Lost in Love
by KT101 x TLB
Summary: Kuroko Tetsuya is a psychologist for patients who have relationship troubles. Even though he's supposed to be giving his patients answers to their problems, he's still looking for an answer to his own. How long has he been looking? Ten years. Well, he doesn't have to look for much longer because soon enough, he has to face his problems when "he" unexpectedly shows up again. Akakuro
1. It's been a while

**WARNING! If you don't like yaoi (boy x boy) then please don't read this.**

 **Kuroko no Basuke as well as the cover image used for this story both belong to their respective owners.**

 **This is a roleplay story done by KurokoTetsuya101 and The Lucky Bell.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1 - It's been a while**

* * *

Love is the name of the bond that connects many souls together. It is represented in many shapes and forms such as the red string of fate or even the rings that we wear on our fingers. It is something every one of us seeks, even though some of us may be denying it. Nobody wants to be alone, seeking the touch of another person. A person that is dear to our heart and the one we love.

Although each of us seeks love, it is a fragile thing. Trust, commitment as well as honesty are qualities that are essential in maintaining love. Without those, love will surely break.

"When I met him I froze in place. My heartbeat fastened and my entire body boiled, I barely kept myself standing."

Those eyes that saw everything, looking at all of the details, examining the entire body. They held beauty within them that couldn't be described. Even today, those eyes maintain their mystery to be an unsolvable riddle of one's life.

"I cherished him and yet I couldn't help myself but think that... I was the one holding him back."

Am I really the one he seeks? If we were to be together, would I be able to give him the happiness he deserves? Or would he be happier without me? The one I love, I want to give him the best of everything, even if it means that I leave.

"I decided to let go but now that I think about it, I don't know if it was the right choice."

The red in the distance that shines brightly. Would he hate me? Because we are no longer one, would he feel differently today? And yet when I think about him, I can't help but imagine that warm smile that wishes for me. I knew I had found love but it is not an ordinary one. It is a forbidden one...

"Kuroko-sensei?" A soft voice of a young woman called out to her psychiatrist that sat across her. Her hair was golden and her eyes sea blue, although now, they were a tear blue color. Her gaze: a concerned one.

Another pair of blue eyes widened and became more focused. They stared at the woman in front of them before realization came flooding in.

The owner of the eyes, Kuroko Tetsuya, straightened up in his seat and moved his clipboard to glance down at it. Barely any notes... He zoned out huh? That wasn't very professional of him.

"Sorry, I just have a light headache." He made up the excuse on the spot before clearing his throat. "Before anything else... I guess I should ask you this. What do you think you should do? What is it that you would want to do?" It would help get a grasp on his patients character by finding out what they do or how they think. It would also give him a chance to try and remember anything she said to him... He just couldn't think of anything else except that share of red...

What would she do? The girl that was in her twenties gripped the end of her skirt, playing with the ends of it while thinking of her answer. She knew it was there, deep inside of her. She knew exactly what she wanted to do but no decision is made that easily. If it was, she wouldn't be here in the first place.

"I..." Love is fragile as glass and yet it is never completely broken, "I... I want to see him again Kuroko-sensei. I know that it's selfish of me but I want to see him again." She lowered her head while hiding her face with her hands, "Even though I have no right... with me, he would only be miserable."

"No no, it's not selfish of you." Kuroko reassured with a soft voice that wasn't just for work. He was a quiet person all throughout. "It's human nature to want to be surrounded by people or at least one other person. It's completely fine and not selfish at all."

Kuroko knows what it feels like after all. "And are you sure he would only be miserable? It could only be your view of it all... He might be glad to see you if you went to see him afterall. It really depends on how you see it."

He held in a sigh and just gave a reassuring smile. "Let me ask another question. I know you've already given me some details, but can you tell me more-" He paused when he suddenly thought of that red again. He ignored the thought and continued. "Can you tell me more about how you feel about him? When you're with him? Also when you're not? When you see him happy, sad?"

Those sweet memories lingered by, reminding them of the love they've lost. Love that was meant to be a never ending one, "I feel warm inside. I don't know why but when I lay my eyes on him, I feel as if my world is complete." She tried to explain but converting her feelings into simple words would be impossible, "I apologize Kuroko-sensei... I don't know how to describe it." She admitted.

"That's alright. I know it can be a bit difficult." Kuroko said and glanced at the clock. His eyes widened a little in surprise when he noticed the time. They've already been there for an hour? "Well, it's a good place to stop anyway. You'll come back next week, right? Same time?"

The woman quickly looked up, "A-Ah yes! If you would have me Kuroko-sensei."

Kuroko smiled as he made a note of his next appointment. The woman's name is Merry and she is a fairly new patient to the clinic. She had recently left her boyfriend for reasons still unknown to Kuroko, evading his questions in her own ways while claiming she had left for the good of them both.

What that reason is, is for Kuroko to find out as a psychiatrist.

"If you don't mind me asking Kuroko-sensei, are you alright? You seem a bit unwell." Merry asked in concern as she was placing her bag on her shoulder.

"Oh, I'm alright... Really. Thank you though. I appreciate the concern." Kuroko said with a smile. "I'm alright. I'll see you next week, okay? If you ever need anymore advice, you have my work number."

"Y-Yes." Merry stood up and to show her gratitude, bowed to the kind doctor, "I'll see you next week then Kuroko-sensei, goodbye." He smiled softly before turning to leave.

Such a case was not uncommon and yet for Kuroko, they are one of the hardest ones to understand. Leaving the one you love for reasons only known to you... would that be considered selfish? or would it show that you cared enough to sacrifice everything? The answer to that, even Kuroko doesn't know.

It was getting late, and soon it was the end of Kuroko's shift. After a session like that, Kuroko wanted nothing more than to just lay down, relax, and forget about the world for just a few hours.

He left his office and checked out before going to the parking lot. With a sigh, he got in his car and sat back in his seat. Will he ever be able to solve this mysterious case? Why did he always have to be reminded of "him"?

He could remember tons of moments and memories they had... One being a little terrifying at first but then it became great. It started with running away from a group of weird "fan girls"... He'd never forget a moment like that.

"Wait! ...-sama!"

"You can't run away!"

"Please ...-sama! Don't run!"

A group of girls called out while running after two of their fellow high school students. The two boys ran, turning corners while trying to shake off the persistent group of fan girls. The two held hands as if to assure themselves that they wouldn't separate. However, it was this minor thing that made Kuroko's face fluster.

He had tried to calm himself down but it proved to be a much more difficult task than he had thought. His heart wouldn't stop beating and his heated face just wouldn't cool down. His eyes were glued onto the red before him, pulling him along with him, away from the group of fan girls.

The boy before him ran, opening the doors of a storage room before going inside, quickly closing the door behind. Kuroko watched as the boy leaned against him, pressing his hand against his lips to ensure their escape.

"Wait!"

"This way girls!"

And their escape seemed to go well when the group had ran past the room, going further down the corridor. It was then that the hand moved away from Kuroko's lips as teal blue eyes looked up at the boy's face. The curious eyes of the boy were looking down at him again as if seeing through him. Ah... What did they see? What are they looking at now? Kuroko wants to know.

He couldn't control his heartbeat nor his fastened breathing that he felt would soon suffocate him. Why was he in such a state? So flustered and paralyzed... only the boy before him must know the answer. However, instead of an explanation, Kuroko's state only worsened when the boy before him leaned down.

His hands touched his lips again but this time with much care. He was coming closer and closer, their lips only inches apart as Kuroko's heart fastened it's pace. He closed his eyes...

"Hey! You alright?"

Kuroko jumped in his seat and turned to his window, seeing a man standing there. By a glance at the dirt-covered gloves on his hands and the tools on his belt, Kuroko could tell he was the building's gardener. Maintaining the garden was important since it helped people relax when they come in.

"You've been sitting there for a while. Everything alright?" The gardener asked with concern. Kuroko waved it off with a smile.

"Yeah, sorry! Just thinking about tomorrow's plans..." Kuroko lied once more. "Thank you though. Have a good evening." He told the man. Once it was clear, he pulled out of the parking lot and drove towards home. He had to get him off his mind... This wasn't turning out good for Kuroko. Hopefully he can forget about this tomorrow.

The thoughts lingered within his mind as Kuroko drove to his home's parking space. Once he turned off the engine of his old car, Kuroko sighed in relief. Thankfully he had managed to get home safely. Now with his bag in hand, he went to the door but before he could unlock it with his key, the door opened on it's own.

He looked up to see a tall man with red hair wearing an apron with a spoon in hand, "Welcome home Kuroko." He greeted before leaning down to kiss the other on the lips, a gesture Kuroko returned happily, "How was your day?" The tall man, Kagami Taiga, asked as he moved to the side to let the other enter.

"It was... fine." Kuroko told him with a smile to make it convincing. He walked inside once Kagami moved to the side and tiredly placed his bag by the door. "And how was your day?" He asked, wanting to move the attention off him, even if it's just for a moment.

"Huh? You don't sound very convincing you know." Kagami sighed, "But my day was fine I guess. No fires today so my day was pretty boring." And putting down fires in the city was Kagami's duty, the task of a fireman.

"I'm just happy you didn't have to risk your life." Kuroko said with a small smile. "That's a plus, right?"

"Of course!" A smile appeared on the other's face as he placed his arm on Kuroko's shoulder, "That only means that I can spend more time with you. Without me you're hopeless after all." He teased.

"Yeah..." Kuroko offered Kagami a small smile before looking around. Hopeless without Kagami? Somehow Kuroko felt it wasn't true... "So what's for dinner?"

"Burgers." But why do Kuroko's questions sound so half hearted? As if he isn't in the room at all, "Did something happen?" Kagami asked in concern, looking down at the bluenette, "You sound... strange."

"Strange?" He looked back up at Kagami immediately. "No no, I'm fine. Just... traffic was a little frustrating." He lied. "That's all. Really."

But even now, Kagami knew that Kuroko wasn't being honest. They were together for six months and yet there is still this invisible wall between them. That wall, or better yet 'he' of the past, "Are you sure it wasn't... you know, 'him'?" Kuroko had told him about the man before but every time he would talk of the past, he would reveal as little as possible.

Kuroko closed his eyes at the mention of "him". Sometimes he wondered if it was a good idea to tell Kagami... "I told you already, I'm fine." He insisted again. "Trust me, alright?"

So it really is that. Kagami nodded as they both made their way to the kitchen, although the air around them was still tense, "You know, I can't help but wonder. If you don't want to be reminded of the past, then why do you keep taking those patients?" The patients that are in the same situation Kuroko was years ago, "By taking them in, are you trying to find the answer as well?"

Kuroko stayed silent for a few moments. He stalled by pulling out his chair and slowly sitting down. "I don't know... I just want to help people with their problems. I really don't know.."

That's what Kuroko always wanted to do, help people and bring happiness into their lives. However, taking patients who have left their loved ones? Kagami wouldn't suspect anything if it was just one or two patients but taking them all in? Specifically asking for him to care for those patients?

Kagami knew, Kuroko himself told him but today, his lover seems to be down more than usual. He walked over to the counter, taking two plates before heading to the table again, "I trust you Kuroko, you know that. I just don't want to see you so down like this." He placed down his plate and than went over to Kuroko, standing behind him to place the plate down before embracing him gently from the back, "Let me take you out somewhere tomorrow, I want to make the night ours."

Kuroko tried not to flinch from surprise when Kagami hugged him. This was another thing that bothered him when he was reminded of "him". He had Kagami now, so it was selfish to still live in the past. He can't latch onto one person forever, especially when he has someone else...

"Okay... I don't work late tomorrow so I guess that's fine." Kuroko made himself lean back into his chair, into Kagami's comforting hug. He had to let go... He had to move on. Maybe a night out would help him.

"That's great. I'll come pick you up then." Kagami already had a place in mind but now he just had to make the final preparations, "It'll be a fancier place so we'll... ugh... have to dress up." He wasn't that type of a guy but if it would make Kuroko's day, Kagami would gladly do it, "I'll take you back home to get ready before going to the surprise. Does that sound good?"

"It's not much of a surprise if you tell me." Kuroko smiled a little. "But alright, that sounds good. Thank you... maybe a night out is what I need."

The redhead leaned in, placing a kiss on his lover's cheek, "It'll be great. I'm sure of it." He held on, leaning against the bluenette lovingly, "With you everything is perfect."

"Is it?" Kuroko asked softly. How could things be perfect when he was still in the past? "Well, either way... I appreciate the thought. I'm glad I don't... annoy you or something with this."

"Well... you kind of do so you'll have to make it up to me." He admitted teasingly, "Tonight?" He asked, testing his luck.

Kuroko hesitated for a moment. He wasn't sure if he could do something like that after being reminded of "him"... But like he said, he had to get out of the past. "Maybe if you ask nicely." He teased back.

"Heh? You want me to beg?" Kagami teased back, tightening his hold with a smile. The past was still there but surely, they will march forward onto a bright future, together, "I love you Kuroko."

"I.. love you too." Kuroko mumbled, feeling awful when he had paused before saying it. It wasn't a phrase he threw around easily... especially not after a day like today.

Kagami closed his eyes for a second; feeling the hesitation, "Let's dig in! Before it gets cold!" He tried to shove it off, smiling as he went to sit on his seat, "You must be hungry right? I even made your favorite." He reached down under the table, taking out a cup that was hidden, "For dessert I made a vanilla milkshake."

Kuroko brightened up a little at the sight of his favorite drink. "Kagami-kun... Thanks." No matter how down he was, his favorite milkshake would always cheer him up!

"Heh~ here you go." He pushed the milkshake towards his lover, glad that a smile finally appeared on his face. Surely after tomorrow, Kuroko will be able to smile much more.

* * *

 _Kuroko walked alone down the halls of his high school. He was only a first year, but he wasn't skipping any classes. He wasn't that kind of student. It was lunchtime and since he didn't have a lunch to eat, he decided to find someplace quiet to wait out lunch._

 _Other than the lack of lunch, Kuroko left because he didn't want to be surrounded by people who don't even see him. They called him a ghost just because he wasn't noticed easily. It wasn't his fault he had a low presence..._

 _With no friends at his new school, it was pretty lonely. But Kuroko didn't mind. Being alone helped him think. It made him feel peaceful and relaxed... Oh, who was he kidding? He hated being alone. It made him feel awful. Yet there was nothing he could do about it. No one could see him. Even if they did, they'd be turned away by his boring personality._

 _When Kuroko focused on where he was walking again, he noticed he was outside on school grounds. There were nice Sakura trees around but sadly they have already bloomed and the petals blew away last spring. He decided to sit against one of the trees to relax until lunch is over._

 _As he sat down in the comfortable shade, Kuroko closed his eyes, tiredly leaning against the tree while listening to the chirps of the birds. This was the peace he was searching for and yet there was something missing; he had no one to share it with. Perhaps he is destined to be alone like this, left to his own thoughts and mind._

 _Time passed but as Kuroko was laying down, he suddenly felt colder than before. Strange... he made sure to sit near the sunlight. He opened his eyes, surprised when he saw a silhouette of a man standing before him. The sun shone brightly on his eyes, preventing him from seeing who it was, "I apologize for startling you." A soft yet firm voice said._

 _"I was passing by and I couldn't help but see you sitting under the tree from the school window above. Your hair is a beautiful contrast with the sakura petals of the tree, very much so that I couldn't take my eyes away. If you don't mind me asking, would you allow me to draw you?"_

 _Draw him? Was this person in the art club or something then?_

 _Kuroko paused. Wait... someone noticed him? And he didn't even have to say anything to get their attention? He stared in surprise for a few moments before nodding. "Um... I guess I don't mind..." There's really no reason to say no. After all, he did want some company._

 _Kuroko squirmed his eyes, raising his hand to try to block the incoming sun but even then he couldn't see the stranger's face. The figure stood there for a bit before speaking again, "Thank you very much. You see, I was searching for a person to draw for my art class. The task was to draw a portrait of someone but I had difficulties finding the right person."_

 _Kuroko watched as the boy stepped back a bit before moving to sit down on the grass with his canvas in hand, "I'm thankful because I'm certain that I couldn't have found anyone more suited."_

 _"What makes you say that?" Kuroko asked in confusion. "Why wouldn't you find anyone more suited? I'm not even noticed in school so why draw the ghost of the school?"_

 _He wasn't sure but Kuroko thought that he saw the student (from what he found out) smile. Then his firm voice spoke again, "I did hear of a so called 'ghost of the school' but that has nothing to do with my choice. I had seen you before but we never had a chance to converse due to being in different classes."_

 _Different classes? He had seen him before? Kuroko listened with interest, confused as to how the boy before him had noticed him, "The reason I asked you is because I thought you looked beautiful."_

 _"Beautiful?" Kuroko couldn't hide his shock. Did this stranger really just call him beautiful? "You realize you're talking to a guy, right? Wouldn't people make fun of you for saying something like that to another guy...?"_

 _Kuroko watched curiously as the boy hummed in thought, "You're right, they most likely would. However, this is my own opinion and thought so I don't care what others think of it." And by the boy's confident tone, Kuroko felt that was the case._

 _The sun's rays lost their strength as a cloud moved to stand before it, allowing Kuroko's eyes to finally focus on the mysterious figure before him. When he finally saw the boy, Kuroko could see his face clearly. He had crimson red hair and eyes to match, although one of his eyes was a beautiful shade of amber color. He had beautiful white skin and a soft smile on his face, his expression sincere._

 _"Now that I think about it, I didn't introduce myself." The boy looked up as their eyes finally met. He stood up, waking up to Kuroko before kneeling down on his knees before him, extending his hand, "My name is Akashi Seijuro from class 1A. I'm also the student council president. It's a pleasure to meet you."_

 _Akashi Seijuuro? The smartest and most popular student at school? Kuroko must've fallen asleep. There was no way someone like Akashi would hang out with an outcast like him._

 _Kuroko looked at his hand before realizing Akashi wanted them to shake. He quickly took his hand, looking down so he didn't have to look at Akashi. "I... see... I guess... I guess it's really cool to meet you... since you're the Akashi Seijuuro after all..." He didn't know how to handle this now. He wasn't comfortable around anyone, especially popular kids._

 _The two shook hands, although while Akashi's hold was just right, Kuroko's own was a bit weaker, showing his hesitance and submission as the ghost of the school. Their social status that they have within the school, it's worlds apart, "Then you've seen me before?" Akashi asked, knowing it was a pointless question._

 _When the new student council president is appointed, there is a huge assembly that the school holds, giving the new president a chance to have a speech in front of the whole school. There is not a single student that doesn't know of him and if one doesn't, one would find it strange._

 _The ghost and the president, one stands on the top while the other stands on the bottom... "What is your name?"_

 _"My name?" He actually wanted to know his name? Why would Akashi have any interest in him? "Oh, um, Kuroko Tetsuya... That's my name." He mumbled, still looking down at the ground instead of at Akashi. "N-Not to rush or anything but are you going to draw me?" He kind of didn't want to be in the other's presence anymore. Even though Akashi seemed so kind and quiet..._

 _However, when Kuroko received no immediate answer he became nervous. Did he say something wrong? Was he rushing? He was always socially awkward so he didn't know how to respond in situations like these. Although when the other spoke, he received some relief, "Of course, I apologize." Akashi moved away, going back to where he had placed down his canvas and equipment._

 _Only then could Kuroko have some relief but not completely... Akashi was still here. He didn't dare look up, not knowing what the other was doing. He did hear him taking out his brushes though, "Please don't mind me. I don't need you to do anything specific so just imagine it as if I'm not even here."_

 _How could anyone pretend he wasn't there? Kuroko just nodded his response and instead turned his head away. He leaned back against the tree again and tried to relax and forget Akashi was there. Seriously, how can you just ignore the most popular kid in school? "I still don't see how I'm... you know, beautiful."_

 _Was that awkward to ask? Should he have asked? But Kuroko was curious to know the answer. Nobody had called him beautiful before and he never thought anyone would. Not at this school at least._

 _His heart began to beat quickly once again, nervous of Akashi's reaction. The slow response also added to his stress but while the redhead was quiet, Kuroko could still hear the movement of his brush. He heard how it touched the canvas for the first time, knowing he had begun to paint, "Everyone has their own interpretation of beauty." Akashi finally spoke._

 _"For example, while some may find an image of a lone sunflower bland, others may see many different meanings it holds within. Every one of us sees the world differently as well as the things it holds." Kuroko listened to Akashi's soft voice, much different from the time he attended the assembly._

 _When Kuroko had listened to Akashi's speech, he felt his strong and never wavering voice. It was a voice that was much different from the one he was hearing now. This one was calm and somehow soothing to listen to... "As for myself, what I see within you is something I find beautiful. The way your eyes gaze into the distance, as if you're searching for something that you know is unobtainable for you, yet the hope is still there. I feel as if though you've accepted the reality as if is, yet you still seek that which you want to have." He paused as Kuroko's eyes slightly widened, "You're gentle and honest, just like a flower that has yet to bloom. I find that sense of hidden beauty beautiful."_

 _As Akashi continued to paint even after such a speech, Kuroko couldn't even think of anything to say. Akashi sounded like he knew exactly what he was talking about. He seemed confident as well. How can anyone argue with that?_

 _"You... are you in poetry club or something?" Kuroko finally managed to speak. "I don't think I've ever heard anyone describe beauty like that..."_

 _But then when he heard a light chuckle, Kuroko was surprised. Did he say something funny?_

 _"Not quite, but thank you for your praise. I do enjoy reading so that may be the reason for my poetic thinking." He explained but as he said it, Kuroko could only think that the two have something in common. He likes to read too... "I've joined the basketball club. I find it that while you need to dedicate your time for studying, you also need some time for physical activities which are essential to success. Many may neglect it but I do think it's important to keep your body fit."_

 _"That is certainly true. Keeping fit is definitely important." Kuroko agreed, glancing at Akashi. Even though he was painting, Akashi looked like he was the one who was relaxing. He wondered if he was really good at art. "I considered joining basketball but I doubt I'd be of any use... Like I said, I'm not noticed. I'd be no help in a game relying on teamwork."_

 _Akashi's eyes suddenly moved to look at the bluenette which made Kuroko quickly look away. He felt those eyes observe him in detail before moving back onto the canvas, "Does that mean you're giving up?" Akashi curiously asked yet he was still focused on his painting, "If you only watch from the sidelines, then it's guaranteed that you won't achieve anything. You'll stay in place, not taking a single step forward. The thing you wish to reach... you won't make it."_

 _The will to take a step forward, it is not as easy as it sounds. You would need courage to move on, "I'm sure that if you apply and work hard enough you will be accepted."_

 _"I'm not so sure... it's not always that easy." Kuroko sighed softly. He resisted the urge to lay down instead of leaning against the tree since Akashi was drawing him. He had to stay in position._

 _"Besides, it isn't linked to any of the jobs I want. It would just be a hobby really." He shrugged. "I don't mind if I'm not accepted..."_

 _"Is that so? Then what are those jobs?" Akashi asked as he dipped his brush into a pink hue. The petals of the sakura flower were pink but they also had this tint of white and orange color within them. In contrast with Kuroko's soft teal blue hair color, his soft facial features would be easily seen._

 _"W-Well, I haven't actually thought of anything specific..." Kuroko started off, hoping he didn't sound stupid or something. "I just... want to help people, you know?"_

 _The other hummed, showing he heard Kuroko's thoughts. Helping people with no clear goal of what that method may be? "That's generous of you, although I can't help but wonder, and pardon me for asking, but why would you like to help others? Take our fellow students for example, they don't notice you and even labeled you as the 'ghost of the school'. Why help them?"_

 _"I don't know. It's just how I was raised I guess." They never notice him but that didn't mean they were bad people. His mother raised him to be kind, and he wanted to make her proud. "I just want to help whoever I can." Kuroko said._

 _How strange. Akashi found it so, especially considering Kuroko's situation. Would that be called being naive? or would it be something else? Akashi didn't know, "Then you have a clear goal you would like to pursue. You still have time to find which road you would take to pursue it but in the meantime, club activities would be useful. If you'd like, I can give in a good word for you in the basketball club. It would be a way for me to repay you for letting me draw your portrait."_

 _"You don't have to." Kuroko said immediately. It would be embarrassing to have to get help to get into the basketball team! If he was going to join, he wanted to do it with his own ability. "I'd rather join with effort..."_

 _The redhead was a bit surprised that Kuroko would deny his help but he respected the other's decision, "I understand." Would that be the thing that Kuroko is striving for? Those teal blue eyes that are looking into the distance... what is it that they seek exactly? Unlike Akashi's clear eyes, what they're looking at is a mystery, "Then all that's left for me to do is hope for your success."_

 _"What, are you going to watch my progress or something?" Kuroko asked curiously. Why did Akashi want him to succeed? Wow, ever since Akashi showed up, all Kuroko's been thinking of was questions..._

 _"I can't deny it." Akashi admitted, "I'm curious to see what you'll do. Will you stay where you are? or will you take a step forward? and if so in what direction?" The thrill of the choice was exciting, "I can't wait to see the path you have chosen."_

 _Kuroko finally looked at Akashi completely. Akashi really was interested in hearing of his successes... "I'll think it over. Maybe I'll try out soon."_

 _The other smiled, "I'll be waiting then." He moved his brush a bit quicker now, excited to see what choice Kuroko will make. However, now he had to focus on the beauty before him. The pink and the teal blue colors... he had to depict them as accurately as possible within the small space of the canvas._

 _There was silence as Akashi drew, leaving Kuroko with the only option to lean against the tree, closing his eyes in hopes of submerging himself in his thoughts. It was strange because nobody had any expectations of him before. Now with Akashi watching, will he be put under pressure? What if that pressure does more harm than good? Kuroko was hesitant but decided to try anyway. Who knows? Perhaps he will be able to make a step forward._

 _"It's done." Finally after about forty minutes Akashi was done. Kuroko opened his eyes, curious to see how the drawing had turned out but instead, the redhead only offered a smile, "It may be rude of me but could you wait? I would like you to come see the portrait when the school gallery opens."_

 _Kuroko gave a slight pout when he was asked to wait longer. He wanted to see! Luckily he was a person who had lots of patience. He sighed and nodded. "Okay, I'll wait... I'm sure it looks very nice Akashi-san."_

 _The said redhead stood up with a smile, packing up his equipment, "Thank you, I hope it will be something you'll consider beautiful." When he gathered everything, he placed the bag over his shoulder. He took the canvas in hand and yet never turning it for Kuroko to see, "Thank you again for letting me capture your beauty. I'll be waiting for you at the gallery tomorrow then."_

 _The gallery isn't something that the school has but it's organized only once a year. It's to give a chance to the art classes to display what the students have drawn over the year. Participation isn't mandatory and any one of the students can submit their art. This being his first year, Akashi decided to display his art as well. Although up to this day... Kuroko can't help but wonder why he had asked him to come._

 _Kuroko had this lingering feeling that perhaps Akashi didn't show him the painting right away because he wanted to see him again. Looking at it now in the future, Kuroko was certain that was the case._

Then Kuroko opened his eyes. He stared at a wall across from him, wondering why it looked familiar. After a moment, he finally remembered that this was his home, his room. He was back in the present...

He slowly sat up, aware of the body sleeping next to him. He glanced over at Kagami and was filled with guilt. Here he was sleeping next to his current boyfriend while dreaming of another man. How could anyone date him while he's like this?

Kuroko turned to look at the clock on the nightstand. He still had time before he had to get ready for work... He really didn't want to go, but he knew he had to.

Kuroko began to prepare himself for work, first going to the sower before coming out to put his clothes on. Today he has an appointment with two other patients, one who wishes to fix their relationship with their lover, and the other who wishes to break up, despite their partner's pleas not to. It will be a busy day for sure.

However, even though he tried to be quiet, he heard quiet sounds coming from his boyfriend, a sign he was waking up. Kagami stretched his arms up in the air, his chest bare as he laid down in the bed, "Why didn't you wake me up? I could've already been downstairs to make you some breakfast."

"Oh, I didn't need you to make breakfast... I can just get something out before I go to work." Kuroko assured him. "You don't have to make breakfast every morning, okay?" He didn't wake him because he really just wanted to be alone for a little bit...

"Ehh? Damn... and today I wanted to make it special. Let me make it for you real quick." Kagami quickly stood up, putting on his pants, "It's no trouble Kuroko, just give me a sec."

"You really don't have to." Kuroko insisted again. "It's fine, really. I dint want you to rush. When do you have to go in for work?"

"At 10 o'clock." But when Kagami turned to look at the clock it was only 7. Although that didn't matter, he wanted to make today a special day for Kuroko so that he could take his mind off 'him'. Today Kuroko will only think about Kagami, nobody else, "It's fine Kuroko. I'll have it done in a bit, besides, I'm hungry as well."

"...Alright... But if you want to sleep in after I leave, go ahead. I know you need your rest." Kuroko said. "You don't have to do so much today... we're already going out for dinner so..."

"No." Kagami quickly said, turning to Kuroko, "I... want to make it special."

Kuroko looked at Kagami with slight surprise before glancing away. How did he deserve someone so nice? "Okay... I wont argue any longer."

"You better." Kagami teased before putting on his shirt. However, before he would head downstairs, he went to his lover to place a chaste kiss on his lips, "Not even a good morning kiss? Geez~ My boyfriend is really cruel."

"S-Sorry. I was just thinking about what I have to do for today for work and stuff." Kuroko apologized quickly.

"So you have some troublesome patients today too? I guess even psychiatrists can't catch a break huh?" But for some reason Kagami doubted it was the patients. Kuroko must still be thinking about... "I'll be downstairs so take your time." Kagami turned to leave, going to the kitchen to make breakfast.

Kuroko slowly nodded even though Kagami already left. He really felt bad since Kagami was working so hard to make him happy and relaxed, but the was still thinking of another person. Hopefully he could forget about it all tonight.

After getting ready and having a delicious breakfast with Kagami (who gave him his favourite vanilla milkshake to take with him), Kuroko headed out to work. He listened to his patients' worries while trying to understand and find a way to fix their problems. However, Kuroko was wise enough to know that any case will take much time to solve, especially when it involves the feelings and relationships of others.

After work Kuroko had driven home to change. After that he would go with Kagami to this 'surprise' he had planned for him. Kuroko couldn't help but smile, knowing that Kagami was trying hard to make him happy. Instead of Kagami, it's his turn to try and forget the past...

After the two finished getting dressed, they hopped in the car and went on their way. Although halfway through the ride, Kuroko finally realized he didn't actually know where he was going. "So... where are we going exactly?" He asked Kagami.

"You'll see when we get there." He wasn't about to reveal the surprise just yet, "All I can say is that it's a fancy restaurant." And that he had to save up for months to get them there but he wasn't about to reveal that, "I'm sure you'll love it, at least I hope so."

"I'm sure I will. I appreciate anything you give me, you know that." Kuroko smiled towards Kagami. "I'm thankful you care like this. I really am."

A smile appeared on Kagami's face but he couldn't turn around to look away from the road. He turned a corner, driving down to the more expensive part of Tokyo. There goes his savings of six months, "Who would I care for other than my lover? You deserve only the best of the best Kuroko."

Kuroko felt his smile falter but it didn't disappear since he didn't want to ruin the night. "Maybe, yeah. Thanks."

The car drove further down the road but as Kuroko watched where they were going, he noticed large expensive looking skyscrapers up ahead. Could it be that they're driving towards them? Kagami did say that it was a fancy restaurant so could it be within one of those buildings? But then again, only those wealthy enough could enter.

Kuroko was confused and a bit shocked but he didn't say anything. Kagami had worked hard for this moment and Kuroko didn't want to ruin it. He only sat and watched; anticipating the place Kagami was taking him to.

When his boyfriend finally turned the car to one of the skyscraper's entrances, Kuroko knew that that was where they were going. The skyscraper they've turned to is renewed for its luxury. However, it's most popular and known feature is it's restaurant which is located at the very top of the building, giving it's guests a three hundred and sixty view of Tokyo, along with top class prestige food.

Kuroko couldn't believe they were actually going to this restaurant. The reality didn't settle in but he realized that was the case when suddenly one of the staff dressed in a red uniform opened Kagami's door, "Welcome sir." He bowed while another staff member went over to open Kuroko's doors as well.

The entrance was filled with people who were dressed with... more expensive looking clothing. Those types of people who spend ridiculous amount of money on things that could otherwise be bought very cheaply. Aside from them, the entrance was also filled with expensive cars.

As Kuroko and Kagami made their way out of the car, the staff member bowed, volunteering to take their car away for them while they slowly made their way inside, "See? The best of the best, only for you." Kagami said, trying to impress his date.

"K-Kagami-kun... it's... this is..." He wanted to say "a lot" but stopped himself. That would make it seem like he didn't appreciate it because honestly, he really did. Even if he didn't really enjoy crowds or pushing to be something he's not, he was definitely impressed.

"It's really... amazing that we're here." Kuroko settled with that. It was the truth. It was truly amazing that they could get into one of the very best. "I can't even imagine the cost. How could you even afford this?"

"Ugh... H-Haha... Don't think about the cost!" Kagami scratched the back of his head, not wanting to reveal the price, "Leave that stuff to me and don't worry! Let's go in and enjoy the night!" He gently pushed his date forward in hopes they would skip the topic of price.

When they entered the building, Kuroko was amazed by the beautiful interior within. In the centre there was a large fountain with beautiful statues that surrounded it. The statues depicted Greek women, pouring down water from the vases they were holding in hand.

Along with the fountain, there was a reception desk, crystal stairs and a chandelier that was hanging down from the ceiling. Kuroko was so taken in by everything around him that he didn't see Kagami approaching the reception at all. Then when his date came back, "Kuroko." He was woken up from his daze, "Let's go, the restaurant is on the last floor up." Kagami took Kuroko's hand, going towards one of the elevators.

The last floor up... It was all surreal. Kuroko's never done anything at fancy at this before. Sure he's been to a few good restaurants... but nothing like this. Kuroko had to keep reminding himself that this was real.

In the elevator, Kuroko looked up at Kagami from the corner of his eye. He couldn't believe his boyfriend would do this much for him... Was he a bad boyfriend? He hasn't tried this hard. He didn't save up money to even try to do something like this for Kagami.

He looked down at their joined hands. He was grateful for what was going on, but did he really deserve it? Well, Kagami certainly did so Kuroko kept his mouth shut. He wanted Kagami happy and to enjoy himself. Saying anything about how everything is too much would just ruin it.

The elevator ride was long but once they've finally arrived on the 201st floor, the door opened to reveal the fancy restaurant ahead. The said establishment had taken up the entire floor, having tables all around while the most wanted ones were those next to the windows. Kuroko didn't know if they would get a table like that but even if they didn't Kuroko didn't mind. Not when he could see the entire city from all sides.

Since it was already night, the lights of Tokyo have lit up, providing a beautiful view from the top. Kuroko turned to see a waiter approach them, "Welcome sirs, do you have a reservation?" But soon Kagami began to fidget, "O-Oh... Y-Yeah, table number 10." He took out a piece of paper from his suit and handed it to the waiter who nodded, "This way please."

The two followed the man but Kuroko was surprised when he began leading them to one of the empty tables next to the window. Did Kagami really go all out? Even a table next to the window? He should be feeling happy but somehow the guilt began to settle in. Luckily the restaurant wasn't as full as the building's entrance, probably because only a few could afford to actually come here.

The two sat at their table, looking over the view of the city from their seats. Kuroko was really impressed when he wasn't worrying about how high they were from the ground. It was really an amazing view. This would probably only be a one time thing, so he was going to relish it.

"Thank you, Kagami-kun... This is so... I really don't know what to say." Kuroko said, turning his head to look at Kagami. "I'm really thankful you did this... and all for me? I don't deserve so much..."

A proud smile soon appeared on the redhead's face, looking away in embarrassment, "Heh~ This is nothing. Since it's for you, even a mansion wouldn't be enough." Was he exaggerating? But Kagami was so happy that Kuroko liked it. After all, he was planning this for months! Not to mention his precious savings... No! No! No! He'll have to forget about that! This is all for his boyfriend's happiness!

"Well, mansions are pretty big... I'm fine with our home. It's more comfortable." Kuroko smiled. He appreciated the thought though. It proved that Kagami was serious about him. He must really love him...

"O-Oh... You're right! Haha... Ha..." Snap out of it Kagami! You're embarrassing yourself! The said redhead shook his head, trying not to seem too excited. He was glad to know that all his work had payed out and now, his boyfriend was finally smiling. He intends to cherish that smile and protect it. Although... somehow Kagami felt that it wasn't as big a smile but... it was a beginning.

"May I take your orders sirs?" A waiter approached the two, taking their orders for their starters. However, as the two were choosing what to eat, other guests appeared from within the elevator.

"It seems that we've finally arrived." A woman's voice said as she and her partner stepped out of the elevator. The woman had curly brown hair with eyes to match. She wore an expensive dress made by a fancy brand while her partner was dressed in the same manner.

The man had short red hair along with mismatched eyes; one being crimson red and the other amber gold. He wore a black suit along with a red tie to match his hair.

The couple approached the desk to confirm their reservation, "Good evening, I've made a reservation for two on the name Akashi Seijuro." The firm voice said as the waiter went through his book, looking for the said name. Once he had found it, the man took two menus before leading them to their table, "Follow me please."

The couple slowly made their way to the table, however, as they were on their way, the man with crimson red hair stopped in place, his eyes wide as they were looking into the distance. He stood frozen, his eyes glued onto a figure with teal blue hair... "T-Tetsu... Tetsuya?" The man uttered under his breath in a whisper that could be barely heard by his partner beside him.

He watched as the figure in the distance moved, revealing a side of his face. Mismatched eyes widened further when his suspicions were confirmed. It really was 'him'...

"Akashi-san? Is something the matter?" The brunette asked her date, looking at him confusingly as he snapped out of his trance, "I apologize." He looked up at the waiter, "Is it possible for us to move tables?" He moved his hand to point to a specific table, "Is it possible for us to sit there?"

Both the waiter and the woman blinked in surprise but the waiter quickly nodded, "Of course sir, follow me." And so the couple had changed their course, going to the other table Akashi had pointed to.

"Are you sure you're alright Akashi-san? If you'd like we cou-"

"No, no. Thank you for your concern. Now let's go my lady." He took her hand but as the two were going to their new seats, mismatched eyes moved again to look at the figure in the distance. He was with someone. Who could that be? A friend?

It was pretty lucky that Kuroko wasn't looking around though. Since he's definitely not rich, he would rather not draw attention to himself. So to avoid gaining attention, Kuroko would just pretend that they both were alone and that no one could bother them.

"Wow, the food gets done pretty quickly." Kuroko commented after about 10 minutes after ordering. They probably had really good chefs back there after all. "You think you can eat it Kagami-kun? Since its so different from your usual mountain of burgers?" He smiled to show he was just joking around.

"This is nothing!" The other was confident, looking down at the steak he had ordered. Compared to the usual meat he has, this one was much juicier and tastier. It really was a first class meal, "I might end up ordering mo-" But then he froze when his eyes spotted someone in the distance. Wait no... his eyes must be playing tricks on him.

Kagami's eyes met mismatched ones as they were both locked in a gaze, looking at one another with certain tension. Many thoughts went through Kagami's mind, remembering an old photo that Kuroko had shown him before. When Kagami had asked how 'he' looked, Kuroko had shown him a picture of his high school days. On it was a younger Kuroko along with a students with mismatched eyes and red hair... much similar to the man he was seeing now but only older.

"Kagami-kun? Did something happen?" Kuroko asked in concern, noticing that Kagami was looking at something. However, before Kuroko would turn, Kagami quickly stopped him, "Ah! Kuroko look! A shinkansen is passing by!" He pointed out of the window, quickly grabbing Kuroko's attention. That was close... Although now Kagami was sure... The man that was here... it was 'him', Akashi Seijuro.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Kuroko asked his boyfriend with concern. Maybe Kagami was also in awe of the place like him? "Is the place a lot to take in? I mean, it was a surprise to me but I didn't even think about how it could make you react too." It's not like Kagami was rich. He wasn't used to this stuff. Yeah, that's probably the only reason he seems weird right now.

"O-Oh... Yeah that's it. You know this is very different from what I'm u-used to! Haha..." Crap! Could he keep this on for the rest of the night? Even though they've come here to have a good time, Kagami knew that the moment Kuroko turns around, everything would be ruined.

But then again, why wasn't Akashi doing anything? If it was him, Kagami would approach Kuroko right away. Does it have something to do with how they broke up? Kagsmi didn't know but he knew that Kuroko's happiness was on the line here. All he has to do is prevent his boyfriend from turning around, "A-Anyway Kuroko, how's your food?"

"Oh, it's pretty good. The taste is really different from our normal food but... it's not a bad different." Just a weird different. It's something Kuroko would have to get used to before he could actually sit down and eat it as easily as something like fast food.

"I'm just worried I won't finish it all." Kuroko said with another smile. "Although it does seem like the portion sizes are pretty small. Maybe it'll be just enough for me."

Kagami's eyes drifted back to those mismatched ones before quickly moving back onto his boyfriend, "Y-Yeah! They're so small even you can eat them! Don't worry about anything and just dig in!" He quickly took his fork and knife to dig into his steak. Man, this was more exhausting than Kagami thought. But what drove him crazy was the fact that Akashi wasn't doing anything but stare. How weird.

"I'll have a prawn cocktail and wine with it." Akashi's partner ordered before looking up at her date, "Akashi-san?" Her voice made the redhead turn to look at her and then at the waiter, "I'll have a plate of tofu soup please." And with their orders taken, the waiter bowed before leaving.

"Isn't this a wonderful view Akashi-san? Truly breathtaking." The brunette made the remark but it fell on deaf ears. Those mismatched eyes... they could only look at the teal blue figure in the distance.

Halfway through Kuroko's meal, Kuroko got a strange sense that someone was staring at him... He glanced around but didn't really turn to look anywhere. He didn't see anyone staring... "Hey Kagami-kun, do you feel like someone's watching us?"

The other choked on his meal, coughing to get the piece of meat down his throat. Once he achieved that feat, he quickly drank some water, "S-Staring? Nobody's staring I swear!" Shit! The way he said it made him seem suspicious, "I-I mean, if someone was looking at you, its probably because you're beautiful." Don't turn... don't turn... don't turn...

"I doubt that..." Kuroko mumbled, looking down at his food as he tried to keep his embarrassment from showing. "I'm probably nothing compared to those rich folk..." He took a bite of his meal to distract himself from his embarrassment.

Kagami grumbled, taking another bite of his meal, "Compared to these full of themselves people, you're much more beautiful. In fact, you're the pretties person in the entire building." These people who think they own the world, Kagami had no interest in them at all.

"W-We don't even know who's in he building. There could be beautiful celebrities or something in here." Kuroko said. "Besides, I'm a guy. Some people won't find me beautiful, and you cant tell me that's not true."

"T-That's..." Kuroko was right but still, to Kagami, Kuroko was the most beautiful person. Someone who doesn't think about themselves but wants to help people before themselves, that's beautiful, "I don't care about what others think. I stand by my word."

Kuroko looked back at Kagami curiously. Not caring what others think, even if it's over something uncommon... how like Kagami. He smiled again and nodded. "Alright. I'll believe you then."

"Good." The other blushed, trying to hide his red face by chewing on his meat. It seemed that his plan was working and Kuroko was smiling. Kagami couldn't help but smile as well, however, when he would glance behind his boyfriend and see those mismatched eyes that stared, his smile quickly dropped. He wished Akashi would just go away, if that really is him. But man what a coincidence... for him to be here of all places! At this time!

After a little while, Kagami was startled when Kuroko began to stand up. Why was he getting up? Did he know? "I'm going to head to the restroom, okay? I'll be back in a few minutes."

Restroom? Shit! No matter what, Kagami couldn't have Kuroko look behind! "It's this way! If you go there you'll find it right away, trust me!"

Kuroko stared at Kagami for a few moments, confused by his sudden outburst. "...A-Alright... I'll go this way then..." He moved away from the table and walked away, luckily in the opposite direction Akashi was in.

Kagami breathed a sigh of relief but he couldn't relax just yet. He watched Kuroko leave until he finally disappeared behind the corner. Gone... He quickly turned to look at Akashi, noticing that he was still there. Good. Now Kagami had to make sure that he stays there.

"Excuse me sir, how is your meal?" However, his view was soon interrupted by the waiter who came to check on them. This wasn't good! "E-Everything is fine thank you!" Now quickly move away!

"Alright sir, please call me if you need anything." The waiter bowed and made his leave, finally clearing Kagami's view. What he saw however, made him stand up right away. Gone! Akashi was gone! Did he go after Kuroko?

Kagami quickly took off, running towards the bathroom to save the day. He finally reached it, opening the door, expecting to see his boyfriend who wasn't there! Why wasn't Kuroko here!? Where could he have gone to!?

Now to answer all of Kagami's questions, we'll have to rewind about a minute or so. Kuroko went the way Kagami had suggested like he said he would, and he even asked a waiter for directions real quick.

"The bathrooms are down this hallway, to the right, then another right, and it's the third door on the left." That was what Kuroko was told. But as he walked away, following the waiters directions, his mind wondered as he looked at the fancy designs on the walls.

Kagami was trying so hard to make him happy. It really filled Kuroko with delight, but it turned into guilt again. He managed to forget about "him" for a while now but after thinking about how much Kagami was a good boyfriend, his mind automatically envisioned the one person he was trying to forget.

When he realized he's been walking for who knows how long, he looked around quickly. Where was he? Oh no, how many rights did he take? Should he retrace his steps? What if he gets even more lost?

He should find someone. Yes, there should be people around the rooms that could help! So Kuroko went up to the first door he saw. He knocked first but when he received no reply, he hesitated. Should he go in? He slowly opened the door anyway and peeked inside.

It was dark inside the room but since the room was one of those amazing, huge window rooms, the city provided enough light. By the furniture illuminated by the light, he assumed it was like an apartment or a flat. He hoped no one lived in it!

He was thinking of leaving; this might be someone apartment after all. But then again, wouldn't it have been locked? Maybe it's vacant? He cautiously walked inside, both afraid of someone catching him and tripping over furniture he couldn't see.

Kuroko made his way to the window and looked outside. It was still such an amazing view... He didn't think he'd ever get used to it... He wished he could though.

While he was a simple person and wasn't a fan of fancy things, he kind of wanted a view like this. Who wouldn't? It was so beautiful and peaceful and since he's so high up, he can't hear the notice of traffic. It was relaxing. That's the only word that could sum it all up.

Kuroko was so caught up in the view and his thoughts that he didn't notice the door creak a bit. A figure appeared, standing within the entrance as he looked ahead at the bluenette in front of him. Ah... The desire and want was within his gaze but what was dominant was his expression of pain and hurt. A love that began with a seed but was cut before it could fully bloom. Now the only remains that were left was the pain.

"A beautiful view isn't it? At night the city lights shine so brightly that they resemble the stars."

Kuroko froze when he heard someone call out to him. Oh no, was it a waiter? The voice did kind of sound familiar... The waiter who gave him directions maybe?

"Uh.. y-yeah..." Kuroko moved away from the window. "Sorry, I'm probably not supposed to be in here, am I? I'll leave if I have to."

Kuroko lowered his head in guilt, although he did hear a small chuckle coming from the man. Such familiar voice... where did he hear it before? "I see you haven't changed at all. You're still as clumsy as ever, wondering around and getting lost... yet here I am again to find you, just like I did before."

Changed? So this person knew him? Kuroko lifted his head, wondering who it could possibly be. He turned around to look at whoever else was in at the room. Whoever it was, Kuroko couldn't see their face or even their chest and up due to the darkness. All he could see was the legs down, and that certainly didn't give any clues.

"Do I know you? I can't see you..." Kuroko said. "If you don't mind, can you step closer?"

The man was quiet for a few seconds, remembering the past. The current situation reminded him of the time they met for the first time under the sakura tree. It was a sunny day, which may be a contrast, and yet just like back then, Kuroko couldn't see his face. Truly, fate must be playing with them to be recreating the past like this.

"You don't recognize my voice? Has it changed that much?" The firm yet gentle voice asked as he took a step forward, "Perhaps you've made yourself forget as to not be reminded of myself. After all, the last time I saw you, you were desperate enough to do so." The man took another step forward, and then another until he finally stood under the light, "It's been a while Tetsuya."

* * *

 **Author notes**

* * *

 **KurokoTetsuya101:** Hello everyone :) We're finally coming out with a new story :D We really hope we won't disappoint you after waiting so long. Actually, we did promise a vampire and a werewolf story BUT we are still working on those. In the meantime, we have this story for you to fill in the time. There's no fantasy here because you'll get that in the other two stories XD To tell you guys the truth, both of us are a bit depressed because of recent reviews on out stories... so yh :(

We hope you'll like this brand new story! :D And please remember guys that YOU are the fuel to our stories. Your reviews, cheering and even fan art gives us the strength to go on. Without those, we wouldn't be writing anymore so if you're reading this rambling of mine, plz spare a minute to review. We take your comments to heart to help improve our future stories.

Thank you and sorry for the rambling, peace out :)

 **The Lucky Bell:** Yeah, sorry about the slow uploading- But at least you know that you have two fantasy stories waiting for you! They might not be the best but... Anyway, we decided to write this short story for you guys since you've been waiting patiently for so long. We hope you enjoy... Although there might be things you don't like...

I'm just going to say this now: In the future, I apologize for Tetsuya's behavior or thoughts. I can't give away what I mean but you guys will know what I'm talking about when you see it. I know it might not be the greatest way to think, but love really is complicated. Please keep an open mind during this story. Please enjoy and review c:

 **This story is updated weekly.**


	2. Let's start as friends

**WARNING! If you don't like yaoi (boy x boy) then please don't read this.**

 **Kuroko no Basuke as well as the cover image used for this story both belong to their respective owners.**

 **This is a roleplay story done by KurokoTetsuya101 and The Lucky Bell.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2 - Let's start as friends**

* * *

Staring ahead at the man before him, Kuroko couldn't move. He couldn't speak, he couldn't even think. The man he's been trying to forget for all of today and many days before today was standing right before him. Akashi Seijuuro, his ex.

Kuroko still could not react. He could only stare for a few moments, almost a whole minute. Why was fate so... cruel? "H..How did you know I was here? In the room?" How did Akashi conveniently end up in the same room as him? He doubted someone like Akashi would get lost.

"I followed you here. I came to the restaurant with a business partner when I saw you sitting at another table." Akashi never thought he would meet Kuroko in a fancy restaurant like this, "You were with someone and so I thought it would be appropriate if I waited a bit so that we could be alone." A reunion like this was special after all.

"You followed me purposefully?" Yeah, that sounded like Akashi. "I-I didn't even see you. Where were you sitting?" Did Kagami know? No, he would've told him, wouldn't he? "Wait, why did you even follow me? We're not... supposed to be in each other's lives anymore..."

A fragment of memory appeared before Akashi's eyes... 'We're not suppose to be in each other's lives anymore...' Those words were the same, the same as back then during their graduation. That was the day it all ended, "Are we Tetsuya? Or did you decide that yourself?" Akashi asked while taking a few steps forward to be closer to the bluenette, "I was just a few tables behind you and yet you didn't see me. You're truly trying to cast me aside aren't you?"

Was their love really that meaningless? "I've been looking for you for so long. I never stopped, even after you left. All this time, I've been searching for you because I wanted to ask you why. Why it all had to end like it did." He stepped forward, now standing in front of Kuroko, just a few feet apart, "I wanted to see you again but no matter what I did, I could never find you."

That is until this very moment, "I've missed you Tetsuya."

Kuroko wanted to step away, but hew as already so close to the window... It would be unwise to lean on it.

"You know why it had to end." Kuroko mumbled, looking down so he couldn't look at Akashi's face. He's been trying to forget that face for along time... He didn't want to see it now, especially when it was full of hurt and confusion.

"Look, we're not supposed to be here together, alone... If you saw me, you must've seen my _boyfriend_." He emphasized the word, trying to make a point to Akashi. "It would be bad if he knew I was alone with an ex..."

Boyfriend? That word had hit Akashi like a rock, freezing him up in place as his eyes widened, "B-Boyfriend? You mean to tell me that the man you were with was your boyfriend?" Not a friend or an acquaintance?

"Yes, he's my boyfriend. As you can see, I've moved on." No, he hasn't. "So I don't want to see you right now." It was another lie. "Please... just go." Kuroko sighed softly. "Or let me leave please."

But even though Kuroko said that, Akashi found it hard to do so. Move on? Doesn't want to see him right now? Why? Why were they so distant? Furthermore, as he was moving closer, Kuroko moved back as if he didn't even want to touch him. Even though Akashi had so many questions to ask, this encounter only raised new ones, "There's not been a single day when I didn't have you on my mind. I have so many questions I would like to ask you, so many things I want to know." But now, would they even be answered?

"If I did something wrong, then please let me make amends. I never meant to harm you Tetsuya." Those mismatched eyes that were looking at those soft teal blue ones, they seek answers, "Give me more of your time, that's all I ask for."

The shorter male was ready to tell Akashi to go away again, but he decided not to and just listened first. Akashi was really desperate to talk to him. How could he just ignore him?

"...Five minutes, alright? I'll give you five minutes. That's allure time I'm giving you." In the end, Kuroko still gave in to Akashi just like before.

But unlike before, now he only had five minutes. It's sad to see but this is what their relationship has come to. Akashi didn't want to admit it but he had to accept it, at least for now. He looked up at Kuroko, searching through his eyes for the answers he seeks, "On the day of the graduation." He paused for a second, collecting his thoughts, "Did you know that I-"

"Kuroko!" A new loud voice entered the room as both Kuroko and Akashi turned to look at the new intruder, seeing a worried Kagami enter, passing Akashi in a rush before reaching his boyfriend, "Kuroko! Are you alright!? Did he do something to you!?"

"Kagami-kun?" Kuroko wondered just how Kagami found him then thought that it didn't matter. He was here to take him away from Akashi... Wait why didn't Kagami seem surprised to see Akashi? "N-No, he didn't do anything yet... I'm fine Kagami-kun... Honestly."

The other sighed in relief, "I made it on time then..." But why was Kuroko here anyway? Didn't he go to the bathroom?

"You're Tetsuya's boyfriend I presume?" Kagami turned as soon as he heard Akashi ask, looking at him with narrowed eyes, "That's right! Got a problem with that?" He wasn't about to let his boyfriend's ex cause him anymore harm. Because of this person, Kuroko isn't able to laugh or smile genuinely. All those smiles... Kagami wasn't a fool not to notice that they were forced and not heartfelt.

Akashi narrowed his eyes as well, glaring at Kagami who did the same, "As a matter of fact I do. You've interrupted us and I won't tolerate it."

"Deal with it! Kuroko doesn't even want to talk with you so you should just accept that he ditched you." Kagami fought back but Akashi was holding his ground, "I would be careful if I were you, sprouting such nonsense even though Tetsuya and I haven't talked about anything yet."

Akashi turned to look at Kuroko, "I want to talk to Tetsuya because I wish to sort everything out. I know that even though you don't want to admit it... both of us haven't moved on." How could they after such a separation? "You may say you did but I find it hard to believe." Did he? Did you really move on? After everything...

Kuroko had been siding with Kagami for the most part until he said he "ditched" him. It's not like he wanted to... But he couldn't say that now. He was with someone new, trying to start again.

"Now isn't the time to talk. I'm sorry Akashi-kun... I don't think we should talk now, about our past..." Especially since Kagami is there.

Akashi's eyes turned to look at Kagami, knowing that Kuroko was right. This wasn't the place to talk anymore, not since Kagami came and intervened, "Then let-"

"Akashi-san! There you are!" A new voice of a female called, the three turning to the door again to see the brunette that was with Akashi, "I was looking for you everywhere!" Again, Akashi had been interrupted before he could say anything. What perfectly inconvenient timing this was.

Kagami grumbled to himself, taking Kuroko's hand before heading for the door, "We'll be leaving then." He wanted to say that it was a pleasure but it wasn't.

Kuroko let Kagami drag him away since all he could do was stare at the girl that just came in and went to Akashi. Who was that? Could it be... a date? Didn't Akashi say he didn't move on? Why was he with a girl?

He wanted to ask why. Why did Akashi say he didn't move on yet he's here in a fancy restaurant with a girl? Why did he potentially lie? But he didn't because then that would make it seem like he wanted to talk to Akashi. Which he did yet didn't want to do... Ugh, he doesn't know what he wants to do! So he just let Kagami pull him away.

"Sorry Kagami-kun... I didn't know he followed me. I got lost and..." He wanted to say thanks, but what for? It's not like Kagami actually saved him or anything. Or did he? He still wasn't sure.

"Don't worry Kuroko, it's my fault for not doing anything earlier." Even though he saw Akashi sitting near them, he didn't do anything in hopes their night wouldn't be ruined. He should have expected nothing less, their night would be ruined either way.

Akashi watched as the two left, disappointment evident in his eyes. All these years Akashi had been imagining their reunion but he never thought it would end up like this. Even though they met, nothing happened at all. The words that needed to be said were not conveyed.

With how the night went, Kuroko and Kagami decided to go. They had their dinner already so it wouldn't be rude to leave now. As they got into the car to go home, Kuroko went over everything that happened.

He met Akashi. He met Akashi on the one night he was going out to forget about him. How ironic is that? And there was another thing bothering him... Kagami said he should have done something earlier. He couldn't have known Akashi was there, right? "Kagami-kun? Did you... know Akashi-kun would be there or something?"

"Of course not!" The redhead quickly replied so that Kuroko didn't get the wrong idea. If he would have known he would be there, then he would have cancelled the reservation! "It's just that I saw him while we were sitting at the table. He came in with that brunette girl and sat a few tables behind you. I didn't want to ruin our night so I didn't do anything. Looking at it now, it was probably a bad idea." He was really and idiot!

"You saw him? And didn't tell me?" Kuroko asked before sighing. Kagami did it for good intentions... It just didn't turn out well, that's all... "It's alright. I understand... who would've thought he'd be there after all?"

Exactly! Just what Kagami thought! Was it really coincidence though? or was it fate? Kagami began to wonder as the car became silent, the two having their thoughts on what happened, "Do you want to talk about it?"

Kuroko didn't answer at first as he stared out the window. He still couldn't believe he let Akashi corner him like that. If only he knew he had been there... "No... It's fine. I'll get over it."

There was nothing that could have been said. Emotions overwrite the words, making the memories of the past surface once again. However, this time the sweet memories of the past were even sweeter. The love that was lost, no, broken, is gone forever. Would there be a chance to fix it? If so, would Kuroko even be willing to fix it? He has moved on with the wish to forget that which now haunts him, his first love.

The sweet touches of his loved one couldn't be forgotten as well as one memory that Kuroko cherishes, the memory of when his and Akashi's relationship had began. By this time, they were not lovers yet but Kuroko realised that that was the day when their strings began to interline.

* * *

 _It was the opening day of the school art gallery and many students had gathered to see the artwork of their fellow students. This year however, there was great interest due to the participation of one particular student. That one individual had captured the attention of female students from day one of his attendance. Kuroko didn't know this at the time but that was the reason for a bigger crowd at the entrance._

 _At that time, Kuroko was just focused on finding the painting Akashi did. It was the only reason he was there so there was no need to prolong his stay._

 _Funny enough, he didn't see Akashi there at all yet. Oh well. He'd just see the painting then go. So Kuroko searched for the painting of himself but had trouble finding it. It was hard to get through the crowds, especially the one surrounding a certain painting._

 _It took a while but Kuroko finally got the idea to at least check the popular paintings when he couldn't find the painting. It was easy to get to the front of the crowd since no one noticed him. The sight did stun him a bit. He didn't think it would turn out this great..._

 _"Kyaaa! Look! Look! Isn't the boy beautiful?" One female student asked her friend while they wee admiring the said portrait._

 _"I know right! But look at his gaze! It's like he's looking at something he wants but... he kind of seems sad yet... very pretty."_

 _"Sad? Hmmm... Not exactly sad but maybe... longing for something?"_

 _"Yeah! That! But even though he's looking to the side, I don't think he's that sad... How to explain it... Ugh! It's hard!"_

 _"Haha don't worry Miya! I know what you mean." Both of the girls looked up at the painting with smiles, "The boy is beautiful. I wish I could meet him in real life."_

 _The two giggled to themselves, agreeing with the feeling before slowly walking away, or better say passing through the crowd. Kuroko listened in curiously, wanting to know the opinion of others that looked at it._

 _He couldn't believe the things he heard. He was beautiful? People wanted to meet him? And the strangest thing is that they understood the look in his eyes. They saw that he was longing for something. They saw that he was lonely..._

 _Did he really have to have a painting done just to get noticed? No one's wanted to talk to him before and now that this painting was up, people longed to meet him. Would this finally bring in new friends? The company he's always wanted?_

 _All Kuroko could do was watch and listen, listening to other students who all had different thoughts on his portrait. It was fascinating to hear what others thought, especially with such variety of views on his image. So many thoughts... although he did notice that many of them captured the same message of loneliness... It was amazing to listen to..._

 _A figure in the distance smiled, spotting the bluenette among the crowd before approaching the said teen, "Do you like it?" Akashi curiously asked, looking at the painting as well._

 _Kuroko looked over at Akashi, a little surprised when he suddenly appeared. Usually he was the one appearing of no where and scaring people..._

 _He looked back at the painting. "Who wouldn't like it?" It was pretty amazing how Akashi managed to portray his longing for company... Wait, Akashi would only be able to portray that if he knew how Kuroko was feeling. Did he know from the beginning that he was lonely? Is that another reason why he approached him? "It's absolutely beautiful."_

 _Thank you." The redhead's smile widened, glancing over at Kuroko in content. The said painting in question portrayed an image of Kuroko looking to the left while the background were many sakura leaves that were falling down. He was leaning against the tree root while in a white shirt that represented purity._

 _The colours that were used were soft, mostly teal blue, light pink, light beige for the skin and white. The image was soft, portraying Kuroko as a fragile being while still maintaining his inner strength. That was the image Akashi wanted to portray and yet a single image doesn't have one meaning. How one sees an image is in the eye of the beholder._

 _"It's your recognition that I've been waiting for. Now I can say for certain that I've succeeded in my portrait."_

 _"Even if I didn't get recognition, you would've succeeded anyway. Your painting is amazing." Kuroko smiled softly. "Sorry, I don't mean any offense by this, but I didn't expect it to turn out so great..."_

 _"Is that so?" Akashi raised a brow, "Were you underestimating my skills?" He teased, although the compliment did make him happy, "To be honest, I found the painting to be very beautiful myself. I'm not saying this because I drew it but because it has the most important element within it." An essential part without which the painting wouldn't have it's essence, "It had emotion."_

 _Akashi turned to Kuroko, "I know this may be selfish of me but I can't help but ask... would you be willing to pose for me once again?"_

 _Akashi actually wanted to paint him again? Kuroko stared with shock. Would he be able to actually pose this time and stuff? He didn't know what to say. "I-I'm not sure if people would be willing to see more of me... They'll get tired of me, even in paint form sooner or later..."_

 _A chuckle escaped the redhead, "I doubt that would happen. You're a beautiful individual. Your beauty will surely last for an eternity." Akashi's words surprised Kuroko a bit, "Unlike the rest who could barely keep still for me to draw them, you display an emotion that inspires me and gives me the strength to pain on." But then he paused for a second, trying to find a way to say what he wanted to say, "However, the reason I would like you specifically is because I do find you to be very beautiful."_

 _There he goes again, calling him beautiful... How could Kuroko refuse someone as kind as Akashi? "Okay... But I doubt I'll be as good as last time. I don't think I can do specific poses either. For this picture you didn't tell me to pose so... I don't know if I can hold a complicated pose for long..."_

 _"No, no, I apologise if you misunderstood. I don't need you to do anything specific so you don't have to worry about that. All I need is for you to be yourself." Only this way will the true beauty show, along with the emotions that are within it. Kuroko was really an interesting individual, certainly catching Akashi's interest._

 _"Could you come with me? I think it's best if we get out of this crowd." It was a bit hard to talk over people._

 _"Oh, yeah, that's fine." Kuroko agreed. Even if it was an art gallery, this was still a high school and everyone still spoke loudly to each other. He followed the redhead who lead him out and away from the crowd. "So I just have to sit down and be myself? It's that easy?"_

 _"Yes." Akashi's reply was quick, "You don't even have to sit down. You can stand, lay down and do anything you'd like." No restraints whatsoever, "That is the way I draw."_

 _"I like that... I'm sure that if you ever aim for a career in the art world, you'll do great." Kuroko smiled again as he looked down, almost as if he was shy. "I'm glad you chose me though... it's really surreal."_

 _A career in the art world? If only Akashi had a choice to choose himself, perhaps he would do art, "I'll consider it." Was his answer, smiling widely at Kuroko's last remark, "I'm honoured. I would say that it was 'surreal' that you've accepted. If you didn't, I wouldn't have known what to so. Although I have to say that I had an ulterior motive as well." Apart from the beauty that is._

 _Their eyes met, Kuroko's expression now a confused one, "I've seen you around school quite often and since I'm in the student council, it's my duty to know each and every student." It's a part of the job, "I've always meant to ask you but couldn't find the right opportunity to do so... I would like to know if you would agree to be my friend."_

 _A friend... a new friend, like Kuroko's always wanted... "You want to be friends with me? I know you think I'm a good model and beautiful, but like I said, I'm a social outcast... I'm probably really boring. You wouldn't want to hang with me."_

 _And he has low self esteem to boot, "Then would you let me judge for myself? I stand by my word."_

 _Kuroko glanced up before shrugging. "I guess... I mean, I wouldn't mind having you as a friend at all. I'd like that..."_

 _"Then it's settled." The two were walking down the corridor until Akashi suggested... "Are you hungry? Would you like to eat lunch together?"_

 _Lunch? Kuroko was surprised by the sudden request. "Lunch, huh? Sounds a lot like... a date." He joked._

 _But then when he turned to look at Akashi, he was a bit nervous. Did he slip up? Did it sound awkward? Maybe he shouldn't have said it... But then when the redhead spoke, "It could be if you'd like it to be." Kuroko was surprised. He felt the other touch his hand, looking up at Akashi, "Let's go."_

* * *

The next thing Kuroko knew, he was staring up at the same old ceiling he's been waking up to ever since he moved in with Kagami. What was different this time was that he... He was crying. He didn't realize it at first since his mind was still on Akashi. Once he felt the wetness on his face, he was shocked. He was crying? ...Why? Why was he crying...

He wiped at his eyes, turning his head to see if Kagami was awake. Good, he was still asleep... He didn't want to explain to Kagami why he was crying after dreaming of his ex...

The past was in the past but Kuroko couldn't let go of it. He's trying but his mind seems to have a mind of his own... or maybe it's his feelings rebelling against him? However it may be Kuroko had to get ready for work. Luckily he begins his shift much earlier than Kagami, going to his office at 8 am while his boyfriend begins at 12 am, because of this, Kuroko was always the first one to leave.

Not wanting to wake Kagami up, Kuroko went downstairs to get himself some breakfast and then head out. Hopefully his thoughts of Akashi wont be surfacing again during work... What should he do?

Well doesn't Kuroko just have the greatest luck ever? He told himself that he wouldn't think of Akashi at all during work but it's impossible when his job revolves around couples and relationships. He found himself getting distracted during sessions and even after sessions with a patient.

It made the days go on faster though. He didn't even realize three days had already passed... He was really thinking, huh? He didn't even realize so much time had passed.

Kuroko jumped when he heard his office phone ring. Since its not his personal phone, it's probably just a co-worker or his boss... Hopefully it's not the latter. He leaned forward in his chair (he hadn't realized he was leaning back in the first place) and picked up the phone. "Hello?... What is it?" He asked with a sigh, just wanting to get to the point right from the beginning.

"Ah! Doctor Kuroko, I'm terribly sorry to disturb but it seems that we have a new patient enrolling into our faculty." The voice of a fellow co-worker gave Kuroko some relief, knowing it wasn't the boss to tell him off or worse, fire him, "The patient is one with... ummm... He has a problem of an unsuccessful relationship, just like those patients you've had before. Would you like to take him? I know you requested to have all these patients come to you so I was unsure."

Yup, that's just what he needed. Another patient. Great. "Of course I'll take him. I meant it when I said I'd take every patient I can help." Kuroko said, glad he didn't have to force out a smile since they're talking over the phone. "I'll take whoever it is. When's the first appointment they requested?"

"Let me check." Kuroko listened to the sound of rustling paper and the opening of drawers, "Tomorrow morning would be their first appointment, at 12 am. Would that be good for you Kuroko-sensei?"

"Thats fine by me. I don't have too many appointments tomorrow so that's okay." Kuroko said, holding back a sigh. "Is that all? Is there anything else you need from me?"

"No that's all. Thank you very much sensei! I'll be sure to send you his profile tomorrow morning before your meeting. I apologise that I can't send it sooner but due to his quick sign-up, we have no other choice."

"That's alright. Take care." Kuroko ended the call and finally let out a long sigh. A new patient? Great. Just perfect... Looking over at his clock, Kuroko was relieved to see it was finally time to go home. He didn't want to stay any longer than necessary today. He just wanted to go home and relax.

He packed up what he needed in his bag and left quickly. Even though he was almost in a rush to get home, he still didn't miss that obvious shade of red once he made it to the lobby. He stopped for a moment, staring at the person who looks /just like Akashi/ sitting in the lobby, filling out some papers. They didn't just look like Akashi. They were Akashi! Akashi was at his work place! And were those papers belonging to the company?

Not wanting Akashi to spot him (who knows if he did or didn't at this point), Kuroko rushed out the doors and to his car. He definitely needed to get home and lay down. Did he just imagine Akashi there? Was he going crazy? He had to get home. He needed a vanilla milkshake and someone to hold onto him...

"Tetsuya!" But then when he heard the familiar voice call out to him, Kuroko stopped in place. He was so close as well... His car was at the palm of his reach! But then this must mean that he wasn't imagining things... "Wait Tetsuya! I've wanted to talk to you for a bit. Do you have some time?"

"...I'd really like to get home... So if you don't mind, we can talk another time?" Kuroko suggested without turning to look at the other. Only one person called him by his first name other than his parents so there was no need to turn to see who it was. "Please... I don't want to talk now.."

Again. He's denying him once again... Akashi moved his hand down, lowering his head, "I-I see... Then I'll see you at another time."

Kuroko slowly nodded and quickly got into his car. He didn't want to spend another second around Akashi and end up doing someone he regrets. He pulled away without looking at Akashi and headed home, looking forward to being in the safety of his home even more.

However as Kuroko was pulling away, Akashi watched him leave and then when he disappeared behind a building, Akashi knew that he was gone... yet again. It was funny how fate brought them together like this and yet they still didn't talk to one another as they should have. There was so much Akashi wanted to know, so many unanswered questions...

He looked into the direction Kuroko disappeared to, his eyes focusing into the distance before moving away to go back into the building. There was still some work he needed to do here.

The whole way home, Kuroko tried not to think about Akashi while thinking about Akashi. It was impossible. How could he not think about anyone other than him? What else could distract him... Oh. Kuroko knew what could distract him.

When he pulled up to his home, he could tell Kagami was home since the lights were on. He forced himself to walk up the steps and enter the house. Immediately Kagami was there to greet him, but he didn't even get to finish his greeting before Kuroko pulled his head down to place a kiss on his lips. He usually never initiated any kisses, so this was a first for both of them.

Kagami's eyes shot wide open, looking down at Kuroko in surprise. W-What was this? A kiss out of the blue like this? This wasn't like Kuroko at all but even so, Kagami accepted the kiss. He leaned in, the two immersing themselves in one another before letting go. They lightly panted, looking into each other's eyes, "W-What's that all about?"

"...Nothing. I just... wanted to be close to you." He mumbled. Even after that kiss, all Kuroko could think about was Akashi. It wasn't enough to make him forget! "Kagami-kun, you're not cooking right? Do you want to go upstairs with me?"

But the redhead stood frozen yet again. What was happening? Was this his Kuroko? Did someone exchange him for an imposter? It was like Kagami's dreams were coming true! "N-No! I just finished making dinner s-so... I'll go with you! of course!"

Kuroko gave a soft sigh of relief as he took Kagami's hand, ready to lead him upstairs. "And... please don't hold back."

With pleasure! Kagami moved, picking up Kuroko to hold him bridal style, "Remember, you've asked for it." He smirked, going up the stairs and into their bedroom. He still couldn't believe this was happening but since they were gonna do it, it has to be true. Oh well, he'll think about everything else later.

The door was closed and the two bodies climbed onto the bed, undressing each other before doing the deed. Their love was passionate and so were they, showing it in their actions of affection. They panted, kissing while performing the most intimate act of love. This was a time were they thought about no one but themselves.

Night had fallen and as the clock moved, so did the two lovers eventually end their act of love. They panted, holding each other gently in their arms. Kuroko leaned on Kagami's chest while the other placed his hand around his lover, kissing him gently on the head, "I love you Kuroko. I love you like nobody else."

Like nobody else... but there was somebody else. Kuroko flinched at the thought of Akashi. And it was going so well! He forgot all about Akashi until after they were done!

He laid his head on Kagami's chest, trying to relax. Maybe he shouldn't have told Kagami not to hold back. He had work tomorrow, and his hips were already sore... "Me too..." He managed to get out before closing his eyes. "Should we get up for dinner now?"

"Hmmm... Nah... It's already late anyway. Let's just sleep." It was already four in the morning after all so Kagami couldn't bother getting out of bed. Everything was already cold anyway.

Kuroko nodded again and just went along with it. He wasn't sure if he could get up anyway. Besides, he needed to sleep now or else he won't be energised enough for work.

Fortunately the dreams of Akashi decided not to show their faces again so Kuroko had a peaceful night of sleep. Waking up was a bit of a pain though. Getting dressed was even worse, but somehow Kuroko managed.

He left a note for Kagami before leaving for work. He had one appointment in the morning, the new one at 12, and one more a few hours into the afternoon. It was a pretty slow day today so Kuroko lucked out. Gosh, his hips and back were killing him! He struggled to walk properly just to get to his office!

And unfortunately for him, his co-workers could see him struggling as well, drawing attention as he made his way to his office, "Good morning Kuroko-sensei, are you alright? You seem a bit unwell today?" Another psychiatrist who Kuroko knew very well asked. The man had his office right next to Kuroko's own and from time to time they would even exchange information about patients, giving each other some advice.

Why did he have to be nosy sometimes? Okay, Kuroko knew he wasn't being nosy but just concerned for a fellow worker, but he really didn't want to come up witha story. "I'm fine... Just slept weird so my back is sore, that's all." He said before going into his office quickly.

The man raised a brow, watching Kuroko leave confusingly. How strange... he was definitely acting strange today. Ah! That's right! The file! They quickly had to compile it for Kuroko to look at before the patient comes in! The man took off, going to the reception to get the file sorted and ready.

Finally getting to his chair, Kuroko sat down with a relieved sigh. Finally... The pain lessened now that he was relaxing. He made a mental note to himself to never let Kagami do whatever he wanted again. It was too much for poor little Kuroko to handle!

After giving himself a few minutes to just sit back in his chair and relax, Kuroko sat up to focus on what needed to be done. He wondered if this day would pass by just as fast as the others.

He took some papers to examine, passing time until 12 o'clock when his new patient would arrive. Now that he thought about it, he had no information on the patient! What was the staff doing? Kuroko tried standing up to go and ask what was happening but his sore back prevented him from doing so. Was it that bad that it prevented him from doing his job?

But now that he thought about it, Kuroko should be fine. He had cases before where he took patients without knowing about their conditions beforehand. This case should be no different. He looked up at the clock, noting that it was just ten minutes until the patient would arrive. Perfect, at least he didn't have to wait any longer.

Then suddenly a knock could be heard.

Kuroko was startled for a moment. He didn't expect that knock... Who could it be? The patient? They're early... Unless it's the staff with the information he needed?

Usually he would get up to greet the new patient, but with his condition... "Please come in. It's unlocked." He said out loud. When that door open, he stiffened as he saw the red hair appear before the whole body. No... No, it couldn't be. This was a joke. It had to be. Akashi Seijuuro was not in his office right now...

Before Akashi could even open his mouth, Kuroko stood up quickly. Maybe a bit too quickly since he winced in pain. However that didn't stop him from continuing. "What are you doing here? When I said we could talk later, I didn't mean at my workplace! I have an appointment soon."

Akashi was surprised, standing in place before smirking, "And that's why I'm here Tetsuya. I came for the appointment."

"You're lying." Kuroko's immediate response was. He felt guilty since he knew Akashi usually never lied, but there was no way Akashi was his patient. "Why would you need help for issues with lovers and couples?"

"Why?" Akashi closed the door behind him before taking a step forward, "It's funny that it's you who asked. Shouldn't you already know about my case? Both in private life and in professional one."

Kuroko glared slightly as he sat down, trying not to since at the pain. "Fine. Sit down then." He'd just treat him like another patient... Except he would get the session over with as soon as possible.

Akashi proceeded to do as Kuroko asked, moving to sit on the couch before facing the bluenette, "Pardon me for asking Tet-... Kuroko-sensei, but I can't help but notice some displeasure within you. Could it be because your patient turned out to be someone you knew?" He asked curiously.

"Why are you asking me? You should already know." He threw Akashi's words right back at him. "It doesn't matter if I already know them. They're just a patient to me, nothing more. Now are you going to let me ask some questions?"

So that would mean that he simply categorises them all as patients, not caring about each any every one of them individually... Kuroko has really changed. Although Akashi did know that he was agitated, but even so Kuroko must have known that if he didn't do this, there was no way the two of them would have 'talked'.

Akashi parted his lips to reply but as he did, another knock could suddenly be heard, and when Kuroko gave the permission, a woman entered, "I apologise Kuroko-sensei! Here is the file!" She ran to the doctor, panting as she gave him the document, "Ah! I see that the patient has already come. Good morning." She bowed while Akashi did the same.

"I'll be on my way then, I apologise for the interruption." She quickly went to the door and disappeared as quickly. Akashi eyed the file that was now in Kuroko's hands, "If possible, could you please not read it sensei? I would like to discuss my problem with you personally."

Kuroko looked at the file for a second then looked up at Akashi. "...It's standard procedure to read the files of our patients. Are you perhaps telling me not to do my job properly due to personal feelings?" He asked with a small frown.

"Not at all." Akashi crossed his legs, "It was a simple request from a patient in need. Isn't it best to comply with the wishes of the desperate client? In order for them to convey their problems clearly, they need full cooperation with the one that will help them. Wouldn't you agree sensei?"

Kuroko gripped the papers in his hand, nearly crumbling them. Even now, years later, Akashi was still always right. "Fine." He gave a tight smile as he dropped the papers into the trash next to his seat. "I'll listen to your story personally then. I'm sure it's so interesting, so let's hear it."

"Hmm..." The other hummed with a smirk, "You do seem very enthusiastic sensei, however, before I begin, I would like to tell you that I've been advised to seek professional help from someone like yourself before. However, since I profoundly refused, I didn't receive any. I suppose you could see this as a late intake." After their high school graduation Akashi was in such a state that he... Everyone was worried about him... He'd rather not remember.

"I see. Now would you like to tell me why you were told to get help in the first place?" Kuroko asked. He wished these sessions didn't have to last so long... He didn't want to deal with this right now. Especially with a sore back and hips. "What could have happened that would make a man like yourself need help from someone like me?"

Mismatched eyes met teal blue ones, gazing at one another with precision they've never looked at before, "Well, you see sensei, I've been left by someone whom I held very dear to me. At that time, I thought that nothing could go wrong and that my future with them was certain." Akashi leaned forward, leaning his head against his hands, "That is until one day they suddenly left, along with all of my sanity."

Kuroko paused for a moment, feeling genuine concern when Akashi said he lost his sanity. He couldn't possibly mean it seriously... He sighed softly and picked up a pen and clipboard. He couldn't bring personal feelings to his work. Akashi was still a patient...

"Tell me what happened if you don't mind. Tell me from your point of view on what happened." Kuroko told Akashi, ready to take notes.

Akashi noticed this, his eyes observing the other carefully as if examining the psychiatrist in his own way. Finally, the two of them could talk, something Akashi had wished for a very long time. His eyes never left Kuroko as he spoke, "It was the day of our high school graduation, the day that marked the end of a certain period in our lives. I was prepared to graduate, with the person I loved. Everything had been perfect." So perfect it was surreal. Although Akashi couldn't lie, he did notice something different in Kuroko that day...

"I won't go into detail as to why we went our separate ways because up to this day... even I myself don't fully know." His eyes slowly moved away from Kuroko for the first time, looking out the window in thought, "After we broke up, I was left in a state of shock. I didn't know what to do, locking myself in my room for days before an idea came to mind. I decided to search for that person once again." His eyes narrowed and yet there was no hatred within them, only sorrow.

"But no matter how hard I looked, I couldn't find them anywhere. Not in the places we used to visit, nor their home." Because when Akashi came to Kuroko's house, all of the lights were off and nobody was answering the door.

"It was then that my mind went blank. I don't remember much of what I did, apart from what my friends and relatives have told me. I..." His eyes glanced back at Kuroko, holding gazes for a few seconds before Akashi looked downwards, something Kuroko rarely saw him do. It made the bluenette feel somewhat uneasy... "I apologise. I don't remember." He looked back up at Kuroko, his eyes sharp once again.

Kuroko knew that look. He knew when Akashi was lying. His voice never wavered and he never gave any body language. But he does break eye contact. Akashi is a man who looks in another's eyes when talking to them. When he looks away, he had to be lying.

"Look... I can't help you if you don't tell me everything." Kuroko told him with a soft voice to help Akashi relax. If he even needed to relax anyway. "You have to tell me Akashi-kun. Sooner or later. That is if you want the help you need."

So Kuroko has noticed. Even a small gesture like this made Akashi nostalgic, "Then I'd prefer if I told you later. As a patient, I don't feel that I'm ready to tell you just yet." If he ever will... "I hope you understand sensei."

"I understand. That's alright. I don't push anyone to answer anything they don't want to answer." Kuroko offered a small smile. "Would you mind if I asked you some questions? Is it too soon to ask anything?"

Akashi shook his head, "Of course not. Please ask away."

"You said you... blanked out. Do you mean like you didn't act like yourself or... did you actually... blank out?" Kuroko asked. He was actually concerned if Akashi actually blanked out. Did their break up affect him so much?

"I would have to say that it was a mixture of both." Akashi admitted but even so he didn't want to reveal too much. He didn't want Kuroko to blame himself or pity Akashi for anything that happened afterwards. Everything that happened did so for a reason... that unknown reason... "I do remember sitting on my chair before suddenly everything turned black. When I woke up again, I was on my bed." He explained, using the most harmless example he could think of, "I also remember doing things such as cutting my pillows apart or breaking my chair."

Breaking his chair? What did he do? Did breaking up with Akashi really make him lose his sanity? "That's... a very unique case..." Kuroko made sure to write that down immediately. Akashi might need more than just someone like Kuroko... "U-Um... How do you feel how? Do you uh... still blank out?"

There was some panic within Kuroko's eyes and Akashi saw it. He was worried as well but Akashi didn't want that at all. Talking about this topic will only make things worse, "I apologise but I don't feel comfortable talking about it any further. If we could, may we move onto a different topic?"

Kuroko hesitated but slowly nodded. He had to keep his patient comfortable so he can't pressure them. "Okay, let me ask this... How do you feel about this person now?" He asked. He felt he already knew the answer but the girl from that night still confused him.

Akashi took his time answering this question, his eyes already conveying the answer for him. How does he feel about that special person? That was easy to answer, "I feel frustrated every time I think about the day they left. I don't know why they did but I can't help myself but feel that they had a reason for doing so. I tried to make myself hate that person, but every time I would try, it would be a useless attempt." A small smile appeared on Akashi's face.

"They must think I'm deranged by now due to everything I said, but I do want them to bare in mind that over ten years have passed since then. I've changed and so did they." So many years passed by in a blink of an eye... "We've graduated high school over ten yeas ago and never did I stop thinking about them. My feelings still haven't changed." What a fool he was, but it wasn't something he could fix that easily.

"I still love them." He said as his gaze was on Kuroko's eyes, "I am unable to find love in anyone else... sensei."

Kuroko could understand how Akashi felt. He was the same after all.

He sighed and put the clipboard down. He couldn't keep his feelings out of this. He knew it was unprofessional, but he couldn't help it. "I'm... sorry." Kuroko started but found that he couldn't continue and tell Akashi why. He wasn't sure if he could tell Akashi why he left.

"Akashi-kun, is there anything I can do? And not as your doctor." He asked. "Look, I'll... I'll do almost anything to make it up to you. I'll try my best to help you."

Help? Could such a wound be healed? After all these years, the hole in Akashi's heart was only getting bigger. Is it even possible to fix it now? Akashi wasn't sure, "I don't want your pity Tetsuya. That's not why I've come here today." He got straight to the point, looking up at Kuroko, "I will, however, accept your help as a psychiatrist."

But there was one question he wanted to ask, "Since I've answered the question, could I ask you the same? How do you feel about me now?" It was only fair to ask, plus, Akashi wanted to know. There was no way Kuroko could have moved on.

"That..." Kuroko glanced away, his mind racing. How could answer this? He was in a relationship! Plus he was trying to forget Akashi, not admit he's still in love! "I... I'm in a relationship right now... I can't answer that..."

If Kuroko couldn't answer then what he wanted to say was clear. Kuroko didn't say that he moved on or that he had forgotten about him, instead he chose not to answer. It must mean that even if they're minimal, he still has feelings towards Akashi. Those words... 'I've moved on', could have given Akashi some closure, a closure he doesn't wish for. He was somewhat relieved by the answer but disappointed at the same time.

"I see." Akashi's voice was soft, "Then could you answer another question? When we met at the restaurant, how did you feel when you saw me?"

"Well, I did feel a lot of shock... Didn't expect to see you there." Kuroko said. "I don't know how I felt exactly though... I was still in shock that you were actually here, right in front of me..." A part of Kuroko had been scared. His ex was right in front of him and who knows what he could do to Kuroko. He was lucky Akashi wasn't the type of person set on revenge.

The other part... He didn't want to admit it, but he was... happy. Akashi was right in front of him, the person who never left his mind for ten years.

"It's the same for me. Although I did feel that my wishes had come true. I finally managed to find you." A smile appeared on Akashi's face, showing that he meant what he said, "And now that we've met again, I would like to maintain a relationship with you." He hesitated a bit but finally spoke again, "I would like to be... your friend."

It took Kuroko a few moments to figure out why that sounded familiar. In his dream a few days before, the dream about his past, Akashi said this at the art gallery...

It filled Kuroko with slight nostalgia. He couldn't find himself able to refuse. "I... don't see what's wrong with staying as friends... Okay. We can be friends..."

"Thank you." At leat this way, Akashi would be able to see Kuroko again. He thought the other would decline but yet again, Kuroko has proved him wrong. That is one of the things Akashi loves about him after all, "Then as a sign of our friendship, would you let me invite you for a drink? Or rather, would you go with me to the observatory?"

An observatory? Well, at least it didn't sound like a date. Who'd go to an observatory for a date? Not that Kuroko wouldn't mind... Besides, this wasn't a date! They were friends! "Um... when I'm free I guess?"

"Perfect." It looks like Kuroko didn't realise it yet but they've been to the observatory before. Perhaps he'll remember once they're there, "When are you free? I could pick you up if you'd like, but then again... it would be best if your... boyfriend doesn't see. He would get the wrong impression."

"Um, you can meet me after work one day. I'll just tell Kagami-kun that I'll be working a little late that day." Kuroko said. He decided it would be best to hide the fact that he's friends with Akashi again from Kagami. Otherwise the other might freak out with worry or... who knows if he'd react differently.

"Alright." Akashi nodded, agreeing with the plan. Kuroko's new boyfriend, Kagami was it? What kind of a man was he? "This Kagami... does he treat you well Tetsuya?" There was a tint of worry in Akashi's voice.

Kuroko hesitated as he felt his cheeks heat up in the slightest. "He's... a very gentle person at times..." Unless you tell him he doesn't have to hold back! "He's good at cooking though. And he's very nice... sometimes. I mean, he does get road rage and stuff like that and sometimes he curses, but he's a good person!"

Those red cheeks... why were they so painful to see? "That's good to hear." Akashi stood up, "I'm glad you've found someone to love." Ah... those words were so hard to say... "I'll be on my way then, thank you for your time Tetsuya. Please send me a message when you've decided on a time to meet. I didn't change my phone number so you can contact me." Otherwise they would also see each other again in Akashi's next session.

He never changed his number? After all these years? "Okay... I'll tell you when you can pick me up..." Kuroko said. "I'll see you soon then, Akashi-kun." It was strange how he struggled to avoid Akashi, and now he was going on a d... He was going to an observatory with him.

The other smiled, making his way to the door. Now that Kuroko noticed the clock as well, it was the end of their session. Huh? He didn't even notice... time went by so quickly... "I'll see you later Tetsuya, goodbye."

"Goodbye..." Kuroko responded. Once Akashi left the room, it took Kuroko a few moments to realise what happened. He actually befriended Akashi again! And they were going to go out somewhere together! Alone! Why did Kuroko agree to this? He was in a relationship already!

It's not like he can refuse now... Besides, they weren't dating! This wasn't a date! It should be all fine... He hoped.

* * *

 **Author notes**

* * *

 **KurokoTetsuya101:** Hope you guys like the 2nd chapter :D Please don't get the wrong idea about Kuroko :( We put him in a difficult position so he's being torn on what to do :( You'll understand more as you read on but yh :( No hate for my poor bby please :(

On a side note, we're super glad that you guys enjoyed the 1st chapter! :D It's good to be back and read all your reviews! :D Thank you guys for not forgetting about us, even though we were gone for a bit :( We won't let you down because we have more stories prepared! Hehe~ But for now, we hope you'll like this one just like the previous ones before it :D Thank you and PLZ don't forget to review! :D Bless you guys who reviewed the last chapter! We read all of your thoughts and we're super ULTRA grateful for them. Thank you :3 *hugs everyone tightly* Any support would be great :D and don't be afraid to send us any art if you have any XD Bell and I love to see them XD Thank you and see you next week! :D

A heads up! This story is updated every week on SATURDAY! :D

 **The Lucky Bell:** Uh, I guess I don't have much to say :'3 Got a headache so I cant think... Just remember, keep an open mind and everything! And enjoy the chapter!

 **This story is updated weekly.**


	3. It's (not) a Date

**WARNING! If you don't like yaoi (boy x boy) then please don't read this.**

 **Kuroko no Basuke as well as the cover image used for this story both belong to their respective owners.**

 **This is a roleplay story done by KurokoTetsuya101 and The Lucky Bell.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3 - It's (not) a Date**

* * *

With his mind full of Akashi again, Kuroko got through the day, taking in one more patient before heading home. The next patient he had was an older man that had an obsession with his wife. Kuroko had to admit that he barely got though talking with since his thoughts were somewhere else completely.

At the end of the day Kuroko packed his bag and went back home. He couldn't wait to have some dinner but then again, he was also thinking at what time he could meet up with Akashi. Would tomorrow be fine? He was free... would he seem desperate then? It was a hard choice to make...

Before he knew it, he made it home. Ah... Home... with his boyfriend...

Kuroko shook his head. There was no need to worry! He wasn't cheating on Kagami, so he had no reason to he afraid! He went inside the house, trying not to seem nervous. "Kagami-kun? I'm home." He called out, already smelling dinner. Maybe after he goes to the observatory with Akashi, they could go out to eat too?

"Oh! Hey Kuroko! I'm back here in the kitchen!" Kagami called out but at the same time, Kuroko could hear the sound of meat being grilled on the stove.

Kuroko put his bag down by the couch before going into the kitchen. "It looks good." He complimented, standing by the table instead of his lover. "Thanks again, Kagami-kun."

"Geez~ You know you don't have to thank me every time right?" Kagami teased, turning the meat in the pan, "Do I get my kiss now?"

Kuroko didn't speak for a moment as thoughts ran through his head. "I-I don't know... you had a lot last night..." He tried to tease, although it was really just an excuse.

Kagami raised a brow, noticing that Kuroko was different, especially after yesterday night. It was like a switch had been turned and he returned back to his other self... the withdrawn and hesitant self... the side that still loves Akashi... "That's right, how are you feeling? Are your hips still sore?" He asked in concern.

"Um, I'm okay. It's a good thing I don't need to move around much for my job." Kuroko smiled a little before shrugging. "Thanks for the concern though. How was your day?"

Kagami nodded to show that he was listening, "There was a fire today downtown. I was dispatched with my squad to put it down and we did just in time, no causalities." They were really lucky today since the fire wasn't that big.

"I'm glad nothing happened." Kuroko said truthfully, only then moving closer to Kagami. "I'm glad you're okay too."

The other smiled, managing to sneak a kiss now that Kuroko was beside him, "Of course I would be idiot. I need to come back home to you after all."

Kuroko pouted a little bit, but it was to hide his uneasiness. "Well, at least I know you won't get killed in a fire now..."

"You thought I would before!?" Kagami grumbled but smirked none the less, "Just eat your dinner to help heal those sore hips of yours."

"I wouldn't have gotten them if you weren't so rough." Kuroko pouted again. Just before Kagami could defend himself, Kuroko's phone began to ring from his pocket. He took it out, wondering who it could be.

His eyes widened slightly when the ID came up as "DONT ANSWER". Oh. It was Akashi. "Sorry, it's a patient!" He told Kagami, not necessarily lying as he left the kitchen to answer his phone. "Y-Yes?" He answered the phone, trying to seem casual so Kagami didn't question him.

"Hello Tetsuya, is this a good time?" Akashi's voice spoke from the other side, "I hope I'm not interrupting."

"No, I just got home..." Kuroko said, keeping his voice as quiet as he could. "Is there... any reason you called? I thought you'd let me call first."

"Yes, I apologise but something had come up so I'll need to know the time we would meet up. If you could tell me now, that would be great."

"Um..." Kuroko went over his schedule. He could probably do it tomorrow... "Is tomorrow evening fine for you?"

"Tomorrow?" Akashi asked, Kuroko hearing him do something in the background before replying again, "Tomorrow it is then. Thank you Tetsuya, I can't wait to see you."

"Y-Yeah... Um.. same here..." He admitted, his voice almost silent from embarrassment. "I have to go... I'll see you tomorrow. You can come at 6."

"Alright, I'll be there." Kuroko thought that Akashi's voice sounded a bit happy, probably because he's excited, "Goodnight, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Goodnight." Kuroko replied before they both hung up. He should probably tell Kagami he was staying late tomorrow then.

He returned to the kitchen, noticing that dinner was finally done. "Sorry, a patient said they had urgent business we had to go over. I'll be home a little late tomorrow, okay?"

Kagami had placed the plates down on the table, "Urgent?" He asked in concern but also interest, "Is is that serious?" Kuroko did have serious cases once in a while so it was nothing unusual. However, since one of those serious patients has threatened Kuroko before by holding him hostage, Kagami had to worry.

The man that did it was an older man around his forties. He had just broken up with his wife of twenty years and was in a state of mental breakdown. Losing it, he restrained Kuroko before going out to the rest of the doctors, demanding a ransom. Luckily security was there to get everything under control.

"It's okay, it's not that serious. They're not violent at all." Kuroko said just as he remembered what Akashi told him. He used to (used to, or still does?) blank out and often woken up to broken or ripped up things in his room...

"Nothing like "that" will happen again, okay?" Kuroko assured. "Even if itdid, security has improved since then. It'll be fine."

Kagami gave his boyfriend a look, "You can try to assure me but I'll still worry. Your job is dealing with people who are nuts so you never know what to expect." Although when Kuroko glared back at the remark, Kagami sighed, "Fine! Fine! They're people that need help but-" Again he noticed Kuroko's glare, "Ugh... y-you know what I mean!" Kagami grumbled before sitting down on his seat in defeat, "Since you'll be late tomorrow, then I might as well stay longer in the station. I have some work to finish up anyways."

"Good. Let's both get some work done then." Kuroko smiled, feeling a twinge of guilt. His lover was going to work more while he was going on a date- ahem, NOT A DATE with another man. His ex to be exact...

"Yeah~ Yeah~ But be safe! I can't stress it enough!" Kagami pressed, taking a first bite of his meal which was meat yet again... Kagami was a meat lover, thus explaining the choice of meal.

"Says the firefighter who risks his life everyday." Kuroko pouted. The night didn't go on for long since the two decided to go to bed after dinner. They had to stay up later tomorrow after all.

The next day Kuroko felt both excited and anxious. He was finally going to go out somewhere that wasn't a restaurant or... anything food related... Kuroko liked going out to eat with Kagami on dates, but he wanted to do things too! It was only so rarely they play street basketball too.

Kuroko wanted to actually go out and do something. But to do it with an ex? That's what made Kuroko anxious. What if somehow Kagami found him? What if this was all some joke to seehow Kuroko would react when his ex came back?

Was he horrible for doing this? He's heard of people continuing to be friends after they dated. This shouldn't be weird, right? He supposed the only thing that determined if it was messed up or not is if he still likes Akashi... Which he kind of did. But what about Kagami then? Ugh, he didn't know what to do!

Kuroko was in his office, finishing up and packing his things when suddenly a knock could be heard. He gave the person permission to enter and as soon as the door opened, Kuroko saw Akashi on the other side. The redhead was smiling and Kuroko could see that he was prepared, dressed nicer than usual for the day. Although... back in high school, Akashi used to dress in much fancier clothing. However, because Kuroko didn't want the attention of other people that much, Akashi adjusted his style a bit. Even now, Akashi remembered that...

"Hello Tetsuya" Akashi greeted, closing the door behind him, "Am I early?"

"Oh, no. I'd say you're on time." Kuroko smiled a little, feeling a little nostalgic. "I've already finished packing up so... We can head out now if you'd like."

The other nodded, "I'd like that very much." Akashi had been excited ever since the two agreed to meet. It was almost surreal that they would go out together like this again.

Kuroko had to hold in a small laugh when he noticed how excited Akashi was. "Someone's real excited for this, huh?"

"How could I not be?" Akashi smiled, taking a few steps closer to the bluenette, "We haven't seen each other in over ten years. The you that I loved has grown up and so I would like to learn about the current you." Almost like meeting a new person and yet not quite.

Even if it's already been ten years, even if he's with someone else, Kuroko couldn't stop his heart from pounding when Akashi got closer and told him he basically loved him. Seriously, was he a teenager again?

"I guess I'm curious to learn about the new you too..." Kuroko smiled. "Here, let's get going. I'm excited to finally go somewhere that's not a food place."

The other tilted his head to the side, "Not a food place?" Does Kuroko usually go out to eat often? "Would you tell me about that as well? We have so much to talk about." Akashi looked at Kuroko with a smile before going towards the door again, opening it for the bluenette, "After you. My car is parked outside."

Kuroko nodded and walked out the door. "Yeah... We don't go out much, other than to eat. We don't... do things like go to the observatory or anything like that." He admitted to Akashi.

"Is that so? Then Kagami must be a food lover." Since Akashi knew that wasn't the case for Kuroko, it must be because of his new boyfriend. He smiled at the thought because knowing the bluenette, it must be quite vexing for him to go since he doesn't eat much, not even half of the plate usually. But then again, that was the Kuroko he knew in the past...

Once the two have made it to the reception, Akashi lowered his hat onto his face so that the rest of the staff couldn't see him, "Then you're in luck because I would go anywhere, as long as you're with me."

"How kind of you then." Kuroko joked with a smile. He knew why Akashi was trying to avoid having his face seen. Having doctors and patients hang out outside of work while they were having sessions wasn't usually the best idea. Especially since most people who go to Kuroko have relationship troubles. It wouldn't look good if Kuroko was hanging out with troubled patients...

"So... What made you think of the observatory?" Kuroko asked once they were outside the building.

"You don't remember?" He knew Kuroko didn't remember before but he still doesn't know? "It's a surprise then. I'll tell you when we arrive." Akashi unlocked his car which was a fancy black jeep. He opened the door for Kuroko to get in, "Do you want me to put your bags in the trunk?"

"O-Oh, if you want to, go ahead." Kuroko said as he got in the car when Akashi opened the door. "Thanks, Akashi-kun. You're being awfully generous." Just like back then.

Akashi took the bags, "It's no trouble, I just want us to have a good time." He smiled before closing the door, placing the bags back before going to sit in the driver's seat. He turned on the engine before pulling out of the parking lot, "Thank you Tetsuya, for giving me this opportunity." He still had a hard time believing this was actually happening.

"Uh, yeah..." There was really nothing wrong with this, right? Kuroko really hoped that it was alright... It wasn't like they were dating or anything. "So... How has every thing been, you know? Anything big happen in your life? And... if I may ask... who was that girl?"

The girl that was with him on the night of their reunion... "She was a business partner of sorts, employed by my father. I went with her to discuss further plans on the business... canceling it." In order for Akashi not to have anything to do with her again... How stubborn his father is, it was praiseworthy but in Akashi's situation, it was something that was dragging him down.

"Moving on from the topic, nothing major happened in my life." He explained, "I'm employed by my father's company now so you could say that was something big that happened."

"...Do you still make art?" Kuroko reluctantly asked, looking over at Akashi. "Even if it's just a hobby, do you still paint? I... kind of miss seeing you paint..."

Memories surfaced once again... all those times they were together, paining with smiles on their faces... "I do from time to time, however, as time goes on it's much more difficult to do so." Because he's so busy with the company, "I do try to paint as much as I can though because it gives me a sense of calmness." Even though his thoughts were on the past, Akashi's eyes were still on the road, his body as if driving by itself, "To some extend... I do think painting has helped me recover."

Recover? Oh... from the breakup probably. "I'm glad you had something to help then... If you don't mind, one day I wish to see your paintings. Is that okay?"

A smile appeared on the redhead's face, "I'd be honoured if you came and saw them. No, as a matter of fact I insist." The paintings he drew at the time of his depression, would Kuroko find them beautiful? or would he see sorrow within them? Akashi wondered but was somewhat afraid at the same time. What would Kuroko think of him when he sees them?

"I'll come see them one day. I promise." Kuroko said. "Are they... at your house then?"

Akashi nodded, "Yes, they're in my apartment." When posed with the choice of getting a house or an apartment or a house, Akashi went with the apartment. The apartment... it was a place he thought they would... "I live alone so you're welcome to come whenever you'd like."

He lived alone? It must be lonely... "You can set up the time if you want. I'm sure I'll be able to make it if you gave me a day. If I'm busy, I'll make time for you."

Even when he's busy? "That would be great. Although if you're busy then I understand. We'll make plans so don't worry about it." Just like back in the day... "You still worry, just like I remember. That aspect of you hasn't changed."

"W-Well, of course I'd worry... you're still a kind person, which is another aspect that hasn't changed in you either." Kuroko glanced out the window, feeling his cheeks heat up again.

Kind... But what Kuroko doesn't know is that he's far from it. Only when he's with Kuroko he appears as another person, that is because the bluenette brings out the best of him, "I think you're far more kindhearted than I could ever be. You've become a psychiatrist who helps others in need. You care for others and help them, not expecting anything in return. That's truly rare... I never met anyone like you before."

"I doubt I'm that kind... I just like to help, that's all." How can Kuroko be called kind after all the trouble he caused Akashi?

Really kind... Kuroko's kindness is truly rare... Akashi remembered a day when he was getting ready for high school, agreeing to meet with his lover at a street that's near their school. They would meet up and then continue walking together to high school. Not wanting to make Kuroko wait, Akashi hurried, taking one toast before heading out the door.

 _He fast paced his way towards the street, finishing the toast before he turned the corner. Then when he did, he saw Kuroko kneeling down beside a bush as if searching for something inside, "Tetsuya?" He went to his boyfriend, "Tetsuya, did something happen?" He asked in concern, kneeling down as well._

 _Kuroko didn't reply at first, still searching through the bushes. A moment later, he pulled away while holding something close to his chest. It was... oh no._

 _"Akashi-kun... It's a pup..." Kuroko held out the pup to Akashi._

 _The redhead quickly moved away in instinct once he saw the small black and white puppy. Ugh... a dog! Akashi hates dogs... especially those that don't listen... "D-Did you find him in the bush?" Was he abandoned?_

 _"Yeah! He must've been left behind! He's so nice so... He was probably owned..." Kuroko frowned. "We have to help him somehow..."_

 _Help? But if they help him, then they'll have to hold onto him! Akashi didn't want that! But then again... would they get rid of him sooner if they help find his owner? Surely he must have just ran away._

 _Akashi hesitated, leaning closer to see if the pup had any sort of identification on him, "He doesn't seem to have a collar." This will be much more problematic than he thought._

 _The small puppy whined, leaning against Kuroko while brushing his head against his chest. He seemed cold since he was curling his body in Kuroko's arms and no wonder, it was the fall season after all and all the leaves had already began to fall._

 _Kuroko hugged the pup, trying to keep him warm. Then he got an idea and opened his jacket, placing the pup in his jacket and zipping it back up. "I don't want to leave him in the cold..."_

 _But they couldn't take him with them either, they had a class they had to go to, "Are you sure of this Tetsuya? His owner may come looking for him sooner or later. Perhaps we should leave him here."_

 _"Who would leave their dog alone in the cold? A puppy at that!" Kuroko started giving the puppy eyes. "Please Akashi-kun... we can put posters out!"_

 _Akashi was a bit surprised, looking at Kuroko in wonder. Why would he go through such lengths? It was just a stray dog and yet Kuroko wanted to help it no matter what. Such kindness was hard to overlook. He knew it from before but this proved even more that Kuroko wanted to help others more than anything... Akashi just couldn't say no._

 _"Alright." He agreed with a smile, "It would be best if we take him to a veterinarian first to check if he's already tagged."_

 _"Thank you Akashi-kun!" Kuroko said, moving close to hug the other while Nigou in between. "Guess we gotta skip school today, huh?"_

 _Ugh... having this dog so close to him... luckily his boyfriend negated the notion that the puppy was even there, making Akashi embrace him tightly in return, "I suppose we do." It couldn't be helped, "But in return you'll have to make it up to me, since it's your fault after all~" He teased._

 _"How should I make it up to you then?" Kuroko smiled, placing a playful kiss on Akashi's cheek. "What should I do in return for you helping the pup?"_

 _Akashi's smile widened, "Love, it wasn't me who helped but you." He reminded, slightly moving away so that he could look at Kuroko's face, "But I will accept your offer." He leaned closer again but this time placing a chaste kiss on Kuroko's lips, "All I want is you so stay by my side."_

 _Kuroko smiled more and even gave a tiny laugh. "Akashi-kun, we're together now. I'd never leave you. I promise."_

I'd never leave you... leave... never... and yet he did. It all ended in one single moment, something that was meant to last forever. Even though Kuroko promised, those words turned out to hold no value.

Akashi's thoughts drifted back to the car, looking at the road ahead, "I stand by my word, you should know that." Even in high school, Akashi never went back on his word.

Kuroko looked over at Akashi when he suddenly spoke. It's been quiet for about a minute so it startled him when Akashi suddenly spoke. Oh, maybe he was continuing the conversation from before? "And that proves you're kind too." He smiled then looked ahead. "So how close are we?"

"It's just around the corner." Akashi informed, moving the car to the right before the two saw a blue building in the distance. Akashi pulled into the parking lot of the said building, turning off the engine, "We're here."

Kuroko looked out the window excitedly before pausing. Something felt familiar about this place... "I feel like I've seen this place before..." Did he go here before?

Kuroko slowly began to remember but it seems that he doesn't know just yet. Hopefully he will know once they're in the planetarium itself, "I wonder where you might have seen it~" Akashi teased with a smile, getting out of the car to open the door for Kuroko.

Kuroko pouted but didn't say anything as he got out the car. Maybe he hasn't been here before? However once they walked into the observatory, Kuroko looked around with wide eyes. He's definitely been here before! And he knew when.

It had been one of the first dates he went on with Akashi. How could he forget something that important? "We've been here before... together..."

Finally he remembered... Akashi nodded before looking up at the stars, "Yes, it was one of our first dates." Being here brings so much nostalgia... "Come Tetsuya." Akashi offered Kuroko a hand, wanting to take him over to their seats.

Kuroko was just glad Akashi wasn't upset he forgot. So he just nodded and took Akashi's hand, following him to the seats. "It's nice to come back... think they added some stuff?"

"We're about to find out." Akashi walked over to the seats, holding Kuroko's hand in his own. This is the first time they've touched since they've met again and Akashi couldn't be more than happier. The gentle warmth in Kuroko's hand... it was still there.

When Akashi stopped, they've ended up before two seats. Well, they weren't ordinary seats. They were more like beds to look up at the stars. This was much more convenient than putting up chairs with which you could only look forward. They were something between a chair and a bed.

"They look so comfy." Kuroko commented as he sat down with Akashi. At least they didn't have to crane their necks just to look up. They could lay down a little and just look up naturally. Speaking of naturally, Kuroko didn't even realize they were still holding hands. It really did feel natural to him that he didnt even notice.

"Do you remember Tetsuya? We used to lay down, holding hands just like this..." Akashi's hold on Kuroko's hand tightened, holding him tightly yet gently. It was as if the two of them have travelled back to the past, as if they were still in high school.

"...I do remember. I can't lie about that..." Kuroko mumbled. He hoped this really wasn't going to blow up in his face in the end. "Like old times..."

A smile appeared on Akashi's face as he closed his eyes in thought, "You haven't changed at all. You're still the same." Kuroko was still kind, generous and forgiving, "Although there are some changes. Your hair is a bit longer than it used to be and you're a bit taller as well. Your voice is deeper although not as much to make a drastic difference." Kuroko's voice still maintained it's gentleness within.

"I'm still not taller than you." Kuroko nearly groaned when he remembered how much Akashi used to tease him about his height. "At least you're not telling me I got shorter and my voice got higher..."

Akashi tried to imagine such a Kuroko but it was impossible. A chuckle escaped him, "Hooo~ You did grow up, I'll give you credit for that." Just what Kuroko always wished for, "I wanted to find out if you were still as stubborn but I have a feeling that didn't change either~" He teased.

"Of course not. That'll never change." He said confidently. He turned his head to look at Akashi and smiled a little. "I see you're still as confident as ever~"

"Is that so?" Akashi tilted his head to the side to look at the bluenette as well, "I don't feel that way... I'm weak." His eyes gazed up at the stars above, "I've lost the strength I had." The strength he had while he was with Kuroko.

"No you're not." Kuroko insisted softly, squeezing Akashi's hand. "You were strong enough to approach me, right? Even after you figured out I had a boyfriend... You're definitely strong."

This strong hold along with encouraging words... They were just what Akashi needed to hear... "I wonder if that is really the case." He held Kuroko's hand tightly, "Is this strength my own? Or do I receive it from someone else..." That being Kuroko.

"I'm not sure but... right now, you're really strong. I'm almost jealous." Kuroko assured him. "Trust me, okay?"

Jealous? Akashi never thought he'd hear that from Kuroko. He was glad that he seemed that way to the bluenette especially, "Thank you Tetsuya." The two held gazes before Akashi slowly began to move his free hand, touching Kuroko's hair, "You had something in your hair."

"O-Oh, did I?" Kuroko asked, hoping Akashi couldn't see his face in the dark lighting since it was starting to turn red... "Thanks then..."

Kuroko expected Akashi's hand to move away but on the contrary it moved to stroke the other's hair, moving his bangs out of his face, "Soft, just like it was years ago." He smiled before finally moving his hand away.

Now Kuroko was almost certain there hadn't been anything in his hair. However he didn't say anything because... He didn't really mind. "I'm sure your hair is still soft too... May I?" He held out his hand, waiting for permission to touch Akashi's hair.

The other nodded, touching Kuroko's hand before gently pushing it towards his head. He closed his eyes moving his hand back to Kuroko's hair. He stroked it, enjoying the touch.

Kuroko softly brushed Akashi's hair, feeling nostalgic once more as the two brushed each other's hair. It really was just like old times. It filled Kuroko with joy. "I... really did miss moments like this..."

And Akashi couldn't agree more. How long he has waited for this touch... it was a long time, "I did as well." Akashi whispered, "You're really warm."

"You are too." Kuroko chuckled a little. "Well, of course we're warm. We're alive after all~"

"You're right." Akashi smiled, "It's funny though. We came here to look at the stars and yet I can't even move my eyes away from you. Out with it Tetsuya, what did you do?" He teased.

"Hmm... I guess I became a star myself." Kuroko joked with a happy smile. "But really... when do you think the show will begin?" He looked away, feeling embarrassed. He tried distracting himself by looking up at the ceiling, waiting for the stars to appear and such.

Akashi glanced at his watch, "We came early but soon enough the show will begin. In about five minutes." He informed but smiled at the remark Kuroko made. Kuroko was a star, to Akashi at least. He's always been.

"If you don't mind me asking Tetsuya, why did you decide to become a psychiatrist? I know this may come out of the blue but I can't help but wonder. You want to help others, I know that, but why a psychiatrist specifically?"

Kuroko hesitated, still looking up instead of at Akashi. Why did he become a psychiatrist? Well... their breakup had a big part of it... "I don't know why." He finally answered. "I really don't know..."

There was silence between them, Kuroko looking up at the ceiling while Akashi was glancing at the bluenette. There was weight in the air, both of them having their own secrets that they couldn't reveal. Perhaps not secrets but something they weren't ready to reveal, just yet.

"I see." Akashi turned to look at the ceiling as well but just then everyone in the hall had heard a sound that was coming from all around, signalling that the star show was about to begin. Everyone looked up when suddenly the whole hall lit up and stars appeared.

"Wow..." Even now, the sight amazed Kuroko. It was always amazing how realistic it looked. Especially once the planet's and such were introduced. Without realizing it, Kuroko moved closer to Akashi, his head slightly leaning on Akashi's shoulder.

The redhead did the same, moving closer to Kuroko while looking up at the stars. Finally with the warmth he has yearned for years, he is able to relax. He was thankful for this moment, being able to be with Kuroko once again. Although the question still lingered within his mind... why? Why did they separate?

Meanwhile for Kuroko, he avoided thinking of the bad things. This was a good time, and it should only be filled with good thoughts.

Every now and then, Kuroko would point out constellations that he remembered learning about as a kid. Akashi would help point them out or correct him if it was needed. It was a nice experience, one that Kuroko was grateful to go through again...

Kuroko really did appreciate it, he honestly did. He wasn't bored at all, and yet somehow with the dark room being filled with stars as it's only light and Akashi's warmth, he fell asleep against the redhead.

"And there's the Sagittarius constellation. Do you see it?" Akashi asked the other but when he received no reply, he glanced over at Kuroko, "Tet-" A smile quickly appeared on his face when he noticed that the bluenette had dozed off. How very much like Kuroko... when he overworks himself he tends to fall asleep very easily. He must be stressed...

Not wanting to wake him up, Akashi remained quiet, looking up at the stars. The room was a bit chilly though so he decided to move a bit closer to Kuroko in hopes of keeping him warm. Did he seem like a desperate ex? Perhaps he was taking it too far but... what could he do? After all, his love for Kuroko never faded...

Some time had passed but much to Kuroko's luck, the smaller of the two managed to wake up before the show ended. He was a bit confused when he first woke up to the stars. Did he fall asleep outside somehow? Then he remembered about Akashi and their "date".

He turned his head to look at Akashi. He rubbed his eyes tiredly with frown. "I feel asleep? I'm sorry... it's not boring, I don't know why..."

A hand found it's way to Kuroko's head, gently brushing his hair, "Don't worry Tetsuya, I don't mind at all. You must've been tired." Akashi said before yawning himself. The atmosphere of the planetary did make people drowsy once you're inside long enough.

"I guess you're tired too." Kuroko smiled a little, leaning into Akashi's hand. "As much as I'd love to stay... maybe we should go back to our homes and get some rest. We're both tired."

Akashi remained quiet for a few second before finally nodding, "You're right. The planetarium will be closing soon as well." They wouldn't want to be locked inside and forgotten about so the two stood up, stretched and then finally made their way to the exit. This marks the end of their first trip together after their reunion and Akashi couldn't be anymore happier. he just wished it could have been longer.

The two made it to the car, getting inside before Akashi turned on the engine and got out of the parking lot. It was already night by the time they made it out of the planetarium so hopefully Kagami wouldn't ask many questions, "We stayed a bit longer than planned. I hope that doesn't cause any inconveniences."

"No, I'm sure it's fine." And yet Kuroko could already imagine Kagami worrying over him as soon as he walks through the door. "But um... it would worry him more if he saw you so... Would you mind stopping about a block away? I can walk to my house then." He asked Akashi.

"I understand." After his meeting with Kagami in the restaurant, Akashi thought that would be a good idea. He wasn't afraid to show his face in from of the other at all, rather he would drive Kuroko all the way to his house without any worries but... he didn't want to cause Kuroko any problems, especially since he let him into his life again.

"Thank you. I don't have any troubles against you, it's just..." It was all complicated. "Anyway, thanks for tonight... It was very nice. I loved it."

"I did so as well." A smile appeared on Akashi's face, "But before we say our goodbyes, will you guide me to your house? I don't know where it is." He pointed out since he had never been to Kuroko's new house before. When they were in high school, they both used to live with their parents but now it's a different story.

"Oh, yeah, of course." Kuroko said and continued on with giving Akashi his address. Maybe this was a little dangerous; He hasn't seen Akashi in ten years. He's practically a stranger. But he felt he could trust him... "So where do you live?"

"I live in an apartment complex down in the Tamachi district." Akashi said as he turned the car to go to the address Kuroko had given him, "Blue Star is the name of the complex and I'm on the last floor up." Contrary to Kuroko, Akashi didn't hesitate at all to give the other his address, "When you find a time to visit, call me so that I can help guide you there."

"Visit?" He questioned. "Oh, the paintings." Kuroko remembered almost instantly. "Yeah, I'll make sure to call... I'll see when you're free before that though."

"Desperate to see me again~?" Akashi teased.

"I-I wouldn't say that..." He mumbled, looking out the window to hide him embarrassment. "I just... want to catch up over the years."

Of course, they both feel the same, "I've forgotten to ask sensei~ When is my next appointment? Do I see you before we meet privately in your office?" If he remembered correctly, his appointment was the day after tomorrow, "I'm free tomorrow if you are interested to meet again."

"Oh... I supposetomorrow is fine. I don't have any afternoon appointments tomorrow, so I'll be free after the morning." Kuroko told him. "So... is that a good time for you?"

"Of course." Akashi didn't hesitate to say, deciding to cancel any plans if he had any, "Where would you like to go? To my apartment of someplace else?"

Just to his apartment? What did he mean by that? "W-Well... I could come to your house but... w-we should do something afterwards! Like go out somewhere!" He didn't want to stay in the apartment for too long. How could he ever look his boyfriend in the eye after staying alone with his ex in his apartment? He's already lying to him!

"I see." Akashi said, turning a corner, not far from Kuroko's house, "Then we could go to a park that's nearby. Would that be fine?" Plus they will have a chance to walk a certain someone... Does Kuroko still remember him? Akashi smiled, planning it as a surprise if he doesn't.

"That sounds wonderful." Kuroko smiled at the thought. Walks in the park... He remembered them doing that often in the past. "I'd like that. Thank you." He looked around outside. "Okay, you can drop me off here if you want. I'm close enough to walk now."

Akashi stopped the car, parking it to the side so that they don't obstruct the road, "Is your house around the corner? Am I able to see from here?" He asked curiously.

"Um, yeah... It's just down the street. At the end." Kuroko wanted a house with a nice yard, so they got the end house. "Thanks again... It was fun to go back to the observatory."

So the house at the end? Akashi tilted his head to see but could just barely get a glimpse of it. It was a grey two story house with a driveway. A decent house if two people lived in it... Perhaps if they didn't part ways, the two of them could have went home together now... "No, thank you Tetsuya. I'm really grateful that you gave me this opportunity." He reached out to hold Kuroko's hand, "Thank you..."

Kuroko looked at their hands before looking down with a small blush. "Sorry... or, uh, not sorry- I'm... Sorry, I don't know what to say." Now he was just embarrassing himself!

The redhead chuckled, "Now I got to see your clumsy side yet again~" He teased before letting go of the other, "Let me help you get your things from the car", he offered, getting out as Kuroko did the same. Akashi took the bluenette's bags from the trunk before handing them to their owner, "I'll see you tomorrow then. Should I pick you up again?"

"Y-Yeah... you can. I'll call you when I'm done. I just won't tell Kagami-kun I'm done early." Kuroko said. "...Thank you again. I'm going to go now, okay?"

"Alright. See you tomorrow Tetsuya." Akashi smiled as Kuroko turned to leave, he watched the other for a few seconds before getting back into his car. The engine was still on and yet Akashi took his time. Ah... thinking about what could have been made it even worse...

When Kuroko looked back to see why the car wasn't moving, Akashi waved again, finally putting the car in motion before driving away.

Kuroko watched the car leave. Once it disappeared, he opened the door with a sigh. "Kagami-kun? Are you home?"

"Kuroko!" The bluenette jumped up when he heard his boyfriend scream, running down the stairs to the entrance, "Kuroko! Where were you? And how come I didn't see any lights outside?" He tilted his head to the side, "Where is your car? How did you come home?"

Oh no, the car! Kuroko completely forgot about his car! It was still in the parking lot of his work building. Luckily he was able to park it there overnight... "S-Sorry... the car wouldn't start... I took a bus home..." He said the first excuse that came to mind. "I'll have the car checked tomorrow, I promise."

"What? You know you could have called me right? I could have come for you!" Why walk and take the bus when Kuroko has his boyfriend to pick him up? Kagami would have been more than glad to do so.

"You said you would stay late at the station... I didn't want to bother you." Kuroko mumbled. "Sorry I worried you..."

Y-Yeah he said it but... he still came home much earlier than Kuroko! Actually, Kuroko had come 3 hours after him! "Still, I didn't expect you to come so late." Kagami sighed, placing his hand on Kuroko's head, "Call me next time alright?"

"...Okay, I'll call you next time." Kuroko promised. "Please forgive me?"

Kagami moved, embracing the bluenette out of nowhere, "And why should I? What do I get for it?"

Kuroko stiffened in surprise, trying to think of what to say. "U-Um... knowing the fact that you made your boyfriend happy..?"

"Ehh? That's dull." This Kuroko was the other one... "But I guess that will do, since you made it home this time." He moved away, moving his hand to rustle Kuroko's hair once again, "Are you hungry? This time I've ordered pizza since I came home so late. It should be here any minute."

"Oh, that's nice. Perfect timing." Kuroko hadn't realized he was hungry until Kagami mentioned dinner. "After dinner, I guess I'm going to bed. I'm a little tired." Despite falling asleep in the observatory.

Right away? Was Kuroko avoiding Kagami? "O-Okay, I'll be downstairs watching some basketball. I'll try not to be loud. Too much..." Kagami being Kagami, he is always loud, no matter what he was doing. Kuroko came to understand that after being his boyfriend for a couple of years.

"It's alright, don't worry about me." Since he's been with Kagami all those years, he also knew how to tune the redhead out when it's necessary. "By the way, I'm going to be at work from normal hours. Morning to evening, like normal." He really didn't enjoy lying, but he'd rather not hurt Kagami now...

"So you won't be late right?" Hopefully Kuroko's car will work tomorrow, "If the car still doesn't start up then call me." He said before the bell of their house suddenly rang, "Ah! That's the pizza! Coming!" he went to answer the door, leaving Kuroko alone.

Kuroko stood there even after Kagami left, replaying today's events in his head. He met up with his ex, held hands and practically cuddled with him, made plans to go to his apartment... alone... and even lied to his current boyfriend multiple times.

Was this a bad thing? Was he being a bad person? He hoped this wasn't considered cheating or anything... it's not like he's kissing Akashi or engaging any inappropriate activities! So tomorrow should be fine... even if he was going to his ex's apartment alone.

"Kur- Kuro... Kuroko? Hey, the pizza is here." Kagami was looking down at the bluenette confusingly, holding five boxes of pizza in his hand while Kuroko blinked, snapping out of his thoughts. Five pizzas? Ah, right. Four must be only for Kagami. His boyfriend does have a big appetite.

"O-Oh. Sorry. Just thinking about the... patient I was with today." Kuroko said with a hesitant smile. "Let's go sit down and eat then, okay?" He said to change the subject, gently pulling on Kagami's arm to lead him to the couch so they could relax and eat.

Patient? Kagami didn't know what was up but one thing he knew for certain and that is that Kuroko was somewhat different. He didn't know what it was but there was a change.

The next day went on normally, just like yesterday. Kuroko didn't feel as nervous this time though. He actually felt a little excited... He was going to see Akashi's art today! Then they were going to the park! It sounded very peaceful... He couldn't wait.

He had one patient in the morning but then he would be free! The session would end at 1 o'clock so it was plenty of time to get to Akashi's house and to the park without Kagami suspecting anything.

"Thank you Mr. Yamada. I'm sure that we'll solve your problem quickly." He told his patient who was just leaving. The man nodded with a smile before closing the door behind him. Now Kuroko had to get ready before Akashi would arrive.

He spoke too soon... someone had knocked on the door, alerting the bluenette who gave them the permission to enter. When the door opened, there stood none other than Akashi himself, "Good evening." He greeted but then noticed Kuroko putting his things into his bag, "Busy?"

"You're just early, I'm not busy." Kuroko pouted as he continued to pack up for the day. Geez, was Akashi just waiting by the door or something? He was here as soon as his patient left!

"By the way, after we're done for the day, I'll drive myself home. Um... Kagami-kun got a little worried so..." He trailed off, hoping Akashi understood.

That's right, they forgot about the car! Oh well... it was one detail Akashi hoped that Kagami wouldn't notice... "I understand. I apologise for causing any inconveniences." Akashi said before walking up to Kuroko's table, "Do you need some help?"

"No, no, I'm good. I'm almost done anyway." Kuroko gave him a reassuring smile. He finished with his bag and stood up. "Okay... let's get going. I'm excited to see the art."

"And I can't wait to show it to you." Akashi took Kuroko's hand before heading for the door, "Are the paintings the only things you're looking forward to?" He asked curiously.

"U-Uh..." What did Akashi mean by that? "Well, I'm looking forward to the walk in the park too..." Kuroko said, following Akashi while looking at their hands.

Kuroko doesn't remember? Then Akashi supposed that it will be a surprise then, meeting a certain 'someone', "Fair enough." He smiled, holding Kuroko's hand gently. Although when the two were about to pass the reception yet again, Akashi took out his hat, putting it on before covering his face. They'll have to find another exit soon or the staff will begin to suspect the bluenette.

Finally they were outside on the parking lot! "How about this, I drive us to my apartment and then when we're done, I'll get you back to your car. Your boyfriend can't complain that way~" Akashi teased, gently pulling Kuroko towards his car.

"Alright, that sounds fine." Kuroko smiled, letting go of Akashi's hand only so he could get into the car. "How long will we be out, by the way? If you want... we could drop by a cafe if we get hungry? I can help pay!"

A cafe? Where did that come from? "Hooo~ Eager to pay? Why is that?" He curiously asked, although he did remember that he used to pay much of the time during their high school years. Does Kuroko want to repay him?

"As for your questions, we'll be out for as long as you'd like and yes, I have nothing against a cafe." He smiled, turning on the engine of the car, "As long as you don't order too many vanilla milkshakes~".

"Y-You still remember those?" Kuroko asked with a small blush. Akashi would often scold him for drinking too many milkshakes. "Don't worry... I wont get too many then. I promise." He was paying after all!

But Akashi knew that 'won't get too many' still meant more than three, "Then how about I pay for all the drinks you order and you do the same for me?" This way Kuroko will have to hold back on his orders, genius.

"But..." Kuroko pouted. He couldn't let Akashi spend all his money! He had to play along. "Alright alright, fine... I guess that's fair..."

"I'm glad that we came to an agreement." Akashi said in content, "But to celebrate our reunion maybe I'll order one as well."

"Really?" Even though Akashi wasn't that big of a fan of sweet things? Well, maybe his tastes changed? "I didn't know you liked sweets now?"

"I don't but I'll drink it for this special occasion. It's not like I dislike it so much that I wouldn't drink it." He will do it only for Kuroko. Akashi set his mind on drinking it, turning a corner and away from the urban area of Tokyo, going into the city. They passed a few skyscrapers and train stations, driving through a bridge because Akashi's apartment complex was right beside the river.

"Are you watching the road? Memorise the way so that you can come alone if you'd like. You're always welcome at my house."

"U-Um, I'll try to remember." Kuroko replied. He couldn't believe Akashi trusted him to come to his home. Sure they used to know each other, even be together, but it's been ten years... "I might need directions anyway..."

"Of course I'll give it to you, although a bit of memorisation would help." Akashi glanced at Kuroko for a second before looking back at the road. The other seemed concerned with something, "Is something wrong? You seem a bit down."

"I-I'm fine! Nothing wrong!" Kuroko said quickly. "I'm just... worried about getting lost if I don't remember. That's all." He lied.

Akashi was quiet for a bit, his eyes looking ahead. Worried about getting lost? That might be the case but Akashi knew that it wasn't what Kuroko was thinking about right now, "You won't tell me? What it is that's really worrying you."

Kuroko looked over at Akashi, wondering if he should tell him. Would he seem rude for saying he's worried about being caught going to his apartment? "I'm just... really nervous about Kagami-kun catching me... What if he thinks I'm cheating and stuff?"

So it was Kagami after all, "I understand but even so, we're not doing anything wrong. We're friends now and going over to a friend's house is normal. I know that he may have his suspicious since we used to date but I'm sure that if you explain the situation, he will understand. He's your... boyfriend after all." Those words were so hard to say... but Akashi knew that it is easier said than done. Not to be suspicious would be strange.

"I know but... I don't know. It just... What if he doesn't believe me?" Kuroko sighed. "I'm sorry, I'm pushing my worries onto you. Here, let's change the subject? I don't want to bring down the mood."

"You're not doing it at all." Akashi's reply was quick, "Friends are suppose to help one another so don't be afraid to lean onto me. I'm... here if you need me." Always here.

Kuroko continued staring at Akashi before slowly nodding. "Okay... and I know you aren't the leaning type of person, but that offer stands with me too. You can lean on me for help if you ever need it."

Help? From Kuroko? Akashi didn't know what to think of it. The Kuroko who left him would now help him. It was comforting and yet a bit ironic, "Thank you." He smiled none the less, "And not the comforting type?" He asked with a questioning tone, "I'm hurt Tetsuya, after all those years, you would see me that way."

"N-No, I don't mean you're not the comforting type! I mean you... w-well... I know you're very proud so you're not the type to... accept comfort that much..." Kuroko murmured. "A-Am I wrong?"

The other hummed, "I can't deny it." After all it was the truth, "Although I wouldn't mind if it's from you. Since... we know each other very well."

"Yes.. that is true." Kuroko smiled at some memories of them both having to lean on each other at times. It was rare when Kuroko needed to let out some feelings or anything alike with Akashi, but Akashi only leaned on him once... He would never forget that moment. Not only because Akashi was a prideful person and would rarely do that, but because it also shows how much he trusted Kuroko...

* * *

 **Author notes**

* * *

 **KurokoTetsuya101:** Hey guys... really tired and depressed today... I woke up in the morning and there was light for only two hours... Now it's already night... SUMMER I NEED YOU! ;3; This will be a short note so just to wrap it up, THANK YOU SO MUCH TO THOSE WHO REVIEWED! Bless you all! :D *kisses everyone & hugs everyone* Thank you for your reviews again... We really need them in these depressing times... So until next week guys :D

 **The Lucky Bell:** I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter :3 Looking at it now, we said this would be a short story but... it's still pretty long :'D That's why we're making chapters a bit longer so- anyway, enjoy!

 **This story is updated weekly.**


	4. Did we mess up?

**WARNING! If you don't like yaoi (boy x boy) then please don't read this.**

 **Kuroko no Basuke as well as the cover image used for this story both belong to their respective owners.**

 **This is a roleplay story done by KurokoTetsuya101 and The Lucky Bell.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4 - Did we mess up?**

* * *

It didn't take long for them to arrive at Akashi's apartment complex, Kuroko looking up at the giant building. It was a modern structure with a guard that was in the entrance... really prestige. He watched as Akashi drove to the side of the skyscraper, taking out some kind of a card before leaning it against some kind of a device.

The ramp that blocked the car from further advancing was lifted, letting Akashi drive into what seemed like the building's underground parking. However, even though it was under the building in the lower floors, it was still nicely lit up by the many lights that were inside. Just like the outside, even the parking was above standard.

Akashi finally pulled onto his parking spot, which was huge. The number on the floor was 4, Akashi pulling up and parking over it. However, that spot was not only for one car but stretched long enough to fit at least 3 cars. Now that Kuroko saw it, he noticed a motorbike parked on this spot as well.

"We're here." Akashi said before he turned off the car's engine.

"...This place is... really big." And it's not even the apartment! Was Akashi always this rich? This is so surreal... Kuroko remembered going to a few fancy restaurants with Akashi but he didn't think he ever want to anything else that was expensive. Was the observatory expensive? No, he didn't think it was.

"Hey, is that your bike too?" Kuroko asked curiously as he opened the car door. If it was Akashi's, he didn't know he could ride a bike! That's really cool. He's always wanted to ride one.

"Yes, it is." Akashi got out of the car as well, going towards the bike to show it to the bluenette, "It's the 2009 Yamaha R1. Its build for speed and high evasiveness on the curves." The bike was a navy blue color with black handles and a leather seat. It was a modern sports bike and by the looks of it Kuroko could tell that it really fast, just by looking at it! "Do you like it?"

"I'm not even into bikes or even cars but this is really cool." Kuroko walked up to it to get a close look. "Do you... um... can we ride this together one day? I really wanna ride it one day... Not that I'd drive of course."

Another one of Kuroko's attributes that Akashi loves is his curiosity to try everything. Although make no mistake, if he's not interested in a certain thing, he will not even go close to it, "Of course, I'd be glad to take you for a spin." Akashi placed his hand on the bike's seat, "I usually drive it in the countryside since the city is crowded. I hope that's fine." They should be able to make it back quickly enough despite going to the countryside.

"Oh that's fine. Besides... If we go at night, there won't be anyone on the road. We wouldn't have to be worried if we go too fast." Kuroko smiled, feeling excited about taking the bike for a ride. "But that should be for another day. I really want to see the art now."

A smile appeared on Akashi's face, letting go of the bike, "Then let's go upstairs. A world of surprises awaits you." Akashi teased, taking Kuroko's hand before heading to a door that leads to the elevators. There were a total of four elevators, one coming to get them when Akashi pushed he button.

When the elevator arrived, the two got inside, Akashi taking out another smaller key before inserting it into a keyhole. He turned it before pressing a button that was on the top, leading to the last floor, "Door closing." The voice in the elevator said before the door really closed.

"Since my apartment covers the entire floor, I have a key which prevents others from going onto my floor." Akashi explained, knowing that Kuroko must be confused.

"Oh. I didn't know apartments like that existed..." Kuroko supposed that's something you can get when you have a lot of money because obviously Akashi does. Since when though? Since he joined his father's company? His father's company must be a good company...

"So you have a whole floor to yourself? And you really live alone?" It must be lonely... Living in a flat all alone.

The redhead nodded, his smile turning into a saddened one, "Yes I do." How he purchased the apartment was a whole different story. After all, Akashi had planned to live in it with a certain someone... that is until they both went their separate ways. He had outdone himself, wanting it to be as spacious and comfortable as possible but destiny had other plans up it's sleeves.

"I know that this is something you may not like but... I hope that despite that, you will take a liking to my house." He knew that Kuroko doesn't like expensive things and the show of money but still... this is a house that Akashi had build with hopes of a bright future.

"I'm sure it's just fine." Kuroko assured with a smile. "I mean, I guess living in a bigger home would be better than a small apartment?" Not that he lived in a small apartment. It was just an example.

"I suppose you're right." At least Kuroko was optimistic about seeing it. Thankfully he wasn't scared off by the apartment complex itself and the parking lot. Akashi feared that it would be too much since he used to hide his wealth in high school, he got used to hiding it in front of Kuroko. Now that the said bluenette was visiting, would Akashi stop hiding everything?

"Floor 85." The elevator voice announced before the door finally opened, revealing a hall with a single door that was in it. Since there was only one apartment, the floor only had one door. It may seem strange but to Akashi who got used to it, it was normal.

"This is it. Are you ready?" The two approached the wooden door as Akashi searched for a key, inserting it when he did.

"Am I ready?" Kuroko questioned with confusion. What could Akashi possibly mean by that? "I told you," he started as Akashi opened the door to the apartment. "It's not like I'm scared of big apartm-" He stopped abruptly when he heard something in the apartment. It sounded like heavy footsteps... A lot of footsteps? And they were coming to the door!

Kuroko was too surprised to stop the big, black and white furry mountain from jumping on him, knocking him down to the ground. "W-What- Aka-" He panicked until he felt something lick his cheek. Did this thing just lick him? When he looked up, he noticed it wasn't some giant furry mountain. It was a dog! A beautiful husky with blue eyes to be exact. It seemed all too familiar... "Akashi-kun...? You didn't.. tell me you had a dog…"

The redhead smiled widely, looking down at Kuroko and the dog that was on top of him, "What's that Tetsuya? You don't remember?" Akashi asked, knowing that was the case. Although when the black and white husky heard it, his ears pointed up in alert. The dog barked, happily licking Kuroko without any pauses. His tail wiggled with speed, showing that he was more than excited. He whined as well as if he had missed the bluenette under him...

"Surely you must remember Tetsuya. After all, it was you who named him." Akashi folded his arms as the dog whined again, licking Kuroko before pausing for a second to look at him. His blue eyes meeting Kuroko's own.

But... he's only ever named one dog...

"Nigou..." He was still alive after ten years? He knew some big dogs could live past 14 years, but only if you really took care of them. Akashi must've taken real good care of him! He still seemed like a small, energetic puppy!

Kuroko sat up, happily petting the dog and scratching behind his ears. Nigou still liked being scratched there! "I can't believe it... You really kept him? Even after-" He was going to say after he left, but he didn't want to bring it up now.

The other nodded with a smile, "Of course I did. Where else would he go?" The dog was something he and Kuroko cared for. Even though they have broken up, Akashi still maintained the illusion that they didn't by taking care of Nigou in hopes of Kuroko coming back one day... "I remember that you once said that the three of us together looked like a family... I couldn't get rid of a family member." This was back when the two cared for the small pup and Akashi suggested getting rid of him in his own discreet way, but Kuroko was against it, saying that they were a family.

The dog barked in agreement, brushing himself against Kuroko while licking his face as well. It could be seen clearly by his actions that he had missed Kuroko very much.

Even Nigou missed him... yet he forgot all about him. It made Kuroko feel guilty. He called these two family, yet he abandoned them. How could they ever forgive him? "I'm glad you remember me, Nigou." He hugged the dog for a moment. He had to say, he was glad Nigou was still alive at least.

"So where are the paintings?" Kuroko looked up at Akashi as he continued to pet Nigou.

"Inside." The two didn't even enter the apartment since Nigou threw himself at Kuroko, "Come in."

Kuroko nodded and let Nigou get off so he could stand up. They all walked inside together and although Kuroko wasn't one for fancy or big things, he kind of liked the apartment already. It wasn't too extravagant and felt a bit homey... Like something a family would have. "It looks nice so far."

"Thank you. I'm glad you approve." Those words, even though they were positive, still pained Akashi. Ah... The future that awaited them if they had stayed together... "Before I show you the paintings, would you like something to drink?"

"Sure... I'm fine with water." Kuroko said, not wanting to feel like he was intruding by just lounging around and asking for things that could cause Akashi hassle.

Could getting water count as being a hassle? "But I'm fine though! You don't have to give me anything if you don't want to…"

Akashi looked at Kuroko in surprise before chuckling, "It's no trouble Tetsuya, don't worry. Let's go to the kitchen." Akashi took off his shoes and coat before making his way further into the house. Kuroko did the same but just as he was about to follow, he felt Nigou bite his sleeve, telling him to come as well.

With a smile, Kuroko petted Nigou on the head before following the two to the kitchen. It really did seem like a lot for one person but if more people lived there... "Are you sure it's okay? I'm not that thirsty…"

There he goes again, "It's fine Tetsuya. It's not like you're asking me for anything big like baking you a cake." It's just simple water and yet the bluenette found even that troublesome.

The two walked over to the living room, Kuroko looking around in wonder. The living room was joined with the kitchen and was very spacious! It had a huge plasma TV screen to the left and big couches as well. Now that he was further inside, Kuroko could see that it was really modern... Although what amazed him the most was the view. Actually, the apartment resembled the restaurant he and Kagami had been to with the whole view of Tokyo from the top.

"You've always had this view?" Kuroko asked softly, approaching the window to look outside. A big window to see the city below... Yes, Kuroko was certain he'd love a view like this. If only his house could provide that. Even if the Windows in the house were big, they wouldn't have a good view anyway.

"I'm kind of jealous..." He admittedly with a smile as he stared outside. "I know I'm not a fan of big things, but I've always wanted a window and view like this…"

Akashi perked up, looking at Kuroko from the kitchen with a sense of loss. Kuroko likes the view... at least Akashi knows that if things would have been different, Kuroko would approve of their new home... or would he? "I know this may be a strange question but if you were to live here... would you like it?"

If he were to live here? Did Akashi mean anything by that or... no, maybe it was just a hypothetical question? He decided to just go for it and answer it. "I guess I'd like it... it's certainly big enough for us, even if Nigou lived here. And it's just so amazing... I mean it's really high up but I can make that an exception."

"I see." So Kuroko really does like it. Akashi was glad... He turned, taking out a clean cup from the drawer before pouring some water into it. He still couldn't shake off the feeling he had but hopefully it wouldn't get in the way of him showing Kuroko his paintings.

Kuroko was looking outside the window, waiting. However while he did, he suddenly felt Nigou tug on his sleeve once again. He looked down at the dog who began walking away, barking for Kuroko to follow.

Kuroko tilted his head curiously, wondering what Nigou was wanting to show him. Was it something important? Or maybe he wanted to show him the house? That would be funny. A dog giving a tour of a house. So he followed Nigou. "What is it Nigou?"

The dog barked again, going to one of the corridors of the apartment as Kuroko followed. Finally Nigou stopped at a door, using his paws to open it. He tugged on Kuroko's sleeve once again, licking his hand before entering the room. Kuroko followed, noticing that it was a really modern bedroom.

The room had a king sized bed along with a closet and a bathroom that was attached to it. Nigou barked to grab Kuroko's attention, and once he did, the dog walked up to what seemed like a dog bed before laying down. He looked up at Kuroko, proud to show him his bed.

Kuroko laughed softly when he saw Nigou on his bed. He looked really proud to show him. He moved close and kneeled down, softly petting Nigou on his head. "So this is your bed huh? And I guess this is Akashi-kun's?" Such a big bed for one person... Wouldn't it feel lonely? Sleeping on such a huge bed by yourself? "I hope you can keep Akashi-kun warm at night... He lets you on the bed, right?" But by the lack of dog fur on the blankets, either Akashi cleaned his blankets every day or he didn't let Nigou on the bed most of the time.

The husky whined, leaning his head against Kuroko's hand. He looked up at Kuroko with worried eyes and Kuroko noticed this. Nigou whined once again before suddenly standing up. He walked past Kuroko slowly, going towards a bedside table. He turned to Kuroko before barking, pushing something that was on the table. When Kuroko looked closer, he noticed that it was a picture frame but it was placed in a way so that it would be faced down, hiding the picture that was within.

Hoping this wouldn't be considered snooping, Kuroko slowly picked up the picture frame. Two faces immediately stood out to Kuroko, because one of them was Akashi, and the other was his own. He recalled the picture of the two of them in the past with their soaked shirts but smiling faces. It was a picture they took after going to the water park. They had so much fun and got absolutely soaked...

Kuroko didn't realize it at first, but he was smiling at the memory. Then he was frowning. They had such wonderful memories... why did it all have to go wrong?

Now that he was thinking about it, why did Akashi still have the picture all these years later? Yeah he said he's thought about Kuroko every day since, but why did he still have the picture out? And why was it face down on the bed side?

"Woff!"

Kuroko was woken up from his thoughts by Nigou who barked beside him. The husky brushed his body against Kuroko as if seeking comfort. He sat down, looking up at Kuroko before standing up again, this time heading over to the closet door. He pushed his snout against the door, as if telling Kuroko to open it. However, before Kuroko could take a step forward, he heard a voice, "Tetsuya?"

Kuroko hastily put the picture back down and moved away from the bed. He hoped he didn't accidentally break the picture, but that wasn't his concern right now. He rushed to the door and opened it completely. Did Akashi see? "S-Sorry, Nigou was showing me his bed…"

His bed? Akashi looked into the room and at Nigou who barked happily, his tail wiggling. The husky was now in his bed which made Kuroko wonder if the dog tried to cover for him as well. After seeing Nigou, Akashi looked back at Kuroko, "That's fine. I'm not mad at you Tetsuya." He assured, "Here's some water." He gave Kuroko the glass, "I also have some cookies if you'd like. I know it's not much but it's all I had."

"Cookies? What kind?" He asked curiously. "Oh, thanks for the water by the way. It's really appreciated." He smiled before taking a sip of the water. "So we should go back to the living room, right?"

"No need. The paintings are in the room next to us." He explained, moving aside so Kuroko could pass him, "That is unless you want to try the vanilla cookies."

"They're vanilla?" Of course he'd want to try them! "I'd like to try one first before we see the paintings... if you don't mind."

"Not at all." Akashi knew Kuroko would want to try them first. If it's vanilla, he'll try anything, "If you'd like, I can bring the paintings to the living room so you can see them while you eat."

"If that's the easier way to do it... I don't mind as long as it's not a hassle." Kuroko nodded and walked by Akashi to leave his room. He was really glad he wasn't caught looking at he photo or was accused of snooping.

"Not at all." But Kuroko really seemed stiff, "Nothing you ask is a hassle. Why are you so nervous?"

How can he not be nervous? He was alone with an ex! In his room! "I-I... don't want to ruin anything in the apartment..." He softly lied.

However the redhead sighed, knowing that Kuroko wasn't telling the truth again. Perhaps it was too early for them to open up like this? Going to one's house is something close friends do after all. Although, the two of them were more than close...

They walked down the corridor and back into the living room, "The cookies are on the counter."

"Thank you again, Akashi-kun. You're very kind." Kuroko said, glad that Akashi let it drop. "Will you have some too?"

"No, thank you. I had a big breakfast so I'm more than full." He explained, thinking about bringing the paintings here, "I'll be right back Tetsuya, I'll just go get the paintings." He said before leaving the living room. However, as Akashi left, Kuroko heard what he thought was a squeaking toy. It had startled him but when he turned to the direction it was coming from, Kuroko saw Nigou carrying something in his mouth.

The husky walked over to Kuroko before placing a plush toy on his lap. The boy looked old and was that of a small husky puppy. Now that Kuroko looked at it, it looked familiar…

"Ah, this was your little friend huh? I remember giving you this..." He didn't want Nigou to be lonely so he got this toy... He was glad to see Nigou take good care of it.

The husky barked happily, licking the toy before doing the same to Kuroko's hand. He was really glad that Kuroko came to visit, the bluenette could see it clearly in his actions and most of all eyes. Nigou's eyes were still the same as his, even though he grew up now. However, unlike in Kuroko's own, you could clearly see that Nigou has aged much more than Kuroko.

The dog laid down beside Kuroko with a yawn, both of them hearing someone coming back to the living room. Akashi emerged, carrying two canvases in his hand, "I've brought two for you to look at, then I can bring more."

"Oh no, it's okay. You don't have to bring out more if it's too much trouble. I can get up next time if you want." Kuroko insisted as he gently pet Nigou next to him. He knew he was the guest, but he felt guilty for making Akashi run around his own apartment like this.

"You still worry about that? It's fine Tetsuya, really." But even though he said that, Kuroko would still feel that he's causing trouble, which he's not. Akashi walked closer, sitting down beside the bluenette, "Before I show you the paintings, I want to tell you that the period I drew them in was dark. Even now, I'm not certain if I should show you." How would they convey his feelings to Kuroko?

"It's alright... I won't judge or anything, I promise." Kuroko assured Akashi. He even placed a hand over Akashi's. "I.. I know I put you through a rough time and I'm sorry. You don't have to show me the paintings if you don't want to…"

Akashi looked up at their hands, a sense of warmth enveloping him. His eyes wondered to Kuroko's own, searching for answers within them. It was then that he knew that he had to show those paintings. He moved his other hand, placing it over Kuroko's one, "No, I'd like to show you at least these two." It will take time but for now, he could show at least these two, "I want you to see them."

"Okay. I'll take a look at them. Even if things were... bad when you did them, I'm sure they're still great works of art." Kuroko smiled softly. "So don't worry about it, okay? I won't see you any different."

Won't see him any different... Akashi hoped that was the case. He nodded, moving his hands away so that he could show Kuroko the first painting. This was one of the first drawings he did after Kuroko left. Of course he didn't draw them right away since he wasn't emotionally stable but after a few months of doing nothing, Akashi finally moved. The first thing he did after laying in bed for days was paint and this painting express his feelings at the time.

Kuroko studied the painting, although there wasn't much to look at. Most of the panting was a dark black, especially around the edges. However as it goes towards the center, it gets a little brighter until you see a white figure in the distance. It took Kuroko a moment to figure out why Akashi drew this. The figure in the distance, in sight yet out of reach, probably represents Kuroko... "How did you paint this one? It doesn't look like it was done with a paintbrush…"

That was a very sharp observation, and it was true. The white figure that stood among the darkness wasn't painted by a brush at all... Akashi had used a brush when he began but due to his shaking hands and the emotions he was going through, he had thrown the brushes away and began painting in a different way, "I painted it with my hands."

"Your hands..." Kuroko looked down at their hands. He softly brushed the top of Akashi's hand with his thumb as if he was reassuring him. "The painting does seem a little sad and longing... but it's still really nice. I like it."

He likes it? How could he like such a painting? It doesn't show anything apart from despair and helplessness. Were Kuroko's words honest? or were they just trying to comfort him? Akashi didn't know what to think but when he glanced at the white figure in his work, he could see all the lines he had drawn with his fingers. Those hands... they craved the person that was in the distance... wanting to follow him who was the only light in his life. If the figure is gone, then so is all the light...

"Thank you." Was all Akashi could say, their hands which held one another providing some comfort. Now he would show his second painting which was in sorts a continuation of the first one. Akashi moved the canvas, revealing the second painting.

The second painting was an even bigger surprise, but for different reasons. Kuroko just stared at the canvas... It was all just plain black... No light at all. It was as if the figure in the first picture disappeared. "I dont... understand…"

Akashi stared at the black image as well, as if being sucked into it. The darkness he experienced was all captured within that one image... He quickly moved, turning the canvas around so that Kuroko couldn't see it anymore, "Perhaps this was a bad idea. I'm sorry Tetsuya... I don't... I don't know how to explain this painting."

"N-No, it's okay! I'm not much of an art person s-so maybe I don't understand." Kuroko tried to assure Akashi, not wanting him to feel insecure. "You can put them away if you want, but I really do like them!"

"How can you say that?" Akashi quickly asked, looking into Kuroko's eyes, "How can you like such paintings? They show nothing but humiliation and weakness within them. They're worthless, just like I was..." His voice lost strength at the end of his sentence, not wanting to remember the past. His eyes focused back onto Kuroko's own, "You're saying it to comfort me, I know it."

"No, I really like them. I really do. At least the first one..." Kuroko placed both his hands over Akashi's hands now. "Akashi-kun, I'm sorry I caused you such sadness... but I don't think it shows humiliation or anything. It shows your feelings and it shows you're an actual person. A real person... With feelings and everything. I-I know it doesn't make much sense but... please don't feel embarrassed by these paintings... I'm very happy you showed me."

Very happy... "Then what is it that you like about them?" He curiously asked, still under the impression that Kuroko was just pitying him. How could he not after seeing those paintings?

"I like them because they show your true emotions. They aren't just... splashes of paint on a canvas made to look pretty for someone's hallway or living room. This is, or was, how you felt... I really like that. I liked that back then too, when you captured emotions so easily in your paintings..." Kuroko tried his best to explain. Like he said, he wasn't familiar with art so maybe he was just messing this up.

How he felt... His emotions... Kuroko wasn't lying at all, he was telling the truth. That was exactly what Akashi did, drawing based on his emotions. He always did and yet Kuroko noticed it, that aspect of Akashi. Painting isn't a form of entertainment but is drawn based on the feelings of the artist, giving them a canvas to display their emotions on. Akashi was glad that Kuroko noticed... He really did care, if not now, then back then he did.

"I see." Akashi tightened his hold on Kuroko's hand, not knowing what to say. It was as if Kuroko saw right through his paintings, although did he see their dark side as well? He didn't know but decided not to ask, at least not now. Akashi moved, surprising Kuroko when he gently embraced him tightly.

Kuroko stiffened for a moment, but only because he was surprised. He didn't expect Akashi to do something like this. Like it was mentioned before, Akashi didn't lean on him much in the past... He gently returned the embrace, rubbing Akashi's back to comfort him. He didn't know what to say, so he just stayed quiet.

Kuroko's touch and warmth, Akashi could feel them both. They eased him, knowing that Kuroko was right here in his embrace. Right by his side, not going anywhere... They maintained the embrace for a couple of minutes before Akashi finally spoke, "After the graduation, where did you go?" He suddenly asked, his voice gentle, "Where were you?"

"Well... I kind of... went abroad for further studies." Kuroko said softly, still hugging Akashi. "I finally traveled out of the country like I wanted... Although it was pretty hard since I went to Europe. I learned the basic English of course but then there's French, German, all these other languages... I moved to London almost instantly. Anyway, it was.. to study for my current job." He didn't want to mention the fact that their big break up had a lot to do with his job choice.

Akashi's eyes widened a bit, although Kuroko couldn't see because they were in an embrace. The revelation gave Akashi some clarity and understanding of what had happened. Out of the country... that was truly comic, "No wonder I couldn't find you." He had searched everywhere but Kuroko was nowhere to be seen, as if he had evaporated from the face of the earth. Now Akashi knows why that was the case.

"Then why didn't you tell me? That you would go or that you wanted to be a psychiatrist." He asked, not letting go of the bluenette.

"I.. I made the decision after... graduation..." He didn't want to say 'after we split'. "You know I had trouble finding out what I wanted to do. I finally made a decision I guess." Kuroko shrugged.

But even so, Kuroko must have considered the option while they were still together. Did he not trust him enough to tell him at least that he considered it? "Then... why couldn't I have been a part of that future?" It was probably too early to ask but Akashi wanted to try none the less.

"...I'm sorry. Maybe I should have said something..." Kuroko mumbled, tightening his hold around Akashi. "I know it's a lot to ask, but can you ever forgive me?"

Akashi closed his eyes, different thoughts running through his mind. If he had to be honest with himself, then he had to say that he really doesn't know the answer to that question. A part of him wants to forgive Kuroko but the other part doesn't. He wants him to know the pain he has been through and yet he doesn't want to show it at the same time. His thoughts were very contradicting.

He moved away, breaking the embrace, although he was still close to the other. Their eyes met, looking at each other in search of answers that they were seeking. It wasn't only Akashi who was searching for answers but Kuroko as well. With this plea for forgiveness, Akashi finally understood.

Those teal blue eyes haven't moved on just like Akashi didn't. They were the same in the end, both of them seeking the truth, which can only be given by the other... Akashi raised his hand to gently move Kuroko's bangs away from his face, their eye contact never breaking. Then without even realizing it, Akashi leaned closer as if in a trance.

The action was so natural. Akashi leaning in, Kuroko excitedly waiting for the anticipated kiss. Everything else was forgotten, especially the fact that this wasn't the past. Meaning they really shouldn't be doing this... But once their lips touched, the two didn't think of the consequences. Even Kuroko didn't think of it. He was the same as Akashi. He wanted this too.

It just felt so right. It felt normal, natural... loving. Like what a real kiss between a real couple should be.

The kiss was full of love and want with the desire to make up for the lost time. This sweet taste Akashi had tasted so long ago was still the same... no, it was much, much sweeter than it was before. Their lips danced, deepening the kiss as minutes passed. Akashi leaned in closer, placing his hand on Kuroko's cheek.

The bluenette leaned into the touch, enjoying the warmth on his cheek. However he had a better idea for warmth and to crave their need to touch. Kuroko gently placed his hands on Akashi's cheeks and moved closer to the redhead. Actually, he was moving onto Akashi, getting comfortable in his lap.

The redhead welcomed the gesture as they both tried deepening the kiss as much as they could. Akashi moved his hands to embrace the bluenette, all of the reason gone from both of their minds. There were consequences but the two didn't care at all, at least as of yet. All they could think about was one another, tasting each other after so many years.

The kiss had lasted for quite a bit, both of them pausing for air before resuming the deed. They weren't conscious of time at all but once they were both out of breath completely, they broke apart with their gazes locked as if mist was covering their eyes.

They stared at each other as they panted, trying to catch their breaths. After a moment, realization flashed across their eyes. Kuroko paused, his eyes widening a little. "..I-I.. um.. S-Sorry, it's... I didn't mean to..." He was on Akashi's lap! When did he move?

Akashi blinked, realizing what they had done as well, "N-No, it's my fault. I'm sorry Tetsuya... I didn't mean to..." It was instant attraction, one both he and Kuroko couldn't control.

Kuroko finally urged himself to get off Akashi even though most of him was telling him to stay on. Why did he react like that? He was already with someone! Oh god, was this considered cheating? He was cheating on his boyfriend. "I'm really sorry…"

"No Tetsuya, it's me who's at fault." Akashi quickly stood up after Kuroko, not wanting the bluenette to take the blame. After all, Kuroko had let him back into his life, "It was me who leaned towards you and I apologize for that. I don't know what had gone over me. I'm truly sorry."

"I.. should have pulled away at least." Kuroko said to himself. As much as he didn't want to, he really should have pulled away... "I didn't even realize…"

If Kuroko could have pulled away at all that is... Akashi's eyes were on the bluenette that had his back faced towards him. He couldn't allow this new bond they've formed to break, "I think we both need some fresh air. Should we go to the park now?" And as Akashi asked, they heard a bark from Nigou who agreed.

Kuroko looked back at Akashi then at Nigou. Fresh air... Yeah, that should help him think... "Okay... Let's head outside then…"

Akashi nodded, "Let me get Nigou's leash." He went to do just that while Kuroko waited, Nigou approaching him before barking again. The husky's tail was wiggling, looking up at Kuroko happily.

Kuroko stared down at Nigou, the event that just happened still going through his head. "Is this okay?" He quietly asked Nigou as if he could respond. "Did we mess up?"

And as if the husky knew what Kuroko was asking, he barked, moving to lick Kuroko's hand while his tail wiggled. If Nigou knew what he meant, then he seemed pretty happy about what had happened.

"I found it." Akashi emerged another room, "If you're ready let's go."

"I'm ready.." He responded, petting Nigou once more before standing up. "Will we just walk in the park?" Kuroko doubted they'd have a lunch date now. Wait, it's not supposed to be a date in the first place!

Akashi raised a brow in confusion, "I thought you wanted some Vanilla milkshake?" But then again after what happened... "It's up to you Tetsuya, I don't mind at all."

Kuroko stayed silent for a moment, debating over his decisions. It would be best to forget this ever happened... "We can... still go out for lunch…"

Even after what they did? Akashi nodded, "Alright. There's a cafe in the park so we could have lunch there. Although they have just sandwiches." He explained, putting the collar on Nigou before going to put on his shoes, Kuroko doing the same.

"That's alright." It's not like he ate much to begin with. Besides, he wasn't sure if he could concentrate n a meal after what happened. "I just want to get outside right now…"

"Of course." Akashi quickly grabbed his keys, all of them going out before waiting for the elevator. Once it arrived, they made their way down and finally onto the reception where the guard had greeted them. Although when the sliding door opened, Kuroko felt the fresh air blow against him, calming him down.

He took a deep breath of the fresh air. Yes, this is what he needed. He could already feel himself relax. "Yeah... I'm glad we chose to walk today... It's nice out."

"It is." Akashi agreed despite his thoughts of what had happened. He leaned in for a kiss which Kuroko had accepted without a second thought. He knew it, if he doubted Kuroko's words that he had moved on, then this is the ultimate proof that he didn't.

"The park is just five minutes from here by foot." They could have driven but since it was so close, there was no need to.

"I see... That's nice. It's so close by... You could probably walk Nigou every day since it's so close huh?" Kuroko wished he could do that... Nigou was so nice. And he was a big dog now! Not just a pup anymore. "I can't wait for the cafe too. I really want a milkshake right now." Or rather something to distract him from thinking about the kiss…

But contrary to Kuroko's thoughts, it wasn't so easy, "Actually, I don't go on walks with him as much as I used to. Ever since I began working for the Akashi company, my free time has gradually declined." At times he would even come home to remember that Nigou hadn't gone out at all.

"Oh... Do you have someone else to care for him?" Kuroko asked with a frown. Poor Nigou... He wasn't walked everyday? That wasn't healthy. Especially for an old dog.

Akashi nodded, "I do have someone that takes him out when I'm unable to. It was much harder when he was younger though because he wanted to play with the other dogs, but now, he prefers staying at home." Due to his age it was natural.

"I'm glad it's easier now then." Kuroko finally smiled. "I'm just really happy he's... You know, still here." Alive, basically.

Nigou did have a few close calls, eating things he shouldn't eat and jumping on larger dogs but Kuroko is right, he was still here and that's what counts, "Huskies usually live up between 12 or 15 years, longer than some other breeds." Although this meant that they only have up to 5 years with Nigou left…

"Well, if we take good care of him, maybe we can keep him for 20 years!" Kuroko claimed before realizing what he said. We? If we take care of him? We can keep him? When did it suddenly become we?

A smile appeared on Akashi's face, again, Kuroko was right, "Then we should do our best." He looked down at Kuroko while the said husky pulled on the leash, excited to get to the park. Now that Akashi thought about it... "I know this may be sudden but would you like to take Nigou home from time to time?"

"Huh? Could I?" He was sure Kagami wouldn't mind... It would probably be only for a few days at a time... Besides, it would give him a reason to see Akashi. "I'd really like that. Can I?"

"Of course." Akashi didn't hesitate to agree, "Like you said in high school, to Nigou we're like a family. I've had him all these years so it's only fair that he gets to be with you now."

"I doubt he'd want to stay with me as much as you but... thank you Akashi-kun." He smiled. "I'm sure... um.. I'm sure Kagami-kun won't mind..." He really didn't want to say that name.

"Does he like dogs?" Akashi asked curiously, the entrance of the park already in their sights.

"...Um..." Kuroko remembered the first time they went to the park near the beginning of their relationship. That was the last time they went to the park thanks to Kagami. Long story short, they had to leave as soon as Kagami managed to run away from the dogs chasing him. "It'll be fine—"

So he doesn't, "I see... Nigou is a lovable dog so I'm sure it will be fine. I didn't and still don't like dogs but since Nigou is an obedient one, I had no problems with him." Akashi said as they had entered the park, which was green with a great wide field for dogs to run around in. There was also a pathway for people to walk on with many trees beside it. Akashi leaned down to let Nigou off his leash, the dog barking before moving to sniff the things around them.

Kuroko smiled as he watched Nigou start to explore. "I remember when we first found him... I really didn't know you didn't like dogs. Well, I'm glad I didn't know, otherwise I probably wouldn't have asked you to help take care of him…"

So even a small thing like that could have changed the course of their future. Perhaps instead of Akashi, Nigou would have stayed with Kuroko instead, "I feel the same way. If you would have known, then I wouldn't have been able to keep Nigou all those years." In his time of depression, Nigou had helped as well... those eyes he has... they're the same as Kuroko's own... That is why they've named him 'Nigou' after all.

"Well, let's be happy we still have him." Kuroko turned to smile at Akashi. "Now, is he fine to run around on his own? In case we get distracted as we walk?"

"No need to worry. He's a smart dog." Akashi assured, both of them turning to look at Nigou who had seen another dog. Both Nigou and the other pup stood still, looking at one another before the smaller dog suddenly began barking, his owner pulling his leash to calm him down. However, unlike that dog, Nigou just watched before resuming his walk.

Kuroko laughed a little at the sight. "Small dogs always act big yet the big ones act small... It's so weird." That's why he loves dogs. "Anyway... I guess we can walk on freely?"

They do say that the same applies to humans though, but then again it's just a saying, "Yes. We should walk a bit more before we eat, or we could buy the food and bring it with us. Are you hungry?"

"Um, kind of... But what could we eat as we walk?" He didn't want to carry around anything big. He wanted to relax during the walk, not make sure food doesn't fall out of his hands.

A slight smirk appeared on Akashi's face, "Who's saying we have to walk? We could sit on the grass instead, away from the crowd." He knows that Kuroko prefers that much more than just sitting in a restaurant. As long as the scenery is nice, Kuroko is satisfied. At least the Kuroko Akashi knew…

"Like a picnic?" Kuroko couldn't believe he didn't think of that! "That sounds great. We should do that now." He insisted. "Where should we get the food?"

Akashi chuckled in amusement; "We'll get it from the restaurant, the one that serves only sandwiches." And it was the only restaurant that was in the park. Akashi pointed to a building that wasn't far away from them, "It's over there. Let's go get the refreshments before finding a spot to sit down."

"Okay. Let's get going." Kuroko said, excitedly pulling Akashi toward the restaurant. At least he was able to momentarily forget about what happened in the apartment.

The other followed, noticing Kuroko's cheered up mood. What happened in the apartment wouldn't be forgotten but at least now they could divert their attention away from it. Their new relationship wasn't ruined just yet, although Akashi couldn't lie that he wanted more... just like before.

When they've arrived at the restaurant and went in, Kuroko was surprised to find many cakes and sandwiches in the glass on display. They looked really tasty too! "Hello sirs, what can I get you?" The man behind the counter asked.

Ah, there were too many to choose from... Kuroko looked at each sandwich, pouting when he couldn't seem to pick. He looked up at Akashi. He's been here before, right? "What do you suggest Akashi-kun?"

Akashi looked at the sandwiches, humming in thought, "The mayo and tuna sandwich is the most popular, although I do prefer the one with Spanish ham and cheese. It's a big stronger but you can taste the ingredients fully." As he spoke, he pointed to the said foods, "The chocolate croissant is also very good so we could take it as a dessert."

"They all sound good..." Kuroko sighed. "I wish we could get them all... We could try each one and see what we like and don't like…"

That was actually a good idea, "We'll get one of each please." Akashi told the man behind the counter who smiled widely, "Oh! Akashi-san! Of course! Right away!"

"H-Huh? What do you mean one of each?" Kuroko asked with surprise. "I-I was joking! You don't have to spend that money!"

But Akashi was that kind of a person who had that money to spend, "Was it? You sounded sincere to me." He teased, turning to the man again, "Add three Vanilla milkshakes to the order please." And as Akashi ordered, the man nodded while packing everything into a bag. The restaurant wasn't that big at all and they only had nine sandwiches on the menu, rather it should be called a cafe place instead since there were tables outside.

"C-Cause I didn't think you'd just buy everything!" He couldn't believe Akashi actually took his rambling seriously! "Is this really okay…?"

"Of course it is. Don't worry too much Tetsuya, that way, you'll get wrinkles much earlier~" He teased again, paying the man for their order, "Thank you Akashi-san. Ah! Nigou as well! I have a treat for you buddy!" The man leaned down to get something from his drawer and once he got back up, he gave Nigou a big bone to chew on.

"There you go. I hope you'll enjoy your food. You as well sir, come back anytime!" He smiled at Kuroko, gladly handing them over their order.

"U-Um, thank you." Kuroko figured it was too late to cancel the order now so he just accepted it. When they left the cafe, he took a deep sigh. "Don't always take me seriously! If I knew you'd do that, I wouldn't have said anything." He pouted. At least Nigou got a treat too... He looked so happy as he carried his bone.

"I apologize." Although with a smile on his face, it was hard to believe, "You seemed excited to try them all so I thought to myself, why not? The shop has good foods and I'm hungry as well. It won't go to waste so don't worry." He explained but thinking back to high school, it was like that back then as well. Akashi just couldn't say no to Kuroko, how could he after seeing his lover's eyes?

"Moving on, where would you like to sit?"

"...In the shade would be nice." Kuroko said. He still wasn't a big fan of the sun. He preferred the cold. That's probably why he was so pale…

A shade... "Then how about there?" Akashi pointed to a big tree that was in the middle of the field with many green leaves on it.

"Ah... that looks pretty..." Kuroko nodded, liking the spot instantly. "Let's rest there!"

Well somebody is excited~ The two walked over to the spot, placing their bag of food down. Now they were only missing a blanket under them... Akashi took off his sweater, "Here Tetsuya, sit on this."

"Huh? No, I couldn't possibly do that." He said quickly. "I'm fine with sitting on the grass, honestly." Kuroko told the redhead.

"I insist." But Akashi wasn't letting go.

Kuoko huffed before removing his own jacket. "Then you can sit on mine! It's only fair."

Akashi raised a brow, "I politely decline. However, I do want you to take my jumper."

"No. It's either both or nothing." Kuroko insisted with a determined pout. "I'm not giving in."

"Well so am I." Akashi said, both of them standing their ground. Knowing how stubborn both of them are from high school, this matter wasn't going to be solved anytime soon.

Nigou whined, placing his bone on the ground before looking up at Kuroko and Akashi. The dog whined again, grabbing their attention before sitting down, wanting them to do the same.

Kuroko looked over at Nigou and pouted a little. "Look Akashi-kun, he just wants us to eat! Let's both sit, okay? Please?"

The redhead sighed, feeling the same way. However! He wasn't going to let Kuroko sit on the grass! That's why he took Kuroko's coat and in exchange he gave him his jumper, "Now we can sit down."

"...Alright then." They should have just done that from the beginning- With a sigh, Kuroko put the jacket down and sat down once he made sure Akashi did the same. "Now we can start our picnic~"

Finally! "You seem really excited. Why is that?" Akashi asked as he began taking out the sandwiches and of course the milkshakes.

"Cause I never get to do this stuff..." Kuroko said. "I'm excited cause it's the first time I'm going on a picnic."

"First time?" Was it really? Kuroko never went out on a picnic? It's true that they didn't go when they were together but... "How about back in high school? When we went with others to the street ball court in a park."

"I don't remember eating out while we were out... even if we did, I mean it's my first picnic with a-" He almost said lover but luckily he stopped himself. He never went with Akashi when they were younger and he never went with Kagami…

With a…? Akashi wondered what Kuroko wanted to say but oh well, he had a hint, "Then I'm glad that I'm your first."

"Y-Yeah..." Now that he thought about it, Akashi took a lot of his firsts- No, he shouldn't think about all that! "L-Let's try out the food now! I'm excited to try them all."

The other smirked as he began taking the sandwiches out of the bags. He started opening them and as he did, he explained what each one was, "This is the tuna mayo sandwich I told you about. It's the most iconic sandwich of the shop." He raised it up to Kuroko's lips, "Would you like to try?"

"Um..." The blunette felt his cheeks heat up a bit when he realized Akashi would probably feed him if he let him. "Y-Yeah, but uh, I can feed myself…"

"Hmm? Does that mean I can't?" He asked with a saddened look, determined to have his way and feed the bluenette.

"B-But..." How can Kuroko deny that expression? He glanced away, trying to look anywhere but at Akashi. "I don't know…"

"I see." Akashi lowered the sandwich, "Then I suppose we're not close friends as I thought we were…"

"We are friends!" Kuroko said quickly. "Did I make you sad? I'm sorry... You can feed me if you want…"

Akashi looked up, a smirk quickly appearing on his face. He raised the sandwich up again, "I'd love to. Best friends do these things don't they?" His goal is achieved~

"I guess..." It's not like he had a best friend in a while. Kuroko looked at the sandwich before slowly taking a bite, avoiding looking at Akashi. "It's pretty good…"

"I'm glad." Now with being allowed to feed the bluenette, Akashi's mood was lifted up. He began opening the rest, "I'll lay them down like this so you can choose which one to try. We got some sweets as well." He laid out a croissant filled with vanilla and one filled with chocolate. "And not to forget", He reached out to grab the last thing in the bag, the vanilla milkshakes.

"How could I ever forget?" Kuroko brightened up as he laid his eyes on the milkshakes. "And since you're feeding me... I get to feed you too! That's only fair."

What a marvelous idea~ "I have no objections. In fact, I'd like it if you do please." He encouraged before picking a sandwich, "Try this one. It's with tomatoes and cheese."

"I will, but first I have to feed you." Kuroko pouted. "So let me feed you the cheese and tomatoes!"

Akashi couldn't help but chuckle. Kuroko was really excited, almost like a child. It was amusing to see so he handed him the said sandwich before leaning in, "Hurry, I'm hungry."

"I'll go at the pace I want." He pouted but held out the sandwich to Akashi's lips. "Eat~"

With a wide smirk, the redhead leaned in, biting into the sandwich. After biting a piece off, the redhead moved away, "Delicious." He said before looking up at Kuroko, "However, I don't seem to recall it being so good. Did you do something to it Tetsuya~?"

"O-Of course... I added a secret ingredient~" Kuroko teased back with a small smile. "I can't tell you though."

"Hoo~" Interesting. Akashi leaned closer, "How cruel of you Tetsuya~ But then again, I suppose it's an ingredient that only you have."

"Yeah, exactly." Kuroko nodded. "Now if you're gonna feed me, do it~"

"Your wish is my command~" Akashi reached down to grab another sandwich, one that Kuroko didn't try yet, "This is the smoked salmon salad sandwich." He raised it up to Kuroko's lips.

Salmon? Wow, he didn't know that could go in a sandwich. Kuroko took a small bite. "Whoa... It tastes real good!"

Amusing, "Then would you say that I have a secret ingredient as well~?"

"Hmm, I guess so~" Kuroko laughed softly. "This is really fun even though it's just sandwich tasting."

Akashi smiled, feeling the same way. Everything was so different with only one person's difference... how did Kuroko manage to bring so much light into Akashi's world? He'll probably never understand, "It must be because you're here." He lowered the sandwich, "Thank you Tetsuya."

Looking at Akashi again, Kuroko tilted his head a bit. Because he was there? "Um... it was nothing. I'm happy to help?"

Akashi gave the other a look, "Did I say something strange?" He leaned his head against his wrist, "Hmmm... No, it must be Tetsuya after all~"

"You're so weird." Kuroko pouted but he didn't mean anything by it at all. "Come on, let's try a dessert now! I really want to try the vanilla one!"

Vanilla, of course. Akashi took the vanilla croissant before raising it up to his lips, "Your love of vanilla never ceases to amaze me."

"It's unbreakable." He remembered when Akashi tried getting him off of his milkshake addiction but utterly failed. Kuroko smiled as he took a bite of the croissant. He hummed in delight as he closed his eyes. It was so delicious!

"I'm not surprised. It's vanilla so you'll definitely like it." They shouldn't have expected nothing less. Akashi threw himself down, laying down on the ground while looking up at the blue sky, "I do wonder though... Is there anything else that you love as much as vanilla?" Maybe... him?

Love anything else? Kuroko slowly laid down beside Akashi, wondering about how to respond. "Well... I do love Nigou." He joked. "And cloud watching and taking walks in the park…"

"Woof!" The said husky barked before leaning in to lick the bluenette on the cheek, expressing his love as well. However, while the two cuddled, Akashi closed his eyes, his emotions conflicting within him. What was he thinking? Would Kuroko still love him after their break up? It was unlikely but still, he had hope.

"Then I'm glad we came here." Akashi spoke softly.

"Why's that?" Kuroko asked curiously, looking over at Akashi. "How come you're glad we came here?"

A smile appeared on Akashi's face again, tilting his head to look at Kuroko, "Because this way we got to do all the things you love to do. Then that means that you had a good day. That's why I'm glad." As long as Kuroko is happy, then Akashi is as well.

"...Yeah, you're right." That's why Kuroko said those things, because that's what they did today. He had been joking but... now he really did know he loved these things indeed. Only if Akashi was there beside him. "If you're happy... I'm happy."

So they were thinking the same... "Tetsuya." His eyes met Kuroko's own, "May I hold your hand?"

His hand? Kuroko looked at their hands then at Akashi's face. He slowly nodded. "Go ahead... I don't mind."

With permission, Akashi reached out to hold Kuroko's hand, the feel of the gentle warmth soothing his worries. He closed his eyes again, relaxing as the wind blew past them. It was a really beautiful day, "I'm glad you're with me…"

Kuroko couldn't speak at first. Akashi really missed him... Even thought Kuroko left, he still wanted him back... "I'm glad too." He whispered, his voice so quiet it was almost silent.

A cold gust of wind blew past them but neither Akashi or Kuroko minded. They didn't feel the cold at all because their minds were somewhere else completely. The warmth came again as the sun tried to penetrate it's rays of lights through the thick leaves that were covering the two.

It was peaceful... Akashi had closed his eyes while Kuroko did the same. Then the two had slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 **Author notes**

* * *

 **KurokoTetsuya101:** A super long chapter for those readers we love 3 We want to thank: ShinseiShinwa, AyakiStory, Guest 1, Guest 2 and absolute-right for reviewing the last chapter! Thank you guys so much! Bless u! XD *hugs all tight* We really need support, especially in these dark times of Kuroko no Basuke anime ending :( But even though the official series ended, we still hope that you'll stick around with us and our stories :) Thank you and enjoy :3

(Just a note to those who aren't users of the website but read our stories... you can review even if you're not a member so please... do show your support... if we don't receive much feedback from you guys, then we will think that nobody reads our stories and well... we'll stop writing all together so... please support us in any way you can :( Thank you)

 **The Lucky Bell:** I really hope you guys enjoyed ths chapter! I'm telling you, it's nice to write new stories like this~ Although it does have its difficulties- So again, I really hope you guys stick with this story and just have fun while reading it :3 Also, sorry to those who feel bad for Kagami. He is a good boyfriend, but he's just not "the one" for Tetsuya D: In this universe anyway~

 **This story is updated weekly.**


	5. Take my word for it

**WARNING! If you don't like yaoi (boy x boy) then please don't read this.**

 **Kuroko no Basuke as well as the cover image used for this story both belong to their respective owners.**

 **This is a roleplay story done by KurokoTetsuya101 and The Lucky Bell.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5 - Take my word for it**

* * *

They didn't sleep for very long. Maybe just under an hour later, Kuroko cracked his eyes open. He could tell it was still obviously daylight. He probably didn't sleep long. Oh no, did he fall asleep on Akashi? He turned his head to see where Akashi was before realizing... Akashi was holding him from the back. Oh god... were they spooning like a couple?

Then Kuroko heard a low whine coming from Nigou who was laying down in front of him. The husky leaned down to lick the bluenette on the cheek before lowering his head. As it was now, not only was Akashi spooning Kuroko but with Nigou as well, the two have cupped Kuroko between them, lovingly laying down beside him.

"Nigou..." He softly called the dogs name and reached out to softly pet him on his head. He gets to take him home... He wonered if Akashi would let him take him home today. He wanted to show Nigou his house as soon as possible! "How would you like coming home with me from time to time?"

The husky perked up, looking at Kuroko confusingly for a bit before his tail began to wiggle. He leaned down to lick Kuroko's cheek once again, however, unlike before, this time he showered him with licks.

Kuroko laughed softly, scratching behind Nigou's ears again. "Okay, okay! I'll take you home, I promise. You sure do love kisses." He joked happily.

The husky whined in agreement, placing more kisses on the bluenette. Kuroko was so distracted by the kisses and Nigou that he didn't notice Akashi moving at all. Only when the redhead tightened his hold on the bluenette did Kuroko notice, "Noisy..."

"Noisy? That's me and Nigou you're talking about." Kuroko pouted although he wasn't seriously upset at all. "How mean Akashi-kun~"

"Hmmm..." The redhead hummed, still on the edge of sleepiness and consciousness. He maintained his hold on the bluenette before lowly saying, "Then give me some kisses as well..."

Kuroko felt his face heat up at once. Was Akashi sleepy? Yeah... that had to be it... Otherwise he wouldn't have suggested... "I-I... can't spoil you, you know? So... maybe you should wake up, Akashi-kun..."

The redhead groaned, "Cruel... You always gave me morning kisses..." He whispered but when Nigou noticed the blushing Kuroko, he stood up and leaned between the two, licking Akashi's face to wake him up. It seemed to be working because the redhead had raised his hands up to push him away, "Enough Nigou." He scolded as the husky moved away. Now Akashi was fully awake, realising what he had said before moving away, sitting up, "I thought you were cold so I've moved closer. I hope you don't mind."

"No, it's fine..." All up until the kisses part. What made it worse than Akashi openly saying that was... the fact that Kuroko actually did want to kiss Akashi again. "Um... so... We should probably get up now?"

Was it already time to part? Akashi looked at his watch and noticed that it was already 6 p.m. and that the sun was setting down as well. It was already over... Time really flies quickly, especially with Kuroko, "Let me help you." Akashi got up, offering his hand for Kuroko to take.

Now that they both stood, Akashi reached down to pick up Kuroko's jacket, "Here. Thank you for lending it to me."

"Ah, it was nothing." He picked up Akashi's jacket as well. "Here. Thanks again, for the jacket and sandwiches and desserts..."

Weren't they thanking each other a bit too much? Back then, it used to be normal so they wouldn't have to show their appreciation as much... "It's no trouble Tetsuya. It was your idea to eat in the park after all." And he was glad they did.

"Yeah, I guess I did... but you bought all the food in the end..." Looks like Kuroko had to pay him back one day. "Um... I should go now... am I taking Nigou today?"

Akashi raised a brow, "Of course you can if you'd like. However before that, should I take you back to the clinic? I could get Nigou's food and necessities on the way." Or maybe Kuroko wanted to buy his own? Well, before he guys his own, Akashi will give him his.

"Oh, that would be very helpful... Thank you. Next time I go grocery shopping, I'll add dog things to the list." Kuroko promised.

"Good." Akashi smirked as the two began making their way back to Akashi's apartment, "Hopefully you'll be a mindful owner and buy your dog all the necessary necessities~ Bowls, food, treats, a bed, a brush, especially a brush since huskies shed a lot. Then dog shampoo, vitamins, bones, toy-"

"I-I know! I got it." Kuoko interrupted Akashi quickly before he could go on and on. "I'll make a list later, not now." He pouted.

"Woof!" Nigou barked, glad that his two owners cared about him so much. Since they were still in the park and Nigou was free, the husky ran off to sniff around as Akashi and Kuroko neared the exit, "I apologise, since Nigou is an older dog, I do worry."

"I'm kind of worried too... I hope he can spend many more years with us." Kuroko said then smiled at Akashi. "I'm sure he'll be fine. With two carrying fathers," meaning Kuroko and Akashi. "He should be fine!"

Kuroko was right. Now that their little family was reunited, everything would be fine...

The two got to Akashi's apartment pretty quickly since they've been talking the whole way. They didn't waste time and went directly to Akashi's car, although the redhead did go up to his apartment to pick up some things for Nigou. The husky jumped into the car's trunk and once Akashi was back, they've all made their way to Kuroko's clinic.

Once they've arrived, Akashi helped Kuroko get the things into his car. Those being: a bit of dog food for the night so Kuroko didn't have to go shopping right away, collar along with a leash, some treats and a brush. Oh the brush... Kuroko is yet to learn of the horror that the huskies can bring... their fur is destructive!

"That should be all. I'll be seeing you tomorrow for our second session Kuroko-sensei." Akashi teased.

"Yeah." Kuroko felt his cheeks heat up a bit as he got in his car. How could Akashi call him that so easily without feeling embarrassed? It was normal for patients he didn't know but... Akashi was an ex. It was weird! "When do you want Nigou back? Or should I steal him away forever?" He teased back.

"Hmmm..." Akashi leaned in on the window of Kuroko's car, "That would be troublesome. I did grow fond of that fluff ball after all." He smirked, looking into Kuroko's eyes playfully, "Although now that I think about it, with Nigou you won't be in any danger. He'll ward off anyone who dares to touch that which is beautiful."

"Who would go after me?" Kuroko asked with a wave of his hand. As if anyone would be interested in him... Well then again, Akashi and Kagami found something interesting in him... "I'll be fine. Anyway, I should get going. I told Kagami-kun I'd be back by a certain time and it's getting late now."

The redhead sighed, "I understand." He pushed himself off the car, although he did look inside one more time at Nigou. The dog perked up, noticing Akashi who did a hand motion on his neck, drawing a horizontal line on it. Nigou's tail began to wiggle as he barked, Akashi smirking at the thought that Nigou knew what to do. Good~ He's trained him well.

"What was that?" Kuroko asked Akashi, noticing the gesture and knowing it's meaning as well. However, the only answer Akashi gave to his question was a smirk before he turned to walk away, "Nothing~ I'll see you tomorrow sensei~"

"...I really hope Nigou doesn't turn out to be part wolf or something." Kurokko pouted as he pulled away in his car and drove on home. Kagami was really going to be surprised when he comes home. Oh no... How was he going to explain Nigou?

"Woof!" The husky barked happily, looking at the bluenette through the rear mirror as they drove away.

"So... What was that sign anyway, Nigou?" Kuroko decided to ask the dog. "What did Akashi-kun tell you to do?"

Nigou's tail ceased it's wiggle and his ears lowered. He whined, looking at Kuroko with his puppy eyes before laying down so that he could hide in the trunk from Kuroko's sight. This was definitely a reaction of a guilty dog!

Kuroko felt slightly concerned. Just what had Akashi taught this dog?! He decided not to question the dog further since they finally arrived home. He pulled into the driveway and opened the car door for Nigou before getting the supplies out. He walked up to the door but found he couldn't open it since his hands were full... "Kagami-kun! Open the door please!"

Soon he heard rustling inside the house, "Kuroko!? Coming!" He heard Kagami's voice inside the house and then footsteps that accompanied it, telling Kuroko that Kagami was coming down the stairs. Then the door opened, "Welcome home!" But then he noticed all the things Kuroko was carrying. Bowls? Dog food? "What's this?" He asked but when he heard a bark beside the bluenette, Kagami froze.

He looked down at Nigou who was panting, looking up at Kagami happily. The redhead paled, quickly running inside the house to hide behind the couch, "K-Kuroko! What's that dog doing here!?"

"U-Um, well you see..." Kuroko tried to think of a good lie as he walked inside the house with Nigou, shutting the door after them. "It's... a work dog! For the patients!" He said quickly. "His job is to help relax the patients and comfort them when I have sessions with them. So sometimes he'll be coming home with me and sometimes he'll go with other people."

"W-What!? How can a dog comfort people!?" Kagami asked in a raised voice before Nigou barked, putting the redhead in his place. Kagami kneeled down behind the couch again, peeking out at the husky and Kuroko, "Why a dog of all things though!? Why can't it be a cat or a hamster!? Or something like that? Look at him! He's huge! That's a beast! Not a dog!"

"Woof!"

Nigou's bark made Kagami hide again, peeking out to see if the dog was coming.

"Dogs comfort a lot of people." Kuroko pouted. He went to the table to put the bags down. "You'll be fine. He's the sweetest dog ever."

"O-Oi! Kuroko! Don't put those things there! You're joking right? Haha-ha... right?" Kagami asked, not moving from his hiding spot as Nigou whined, going up to Kuroko to brush his head against him in comfort.

Kuroko softly petted Nigou before looking at Kagami. "Of course I'm serious. Look Kagami-kun, you're hurting his feelings."

"Feelings?" Kagami narrowed his eyes at Nigou but the dog just panted, looking at him with his teal blue eyes. Wait... those eyes... "He's got the same eyes as you!" How was that possible!?

"Yeah, that's true." Kuroko smiled a little, remembering the time when Akashi and Kuroko realizaed the same thing. "His name is Nigou too."

Nigou? As in number two? Wait! What did that mean!? Kagami stood up, looking around in worry, "Does that mean you're hiding another one here? Where's number one?" And as Kagami asked, Nigou raised his paw to place it on Kuroko's leg, showing who number one was in his own way.

Wow... Kuroko wondered if a dog really could be smarter than his boyfriend... "There isn't another dog. Unless you're calling me a dog?"

"Huh?" Kagami turned to Kuroko, looking at him as his thoughts ran wild, "I would never do that!" He defended, meaning what he said, but then that would mean... "You're number one?"

"Of course." Kuroko nodded. "So Nigou is my partner then."

"Partner!?" No, no, no! This wasn't happening! Why would his boyfriend do this to him! "So he's staying? As in living with us?" He asked one more for confirmation as Nigou whined, leaving Kuroko's side to begin exploring the house, sniffing everything around. When Nigou moved to the left, Kagami would move to the right to evade him.

"For the most part, yeah." Kuroko said, watching Nigou with a smile. "I'll buy necessary supplies tomorrow but for now, we have some bowls and a little food for him for tonight. It's fine, right Kagami-kun?"

"Ugh..." No way this was fine! How will he live with a dog like this in his house! He looked up at Kuroko whose eyes were pleading for him to stay. Why... Why did it always work? "Fine... As long as he doesn't come near me!" He stated his condition but just as he did, Nigou came in running behind the couch, quickly prompting Kagami to move away.

"...I can't really force him to, but I can try to keep him away from you." Kuroko said. "Nigou! Why not go into the kitchen and I'll pour some food for you?"

"Woof!" The husky barked, happily running into the kitchen as Kagami sighed in relief. He leaned against a table, looking as Kuroko gave Nigou some food, "Anyway, how was your day? How did you even get him when you were working?"

"...Someone from the company dropped him off. Like I said, he's a work dog." Kuroko said, watching Nigou eat so he didn't have t look at Kagami. "I don't know where he was trained, but he's very smart and gentle. He's a little old though..."

"Old? How old is he?" Kagami asked curiously as he made his way into the kitchen. He still had to serve himself and Kuroko dinner but with the dog... it would be much harder to do.

"Around ten years old..." Kuroko hoped that didn't give anything away. Then again, there are a ton of dogs who are ten years old now.

"That's really old." Couldn't he have gotten a younger dog? Maybe older dogs are more obedient? "I still don't get how he helps you but fine. I'll play along for you." Kagami finally reached the counter, taking the two plates before making his way to the table without being noticed by Nigou.

"I still don't understand why you're afraid of dogs either..." Kuroko went to the table to sit down. "Thanks for letting him stay though."

The other sighed but he did keep an eye on Nigou, "I told you I was living in America before coming to Japan right? When I was there, a huge dog had bit me and ever since then, I'm scared of them."

"Not every dog is mean..." Kuroko said, trying to convince Kagami not to be afraid of dogs. "Nigou is really nice, I swear."

"I'll believe it when I see it! I won't be won over that easily." But then Kagami glanced at Nigou, he noticed that he was sitting right beside him, staring up at him. Kagami flinched, quickly standing up before going over to Kuroko's side of the table, "See! This dog has it in for me! I know it... I see it in his eyes!" Kagami said as Nigou whined.

"Or maybe he just wants to be friends. And at least call him by his name." Kuroko pouted. Kagami could be so childish sometimes... "Just sit down and eat... Trust me, he won't attack, okay?"

"Ugh..." Going back to the mutt? Kagami looked at the dog's eyes, compensating on what to do. He did gather courage though and sat back down on his seat, all the while Nigou was looking up at him while his tail wiggled. The husky tilted his head but then sat up and went to Kuroko's side before laying down beside his chair.

"See? He's a good dog~" Kuroko reached down to pat the dog on the head before carrying on with his dinner.

Yeah right... a nice dog... Kagami ate a spoonful of his meal, irritated by the husky's presence. How will he survive this?

As the couple ate peacefully, Nigou's other owner was heading to his house, going up the elevator to his apartment. Today was a good day for him since he had spent it with the person he loves. That kiss as well, he couldn't stop thinking about it. The magnetic feeling of attraction and the will to go on was there. Kuroko had even sat on his lap but once they've realised what they've been doing, he stopped. The feel of those lips, it wouldn't leave Akashi's mind at all.

"Last Floor." The voice of the elevator had said as the door opened. However, as soon as it did, Akashi was surprised to see a woman standing in front of his apartment, as if waiting for him. Here it goes again... "How did you get here without the key?" He annoyedly asked.

"Not even a hello?" The woman pouted stepping away from the door and towards Akashi. "It wasn't that hard. Your dad is a big help though. A spare key makes things a lot easier. But I didn't get one to the apartment itself..." Because not even Akashi's father had that key.

"And you won't get it at all." Akashi said with a lower tone, looking down at the woman who now stood in front of him. Out of all the women his father had sent, this one is the most persistent. She had somehow managed to gain the favour of his father and it wasn't such a surprise, seeing as she comes from a very wealthy family, "Since you have the key, why don't you escort yourself back to the elevator?" And by Akashi's tone, it wasn't a question at all but an order.

"That's so mean of you, kicking me out before even inviting me inside or greeting me." She sighed. However she didn't move from her spot. She's starting to get used to Akashi's way of ordering people around. "Can't I come in? Even for a few minutes?"

The redhead sighed, "No, and you already know this." She comes up to Akashi's apartment quite often, bothering him to open the door. Akashi had to admit that she is one of the most stubborn women he knows, he had to give his father credit for this, "Especially not today, I've had a busy day."

"You know I could help you relax though, right?" She suggested with an innocent smile. "If you would let me in for once, I could help you..."

That is one of the things Yumiko, which is her name, had mentioned before. However, Akashi knew very well what that meant, "I'll politely decline your offer." He took a step forward, walking past her to unlock the door of his apartment, "I would appreciate it if you would stop coming here, and if you see my father, please do tell him to cease his attempts. I already have someone whom I'm interested in." He always had.

"You should really give up on them. You've been saying that every time. I'm starting to think you don't even like anyone, girl or guy." Yumiko scoffed. "Fine. But whenever you finally let go of your imaginary lover, you know how to contact me. So I'll go for now~" But she would surely be back.

Akashi glanced back to make sure that she would leave. As the elevator door closed and she waved him a goodbye, he sighed a sigh of relief. He opened the door to his apartment, leaning on the door once he had closed it. Quiet... Dark... He switched on the lights of his apartment and unlike normally, Nigou wasn't here to greet him at the door.

He took off his shoes and went to his bedroom to lay down. The donning truth of his loneliness had settled in, something he was ignoring for years. Now without Nigou, Akashi felt the heavy silence and emptiness.

Akashi was staring at the ceiling from his bed before his phone rang and his screen light switched on. He took his phone to see an interesting message pop-up from someone he knew. Interesting.

The following morning, Kuroko woke up to a happy sight after a happy dream. Usually he had dreams about the past, usually bad pasts, but this time it was just a dream. About Akashi of course. It was happy this time and he didn't wake up crying... But going back to the happy sight, it was more like a funny one.

Kuroko woke up not because of his alarm or even a noise. He woke up because he must've felt Nigou jump on the bed. Nigou happily licked Kuroko's face, happy to see him awake before moving on to Kagami, trying to wake him up too.

"Hmmm~ K-Kuroko..." Kagami smiled while in sleep, entertaining Kuroko who watched in amusement. The husky didn't cease his licks but proceeded further, "K-Kuroko... Come closer..." Kagami stretched out his arms to embrace the bluenette who he thought was there. However, instead of skin, he felt soft fur.

Nigou's tail began to wiggle, licking the redhead further on his cheeks, "I love you too..." Kagami mumbled but then furrowed his brows as he was coming out of sleep. Soft fur? Tongue?

Kagami opened his eyes, immediately turning white pale once he saw Nigou hovering above him, "WAAAAAA!" He screamed in horror, quickly getting up to hide in the bathroom, closing the door behind him, "K-Kuroko! Why didn't you do something!" He asked from behind the door.

"Because it was too funny to watch." Kuroko said as if it was obvious. He even had an amused smirk on his face. He got off the bed and stretched after petting Nigou and calling him a good boy. "I thought you always wanted to make breakfast Kagami-kun... so why not come out?"

"C-Come out!? With that beast there!? Don't joke around!" Kagami sounded mad and annoyed at what had happened but Kuroko couldn't help but laugh. The husky barked which managed to quiet down the redhead. At this point, Nigou had full control of Kagami, haunting him anywhere he goes.

The bathroom door creaked open, "I'll make breakfast." Kagami gathered his courage, "Just you see!"

"I'll see when you finally come out." Kuroko said, still laughing a little. "Look, I got work soon, so I can't wait forever..."

"Ugh..." The redhead grumbled, glancing down at Nigou who was panting while looking at him. Those eyes... they were mocking him! He'll prove to both Kuroko and the mutt that he's no coward! Kagami opened the door wider, taking a step out. However, just as the two thought Kagami had overcome his fear, the tall redhead had run out of the room and downstairs, "Oh shit! There's dog hair everywhere!" Kagami complained from the stairs as Nigou barked excitedly.

Oh right... Akashi did say huskies shed a lot of their fur daily. "I'll brush him when I can." He called out to Kagami before patting Nigou on the head. "At least you know you won't get in trouble."

"Woof!" Nigou barked happily before jumping up on Kuroko, placing his paws on the bed before leaning closer to his face. As he did, another complaint could be heard from downstairs, "My shoes are chewed up! Ah! my slippers too!"

Kuroko sighed softly. Okay, the shedding wasn't Nigou's fault, but this was something Nigou could have decided not to do. "Nigou... no more chewing shoes, okay?"

The husky whined, lowering his ears before getting off the bed. He looked at Kuroko with his puppy eyes, as if asking for his forgiveness.

They were his own eyes, how could he fall for them!? Now Kuroko could see why his puppy eyes are so effective... "Alright, but if you do it again, you won't be saved by the puppy eyes." Now he should probably get ready for work. Ah... He said Nigou was a work dog but he can't necessarily bring him into work... Maybe he can make another excuse.

"Woof!" The husky barked before going out the room and downstairs, probably going to torment Kagami a bit more. That seemed to be the case when Kuroko heard a loud scream on the lower floor...

Kuroko sighed once more before quickly getting dressed and ready for the day. When he was done, he went downstairs to tell Kagami his excuse. While he had been dressing, he came up with an idea. "By the way Kagami-kun..." He stopped speaking once he made it to the kitchen. "...Why are you on the counter?" His answer was given to him once he spotted Nigou by the table, staring up at Kagami.

"Why do you think!? The mutt is here! He has it in for m-"

"Woof!"

"Waaa!" Kagami covered his eyes so that he couldn't see Nigou who seemed to be enjoying the sight. Actually, the husky seemed to be proud of his work and Kuroko could see it as he sat watching in content.

"Call him over Kuroko! I need your help!"

"Woof!"

He couldn't believe a man as big and strong as Kagami would be hiding on top of a counter from a dog... "Kagami-kun... you might have to get used to him because I have to leave him here today... So you'll have to watch him before you go to work..."

"What!?" Kagami immediately looked up at Kuroko, "But you said it was a work dog!"

"Woof!"

"He still needs to have a bit more... training." Kuroko said. "Give him time please. He's not a bad dog."

"Not bad?" Kagami found that hard to believe! He could see it right away when he looks at the mutt... He has some ulterior motive to torture him! Kagami knows it! "W-Wait a second Kuroko! Could you take him? I need to go upstairs and change!" He wasn't about to be left alone with the mutt in the house!

"Where am I supposed to take him?" Kuroko sighed. "Nigou, can you go in the living room and stay there while Kagami-kun gets cleaned please?"

The husky whined but obeyed his owner's wishes by going to the living room. Kagami watched warily and once Nigou was gone, he got off the counter and headed up the stairs to change, "Breakfast is on the table! I'll be right back! Don't go without me or I'll never forgive you!" He said before hurrying up the stairs.

"I won't leave." Kuroko assured Kagami as he went up the stairs. He smiled a little as he peeked into the living room to check on Nigou. He was a good dog, yet Kagami was so scared! It was really funny!

Kuroko decided to go ahead and eat so that when Kagami would be ready, they would both head out the door. He did wonder though what Kagami was doing upstairs. Was he going to work early? His questions were soon answered when Kagami appeared, wearing his firefighter uniform, "I'm ready to roll." He smiled but then remembered Nigou, quickly going to sit beside Kuroko, "Is he still there?"

"Yes, he's still in the living room." Kuroko assured. "Don't worry, he hopefully won't come out if I tell him to stay in there. So you're going into work early?"

Thank goodness... "Yeah. I might as well get a head start, but don't get the wrong idea! I'm not going because I'm afraid of the mutt." He didn't want to seem like a coward after all.

"Okay. I totally believe you." Kuroko teased. "Anyway, today's schedule should be normal. If anything odd happens or I have to stay later, I'll text you."

"Sounds good." He had no problems with it, although he did notice that Kuroko has been coming home later than usual... "Having trouble at work lately?" He curiously asked.

"Oh, I just got a new patient that's all... Which means I have to adjust my schedule and stuff. More patients means more time at work." Kuroko smiled although it seemed a bit nervous.

"New patient?" Kagami didn't know why but he had a strange feeling about this. Ever since Kuroko and his ex met at the restaurant, Kuroko's daily routine has changed. Could it have something to do with Kuroko coming home late? "What kind of a patient are they? Woman? Man? What are they having problems with?"

All these questions were making Kuroko more nervous. Why was Kagami suddenly interested now? Yeah he always asked if his patients were nice, but he never asked for their gender or specific problems... "Sorry Kagami-kun... That's information I can't share. B-Because of the work rules! All information, especially their problem or case, is to be only talked about during their session."

"Huh?" Kagami raised a brow, "Why not? You always told me at least the general idea of who they are." Could it be that the patient is deranged in such a way that information about them can't be shared? Or is it something else? Kagami noticed how Kuroko hesitated to answer as well. Strange...

"Are they dangerous? You know how they lock up crazy people and tie them up in the movies right? Is it someone like that?" Kagami asked in concern, leaning towards Kuroko, "I don't want you near someone like that."

Deranged... Akashi did tell him about how he'd black out and do violent acts... but he said that was years ago. "No... It's no one like that. They're a good person." For some reason, Kuroko recalled the two of them kissing in Akashi's apartment. He stood up quickly from his seat. "U-Um, I really need to get to work now."

Kagami watched his boyfriend leave in surprise but also confusion. Not a deranged person? Then it can only be one person... or so Kagami thought... "You know you can count on me Kuroko!" He said, taking a toast before following the bluenette outside. hearing them open the door, Nigou ran towards them, barking as he looked up at them.

Kuroko noticed Nigou and quickly brought him back inside the house. "Stay inside here Nigou, okay? You have the house to yourself, but no more chewing up shoes or anything! Be a good boy, okay?"

The husky whined but sat down as he was told. Talking about shoes, Kagami made a mental note to stop by a shoe store. He was lucky the ones he was wearing didn't break by now because of how chewed up they are.

Kuroko closed the door of the house and locked it, Kagami watching him as he did, "So are you seeing that patient today?"

"...N-No." Kuroko answered softly, hoping Kagami wouldn't notice the lie. "Well, I'm off to work now. See you tonight." He walked away quickly to the car. "I might be a little late since I'll pick up stuff for Nigou but other than that, I shouldn't be staying out late." He said to change the subject as he unlocked his car quickly.

"O-Oh... Okay." Kagami didn't want the mutt to feel home at all! Why did they need to get stuff for him? If they get the stuff, then it will be much harder to get rid of him! Kagami grumbled to himself, watching as Kuroko was starting up his car. A new patient huh? He'll need to find out more about that.

Kagami waved as Kuroko pulled his car out of the driveway, "See you Kuroko! Be careful!"

"I should be saying that to you!" Kuroko responded. "See you later Kagami-kun." He offered the redhead a small smile before pulling out of the driveway. Once he was on his way to work, Kuroko let out a sigh of relief. Kagami was catching on though... he really had to be careful.

Kuroko gripped the steering wheel hard. Before he didn't think he had been cheating but now that he actually willingly kissed Akashi, not to mention he even got onto his lap, was this considered cheating now?

Arriving at a red light allowed Kuroko a moment of peace. He leaned his forehead on the top of the steering wheel, taking a deep breath. He didn't even know what he felt for Kagami... Sure he liked the guy but whenever Kagami kissed him or even just innocently held him... It just didn't feel all that great. It felt nice to have someone to snuggle with, but it just didn't feel right with Kagami.

Did that give him a right to cast him aside for the person he cheated on him with? Akashi was his ex but that didn't mean they couldn't get back together at all, right?

A car horn soon snapped Kuroko out of his thoughts, looking up to see that the light was already green. He put the car in motion but he still couldn't get rid of his conflicting feelings. When he had left high school... that feeling of guilt and despair didn't leave him... Wait... Could he have used Kagami to fill in that empty void? Was he trying to fix the empty hole within his heart? It may very well be that that was the case.

If so, did that make Kuroko a bad person anyway? He remembered the thing he said to Merry a few days ago during their session. Humans naturally crave to be surrounded by people or at least one other person... Kuroko was going through that, wasn't he? It just turns out that Akashi is that one person he wants to be around but since he couldn't be around him, he chose a substitute. Kagami.

Ugh, no matter how he put it, he seemed like the bad guy... Maybe he should end things with Kagami. No, no, that would break Kagami's heart! Just because Kuroko didn't love him didn't mean Kagami was the same to him. He knew Kagami cares for and loves him. He can't just leave him for an ex! But quite frankly... Kuroko wasn't exactly... happy where he was now.

It was selfish, but he couldn't help it. He had a house, a good job, a lover... what more could he ask for?

Happiness. The word hit him instantly. Sure he wanted love, but in the end it just summed up if he was happy or not. Who made him happy? Kagami or Akashi? They both did but...

Kuroko looked up at his work building once he pulled into the parking lot. His usual 20 minute drive seemed like 5 minutes after having that inner conflict. He heaved one more sigh before he got out of his car and headed inside to his office.

For now he had to focus on his work, even though Kuroko knew it would be difficult. His schedule for today was a bit more busy than usual, having two patients in the morning before his session with Akashi would begin. After that, he would have one more patient and then he would be free. Quite a busy day... perfect for his current emotional state.

"Good morning Kuroko-sensei."

"Ah! Sensei! good morning!"

The staff greeted Kuroko as he came in, walking past them while doing the same. He couldn't wait to get to his office and be done with his first two patients. He knew he had to focus on their cases but there was something that was bothering him... When he was at Akashi's apartment, there was something behind the closet door that Nigou wanted to show him apart from the picture on the night table. Was Akashi hiding something inside? Furthermore, Kuroko wanted to learn more about his paintings.

No, like he said, he had to focus on work! Kuroko headed to his office after greeting his other fellow employees. After that, he was pretty busy before and inbetween the two sessions he had with his patients. He really felt like he got some progress done with them but you can't always tell if it'll stay that great. So even if you feel better, it's best to go back for a few more sessions, just in case.

Finally the session with his second patient ended and soon Akashi would arrive! Wait, why was Kuroko excited? This was his ex... Maybe he should stop using that as an excuse. He should just see Akashi as Akashi!

Finally after a few minutes of waiting and getting ready, Kuroko heard a knock on the door. Knowing who it was, he gave them the permission to enter, and as expected it was Akashi. Coming in with a warm smile... "Good evening sensei." The redhead greeted before closing the door and going towards the couch, "Am I late?"

"No, not at all." Kuroko found himself happily returning the smile. "Go on and sit down. Relax however you'd like, then tell me whenever you're ready to begin."

Akashi did just that, taking a seat in front of the bluenette before looking up at him. A lot has changed since he sat here the last time, "What should I tell you sensei? Is there something specific you'd like to know about?" He asked, almost teasingly.

"Um... well..." Oh god, Kuroko wasn't being professional at all! "S-Sorry, I don't know how to go about this... since I know you, it's a little hard to get into work mode."

A smirk soon replaced the smile on Akashi's face, "Are you sure it's because of that? Perhaps it's my looks that are distracting you?"

"N-No! Definitely not!" Kuroko responded with a pout. "It's just... weird I guess? I don't know..." It's kind of hard to go into professional mode with the person you practically made out with yesterday...

Mismatched eyes watched the bluenette carefully, looking at all the details that were within. Confusion and hesitation, two emotions which Akashi saw within Kuroko. He stood up to lean on the table, gently taking Kuroko's hands in his, "I understand how you feel, after all, it's strange for me as well." Their eyes now met, looking into one another, "However, to solve my... no, our problem, we'll have to work together on a solution. In order for us to understand what happened on the day of the graduation, we need to assemble the pieces together. Perhaps not as patient and doctor but as friends. As long as we convey our feelings successfully, the method isn't important, isn't that right?"

Kuroko looked up at Akashi, feeling a little reluctant to let go of his usual work methods. If one of his colleagues fond out, he could get in trouble... But then again, Akashi was right. It didn't matter how they got better; what mattered was that they just get better in general. "Okay..." He looked down at their hands and immediately felt his face heat up slightly. "What... should I ask you then? Or if we're doing this as friends, I guess you can ask questions too..."

The other hummed in thought, "You're right." He moved, intertwining their hands together, "I wanted to tell the doctor side of you that I'm feeling much better than I ever felt before. You gave me a second chance and because of that I was able to suppress my depression that's build up over the years." He explained, looking into Kuroko's eyes, "I'm very grateful to you Tetsuya. To be able to hold your hand like this again... to be in the same room as you... even though it may seem as something of no significance, to me it is something important. Thank you."

As much as Kuroko liked the fact that they could hold hands like this too, it wasn't helping his ashamed feelings and guilt inside him at all. "...Akashi-kun... I know this is very unprofessional of me to share my own feelings like this but... I'm not sure what to do. We're acting like this, holding hands and... you know," What they did in the apartment... "I still have Kagami-kun but it's all so confusing... I don't know what to do."

Akashi's eyes slightly widened, surprised by Kuroko's sudden confession. He had hoped they would talk about this but not so soon. This magnetic feeling between them, was it mutual as he had thought? Or maybe it was him who had caused this confusion within Kuroko? "What is it that you feel Tetsuya?" He asked, his eyes never leaving the bluenette, "I know that I'm at fault but I can't help myself. When I see you, I have the need to hold your hands like this... to be close... I knew it would happen and yet I thought I could stop this urge of mine. Now it's only made it worse."

"Um... sorry then? For making your urge worst?" Ugh, he didn't know what he was doing! Kuroko's mind was all over the place! "I-I don't know what I feel... My feelings are... all over the place. I don't know what to think."

Don't know what to think... "Then the answer is clear. You need more time to understand what it is that your feelings are telling you. At least that's how I see it." The feeling of being lost and the confusion that came with it, Akashi experienced it many times before, "Tetsuya, if you want me to stop... then I will."

"Stop?" Stop what? Seeing him? Talking about feelings? Holding hands? Kuroko honestly didn't want any of those things to stop. "I.. don't want you to stop doing anything... Just keep being you."

A small smile appeared on Akashi's face. Just being him... Only Kuroko would say something like that, "I want you to be you as well." He gently held Kuroko's hands, "Be you and as time goes, you'll soon receive the answer you need."

"I sure hope so..." This was strange though. Isn't it supposed to be him reassuring Akashi? "...Kagami-kun is starting to ask about my new patient. Um, you. And he's wondering why ever since I got a new patient, I've been staying out later so... I guess that just made me feel a bit stressed today."

"I see." So the boyfriend is already suspecting things? It would make things harder if he knew so it's better they keep their relationship a secret. However, even if he finds out, Akashi plans to take full responsibility, "Don't worry Tetsuya, Kagami won't find out and even if he does, I'll take responsibility."

"Okay..." Kuroko didn't want to shift all the responsibility onto Akashi, but it would just be easier to agree. "Anyway... we should focus on you now."

"On me?" The redhead curiously asked, "Even though I feel much better than before?"

"Well... I have to make sure you really are feeling better..." Kuroko said. "You know, it's a work... professional... procedure... I guess." Wow, Akashi really did make him lose his work mode.

"Why don't you take my word for it then?" Akashi asked, questioning Kuroko's trust. He did understand though, that this was something the bluenette needed to do due to the nature of his work. That's why he decided to speak up, "You know Tetsuya, the things you seek won't just come to you. Even though you may be confused and lost, no matter how much you call out, what you want won't come to you." The redhead said out of nowhere as he looked up at Kuroko, "You may feel like you've hit a dead end but that is not true. As time goes on, your wound will slowly heal, no, it will only be less painful." But by Akashi's words, Kuroko understood that he was not only speaking about Kuroko's worries but his past experiences as well.

"If you wait long enough, then even a miracle could happen, just like it did when I met you back at the restaurant." He tightened his hold on Kuroko's hands, "Do you think its fate that we met again?"

Fate? Did Akashi really believe it had been fate? "Well... I suppose it had been. I mean we have't seen each other in 10 years and to suddenly meet... It does seem a lot like fate, yeah. I guess it was fate." Kuroko agreed. "And as for taking your word... Okay. I'll believe you."

"Thank you." He weakened his hold as to not hold Kuroko too tightly, "Just like you've helped me by allowing me back into your life, I would like to help you as well." A smirk soon appeared on Akashi's face, "And I think that I have the solution to your worries."

"Huh? What do you mean?" How could Akashi help his worries? "What's your solution then?" He asked curiously.

Akashi leaned back, sitting back down, "Your boyfriend is suspicious because you're arriving home late now due to this new patient. However, what if instead of a patient, you've been outside with your friends? Friends you didn't meet in years."

"But... I don't know where any of my old friends are." And his only friends had been the basketball team... "Although I do think I still have their numbers? But the last time I tried to call Aomine-kun-" Which was who knows how long ago. "The phone instantly said that this number wasn't active."

Of course, it's been so long after all. None of them would keep their old phone numbers, especially since their parents have been paying for it before, "Daiki had changed his phone number long ago. We can ask him for his new one when we meet him tonight."

"Huh? Tonight?" Kuroko stared with surprise. What was Akashi saying? Meeting Aomine tonight? "What are you saying...?"

Akashi's smirk widened, "We're holding a high school reunion at a bar near the park tonight. When I told everyone that I've found you, they were all more than eager to meet you as well. They couldn't wait and so we all settled for tonight. That is if it's alright with you."

Tonight... Right after Kagami was getting suspicious of him? But what Akashi said could be true... He could tell Kagami he really was going to a high school reunion! "That sounds really great... I really want to come."

"Perfect. If you'd like, we could go together since you might not know where it is. When does your shift end?" Akashi asked curiously.

"This evening..." Oh no, he had to tell Kagami he was going tonight again! What if he doesn't believe him! "I should call Kagami-kun and tell him I'll be going out tonight. Would you mind if I did that now?"

The other shook his head, "Not at all, go ahead."

"Okay, thank you. Uh... please stay quiet." Kuroko requested, hoping he hadn't sounded rude. He pulled out his phone and dialed Kagami's number. He really hoped he wasn't busy... Ah, he picked up! "Hey, Kagami-kun... Uh, I have something to tell you. One of my old high school friends- I told you about Aomine-kun, finally came around to calling me back and invited me to a high school reunion tonight..." He really didn't like lying but there was no other excuse he could think of.

"Eh? High school reunion? Tonight?" Kagami sounded surprised, "So you'll be coming late again?" He asked but then Kuroko heard a gasp on the other side of the phone, "W-Wait! D-Does that mean I have to stay with Nigou?"

"Yes. But just tell him to stay in our room if you want so you can have the TV downstairs to watch basketball." Kuroko told him. "And yeah, it's tonight. Sorry it's all sudden... But I haven't seen them all in ten years..."

"Ugh..." The redhead grumbled at the thought of going home with Nigou there. How will he manage on his own? "O-Okay, and it's fine Kuroko. You sound happy about it so go and enjoy yourself. I'll be fine."

"Thank you. I'll call you when I'm coming home." Kuroko assured him happily. "Thanks again, Kagami-kun."

"No worries have a blast." Kagami encouraged his boyfriend; "I'll see you tonight then."

"Okay, see you." Kuroko responded before hanging up. He smiled towards Akashi. "He said yes. I can go."

"Then it's settled." Akashi smiled back, enlightened by the idea of going to the reunion party with Kuroko.

* * *

 **Author notes**

* * *

 **KurokoTetsuya101:** Hey... guys... *blows nose* ugh... I've gotten sick and I sleep all the time! I can't even work on the chapter cuz my eyes just close by themselves! :( I have fevers and my nose is a mess :( But it's still Bell and my duty to update so I had to force myself up to update :) Plus your lovely reviews give me strength :3 A HUGE THANKS to: ShinseiShinwa, AyakiStory, YukaNYuki-twin, eanniemae and absolute-right (almost didn't include u since u reviewed just when we were preparing the new chapter XD Lucky!), you guys rock! :D Every review counts :3 And a message to u all ghost readers out there... I know ur reading but ur not reviewing~~~ I have my eyes on you~~~ XD hmph! *turns head around* XD

Anyway, I hope you like this week's chapter. Surprisingly Kagami is not getting as much hate as I thought he would but that's a good thing :3 Also, sorry for a slightly shorter chapter this time but we don't want you guys to catch up to us ;3; So until next time, ja ne! :D

 **The Lucky Bell:** Yeah, this is a pretty short chapter :0 but trust me, you guys will be glad for this chapter because the next chapter... Well, you know I dont spoil ;3 I hope you guys enjoy this chapter :D because I know some of you will either love or hate (or both) the next chapter :'D Haha, aint I the worst for worrying y'all when you gotta wait a week ;D

 **This story is updated weekly.**


	6. Why did you leave?

**WARNING! If you don't like yaoi (boy x boy) then please don't read this.**

 **Kuroko no Basuke as well as the cover image used for this story both belong to their respective owners.**

 **This is a roleplay story done by KurokoTetsuya101 and The Lucky Bell.**

* * *

 **Chapter 6 - Why did you leave?**

* * *

Akashi was enlightened by the idea of going to the high school reunion party with Kuroko. Although he did dislike hearing Kagami's voice on the other side of the phone, "Then I'll pick you up when your shift ends."

"Alright. Thank you." Kuroko nodded. "I'll just leave the car here in the parking lot until I'm done for the night... Um, so... what do we do now? Usually sessions last at least an hour but you said you felt better... but it would be weird if you left now since you just got here."

Plus the other doctors and staff will see Akashi leaving as well. That would be a problem, "Then why don't we kill some time? If you'd like, we could rest for a bit. I'm sure you've had patients before me."

"Yeah I did but what if someone walks in?" It only happens rarely but with his luck, someone was bound to come in today or something. "I just hope we don't get in trouble for lounging around..."

"We won't get in trouble." Akashi assured, "With me here, you're safe." He wasn't afraid of some lowly employees at all, "To help cure their patients, I'm sure that psychiatrists do all sorts of things." Akashi moved to lay down on the couch as if he was at home, "Such as laying down with their patients."

"W-With? Y-You say this hypothetically, right?" He wasn't actually suggesting to lay together, right? "I-I mean I guess? I don't know... I don't get into other people's business or ask what their methods are..."

"Then what are your methods Kuroko-sensei?" Akashi asked both teasingly and curiously, "What do you do to help 'relax' your patients? So far I've only heard you ask them to rest but what if a patient doesn't comply? In that case, what do you do?"

"Huh? You mean... if they start getting a bit... angry or something?" Of course it happened often but somehow Kuroko managed to calm them down. All except the hostage one... "Usually I can eventually get them to relax but there was one instance where something... a little out of hand happened."

"What happened?" Akashi was quick to ask, both curious and concerned now. Did someone try to hurt Kuroko?

"Um... one of my patients kind of flipped out and... basically held me hostage and stuff. But nothing bad happened and they were taken away. No one got hurt." Kuroko explained. "It's been a few months since then."

"What if something did happen?" Akashi quickly asked, his eyes narrowing. Kuroko's life was put in danger because of this establishment's incompetent security. He wouldn't let that go, "What did they do with him?" He sat up.

"What do you mean? When I said they took him away, I mean the police... Although before they came, the buildings security did manage to get him away from me." Kuroko said, wondering if that's what Akashi was wondering.

"What's his name?" Akashi asked, planning to see if the man had gotten a sentence. If the punishment isn't enough, he would be sure to add to his time in jail, "How did he even get his hands on you? Others should have known of his condition and they still let him sit beside you?" The more he thought about it, the more Akashi was fired up. He sat up, "I want to know who was held responsible. I won't let this go."

"A-Akashi-kun, why are you getting so angry?" Kuroko asked with worry, sitting up more as well. "How could anyone see he was going to snap? He didn't show many signs and besides, he was still a person who needed help... Maybe he really was trying to get help but he couldn't help it when he snapped..."

"Couldn't help it? He had a choice and it was clear what he choose." Akashi turned, walking towards the door, "I'm going to ask the management about this. I'll have them make amends for placing you in danger."

Kuroko jumped up from his chair instantly. "I-It was months ago! Please don't make a big fuss about it... It's fine, honestly."

"It's not fine Tetsuya. Your life was in danger." Akashi stressed as he reached out for the door handle, "Wait here, I'll settle this."

Kuroko moved around his desk and went up to Akashi, quickly grasping his other hand. "It's not like he'll be coming back here. The building knows his face and besides, he's probably in prison."

"I know that." Akashi glanced at Kuroko, "The problem is, what if others like him come to you? What would happen then? What if they're deranged to the point where they might do something to you? How will I know that you'll be safe?"

"T-The security guards will come and help. They still walk through the halls and I heard they were going to search patients but it's still in debate since the high security might make the patients uncomfortable... Besides, I can handle myself pretty well. That incident just caught me off guard." Kuroko frowned. It wasn't like he was some damsel in distress. He can still protect himself to an extent.

But that wasn't enough to convince Akashi, "That's not enough. They should do much more to improve their security." He wasn't having it. He turned the knob, about to head outside.

"But complaining probably wont help! Also, they're probably going to wonder why that topic was even brought up..." It's not really supposed to be talked about with patients.

The redhead walked out the door, not caring if anyone saw him. He knew that Kuroko was vulnerable because that is the nature of his work but the security still could have been tighter. He even managed to come inside Kuroko's office without anyone stopping him, how was that possible? He didn't have any appointments at all and he still sneaked in by covering his face with his hat.

Kuroko watched the redhead leave, debating if he should follow. What could he do to stop Akashi anyway? He can't convince him and he'd never use force on someone like Akashi... He just had to wait and see what happened...

Akashi made his way towards the front counter with the plan to talk to the woman that was there. Once he reached her, he didn't waste time and got straight to the point, "I'd like to speak to your higher ups. Contact them for me."

"O-Ohh..." She looked up at the redhead in surprise, not sure on what to do, "I'm sorry sir but what would you need?"

"Didn't you hear me? I'd like to talk to your supervisors now." Akashi's voice made her distance herself by instinct. Who was he? Wasn't he a patient? "I'm sorry but I can't-"

"Now." Akashi reached into his pocket, taking out an ID which the woman took to see. Her eyes soon widened, looking up at Akashi before standing up and heading to her office.

Some time had passed as Kuroko waited in the office. He wondered what Akashi was doing. He said he was going to complain about the security but does it take this long?

The next time Kuroko looked at the clock, his eyes widened. It was ten minutes passed the end of their session yet Akashi wasn't back yet? Where could he be?

Since he still had one more patient to see, Kuroko couldn't worry for long. He had to prepare for his next patient. However he really was worried for Akashi... What if he got kicked out the building or something? Or they thought... he was deranged too?

Kuroko anxiously began getting ready for his next and last patient for the day, but with his thoughts on Akashi, it was easier said than done. Soon he heard a knock on the door and when the person had let themselves in, Kuroko knew that it was the next patient. He greeted them with a smile while they did the same.

Most of the session went by in a breeze yet all Kuroko could think about was Akashi. He really hoped he was okay...

He shook his head and focused on his patient before him. They only had about ten more minutes until the end of the session so he could at least focus for this. "Okay, so you say you don't know how to move on from your past lover... but do you have any ideas at all? Anything?"

"N-Not at all. I can't stop thinking about them. All I see is their face before me. Everywhere I look, it's as if the people around me all have her face! What should I do doctor?" The patient was a man in his thirties who had recently got rejected by his girlfriend. In the documents it had said that she left him due to his strange behaviour such as staring at people in public or cursing at people randomly.

"Well..." He was hesitant on sending this patient to a different doctor. He didn't want to make them feel offended or that he couldn't help, but sometimes it was necessary for a patient to see one doctor before another one. "It could have something to do with stress..." He might have this patient go get a prescription for some relaxant medicine. "Are you going through any stressful events other than the breakup? Anything to do with work or family?"

The man raised his hands, placing them on either side of his head as he began rocketing in his seat. He began to whisper inaudable sounds before raising his voice slightly for Kuroko to hear, "Family? She left... H-How can I have a family? S-She... Stress? S-She... I'm not stressed at all..."

Oh no, his patient was starting to lose a bit of his cool. At this point, who knows, maybe he could hyperventilate. It wouldn't be the first time it happened to a patient Kuroko was caring for. Slowly getting up so he didn't freak out his patient, Kuroko went to his side on the chair and kneeled down so he could see his face. "Don't worry, there's no need to worry over this, alright? I'll help you get through this."

The man moved to look at Kuroko, his eyes slightly widening as he realised something. He moved both of his hands away from his head, looking at Kuroko as if he had seen something incredible. A twisted smile appeared on his face, "That's it sensei! I finally found the answer!" He happily said as he moved his hands to grab Kuroko's shoulders.

He leaned down closer to the bluenette, "If I can't have her back, then I'll have you as my girlfriend instead! You have a woman's face and body! Just perfect!" The man began to droll as he threw himself onto Kuroko, knocking him down on the ground while restraining his wrists, hovering above him.

"W-What?" Kuroko stared up at the man with shock, not yet comprehending what was happening. However once he realized the man had pinned him and his hands to the ground, he was filled with dread and fear. He was not expecting this at all and was not prepared. "S-Sir, there can't be any relationships between d-doctor and patient!" He tried using that as an excuse but for some reason, he felt it wouldn't work anyway. So he tried breaking free from his grip, although he tried not to harm the man. He was still a patient after all. "If you don't let me go, I'll have no choice but to call security!" He hoped they were patrolling close...

"Security? Hah! Try it if you dare! Nobody will come anyway! The hallways are always empty!" The man boosted and as he spoke some of his droll was falling down on Kuroko's face. A twisted smirk appeared on his face and it was then that Kuroko had realised that the man he head been talking to a couple of minutes ago had disappeared. Was this a double personality syndrome?

Kuroko had no time to think as the man moved one of his hands, restraining Kuroko's wrists with one hand while his other one moved to forcefully rip the buttons of Kuroko's white office shirt. His hand began roaming his now bare chest, "Hehe~ Let's have some fun Sophie~" He leaned in, placing a kiss on Kuroko's chest.

"No... I'm not Sophie!" Kuroko tried to convince the man, hoping to get him out of this state or split personality or whatever it was. Kuroko didn't care at the momemt. Not when his body and potentially life is at risk. "E-Even if I was, you shouldn't-" He winced a bit at the feeling of the other man basically tasting him. He renewed his efforts in trying to get him off despite knowing the other had the advantage. "You shouldn't force anyone into something like this!" Please, someone outside, please hear him and save him!

"I should! It's my duty! I have to explore all of Sophie! Hahaha!" The man laughed and then leaned in again, placing kisses on Kuroko's body. Now he had began moving up from Kuroko's chest onto his neck and soon face, "Hmmm~ Let me taste you fully~" The man's twisted smirk appeared once again, moving his hand to pry open Kuroko's mouth before capturing him into a kiss.

If Kuroko thought kissing Kagami was strange, this was just downright awful. It felt so disgusting, he couldn't stand it... He fought as hard as he could, uncaring if he hurt the man now. He tried pulling his hands free, moving his head away. He even tried kicking the man in his knees. There was no way he was going to put up with this now.

The kiss may have only lasted for five seconds now, but to Kuroko it felt more like five hours. A few tears escaped his eyes, knowing that he didn't have the strength to get out of this man's grip. Someone... Someone help!

Kuroko began losing hope but then when he heard a knock on the door, his eyes opened with hope. The person behind the door didn't enter right away but waited to be given permission. The man didn't seem to care as he indulged himself in kissing Kuroko deeper but it was then that the door opened.

"Te-" Akashi froze, spotting Kuroko on the ground with a man hovering above him. Without even thinking, his body moved on it's own, forcefully separating the man from Kuroko with force Akashi didn't even know he had.

"Who ar-" Were the only words the man managed to utter before Akashi landed a punch on his cheek, sending him flying onto the floor where the man fell down. However, as soon as he landed, he had no time to recover as Akashi landed another strike.

"Kyaaa!" A nurse that was at the door screamed, quickly alerting everyone around of what was happening. Another doctor who had been with her entered, doing all he could to keep the man away from Akashi because if he didn't, he would kill the man. The sense of danger was in the air but especially in Akashi's eyes which were truly frightening to look at.

Finally the security had arrived, securing the man before one of them walked up to Akashi. Luckily the redhead managed to regain some sense of clarity, quickly going up to Kuroko to see if he was safe, "Tetsuya! Tetsuya! Are you hurt? What did he do!?"

"Y-You saw what he did..." Kuroko was still a bit shook up, still registering the fact that it was over. He looked at Akashi's face as one of his hands tried closing his shirt as much as he could. He felt so relieved yet angry... This wouldn't have happened if Akashi hadn't left! He wouldn't have been distracted by worrying for Akashi!

"Why did you leave? Why did you leave me!?" Kuroko demanded to know. He kept telling himself it wasn't actually Akashi's fault. Even if he came back, he couldn't have stayed for the session anyway... He looked down, trying to calm himself by taking deep breaths. "I'm sorry... I'm n-not mad at you... I just..." Honestly, this incident scared him more than when he had been taken hostage. He didn't know why, it was just more frightening to think that instead of being killed, you would be tortured for who knows how long...

The bluenette slowly moved closer to Akashi, gripping onto his shirt while trying to get as close as possible. "Please don't leave again... I don't want to be alone..." He sniffed, closing his eyes as he buried his face into Akashi's neck.

Akashi's hands found their way around the bluenette, embracing him tightly to protect him. Kuroko was right... it was Akashi's fault for running off like that. He should have been here... if he was, he could have heard the commotion and stopped the attack sooner, "I'm right here Tetsuya. I won't leave your side." He assured while the security took the man away.

"We'll be taking the patient away. When you recover sensei, we'll need you to tell us-"

"Leave." Akashi said in a lower tone as the security guard raised a brow, "But-"

"Leave." He wasn't about to repeat himself another time, the guard and the rest leaving as commanded. Akashi remained in the room with Kuroko in his embrace, comforting him by touching his hair. What were the odds of this happening? Kuroko did say that he only had that one incident with the kidnapping so this would make it a second time he was assaulted, but now? Just when they had talked about it and Akashi went to negotiate with the security? Fate was really cruel.

"We should cancel the gathering." Akashi suggested.

Kuroko's eyes widened and he immediately shook his head. "No, I haven't seen them in ten years!" He argued softly, holding onto Akashi tighter. "I don't want to miss out on this opportunity. Everyone sounded so excited to see me, and I'm excited to see them... I want to go..."

Akashi understood that but hesitated. He felt Kuroko's tight grip and the will to meet everyone... He knew he couldn't stop him, "Alright, but if you're feeling unwell then tell me. I don't want this to ruin your meeting everyone."

Kuroko slowly nodded but still didn't let go of Akashi. This really happened... a patient actually assaulted him... He was more shocked than anything else. For some reason the man assumed he was not only female but Sophie, who he assumed was his ex, but he also changed... If the man didn't get sentenced for this incident, he definitely won't be seeing Kuroko or any other doctors in this building anymore.

"...The meeting will distract me..." Kuroko said before glancing up at Akashi, wiping at his eyes. "Y-You said it was in a bar?" He asked.

"It is." Akashi tilted his head to the side. Kuroko can't be thinking to... "I don't think that's a good idea Tetsuya."

"I didn't say anything..." Kuroko looked away with a small sigh. "I was just asking. You know I don't drink often... It's fine..."

But Akashi knew what happens when Kuroko does and it's not a pretty sight. The meeting may be much more dangerous than he had thought, "I'm not sure about this after all. I'll have to begin preparing myself for the worst." He teased to lighten up the mood, smiling down at the bluenette.

"Ha... maybe..." Kuroko let out a weak laugh but contrary to the weakness of it, he did cheer up just a bit. "Can we leave now? I know it's early... but I'd really like to leave as soon as we can..."

The redhead nodded, "Funny, I was thinking the same." He moved his hands around the bluenette before picking him up bridal style, "Do you need your bag?"

"I guess not... I'd rather not worry about someone stealing my bag while I'm trying to have a good time..." Kuroko leaned his head against Akashi's chest. He hoped Kagami didn't find out bout this... He just knows that he'd flip much like Akashi did, although he would definitely yell and curse more.

Akashi nodded before going towards the door. They'll leave all responsibilities behind and just have a good time. It was something they needed.

As they passed through the corridors, both of them noticed others staring at them. Surprisingly nobody approached them though as they made their way to the parking lot. Akashi made his way to his car, unlocking it before helping Kuroko into the passenger seat, "I'll be right back." It was hard letting go of Kuroko, especially since the bluenette didn't want to let go. Akashi understood that it was because of what happened and so he quickly closed the door before going to the driver's seat. As soon as he made it inside, Kuroko moved his hand to hold his sleeve, "Are you excited?" He asked in an attempt to move Kuroko's thoughts away from what happened.

"Yeah... of course I am." Kuroko answered with a small nod. "I haven't seen anyone after graduation... I'm excited to see them all." Even if he didn't physically show it... "I just want us all to have a good time..."

"I see." Akashi started the car before driving off the parking lot, "When I talked to everyone, they were all more than excited to see you. Ryouta and Daiki began to wonder if you're still the same old you and imagined how you may have changed. Shintarou and Atsushi did as well but since they found out that you've become a psychiatrist, they thought that you may have changed quite a bit. Of course, they'll find out once we meet them." A smile appeared on Akashi's face, "Daiki and Ryouta were so nervous that they didn't even know what to wear."

"I understand Kise-kun but Aomine-kun? I guess he's really changed since he cares about his attire for once." Kuroko smiled a little. His grip on Akashi's sleeve lessened, but that didn't mean he let go. "I wonder how everyone else had been. I wonder about their jobs too."

"Hmm~ I don't know if I should tell you. I'll leave it as a surprise for them to tell you themselves." If he told Kuroko now, then that would be no fun, "Actually, as we spoke, Ryouta had gotten so nervous that he passed his nervousness onto Daiki, and so he began to ruffle through his closet as well. It's a long story." The two never change, "I'm meeting them regularly from time to time so you may notice differences I can't."

"Somehow I can see that." Kuroko responded with a bigger smile. The two were always so silly in their own ways... "I'm glad I get to meet them again... I'm glad I... met you again." He admitted softly. "If I hadn't met you again, I wouldn't be seeing everyone... and if I hadn't met you... today, I..." His smile fell as he gripped Akashi's sleeve tight again. "...I'm just glad I met you again." He finished, his voice barely above a whisper.

Those memories were coming back... "I'm thankful I reunited with you as well. You bring so much light into my life that it's unbelievable." He said as he turned the corner. The bar wasn't far but they still had a bit of time to get there, "Come to think of it, how was Nigou's first night at your house?"

"It was fine. He woke up Kagami-kun with lots of kisses though... I hope Kagami-kun can handle him while I'm out." He sighed. "Nigou's a sweet and old dog... Why does Kagami-kun think he's going to turn around and bite him one day?"

So this Kagami isn't very fond of dogs? Perfect~ Nigou is probably carrying out his task successfully~ "I'm sure he'll warm up to him. As you said, he's a lovable dog." Akashi said before they stopped at a red light, the bar now visible from where they are, "Daiki has taken a liking to Nigou as well. At times, he would ask me if he could keep him a bit more and every time I would come back, he asks me to let him stay longer. Days turn into weeks and soon, Daiki would have Nigou over for a whole month." He would even play basketball with the dog.

"I wish I could do the same, but I wouldn't want to take Nigou away from you for so long." Kuroko's smile slightly returned once he recalled how they'd take turns taking care of the dog. As if he was their own child...

"Don't worry about that Tetsuya. It was you who found him and took care of him in high school. I'm sure that Nigou would want to spend as much time as possible with you now to make up for the lost time." Akashi smiled, searching for a parking spot near the bar. Luckily he found one right away and parked the car.

"I hope so... I'll need to go out tomorrow and buy some supplies." Although something tells him he won't be able to do it tomorrow since he's spending a night here in the bar... "Oh... We're here... I know we're a bit early, but do you think they're inside?"

"Who knows? Shall we go check?" Akashi teased before getting out of the car. He made it to Kuroko's door, opening it to help the bluenette out. It was best to stay close because of what happened and Kuroko needed the support, holding Akashi's sleeve as soon as he came.

Akashi locked the car and the two began making their way to the bar. They could see it already and walked up to it, however, before they would open the door, they heard someone call out to Kuroko.

"Tetsu!" The two turned but just as Kuroko saw a glimpse of the person's face, they immediately embraced him tightly, patting him on the back with quite a bit of strength, "Oh man Tetsu! It really is you!?"

Kuroko was too surprised by the sudden embrace to be bothered by it. Was that... "Aomine-kun?" Kuroko called out even though he could already tell it was his old friend. Even if Aomine was practically crushing him in a bear hug, this is the happiest Kuroko's felt in years.

He actually let go of Akashi's sleeve so he could hug Aomine tightly with both his arms. "Yeah, it's me... It's really been too long, Aomine-kun..."

"Hey, don't leave me out!" Someone else whined. Even though ten years have passed, their annoying yet cheery voice hasn't changed. Kuroko glanced up when he spotted Kise beside Aomine.

However, that didn't last very long until the blonde threw himself onto Kuroko as well, "Kurokocchi! I missed you so much-ssu!" The other bear hugged the poor bluenette, brushing his cheeks against Kuroko's own, "Kurokocchi is still small and cute-ssu! I'm so glad my cute Kurokocchi is still cute!" Kise cried in happiness while Aomine tried to separate him away from the bluenette, "Oi! Kise! Don't take Tetsu all to yourself! I was here first!"

"Huh!? No way Aominecchi! I need to make up for the lost time and embrace Kurokocchi tenfold as much as I did before-ssu!"

"Hah!? I don't care! Move away!" The two began to argue, fighting over who gets to hug the poor bluenette, Kuroko smiling happily as they did. Usually he would tell them off but now he didn't mind at all. However, soon enough two large arms found their way around the three of them, embracing them all at the same time, "Ahh~ Kuro-chin~ Yahoo~ I've found you~"

"Ah, Murasakibara-kun!" Kuroko looked up at the giant. For someone so tall, he didn't even notice him! Oh wait, if all of them were here, then that means...

Kuroko glanced around and spotted the green hair he was looking for. As expected, Midorima moved as far away as he could once he saw the hugging. "Midorima-kun... I know you don't hug, but don't you want to join at least one hug?" He asked with a small pout, hoping his puppy eyes would work.

"Hmph." The green head quickly raised his hand towards his glasses, pushing them up, "I have no need to show affection in such a way. I'll greet you like adults we are, besides, it's not like I've missed you as much." But by now everyone knew that that was a flat lie. Even after ten years, Midorima didn't let go of his tsundere side. Once a tsundere, always a tsundere.

"Geez~ Just come here megane, no need to be shy~" Aomine teased, annoying the green head, "I'm not shy! I'm merely being an adult." And at this point everyone just sighed.

"Aww... I really wanted a hug from Midorima-kun too..." Kuroko put on a sad face and even sniffled a little. "It's been ten years and even then I can't have a hug from Midorima-kun... life is cruel..."

The green head glanced at Kuroko but hesitated to move from his spot. No way was he gonna move! That would defy every logic of who he is! The others knew this and so they all exchanged looks, knowing exactly what to do.

"Come here megane! We need a hug!"

"That's right Midorimacchi! You can't make Kurokocchi cry like this!"

"If Mido-chin runs away, I'll crush him~"

Murasakibara, Kise and Aomine all moved towards the green head with Kuroko between them. The bluenette didn't know what they were planning to do but he went along with it anyway.

"W-What are you all doing!? N-No don-" And it was then that Midorima lost, finding himself embraced by the small ground.

"It's not so bad right? Don't be so stiff!" Aomine scolded with a smile.

"When was the last time we hugged like this-ssu?" The group was all cheerful while Midorima grumbled, "You all... you're hopeless." Midorima lowered his head in an attempt to hide his face which was smiling. However, even though he tried to conceal it, they all knew he smiled.

They all (the exception being Midorima) hugged each other tightly, especially Kuroko. His friends... he got to see them all again thanks to- Kuroko paused and looked up towards Akashi. All thanks to Akashi... He held out one of his hands to Akashi and offered a smile. "If Midorima-kun can join, you can too, Akashi-kun."

The redhead's eyes widened a bit before a smile appeared on his face, "I'll take that offer." He stepped forward, joining the embrace. Now the entire group was cramped together before Aomine suddenly realised what they were doing, not mentioning the people around that were looking at them, "Ugh... Why aren't you all females instead? That way I wouldn't mind embracing you longer."

"Aominecchi! You really are a pervert-ssu!"

"Shut up blondie! A man needs his boobs!" The tanned member of the group complained as they all let go, smiling as they did.

"Ah~ Kuro-chin is still so small~ Did you eat much~? You still need ot reach my height~" Murasakibara spoke as began to ruffle Kuroko's hair.

"I-I don't think I'll ever reach your height Murasakibara-kun..." Kuroko said. No one could! He was a real giant! "I ate enough though, so don't worry." He assured him with another smile. He returned to Akashi's side, but for entirely different reasons than before. "I'm so glad to see everyone again. We should get inside already and have fun and catch up."

"Oi Tetsu, come here." Aomine went up to Kuroko and took his hand, "Don't be spending all the time with Akashi got it? He had you all to himself so now it's our turn."

"Aominecchi is right!" Kise went up to Kuroko as well, taking his other hand which meant that Akashi was now out of the picture as both of Kuroko's hands were now held by his friends. Although the redhead didn't mind at all, he'll let them have their fun for now due to the circumstances of not meeting Kuroko in a while.

"Whew~ Honestly Tetsu, I'm so glad you're still the you I remember. Blondie over here made me panic and told me that you might have turned into a second megane because of your job. I knew that was b*** right when I heard it though."

"Hehhhh! Don't lie Aominecchi! You thought that too! That Kurokocchi might have become different!"

"Did not! And shut it!"

"Ohhh~ Then would you mind explaining your clothing Daiki?" Akashi asked with a smirk as Aomine flinched. He scratched his head before looking away, "I-I just didn't want to leave a bad impression... if Tetsu really did change and all." The clothing Aomine wore were a suit with a navy blue tie, similar to Kise who was wearing the same except for a yellow time.

"It's all Kise's fault! Damn... I was dumb to listen to you!"

"S-So cruel-ssu!" Kise cried as invisible tears rolled down his face.

"Um... even if I didn't change much, I hope I didn't disappoint anyone with their expectations." Kuroko said, looking between the two by his sides then at the rest. "And don't worry, I'll spend time with everyone, not just Akashi-kun. I promise."

"Good, now let's go inside already." Aomine led the group inside and luckily the bar didn't seem that busy. This may be because it's a work day where people aren't bothered to come due to still working. On weekends however, it's a whole different story because the bar is popular in the area so it would be flooding with people.

"Don't apologise Kuro-chin~ We just wanted to see you~" Murasakibara told the bluenette as the group found an empty table to sit on, "Even if you're not what we expected, Kurokocchi is still Kurokocchi. It doesn't matter if you've changed-suu." Kise smiled, winning his spot next to the bluenette while Aomine sat on his other side.

"Hmph, of course Kuroko changed. We all did as well. Ten years had passed after all." If someone didn't change in that long period of a time, it would be strange. Although, you can see that some people have changed a little while some changed drastically.

"I guess that's true." Kuroko gave a soft smile, feeling himself cheer up again. Not that he was sad before! He just felt better now that they didn't seem disappointed with how he turned out. "So I'm really curious. What do you guys do for a living now?" He asked curiously. "Kise-kun, I assume you're still a model?"

"Of course! I'd never give up that job!" Kise claimed happily.

"And what about everyone else?" Kuroko questioned. "Has anyone gone anywhere? Like, out of country? Anything big happen?"

"Anything big? Now you're making us feel bad Tetsu. Sorry that we're not superstars or anything like that." Aomine sighed but didn't mind either way. He said it more as a joke than anything else, "Right now I'm a cop. It was a job that came around until I could find something better. I had no luck so I still stuck to that job." He still didn't get to where he wants to be, although he was close, "You know how I said back in high school that I wanted to play basketball professionally? I'm still going after that."

"I'm sure you can achieve that." Kuroko said confidently. Aomine was a very good basketball player. There was no doubt that he could go professional. "And hey, I'd say becoming a cop is a big thing. My bo-" Kuroko stopped short when he nearly brought up Kagami. He wasn't sure if he should mention him now... especially since he was in a situation with Akashi. "...I know someone who's a firefighter. It's a big job, fighting fires and being a police officer. Very risky sometimes..."

He cleared his throat and looked towards the rest before glancing up at the bar. "Hey, why don't we get drinks now? It seems appropriate for a get together like this."

"Hai~ Order some sweets as well Kuro-chin~" Murasakibara lazily said before Midorima shattered his wishes, "They don't serve sweets here."

"Ehh~ But I wanted to see what kind of snacks a bar has~" Murasakibara complained.

"I'm sure they have some minor refreshments, along with few desserts. We could order those."

"Aka-chin is a savour~" Droll soon began to appear on Murasakibara's lips while Akashi called over the waiter.

"Good evening gentlemen. What would like like to order?" He asked with a smile.

Ah, it's been a while since Kuroko drank... Usually when he drank, he let a coworker choose his order since the only times he usually goes drinking is if someone got some kind of promotion at work or just some kind of achievement in general. "Akashi-kun, you probably know a lot about drinks," Akashi knew everything after all. "What do you think I should get?"

The said redhead turned to face the bluenette with a worried look, "Are you sure about this Tetsuya?" He asked in concern but when Kuroko gave him a look, along with a pout, Akashi knew he had no choice. He sighed, "I'd suggest some sake. It's light and perfect for the occasion." What Kuroko doesn't know however is that sake has the least amount of alcohol from the drinks on the menu. Something like martini or mojito would be the end of the bluenette... Especially since even a sip is enough to have an effect on him.

"Tetsu you drink?" Aomine asked in surprise, "But I though that you stopped?"

"Ehhh!? What happened Kurokocchi?" Why would Kuroko want to drink? Especially after what happened in high school.

"Oh, don't worry, nothing happened..." Kuroko murmured then gave a reassurng smile. "I mean, sometimes you just change, right? Guess my taste buds changed and they actually like the taste now..." Other than work purposes, Kuroko rarely drank but when he did, it was usually for stressful times...

Now he turned to Akashi, hesitating as if he didn't want to speak at first. "I'm glad for the suggestion but... I'm not really in the mood for something light, Akashi-kun..."

Akashi's mismatched eyes looked into Kuroko's own in hesitation. He knew what what effects it could have and yet he knew how stubborn Kuroko could be as well. Then he though about what had happened at the clinic... Akashi sighed again before turning to the waited, "Two glasses of Sangria for myself and my friend here." Akashi gave in his and Kuroko's order as the waiter wrote it down, "Could you please tell me what refreshments you have as well?" Akashi asked as the waiter began telling him all sorts of things they had.

In the end Akashi had ordered for them all, the waiter going away to prepare everything. This was risky... too risky... "I hope you'll like the drink Tetsuya." He looked over at the bluenette with a worried look.

"Don't worry Akashicchi! Maybe Kurokocchi's relationship with alcohol changed? Right...?" Kise hoped that was the case.

"I have to drink sometimes when my coworkers invite me out. I'll be fine." Kuroko shrugged, hoping they wouldn't keep questioning him. It was bad enough Akashi barely wanted to give him any drinks... "Anyway, I still don't know everyone else's jobs! Midorima-kun, did you become a doctor like you wanted to?" This way he could shift the attention onto someone other than himself.

The green head nodded, "I did. I'm a doctor at the Tokyo hospital. Actually, it was something I wanted to talk to you about Kuroko, since I've heard that you've become a psychiatrist, I thought it would be beneficial for us both to help one another." He began to ruffle thought his jumped, "Since both of us work in different fields, I thought it would be useful to share knowledge from time to time nanodayo."

The Tokyo hospital is one of the biggest hospitals in the world and all the doctors working there are respected for their knowledge and high skill. Midorima finally found what he was looking for, handing Kuroko a card, "This is my business card. If you need any help, don't hesitate to contact me."

Looking at the card, Kuroko briefly wondered if he should ask Midorima if he knew any doctors who could deal with split personalities but then decided against it. He was supposed to be forgetting that stuff now... He nodded and put the card away. "I don't have my card on me-" Due to not having his bag on him. "So I'll call you one day and give you the number if you don't mind. I'd enjoy helping each other."

Midorima nodded, "I'd appreciate it."

"That is if Tetsu even remembers to send it to you." Aomine teased, having the alcohol in mind. After drinking it, Kuroko will surely be a dead man.

"Hmm~ I want to give Kuro-chin a present too~" Murasakibara reached into his pocket as well, taking out a lollipop along with a card as well, "Here is mine~ Ah~ And a candy with it too~" He handed it to Kuroko.

Kuroko looked at the card and couldn't help but chuckle a little. "A chef huh?" But that's not what was amusing. They all knew Murasakibara would get a job dealing with food. What made Kuroko laugh was the fact that Murasakibara actually wrote the card himself. And needless to say, Murasakibara didn't have the neatest handwriting... "Thank you very much Murasakibara-kun. I'll call you too- If I remember, as Aomine-kun said."

"Kurokocchi, do you want a-"

"No thanks, I don't need a card from you." Kuroko interrupted Kise, making the blond whine. "I don't think I'll give you my number either."

"Wha- Kurokocchi! How cruel!"

"Oi Tetsu! Give it to me instead." Aomine leaned in, taking out his phone, "Here's mine as well."

"How mean-ssu!" The blonde whined.

"You want me to give you guys' my number now?" Kuroko asked with surprise. "Alright... I guess that would be better..." Before Kuroko ended up getting drunk out of his mind. Tomorrow he's probably going to have a killer headache... "I'll give it to Aomine-kun and he can send it to everyone then?" He felt too lazy to type it in everyone's phones.

"Aren't you just shoving all the work onto me? Damn it Tetsu..." Aomine grumbled. His partner was like this in the past as well, giving Aomine work without him knowing or noticing.

Come to think of it... Aomine is a policeman. Thoughts ran through Akashi's mind, thinking about what had happened before. He could very well use Aomine in his attempts of creating a more efficient security in the facility Kuroko works in. This was something he would definitely think about later.

"I apologise for the wait." The waiter walked back to them, his tray full of drinks and even some sweets that Akashi had ordered for Murasakibara. The man had placed them down before walking away, however, as he did, everyone at the table looked over at Kuroko.

"The trigger is set." Aomine gulped.

"Kuro-chin good luck~"

"Reconsider this Kuroko."

"Kurokocchi... I never thought I would live to see this day-ssu..."

Instead of speaking, Akashi gave Kuroko a worried look as well.

"G-Geez guys, I can handle myself." Kuroko pouted. Everyone was so worried about him drinking but they didn't know that he needed this... Well, Akashi did, but not everyone else... He really needed to forget earlier and enjoy this time now. Nothing should ruin his mood or night!

He picked up his drink and hesitated before taking a small sip. He held in his surprise at how strong it was and how much it burned as it went down his throat. And that was only a sip?! Even he wasn't sure if his short, light weight body could handle it! Which is exactly what he wanted. "It tastes pretty good once you get past the burn..."

"Burn? I don't even wanna ask what that is." Aomine never felt a burn when he drank alcohol! Was this the beginning of their doom? But then again, maybe they should enjoy themselves a bit.

"Alright! I'll join in too Tetsu!" Aomine took his glass as well, taking a big sip before placing the glass back on the table, "Haaa... Feels good after a long day of work and looking for clothes to wear!" Man why did he listen to Kise again? So dumb!

"Hmmm~ You even have fruits in it Kuro-chin~ It must be good~" Murasakibara leaned in to take a look at Kuroko's drink and it really did have all kinds of fruits inside.

"I guess it is pretty tasty." Kuroko agreed with a small hum. He took another sip which was a bit bigger than the last one. He was glad Akashi got him this one. It wasn't sour but instead sweet, and it certainly wasn't light at all. If he knew his alcohol intake, it would probably take just half a glass to become completely affected by the alcohol. Maybe even less... "Thanks Akashi-kun. It tastes real good."

The redhead leaned on the table, "Please drink in moderation Tetsuya." He warned, even though he knew Kuroko would just go for it. Aomine grumbled, placing his hand on Kuroko's arm, "Let it go Akashi. We just wanna loosen up a bit."

"Ahh! Kurokocchi, may I take a sip of your drink-ssu?" Would he finally get his indirect kiss from the bluenette?

"No." Kuroko outright refused. He might not know the blond's intentions, but he knew he was up to something at least. Besides, he wants the drink all to himself! "Anyway, we should do something! Like, talk about something or think of a game or something..." They all had creative minds, he was sure they could think of something fun to do. Whatever they offer, he'll probably go along with it anyway since all it would take for him to get past tipsy was just a few more big sips.

"A game~? I'm in~" Murasakibara agreed, taking a sip of his drink which resembled orange juice more than anything else. Although make no haste! It still had alcohol within despite it's deceiving appearance!

"I know! How about we play Twister or-"

"Hahhh!? Boring! Something else!" Aomine quickly rejected Kise's idea as the blonde folded his arms, "I didn't even finish my-"

"Then how about we play truth or dare~ We're at a table too~" Murasakibara suggested before everyone looked at him, a huge grin forming on Aomine's face, "Murasakibara you're a genius!"

"I am~? Hmmm~" The giant hummed in thought as Aomine stood up to find an empty bottle. Once he did, he returned to the table, more pumped up than ever, "This game is best played with alcohol."

"I refuse to take part in such a foolish game." Midorima was quick to protest but since it was typical, they all just ignored him, "Oi!"

"Did you say something Midorima-kun?" Kuroko teased, knowing that the man's feelings weren't really hurt by them all ignoring him. "You said you'd join? That's great! The more, the merrier." He smiled then looked at Akashi. "You joining too, Akashi-kun?"

"Of course." He wouldn't miss a game like this, especially after not seeing Kuroko for ten years. What will he find out... with this game.

"Then I'll begin." Aomine span the bottle, landing on...

Out of all the outcomes of playing this game, this one seemed the most predictable yet no one saw it coming. It wasn't shocking that as the game went on, the group eventually became more and more tipsy, some more than others. Even Akashi had the tiniest bit of pink on his cheeks but he was no where near drunk or even tipsy despite being a light weight himself. Kuroko on the other hand...

He really did not hold back at all. He was only two drinks in yet it looks like he was the most intoxicated! The bottle had landed on him for a few times and so far, he's only picked truth, just to be safe... He would not trust a dare from Aomine or Kise. Finally it was his turn to spin the bottle for someone again! After a moment of trying to grab the bottle without missing, he let it slowly spin since he didn't have the power to really spin it. "I wonder who... who it'll land on~" He commented and it was just his luck that it landed on none other than Akashi!

"Haha! Jackpot!" Aomine laughed, having one of his hands around Kuroko's shoulders. Other than Kuroko, Aomine seemed to be the second one who had suffered the most damage from his drink. He couldn't hide his joy of the outcome when he asked, "So~ True or dare Akashi~" He teased, leaning onto Kuroko as if to further tease the redhead.

"Truth." Akashi said clearly, as if he wasn't affected at all. Really... apart from his red cheeks, Akashi didn't seem drunk at all!

Truth... What could he ask? Kuroko could ask anything! Although Akashi could deny his question if he wanted to with the cost of a drink, but he didn't think Akashi could get drunk anyway. "Mm... Ummmm..." Kuroko was obviously trying hard to think, the alcohol being a big cause of his slow thinking. "The thing that happened i-in the apartment..." He started ff slow, as if he was carefully grasping onto every word so he wouldn't forget. "Would you... ever like to do that again?" Meaning the small "session" they had on the couch when Kuroko straddled Akashi.

Mismatched eyes looked at the bluenette curiously, wondering if Kuroko would remember the answer to the question. It was one that Akashi could answer easily, "Yes." He answered while the rest began to wonder what it is that Kuroko is referring to.

"What happened in the apartment Kuro-chin~?" Murasakibara, who didn't seem to be drunk just like Akashi asked, wondering what it may be. Since Murasakibara has been eating more sweets than drinking, that may be the reason for his sober state.

"Nothing, nothing~ Just a secret between us~" Kuroko grinned, his drunk self feeling proud that he had a secret with Akashi. "I do too, Akashi-kun." He replied back to the redhead leaning his arms against the table. "But now you have to spin..."

Akashi looked at Kuroko in surprise, unable to take his eyes off him. However, before anyone could touch the bottle, Midorima had already placed his hand on it, "D-Don't... hic... don't cheat Kuroko... I-It's my turn!" The green head who was tipsy said annoyedly before spinning the bottle.

The bottle span, landing on Murasakibara who was too busy chewing on his snacks. Midorima hiccuped as he leaned on the table, "Truth or-"

"Truth~" Mainly because Murasakibara was too lazy to do a dare. Besides, only one person had been foolish or brave enough to do a dare and that had been Kise who was dared to let the others draw on his face. Needless to say that what they drew on his face wasn't anything pretty...

"W-Why is it that y-you... Even though you eat so much sweets, you don't have diabetes...?" Midorima finally asked, feeling annoyed by his own question. It had been something he had wondered for a while but wanted to ask the purple head someday.

"Ehhh~ How should I know~?" Murasakibara pouted, while the rest did the same. Leave it up to Midorima to ask strange questions!

"Do you even know how to play this game megane!? A-Ask proper questions damn it!" Aomine scolded before Midorima fough back, "I can ask what I wan-"

"Alright~ Next is me~" Aomine ignored the other, moving his hand to spin the bottle. There was one person he wanted the bottle to land on and that was Kuroko! he had a guess of what he asked Akashi so Aomine wanted to ask something in return.

The tanned member span the bottle, spinning... spinning... and it landed on Kuroko! Just his luck! "Truth or dare Tetsu~"

Kuroko glanced at Aomine with a small pout. He kept getting picked on when it was Aomine or Kise... He really didn't want to pick dare from them... "Truth..." He answered, still pouting as he took a sip from his nearly finished second glass. He really wanted the bottle to land on him when Akashi span... Or he'd like to spin again and have the bottle land on Akashi and for once, have the redhead say "dare".

"I knew you'd say that~" Aomine teased, leaning closer to the bluenette as the others watched. With Aomine asking, it was bound to be something perverted or shocking enough to surprise them all. Akashi watched warily as Aomine asked, "When was the last time... you had sex?"

When was the last time he... Kuroko didn't answer right away. He did remember the last time he did it with someone... With Kagami, the night before his first session with Akashi... He didn't want to mention that in front of the redhead. "I don't remember~" He answered instead. "Does that mean I have to drink since I couldn't technically answer?" He asked.

"What!? No! No Tetsu!" Aomine grumbled, leaning against the other, "That's cheating! You have to answer truthfully." He scolded, set on having Kuroko answer, "Tell us~ Or are you shy? We're all friends right?"

"N-No, I really don't remember." Kuroko mumbled, looking down at the table. "So, I can't answer you, Aomine-kun..."

"Excuses~" He wasn't about to let this go, "Then tell us about the last time you remember doing it."

"That's enough Daiki." Akashi spoke up, "Tetsuya has already answered your question, and if you're not content with it, then I'll gladly answer a question instead."

"Huh?" Aomine looked up in surprise.

"So... you'll answer the question?" Kuroko asked. If that was so, then he would know when was the last time Akashi shared a moment with someone! "What's your answer then?" He asked curiously.

The redhead glanced at Kuroko, a bit hesitant to answer. The rest knew because Akashi took a bit longer to speak up, "The last time was..." He began but paused for a second, "Ten years ago." And with his answer, the rest looked at him in surprise.

"Ehhh!" Kise cried in surprise.

"That's long~" Murasakibara hummed before eating another snack.

Aomine blinked but because he was drunk he didn't fully realise what that meant, "Are you saying you've turned into a virgin? I can't believe it."

Kuroko looked at Aomine with confusion then turned to look back at Akashi. Ten years... Does that mean he hasn't even been with anyone in ten years? "...Who's... turn is it to spin?" He asked, feeling too embarrassed to continue on with this conversation.

"It's my turn." Akashi placed his hand on the bottle, looking up at Kuroko. Such irony that it was Akashi who would go next... And he knew right away who he wanted the bottle to point at.

Akashi turned the bottle, spinning... spinning... before it landed on Kuroko!

"Ohh! The bottle loves you Tetsu~" Aomine teased while everyone else was surprised as well. What were the odds? Right after this awkward moment?

Oh... On him? Now Kuroko wasn't sure what to pick. "Um.. dare I guess?"

"Ehh! No Kurokocchi!" Kise quickly embraced the bluenette in a bear hug, "Look what they did to me! They'll do it to you too!" He warned, wanting to protect Kuroko from the hooligans, especially Aomine!

"Don't make haste Ryouta. It's my turn." Akashi reminded as a smirk appeared on his face. The look he had all said 'you can't change your choice now~' This would mark the second dare of the night!

"W-Why did you choose dare Tetsu? It must be the drinks..." Aomine hiccuped, curiously waiting for what Akashi will say. The redhead hummed in thought, "Then I'd like to do it."

Everyone's eyes shot wide open. Akashi wanted to do what!?

"Tetsuya, you've said you wanted to do what we did in the apartment. I dare you to do it now~" Akashi sat up, leaning closer towards Kuroko so that the other didn't have to lean in.

"N-Now...?" Kuroko really did want to do "that" again, but in front of everyone...? "But... I want to be on your lap again too.." He admitted quietly.

Akashi's brow rose in surprise, not minding at all. So Kuroko had enjoyed the moment so much to actually want to recreate it as it happened? Interesting, "Move Daiki, we're switching seats."

"Huh!? N-No way, I want to be next to Te-" Aomine didn't get a chance to finish as Akashi had already stood up and threw him out of his seat. The redhead contently sat in Aomine's place, moving so that he could help position Kuroko on his lap. Their eyes met in want, Akashi moving his hand onto Kuroko's cheek before their lips touched.

Kuroko was so glad they could do this again. He missed this feeling so much. After ten years of not having it... Yeah, Kuroko was definitely not going to waste this opportunity. He wrapped his arms around Akashi's neck and sat as close as possible, already deepening the kiss to get more out of it. He didn't care that the others were staring anymore.

Akashi wrapped his arms around Kuroko as well, both of them indulged in the kiss. The two were in their own zone but then again it wasn't something unusual for the rest of the group. Kuroko and Akashi would openly show affection like this back in high school as well, although a kiss this deep... that they didn't see before. It must be the effects of the drinks but then again, Akashi wasn't drunk at all.

"This might take a while... Let's continue blondie!" Aomine suggested before Kise whined, "K-Kurokocchi..."

The two didn't even register that the game went on. They were only focused on each other and that's all. Actually, Kuroko was so focused on Akashi that he forgot they were in public as he began unbuttoning Akashi's shirt, wanting to feel more.

But then he felt a hand stop him from going any further, the two slowly parting from the kiss as they panted. Their eyes met in hunger, wanting more and yet couldn't have it, at least now... "Tetsuya and I are leaving." Akashi told the others who were done as well, about to call it a night.

"Figures... S-See y-you... hic... later Tetsu."

"Kurokocchi will be eaten up-ssu!"

"Y-You have my number Kuroko."

"Bye Kuro-chin~"

"See you guys... Have fun.." Kuroko said, wondering if they were going to still continue what they were doing. "I'll call when I can..." He promised before holding onto Akashi's arm. "Let's go Akashi-kun~"

But Akashi was already a step ahead of Kuroko, gently pushing on his hand for them to go outside. Luckily they made it to Akashi's car as the redhead sped off, "We're going to my apartment."

"Really~?" Kuroko asked, a little excited. They were going back to Akashi's apartment! And they were going to be alone... "You know... I really like you, Akashi-kun..." He suddenly convinced.

But were those Kuroko's true feelings? Akashi wondered as he turned the car onto a different lane, his apartment complex close from where they are, "I really like you as well Tetsuya." He admitted.

"I really wanna be together... but... I still... still got Kagami-kun..." Kuroko sighed, leaning back in the seat. "I don't know what to do..."

Want to be back together? Did Kuroko really consider that? When drunk, you reveal many things that you may otherwise be hiding. That's why in films, people usually use alcohol to have their target reveal their secrets, "You have time to think things through." Although... he knew it was wrong but he had to ask... "Do you... still love me?"

"...Yeah, I suppose I do... I mean I do, I just... Is it wrong to... to say that while I'm with someone else...?" He asked nervously.

It was wrong but... Akashi wanted to hear it. What do they do? Kuroko is being torn to sides by Akashi and his boyfriend Kagami, while Akashi was... "I can't answer that but I can only say that you'll find the answer to that question soon." Akashi said as he entered his apartment complex's parking lot. He parked the car and go out, helping Kuroko since he's drunk.

Kuroko clung to Akashi immediately once he got out the car. "I don't want to worry about that now... I just want to be with Akashi-kun." He whined, not planning on letting go of the redhead.

"That's fine because..." He tilted Kuroko's chin up so that the other was looking at him, "I want you all to myself." And soon he captured Kuroko's lips into another deep kiss.

Kuroko closed his eyes an accepted it without hesitation. He always felt so complete whenever Akashi kissed him... He pulled away a little and smiled. "Then take me upstairs to your apartment already."

* * *

 **Author notes**

* * *

 **KurokoTetsuya101:** GO AND WATCH THE NEW LAST GAME TRAILERS! THAT IS AN ORDER! XD And only then are u allowed back here XD no, no but KYAAAAA! AKASHI IS SPEAKING ENGLISH! SO CUTE! AND KUROKO REALLY DOES GET PUNCHED BY GOLD IN THE MOVIE! MY BBY! ;3;

Thank you to all those who reviewed! Actually I want to ask you guys... Do you want us to reply back to u privately? As of now we're not replying BUT WE ARE READING THEM :3 So tell us if u want a reply, we really don't know ;3; ALSO! !IMPORTANT! If you could help us somehow advertise our story, it would be appreciated ;3; The number of follows and likes is really having an big impact on us ;3; We don't think the story is that bad... is it? ;3; Any kind of help would be appreciated; on Akakuro facebook groups, tumblr, twitter, anything at all! ;3; Help us reach more Akakuro fans ;3; A HUGE THANK YOU if you do ;3;

 **The Lucky Bell:** Wow, other than the first chapter, this is the longest so far~ You guys see why :'3 I hope no one is bothered by this... It's very cliche, yes, but hey, we've been referencing our first story multiple times already so why not create more scenes that are alike? :3 Anyway, please enjoy this chapter ;3; I know, poor Tetsuya and then he went out to drink... but hey, some Akakuro action ;D

 **This story is updated weekly.**


	7. An uninvited guest

**WARNING! If you don't like yaoi (boy x boy) then please don't read this.**

 **Kuroko no Basuke as well as the cover image used for this story both belong to their respective owners.**

 **This is a roleplay story done by KurokoTetsuya101 and The Lucky Bell.**

* * *

 **Chapter 7 - An uninvited guest**

* * *

"With pleasure." Akashi picked Kuroko up bridal style before locking his car and going to the elevator. As the two stood in the elevator, Akashi leaned his head down to touch Kuroko's forehead, "Tell me Tetsuya, what are you planning?"

"Nothing~ I'm just willing to spend time with Akashi-kun, that's all~" He purred, hugging Akashi tightly as the elevator went up until they arrived to Akashi's floor.

The redhead carried Kuroko to the door, searching for the key before unlocking it. When the door closed, Akashi let Kuroko down, pinning him against the wall while looking down at him, "I apologise but now you have nowhere to escape to~ Welcome to my den~" Akashi leaned in, placing a couple kisses on Kuroko's neck.

Kuroko moved his arms around Akashi's neck again, pulling him even closer as if encouraging him. "I wouldn't want to run anyway...~" He hummed, tilting his neck so Akashi had more skin to explore. "I really do still love you so much..."

"Tetsuya..." Akashi whispered, moving his hands down so that he could unbutton Kuroko's shirt. While he did, his kisses had formed into marking, placing hickeys wherever he could.

Kuroko held in a moan, enjoying all the attention he was getting from Akashi. He moved his hands down as well, continuing his actions from before by unbuttoning Akashi's shirt. "I'm not going to be stopped this time, right~?"

"Not at all." Akashi whispered again before picking Kuroko up. They couldn't get heated up in the moment right in front of the entrance door so they would have to go to the bedroom. The redhead held Kuroko close as he entered the said room, throwing Kuroko on the bed before joining him as well, hovering on top of him as he resumed his actions.

"Aka-Akashi-kun..." Kuroko whined softly, moving his hand down to Akashi's pants since his shirt was already off. "I want them off... Both of ours..."

The redhead smiled, leaning down to place a kiss on Kuroko's forehead. Going that far may be too much, especially since Kuroko is drunk so... Akashi moved his hands down and began helping Kuroko take off his pants. Once they were off, Akashi moved to capture the bluenette into a deep kiss, all the while his hand wondered down, touching Kuroko's member.

"S-Seijuuro," Kuroko gasped into the kiss. He didn't even register that he used his first name, just like he did ten years ago. It just felt natural this way. He struggled to keep in his moans but since they were kissing, it was hard to do so.

A smirk appeared on Akashi's face as he tried to deepen the kiss. They danced the battle of dominance as Akashi began to move his hand up and down, ensuring his victory of who is on the top. This was so nostalgic... It was something Akashi had wanted for a long time and yet... even though they are doing it, there is a barrier that they cannot cross just yet.

Kuroko couldn't hold in any noise anymore, not with Akashi touching and kissing him like this. He just hoped he wasn't embarrassing himself... It's been ten years after all, what if Akashi's preferences changed? Ah, but he hasn't done it in years... He pulled away from the kiss to get some much needed air. "S-Sei... it feels..."

It feels? Akashi leaned in and whispered, "How does it feel Tetsuya?"

Kuroko whimpered softly, feeling even more embarrassed that Akashi was asking him to explain. Even when he was drunk, he still managed to feel embarrassed... "T...Too much..." He panted out.

Too much? But they had only barely began. This was nothing compared to what else they could do, how deeper they could go. Akashi licked Kuroko's ear, now his cold breath could be felt on Kuroko's ear, "Then let me do much more~"

He could only assume what "much more" meant. Kuroko couldn't deny the excitement he felt along with his body heating up. He wanted to reach that stage with Akashi again... He wanted them to be lovers again. He really did.

The pleasure was getting overwhelming now. Kuroko could hardly breathe properly. He wondered if he could even make it to "much more". "Sei!" He cried, feeling very close now. Just a little more...!

Akashi fastened the pace of his hand while leaning down close, capturing the bluenette into another kiss. Kuroko's heated body was pushed to the limit, finally coming as he rode the waves of pleasure. They parted as Akashi moved down to numb on Kuroko's neck. By now the bluenette was panting heavily, laying down on the bed in a haze.

He really didn't want to admit it, but Kuroko felt exhausted after that. He knew he could handle more, but why not this time? Probably because it was more intense with Akashi... and probably because he was drunk. "Sei... I don't think I can.." He trailed off, closing his eyes tiredly.

Akashi smiled, moving Kuroko's bangs out of his face along with the sweat. Kuroko was really warm and tired after climaxing so it couldn't be helped. Akashi threw himself next to Kuroko on the bed, gently pulling him towards himself. His lover... ex... was so cute... "That's alright Tetsuya. Rest, I'm right here beside you."

Kuroko snuggled into Akashi immediately, sighing in content. "Okay... love you..." He mumbled, drifting off to sleep quite fast.

Akashi watched as Kuroko fell asleep right away, touching his hair in a comforting manner. Love... It felt as if they had went back to the past. What if they wake up tomorrow and begin getting ready for school? Those days, no matter how Akashi wanted them back have long passed.

"I love you too Tetsuya." He pushed the bluenette closer to himself, feeling the warmth of the other's body against his own. If they had moved in together after high school... Akashi wondered if this is how it would feel like. He closed his eyes as well as the bright moon shone outside the window. However it's bright rays weren't enough to prevent the two from falling asleep.

Before Kuroko even opened his eyes, the first thing he registered was a massive headache. He groaned and slowly opened his eyes, trying to remember what happened and why he had such a bad headache. He never had these migraines unless... He looked around, wondering why this place looked familiar. Then he noticed Akashi beside him... shirtless. He looked down at himself. Was he naked?! Oh no, he had to remember what happened quick.

Kuroko flinched when he heard Akashi groan and instinctively froze still as to not wake the redhead up. What was happening? Could it be that they... did it? But if they did then Kuroko doesn't remember! All he remembers is taking a sip of that sweet red drink before his memory became hazy. It must be because of alcohol that was for sure but... He had to know! He's n*** and... he looked over at Akashi in curiosity. He had to know!

Without managing to wake Akashi up, Kuroko slowly raised up the covers to see if the redhead was bare as well. His face harboured red cheeks as he did but thankfully Akashi had pants on. He sighed in relief as he slowly placed the blanket back down. Then he realised that that didn't answer his questions at all!

Should he wake up Akashi? No no, what if they did do it? Then he would have to tell Akashi that he doesn't remember and that was just embarrassing! Besides, Akashi looked really adorable when he was sleeping...

He slowly relaxed, or at least tried to, and laid back down completely. He watched Akashi sleep peacefully. He really was curios on how he got naked though... Did they really do it?

He wondered as he looked at the redhead's peacefully sleeping face. Would it be so wrong if they did? No, it was wrong. Kuroko just tried to comfort himself by thinking that it isn't... But he couldn't find himself to think about the consequences at all, not with Akashi sleeping like this.

A few minutes had passed and soon half an hour went by. It was then that Kuroko felt the redhead move, feeling that he's waking up. As Akashi slowly opened his eyes, Kuroko quickly closed his in pretence that he's asleep. It would be too embarrassing to face the other so it was better to just pretend to be sleeping.

Akashi smiled, raising his hand to gently touch and stroke Kuroko's hair. The bluenette felt the caring and loving touch... so warm... "Good morning Tetsuya. Did you sleep well?" Akashi asked, seeing right through Kuroko's act.

Kuroko flinched a little when he was caught and opened his eyes? "H-How did you know?" He asked, wondering to himself if he should pull away from the touch. He decided against it and just let Akashi touch his hair. "Um... I slept okay... waking up was a pain..." At least that half hour of waiting fo Akashi to wake up helped diminish the pain, but not by a lot. "Did you sleep well?"

The redhead closed his eyes, "I did. I have you here with me after all." He opened his eyes again as he looked at Kuroko with a sense of contentment, "I knew because I know you." He ran his hand through Kuroko's hair, moving the bangs out of his face, "Your body was a bit more stiff and your face was also in an unnatural position. I've known you long enough to notice these things, although... you still manage to somehow exceed my expectations." Kuroko was the only one who could do it, "That mysterious part of you is what drew me towards you."

"...Does it still draw you towards me?" Kuroko asked softly, looking at Akashi curiously. He still couldn't believe this... He was lying in bed with his ex. And he was naked! And Akashi was shirtless... Oh boy, he really had to remember what happened.

Akashi looked down into the teal blue eyes. It was true that even though he knew what was within them, there are still some things he doesn't know. Perhaps he will never know... That teal blue colour was beautiful, harbouring gentleness and care within them... but... what is it? That part of Kuroko that Akashi will never get to know...

"It does." He spoke, remembering Kuroko back in high school. Those eyes that looked into the distance were now looking at him. He couldn't help but smile, "It's as if you're constantly giving me challenges. Once I complete one and learn something new about you, I'm immediately baffled by the next thing you do. However, I won't give up." He moved his hand to touch Kuroko's cheek, "I want to know everything about you, so I aim to complete all the challenges you give me, even though they may be endless."

It was like an indirect way to ask to be together. Kuroko finally glanced away, feeling guilty. He really shouldn't be doing this stuff... He had a boyfriend! But no matter how many times he said that to himself, he just knew... he didn't really... love Kagami like he loved Akashi... "...I'm sorry Akashi-kun but... can you please tell me what happened last night?"

The redhead's hand moved to Kuroko's hair again, stroking it gently, "Don't worry Tetsuya, nothing happened." Even though their bare bodies may suggest otherwise, "During the game, you've told me that you wanted to kiss again and so we did. Not long after I took you back to my apartment where things escalated a bit." Now he noticed Kuroko's concerned look. "The furthest we went was a touch and a kiss. Nothing more."

Oh... so they didn't do it... Kuroko thought he'd feel relieved but instead, he felt disappointed. "I see..." Kuroko sighed softly. "Did I... do anything else? Did I say anything weird?"

Akashi moved closer so that he could almost touch Kuroko's forehead with his own. He did say something that made Akashi's hidden side spark up, something he's been wanting to hear again after so long, "You said that you love me." His eyes observed the teal blue ones as his hand now moved to hold Kuroko's hand in his gently, "And I said that I love you as well."

So they admitted their feelings to each other? Oh no, what about Kagami? Kuroko didn't want to seem like a cheater! But he really did still love Akashi... "What do I do...? I want to be with you but... I'm already..."

"What?" Akashi suddenly asked, "What is Kagami to you? Are the two of you married? What is your relationship?" It couldn't be that Kuroko was married... is that why he is so hesitant?

"No! We're definitely not married." Kuroko assured Akashi quickly. "It's just... I don't want to suddenly leave him after meeting you again. He'll know it's because of you if I suddenly break up with him. B...But I don't think I ever truly loved him from the start... Does that still make me a bad person? For unconsciously using him to try and forget about my feelings for you?"

Arms found their way around the bluenette, embracing him tightly, "You're not a bad person Tetsuya. If Kagami truly knows you, then he will know this. You're anything but ill willed." But does Kagami know him as well as Akashi does? Akashi doesn't know how strong their relationship is or how long they've been together, but if you think that Kuroko is a bad person, then you don't know him at all.

"Love is a complicated thing Tetsuya. It's only natural that you would get swayed by your emotions, just like I did." While Kuroko tried to replace his love of Akashi for something else, the redhead kept it alive by showing it in his paintings.

"...I still don't want to hurt him..." Kuroko snuggled into Akashi, enjoying the comfort he felt when Akashi embraced him. "Even if he understands, I'm still going to hurt him, I just know it. Remember how we met up again? He saved up all the money he could for months to take me to that fancy place... He really cares... He spent so much on me and I'm going to leave him for someone I haven't seen in ten years..."

So that's how it was... well, Akashi can't complain since because of that, he was able to meet Kuroko again, "If your feelings for him weren't genuine, then it would be best for you to let go. Nobody is perfect." What example should he give? "You know this more than anyone." Akashi placed his hand on top of Kuroko's head, "Don't you have patients that come to you for this very problem? I'm sure you've listened to countless situations they've had with love and their experiences of it. Taking this in mind, would you say that your situation is different?"

"...Maybe? But it's not that different I suppose..." Kuroko mumbled. "I guess you're right... I just really hope he doesn't get mad..." He sighed then opened his eyes suddenly. "W-Wait, if I break up with him, he might kick me out. It's his house, well it's under his name... He could kick me out and I don't think I can find a house in a such a short amount of time..."

"That's no problem." Akashi smiled to himself, "You can move in with me. The bed is big enough for the both of us." It's meant for two people anyway.

"Huh? But..." He couldn't just intrude like that... "I don't know... You really wouldn't mind?"

"Of course not." Akashi moved away so that he could look at Kuroko's face, "I insist you stay~ Or would you like to be captured by yours truly~? That could give you a reason for you to stay." He moved close again, moving his hands around Kuroko's bare waist.

Kuroko felt his face heat up involuntarily. He looked away with a small pout on his lips, trying not to get excited over the simple touch. "Maybe... I'd definitely have to stay if you kidnapped me... then I'd get to stay with you as long as I want..."

"Exactly." Akashi leaned in closer, placing a chaste kiss on Kuroko's shoulder as his hands began to explore the body with their coldness, "Does that mean that you surrender yourself little lamb?" Akashi asked in almost a whisper.

"I-I..." Were they really going to do this? He never felt so excited to do it since... well, ten years ago. "I... entrust myself to you, even if you are a lion who could potentially eat me up.."

"Hmm~ I see." Now with permission, Akashi's hands moved forward to reach Kuroko's butt cheeks, teasingly squeezing them, "The lion has been caged for a while~ I hope your little body will be able to handle it~" Akashi whispered before he leaned down to place some more hickeys on Kuroko's chest. The ones from yesterday night were still there but Akashi wanted to make much more. It wasn't nearly as enough.

"I-I'm not... that little..." Kuroko whined, slightly arching his back to encourage Akashi to continue. "Besides, I can handle myself..."

A smirk appeared on Akashi's face before he suddenly moved, surprising Kuroko when he sat up to hover above him. Akashi began to lightly pant with the increase of his hickeys. Then he moved, capturing Kuroko's lips into a deep, deep kiss. Kuroko was more than surprised... if he didn't know Akashi didn't do it for ten years, then he would truly describe him as an animal that hungers for him.

He flinched when he felt Akashi's hand on his member, moving it up and down as he easily gained dominance in their kiss.

Now that Kuroko wasn't intoxicated, he had an easier time controlling his sounds. That didn't mean it wasn't hard though... He wrapped his arms around Akashi, pulling their bodies closer as he tried to fight back in the kiss. He knew he was going to lose, but he still wanted to try.

The kiss lasted for a while and as Kuroko expected, he did lose the battle of dominance. However, as they went on, Akashi had also fastened the pace of his hand and once he felt that Kuroko was hard, he slowed his movements. He moved his hand for a bit, breaking the kiss as they both panted. Akashi quickly began taking off his pants as well, revealing his bare body and his already hard member.

He leaned down close to Kuroko again, panting as he reached out to take the lube from his drawer, "Tetsuya..." He panted out with hazed eyes. The toll of ten years... this was the result of it all.

Oh boy... Kuroko was certainly in for it. Ten years without any contact... He wondered how Akashi held back last night. He was even prepared with lube already! "Don't be afraid to go on... I can handle it." He really hoped he could!

Akashi's pants fastened a bit, surprising Kuroko when he captured his lips into another deep kiss. As their lips were busy, Akashi opened the lube, coating his fingers with it before entering the bluenette slowly. It was a miracle he even used his fingers first in the state he was in.

Kuroko felt a bit torn between helping Akashi or letting the redhead go at the pace he was going. He knew Akashi must be "frustrated" but he was afraid that if he even touched Akashi and tempted him, he'd unleash an even bigger beast... He decided to just go for it. Akashi's waited long enough, it's the least he could do.

He pulled away from the kiss, panting slightly as he looked up at Akashi. "D-Do you.. want me to... do anything...?" He asked, glancing down for a moment to give Akashi the hint.

It was a bit harder to register in his hazed state but Akashi understood what Kuroko wanted to say. He had nothing against it, actually, he wanted it and so he pushed himself down on the bed so that they could exchange positions.

Kuroko got up, quick so he didn't have to make Akashi wait. He was a bit nervous since he hasn't done this in a while, not even with Kagami. Only because his boyfriend thought he wasn't comfortable with it... Kuroko decided not to rush this at least. He started with his hands, using both of them to give Akashi more pleasure.

"Tetsuya..." The other panted out, "Don't make me wait any longer..." He's been waiting for too long. He needed this and he needed it right now.

"S-Sorry," He said quickly. Well, at least they were doing this when they weren't intoxicated. Kuroko wasn't even sure if Akashi would have even thought of lube if they did it last night... Kuroko leaned down, hesitating before lightly licking Akashi. However since he didn't want to get Akashi impatient, it wasn't long before Kuroko took Akashi into his mouth.

Once Kuroko did, the redhead let a slight moan escape him. It's been so long... too long... Akashi never knew pleasure could be so satisfying as it was now... Perhaps not doing it for a long period of time has made him much more sensitive. He placed his hand on Kuroko's head, as if to help him accomplish the deed in efficiently.

Kuroko closed his eyes, pushing down his embarrassment so he could focus on only pleasing Akashi. It was the redhead's turn to finally experience some pleasure again. He felt happy that Akashi hasn't even done anything intimate with anyone for ten years, so he wanted to do everything he could to make it up to him!

He tried moving his head down further as he sucked, also using his tongue so it wouldn't get boring. Even if it was, Kuroko doubted Akashi would mind. He was probably content with even being touched.

The redhead was hard as it was but Kuroko's efforts made it much more pleasurable. He couldn't help but tilt his head up in pleasure, enjoying every moment of it. However, because he is out of the game it was risky for him. He was close to coming.

"Tetsuya... I'm ready." He told the other, wanting to do much more.

After a moment, Kuroko stopped and pulled off of Akashi. He was ready huh? He hoped he was too! He nodded and got off Akashi. "Do you... want me to lay down this time?" This time... does this mean there will be other times as well?

A smirk appeared on Akashi's face as he sat up, moving towards Kuroko before pushing him down onto the bed so that he could hover above him again, "I do." He said before he began entering the other again with his fingers. He leaned in to tease Kuroko by numbing on his collarbone.

"Akashi..." Kuroko murmured, placing a hand on Akashi's head so he could touch his hair. He could really feel the other's impatience... he didn't want to keep him waiting for so long... "U-Um, I... I think I'm ready, Akashi-kun..."

The other didn't stop, stretching Kuroko further as if to test his claim. When he stretched him far enough with two fingers, Kuroko did flinch. Yes, he was ready. The redhead looked up, brushing his cheek against Kuroko's own, "Tetsuya..." He couldn't wait, he needed this... he wants it.

Akashi positioned his member before Kuroko's entrance and even though he just wanted to slam into the other as hard as he could, he knew that he had to go slowly. He picked up one of Kuroko's legs so that it would be easier, holding it as he entered.

Even though it was starting to burn, Kuroko let out a small sigh of relief. Akashi was sane enough to take his time... He was really glad he didn't rush this at least. He looked up at Akashi and offered a small smile. "I... really love you, Akashi-kun..." For once he can say that phrase without hesitating... yes, he really did love Akashi. He couldn't convince himself otherwise now.

Once he had entered fully, Akashi gave Kuroko some time to adjust. This sensation... he didn't feel it in such a long time, "I love you too Tetsuya. I love you more than anything else." He leaned down, their eyes meeting before they both found themselves drawn to one another, initiating a deep kiss.

Kuroko hugged Akashi as they kissed. It was really distracting him from the burning pain down below which was a relief. Hey, it could have been much worse. But he didn't think of that. He was just so glad that they both still loved each other and could show their love again.

With Kuroko adjusted a bit to the feeling, Akashi slowly began to move. He began at a slow pace and moved faster as he went. Although he did try to minimise the pain by indulging Kuroko into the kiss, kissing him much deeper while also giving him some time for air. They would part for five seconds before resuming the kiss.

He he could remember... How could he ever forget? Akashi knew just where Kuroko's sweet spot was... right... here!

Kuroko suddenly cried out, pulling away from the kiss. He hasn't felt that much pleasure in a long time. Kagami rarely found it- No no, he shouldn't be thinking of that now! He should be only thinking of Akashi! "A-Aka..shi." He panted.

"Tetsuya." Akashi whispered before leaning down to lick Kuroko's ear, a sensitive spot he knew Kuroko was weak to, "I want to hear your voice. Call out my name."

How could he say anything when he could hardly think through all this pleasure? Kuroko clutched onto Akashi tightly as if trying to ground himself so he wouldn't get lost in the pleasure. "S-Sei.. please.." He didn't know what he was begging for, but he didn't question it.

It was then that Akashi fastened his pace, hitting the sweet spot every time he would push in. The intense pleasure make Kuroko moan, even though he tried to suppress it as much as he could. Both of them panted with Akashi leaning in to place more kisses on Kuroko's body. Although along with a kiss, he did bite into the skin as well, marking the bluenette as his while intensifying the pleasure.

If things kept going like this, Kuroko definitely wasn't going to last for long! He never remembered being able to get this close so fast in years... Was it because it was Akashi? "Sei... I'm close..."

That wasn't good. Akashi quickly moved his hand to touch Kuroko's member, making the other flinch as he did. He placed his thumb over it, preventing him from coming, "Not yet Tetsuya, we've just begun after all~" He teased, moving his hand up and down teasingly as he pushed into Kuroko and directly onto his sweet spot, "Call out my name Tetsuya. Let me hear your beautiful voice~"

"I-I-... S-Sei, I can't..!" Kuroko whined, feeling overwhelmed yet he wasn't able to release because of Akashi! He kind of liked this though. For once he actually felt really good while doing this again... "Sei!"

"Not yet~" Akashi licked Kuroko's ear before softly biting it, "I may consider it if you beg for it enough~" He whispered, fastening his pace.

"Beg?" Kuroko managed to ask without stuttering. He looked up at Akashi for a moment before closing his eyes when the pleasure rose again. "I d-don't... know if I could..."

"Hmm~" Akashi pushed harder, hitting Kuroko's sweet spot directly as the bluenette flinched and whined in pleasure, "Then I don't know if I could let go~ All you need to do is call my name and say the magical word~"

Kuroko really didn't want to beg... It was just so embarrassing! But he really needed to have his release... it was almost too much! He turned his head away, trying to gather the courage to say it while trying to fight off the pleasure. "...S..Sei.. please..."

A smirk appeared on the redhead's face, "Good boy Tetsuya." He said before fastening the pace, Kuroko moan from the intensity of the pleasure. He wasn't about to let Kuroko come just yet... they'll do it together.

Akashi moved faster and faster, feeling how Kuroko's walls were tightening around him. It really was too much... this feeling was incredible. Akashi finally let go, relieving Kuroko as well as himself.

They both panted heavily, just trying to come down from their afterglow. Kuroko closed his eyes, covering them with one arm as he tried to gather his thoughts. He knew he shouldn't compare but... wow, Kagami had no competition against Akashi. "I guess... if we ever play truth or dare again, you don't have to say you haven't done it in ten years again..." At least he remembered that now.

A warm smile appeared on Akashi's face, "You know Tetsuya, it's amusing that that is the only thing you remember." Was it such a big shocker for Kuroko to hear? Akashi leaned down, placing a gentle kiss on Kuroko's hand, "I love you."

Kuroko smiled and moved his arm so he could look up at Akashi. "I love you too... I really love you."

Akashi left himself fall beside the bluenette, embracing him tightly while pushing him into his chest. He didn't know what to think of this moment... It was everything he always wanted, everything he always dreamed of. He felt so incredibly happy that he couldn't put it into words at all, "You know, I am a bit surprised. Despite all these years, you still managed to remain so tight. Why is that?" He asked teasingly.

Kuroko felt his face heat up immediately. "How can you ask that so bluntly?!" He asked in return. "I-I refuse to answer!"

Seeing Kuroko so flustered like this really made Akashi appreciate how cute the other is. Both sexy and cute, "How cruel Tetsuya~ Even though I know your whole body like the back of my hand~"

"T-Then you should know why I'm... tight..." Kuroko mumbled, feeling embarrassed to even say that.

How so very cute. Akashi moved his hands, touching Kuroko's bare back in an embrace, "Unfortunately even I don't know the secret to your special gift. For all I know, you may even be using a couple of daring items to keep it this way~" He teased, wanting to see more of Kuroko's red face.

"What!? Like what?" Kuroko asked with confusion, his face still red. How could Akashi even suggest things like that?!

"I don't know. Why don't you enlighten me?" Akashi couldn't help but smile, looking down at Kuroko's flustered face. This face... it was something that Kuroko wanted to see for a while as well. He brushed Kuroko's bangs away from his face and noticed just how warm the bluenette was, "You're full of mysteries aren't you?"

"I don't know... I'm just acting like myself." Kuroko pouted, glancing away from the embarrassing redhead. "You're not going to get anymore if you act like this..." He teased.

"How cruel." Akashi was quick to say, "Even though I just complemented you on how fabulous you are during sex. You'd deny me of this golden body~?"

"D-Don't say it like that..." He finally looked back at Akashi. "...You seemed really desperate... N-not that it's a bad thing... but did you really not do it for ten years?"

It was true that hearing something like that would be unbelievable but that's how it was, "I would ever lie to you. Further more, I answered the question while playing the game, I never cheat when I play, you know that." He brushed Kuroko's cheek gently, "I couldn't do it with anyone else Tetsuya. Even if I tried, all I could think of was you. Doing something so intimate with someone you have no feelings for... it would be meaningless."

He couldn't believe Akashi really waited... Kuroko slowly nodded, wrapping his arms around Akashi in a hug. "I'm glad then... if you ever want to... you know... don't be afraid to ask. I'm willing to make it all up to you."

The other raised a brow. Make it up to him? It wasn't Kuroko's fault Akashi didn't have it for ten years. There was nothing for him to make up for but if the bluenette insists, then Akashi will take him up on that offer, "I can't believe it. The fact that you would give up your body so willingly."

"Y-You should be happy! No, grateful!" Kuroko whined. It was bad enough he had to say that! "If you don't want it then I won't give it then!..."

Akashi moved his arms around Kuroko's waist, a bit lower down near his butt cheeks, "Of course I want it and I am truly grateful. It's something I've wanted for years." He leaned in closer, "Although will you forgive me if I misuse my privilege? As in doing it again right now?"

"Right... now?" Kuroko asked with shock. Then again, Akashi hasn't done it in ten years... "I...I guess I don't mind..." His body heated up just at the thought of doing it again.

"Are you sure Tetsuya?" Akashi asked playfully, "If I do this again, I might break you this time~"

"I-I can handle it... I'm not that weak." He assured the redhead. "S-Stop stalling and get on with it. I want this too..."

Akashi's brow rose yet again, looking at Kuroko in surprise. Really... he never ceased to amaze him... Akashi threw off the blanket they covered themselves with, revealing the bare Kuroko under it. He gently picked up the bluenette before seating him on himself, "Then why don't we change the position a bit?" He gave Kuroko a challenging look, "I want to see if you're able to ride me as amazingly as you did back then."

* * *

Quite awhile has passed and things have finally... let's say relaxed. Kuroko was still laying in bed but Akashi was in the kitchen, making them some lunch. Yes, lunch. They did it from morning to /noon/. When he said he'd do it whenever Akashi asked... He didn't expect that!

Kuroko was slightly tired but he wasn't exhausted. He's just a little sore though. But he was happy. They both still like each other... They both still wanted to be together! Even after Kuroko left him... He still only loved him and wanted to be with him. Kuroko really didn't deserve someone like Akashi...

A sudden buzzing interrupted his thoughts. He looked around, knowing it was his phone yet he couldn't remember where he put it. If he even put it anywhere last night... Ah, they were still in his pants pocket... his pants had been thrown across the room...

After reaching for his boxers which were thankfully close and putting them on, he slowly got up and went to retrieve his phone. He managed to answer it just before it hung up.

Kuroko quickly called back, hoping Kagami would answer. He just called so he should pick up, right? Luckily after the first ring, Kagami picked up! "Kagami-kun, I'm sorry!" He said quickly before the other could speak. "I-I drank too much, I forgot to call!" Oh he hoped Kagami wouldn't be mad! If he found out he spent the night with Akashi... yeah, he'd probably get mad. "I really forgot... I'm sorry..."

"What!? You forgot!? You didn't come back home at all! I was worried sick! Where are you now? Are you okay?" Kuroko had to move the phone away from his ear due to Kagami's loud voice.

"Look, don't worry. I'm okay... Aomine-kun offered me an opportunity to sleep at his place." Kuroko lied. "It's pretty messy here, but I'm fine." Knowing Aomine, it probably was messy at his place. "Don't worry, I'll be home soon once this headache goes away..." Actually, it was already getting better, although it did still hurt.

"You could have at least called me when you were in the bar! I was waiting for you the whole night!" The other's voice wasn't lowering at all, reflecting all his frustration and his annoyance, "I can't believe you wouldn't at least call me. You know, I was about to put a 'missing person' poster up for you!"

"T-That's a bit extreme..." Kuroko mumbled, looking around for his shirt. He couldn't find it, but he didn't see Akashi's. He hoped he didn't mind... "I'm really, really sorry Kagami-kun... Some things happened at work and..." He trailed off as he put on the shirt that's bigger than what he's used to. He didn't want to be reminded of work last night... He didn't want to talk about it.

"What happened?" But Kagami not knowing this obviously asked Kuroko about it, "Were you hurt!?"

"N-No.. it..." Kuroko really didn't want to ruin this day... "I'll tell you when I get home. I promise..." He said. "Just please.. I don't want to talk about it now.."

The other side of the phone became quiet. Kagami was worried even more now and Kuroko could feel it. Then the voice could be heard again, "Okay, I'll wait for you then. Or I could pick you up if you'd like."

"No, no, that's okay. I already worried you, I can get myself home." He assured. Just then his phone began ringing again. someone else was trying to call him now? "Kagami-kun, I have to go. Someone's calling me. I'll see you later."

"Be safe Kuroko." And with that the bluenette hang up the phone, pressing a button to accept the call from the other caller. Now that he saw it, it was his office! Why would they call? It was strange that both Kagami and they would call at the same time... He picked it up and as soon as he did, an older voice spoke, "Hello? Kuroko-sensei?"

Why would they call? Kuroko hoped it wasn't for something bad... "Yes?... Is something.. wrong?" He nervously asked. Were they going to bring up yesterday? He didn't want to talk about it!

"Ah! No! No! Rest assured sensei, nothing happened." The voice of his co-worker assured, "We're just calling you to tell you that we're giving you a week off. After what happened... the boss suggested we give you some time to recover."

The boss? Huh, they usually don't get this involved... actually, Kuroko's never really met the actual boss. He's met ranks lower than them obviously, like managers at a restaurant, but not the boss. "Oh.. I see... tell them thank you then... Will my patients be alright?"

"Don't worry sensei. We'll take care of them." The kind man said with a worried yet cheerful tone, "All of us here at the clinic hope that you'll get better soon sensei. Take your time to recover and we'll see you soon."

"Thank you... I really appreciate it." Kuroko said, looking towards the door. Ah, he should probably see if Akashi needs help now that his phone calls were nearly done and he was (kind of) dressed. "I have to go now. Thank you very much." After goodbyes, he hung up and opened the door. "Akashi-kun? You're still in the kitchen, right?" He called out, hoping Akashi for some reason didn't leave him.

"I'm here Tetsuya." The redhead called out with the sound of food being cooked accompanying him. Kuroko heard the voice, knowing it was coming from the kitchen. When he made his way there, he saw Akashi in an apron, turning to glance at him. He noticed Akashi's surprised look, "Hoo~ I have to say that you have a fabulous fashion sense~ That t-shirt is simply astonishing." He teased.

Kuroko pouted, hoping the blush on his face wasn't obvious. "I couldn't find my shirt... And before you get any thoughts, you've already had enough this morning! I can't handle anymore..."

How cute~ Akashi turned back to look at their lunch which was almost done, "I warned you, didn't I? That I would break you~" He teased again, although even he knew that Kuroko had limits, "However, I do cherish your body. I wouldn't want to break it... too much, so I'll give you some time to rest."

"You can't break me that easily." Kuroko insisted then sighed softly. He couldn't deny that this morning had been amazing... it was just a bit too much for Kuroko who actually didn't do it often, not even with Kagami. "So are you almost done? I'm starving."

"It's done." Akashi said as he separated the food into two plates, "I've made some yakisoba. Hopefully it will be to your liking." Yakisoba? That didn't sound too bad actually. Kagami has a habit of making western food since he lived in the US, so Kuroko did miss some of the traditional Japanese cuisine.

"Ooh... it looks very nice." Kuroko smiled, feeling excited to finally eat a home made traditional Japanese meal. Just before Kuroko could sit down, he heard a knock from Akashi's door. "Huh? Who's that?" Akashi was on the top floor so it's not like people could easily visit him. And didn't Akashi say he was the only one with the key that allowed you to get to his floor? "Did you invite someone?" He asked Akashi.

The redhead's expression turned into an annoyed one. Again... "No, they're an uninvited guest." A really annoying one, "Stay here Tetsuya, I'll be right back." Akashi walked up to the door in annoyance, despising the fact that they had to come right now at this very moment. Just when he was having lunch with Kuroko to boot. Anyone who dares interrupt his time with the bluenette will be punished.

Uninvited? But they had an elevator key... Kuroko followed behind Akashi. "Do you know who it is then? Should I answer it? I can tell them to leave if you want..."

Akashi stopped, turning to face the bluenette before gently touching his hair, "No, that's fine. I'll deal with them so why don't you wait for me at the table? I'll be right back."

But Akashi was obviously annoyed with the sudden appearance of whoever knocked... "Are you sure?" He asked softly.

"Yes." He leaned down to place a kiss on Kuroko's forehead before letting go of his bangs, "Give me a minute."

"Okay... call me if you need me." Kuroko said and went back to the kitchen to wait for Akashi. However he didn't sit down. Instead he waited by the walkway, just in case Akashi suddenly might need him.

He heard the sound of door opening but then when he tried to listen on the voices, he couldn't hear much. It was as if Akashi went out and slightly closed the door behind him with a small crack open. He tried to listen in and he did hear Akashi's voice, although he didn't know what he was saying. He also heard another voice, a voice of a female.

Kuroko knew it wasn't polite to eavesdrop but he wanted to know! He had to know. He slowly and quietly left the kitchen, heading for the door. He didnt go straight up to the door but he was in the walk way. He could make out their voices better now... it definitely was a female!

"You want me to leave? But I just came here!" The female seemed to be annoyed, stomping the floor with one of her high heels in irritation.

"I won't repeat myself again. Leave or I'll escort you myself." Akashi's voice sounded annoyed as well.

Kuroko frowned when he heard how annoyed Akashi was. Was everything alright? And who was this girl?

Should he walk out? Then Akashi might know he was eavesdropping... but he didn't want this to ruin their day. Things were just getting happy so the sooner whoever was here left, the sooner Akashi will be happy again.

Moving to the door, Kuroko slowly pushed it open so he could peek outside. "Akashi-kun? Do you..." He trailed off when he looked at who Akashi was talking to. There was a woman there but there had been someone else. Someone who had must have been quiet since Kuroko hasn't heard his voice. It might've been years and the man has certainly gotten older, but Kuroko instantly recognized Akashi's father. He.. He was the main reason Kuroko...

* * *

 **Author notes**

* * *

 **KurokoTetsuya101:** Thank you so much to ShinseiShinwa, AyakiStory, SailorChibiMidnight, Voilz and absolute-right for reviewing! At first we only received 2 reviews so we were kind of down but as the update day was approaching, more reviews appeared! XD So judging from the responses we received, you guys don't mind if we reply privately or just here XD Maybe it would be easier if we replied here then :3

Once more week till LAST GAME! :D Can't wait! We'll see you guys next week! :D

 **The Lucky Bell:** I apologize for the late release! ;A; I was a bit busy today and I'm usually the one to upload the chapters so I'm really sorry :c I feel bd cause it's a shorter chapter than usual... Please enjoy thischapter :'3 it's pretty sweet for the most part until the end :'D and hey, smut-

 **This story is updated weekly.**


	8. I found you

**WARNING! If you don't like yaoi (boy x boy) then please don't read this.**

 **Kuroko no Basuke as well as the cover image used for this story both belong to their respective owners.**

 **This is a roleplay story done by KurokoTetsuya101 and The Lucky Bell.**

* * *

 **Chapter 8 - I found you**

* * *

"Huh? Who are you?" The woman asked curiously but the flame from her annoyance didn't die out at all. As the two intruders looked down at Kuroko with narrowed eyes, Akashi's ones were both surprised and concerned.

Akashi's father, Masaomi, had his eyes on the bluenette, looking down at him with eyes that held hatred within them. Even though the man was calm, his hidden feelings could be seen within his eyes clearly. "Well, I certainly didn't expect to meet you here Tetsuya Kuroko-kun. It was under my impression that you had left the country." The man's voice was low and to Kuroko it was frightening as well.

Akashi moved to stand before Kuroko, blocking his father's view of him, "Where he is or what he does is none of your concern father. I insist that you leave right now."

Kuroko moved closer to Akashi, placing his hands on the other's back as he peeked over his shoulder. Why was Akashi's father here in the first place? Why was he here with a young woman?

"He's not even fully dressed..." The woman, who Kuroko didn't know was Yumiko yet, commented with a mix of disgust and amusement. Kuroko blushed in embarrassment and hid his face in Akashi's back. "Why's someone like this in your home? Yet I can't come in? How cruel of you." Yumiko said, pouting in Akashi's direction.

'Someone like this'? Akashi's eyes sharpened, looking at Yumiko with much more anger, "Don't be mistaken Yumiko, I know very well who I'm letting into my house and that's absolutely not someone like you who only thinks of herself." Akashi's voice was very low, so low that even Kuroko never heard him speak in such a way.

Yumiko took a step back but Masaomi didn't seem bothered at all. His eyes were only on the bluenette, and even though he couldn't see him, every time Kuroko would peek out, their eyes would meet, "Watch your manners Seijuro. This is your fiancé you're speaking to. I don't want to hear you talk like that ever again."

F-Fiancé? Kuroko looked up at Akashi with shock even if the redhead couldn't see his expression. "What... does he mean, Akashi-kun?" He asked quietly. It didn't make sense... Akashi said he loves him so why was he engaged? He should have expected this engagement, especially because of what happened ten years ago with-

"Some fiancé. He practically called me selfish!" Yumiko commented. "He's the selfish one... He lets someone else go into his home but not his own fiancé." Don't be mistaken; she didn't care about Akashi at all. Not about who he hangs out with and who he even takes home for "a night". She just didn't like how he treated her though.

"That's because you are selfish. This engagement means nothing to you at all, except for the financial benefits of course. That's why you keep coming here almost every day." Akashi fired back as Yumiko narrowed her eyes.

"That's enough Seijiro. You'll let her in from this point onwards. The both of you need to begin living together so ease this foolishness at once. Truly... I thought I had raised you better." Masaomi looked at Akashi before glancing at his shoulder, waiting for Kuroko to show up again, "As for you Tetsuya-kun, did you tell Seijuro about our little agreement?"

Kuroko didn't look at the other two yet, trying to gather enough courage to face the intimidating man. It's been ten years and Kuroko's grown up, but he's still frightened of Masaomi... He finally looked over Akashi's shoulder again to look at Akashi's father.

"...Why did you wait this long?" He replied instead, avoiding the question. "You said... you said this would happen after Akashi-kun graduated! So why is he only engaged ten years later?"

Akashi slightly turned to look at Kuroko in surprise while Masaomi's eyes narrowed, "Why?" Silence ensued as Masaomi took his time to answer the question, both his and Kuroko's eyes meeting, "You should know why. It's because of you that my stubborn son refuses to live a normal life." He revealed but the rest remained silent, especially Akashi who was more than surprised. Agreement? Should have happened after he graduated? Could it be that Kuroko and his father had already met?

"However, now that you're back, you should help me in my cause. We both want the best for him, isn't that right?" He asked but his eyes never left the bluenette.

Of course Akashi's happiness was one of his priorities... but was this really what's best for him? Akashi obviously didn't want to marry this woman... but Masaomi was right. He wouldn't live a normal life with him... He already knew this. Ten years ago when Masaomi told him so.

"I... I do want what's best for him-"

"Then tell him not to be so rude to his own fiancé." Yumiko insisted, interrupting Kuroko. Said bluenette flinched at the word before continuing.

"I want what's best for him... but I don't know if this is the way to do it." Kuroko mumbled, unable to look the man in the eyes now. "I don't... I honestly don't want to leave him again..."

For the first time Masaomi's eyes widened, his expression of surprise now visible, "What?" How could Kuroko say this? Even though ten years ago, the two agreed that it would be for the best. This little pest was getting in his way yet again, "I apologise, I must have heard wrong." He shoved the bluenette's words off, refusing to believe in them, "I know that the two of us have the same goal in mind and that's why I'm willing to cooperate with you once again Kuroko-kun."

Masaomi reached for a card in his pocket before offering it to Kuroko to take. However, instead, Akashi took it, tearing it in two as he did. His and his father's eyes met again, annoyance and anger present in them both.

"How rude of you Seijuro. You should learn to respect your father a bit more." Masaomi turned, "I'll be sure to make a man out of you, with Kuroko-kun's help of course." The man smirked as he slowly made his way to the elevator, "Let us go Yumiko, I've already seen enough."

However, Masaomi stopped again, glancing back at Kuroko, "I'll be expecting your call Kuroko-kun. You know how to contact me."

Kuroko didn't reply and just leaned his forehead against Akashi's back. He didn't want to talk anymore...

"Bye~ See you soon~" Yumiko waved to Akashi with a triumphant smile. The two went into the elevator and soon they were missing. The two of them didn't move at first, especially Kuroko who really didn't want to face this problem now.

"What does he mean?" Akashi asked in a whisper, not moving at all, "What did he mean by that? Did you... meet him ten years ago?"

Kuroko reluctantly nodded his head against Akashi's back. "H-He sent someone to tell me to meet him... I thought something happened to you or something so I went. Then... He told me about how his son couldn't possibly live a normal life with a guy... He can't have kids, a family... He'll be shunned by certain people and life would be harder..."

He closed his eyes, feeling emotional as he remembered. "This was just a few weeks before graduation... H-He told me about a college in Europe that would help advance my career. I refused at first, I really did! But at some point he told my parents and they were so happy I was going out of seas and would advance my career... so I had to leave..."

"I really didn't want to go... but I thought it would make you happier... even if it meant that eventually, your father would have you marry some woman. B-But I didn't think he'd force you or anything. Please, don't be angry..."

They met... Kuroko had to leave overseas to attend a college... He was gone.. He left... Then... That must be the reason Kuroko left him after the graduation, because his father told him to. Is that really the reason? Is that really why Kuroko left? Just because he thought that Akashi would be happier? No... No... No...

Akashi turned, reaching out to hold Kuroko's hands in his own, "Is that why... you left?" He asked with a shaken voice and with eyes that were looking down at Kuroko. However, even though they were looking down at him, they seemed... lost.

"Does that mean... that you'll leave?" Now that they've met again, would Kuroko leave once more? Masaomi did seem confident that Kuroko would work with him again. Would he take him away? No! No! No! That can't happen!

"Will you leave me?" Akashi's voice turned into a mumble, his lost eyes now looking downwards, "Will you leave me again? All alone... Leave... I-I can't find you Tetsuya..." His hands that were holding Kuroko's own began to shake while his eyes could only see darkness ahead, "Where are you? Will I find you? P-Please... I-I beg you... T-Tetsuya... don't leave me.. Don't l-leave..."

Kuroko couldn't even speak as he stared at Akashi with shocked and concerned eyes. He could have sworn he heard his own heart break in his chest. Seeing Akashi so broken... A confident man like himself...

He couldn't leave. It nearly destroyed Akashi last time. Kuroko was afraid that if he left again... there won't be any chances of him coincidentally meeting Akashi again.

"Akashi-kun..." He tried getting the redhead's attention, letting go of Akashi's hands only so he could gently hold his face. "No, Seijuuro... .I'm right here, and I'm going to stay here. I see now that leaving was a mistake... I'm so sorry. I'm not going to leave... I'm never going to leave again..."

The redhead's empty eyes stared ahead at the teal blue ones, however, all they could see was darkness... "T-Tetsuya... Tetsuya... Tetsuya... I need you... P-Please... Don't go..." Flashbacks of his past self surfaced. Right after Kuroko had left, Akashi was left all alone, locked up in the dark empty room. So cold... There was no one... The gentle touch... It wasn't there...

He remembered the times he had tried to commit suicide as well. Cutting himself... Trying to jump off the window... At that time, Akashi had truly lost it...

 _He was sitting at the kitchen table along with his father who was eating breakfast. However, even though Masaomi ate normally, Akashi didn't even touch the food at all. All he did was mumble under his breath, his eyes harboured dark circles around them from sleep deprivation._

 _Two maids who watched whispered to one another, "That boy is going insane. He's lost it."_

 _"What happened?"_

 _"I don't know but... he needs to go to a psychiatrist-"_

 _"There's no need." The two maids were both startled when they heard Masaomi speak up, "My son will not go to a worthless clinic. He's perfectly sane." Even though his messed up appearance and behaviour may suggest otherwise... The maids were really concerned._

 _"He's sane, understood?" The man gave them both a deadly look to which they both flinched in fright, "U-Understood."_

All there was is darkness... "Tetsuya... Tetsuya... Tetsuya..." Akashi began to pant, his breathing now irregular as his body increased it's shake.

Oh no. Kuroko knew what this was. Akashi was starting to have an attack, or basically hyperventilate. It can happen when one goes through a dramatic and serious trauma, whether it's from the past or in the present. It's kind of like PTSD attacks...

Usually Kuroko just tried relaxing his patients but he knew Akashi... He knew he had to calm him down, and that was by reassuring him. Since the redhead couldn't appear to see or hear him, the only way to get his attention was by touch.

Kuroko brought Akashi closer, still gently holding his face. "It's okay Seijuuro. I'm right here." He assured even though he knew Akashi couldn't hear him. He softly kissed his forehead then moved to his lips.

There was warmth and Akashi could feel it. Even though it started as a slight spark, the warmth gradually spread until it enveloped him whole. He felt the touch... the warmth on his lips... The warmth he was searching for all this time was now here, embracing him gently.

Akashi slowly began to relax, his breathing evening and his shaking slowly ceasing. His eyes emerged from the darkness, seeing light once again. Then he saw the love of his life right in front of him, kissing him gently as if saving him from the darkness he was in. Ah... He was here.

Akashi slowly moved his arms around the bluenette, embracing him as Akashi began to react to the kiss. He returned it with love, the warmth fighting the darkness away...

Then they parted and when they did, Akashi leaned down on the bluenette while holding him tightly, "You're here... I found you."

"Yes, I'm here. You've found me." Kuroko assured with a soft smile. "And I'm never leaving again. I promise you. I really do promise. I won't leave again."

He moved his arms around Akashi's neck and hugged him tight. He really couldn't deny his feelings even if he wanted to. His true love was not Kagami... it was definitely Akashi. There was no one else he loved as much as this man in his arms. "I love you so much... so please, forgive me for leaving..."

Akashi cherished the embrace, and the warmth the other had. Ahh... so warm... "Stay by my side Tetsuya. Always... then I'll forgive you." He'll never let go of the bluenette within his arms. This was his life... this person...

"I will..." Kuroko promised. Even if it meant breaking up with Kagami... No, he didn't want to think of that now. "Lets go inside. We shouldn't let your food that you worked so hard on get cold."

"Yes." Akashi agreed with a smile as both of them went in. It would take some time for Akashi to fully calm down so as they ate their lunch, the redhead realised what he actually did. How embarrassing of him to show his weak side like this... The two spoke but then Akashi interrupted Kuroko for a moment.

He placed his spoon down before looking at the bluenette, "I apologise Tetsuya. That was a side of me I didn't want you to see. Even though you tried to tell me what happened, all I could think of was you leaving again. I don't know what happened." And he really meant it.

"It's alright," Kuroko assured immediately. It really was. He didn't mind at all. He knew Akashi couldn't help it... it would be foolish for him to dislike or even hate Akashi for it. "You couldn't help it. Besides... I'm kind of glad to know that you trust me with that side of yours... I'm glad you trust me."

Those words were assuring but that was not it, "It's not necessarily that I don't trust you. It's just that I don't want to worry you." He explained, "I don't want to pass on my worries onto you because I know that your plate is already full. Not to mention that something like this is a sign of weakness..."

"Now stop right there." Kuroko ordered with slightly narrowed eyes, although it was obvious he wasn't angry or anything. "It is not a sign of weakness. What if I started crying and having a breakdown? Or what I started hyperventilating? Would you call me weak? Well, I'm not calling you weak. You're just human, it's normal. Are you saying you're a machine who shouldn't be feeling such emotions? No? Then you're not weak."

"And as for passing on your worries, I don't care. If we're going to be together... then your problems are mine, and mine are yours. It goes from your problems to our problem. We're together now so we have to take care of things together." Kuroko explained.

Akashi's eyes slightly widened, looking at Kuroko in surprise. His worries are not only his own? Only Kuroko would say something like that. What's more, since it's Kuroko, Akashi knows that he means it. Really, no matter what he does the bluenette sees right through him. If that doesn't mean that he's the right one, then Akashi doesn't know what else could prove it.

A smile appeared on the redhead's face, "You're right. I'm not a machine and I can't hide my problems within. That would only cause us both more trouble." Just like it did ten years ago... Akashi reached out to hold one of Kuroko's hands, "I apologise. Thank you for leading me to the right choice Tetsuya." And for seeing the light again.

"Good." Kuroko smiled in return and squeezed Akashi's hand. "And thank you for forgiving me. I felt awful for leaving... I won't do it again, I promise."

"And that's all I need to know." As long as Kuroko won't leave him again, everything else doesn't matter. With him by his side, Akashi is content. He smiled as he returned the gesture, "You're still as sexy as ever with that shirt on. Now I'm beginning to think that you put it on just to seduce me." He teased to lighten up the mood.

"I-I did not. I just couldn't find my shirt!" Kuroko insisted, letting go of Akashi's hand. "J-Just continue eating already!"

Cute, "Your wish is my command." He teased again, picking up his fork to take a bite out of his food. Now that he thought about it though, they still had a problem. His father wouldn't give up so easily and Kuroko still had Kagami. They couldn't begin to live together just like that. No matter how much Akashi or Kuroko want it, it can't happen right away.

"I know I might be bringing up something you don't want to talk about but what about Kagami?" Akashi had to ask, after all, both of their problems are now their own. Unlike before, they could now share all their worries, something that both of them are new to. Along with it, they could now solve them together, "I know that you may not be able to move in with me right away so I'll give you all the time you need." The time to tell Kagami everything...

Kuroko hesitated before slowly nodding. He really didn't want to face Kagami... He didn't want to hurt his feelings... "I told him I'd go home once my headache went away... I also lied and told him I slept over at Aomine-kun's... He might know I was lying if I tell him I still love you and who knows if he'll get angry..." He's never seen Kagami get super angry before but rejection can change people...

Rejection and a break up is bound to be painful no matter how you try to avoid it. Even if one may smile and tell themselves that they're alright, that may not necessarily be true. That person may very well cry behind closed doors and they surely will. However, once they overcome that struggle, they become stronger, "I don't know anything about him so I have no right to say anything. However, I do think that it's fair that you tell him how you feel. How he reacts... if he screams or cries, that will be something he will have to overcome."

Akashi noticed Kuroko's troubled expression. That expression alone said everything Akashi needed to know, "You're not to blame Tetsuya. You did lie but that was only to protect his feelings."

"But is that really the best thing to do? To lie? Even if it's a white lie? What if it hurts him more once I tell him the truth...?" Kuroko sighed. "I'll tell him when I get home..." Suddenly he remembered his call from before, the one after Kagami's. "Ah, by the way, I was given a week off from work because... um, should I tell him about that too...?"

A week off? Akashi wondered who could have done such a thing~ "Yes. I know that you don't want to lie so it's the best you tell him." Akashi leaned forward, "Now that I think about it, if I would have lied back then... or if you did, then it would have hurt much more." Lying never brings any good. Kuroko was more than right, "You should tell him the truth, however." He emphasised the 'However' while meeting Kuroko's eyes, "Take your time Tetsuya. Just like I said, you don't have to tell him right away when you come home. Perhaps it would be better to focus your free week on Kagami." Even though Akashi wanted to spend it with Kuroko, he will sacrifice it for the bluenette.

"...Okay... Only if you're sure." Kuroko sighed. He'd honestly rather spend it with Akashi, but he has kind of been neglecting Kagami... "If you don't mind, can you drop me off at my work? Just so I can get my car... If it's not too much trouble..."

"Of course not, don't be silly." Akashi scolded as he took the last bite of his meal. Although Kuroko had a bit more to go. Ah! An idea popped up in his mind as he stood up and walked over to Kuroko, "Actually Tetsuya if you don't mind, there's something I would like to show you. It may not be the right time but I'd still like to show it."

"Huh? Something to show me?" Kuroko asked with surprise. "What is it? Do I have to get up?"

Akashi let out a chuckle, happy to see that Kuroko is excited, "No, I'll bring it here. I'll call out to you from the corridor and when I do, cover your eyes for me. It's a surprise." He teased before going over to get the surprise.

"Okay, but if it's something scary, I won't forgive you!" Kuroko called out but was smiling nonetheless as he waited.

The wait didn't last very long and Kuroko used the time to finish up his food. Ugh... If Nigou was here, he could have given him some. It wasn't that he didn't like the food, it's delicious! But with his appetite he can't eat it all so he'll surely get a scolding from Akashi, "Close your eyes Tetsuya." Akashi said from the corridor and Kuroko did just that.

He waited excitedly and listened as Akashi walked towards him. He heard the other placing something down but he noticed that it was light in weight. What could it be? "Open your eyes."

Kuroko did just that and looked at what Akashi placed before him. It was...

"Wow... did I really look that young?" He joked as he stared at the old painting from high school. The very first one with Kuroko under the cherry blossom tree... Nostalgia filled Kuroko immediately as he studied every detail of the painting. "I didn't know you still had it..."

Akashi's smile widened, "It's my most prized possession. I would never throw it away." This painting was one that Akashi held very close to his heart. When Kuroko left, Akashi had spend his time of depression looking at the painting as well. Sometimes he would even look at it the entire day with the maids coming in just to give him food, which he wouldn't eat.

One would think that Akashi is obsessed and that may be true... No! No! He wasn't! Kuroko is the love of his life so this is absolutely normal! "Tetsuya." He grabbed Kuroko's attention, "Do I seem desperate? Reacting like that just because I want you to stay with me." It does seem childish now that he thinks about it, "Am I holding you back?"

"H-Holding me back?" Where was this coming from? "You're not desperate at all! We both love each other so... why would that make you desperate? Even if someone claimed that you are, that makes me desperate too since I want to stay by your side too."

The redhead understood that but because of his experience, he's come to doubt it, "I felt the same way, although along the way, I began to have other suspicions. I suppose that what I'm trying to ask you is, do you think I have a condition?" Akashi never left to get professional help at the time so he can't help but ask Kuroko who is one. Truth be told, Akashi did feel like he had some sort of a condition.

He's asking if he has a condition... oh boy... Kuroko hesitated, glancing away for a moment. It's not that he thought Akashi was crazy or anything, but maybe he did need to see someone... "I don't know if you necessarily have a condition, but maybe you should see a therapist..."

See a therapist? Akashi raised a brow, "Isn't that your field of work? Wouldn't you be able to tell me?" Or did Kuroko not want to tell him the truth? He leaned the painting against the table before approaching the bluenette, taking his hands into his own, "If I do have a condition, I won't be mad at you. It's my own fault that I reacted like that." Plus he refuses to go to a therapist so if Kuroko doesn't tell him, he'll never know.

"Yeah I am a therapist but... I mostly handle problems with couples..." Maybe Kuroko could make a diagnosis on Akashi but... "What I'm trying to say is that... no matter what, I'll probably be biased... Even if I admit that you have a condition, I'll probably still go easy on you and I won't be of much help then..."

That is true but... "I don't mind. Even if you may be biased, I trust your judgement. You know my case better than any therapist or psychiatrist I would go to. If you don't want to tell me, then that's fine as well." He didn't go and won't go in the first place, he was just curious to know.

"Well..." Kuroko sighed and went over Akashi's actions and reactions to things. In anyone else's eyes, he might seem desperate after all... but this was only because he was a man in deep love. To have that love taken away... "I don't know Akashi-kun... I need more time to go over everything..."

Akashi was looking down at the other before nodding, "I understand. Then I'll wait for your verdict." He smiled before looking at the painting, "You're still as beautiful as ever Tetsuya. You didn't lose that special essence within you that I saw in you that day."

"Really? Even if I obviously look older now? I thought I would have lost some beauty or something." Kuroko joked, smiling to show he was only playing around. "You still look as good looking as ever. And I don't need a painting to compare."

"Hmm~ Is that so? Without a painting or an image you're lacking evidence though~" He teased, "This way a part of your beauty is preserved in this painting of mine." Akashi closed his eyes, "Even though the beauty you had was much more beautiful than what's shown on the canvas. It's impossible to fully capture it into the image but even so, I did manage to capture a part of it."

"You flatter me too much." Kuroko pouted. "And as for the lack of evidence, I have my fantastic memory. I don't need evidence."

"That's true, how could I ever forget?" The redhead opened his eyes again before leaning down so that his and Kuroko's foreheads touched, "Why is it that I love you so much? Will you tell me your secrets?"

"I don't know... I'm just too irresistible?" Kuroko shrugged and smiled at Akashi. He reached out to softly brush Akashi's hair. "I'm just happy that you love me."

A smirk appeared on Akashi's face, "Then I'm thankful to the heavens that you feel the same way." He took Kuroko's other hand and raised it to his lips before gently kissing it, "You're not mine just yet... It frustrates me." Because officially Kuroko is still with Kagami.

"Don't worry, in heart I'm already yours." Kuroko assured softly. "I'll deal with Kagami-kun soon... I promise..." Maybe not today... or tomorrow... but soon. Hopefully.

"I believe you Tetsuya, I always have." He leaned in closer so that Kuroko could feel his breath against his ear, "I want your everything. All of you..." He teasingly licked the other's ear in want. This was bad... he had to stop himself before he devours the bluenette whole and they have another 'session' in bed.

"Akashi-kun..." He mumbled and sighed softly. How could he resist the redhead if he said things like that?! "I already said you could have all of me... but do you really need "more"?" He asked.

"Love, you're talking to a man who's been deprived from his loved one for ten years. How could I not want 'more'?" He said truthfully with a tint of teasing, "I do understand that you have to go now so I'll let you go this once."

Kuroko gave a soft whine as he pouted. "Do I have to go now? Can't we just lay down in bed for twenty more minutes? Together...? Without... clothes."

Tempting... "I suppose twenty minutes won't do us harm." Akashi said before picking the bluenette up in his arms, holding him bridal style. He was prepared to push down his needs but with a reaction like that, the lion isn't able to resist. He placed a chaste kiss on the bluenette's lips as he made his way to the bedroom, "We won't take long."

They didn't take long at all. About forty minutes wasn't long, right? After their "fun" time and they got dressed, they headed out. Akashi had to drive Kuroko to his car so they were currently driving to his work. "I hope I don't end up limping all day..." Kuroko sighed.

Perhaps this was a bad idea after all... "Would you like me to drive you home? I could take a taxi back to your workplace." He would drive Kuroko's car and then leave it with Kuroko at his house.

"No, Kagami-kun is probably staring out the window waiting for me or something. Besides, I can still drive." Kuroko assured with a smile.

Staring out the window? Is Kagami that type of a boyfriend? "Does that mean that he's obsessive? Or is it just worry?" If it's the first one then Akashi would have something to say about it.

"I-It's just worry! He's not possessive or anything." Kuroko assured quickly. "Trust me."

Akashi's eyes were on the road, spotting the clinic just up ahead, "I trust you." He told the bluenette as they entered the parking lot and Akashi had put the car to a stop. This is where they part... "Be careful on your way home Tetsuya. Are you sure you don't want me to drive behind you?"

"I'm fine. I can drive home alone." Kuroko smiled. "I'll be fine~"

"Alright." Akashi reached out to hold the other's hand, leaning in for a kiss before parting. Now that he thought about it... He reached out into the pocket of his car door, getting out a paper, "Before I forget, here are everyone's phone numbers, including my own."

"Oh, thank you." Kuroko said, taking the paper gratefully. He leaned over to give Akashi a small kiss. "I'm going to go now, okay? Have a good day. If you need me, you can call."

The redhead nodded but as Kuroko began to leave the car, he noticed that Akashi was still holding his hand tightly. The redhead gave him a saddened look before letting go of his hand, "Don't hesitate to call me as well."

"Don't worry, I won't forget. Maybe we can even... you know, enjoy a day out again. Like the planetarium." Kuroko offered before getting out of the car.

Akashi smiled as a 'yes', watching Kuroko walk up to his car. The bluenette unlocked it, opening the door before turning to wave at the redhead. Akashi waved back and soon he put the car in motion again, leaving the parking lot.

Kuroko smiled to himself, getting into his own car with a bit of pain. Really... hopefully his hips won't bother him that much...

The drive home was actually pretty peaceful. It was still only afternoon so there was still plenty of time for the day. He made it home with no trouble. Walking up to the door without limping was a bit of a trek, but he managed.

When he opened the door, he expected Kagami to come out and worry over him, but all that greeted him was... a pillow fort in the living room? He looked down as Nigou trotted up to him, looking proud of himself. "...Kagami-kun? Did you go to work yet?" He called out, hoping his voice wouldn't come from the fortress of pillows and blankets.

"Kuroko!? Thank goodness you're finally here! Before anything else, take that beast away! I won't come out until you do!" And it was just as Kuroko had feared... Kagami's voice was coming from within the pillow fortress... "I couldn't even go to work! Help me!"

"Woof!" Nigou barked happily before walking closer to lick Kuroko's hand. He did begin to smell him as well, circling him around before sniffing one particular spot, Kuroko's butt. The bluenette moved away in reaction but the husky only barked, sitting down and giving Kuroko the 'my owner just mated look'.

Kuroko gave Nigou a look that said "don't tell", then he wondered why he was telling a dog not to tell anyone he... you know. He looked away and towards the pillow fort with a sigh. "He's behind me now so you can come out. He won't come for you."

"Are you sure!? If I come out, he won't jump at me right!?" Kagami asked from within the fortress and when Kuroko assured him he won't, Kagami became quiet. There was silence for a bit until the fortress began to slightly shake, revealing Kagami coming out from the back of it. He eyed the husky warily before sighing in relief... "What took you so long!?" Kagami stood up and dusted his pants.

"Um... my headache wouldn't go away for a while so Aomine-kun had to go to the store for medicine, but they didn't have any so he had togo further for the medicine." Kuroko lied, glancing away. He made it look like he was glancing at Nigou. "So he prevented you from going to work?"

"Yeah! I even slept in there!" Kagami pointed to the fortress, "Man I stink! I have to go wash up!" But then he realized... work! "Damn! I'm late!" The tall redhead quickly marched towards the stairs but paused before going to the upper floor, "Are you alright now? How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay. Don't worry about me. You need to get to work. Especially since I'm not working for a week..." Kuroko mumbled that last part. "Go ahead and get dressed! I'll clean up down here. Just focus on getting to work."

"Right, thanks Kuroko!" The other didn't hear Kuroko's mumble and so he hurried upstairs. Kagami got ready while Kuroko demolished the fortress to clean up the blankets and cushions. He heard loud sounds from above and when he saw Kagami emerge from the stairs, he knew it was him, "I'll be going now. Tell me about everything that happened after I get back." And with that he was out the door.

Now with Kuroko alone, he didn't know what to do. He could clean, he supposed... It would be a good time to do it with no distractions. So Kuroko began to clean the rest of the living room then the kitchen. But after that, he still had nothing to do! He could read, but he hasn't gotten any new books. He really didn't feel like rereading a book...

He looked down at Nigou who had followed him around as he cleaned. "What can I do, Nigou?" He asked with a sigh. "I'm quite bored now... usually Kagami-kun and I are here at the same time..."

The husky whined, looking up at Kuroko with lowered ears. Then he got an idea! Nigou barked, running off into the living room as Kuroko watched him with a bit of surprise. When he came back, he was rolling a basketball ball with him, barking at Kuroko before pushing it towards his feet. Then he disappeared again and soon reappeared with his leash in his mouth. He walked up to his owner, giving Kuroko the leash, "Woof!"

A basketball... Nigou wanted to play? It's been ten years since they've played together, and that was when he was a pup! "Okay. Let's play basketball. We can go to the nearby street court." Ah, he bet the others would enjoy playing. But he didn't know if he could handle everyone now... "I did promise I'd call Aomine-kun first... Should we invite Aomine-kun?" He asked Nigou.

"Woof!"

Nigou's tail began to wiggle as he barked. Although what surprised Kuroko the most was that he jumped up to lean his front paws against Kuroko's legs so that he could reach up and lick his face.

Kuroko smiled, amused by Nigou who was giving his own special kisses. He wondered if Akashi took him to see the other's often... "I'll call him now, so calm down~" He teased Nigou, gently taking his paws and putting them on the ground so he could call Aomine without Nigou distracting him.

He went to his jacket and got out his phone and the numbers. He dialed up Aomine's with little hesitation and waiting for him to answer.

 _Brrr~~~_

 _Brrr~~~_

 _Brrr~~~_

Finally the phone was picked up, "Hello? Who's this?" Aomine's asked before yawning, "If you're trying to sell me something then I don't want it."

"Even if I was selling a ticket to a national basketball game in America?" Kuroko responded back with a smile. "Hi, Aomine-kun... I said I'd call..."

"T-Tetsu!? It's you!" Kuroko heard a loud bang come from the other side, as if Aomine had dropped his phone... but then again, that's something the other would do... He heard Aomine picking it up again hurriedly, "Shit! Tetsu you still there!? What took you so long to call!? I was beginning to think that you forgot all about me! Well, you were drunk so you probably did."

"H-Hey, I remembered!" Kuroko pouted even if Aomine couldn't see. "I couldn't call this morning because..." He tried to think of an excuse. He couldn't just tell him he literally got laid. "...I was... busy..."

"Busy? With what?" Aomine asked curiously but then grumbled, "Ugh... I wanna see you already! Let's go out Tetsu, are you free?"

"I was actually calling to ask you if you'd join me and Nigou for basketball." Kuroko said. "I have nothing else to do so..."

"Really!? I'll come! Where should we meet?" He asked excitedly.

"Um... Well, do you want to also eat or something? We could meet at Maji Burger so..." Kuroko knew that much like Kagami, Aomine enjoyed a bit of a meal before or at least after basketball.

"Tetsu, were you always a genius?" The other asked teasingly which made Kuroko pout once again. Soon a smile appeared on Kuroko's face though, "Deal, I'll meet you there then. See you!" Kuroko heard the phone drop again and then more sounds came in... probably Aomine searching for clothes to wear.

Ah, he forgot to turn his phone off... Kuroko shrugged and decided to hang up instead. He looked at Nigou with a smile. "It's a go. We're going to meet Aomine-kun at Maji Burger first. We should get going now." He went over and clipped the leash onto Nigou's collar.

"Woof! Woof!" Nigou barked happily, running circles around the bluenette but as he did, he got the other all tangled up, "Woof!" His tail wiggled quickly, looking at Kuroko.

"...Nigou... I can't go anywhere like this." But Kuroko couldn't stop smiling. It was nice to smile like this again... "You're too funny sometimes Nigou~ Now come on, untangle me so we can go." A dog is practically holding him hostage. Unbelievable!

"Woof!" The husky tilted his head to the side, thinking of how to accomplish this task. He whined but then tried going the other way round, going round and round until he managed to free the bluenette, "Woof!" He barked in achievement once he did, pulling Kuroko to the door excitedly.

Kuroko softly laughed as he followed Nigou. He opened the door and once they were outside, he locked it behind them. "Let's get going then. We don't want to end up late." Aomine is probably going to run, Kuroko thought. He really wanted to see Kuroko so he didn't doubt it.

Kuroko put Nigou back in the trunk before getting in himself. He turned on the car before heading down the road, their destination; Maji Burger. He didn't go to the fast food gathering spot for a while... only to get his milkshakes and then he would be out. Somehow the place held painful memories but now... he could actually go back with a smile.

When they arrived, Kuroko let Nigou out of the car before hearing a familiar voice... "Tetsu!" He turned around to spot Aomine walking towards him with a smile, "I had to wait five minutes and I came without a car! Do you drive like an old lady?" He teased while Nigou barked, "Woof!"

"Hah! You're here too pup! Come here!" Aomine kneeled down as Nigou ran towards him, licking his face excitedly.

"I was respecting the laws of the traffic." Kuroko pouted. "It's not my fault you ran. I didn't tell you to."

"I-I didn't run!" The tanned man looked away, "I was in the area to begin with." Che... Wait! Is he becoming a second Midorima? Give him a break! "By the way, it's just the two of us right? and the pup?" He wouldn't invite the annoying blonde would he?

"Yeah, it's just us. I thought you'd like it like that. Just the two of us. Oh, and Nigou of course." Kuroko said. They wouldn't have to drag everyone else out of their houses for this game. "Anyway, do you want to go in and get something to go? I can't sneak Nigou inside anymore so..." He didn't want to leave the poor pup alone outside!

"Heh~ You still remember huh?" That Aomine would prefer being alone with the bluenette, after all, he didn't see him in years! "Alright, burgers and a milkshake for you right? I'll be right back." Aomine said as he went inside.

"Woof!"

"See, I wouldn't leave you all alone out here." Kuroko smiled as he pet Nigou. "Maybe Aomine-kun will let you have some of his burger~ You should ask him when he comes out."

"Woof!" Nigou barked happily before standing up and making a circle around the bluenette to show his appreciation. Although he did end up tangled again by the spin...

The two waited and once Aomine came out with the large bag of food and Kuroko's drink, they made their way to the close by basketball court. Kuroko was glad it was empty. He wasn't sure if he could play against young kids with slightly sore hips... ugh he sounded so much like an adult.

"It's been a while." Aomine smiled as he looked up at the hoop, the memories of them playing together surfacing. It was a good call to come here today... Aomine placed the food on the bench while Kuroko let Nigou off his leash, "You have a lot to tell me. I want to know what you did all these years." He turned to face the bluenette, "And no excuses."

"Woof!" Nigou barked, running up to Kuroko as he began to sniff his butt again, the bluenette moving away in response while Aomine raised a brow, "Oh... "

Kuroko saw the look Aomine was giving which made his face heat up. "N-Nigou must be... in heat or something! That's probably it. He's been jumpy lately after all!" He looked down towards Nigou, silently asking him to not do that again. This was just embarrassing!

The husky whined but soon Kuroko heard a victorious chuckle come from Aomine, "Heh! Yeah right~ Who do you think taught him that?" He revealed before kneeling down, "Good boy Nigou!" He praised as the said husky approached him, the other patting him on the head, "Heh~ Nobody can escape our strategy~ You should have come with us to the bar!"

"Woof!"

"Aomine-kun!" Kuroko whined then looked at Nigou. "You two... such betrayal..." He pouted, still feeling embarrassed. Great, Aomine knew that he had a nice time with someone... He probably knows it's Akashi too. "Nigou, don't ever let Aomine-kun teach you such perverted things."

The husky whined again, lowering his ears in guilt, "Perverted? I'd say its genius! And you can't deny it! So, who with?"

"I'm not telling you. It's my personal business." Kuroko huffed. "Let's eat before we play, so our food doesn't get cold."

"Okay~ Okay~" The other admitted his defeat, although he was curious to find out... but then again, he already knew who Kuroko did it with. That is if Kuroko doesn't tell him anything to prove him wrong...

The two sat down on the bench and began to eat, Aomine eating his burger while Kuroko munched on his beloved milkshake, "Man, you drink a lot of that stuff don't you? Didn't you get bored of it yet?"

"Well, you eat burgers a lot. How come you haven't gotten bored of that?" Kuroko pouted as he took another sip. No one was going to rid him of his addiction; not Kagami and not even Akashi!

"Huh? All men eat meat! The burger has meat in it so it passes my test!" Really, he should give up trying to persuade the bluenette not to drink. Why is it that he loves milkshakes that much? That's a mystery nobody will ever find an answer to. Aomine sighed, "Anyway Tetsu, what've you been up to?" Where was he all these years? And why didn't he call?

"Um, I haven't been doing much... I went to a college in the UK for a few years so... I came back not long ago, just a few years ago, and I've just been... trying to make a living I guess." Kuroko shrugged. "And you? How has being a policeman been? You didn't get to go into detail."

"Huh? Didn't do much? You know that going abroad is a big deal right?" Aomine gave Kuroko a look. No wonder they couldn't find him! Kuroko wasn't even in the country! No matter how bad it got... Kuroko wasn't there...

"Policemen?" Aomine grumbled to himself, "It has it's downsides but benefits as well, like getting days off when others have to work." That depended on his shifts though, "You won't hear anything big like 'I caught a criminal' or something like what you see in the movies. Most of the things I do is give out tickets and all that boring stuff." Just thinking about it made him depressed.

"I-I know it is but after living there for four years..." He got pretty used to it. Hey, at least his English improved a lot! "So it's pretty boring? Well... at least you don't have to risk your life. If you had someone at home, they wouldn't worry... Are you... with any one?" He asked curiously.

"Nah~ I'm alone. Satsuki comes over to visit though. Ah... she said she wanted to meet you too. Damn... she'll tell me off for not calling her... but I did want to talk to you one on one about some things." He wasn't looking forward to hearing all the complains but maybe he can give her Kuroko's phone number to make up for it, "I'll give her your phone number so she'll probably call you."

"Okay. I don't mind." Kuroko smiled as he happily drank his milkshake. "So you said you wanted to talk to me about stuff? Like what?"

"Like what you did over these ten years." This was going to be a long talk and yet it was something Aomine felt he had to do as Kuroko's best friend. If he's still his best friend... "So you went to UK right after the graduation, right? When did you come back and what did you do when you did? Did you just become a psychiatrist? Were you alone? As in... did you move on?"

"Um, I went to the college for four years but I actually haven't moved back until two years ago... I did some psychiatric jobs there but once I came back, I was transferred to where I work now. As for moving on..." Kuroko put his empty cup down and sighed. "Six months ago... I met someone..."

Met someone? "Who?" Aomine asked curiously. Did Kuroko actually find someone?

Kuroko stayed silent for a few moments. What would Aomine think if he told him that he was with another person now that he (probably) knows he's done it with Akashi? "Just a firefighter... but..." He took a deep sigh. This was his best friend... If he couldn't tell Aomine... who could he tell? "If I had to be honest, Aomine-kun... I don't.. I don't think I like him anymore..."

So Kuroko had met someone six months ago but doesn't love that person anymore? Strange... if Kuroko had moved on, then wouldn't six months be a short period of time to be together? "Six months isn't that long, at least for me that is." He said as he stood up, finishing his burger as well before throwing the wrap in the bin.

Ah... Playing basketball at a time like this was the best. Somehow throwing the ball around while talking about these things made Aomine concentrate, "Is it because you're back with Akashi? That's why you don't like them anymore?"

"It's not just that. It's just... I think I never got over Akashi-kun. I think I tried replacing him... with someone else." Kuroko looked up at Aomine now that he stood up. "Does that make me a bad person...? I don't want to hurt his feelings by breaking up with him but I just... I still like Akashi-kun..."

'Him'? So it's a guy? This was complicated... Aomine did one dribble before turning to face the basket and shooting. He scored and the ball rolled down, "I can't say that it doesn't make you a 'bad person' when it does. It just wouldn't make sense." He turned to Kuroko again, "But I do think that breaking up with them would be the best thing to do. This way they don't have to cling to a relationship that will never be."

Kuroko knew it... He would be seen as a bad guy... "Yeah, you're right... I just hope he doesn't get angry..." He sighed then stood up. "Let's not talk about such a sad topic... Let me join you in basketball."

The other went to get the ball before throwing it to Kuroko who caught it, "I guess we can play. I just want to tell you a bit about Akashi and what happened while you were gone. Did he tell you anything?"

"Um, he told me about how he used to black out and stuff... He showed me his paintings." Kuroko said, dribbling the ball to get used to it.

"That's it? Anything else?" Aomine curiously asked.

"Um... I learned... he's supposed to get married..." Kuroko mumbled, remembering the encounter with Akashi's father. And that woman... why did she have to be so mean?

So Kuroko doesn't know? This will be hard to tell... Aomine sighed, looking at Kuroko's teal blue eyes with a new sense of worry, "Everything you said is right but there's more to it. When you left Tetsu, it was as if everything had gone downhill for all of us." He explained, his gaze locked with Kuroko's own, "I don't know much about this myself because it was megane who went to check on Akashi but... he shut himself in his room. He wouldn't come out for days and the maids even had to break the door open one day because it was locked."

That was when it all began... "When the maids and all entered Akashi's room, they found him..." Aomine hesitated, "I don't know if I should tell you."

Kuroko paused in his dribbling, holding the ball in his hands as he looked at Aomine with confusion and worry. "...How did they find him? What happened? Was something wrong?"

But how should Aomine explain something like this? Such a thing... What would Kuroko even do when he hears it? Aomine hesitated, gazing into Kuroko's eyes before looking away. He had to tell him, it was something Kuroko needed to know... "When they finally broke open the door, they found Akashi... trying to..." He hesitated once again, the words barely leaving his lips, "He tried to commit suicide".

The words were hard to comprehend. Even though Kuroko hasn't quite understood what Aomine said, the basketball slipped from his hands. "W...what? He tried...?" A prideful man like Akashi tried to... "How...? How did he try to...?"

Aomine tilted his head so that he could look at Kuroko again, "I wasn't there so I don't know but... I heard that he tried to hang himself. He was close too and almost succeeded in his first attempt. He should have a scar at the back of his neck from that time."

A scar? Kuroko didn't see a scar... then again, he couldn't remember Akashi ever turning his back to him... "W-Wait, first attempt?!" Kuroko repeated. He tried killing himself multiple times?!

"Yeah. He tried it again and again." At the time, Akashi was desperate to end it all... "To stop him, he had someone watching him at all times. At that time, I heard that he began to draw instead. Apparently he drew with his hand and all his paintings were pitch black. Except for one which was the first one he drew. That painting had a person in the distance who he drew in white, the rest was black."

The painting meant to represent him leaving Akashi... but as for the Black paintings, there were more than one? Just what did he do to Akashi by leaving him? "I... nearly got him killed..."

Aomine shook his head, "It's not you Tetsu. I mean, something like this happens in relationships but I never saw someone react to a break-up like that... It's not normal, right?"

"...Maybe not but people are different... What might be "normal" to one person isn't "normal" for another..." They also had to take in Akashi's past. His mother died at a young age, his father was harsh on him... He already lost a light in his life when his mother died and when Kuroko left, he was alone again. If Kuroko was in that situation... He'd probably react the same way Akashi did. "I was his only light left so I understand why he did it... He probably felt like he had no reason to go on. His father isn't that kind to him and with no shoulder to cry on... He must've felt alone..."

Kuroko was right... Aomine didn't think of that before... When you think of it that way, it does make sense, "Then does that mean that you're here to stay? Because Tetsu, if you leave him again, then that will be the end of it." At least that's how Aomine and the others felt when they talked about it.

"Of course I'm staying! I'm not leaving now! Even before you told me this, I wasn't planning to leave." Kuroko said. "I only left... becAuse of some problems... but I'm back now. For good." He promised. "I'm not leaving Akashi-kun."

Problems? Aomine wondered what those were but decided not to ask. The topic was depressing as it is, "Throw the ball Tetsu. Let's play already." To lift their spirits up, even if for a bit.

"Okay okay..." Kuroko picked up the ball that he dropped before passing it to Aomine. Yeah, he should just focus on the game. There's no need to get all depressed over life now.

The two began to play and it was no surprise that Aomine was winning at all. Back in high school, the two were a team that was known to all the other schools as 'Light and Shadow'. Aomine was the light while Kuroko was the shadow, passing the ball to Aomine who would score baskets for the team. The two really went hand in hand and got along really well.

"Geez Tetsu! Run around a bit! Or are your sore hips in the way~?" Aomine teased before shooting and scoring the basket.

"Woof!"

"D-Don't bring that up when we're playing!" Kuroko ordered. "Actually, don't bring it up at all! I can't believe you taught Nigou to... ugh!" He didn't know what else to say so he just pouted as he went to retrieve the ball.

"Haha! Don't worry, you'll see the use of my secret weapon when we're with the others. Just don't forget to bring the pup with you and you'll see!" Oh no... What else did Aomine teach the poor pup? Kuroko didn't want to know...

A bit more time passed but as they played, Aomine could tell that Kuroko was reaching his limits. He could always tell, even back in high school where they would usually substitute Kuroko out, "We should call it a day Tetsu. It's getting late anyway."

"Huh?... But.." He was having so much fun... it was great to play against an old friend again. Then again, he was exhausted. And he still had to drive home. "Okay... I guess you're right. Thanks for coming out and playing with me, Aomine-kun. It was nice."

"No problem." Aomine walked up to Kuroko before raising his fist towards the other for a fist bump, "I'll always be here when you need me partner. It's good to know that we're still best buds, despite not seeing each other for a while." He smiled.

"I'd never replace you." Kuroko smiled at Aomine. There wasn't a lot of people who could replace such a unique and eccentric person. "Anyway, I should go. It was nice to hang out. We should do it again soon, but with everyone."

"Ugh... Maybe not with the blondie but yeah. We'll definitely play again."

"Don't be so against Kise-kun." Kuroko said and with that, he returned Aomine's fist bump. He went to Nigou to put on his leash. "Bye, Aomine-kun. See you later."

"Later Tetsu!" The two went their separate ways, Kuroko going into his car while Aomine went home by foot. Nigou happily barked, jumping into the car happily. Just like Kuroko, he enjoyed the trip they made outside, "Woof!"

Kuroko sat in the car for a moment, wondering if he should go home immediately. He glanced over at Nigou who had climbed into the passenger seat. "...Do you want to stay with me longer? Or do you want to go to Akashi-kun for a few days? Or maybe we can visit him...?" Even though he already saw him this morning...

"Woof! Woof!" The husky barked in agreement, preferring the last option Kuroko had given him. He whined before placing his paw on Kuroko's hand and leaning his head downwards while looking at the other with his puppy eyes.

"Okay, okay, I'll call him." Kuroko smiled, petting Nigou before taking out his phone. He dialed Akashi's number and waited for him to answer. He hoped Akashi wouldn't mind them visiting...

The other picked up, "Hello Tetsuya, miss me already?" He teased on the other line.

"Of course... who wouldn't?" Kuroko joked. "Um, anyway... Nigou wanted to visit. Is it alright to come by soon? Or maybe tomorrow if it's too late?"

Kuroko heard a chuckle, "Love, you can come whenever you'd like. My home is your home as well. I'll be waiting for you outside then." So Kuroko can enter since he doesn't have a key.

"Woof!"

"T-Thanks. I'll be there in a few minutes then." Kuroko said. "And I can't stay long by the way, so don't get any thoughts in your head!" He said quickly. It was all for Nigou, and that's it! Well, Kuroko did want to see Akashi again, but not for reasons like this morning!

"What gave you that idea?" The redhead teased, "But I understand. I'll be waiting for you then." Akashi said before the two hanged up, Nigou barking happily in his seat, "Woof!"

"Looks like we get to see Akashi-kun tonight." Kuroko petted Nigou again with a smile before he started up the car.

* * *

 **Author notes**

* * *

 **KurokoTetsuya101:** First of all I would like to apologise for the heavy theme in this chapter. If you are offended by it in any way then please feel free to stop reading *bows* On another note, LAST GAME is finally out! We can't see the movie but there are summaries online which you can read! :D The story is really sad... and I heard that a lot of fans cried while watching... *sobs* I'm a bit sick today so my note will be short. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and see you next week (P.S. sorry for the spelling mistakes if you spot any).

 **The Lucky Bell:** Ah yeah, a heavy topic... I hope you all aren't saddened by this moment. Uh I'm actually quite busy today so short note from me. sorry :c

 **This story is updated weekly.**


	9. Just the two of us (and a few friends)

**WARNING! If you don't like yaoi (boy x boy) then please don't read this.**

 **Kuroko no Basuke as well as the cover image used for this story both belong to their respective owners.**

 **This is a roleplay story done by KurokoTetsuya101 and The Lucky Bell.**

* * *

 **Chapter 9 - Just the two of us (and a few friends)**

* * *

It didn't take long for Kuroko to reach Akashi's home and like the redhead promised, he was waiting by the elevator. Just in case, Kuroko had Nigou on the leash as they walked to Akashi. "It's almost like we haven't seen each other since morning." He teased.

"Since the morning? I feel like much more time must have passed." Akashi approached the bluenette when he was close enough, "Shall we go to our nest?"

"Woof!" Nigou barked happily in agreement.

"Don't call it our nest... We're not birds~" Kuroko smiled anyway as he followed Akashi and Nigou into the elevator. "Um, I don't know if this will make you uncomfortable or anything but... Will I be able to get a key eventually...?"

A smirk soon appeared on Akashi's face, "It's funny you should ask." He reached into his pocket to grab two keys, "I was about to give them to you."

"Huh? Two keys?" For the elevator and... "Your apartment too?" Kuroko asked with shock. He trusted him that much?

The redhead raised a brow, "Why are you so surprised Tetsuya? Of course I would give you the key to both, how else would you live with me if you didn't have it?" He took Kuroko's hand before placing the keys in the palm of his hand, closing it gently when he did, "If there's anyone I would trust then it's you Tetsuya."

"...You're very kind, Akashi-kun." Kuroko looked up at him with a smile. "Although I do hope you didn't give me these keys in hopes that I would come 'visit' during the night..."

"Ohhh~ Please don't be discouraged at all. As a matter of fact, I wouldn't mind if you would." Akashi leaned closer, cornering the bluenette against the wall as he leaned his arm against it, "I do wonder what you'd like to do now~ Or did you come with an ulterior motive?"

"I-I said on the phone that this was just a visit, for Nigou! He missed you so..." Kuroko glanced away, feeling betrayed by his own body when it slightly heated up with being pinned like this. "T-There's no other motive..."

"Why do you seem so hesitant then?" Akashi leaned in closer, resting his head against Kuroko's shoulder, "If you'll deny me of your body, then let me stay close to you like this for the duration of your visit." He sighed tiredly, "You smell nice..."

Kuroko gently wrapped his arms around Akashi and caught a glance towards his neck. He couldn't see the scar Aomine told him about since the shirt was in the way, but Kuroko wasn't sure if he should bring the topic up now.

He didn't say anything as he slightly tugged at Akashi's shirt, pulling down his shirt just a little bit. Then he saw it. A scar going across the back of Akashi's neck, almost like someone tried cutting his head off with a ridged knife. Or like Akashi tried hanging himself.

Kuroko couldn't believe he put Akashi through so much... He actually tried to commit suicide... He hugged Akashi tighter. "I promise I'll never leave again..." He murmured to Akashi.

Akashi glanced at the bluenette in surprise, "What brought this on? I know you've missed me but did yo miss me this much?" He teased.

"Of course... who wouldn't?" Kuroko just held Akashi tightly, his voice not even showing a hint of teasing or joking.

The change of mood made Akashi move but because of Kuroko's tight embrace, he couldn't go anywhere. What brought this on? He asked himself as the elevator stopped, "Last floor." The female voice announced as the door opened. With Kuroko like this though they won't be able to get out... And so Akashi picked the bluenette up, holding him up, "Let's go inside. We could watch a couple of films if you'd like."

Nigou whined in worry.

"...Yeah, I'd like that." Kuroko answered quietly, wrapping his legs around Akashi too so it would be easier for the redhead to carry him. "I want to spend as much time with you as I can."

Akashi made his way out of the elevator, "I feel the same way." And walked up to the door, "If you could, can you open the door Tetsuya? With your new key that is."

Kuroko slowly nodded. He was going to wrap his free arm around the back of Akashi's neck so he didn't fall but with the scar in mind, he quickly moved his arm around Akashi's shoulders instead. With his other arm free, he unlocked the door for them. "You don't have to carry me you know..."

"I insist." Akashi made his way inside with Nigou following suit. The husky happily ran off further into the apartment while Akashi, after closing the door, made his way towards the living room and placed the bluenette down on the couch, "If you're interested, I've already prepared ingredients for tonight's dinner."

"Dinner sounds nice... Do you want help cooking?" Kuroko asked. He'd rather be by Akashi's side instead of just waiting on the couch.

"I don't mind at all. I was thinking of making tempura with white rice. How does that sound?" He asked before they both heard a squeak from the other room. Then the sound of dog feet running towards them as Nigou appeared, carrying his favourite husky plush before he placed it on Kuroko's lap, leaning his head against him as well.

Reaching down, Kuroko softly pet Nigou. "That sounds very nice... Let me down and I'll help you cook. It's the least I could do since I decided to come over with no further notice except for a phone call."

"It's no trouble at all Tetsuya. I appreciate your help." Akashi leaned down to place a chaste kiss on the other's head before heading for the kitchen, "We'll be done quickly so we could eat before watching a movie. We could even make some popcorn."

"Woof!"

Kuroko nodded as he followed them into the kitchen. He didn't ignore Nigou though, so he squeaked the toy Nigou gave him and showed it to Nigou. "Do you remember fetch, Nigou?" He then tossed the toy into the living room.

"Woof! Woof!" The husky took off after the toy with full speed, intending to catch it at all costs. Akashi smiled at the sight but soon turned to tend to the ingredients, "How did Nigou enjoy your home? Did everything go well?"

"Um, I'm sure he had a blast. Kagami-kun... not so much." He turned to look at Akashi. "I came home to see fort of pillows and blankets... He ended up going to work late because he couldn't face Nigou."

"Well that is... unique." Was he afraid of the husky that much? Then that must mean that his pet performed his task successfully. Akashi glanced back to see Nigou carrying the plush toy back, placing it in front of Kuroko before looking at Akashi. The redhead gave him a look of approval as the husky barked, "Woof!"

"Apart from that I assume that he didn't give you a hard time."

"No, not at all." Kuroko shook his head. "By the way... did you let Aomine-kun teach him anything...?"

"Daiki?" Akashi hummed in thought, "Not that I know of, why?"

"...It's embarrassing. I don't want to share." Kuroko said with a pout. "Let's just cook?"

Since it's Aomine, maybe it's better that Akashi doesn't know... "Alright, why don't you take care of the rice while I cook the tampura?" That way they'll finish quickly.

"Woof!"

"On it." Kuroko nodded. The two got together and cooked their dinner. It didn't take long since they both focused on their own part. They were ready to eat in no time at all. "Hey, why don't we eat and watch the movie? Dinner and a show?"

"I think that's a fabulous idea." Akashi walked up to the bluenette, wrapping his arms around the other's waist, "Now that I think of it, back in high school I didn't eat much of your cooking. I remember that you made some curry and fish but other than that, I didn't get to try much more." It was a pity because he really did enjoy Kuroko's cooking back then, "Will you give me the honor of trying it again?"

"But all I made was rice this time..." Kuroko smiled up at him. "But yeah, I can cook for you one day. An actual mean, not just rice." He leaned back into Akashi, happy to be held.

"I'd be delighted." Akashi's hands moved upwards, tightening his hold on the other and yet it was still a gentle touch, "I wonder what you'll make~"

"Whatever you want... do you want tofu soup then?" Kuroko asked. "I'd do anything for you Akashi-kun... just know that, okay?"

A wide smile appeared on Akashi's face. He was glad that Kuroko didn't forget his favourite meal after all these years. It made him extremely happy, "Likewise, I'll eat anything you make and do anything you ask. Even if you gave me poison, I'd still eat it."

"I'd never do that!" Kuroko said immediately with a gasp. He couldn't imagine poisoning Akashi! "I'd never voluntarily try to kill you!" Involuntary however... Kuroko couldn't unseen the scars on Akashi's neck. "...Let's pick a movie now... I want to relax and have dinner with you and Nigou..."

The redhead let Kuroko go, both surprised and startled. Voluntarily kill him? What does that mean? "Alright, let's do that." Perhaps he could ask at another time...

Since dinner was already done and placed on plates, the two went up to the TV to search for which movie to watch. Nobody owns DVDs anymore so the two had a variety of choices to choose from directly on the TV, "So what are you in the mood for Tetsuya? Comedy? Action? Or perhaps romance?"

Kuroko wasn't much of a romance movie kind of guy... "Adventure? I guess? After allthese years, I still don't like romance movies you know? All of them, no matter the plot, are cheesy or cliche..."

Akashi nodded, "I agree. Why watch romance movies when we experience it in real life?" He asked teasingly before the both of them sat down on the couch close to one another, "Adventure it is then."

Kuroko pouted but didn't argue. It was true; they had their own love life, so why watch cheesy romances? He leaned against Akashi and snuggled up to him once they were comfortable. "I know I said I should focus on Kagami-kun this week but... I guess I just miss you too much..."

Akashi leaned in closer as well, wrapping his arms around the bluenette, "Don't worry Tetsuya, I don't mind you being here at all. I've missed you as well, ever since you left in the morning. It felt as if you were gone for a year..." This warmth... he wanted it by his side, "Did you tell Kagami that you have a week off?"

"Earlier when I called him, but knowing him, he probably forgot..." Especially since he was distracted by Nigou. "I could probably tell him I got called in for an emergency or something so I can spend a day with you."

"I see..." That's perfect! "Then what do you say we take a two day trip out of Tokyo? It would give us both a chance to rest and think things through. About Kagami and my father..."

Kuroko didn't want to even think about Akashi's father but the trip did sound enticing. "Where would we go? We can't go far just for two days..."

"Then..." Akashi had just the place in mind, "What about Hakone? It's known for it's hot springs and beautiful landscape. I'm sure that we would have a good time there, plus it's very close to Tokyo, about a two hour drive." It's near Mt. Fuji as well so it's a win, win situation.

Hot springs... Kuroko's never been to one before. He's always wanted to try one. "...Just you and me? Together?" How would he explain this to Kagami? He just told him he was going to be off for the week... Ah, maybe he could say his work offered him a free vacation?

"Yes." Akashi interlined their fingers, "Just the two of us." The mere thought made the redhead excited.

"I-It sounds nice and all..." But he was really worried about Akashi jumping him as soon as he got undressed for the hot springs!

"What's the matter Tetsuya? Worried?" Akashi asked as he leaned in closer, "Or perhaps you're embarrassed that I'll see your bare body in the hot springs? Even though I already saw you bare."

"I-I'm worried that we won't even be able to get in the hotsprings because you can't resist me bare!" Kuroko whined, playfully pushing Akashi's chest when he leaned closer.

That certainly was true, Akashi wasn't going to lie, "You're right... Then should I reserve the hot springs only for the two of us? This way nobody would be able to come in."

"W-We can't do things like that in the hot spring! I'm sure there are rules for that!" Kuroko insisted.

Oh... How cute of the lamb to try and run away, "We always have our room love, so there's no need to worry. It's adorable to see how excited you are about the trip." He teased.

"I never said yes!" Kuroko cried, lightly pushing Akashi's shoulders. Then he crossed his arms and turned away with a pout. "I'm not going to go if I know I'm going to have sore hips the whole time..."

A cute but stubborn bluenette, "Then what if I make a promise not to push myself onto you?" Akashi moved the bluenette closer to himself, despite the other pushing him away, "I'll resist for your sake so would you please go with me?"

Kuroko didn't answer at first, making it seem like he was still debating. "...You can have one night... and only one night!"

One out of two nights? That didn't sound so bad at all, "Deal." Akashi agreed, leaning his head closer to Kuroko's hair, "When would you like to go? Today is Monday so we have the whole week to decide."

"...Whenever you'd like... I just want to go somewhere with you." Kuroko murmured, leaning his head on Akashi. "I don't care when or where... I just want to be with you."

The other raised a brow, a bit surprised by Kuroko's words. It was strange because ever since he came, Kuroko has been a bit off... "Then how about tomorrow?"

"That sounds good. I'll tell Kagami-kun my job offered a vacation." Kuroko said. "Anyway... I think our foods getting cold. Let's start the movie and eat."

"Agreed." Akashi scanned through the movie list and once they've both found the one they wanted to see, Akashi pressed the play button. They ate in silence while watching the move and when they were done, they dimmed the lights for them to focus on the film.

The movie was quite interesting with the main character searching for a long forgotten treasure. Of course he also had a group of bad guys that were following him, adding onto the action of the film.

Time had passed and as soon as they knew it, it was already 9 o'clock. The movie was slowly nearing it's end but both Kuroko and Akashi remained quiet, willing to last out until the end.

Finally the end of the movie arrived yet both Kuroko and Akashi didn't want to move. Surely Kagami would be home soon so Kuroko had to get back before he worried and put his face in the papers labeled as "missing".

However Kuroko just wrapped his arms around Akashi with a small whine. "I really don't want to leave... Should I meet you here for tomorrow? Since you probably shouldn't pick me up at my home..."

What came to Akashi's mind right away was Kuroko's luggage. The bluenette is known for his huge bags and things he brings on trips... "I think it would be better if I came when Kagami leaves for work. After all, I still remember your packing habits." Some even said that Kuroko packs like a girl, bringing up to three bags when the others only had one. Apart from Kuroko's low resistance to alcohol, his packing was another thing people should be aware of.

"H-Hey! I've went down to two bags! And... a small bookbag..." Kuroko huffed, not wanting to admit defeat.

"That settles it then. I'll come pick you up." Three bags are still three bags, "What times does Kagami leave?"

"Uh, since he was a bit late today, he might go in at 10 in the morning..." Kuroko said. "So a bit after that you can pick me up?"

"Understood." But even though he said that, Akashi just leaned in closer, not wanting to let the bluenette go, "If there are any changes then call me. You have both my phone number and the keys."

"Yes, I know..." He really didn't want to leave... but think, he'll be spending a few days alone with Akashi at a hot springs! "I gotta go Akashi-kun... I can't leave if you're clinging to me..."

"Is that so?" The redhead asked tiredly, "I'll have you make it up to me in the hot springs." When he thought about that, Akashi let go as Kuroko used the chance to stand up while he could.

"Woof!" Nigou barked, picking up his toy plush before going to stand next to Kuroko. Now that Akashi thought about it though, "Would you like to leave Nigou here? Since we'll be gone for two days, I imagine that Kagami will make another fortress if Nigou were to stay with him."

"...Will any one be able to watch him?" Kuroko worriedly asked. "I don't want to leave him here alone..."

Akashi stood up, "Don't worry love, I did leave on business trips before and during that time, I had my butler take care of Nigou. He's been with me ever since I was an infant so I trust him with everything. He's taken a liking to Nigou as well so I'm sure that he won't be lonely when we're gone."

"Oh, alright." Kuroko hoped Nigou didn't mind. "Then... I suppose we should leave him here. Now that everything's settled, I really have to go. I'll see you tomorrow..." Kuroko couldn't bring himself to walk away.

"Goodbye love. The evil king may still have his hands on you but I'll come and save you soon enough~" Akashi teased as Kuroko slowly made his way towards the door, the redhead and Nigou following him.

"Okay." Kuroko gave a soft laugh as he stood by the door. He glanced back at Akashi before nervously licking his lips. "Can I.. have a goodbye kiss?"

A smirk soon appeared on Akashi's face, "I wouldn't have it any other way~" He walked up to the bluenette before their lips met.

Smiling in return, Kuroko leaned up into the kiss as well as wrapping his arms around Akashi. Yes, this made him feel complete. Kisses with Akashi instead of Kagami. Just being with the other redhead wasn't as comfortable as being with Akashi.

Eventually the two had to part and when they did, they lightly panted as they looked at one another lovingly, "You better go before I pull you back in~" Akashi warned with a smirk, Kuroko smiling at the comment. He walked up to the elevator before Nigou began to whine, crying that Kuroko was going away.

"Oh Nigou, don't be sad... I'll see you soon, okay?" It broke his heart to see Nigou cry! He was such a sweet pup, he felt bad for making him sad- "Goodbye Nigou, Akashi-kun! I'm going now." Before he ends up going back to Akashi for the night!

"Woof... Woof..." The poor pup cried again, whining as the elevator had arrived. He looked at the bluenette with his sweet puppy eyes, while maintaining his whine.

Kuroko couldn't think his heart could shatter anymore than it has! He had to go now before he ends up moving in or something! He hurried into the elevator and pressed the button to go to the ground floor. He sighed in relief when the doors closed and he couldn't see Nigou's puppy eyes. He felt bad for leaving him like this... but he had to go! Or else Kagami will worry and become suspicious...

The elevator doors opened and Kuroko readied to walk out. However he stopped in surprise when he saw someone familiar. That woman! The one with Akashi's father earlier! Why was she here again?

Luckily she seemed to be speaking with the guard so she didn't see him yet. Good! This way Kuroko can just make his way around her without being noticed. He used his low presence to get out of the elevator and then make his way past her. He sighed in relief, managing to get through her without being seen. Although when she saw the elevator door open, she bid her farewell to the guard before going in. If Kuroko had to guess, then she must be going to Akashi again...

Kuroko made a fist in frustration, unable to face her just yet... How could he when he still fears Akashi's father? If he confronted her... would Masaomi get involved somehow? No... even like this he would get involved... Kuroko knew it.

He didn't want to waste anymore time hanging around so he got to his car and left. Luckily he made it home just a few minutes before Kagami did. Oh, he hoped he didn't expect him to make dinner while he was at work... "W-Welcome home, Kagami-kun." He greeted the other once he came in.

"Yo Kuroko!" The other greeted back enthusiastically, "What did you do?" Kagami's version of 'how was your day?'

"Uh.. just sat around..." Kuroko said. "Oh, I took Nigou to my work so someone else can take care of him until I get off vacation." Oh, now was his chance! "A-Also, they offered me a vacation! A one person trip to a hot springs for a few days and nights." Only for one person so Kagami cant think of coming! Ha, Kuroko was so clever!

"Ehhh? Hot springs? Alone? What kind of a trip is that!" But why would they send Kuroko on a trip anyway? That was strange in itself! "What did you do? I mean, to suddenly get a vacation like that. How come it's only for one person!?"

Oh... that's right, Kuroko didn't tell Kagami why he got off work in the first place... "Um.. something... happened at work... That's why I was given the vacation..."

Something happened? "Is it serious?" Kagami asked in concern, placing down his bag before walking up to Kuroko and placing his hands on his arms, looking down at him, "Tell me."

"..." Kuroko glanced to the side. He managed to forget about it until now too... He really didn't want to bring it up, wishing he could just forget all about it, but life wasn't that merciful. "One of my patients... they seem to have a personality disorder... and.. some stuff happened..."

Kagami's brow rose, already suspecting the worst. He could see it by how Kuroko had glanced away, something wasn't right, "Did they attack you? Held you hostage? You have to tell me Kuroko! You can trust me, I'm here to protect you. I won't let anyone touch you, so tell me what happened."

"He didn't exactly take me hostage..." Kuroko placed his hands on Kagami's hands, gently pushing them off his arms. "He just... thought I was his girlfriend, or rather his ex, and... He didn't care much for personal boundaries..."

"What are you talking about? Do you know what you're saying?" Kagami just couldn't believe what he was hearing. Kuroko has been attacked again, just like at the time when one of his patients had taken him hostage... Kagami moved his arms, this time embracing Kuroko tightly, "Why didn't you call me? I could have been there to help you."

Kuroko was unable to respond at first. Kagami was showing such deep concern for him. And here he was about to enjoy a vacation with an ex.

He slowly raised his hands and hugged Kagami back. "I'm sorry... I really didn't want to talk about it..."

Kagami understood that but... "When something like this happens, make sure to call me right away, got it? Somehow... I feel like you don't call me much anymore. Did something happen?" Something else maybe?

"N-No! I just didn't want to bring it up, that's all!" Kuroko said immediately. "Its fine Kagami-kun, it's all fine now. Everything has been taken care of, so please do not worry."

Nothing to worry... That's easier said than done... The tall redhead gently pushed up Kuroko's chin with his finger, looking down at him before leaning forward for a kiss.

Kuroko stiffened in shock, his mind going blank. How could he let Kagami kiss him when he was just with Akashi? Before he realized it, his hands lightly pushed at Kagami's chest and his back up slightly.

Why did he do that?! Now Kagami will know something is up! "I-I'm sorry, I'm just not r-ready for that after.. the incident.." He lied.

Kagami blinked, looking down at the bluenette in confusion and surprise, "Don't tell me... he kissed you as well?" He observed Kuroko's face, searching for the answers within it as silence ensued. Judging by the bluenette's worried expression, that must have been the case, "Bastard!" Kagami turned to look for a phone, "I'm calling your workplace so see what they did with that scum!"

"No! It's fine now!" Kuroko quickly reached out, placing his hands over Kagami's so he could use his phone. "He's not going to be coming back, so there's no need to make a big fuss! Please... I just want to forget it all happened..."

"But this is a big deal! You can't just let something like this go!" It was a physical attack! It was much more than what Kuroko made it out to be! And Kagami was just suppose to forget about it? Although after seeing Kuroko's expression, he did hesitate. What should he do? "What did they do with him?"

"They had security take him away... He's probably going to go to court..." Kuroko shrugged. "I didn't really look into it..."

Kuroko was probably scared... It must have been a shock... That's why he doesn't want to talk about it, "O-Okay." Maybe Kagami could find out a bit on his own... "Then let's forget about it. Sorry I brought it up I just-"

 _Brrrr! Brrrrr!_ Then suddenly the ringing of a phone interrupted them both.

When Kuroko realized it was his own phone, he pulled away to see who the caller was. He nearly sighed in relief when he saw it wasn't Akashi's name. It would be bad if Kagami saw Akashi's name as the caller ID. But who was calling him now? It was an unknown number... "Hello?" He answered the phone, curious about who's calling.

"Tetsu-kun! I missed you so much!" The loud scream from the other side startled the poor bluenette, immediately moving the phone away from his ear as far as possible. The voice even startled Kagami who wasn't even on the phone! "Huh? Tetsu-kun? Dai-chan! Did you give me the wrong number!?" Aomine's lazy voice could be heard on the other side as well.

Once Kuroko was sure Momoi wouldn't screech again, he brought the phone back to his ear. "It's.. nice to hear from you, Momoi-san." It's been a while... He looked at Kagami, silently asking if he could go elsewhere to take this phone call.

The other gave him a nod as Momoi excitedly spoke again, "Ah! Tetsu-kun! It really is you!" By the sound of her voice, Momoi seemed to be really eager to talk to the bluenette, "It's been so long! Tetsu-kun you meanie! Why didn't you call me before?"

"I didn't have your number..." Kuroko mumbled as he left the room, going upstairs so he could have some privacy. "I apologize for not calling. How have you been all these years?"

"Mou! I'll have you make it up to me for sure!" Despite her words, Momoi's excitement didn't waver, "I'm doing good! Actually, I became a journalist for this big company here in Tokyo! Maybe Tetsu-kun will let me write a bit about him." That thought made her chuckle, "I heard that you've become a psychiatrist! Journalists love facts so I'll definitely be able to interview you!"

"I doubt there's anything interesting though..." Except the fact that Kuroko somehow experienced two situations while working there. He was taken hostage and now molested... What are the odds? "So what made you think to call?" Kuroko asked curiously. "I assume Aomine-kun gave you my number?"

"He did! When I heard that you went to the bar with everyone, I wanted your number right away! I still can't believe that you went without me!" Truthfully, Momoi was working at the time and had to finish a really important project. If the others suddenly told her, then she would leave the project to come. They didn't want that and so they didn't tell her about it, "I want to see you Tetsu-kun... I miss you so much..."

"We'll meet again, don't worry." He was kind of glad Momoi didn't come to the gathering... she wouldn't want tosee everything that happened... "Probably soon! I wish you guys could come with me on my vacation though." Kuroko paused when an idea suddenly clicked in his head. "It would be nice to spend some time with everyone, just relaxing... It's at a hot springs though, so I don't know if you'd like that..." He said that, but he knew for work fact Momoi loved hot springs.

"Hot springs!? I love hot springs!" She was quick to cheer on the other side of the phone, "You're taking a vacation Tetsu-kun? That's perfect then! Can I come as well? Ah... but I would probably be a bother..."

"No, you wouldn't be a bother at all! I'm going with Akashi-kun," he whispered the name. "And I'm sure he wouldn't mind you guys coming!" Haha, this way Akashi couldn't get too frisky when it isn't their one night to do it!

"R-Really?" Momoi perked up, "I can come as well? Thank you so much Tetsu-kun! So when are we leaving? And where do I meet you? Which hot spring are we even going to?" She asked excitedly, attracting the attention of Aomine who was also in the room with her, "Huh? Hot springs? Gimme that!" He snatched the phone away from Momoi, "Yo Tetsu! So what's this about a hot spring?"

Kuroko inwardly smirked. Yes, his plan was working! Akashi wasn't even going to see this coming! "Oh, it's nothing. I'm just going to a hot springs with Akashi-kun in..."

And so Kuroko's plan was set in motion! They only had two days in the hot springs and during that time, Kuroko wasn't going to be walking around with sore hips for the whole duration of their stay! With this genius idea, he was going to have a good time during the trip! He couldn't wait to see the look on Akashi's face~

After the call, Kuroko happily went back downstairs to have dinner with Kagami. Although he was happy on the inside, the donning truth of having to tell Kagami everything made him depressed again. Hopefully after the trip, he will be able to face his fear of telling the tall redhead...

Dinner was a bit awkward with Kagami silently eating while Kuroko did the same. The topic of what happened at Kuroko's workplace still didn't go away and so the two kept quiet about it. Kuroko just didn't want to talk about it while Kagami didn't want to bring back the bad memories.

Soon after the two went to bed, sleeping through the night without a single touch before morning came. Kuroko was the first to wake up, going downstairs to make himself some coffee. Luckily it didn't take Kagami long to wake up, probably because he missed work yesterday, he wanted to make up to it today.

"I'll be heading out then Kuroko! Sorry I can't make breakfast today." Kagami said as he was putting on his shoes.

"It's alright. I'll be heading out for my vacation soon anyway. Be safe at work!" Kuroko said. He was very excited to go on a vacation; he doesn't remember the last time he actually had a vacation.

"Roger that!" Kagami said with a smile that soon faded... It just felt strange... everything... "Then I'll be heading out. Have a good time in the hot springs!" With that Kagami made his way out.

Kuroko watched Kagami leave through the window until he was gone. He moved away from the window and got his phone to call Akashi. "Kagami-kun went to work already so... if you want to pick me up, you can." He told Akashi once he answered.

"Is that so?" The other curiously asked from the other line when suddenly Kuroko heard a car horn, not long after Kagami's car had pulled away. Kuroko quickly went to look out the window to see Akashi! He was here already! Was he waiting outside? Praying for when Kagami would leave? "I'll help you with your bags love~"

"...How long have you been waiting?" Kuroko asked, holding in a sigh. Has Akashi been waiting there all morning? "I don't need help, I can get them myself." He pours out the window to Akashi.

"We'll see about that." Akashi teased as he got out of the car, heading towards the door of the house. Now that he thought about it, this was his first time at Kuroko's house, or better say Kagami's house. The bluenette did say that it's not his home so Akashi would assume it's his boyfriend's one...

He opened the door to face three huge bags... Oh boy... "Are you sure you don't need any help Tetsuya?"

"I packed them, I can handle it!" Kuroko whined. "Keep talking like that and I'll make you carry all of them inside the car. Alone!" He huffed and went to a bag, grabbing the handle before hesitating. "...I just wish I got those bags with wheels..." He mumbled under his breath.

"That would certainly make it easier." The redhead sighed before approaching the other. He tried lifting one of the bags but as soon as he tried, he felt the horror of it's weight... "If you don't mind me asking, what exactly did you pack that you would need for a two day trip?" Why did he have three bags!?

"Y-You don't know what could happen! What if there's an earthquake or something and we can't leave for a week?" Kuroko asked, his cheeks burning with embarrassment.

Akashi gave the other 'the look', "This settles it." He began unzipping one of the bags, "I'll help you repack."

"B-But it's all already packed! We could be on our way now!" Kuroko whined. "There's nothing wrong with being prepared!"

"I'm sure that if an earthquake does occur, then the hotel staff will know what to do. They will provide us with anything we need as well." He scolded as he opened the bag and much to his horror, Akashi did see some things he will never unsee. He began to take everything out.

"Rice cooker? Out." Why would Kuroko need it! They'll have their food prepared by the hotel!

"Pans, out."

"Kettle, out."

"A helmet... out."

"Dust spray, out."

"Thermo blankets, out."

The list goes on and on. In the end, Akashi managed to empty the content of an entire bag. A bag full of... let's say unnecessary things. Now onto the next one!

"Cushion, out."

"Blanket, out."

Then he spotted a strange black box. Out of curiosity, the redhead opened it to find... "Hooo~ Excited aren't we?"

"Don't get any ideas in your head! It's just in case you... get out of hand!" What Akashi held was an unopened bottle of... Lube. Yes, and it was vanilla flavoured!

"Out of hand? Don't push all the blame onto me Tetsuya. I know fully well why you have this, no need to be shy~" A devious smirk soon appeared on the redhead's face, "Although I'm surprised that it's vanilla flavoured. If you would have told me before, then I would have bought all kinds of vanilla toys for you~ Or perhaps you already have them?" He curiously reached out into the bag, grabbing another suspicious item. This time... Akashi looked up at Kuroko in amusement as the bluenette's cheeks gained a tint of red colour.

"I-It's just so there isn't a mess!" Kuroko insisted when Akashi pulled out the box full of "protection". He went over to Akashi quickly, attempting to take the things out of his hands. "We don't need to go through my bags anymore!"

But the redhead pulled back, "I beg to differ. Searching through your bag, I managed to learn something new about you love~ Who knew you were so excited to do it with me~ I'm flattered~" He pulled on Kuroko's hand, making him bend down and fall on his knees before the redhead who was also kneeling, "I always knew that you were more of a beast than I am~ While I show my desire, you hide it~ But you do think about it... a lot~ Am I right?"

"No! You have it wrong!" Kuroko insisted, shaking his head desperately. He wasn't a beast! He wasn't! Oh, this was embarrassing!

"Then what are these?" He showed the vanilla lube and the vanilla condoms, "If you're not seeking my touch, then why do you have these?" He asked teasingly as Kuroko looked away, "Are you hiding anything else that's vanilla flavoured? Perhaps I should resume my search."

"N-No, that's not anything else!" Kuroko renewed his efforts of trying to get the embarrassing products away from Akashi. "Can we just go now? Please!" He didn't want Akashi to look through anymore of his bags!

"That's no good Tetsuya. We're only down one bag and we have one more to go through~ Now let me check it before we depart." Now that he uncovered these interesting items, he couldn't wait to see what other treasures are hidden within.

Kuroko didn't want Akashi to go through his bags! What if he finds more embarrassing stuff that Kuroko may or may not have in there (as if he'd tell you if there were more!). So he did the only thing he could think of to distract Akashi. He gently but swiftly pulled the others face closer and kissed him on the lips. "Please don't look...?" He requested softly against Akashi's lips.

The other was surprised by the sudden kiss but welcomed it either way, "Love, do you realise that all these things are unnecessary? I won't go down on my word and so we're left with two options." He leaned in closer, "Option one; I empty the bag for you. Option two; you do it instead. The choice is yours."

Kuroko bit his lip nervously. "Or... there can be a third option. Option three; instead of you doing it, you do... m-me.."

At this point the redhead was left speechless. He did assume that Kuroko craved it by seeing the items in his luggage but wanting it so much that he would suggest doing it now of all things? That's unlike Kuroko!

Akashi leaned his hand against Kuroko's already warm forehead, "Are you feeling unwell Tetsuya? Do you have a fever?"

"D-Do you want to or not?" Kuroko whined. "You seemed more excited than me, s-so I thought you'd say yes. If you don't want to, we can just go now-"

Kuroko was unable to finish his sentence as Akashi quickly captured his lips into a sweet deep kiss. With this, Kuroko knew the other's answer right away. Then when they parted, Akashi didn't waste his time to pick the bluenette up, holding him bridal style in his arms, "I'll choose the third option. Now little lamb, will you tell me where the bedroom is? or should I just do it here and now~?"

"Upstairs is fine! I prefer the bedroom!" Not the open living room! When if someone looked in the window?! "I-It's upstairs and to the left..."

And just as Kuroko said it, Akashi quickly began making his way up. Upstairs and then to the left... he opened the door that was there and true to his word, it really was a bedroom! He quickly threw Kuroko onto the bed, moving to hover above him, "Just so we're clear love~ This doesn't count as the one time you promised me at the hot springs~ Take it as a bonus~" He smirked.

Ah, he didn't even think of that! Kuroko pouted and glanced away. "Ugh... fine. You win this time." He huffed. "But really, no more until tonight or tomorrow night!"

Akashi leaned down, ready to devour his prey, "Understood." Then came in the journey of pleasure...

The two were at it for a while, staying in the bedroom for about three hours before the sounds of a shower could be heard. There was a first one and then a second one as Akashi came out of the bedroom. Since he had showered first, he could now go and get rid of Kuroko's other bag. He wasn't letting it go that easily~

Not long afterwards, Kuroko finally exited the shower. He didn't think they'd go that long, but then again the last hour of the three hours they were in there was mainly just them relaxing and snuggling afterwards.

He was already dressed since he didn't trust Akashi after coming out of the shower. Surprisingly, he wasn't waiting to jump him... Kuroko quickly rushed downstairs and stiffened with horror. There was only one bag by the door now. Where was the second bag? Oh no... now he knew why Akashi wanted to shower first!

"Are you ready to depart love?" The redhead emerged from the living room with a wide smirk on his face, "I took the liberty of repacking your bag while you were in the bathroom. Of course, I left all the necessary items inside." Such as the vanilla lube and condoms of course~ Akashi would never leave that out.

"Now with our relished bodies and sorted out bags, we're set to go." It felt really nice, especially after a shower as well.

Kuroko pouted but didn't complain. At least he was even given this opportunity to go on this trip. He shouldn't complain... "Fine. When an earthquake happens and we're not prepared, I'm going to rub it in your face." He went over to his bag and picked it up.

"I'll look forward to it then~" The redhead followed Kuroko outside before the bluenette locked the door behind him. Now with one bag, it was much easier on the both of them. Although Akashi couldn't help but notice the annoyed look on Kuroko's face, "Does it bother you that much?" He asked curiously.

"Did you really have to get rid of the rice cooker? What if the place doesn't have one, or it breaks and we can't have rice with our meals?" Kuroko whined.

So that was it... the redhead sighed, "If they don't have one, then I'll be sure to provide one for you. There's nothing to worry about." He assured as they made their way to the car.

"Hmph... I swear, if the world starts to end, I could've been prepared." Kuroko smiled, showing Akashi he was joking now. He placed the bag in the car.

"I beg to differ." Akashi smiled as he closed the door when Kuroko placed the bag inside, "Because you would have so many bags, there's no way you could survive. Agility is crucial." He played along.

"I'd take the essentials!" Kuroko insisted. "I promise! If the world ever ends, I'll only pack priorities!"

They both got into the car before Akashi started it up, "Then would you consider a rice cooker 'priority'? Or perhaps the vanilla lube you have?"

"Akashi-kun!" Kuroko didn't want to seem that desperate! "I'm gonna focus on living, not getting laid." He insisted.

The other couldn't hold in the chuckle, "I apologise but I'm curious. Since you had it placed in a bag with the rice cooker, I assumed that you considered it a 'priority'. I imagine that if a catastrophe really did happen, then you would have it in your bag."

"No, definitely not!" Kuroko defended himself instantly. "Would you focus on living too or just trying to get in my pants?" He asked Akashi with a pout.

"Of course I would do everything in my power to survive while protecting you." He made his move, "I'd do anything for you, even if you would have something like 'that' in your bag, I would abide to all of your wishes." After all, Kuroko did place the item of interest in his necessities bag. That alone said something about what the bluenette is trying to hide.

Kuroko glanced at Akashi before pouting and looking out the window. He could never win. It was unfair! "Fine fine, you win." He whined.

"Then you admit that you see the item as a 'survival' one?" Akashi asked curiously yet teasingly.

"No! I'm just... not arguing." Kuroko said.

So until the very end Kuroko won't admit it. Akashi didn't expect anything less, "I'll take that as a 'yes' then." He said as he drove the car onto the highway, "This will be a two to three hour drive depending on the road conditions so get comfortable Tetsuya."

While the ride was pretty long, it wasn't that boring. They listened to music, talked a bit about the past (good memories at least) and just enjoyed some silence. When they arrived to the hot springs they'd be staying at, Kuroko felt excited. A hot springs... his very first one!

Akashi went ahead and drove the car to the entrance of the hotel before staff dressed in traditional Japanese yukata greeted them, "Good evening sirs, let us help you." Two women who were the employees of the establishment offered. Akashi, however, waved them away, "Thank you, we don't have much luggage."

And with a bow, the two women left as Akashi and Kuroko got out of the car, "Excited Tetsuya?"

"Of course! It looks wonderful." Kuroko looked around with slight awe. They weren't even inside yet! "I wonder what they have inside... what do hot springs usually have?"

Akashi smiled at the sight of the excited bluenette, going towards the trunk of the car to get their luggages, "The usual things that rest resorts have. The hot spring itself, restaurants, sightseeing spots and a festival. Luckily it will be held tomorrow so we will be able to attend if you'd like."

"That would be amazing." Kuroko commented. Of course he wanted to go to a festival! Just before Kuroko walked inside the hot spring to explore, he felt something at his... "Hey!" He moved away and looked back, seeing Nigou. Where did he come from?! "S-Stop doing that Nigou! Forget Aomine-kun straight you that!"

"Woof..." The husky whined, lowering his ears before sitting down. He looked up at the bluenette with his puppy eyes of guilt as Akashi smiled, "How rude of you Tetsuya. You're not happy to see him here?"

"O-Of course I'm happy but...!" He looked at Akashi then back at Nigou. "...Will the hot springs let him in?"

"Of course, I made arrangements. I know that he was suppose to stay home but after speaking to the owner, I was allowed to bring him as well." Akashi just thought that Kuroko would be happier that way, both him and Nigou.

"Woof!"

"Well... I'm glad he gets to come then..." He just hoped Nigou would be treated okay. And that he won't keep doing what Aomine taught him!

"Woof!"

"Well then, let's go on inside." Akashi encouraged as the three of them entered the hotel. Inside there were many staff members, waiting to help the three. One man bowed before Kuroko, taking his luggage as well as Akashi's own, "I'll go get the keys so wait for me."

"Oh, alright. I'll just stay here with Nigou then." Kuroko said, kneeling down to pet Nigou. Even though he took a shower, Nigou could still smell that he did "that"? How embarrassing.

"Tetsu-kun!" Kuroko looked up in startle, noticing a pinkette who jumped on him to embrace him tightly. He had a hard time breathing but he did notice Aomine, Kise, Midorima and Murasakibara coming right after her.

"Yo Tetsu!"

"Kurokocchi! I missed you-ssu!"

"Tetsu-kun is still the same old Tetsu-kun I remember! So soft but manly at he same time!" Momoi cheered, tightening her embrace.

"M-Momoi-san, I need to breathe." Kuroko managed to get out. Once she apologized and loosened her hug (but didn't let go completely), Kuroko sighed in relief. "It's good to see you again, Momoi-san. And everyone else as well. I apologize for arriving late... some stuff came up..."

"Mou! I almost thought that you didn't want to see me Tetsu-kun! Now that you're here, I won't let you go so easily!" Momoi held on, not intending to go of the bluenette anytime soon, "I'm glad..." But then Kuroko noticed a change in her voice. It was much more softer and quieter, "I'm finally able to see you again..." She sniffed, as some tear drops fell down her cheek.

Kuroko looked at her with surprise. What should he do? He was making a woman cry! "D-Don't cry, Momoi-san. I really am sorry I haven't spoken to you or anyone in so many years. It wasn't on purpose, I swear."

"I-I know... You must have had your reasons but still... I'm so happy to see you Tetsu-kun... so so much." She held on as Kuroko placed his hand on her head in an attempt to comfort her. The others watched with smiles, glad that Momoi had finally had her chance to reunite with the bluenette she loves so much.

"Sa-chin looks really happy~" Murasakibara made the remark while others nodded. It was rare for them to agree but this time they did.

"What are you all doing here?" Then they heard Akashi's surprised voice, turning to look at his confused expression. The redhead was holding a key in hand as well as his jacket.

"We came to enjoy the hot springs of course!" Aomine was quick to say.

"That's not what I meant Daiki." Now Akashi's expression turned into an annoyed one.

Midorima raised a brow, "Didn't you invite us nanodayo?"

Invite? Him? Akashi's eyes narrowed, turning to look at the bluenette.

Oh boy... Akashi actually looked a little irritated... Kuroko smiled nervously as he slightly pulled away from Momoi. "Yeah, didn't we invite them, Akashi-kun? You know, so we all can catch up since we didn't get that much of a chance at the bar." And to keep Akashi in line!

"I don't remember inviting anyone." The redhead said firmly while the others were slowly beginning to understand the situation. They've been used by the bluenette yet again! They've gotten used to his tricks back in high school when Kuroko would use them just to escape Akashi's advances! Even after ten years, he still managed to pull off the same manoeuvre!

"We'll we're here now so let's make the most of it! Haha.. ha... " Aomine nervously said, placing his arm on Kise's shoulder.

"T-That's right! We'll have a lot of fun-ssu!"

Momoi blinked in surprise, still having her arms around the bluenette, "Thank you Akashi-kun, because you invited us, I managed to reunite with Tetsu-kun once again." She smiled widely before snuggling closer to the bluenette.

The redhead watched in irritation but also with a sense of warmth within. That's right, Momoi still didn't see Kuroko after all these years... He gave the bluenette a lot, "We'll talk about this later Tetsuya."

Kuroko sighed in defeat. "Alright... I just wanted to have a good time with everyone..." He pouted, knowing that Akashi was going to get his form of revenge soon. You all know how. "It'll be nice to relax and talk together again, maybe even go out to town and explore the town."

"That's right! And since we're all together like this, it brings back the nostalgia as well!" Aomine couldn't wait to begin their vacation! With everyone gathered here like this, it almost felt as if they were back in high school again!

However, as the group talked about their stay, there was one black and white creature that prayed on them all... With it's sharp nose, it began to sniff the air, analysing it before he detected a distinct smell... The smell drew him near and near until he was finally faced with a firm butt.

"H-Hey!" Kise shouted in surprise, moving away from Nigou who panted happily, looking proud of himself.

Kuroko looked at Kise with slight surprise. Finally... He wasn't the only victim to Aomine's stupid trick Nigou was taught! But now he was curious... who would... oh. "You alright there, Kise-kun?" He asked, trying to keep the teasing out of his voice.

"O-Of course not! This dog just assaulted me!" The blonde whined while a wide smirk began forming on Aomine's face. Ho~ He never would have thought the blondie would have done it. Well, Nigou did catch Kise once before so... "Is there anything you'd like to share with us?" He asked, also trying to hide his teasing tone.

"Share? Like what!?" Somehow Kise had a feeling that they were teasing him, even though they didn't seem to be... Suspicious...

"Hey, his name isn't "this dog". It's Nigou." Kuroko pouted, leaning down to gently hug Nigou before slightly smirking up at Kise. "Are you sure? Nothing to share at all? Nothing...~?"

"Huh?" Now that he thought about it, this situation seems strangely familiar... Ah! Now he remembered! "How cruel Kurokocchi! Even you would do something like this-ssu!?" Kise's cheeks turned slightly red as Nigou whined, lowering both his ears and tail.

Momoi approached the bluenette and the husky, kneeling down next to them, "Don't worry, you're a good pup." She smiled as Nigou's tail began to wiggle again, "Woof!"

"Hey, it's not my fault. Get mad at Aomine-kun." Kuroko said, still petting Nigou. "Anyway, I should help Akashi-kun take our bags to our room." He really wanted to see their room!

The redhead nodded, "We'll meet you all later at the hot springs." Since they only had three days, they had to make the most of it. After two hours of travel, a little dip in the warm waters will do them good.

* * *

 **Author notes**

* * *

 **KurokoTetsuya101:** *No note*

 **The Lucky Bell:** *No note*

 **This story is updated weekly.**


	10. After all these years

**WARNING! If you don't like yaoi (boy x boy) then please don't read this.**

 **Kuroko no Basuke as well as the cover image used for this story both belong to their respective owners.**

 **This is a roleplay story done by KurokoTetsuya101 and The Lucky Bell.**

* * *

 **Chapter 10 - After all these years**

* * *

The redhead nodded, "We'll meet you all later at the hot springs." Since they only had three days, they had to make the most of it. After two hours of travel, a little dip in the warm waters will do them good. However, as Kuroko and Akashi separated from the group and made their way to their room, Akashi found his chance to question the bluenette, "I assume that you invited them."

"Y-Yeah. Momoi-san called me yesterday and... one thing led to another and... I invited her because she hasn't seen me in a while and I guess Aomine wanted to come too and he also invited everyone else..." Only because Kuroko gave him the idea though.

"I see." Was all Akashi said as they both walked down the silent hallway. Then the redhead stopped at a door, opening it with the key he had in hand, revealing a traditional Japanese room with mat floors and a wide balcony that was looking into the garden. Instead of western beds, they had the futons that were neatly stored in the cupboards as well, "Do you like it?" Akashi asked.

"Wow! It looks really nice." Kuroko commented, walking inside to look around. It was a bit more traditional instead of modern, so it felt very homey and comfortable.

He went up to the balcony to look out at the garden. What a nice view... He wouldn't mind waking up early just to see what it all looks like with the sun rising.

As Akashi watched the bluenette, a smile appeared on his face. At least he knew that his love likes their room for the next two days, "I'm glad you like it." He said as he stepped inside with the luggage, "I'm sure that we'll have a great time, along with _e_ _veryone_ else." He emphasised the 'everyone'.

"Haha... yeah..." Kuroko glanced back at Akashi. "Are you... mad about that?"

The redhead gave him a look as he closed the door, "A little." He admitted as he walked up to the bluenette, looking out the balcony as well, "I was looking forward to some alone time with you but I suppose that bringing everyone along won't cause much inconvenience. As long as you're here, I'm content."

"I apologize... Don't worry, we'll still have our time together.." Kuroko lightly leaned on Akashi. "Hey, maybe one day I can act ill so they'll leave us alone~"

Akashi shook his head, "I don't want that. Even if you'd be pretending it, I don't like the thought of you being ill or the like." He moved his hand to stroke Kuroko's hair, "I'm sure we'll get our chance tomorrow at the festival."

"Yeah, they usually went to do their own things at the school festivals, even if we did meet up." Kuroko smiled at the memories of all of them going to the school festivals then splitting up, leaving Kuroko and Akashi alone anyway.

"See?" Akashi leaned closer, "Then we've found our perfect opportunity." He smiled as their foreheads touched, "Why are you so perfect?" He curiously asked with both a sense of teasing and seriousness.

"I'm not perfect, you know that." Kuroko said, turning his head to look up at his lover. "So I can't necessarily answer that..."

Akashi slowly shook his head, "To me you're more than perfect, always remember that." He told the bluenette before placing a chaste kiss on his lips, "Now then, what do you think about the idea of relaxing our bodies in the warm springs?"

"That sounds very lovely." Kuroko smiled in response. He knew Akashi wouldn't try anything "bad", at least to an extent.

A smile appeared on Akashi's lips, "Then shall we go?" The redhead suggested as they both made their way out of the room. Their destination; the hot springs! Although as they were making their way there, they noticed Nigou playing with another dog. It was a brown poodle who also seemed more than excited to play with the husky. At least they knew that Nigou would also be having a good time here.

Aww, the poodle was so adorable! Kuroko wondered who owned it. However he could always figure that out later. For now, his focus was on Akashi and the hot springs. "I hope the others don't get any ideas on joining us..."

The other raised a brow, "Of course they will. After all, you did invite them." Akashi scolded as they both made it to the men's side of the bath. The first thing they would need to do is undress and so the first part of the shower is the dressing room, "Do you need any help undressing love?"

"Definitely not." Kuroko responded immediately. "I can undress myself~"

"I see." But the redhead didn't want to admit defeat, "Then will you help me instead?"

"...Okay, that should be okay." Kuroko nodded. It was fair enough. He could make sure Akashi didn't push it this way~

"Thank you. I appreciate it." Akashi told the bluenette before turning around to pull out a basket for his clothes. Although what Kuroko caught was the fact that before anything else, Akashi managed to place a towel around his neck. If Kuroko didn't know, then he wouldn't have thought anything of it but since he does, he knew that Akashi did it to hide his scar.

Kuroko felt a little saddened at the thought before shaking his head, cheering himself up. This was a time for happiness and relaxation! Now was not the time to get sad! He went over to Akashi with a smile. "Here, I'll help you first~"

The redhead turned around to face the other, holding up his arms so that Kuroko could take his shirt off. When he did, e revealed the bare chest that was under, "Don't get any strange ideas love~"

"I'm not as perverted as you~" Kuroko teased, placing a soft kiss against Akashi's neck then his collarbone. His hands moved down to his pants. "I sure hope you don't get any thoughts either."

A smirk appeared on the other's face, "I won't. I respect your wishes, especially after seeing everyone here. With them, I finally understand what you're trying to tell me."

"Huh? What do you think I'm trying to tell you?" Kuroko asked as he unbuttoned Akashi's pants. "That you shouldn't be so rough~?" He joked.

"Exactly." What Kuroko thought up as a tease was actually true, "I know that ever since we did it for the first time after meeting, all I did was try to get into your pants. I didn't engage in sexual activities for a long time so I let my urges get the better of me. Now I realise that I have to step on the brakes." He looked down at Kuroko lovingly, "I love you for who you are, not for our bed activities. That's why I've decided that we don't have to do it here in the hot springs. All I want is to be with you, that alone is enough for me."

Kuroko looked up at Akashi with surprise. Akashi... He really does still care... Not that Kuroko doubted him! But to see that after all this time, Akashi really does still love him... it makes him feel happy. "I'm... really happy to hear that." He admitted, smiling up at the other. "I'm not bothered at all by our "bed activities". If you want to do it while we're here, don't be afraid to ask. However if you want to just tour around and enjoy the festival and scenery, that's fine too. I still love you for you as well, so don't be afraid to ask for anything."

The smirk on Akashi's face was soon replaced by a smile. He moved both of his hands to run them through Kuroko's soft hair, "I want to be by your side. Will you grant me that one wish?" No unnecessary sex if they didn't feel like it and nothing of the sort. The most important thing was for them to be by each other's side.

"Of course... I'd never tell you to go away." Kuroko gently hugged Akashi in return. "I love you, Akashi-kun... I'm glad you don't just want to get in my pants~"

The other returned the embrace, "How rude~ Didn't I convey my unwavering love well enough?"

"Nope~ You should show me more love by enjoying a nice dinner with me tonight." Kuroko insisted.

"Understood." Akashi placed a chaste kiss on Kuroko's neck, "Dinner it is then."

However, as the two were conversing in the changing room, those who were already in the hot springs could hear them. They heard faint noises but when they got out of the water to peek into the changing room, their suspicions were confirmed! "I knew it! They're all lovely dovely again." Aomine whispered to the other three who were looking at the couple with him.

"Is Kuro-chin coming into the water~?"

"Shhh! Murasakibara you'll blow our cover!"

"Hmph, this is childish."

The two obviously heard the comments and looked over towards the entrance to the hot springs. "So impatient." Kuroko pouted but let go of Akashi. He looked back at the redhead. "We really should finish undressing though. Everyone's waiting."

And not to mention interrupting their little moment... But Akashi nodded either way. The two took of their clothes and as they did, Akashi couldn't help but spare a couple of stares at the bluenette. He did say that he wasn't going to get into Kuroko's pants but... with his sexy bare body like this, it was harder to accomplish than he thought.

"What took you so long Tetsu?" Aomine lazily asked as everyone turned to look at the two.

"Come sit beside me Kurokocchi!" Kise moved a bit, creating spare for the bluenette.

"Nothing, we were just talking." Kuroko smiled as he went over to Kise. He was going to spend all night and the festival with Akashi so sitting with Kise now was fine. "Sorry for keeping you guys waiting."

"As long as you're finally here." Aomine grumbled, submerging himself into the water until his lips were under it. It was just so refreshing...

"Kuro-chin~ Want a candy~?"

"You're not allowed to eat in the bath!" Midorima was quick to scold.

"Huh~ Then we'll eat it~ Here Kuro-chin~" He put the candy in Kuroko's mouth.

Well, he couldn't refuse the candy now. After a moment of tasting the candy, Kuroko smiled. "You still remember that vanilla is my favorite flavor?" How nice of Murasakibara!

"And Midorima-kun, I'm sure candy is fine as long as he doesn't get wrappers or food in the water." Kuroko assured the tsundere.

The green head sighed, "Then you probably don't know that it's not allowed by the hotel staff." It's not like he made that rule on the spot. There are rules and regulations they have to follow after all!

"But we ate it~ I'm glad you like it Kuro-chin~" Murasakibara placed his hand on the teal blue hair, ruffling it as if Kuroko was a little kid.

"Don't enable him Tetsuya, Shintarou is right." Akashi added.

"Says the mother of the group." Aomine said in a low tone but even so it was caught by the redhead, "Did you say something Daiki?"

"N-No! Of course not!" He submerged half of his face back into the water.

"Okay... well, then we just won't eat anymore." Kuroko promised before looking at Murasakibara. "We'll eat afterwards Murasakibara-kun, okay? We cant eat now."

"Okay~" And just like a small child himself, Murasakibara agreed with a nod.

"Haha... Your relationship didn't change at all huh?" Kise asked with a smile, remembering how Murasakibara would usually give Kuroko new candy to try while the other would help him find new flavours.

"I suppose not. After all, we really haven't changed a lot over the years." Kuroko smiled. "After all, you're still a nice person and Midorima-kun is still a tsundere~"

"I-I'm not a tsundere!" Midorima stressed, even though everyone else was giving him the looks. He grumbled before looking away, "Think what you will, I don't care."

But now that Aomine thought about it, "So I heard that you went to Britain Tetsu. How was it?"

"It was... pretty cool at first. Although I did live there for 6 years so I got used to it eventually." Kuroko explained. Britain was pretty big to him when he first arrived... "Oh and the English there... It was pretty hard to understand at first because I was still pretty rusty and their accents were weird. And they use words that I still don't know what they mean even though I've lived there for years!"

"Such as?" Akashi asked curiously.

"Well, there's that weird thing they exclaim every now and then. The blimey thing... and then there are words like... arse..." Kuroko mumbled.

"Huh? That kind of sounds like-"

"Yes, I know." Kuroko interrupted Kise with slightly pink cheeks. "I outright asked someone what it meant. It wasn't fun."

Akashi immediately sat up, looking at Kuroko with cautious eyes, "How did you hear that Tetsuya? Did someone tell you that? How did you find yourself in such a conversation?" He began bombarding the bluenette with questions, "Did they imply something with that? Did they touch you? Did-"

"A-Akashi-kun! Nothing happened! I just heard them say it often, like when they curse or something!" Kuroko said quickly. "I-If anyone brought it up in a conversation, it was me when I asked about it, but that's all. Honestly."

But that wasn't enough to convince the redhead, "It still bothers me that they would say it often enough for you to remember it so clearly. Are you sure you're not hiding anything?"

"Huh? What would Tetsu hide? We all know how innocent he is~"

"I-It's just something normal for them! I can't tell them to not say it..." Kuroko pouted.

"Did you ever say it?" Kise asked curiously.

"Of course not!" Kuroko insisted. He would never say that! "I'm not hiding anything, I promise."

Akashi gave the bluenette a 'look'. It's not something people say a lot so that must mean that Kuroko was hanging around those kinds of people... "I'm deeply concerned." He expressed his worry.

"Kuro-chin did something bad~? Bad Kuro-chin~ You won't get any candy then~"

"P-People are just different over there. Things are more acceptable and stuff..." Kuroko tried to explain, not wanting them to worry or think the people over there were bad.

Still... Akashi looked up at Kuroko in worry.

Aomine meanwhile grumbled, "I'm sure it's fine Akashi. I mean, what did you do there Tetsu? I bet you were just studying and stuff right? Meet anyone?"

"Yeah, I just focused on studies and my job, that's all. I swear." Kuroko assured. "I didn't meet anyone like that. So don't worry, okay? Especially you Akashi-kun. I know you can be such a mother hen sometimes..."

Mother hen? "I'm no such thing." He stressed while the others gave out looks of doubt. Yeah, Akashi really is a mother hen... Kuroko couldn't have put it any better way.

"Just study? That's boring~" The tanned member of the group yawned, "Anything interesting? Maybe tell us something in English so that we can hear you talk." Kuroko must have picked up something after so long!

"It's kind of hard to say something now when everyone's staring..." Kuroko trailed off. "Did you guys even keep up on your English studies?" No doubt Akashi has and maybe even Midorima. But the others? They probably forgot all their studies. "Um... I guess Akashi-kun and I could have a conversation and all, so it's not awkward..."

"Ehhhh! But I want to hear Kurokocchi's British accent!" Kise whined, moving so that he lightly embraced the bluenette. Aomine sat up as well, "Are you saying we won't understand you Tetsu?" How rude!

British accent?! Kuroko definitely didn't want to talk now! He didn't even think about that! He's lived there for years so he probably adapted to how they talk! "I suddenly don't want to speak English any more..."

"Please Kurokocchi!" Kise pleaded while the rest watched. They couldn't deny that they were interested... "Why not Tetsuya? Enlighten us." Akashi encouraged.

But he really didn't want to talk if he was going to sound British! Did you know anyone who was Japanese but spoke English like a British person? "L-Like I said... I'll talk if I have a conversation with Akashi-kun..."

"If you don't tell us at least one word, I'll never forgive you Tetsu!" He'll rub it in his face until the end of time!

"F-Fine! What do you want me to say?" Kuroko asked as he crossed his arms. One word, and that was it!

"Say a sentence with that 'word' in it. You heard them use that word in some way right?" Aomine was curious to know but at the same time it would be funny if Kuroko did say it.

Akashi hummed in thought. He was about to tell Aomine off but then thought... _This way I'll learn how Tetsuya found out about it and where he heard it,_ a perfect opportunity.

"U-Um..." What could he say? He's heard many uses for the word, although most of them were for angry or... inappropriate purposes... "I... I'm going to kick his... f...ing a-arse..." Since Kuroko didn't like cussing, he tried not to actually say the cuss that they usually said.

Everyone paused, staring at Kuroko with wide eyes. Not only did Kuroko curse but they were staring for other reasons as well... The bath became dead silent, the flowing of water being the only sound that could be heard.

Kuroko covered his face, feeling completely embarrassed especially since no one was saying anything. His face and ears were completely red, and not because of the heat from the hot springs. "...C...Can someone say something?"

The sound of Kuroko's voice somehow managed to snap some of them out of the shock. Akashi scratched his cheek, not knowing what to say, "Well that was... unique." He had no other word to describe it.

"T-That's... r-really cool Kurokocchi... Haha..." Kise tried to cheer the other up but it didn't work at all.

"We can't take you seriously like that Tetsu..." Even though he swore, with the accent he used, they couldn't even get close to mad. Actually, nobody else would be offended! They would most probably laugh instead.

No one would take him seriously? That's the worst thing ever! "I wanna die." Kuroko whined, submerging most of his head into the water until only his nose and eyes were above water.

"Don't say that Tetsuya. It's not as bad." Akashi said, looking at others for the same feedback. No, better say forced positive feedback.

Midorima folded his arms, "Akashi is right. With some practice, I'm sure that you'll be able to improve your english language. We all learn using the trial and error method so mistakes are to be expected." This was the green head's way of cheering up.

"B-But I lived there for six years...!" Kuroko raised his head out of water to speak again. "There's nothing wrong with my English, it's just the accent they have!"

"Ugh... You know it's hard for us to learn a new language right? But with practice, I guess you'll do." Aomine contributed in trying to cheer the other up.

"Tetsu-kun!" They were all suddenly startled when they heard a voice from the other side of the wall, "Satsuki?"

"I'm on the other side Tetsu-kun!" Since the baths were separated, Momoi must be on the women side.

She was on the other side? Oh no... she didn't hear him, right? "O-Oh, I see," Kuroko responded nervously. "Did you just get to the hot springs or... were you on the other side this whole time?..."

"I just got in." She responded, "I wish that I could bathe with Tetsu-kun..." Being separated like this was really a bother, especially since she missed the bluenette so much...

Kuroko sighed in relief. Good, she didn't hear his embarrassing accent... "Um, I don't know about that... Akashi-kun would get super jealous..."

"Of course." The said redhead gave Kuroko a 'look' while Momoi chuckled, "I have the right to snuggle with Tetsu-kun as much as I want! I won't have that right taken from me!" She scolded but everyone knew that it was just playful teasing.

"I'll accept your challenge then Momoi." A small smile appeared on the redhead's face.

Everyone enjoyed their time in the hot springs but it didn't last long since sooner or later, they'd all get dizzy if they stayed in the water too long. Since it was already evening, the group enjoyed a dinner together (a traditional Japanese one at that! Not western burgers!). After that they all went their separate ways to their hotel rooms. Believe it or not, Akashi and Kuroko just snuggled and enjoyed their night together with no sexual contact at all. Just a kiss here and there but certainly no touching or sex.

The next day was an eventful one with the festival coming up! They had the morning and evening to themselves, however, as night approached, they had to get ready! Akashi had ordered two kimonos, one for himself and one for Kuroko to wear. After two staff members had brought the kimonos to them, Akashi helped Kuroko put it on. The bluenette had no idea how to put one on so he couldn't deny Akashi's help this time.

"Raise up your arms Tetsuya." Akashi instructed as Kuroko did so, putting on the kimono.

"Its been a really long time since I had to wear one of these... Sorry that I forgot." Kuroko apologized, staying still except whenever Akashi told him ve. He didn't want to mess up anything after all.

"When was the last time you wore it?" Akashi asked as Kuroko turned around for Akashi to tie the fabric of the kimono.

"Since we were in high school..." Kuroko answered with a pout. "Had no reason to wear it again, especially since I was in England for a long time and it's not exactly common there."

That does make sense. Although it does seem that ever since Akashi met Kuroko again, that the bluenette began to re-discover things again. As if time had stopped... which it did... "Then we'll have to use the opportunity. I'm sure that everyone will look at you with this kimono on so don't make me jealous~"

"I-I really don't want to have everyone stare..." Kuroko told Akashi. He knew Kuroko didn't like attention!

"They better." The redhead said as he tightened the belt, "If they look too much then I'll have to get serious."

"But I don't want too much attention," Kuroko whined. "I just want to have a good time with Akashi-kun."

"Of course. All I'm saying is that since you're so beautiful, stares cannot be avoided." He leaned closer, placing a kiss on Kuroko's neck, "Will you make use of your low presence for me tonight? That way, we'll both have a good time without any interruptions."

"You're so ridiculous sometimes." Kuroko sighed then offered him a smile. "Alright, just for you~"

"Thank you love." Akashi placed another kiss on Kuroko's neck as he finished up getting him ready. Now that Kuroko was done, he would have to get dressed as well, "Will you wait for me? It'll be done in a bit."

"Of course I'll wait. You're my date after all~ I can't leave without my date~" Kuroko smiled. "Go on and get dressed. I'll wait with Nigou."

"Woof!" The husky barked in agreement while raising his paw up to Kuroko. Akashi smiled, turning to commence his change as the husky whined, "It seems that he has taken a liking to the poodle." Akashi guessed and with Nigou's bark, it was confirmed.

"I still haven't found out the owner. Who ever it is, I'm glad they raised their poodle right~ It's nice to see Nigou with a play mate." Imagine if the poodle was a girl... They could have puppies! Kuroko knew that he was looking too deep into it, but come on, it's puppies!

"Woof..." The husky whined again, looking at Kuroko with his puppy eyes. Why did he look at at him like that? Could it be because he mentioned a girl? "Is the poodle a female Nigou?" He asked to confirm his suspicions but when the husky barked, he knew he was right.

"Woof! Woof!" His tail began to wiggle.

It is a female! "Nigou... is she... are you guys..." How do you ask your dog if they have a girlfriend. "Um... do you want pups?" He asked anxiously.

"Woof! Woof!" The husky jumped up at Kuroko, circling around him before heading towards the door. He placed his paw on the door now, asking to be let out, "Woof..." So cute! Just like two lovers wanting to be together!

It was so adorable! How can Kuroko deny him? If things go smoothly, the Nigou family will go on! "Akashi-kun, can I go meet Nigou's girlf- Uh, friend? While you finish getting changed?"

"Alright." Even though he was almost done, "I'll meet you at the reception then."

"Okay! I'm off to see the poodle." Kuroko said happily, opening the door to let Nigou out. He followed Nigou, excited to finally meet Nigou's "friend". He couldn't believe Nigou was actually meeting another dog! "Do you really like her Nigou~?" He playfully asked his dog.

"Woof! Woof!" The husky barked twice, happily expressing his excitement as he fastened his pace, and because Nigou was much faster, Kuroko had to speed up as well.

How cute! Running after his love, it was really nice to see. Kuroko smiled as he followed, however, when they turned a corner, they noticed a group of men dressed in black standing on the end of the corridor. They stopped for a bit, surprised to see that the men were walking towards them as soon as they saw them.

Kuroko didn't know what to do but... they must just be heading their way right? He and Nigou made their way towards them with the aim to pass by them, however, that wasn't the case as the men stopped in front of Kuroko, preventing him from going anywhere, "We would like to talk to you Kuroko Tetsuya. Come with us."

Why did he have to come with them? This looked really shady... "...Can I... know why first? Why do you guys want me? Do you work for someone?"

They all looked at one another as if communicating by sight, "You know our employer very well. You've worked with him before and agreed on a beneficial business deal. Today, he would like to offer you a deal you will not be able to turn down." The men stepped closer, intimidating the bluenette before them, "Come with us and we'll tell you the details." By now they had Kuroko surrounded on all sides, preventing him from escaping if he so wished. Nigou growled warily.

Kuroko became worried when Nigou began to growl. He really didn't want to cause trouble in the hot springs... "Nigou, it's okay." He assured his dog before nervously looking up at the men. "...Okay. I'll go..." If they try anything funny, he had no doubts that Akashi would find him... It was just a precaution for Kuroko.

And with that, the men led him out of the hotel to talk somewhere in private, where prying ears and eyes won't be able to reach them. As they walked, Nigou couldn't help but growl, giving Kuroko more worries. At the same time he was a bit assured, knowing he had Nigou by his side if anything goes wrong.

The five men managed to take him out to the back of the hotel before ceasing their walk. They weer quiet until one of them took out his phone, dialling a number, "Sir, we've secured Kuroko Tetsuya as you've asked." The man said before nodding and handing the phone over to Kuroko, "The boss wishes to speak with you."

Still having no clue about who the boss could be, Kuroko reluctantly took the phone and held it to his ear. He doesn't talk to business people so... who did he apparently make a deal... oh. "...H-Hello...?" Oh please, please don't let it be who Kuroko thought it was!

"Good afternoon Kuroko-kun. I hope I'm not interrupting." The dreaded voice of Masaomi could be heard on the other side of the phone, the very person Kuroko hoped it wouldn't be... "As my men may have informed you, I'm interested in a new business deal with you. Just like we did ten years ago, I'm sure that we'll come to a beneficial agreement for the both of us."

Kuroko glanced down at Nigou, unsure about what to say. He knew Masaomi wanted him to leave Akashi but he just couldn't. Not only could he put Akashi through that, but he didn't think he could handle it again either. "If it's about Akashi-kun... I don't want to hear it."

The man hummed, "Of course it's about my son. What else connects the two of us?" If it wasn't about Akashi, then the two of them would have no 'businesses' to discuss, "And I'm afraid that you'll have to listen to me, otherwise a deal won't be reached." He said with his calm voice, "I've come to make an offer. I'll do anything you ask, anything at all, and in exchange, you leave. I'm sure that there must be something you desire. A mansion? A private island? Just state it and it will be delivered."

A private island?! Just how much did Masaomi want to get rid of him?! And did he honestly think something like that would convince Kuroko? "I'm sorry but I can't leave Akashi-kun again. I can't put him through that again." He was afraid that if he left, that scar on the back of Akashi's neck would become even worse until eventually he wouldn't be able to see Akashi because he would be... dead.

"Nonsense." Masaomi was quick to say, "I'm sure you know that with you, my son has no future whatsoever. We've talked about this many years ago and we both agreed that it would be for the best. What happened with your resolution at that time? Don't you want the best for my son?"

"Back then I didn't realize that leaving would almost kill him!" Kuroko suddenly raised his voice at the phone. He was not going to Gove in this time! He was naive as a kid, but he wasn't anymore. "I'm not leaving him and that's that. You can't force me to leave. Nothing will change my mind. Not a mansion or a private island. Not even a million dollars."

The men around Kuroko tensed up, staring at him with narrowed eyes while the phone line was silent. Nigou whined worriedly but still kept his ground until Masaomi suddenly spoke again, "You're childish Kuroko-kun, no, perhaps you're a curse that has fallen on my son." The man's tone was lower, showing his displeasure, "You will leave, whether it be on my terms or yours. Now then, let me ask you again; are you willing to cooperate so that my son has a future again?"

Before Kuroko could rethink his decision, he swiftly hung up and turned off the phone. He wasn't going to give in to Masaomi again... He wasn't going to abandon Akashi another time. "Tell your boss not to bother me again." He told the men, handing back the phone. "Can I leave now? I have _someone_ waiting for me."

However, they all gave him cold stares, looking down at him in a sort of surprise. Nobody ever hangs up a phone like that, especially to a man such as Masaomi. The ringing could be heard again as one of the men picked up the phone, "Yes sir." The man nodded, putting the phone on speaker, "You've made your decision Kuroko-kun. It will be one you will regret, you have my word." Those cold words left Masaomi's lips as the phone was hanged up again, this time by the older man.

Nigou growled as the group of men moved to the side to let Kuroko pass. With this, their meeting was over.

Kuroko watched them warily as they left, going back into the hot springs. Once they were back inside, away from the men, Kuroko walked quicker. Should he tell Akashi about this meeting? No, it would just worry or infuriate him... Besides, it's not like Masaomi could do much to him.

He slowed down and took a deep breath. There was no reason to rush to Akashi. He wasn't a kid anymore. He didn't need to rely on Akashi that much anymore. He was an adult who could take care of himself!

"Nigou, do you still want to see the poodle?" He asked, hoping to shift the attention away from the meeting they just had.

"Woof..." Unlike before, the husky whined to show his concern. He was worried about Kuroko, showing it by brushing his head against the other's legs. It was then that Kuroko heard someone call out to him, "Tetsuya?" He saw Akashi walking up to him with a smile, "There you are. I was looking for you but couldn't find you. Did something happen?"

"Huh?" Did he know? No, he couldn't have... "No, nothing happened." Kuroko smiled. "We couldn't find the poodle, that's all."

Akashi tilted his head to the side, "Is that so? I've seen it while passing the dinning hall, did you check there?" He asked curiously.

"No, we haven't yet. Should we head over together? We still have time before the festival after all." Kuroko suggested. "I'd really like to meet the poodle."

"Of course." Akashi reached out to hold Kuroko's hand before they made their way to the dinning hall, "After we leave Nigou, I thought we could go and meet with everyone else. I told them to wait for us at the reception when they're ready so we could all go to the festival together."

"Alright. That sounds good." Kuroko said softly. Even though he had tried ignoring Masaomi's warning... He was still a little worried. He said he'd regret his decision... Being surrounded by his friends will definitely help relax Kuroko.

As the two were making their way to the dinning hall, they suddenly heard a soft bark just before they were about to enter the said room. They turned around, spotting the poodle that was running to them happily. Nigou's tail soon began to wiggle as he ran up to the poodle as well, the two touching snouts before liking each other lovingly.

"Aww, look at them Akashi-kun." Kuroko smiled as they watched the two dogs greet each other. "I still wonder who the owner is though... I hope they don't mind Nigou being with their dog..."

The redhead smiled, "I'm sure the owners wouldn't mind. After all, they did become good friends." Or perhaps more? He was surprised though that Nigou still had it in him, being an older dog, "The poodle does remind me of someone... and Nigou as well." He leaned closer to the bluenette, implying who exactly they reminded him of.

"Are you admitting that you're old then?" Kuroko teased with a small smirk. "I never thought I'd see the day~"

O-Old? "I said no such thing." The redhead gave Kuroko a 'look', "All I'm doing is praising our strong bond. How rude."

Kuroko covered his mouth with his hand, trying to hide his laugh. "I see what you mean. I'm sorry for misinterpreting then~"

Akashi gave him another 'look'. He wasn't old! He was still as young as can be! "Perhaps y-"

Brrrrr!

Brrrr!

A sudden ringing of the phone interrupted them both and by the ringtone, Akashi could tell that it was his. When he took it out of his pocket to see who it was, he was surprised to see "Caller Unknown" on the screen. Who could it be?

"Will you excuse me for a minute love? I have a call to take."

"Oh... Alright. I'll just meet the poodle while you're on the phone." Kuroko assured, going to Nigou's side to finally meet the poodle.

Akashi nodded, stepping away before answering, "Hello?" He didn't know who it could be but he did assume that it was either his father or -, changing their numbers just so Akashi would finally answer their calls. However, when he heard the voice of the caller, he was more than surprised.

"Yo, this is Kagami Taiga, Kuroko Tetsuya's boyfriend." He introduced himself as Akashi's eyes slightly widened. How did he get his phone number? Did Kuroko give it to him? No, that was unlikely...

"To what do I owe this call?" Akashi asked as the other grumbled.

"Don't pretend like you don't know! Kuroko is there with you right? The two of you went on a vacation together. I asked around and heard that you coincidentally took two days off, right at the same time as Kuroko went on his vacation." It was suspicious right away... plus Kagami wasn't as dense as he seems to be.

Akashi glanced at the smiling Kuroko before walking away, cautious so that the bluenette doesn't hear him, "That's right. The two of us took a trip to the Hakone hot springs. After what happened at his office, Tetsuya needed some time to rest and recover, so I suggested we go here."

"You mean the attack?" Kagami asked, "How do you know about it?" If the two aren't seeing each other, then how does Akashi know it happened? Unless they've been talking even before that... "Since when did the two of you become friends again?" But even though he asked, Kagami already knew the answer.

"After we met at the restaurant, I approached Tetsuya in search for the answers I sought." He didn't want to reveal too much at this point.

There was a long pause before Kagami spoke again, "Answers huh?" He paused again, thinking of what to ask. There was one question that lingered within Kagami's mind but he was too afraid to ask... instead he just said... "Don't make a move on him! I'm still his boyfriend after all! You hear?" Then the line was cut.

Akashi still held the phone on his ear, thinking about what Kagami had said. Breaking up with this man... it might be much more difficult than he thought. No wonder Kuroko was worried... Then again, it might just be because he's talking to his boyfriend's ex.

He didn't want to worry Kuroko by taking too long, so Akashi pocketed his phone and returned to Kuroko. He was just in time to see him waving to someone. Akashi didn't get to see who.

"Oh, Akashi-kun," Kuroko turned to the redhead with a smile. "So I finally saw the poodle's owners! They're very nice, although one of them looked like a foreigner... Anyway, they had to go since they're also going to the festival."

He met the owners? That's good, at least this way Akashi knew that Kuroko was occupied while he was talking on the phone, "Then I suppose that Nigou and the poodle will stay here while we're out." Now that he thought about it, "Did you find out it's name?"

"Oh! Yeah, it's really cute. Makkachin!" Kuroko told Akashi. "It's a really adorable name. I wonder how they came up with it."

"It's unique." Akashi reached down to pet the poodle before taking Kuroko's hand, "Now that Nigou has found his friend, what do you say we go and search for ours? They must be waiting for us at the reception."

"Oh right. I kind of forgot." Kuroko chuckled a little as he squeezed Akashi's hand. "Come on Nigou, let's all go see our friends~ You can show them your new friend too."

"Woof!" The husky happily barked as he and his new friend made a run for it to the reception. Akashi and Kuroko watching with smiled on their faces. However, even though they smiled, within them was turmoil. Kuroko had his mind on Masaomi while Akashi thought of Kagami.

Their relationship is not approved... as of yet that is. Although together, they will be able to take down anything that comes their way.

Eventually they followed the two dogs since they didn't want to keep their friends waiting. They had a festival to go to after all!

When they arrived, it wasn't a surprise that Kise, Momoi and Midorima were there while the last two, Aomine and Murasakibara, are missing. They were usually the late ones due to laziness... "Kurokocchi! Who's the new dog?" The blond asked once they arrived. Nigou and Makkachin were running around them, looking like they were playing tag.

"Nigou's "friend"." Kuroko smiled. "Sorry if we're late. Although I guess it doesn't compare to Aomine-kun and Murasakibara-kun."

Midorima pushed up his glasses, "Murasakibara is already here, look." He pointed to a shot that was next to the reception, seeing Murasakibara inside buying sweets and candy. As expected of the giant... "I can't say the same for Dai-chan... He's late!" Momoi pouted, taking out her phone to call the said tanned male.

Beep...

Beep...

"Don't worry Tetsu-kun, I'll make him come even if it's the last thing I do!" How could her childhood friend be late for this special occasion? They've finally reunited with Kuroko and Aomine is late! Geez!

"I'm sure it shouldn't have to be the last thing you do." Kuroko assured Momoi. He should have suspected Murasakibara was buying food, but sometimes he really did sleep in or just didn't feel like coming in general. At least he showed up. "I wonder why Aomine-kun is late though... Did he really sleep in?"

"That does sound like Daiki." Akashi knows first hand since he and Momoi had to wake him up for practice countless times...

"Beep..."

"Beep..."

Finally the phone was answered, "Hello?" The lazy voice answered, "Dai-chan! Where are you!? We were suppose to meet at the reception before going to the festival! Did you forget?"

"Festival? Oh shoot!" Momoi heard the sound of the phone dropping on the floor, then sounds of the other rustling through his clothes, "I'll be right there!" He said in a hurry before hanging up.

"He slept in. Mou!" Momoi pouted.

"Yup, I guessed it~" Kuroko laughed softly. "Told you so~" He teased before lightly leaning on Akashi. "I guess we can just relax here until he arrives."

"Are they coming? I thought he was supposed to stay here." Kise asked while gesturing to the playing Nigou and Makkachin.

"No, they're staying here." Akashi looked down at the two, seeing how happy Nigou is. He hasn't been this happy in a long time... Although when he met Kuroko again, a smile returned to his face. Now with the poodle as well, Nigou couldn't ask for anything else.

"Woof!" The two dogs barked, hearing loud footsteps that were coming their way. They looked at the direction they were coming from, spotting Aomine run towards them, "I'm here!"

"Finally! Dai-chan you're the worst!" Momoi scolded as Aomine made his way towards them, "I'm here now aren't I? Let's go to the festival." Although he was cheerful, Aomine did receive looks from Momoi and Akashi.

"Arara~ We're all here~? Yahoo Kuro-chin~ Want to try the new candy I bought~?" Murasakibara left the shop, joining the group.

"A new candy? Sure, I'd love to try." Kuroko responded to Murasakibara. "Ah, but just make sure not to eat too much before the festival, Murasakibara-kun. There's probably going to be tons of food to try."

"Hai~" The giant lazily agreed but still gave Kuroko a handful of candies to try. Now that they were all here and ready, they could finally go to the festival! "Let's go." The group took off, Momoi clinging to Kuroko, Murasakibara eating candies, Midorima well... being Midorima, Aomine and Kise were arguing while Akashi happily followed.

"Tetsu-kun, you look really good in your yukata." It made Momoi blush.

"Huh? Do I?" Kuroko asked curiously. He never wore them like he mentioned to Akashi, so he's never thought about what he looked like in them. "I don't know, they're a bit... fancy though. For me, anyway."

"Huh? Ah! No Tetsu-kun! You look fabulous in them, really!" Momoi assured, eyeing Aomine for support. The tanned male yawned in response, "I guess you look good Tetsu."

"Oh... I didn't realize." Kuroko smiled a little. "Thank you then. Uh, you look nice tonight too, Momoi-san. I can't say the same for Aomine-kun since he rushed~"

"Oi!" The other complained while Momoi's blush turned into a darker shade of red, "T-Thank you Tetsu-kun." She snuggled close to the other, "Tetsu-kun is a gentlemen as always." Unlike a certain childhood friend!

"What about my yukata Tetsuya? Do you like it?" Akashi curiously asked.

"Of course I like it. But then again, you manage to look nice in anything. You could probably wear some weird outfit and still manage to pull it off." Kuroko said.

The redhead couldn't help but chuckle, "I'm flattered. Thank you love."

"So you mean a bunny costume as well Tetsu? Or maybe a pig costume too?" It would be funny to see~ Although soon, Aomine received a stare from the said redhead. He quickly looked away, "I didn't say anything."

"Oh, that's a good idea Aomine-kun! A bunny suit would look great on Akashi-kun!" He repeated loud enough for Akashi to hear, not that he hadn't already. "Maybe I'll get one for him. Thanks for the idea~"

A bunny suit? Over his dead body, "Unfortunately I won't be able to wear it Tetsuya." He spoke up while folding his arms, "As a reputable person, I can't be seen wearing such a thing out in public. It would damage my image." That was the excuse he came up with.

"Oh, you don't have to wear it in public. Can't you wear it just for me?" Kuroko asked quietly with a small "innocent" smile. "Maybe a kitty outfit instead?"

K-Kitty? Absurd! "I refuse." He outright said it, "Instead of me, why don't you wear one? You'd look much better than I ever would." If you can't win it, turn the gun around on someone else.

"Nope. You owe me~ I said I'd make up "you know what" over the years," meaning all of the fun times they missed. "So you owe me too~"

Akashi raised a brow, "I fail to see how I owe you. You promised that 'you' would make it up to me, not me." That was their deal, for Kuroko to make it up to Akashi, not the redhead instead.

The others listened in with confusion. Although they didn't want to butt in because they were curious.

"I can easily revoke that promise though. Come on Akashi-kun, please?" Kuroko pouted. "It's for me... I always did things when we were younger... it's not fair."

"Are you saying I didn't do anything then?" The redhead fought back, "I'd still do anything for you Tetsuya, anything. That is except for dressing up as a cat or a bunny, any animal for that matter."

"How mean..." Kuroko whined before looking away, turning his focus onto Momoi beside him who was still clinging. "Maybe I can spend the festival with Momoi-san instead then..."

There he goes. This was Kuroko's method of getting his way and Akashi wasn't falling for it. He reached out to take the other's hand, "But you've promised that you'd spend it with me. You can't break your promise now."

"I can if Akashi-kun is being mean." Kuroko pouted. "I just want to see him in an outfit... That's all..."

"Tetsuya... You know how I feel about this." He'd never ever wear it! "However, if you're really desperate then I'll wear the ears." But only the ears! Nothing else!

"Really? You'll do that for me?" Kuroko asked. "Promise?"

"Promise." He tightened his hold on Kuroko's hand, "That means that you'll be with me during the festival, am I right?" Akashi asked while the rest of the group sighed. Really, they've seen the couple quarrel like this in the past so it was nothing unusual. They would mostly argue about food though and how Kuroko can't eat anymore, with Akashi trying to feed him more.

"Of course~ I'm glad we've reached an agreement." Kuroko purred. "Now let's all have fun at the festival and not worry about anything else~"

The group sighed in relief now that the argument was over. The two can be quite childish sometimes... "So you won't be with us during the festival Tetsu-kun?" Momoi asked with saddened eyes. She had hoped to at least be with Kuroko a little since she didn't see him in such a long time...

"I'm sure we can play a few games together." Kuroko smiled. He didn't want to disappoint anyone after all, but he did want to spend the festival with Akashi.

The pinkete pouted, "Alright. I'll hold you onto that Tetsu-kun." She was determined to have Kuroko to herself, at least for the games! "Ah! We're here-ssu!" Kise happily said once he spotted the festival lights in the distance. There were so many lights up ahead along with many stands that have just began selling their merchandise to the passers-by! Not to mention the many kinds of sweets and foods that were there!

"Oi Kise! Wanna see who gets there faster?" Aomine teased before beginning his run towards the festival.

"I knew we'd end up splitting sooner or later but I didn't expect it this soon." Kuroko commented as they watched the two run off. "What will you be doing, Midorima-kun?" He asked since he already knew Murasakibara would just check out the food.

The said green head began looking around, "My lucky item for tomorrow is a stuffed tiger. Since I'm already here, I might as well search for it." Speaking of which, his lucky item for today was a cap which he worse along with the yukata. Needless to say that he did attract attention with the unusual combination.

"I see." That should have been expected- "Good luck then." Kuroko offered his support. The group finally arrived to the festival itself. "So Momoi-san, Akashi-kun, which game should we play first?"

A game to play... Akashi glanced at Momoi, a thought lingering within his mind. He nodded to himself, knowing what he wanted to do, "I'll leave the two of you alone. Tetsuya, we'll meet up later just before the fireworks." He said as both Momoi and Kuroko looked at him in surprise.

"Akashi-kun? You don't want to play any games?" He thought Akashi wanted to spend the festival with him...

"I do but the two of you couldn't possibly win against me. You're a weak competition." He teased before turning to Momoi, "Show Tetsuya his place for me will you Momoi?"

The said pinkette nodded, "Is that really okay?" She knew Akashi was going so that she could be alone with Kuroko...

"It's fine. I'll be nearby." He turned before walking away, "Have fun."

"Oh... Okay. You too." Kuroko said to Akashi before turning to Momoi. Well... at least now they could finally catch up. "Looks like it's just me and you. So, what do you want to play then?"

The two of them... alone? This was a dream come true! Momoi clung tightly onto the bluenette, "Anything Tetsu-kun wants to play. I don't mind what it is." All she wants is to be by the other's side, "Now that I think about it, we went to a festival back in high school as well... Back then we fished out the golden fish and took them back home as prizes." Of course they couldn't take care of them so they gave them to the school instead.

Although at that time, they were in a lot of... trouble. Kuroko had won a teddy bear for Momoi which turned out to be filled with jewellery that was stolen by thieves. In the end they did manage to catch them and hand them over to the police but it still made it an unforgettable memory.

Yeah, that's right. It seems that every time we go to a festival, something big happens." Kuroko joked. "But to be safe, maybe we should just fish for the goldfishes instead of trying to get another stuffed animal." The odds of another stuffed animal being filled with riches was extremely low but with their luck, who knows?

Momoi chuckled, "You're right. Let's go catch some fishes then." It was nice... being with Kuroko again like this... She never thought she would see Kuroko again... "Thank you Tetsu-kun, for coming back."

After a moment of silence, Kuroko sighed before speaking. "I apologize for leaving in the first place... I didn't realize it years ago but I know now that leaving had been a mistake." He certainly regrets leaving, even though it was to study abroad for his job. If he had a second chance, he wouldn't have left. "I left behind so much... I'm so glad I ran into everyone again... I didn't realize how boring or... lonely my life had been until I found Akashi-kun again." Yes, even with Kagami, he felt lonely all these years.

Momoi looked up at Kuroko, noting his features. His hair was a bit longer and he did look older but still... it was the same Kuroko she knew years ago. Ah... it made her so happy, "I'm sure you had your reasons to leave. I just wish... that you would have told us or at least kept in touch with us." It would have made things better, even if for just a little bit, "B-But all that matters is that you're here now Tetsu-kun. With all of us together."

"Yes... that's true." And Kuroko wouldn't let anything change that again. Not Kagami, not Yumiko, and certainly not Masaomi.

"Oh, look at the fishes they have here." Kuroko commented when they made it to the booth. "That one has a pretty big tail. Isn't it nice?" He didn't want to keep the conversation sad. He wanted this to be a nice, memorable time for Momoi.

"Ah! You're right!" The golden fishes were swimming in the small basket with certain prizes attached to every fish. Well, they weren't literally attached to them but if you catch a certain fish, then you win a prize that corresponds with it.

"Hello there! Would you like to catch a little prize? Don't hesitate! Three tries are only 20 yen!" The man behind the counter approached them, "You must be a couple. How about it young man? Wanna try to win a prize for her?"

Momoi perked up, "W-We're not-"

"Here young man." Without asking the man gave Kuroko the fishing rod to hold.

Well, the man thought they were a couple... That was necessarily a bad thing. Whatever he thought they were, Kuroko was still going to try to win Momoi something. "Alright. Thank you." After handing over the money, Kuroko concentrated on trying to get one of the pretty fishes with the big tails.

The pinkette watched curiously as Kuroko preyed on the small fishes. He took his time observing them, watching their movements as if trying to predict their next move. It wasn't anything like basketball but he still tried in order to increase his chances of winning.

Then he went for it, managing to catch the fish, pulling it out of the water. However, because he had used too much force, the net broke, releasing the fish back into the water.

"Aww! So close young man! Don't forget, you still have two tries left!"

"I know you'll be able to catch it Tetsu-kun." Momoi tried to encourage the other.

Momoi was right, but only if he didn't rush it next time. He had to be patient!

He knew the fish might be a little wary so he waited for a moment for them to relax. Their attention spans were very big anyway so they probably forgot in a matter of moments. He watched for a few moments before dropping another net inside, catching the fish. And it didn't break this time!

"Ohhh! You did it young man!" The man behind the counter cheered as the little golden fish struggled in the net. Momoi watched in both surprise and amazement, looking at Kuroko with sparkling eyes, "S-So cool! Tetsu-kun that's amazing!"She smiled as the man took the net and placed the fish back into the water.

"I'm surprised you managed to catch it! Truth be told, many people go empty handed." He walked up to the prizes, "You can choose among these ones up here. Which one would you like?" He asked, pointing to the top shelf which held big plushes on it.

Ah, so they won a fish that came with a plushie prize... "You can pick, Momoi-san. I got the fish so you could have a prize after all. Plus I don't want to be the one responsible for another jewelry case~" Kuroko teased.

Momoi chuckled before looking up at the plushes. Which one should she choose... "That one." She pointed to a big plush of a black and white husky resembling Nigou. The man nodded, getting it down before giving it to Momoi, "Thank you so much Tetsu-kun! I'll treasure it." She hugged the plush while the man gave Kuroko the golden fish he caught, "Here you go young man. I hope you'll enjoy the festival."

"Thank you very much." Kuroko smiled as he held the bagged fish carefully. Once they walked away to find a different game, Kuroko reached out to squeeze the plush. He didn't feel anything other than stuffing... "I'm glad you like it Momoi-san. Would you like the fish too?"

The pinkette hummed, "No that's fine. I wouldn't be able to care for it." That's why she and Aomine didn't take the fishes back in high school.

"Okay. I'll keep it then. Maybe I can keep it longer than a few days this time." Every time he got a fish from the festival, it usually died in a few days. "Anyway, would you like to play another game? Or are you hungry? I can buy us some food if you'd like and we could sit down and chat."

"That sounds good." Momoi happily nodded with a smile, "We have so much to talk about." She wanted to catch up after all these years of not seeing the other after all.

* * *

 **Author notes**

* * *

 **KurokoTetsuya101:** I'm soooo sorry everyone but because I'm so tired, I won't be able to post a review again. Maybe I'll edit on it tomorrow (but judging on my last week's review, I probably won't have time ;3;) I'm just so busy and tired lately... I have so many presentations and exams that it's unbelievable. I do read your reviews though and I just want to say please don't take this story seriously. If you've experienced cheating in the past, please just... Think of this story as just story. We really didn't mean to offend anyone. This is just for entertainment and it's 100% not real. Please just see it as fiction if you could. Thank you and see you next week!

 **The Lucky Bell:** *No note*

 **This story is updated weekly.**


	11. Already too late

**WARNING! If you don't like yaoi (boy x boy) then please don't read this.**

 **Kuroko no Basuke as well as the cover image used for this story both belong to their respective owners.**

 **This is a roleplay story done by KurokoTetsuya101 and The Lucky Bell.**

* * *

 **Chapter 11 - Already too late**

* * *

"That sounds good." Momoi happily nodded with a smile, "We have so much to talk about." She wanted to catch up after all these years of not seeing the other after all.

As the two made their way to the food stands, they noticed Murasakibara walking along the crowd, carrying a handful of festival sweets... "Ah~ Kuro-chin~ Are you going to eat~?"

"We were just on our way to get food actually... I see you're all set with snacks." Kuroko smiled in amusement. "Would you like to join us Murasakibara-kun?"

"Hmmm~ Okay~" More snacks will never hurt and so the purple head decided to join the two. They made their way to various stands, buying food before deciding to sit down on some chairs and a table. Luckily the festival even prepared this, knowing people would need to eat their food somewhere.

"I see that you didn't lose your love for vanilla Tetsu-kun." Momoi smiled, seeing all the vanilla flavored items that Kuroko bought.

"It's something that cannot be broken, even by Akashi-kun." Kuroko grinned, feeling proud that nothing had stopped his addic- ahem, love for vanilla. "So, what would you like to talk about?" He asked Momoi then looked at Murasakibara. "What about you?"

"Ehh~ Nothing in particular~" Murasakibara just wanted to eat his snacks in peace.

"It's a bit strange when you say it like that Tetsu-kun. Let's just go with the flow." They're not in an interrogation after all, plus Momoi didn't want to evoke a sense of guilt in Kuroko for leaving... "So I heard that you became a psychiatrist. What do you specialize in?" Momoi curiously asked.

"Uh... people with... couple or love troubles." Kuroko explained. "People who want to break up or get back together, or maybe people who can't reveal their feelings or share them too much, anything to do with that. It's hard sometimes but I like helping people..."

So couple problems, huh? "Why do you do that in particular?" She couldn't help but ask.

"...I keep telling Akashi-kun it's not this reason but... I think our break up had a lot to do with it..." Kuroko shrugged. "I just didn't want anyone else feeling like we did when he split..."

"I see." Their break-up must have affected Kuroko as much as it did Akashi, although in a different sense. She wanted to ask why they broke up but... didn't know if she could... "You're really kind, helping others like this. I'm sure that there are many patients who are thankful for your help."

"Yes, although I won't see any of them until after my vacation." Kuroko said. "I hope they'll do okay without any sessions with me."

"Hmmm~" Murasakibara chewed on his food, interrupting them for a second.

"Aren't there other doctors who can take care of them?" Momoi asked in concern.

Kuroko nodded, "But usually their cases are similar to mine so... I feel like I could help them better. Since I understand what they're going through, you know?" Kuroko shrugged. "I just want to help them, that's all."

Because they went through the same thing... Momoi placed her hand on Kuroko's shoulder, "I'm sure they'll be fine. Don't worry Tetsu-kun, a week will pass in a second, you'll see."

"I hope so." Kuroko sighed then smiled. "Anyway, how about you, Momoi-san? What about your job?"

"Me?" She moved her hand away, "I've told you that I've become a journalist right? I do many interviews with celebrities and such but I don't find it as fascinating as basketball. Analysing players to estimate the probability of victory and increase it. I've enjoyed doing that but now, I only search for gossip on celebrities. It's not like I care about what they do either." She was somewhat happy with the job since she can still use her research skills but... not in a way she wanted to.

"I see... I wish I could help you in some way." Kuroko took Momoi's hand as she pulled it away. "Have you ever interviewed Kise-kun then? I'm sure that would have been... fun." Or annoying, depending on who it is.

"Ki-chan?" Why Kise though? Because he's a model? "I didn't."

"Really? Why not request to interview him then? It'll be different than interviewing any other celebrity." Kuroko suggested with a smile. "And you two could talk normally and just relax."

He was right! "I'll do that then." Momoi nodded, "And I have to interview Tetsu-kun as well, maybe Akashi-kun too." Kuroko's medical comments could turn into an article while Akashi's reputation speaks for itself. There will surely be readers who will want to read about them! "Thank you for the idea Tetsu-kun. Then when we come back, I'll be sure to interview you all."

"Alright. That sounds great." Kuroko said. "I can't wait. I'm sure it'll be fun. But for now, let's focus on our vacation. Oh, and our food. We only have so much time until the fireworks after all."

"Hai~ Will you eat all of your food Kuro-chin~? Do you need help~?"

"I-I can manage." Kuroko pouted. "But if I can't, I'll tell you, Murasakibara-kun."

"Okay~" Murasakibara said before continuing eating his own food. It was amazing just how much one person could eat, a complete opposite to Kuroko who has very small portions.

The three ate and once they were done, Kuroko did give Murasakibara his leftovers. He couldn't finish everything after all... Afterwards, they headed to the open area where the fireworks would be held to meet up with everyone. They made it to the said place, seeing a crowd gather to sit on the grass. Most people were wearing a yukata so it was a nice sight to see.

"Kurokocchi!" Then they heard a familiar sound nearing until finally, the said blonde clung onto Kuroko tightly, "I was looking for you-ssu! Where were you?"

"Oh... Kise-kun." Kuroko greeted. If Kise was already here, he wondered where the others are. He wanted to see the fireworks with Akashi too... "We played a game then sat down to eat and chat for a while. What did you decide to do?"

"Ehhh! I was running after Aominecchi but then I lost him! I was trying to find him but then I got lost! i tried to find anybody else but only ran into Midorimacchi... so mean, he used me to get his lucky item!" Kise whined, leaning onto Kuroko for comfort.

"Used you?" Momoi curiously asked.

Kise nodded, "I had to sit on a chair and then he had to shoot the target! If he hit then I'd be dropped into the small pool of water." But if Midorima had to shoot... Oh... Kise was wearing new clothes, not the yukata he came in.

"Help me Kurokocchi! You're my solace!" Kuroko always comforts him at times like these.

"I see..." It was just like them. The thought made him smile. Everyone was still the same in one way or another... "It's alright Kise-kun, I'm sure you'll get revenge one day."

"Revenge-ssu?" The other tilted his head to the side, "I never thought Kurokocchi would say such a thing!" He clang to Kuroko closer, "My pure Kurokocchi can't be infected by such words! That must be Akashicchi's fault!"

"Whose fault is it Ryouta?" A malicious voice asked, making the blonde shiver before turning around while still holding the bluenette, "N-Nobody's fault!" He quickly replied, spotting both Akashi and Midorima arrive. The green head proudly carrying the tiger plush in his arms.

Kuroko chuckled a little before gently making Kise let go. "It'll be alright Kise-kun. I'll tell Akashi-kun to go easy on you." He teased before walking off to talk to said redhead. "How was it, Akashi-kun? What did you do? Did you play any games?" He asked curiously. He really hoped Akashi had fun.

"I did and I won." He moved to the side so that Kuroko could see the huge bag he was pulling behind him. The bag was huge and had many items within! Actually, it was attracting more attention than it should, everyone tilting their heads to look as they were passing by. If the festival was keeping a record of who won the most prizes, then Akashi would be on the number one spot!

"This is all for you." The redhead smirked, turning to Kuroko, "I couldn't settle on one prize only and so I decided that winning them all would be more suitable." Oh those poor men behind the counters... left without a single prize to give on the shelves...

"A-All of them?!" Kuroko shouted in surprise as he stared at the huge bag. All of them... for him? "A-Akashi-kun... You didn't have to..." All he got for Momoi was a plush... He looked bad now!

"Nonsense, of course I had to. They're for none other than you after all." He said with a smirk as the rest looked at the huge bag. They didn't know if they should admire it or look at it in wonder...

"Tetsu! I'm- Whoa! What's this?" Aomine stopped to stare at the huge bag.

"Mine apparently." Kuroko sighed. "We should all sit down soon. The fireworks are going to start soon. And I kind of want to see everything Akashi-kun got me..."

"O-Oh... Okay." Aomine nodded, "I guess that's expected of Akashi." He only knows how to win after all, "Good luck Kurokocchi, I'll be rooting for you." Kise encouraged the bluenette who had to get through all these things. Meanwhile Momoi tightly hugged her teddybear with a smile. Quantity didn't matter at all but the feelings that are attached to the said object. In her case, she was more than content with the plush she received from Kuroko, "Let's go Tetsu-kun."

The group slowly began searching for a spot to sit at. Eventually did they find a place with a nice overview of the field. From here, they'll surely see all of the fireworks, "This will do." Akashi told everyone as they all sat down.

They all sat down and relaxed, waiting for the fireworks to start. In the meantime, they conversed (mainly argued, because that was just how they were) as they waited. Kuroko sat close to Akashi as he attempted to go through the huge bag of prizes. "Just how many people did you put out of business to get me all of these?" He sighed. "You're so hopeless Akashi-kun."

"You make it sound as if it's my fault." He leaned against Kuroko, "It's their fault for making their games too easy. It's no challenge at all." As he was walking by the stands, the owners prayed in hopes that Akashi would pass them, although the cruel truth was that he stopped by them all, "Although I do find the bag too small. If it's for you, it should be much bigger in size."

"No no, this is good enough." Kuroko insisted. "Really, it's too much." He smiled to Akashi as he clung to a plush Akashi got him. "I'm just happy to be here with you and everyone else..." All of his old friends... He was still with them. It was like a miracle. He was so glad to be able to hang out with them all again.

"Kurokocchi look!" The said bluenette tilted his head to the side when he was called, "I got you some chocolate. It's vanil-"

"Move blondie!" And soon Kise was pushed aside, "Oi Tetsu, I found this milkshake stand so I got you this." Aomine raised up a bottle of vanilla milkshake.

"Ehhh!"

"What is it Satsuki!?"

"What do you mean 'What is it'!? You got Tetsu-kun a milkshake! That's not fair!" Since she was with him, she couldn't get him anything!

"Ehh~ Too bad~" Aomine smirked as Momoi pouted.

"Hmm~ Here Kuro-chin~" Murasakibara placed some of his candy in Kuroko's lap, "I tried to save you some of the candies I got~" And all of a sudden, Kuroko's bag of presents turned out to be much bigger...

Midorima ruffled through his pocket as well, taking out a keychain with a small piglet plush on it, "It cannot be helped. Since you fall into trouble easily, I got you your lucky item for tomorrow, a pig plush."

"Ah! Midorin! That's cute!"

"A pig? Why would Tetsu need that?"

"It's a lucky item nanodayo!"

Kuroko looked between all of his friends, surprised by the amount gifts. Even when they were all out having fun at the festival, they thought of him... He didn't deserve such good friends... After he left them for so many years. They were the kindest friends anyone could ever ask for. "...Thank you, everyone..." He could feel his eyes water with emotion. To spend the festival together like old times... It was the best thing Kuroko could ask for. "I'm so glad we can be like this again..."

Akashi moved to embrace the bluenette gently, holding him in his arms, "And we're more than happy that you're here with us." They made it their goal to find Kuroko one day but fate seemed to have different plans. Kuroko was not with them again and with that, the group was complete.

"Don't cry Kuro-chin~ Do you want some more candy~?"

"I can't bare to see my solace cry..." Kise wished he could embrace the other again but that wouldn't be a good idea since he was already held by Akashi.

"S-Sorry... I'm not sad... I'm just so happy..." Before Kuroko could continue, an explosion went off into the sky. Everyone looked up to see the beautiful colors fill the sky. The fireworks have started.

Kuroko leaned against Akashi with a small smile. He wished he had a camera to take a picture of this moment. He'd keep and cherish that picture forever. "Thank you for thinking of this, Akashi-kun. About the hot springs and everything..." He whispered.

A smile appeared on the redhead's face, "Anything for you Tetsuya." He leaned closer, embracing the other as they watched the fireworks in each other's arms. The warmth beside them and the many different colors in the sky made them all appreciate what they have. Loneliness is hard to bear but when you have friends by your side that will help you through your troubles, the future suddenly looks much brighter.

The fireworks were great, and everyone loved them. It was nice to take off work and live life a little sometimes. Especially with friends and close ones. Especially since at times like these, Akashi always gave him the sweetest kisses.

Sadly all good things come to an end. It was time to head home since the festival has ended. Many people and booths were packing up, readying to go. The group did the same, although the only thing they had to really carry was the bag Akashi had for Kuroko. Murasakibara carried that so everything was all figured out as they walked back to the hot springs.

"I really liked the fireworks that made the shapes. Those were pretty cool." Kuroko commented happily. They were still talking about the fireworks. It was hard to forget after all.

"And the ones that split in half as well! Especially the blue ones!" Momoi couldn't take her mind off those flashes of color. They were so beautiful when mixed together and choreographed in a manner that would make them catch the eye of the people.

"It wasn't that bad." Aomine admitted.

"It was amazing! We should definitely go again next year!" Kise cheered as well, the group now walking beside a street, although now that they were beside residential houses and near their hotel, the group could see two dogs running around on the other side. It was a black and white husky running after a poodle, as if he was aiming to catch it.

"Is that... Nigou and Makkachin?" Kuroko asked with surprise. They must've went out to play as Nigou waited for his owners. Aww, it was so cute! However Kuroko didn't like that they were close to the road... "I should go get them." He said to the group. "They're probably having too much fun to hear me call anyway."

With a nod from Akashi and the group, Kuroko quickly crossed the street and walked towards the dogs. It was so cute how they were so distracted by their playing. "Nigou! Come on, we're back! Let's come inside with Makkachin."

"Woof!" The husky barked happily, licking the poodle's ears as he did.

"I'll help you out Tetsu!"

"Me too!"

Kise and Aomine followed since they're not the types who just watch. Aomine got a hold of Nigou who happily sat down and wiggled his tail. However, the same couldn't be said for Makkachin...

"H-Hey! Stay still! I want to help you!" Kise cried out as he tried to keep the poodle still. Makkachin was startled and so he began moving around to try and get out of Kise's grasp. It managed to escape, running towards the rest of the group in an attempt to escape.

"Ah! It's running away!" Momoi looked at the running poodle in surprise before it his a leg, making it fall on it's back.

"Good puppy~" Murasakibara who the poodle ran into scared the poor dog, making it get up and run again.

A chase had began as the group and even Nigou ran after the poor, startled poodle. It was then that Akashi noticed a jet-black van that had been parked start up.

"Makkachin! Don't worry, they won't hurt you!" Kuroko called out as they followed the poodle. Oh boy, he hoped the owners didn't get mad at them for startling their dog!

It was still kind of adorable how even Nigou was helping catch Makkachin. Kuroko smiled slightly before focusing on the poodle. When the poodle turned the corner, Kuroko quickly followed.

But something wasn't right... Akashi could hear the sound of a car but couldn't see any lights in sight. It was nearing but with no lights, he couldn't tell where it was coming from. No... "Tetsuya!" He called out but as he did, it was already too late.

Kuroko who had turned the corner first, was hit by the jet black van Akashi had seen starting up before. The vehicle was as dark as it can be, having it's lights turned off to hide the horror that was unfolding before them...

Kuroko's body flew before them, their eyes widening as time slowed, seeing red blood spill before them... tick... tock... Then finally Kuroko landed on the ground while the van continued on its way, speeding away to escape from the scene of the crime. At this time, however, none of them cared. All they could do was stand in place, horrified by the sight before them...

"Tetsuya!" A loud scream resonated throughout the entire village, a cry of the horrendous tragedy that had just occurred.

 _...Beep..._

 _...Beep..._

 _...Beep..._

 _...Beep..._

"Quickly! Get him into the emergency room! We don't have much time!"

"What is his condition!? Will he survive!?"

"Sir! Pease step away! We can't guarantee his recovery if you don't!"

"No! I have to stay by his side!"

"Hurry!"

Bam! The door of the operating room opened and then closed. Red light was lit up above the entrance, a sign showing that an operation was in process. Akashi stared at the red light, along with the words 'Operation in process' that were written in bright light color.

All he could do was stare, his eyes unwaveringly glued onto the red sign.

The others were close behind Akashi, yet no one knew what to say. What should they say? What could they say about their friend getting ran over? They were all just as shocked as Akashi. Their friend got into a hit and run...

Kise decided to approach the redhead first. He hesitated before gently touching his shoulder. "I-It'll be alright Akashicchi! Kurokocchi is in good hands! I-I mean, there wasn't... _that_ much blood..."

Blood? Red blood... it spilled all over... It was as if everything was covered by that crimson color... Just like the colour of this sign, it was red as well. Akashi's world... was it turning crimson red?

The redhead didn't respond at all, standing with his head still tilted upwards. There was silence before Aomine took a few steps forward, moving Kise's arm gently from Akashi's shoulder. He shook his head as a way to tell Kise that it was a bad idea. All they could do now is wait and look up at those frightening words, 'Operation in process'.

A lot of time has passed, nearly two hours actually, since Kuroko was taken into the emergency room. It was getting late but no one wanted to leave. Not when Kuroko was in the hospital, his condition unknown to the group as of right now.

So when the doctor finally exited the operation room, the group jumped up quickly, nearly startling the older man.

"How is Kurokocchi?!" Kise asked just as everyone else was. They had to know! Was Kuroko okay? Was he still alive?

"Now now, your friend is in a stable condition now... It was a bit difficult, but we managed to keep him alive. We were just in time." The doctor explained before noticing the redhead from before who didn't want to leave the patient's side beforehand. "Don't worry, we're moving your friend to his own room, but no one is allowed in yet since he just came out of an operation."

Kuroko would live? Those words gave Akashi some relief, although it wasn't much. He looked up at the man, approaching him before grabbing his shirt, "What do you mean by 'It was a bit difficult'? 'We managed to keep him alive'?" His tone was dangerously low, "Don't talk so lightly about his life you lowlife."

"A-Akashi!" Aomine and Kise intervened, separating the redhead from the doctor. The last thing they expected was for Akashi to attack him like this!

"Calm down Aka-chin, Kuro-chin is safe now." Unlike his usual lazy tone, Murasakibara's voice was serious. He helped Aomine and Kise separate the redhead from the doctor.

"Akashicchi, he still helped Kurokocchi!" Kise told the redhead, hoping to change his views on the doctor.

The doctor had been surprised by the reaction but he wasn't angered by it. It wasn't uncommon to receive this kind of reaction. "I apologize if I came off as uncaring..." It was late so everyone was tired after all. "We'll keep him monitored all throughout the night to make sure stays stable. Is that alright with you?" He asked Akashi. "If his condition gets better, you'll be able to visit him soon."

That 'soon' isn't soon enough! He needs to be by Kuroko's side, "Take me to him, I'll stay with him." Akashi's voice was unwavering as he stared at the doctor with determined eyes, not willing to take a 'no' for an answer.

Momoi squeezed the teddy bear that Kuroko had won for her close to her chest, afraid of what will happen next.

The doctor was obviously hesitant. They weren't supposed to let other than the hospital staff near the patient after an operation, but he already knew this man was stubborn and desperate. "...Only if you do not touch the patient or any of the equipment that could make his condition worse."

"Of course, I'm not a fool to do such a thing." He'd never do anything to worsen Kuroko's condition. He'd rather kill himself than do it.

"How about us doc? Can we come with him?" Aomine asked before Midorima spoke up, answering for the doctor, "Nobody else is allowed inside. Those are the hospital rules we all have to abide with." He glanced at his colleague, "Would you be willing to share Kuroko Tetsuya's file with me? I'm an old friend so I would like to be assigned to monitor his health."

"Yes, of course." This was the hospital Midorima worked at after all. He was supposed to be off today because of the vacation, but things obviously didn't turn out well. "Let me lead you two to Kuroko's room while I give you the details."

"So we can't come?" Kise asked with a frown. They wanted to make sure Kuroko was okay too! But the rules said they couldn't. "Watch over Kurokocchi for us..." He said to Akashi and Midorima.

It fell deaf on Akashi's ears but Midorima heard him, nodding as they walked away. The group watched in worry, not knowing what they could do at a time like this. Kuroko was in an unstable condition, not knowing if he'll make it... Of course all of them had to stay, and so, they decided to go with Akashi and Midorima, if anything else just to sit in front of the door to be by the other's side.

Luckily the operation room had two doors so the doctors had already taken Kuroko to his room another way, out of the sight of the public. Akashi and the two doctors went to another floor until finally ceasing their walk to stand before a door. Akashi's eyes narrowed at a piece of paper that a nurse was holding in her hand. A nametag that she was placing in front of the room to show whose room this was, Kuroko Tetsuya...

The doctor opened the door for the two so they could see how Kuroko was doing. Well... he's definitely looked better.

There were many bandages around his arms and some on his face. Who knows if there are anymore under the gown. They also noticed some kind of soft padding around Kuroko's chest...

"Most of the bandages are just to help the burns and scraps heal." By burns, the doctor means when Kuroko skidded when he hit the ground. "He has a severely sprained ankle but the worst of it was... the broken ribs. That's why we were in the room so long and Kuroko was in an unstable state. Broken ribs can be very dangerous for the lungs or any other organ near the chest. Like the heart."

Broken ribs, hands, legs... His entire body was in shatters. Akashi couldn't hold himself back, he needed to be by Kuroko's side. He approached the bed before looking down at the bluenette. His peacefully sleeping face bore scratches while the bandages hid the rest. Kuroko's chest was slowly going up and down, the only sign that he was still alive... His heart was still breathing.

"Tetsuya." Akashi kneeled down beside the bed, gently and carefully reaching out to hold Kuroko's hand. The warm touch was still here, although now it was as fragile as it's ever been. It was just like a light feather, placed on a surface and waiting for light wind to blow it away.

Midorima pushed up his glasses, closing his eyes for a minute before opening them again. It was his duty to care for patients, he couldn't let himself waver now, "Now that I've briefly went over the files, I would like to discuss future treatments you have planned. It would be best if we could discuss this in the office."

"Yes, of course..." It wouldn't be a good idea to talk about it in front of Akashi who was already this effected just by seeing Kuroko. He didn't need to hear all the possible treatments, good or bad, for the bluenette.

The two doctors quietly left the room but even though they did, Akashi didn't care at all. His eyes were on the love of his life who was laying down, defenseless and vulnerable. Kuroko seemed to be sleeping peacefully... "Tetsuya, I'm right by your side." He tightened his hold on the other's hand, although it was much, much weaker than ever before, "Are you dreaming? If so, I hope it's a good dream. One where this didn't happen..."

He lowered his head down, raising Kuroko's hand up to his forehead, "It happened in a split of a second and I was powerless to stop it. I wonder if I could have prevented it... somehow... someway..." Akashi remained still, a few sobs escaping him, as well as tears that rolled down his cheeks, "You promised, didn't you? That you would stay by my side. That you wouldn't leave me."

Akashi closed his eyes but no matter how much he tried, he couldn't stop his tears, "I'll be waiting for you so come back Tetsuya. I need you..."

The sadness and shock that was built up within was released, leaving Akashi alone in the room, holding onto Kuroko's hand as he cried, uncaring of who would hear him. Minutes passed by and soon morning became evening.

After the incident, Kuroko was rushed in to the Tokyo hospital because the hospital back at Hakone didn't have the necessary equipment or staff to deal with the severe injuries Kuroko had received. They had all flown in with a helicopter, not leaving Kuroko's side before he was taken into the operation room.

The incident had taken place at night and so Kuroko was operated on almost the entire night before the doctor came out in the morning. It had been a long treacherous day but what awaited them ahead was even more frightening. Akashi didn't even want to think about what would happen if... No, Kuroko had promised. He always keeps his promises... He'll come back to them and recover. Akashi believed it with his whole being.

Hours passed but ever since he had come in, Akashi didn't move an inch. He leaned his upper half of the body against the bed, waiting for any kind of miracle to happen. What if he left and Kuroko had woken up when he wasn't here? He can't have that. There's nowhere else he would rather be than right here, in this seat.

However, unbeknown to Akashi, there was another tall redhead who was frantically pacing through the hospital, searching for a certain patient, "I'm searching for Kuroko Tetsuya. Will you tell me where he is?" Kagami found the nearest nurse he spotted and approached her.

"Kuroko Tetsuya?" She questioned, the name seeming familiar. Working in a hospital was a little hard sometimes, especially with remembering all of the patient's. Especially new ones, which she assumed this one is judging by the panic this man was showing.

She checked a paper on his clipboard, which was a list of all new patients in the past few days. She searched for a Kuroko Tetsuya and soon enough she found one that was admitted last night. "Oh, he's close by on this floor. I could show you the way if you'd like?"

"Yes! E-Ehm... P-Please!" Kagami wanted to get to the other as fast as he could. When he heard the news from the mysterious phone call, he left everything and came running to the hospital. Who was it? That man who had called on the phone...

"Alright. Follow me." The nurse said before walking off, making sure Kagami was following. She led him to the patient's room and stood before it. "It says his condition is stable..." She commented, reading the small note by his name. "So I think you can go in. Just be careful."

"Thank you." Kagami walked up to the door, taking a deep breath before opening it. When he did, the sight before him more than surprised him. Kuroko was... he was... Kagami didn't even know how to describe it. He's never seen someone as injured as this.

Furthermore, there was one more person who was in the room. It was Kuroko's ex, Akashi Seijuro. After seeing him, Kagami's eyes quickly narrowed, "What are you doing here? What happened?" He asked as Akashi finally looked up. The face he revealed was nothing but pleasant. Although Kagami did notice that it was red as well, as if he had cried.

"What are you doing here?" Akashi's low voice was frightening enough to make Kagami shiver. Such anger... yet there was also something else within that voice...

"I came to my boyfriend's side. I had someone call me and tell me that Kuroko was being hospitalized and that I should quickly come. I didn't know if I should believe them but I'm glad I did." He took a step closer, Akashi narrowing his eyes as he did, sitting up.

"What happened?" Kagami managed to ask.

The room was dead silent, the two locked in a gaze that was conveying the messages within. Then Akashi finally turned to look down at Kuroko, breaking their eye contact, "Tetsuya was attacked."

"Attacked?" Kagami asked in startle, "By who?"

"I don't know." As of yet that is. When Kuroko wakes up, Akashi will venture out to find the one responsible and have them pay the price of trying to kill the love of his life.

"Che... I'll beat them up then!" How could Kuroko get attacked in the first place? "How did it happen? Weren't you there?" Kagami gave the other a 'look', as if saying that Akashi is responsible.

"I was there." And he saw everything, "When I said that Tetsuya was 'attacked', I didn't mean in a fight. He was hit by a black van."

Black van? Wait so was Kuroko attacked or did a car hit him? "That makes no sense. Are you making fun of me?" Was Akashi just teasing him? What did he mean?

Akashi placed his other hand over Kuroko's own, now both of his hands on Kuroko's one, "Tetsuya was hit by a van." Akashi emphasized every word he said, "And what I mean by 'he was attacked', is that this was staged. Someone had planed to hit him on purpose."

Kagami stood still for a while; processing the information he was told. Someone planned to hit Kuroko? But who would do that? Is that even true? "You're crazy. How can I believe anything you say?" For all Kagami knew, Akashi could be making everything up.

"I don't care what you make of it. The absolute truth is that Tetsuya is right here, in a coma." Nobody could say that is fake or untrue.

"Che..." Kagami clenched his fists, standing in place with his head lowered. What can he do? What should he do? He doesn't even know what happened yet alone how Kuroko is doing... Was Akashi involved somehow? How did he know that this was an attack? The mere thought was frightening...

Without warning the door suddenly opened, nearly startling the two redheads. Usually doctors and nurses knocked before entering so it wasn't one of those. However Akashi knew who it was immediately and he was definitely not pleased.

"Oh, he really is in bad shape like those doctors said." Yumiko commented as she closed the door behind her. She didn't look surprised to see Akashi there at all. As for Kagami... she didn't even look at him. "Oh, I didn't know you would be here~" She said but it was obvious she was being sarcastic.

"Get out." Akashi hissed with anger, making both Yumiko and Kagami flinch. Akashi's eyes were staring at the newcomer dangerously, hatred and anger visible within his mismatched eyes.

Kagami couldn't move for a bit but when he snapped out of it, he looked at the woman. She was wearing an expensive dress, jewellery and a branded bag. If Kagami had to guess then all of her clothing and accessories must have cost quite a bit... "Who are you?"

"Seijuuro's fiancé~" Yumiko claimed, ignoring Akashi's glare (as much as she could anyway). "I'm just here to see if his... "Friend" really was in the hospital. I just knew he'd be here too, so I came to get him." Meaning Akashi. But if that's true, how did she find out about Kuroko?

"How did you know Tetsuya was here? Who told you?" Akashi asked dangerously. Why was Yumiko here in the first place?

Yumiko looked over at Akashi then glanced over at Kuroko. "You shouldn't be worried about me. I heard from some doctors that he was in pretty bad shape. Said he might not make it and all that and there's not much they can do as for treatment."

"What!? What do you mean by that!?" Kagami immediately asked, almost jumping up. He did approach Yumiko though, looking down at her in panic. Akashi's eyes widened as well, his hand beginning to shake, "You're lying." That's who she is, lies to get what she wants.

"You'd think I'd lie about something like this?" Yumiko responded back to Akashi. "Even if he is practically a peasant... The doctors were saying things like he might not wake up and stuff. Like a deep coma."

"Peasant!?" Now Kagami was angered as well. She dares to call someone like Kuroko a 'peasant'? The Kuroko who wants to help others more than care about himself? "Take it back." Kagami demanded while Akashi stared down at the bluenette.

Kuroko wouldn't wake up? His eyes would never open again?

No... Akashi refused to admit it! Yumiko was lying! He knew she was! All she does is lie and yet... why is it that this time, he actually believes her? When it comes to Kuroko, why is it so hard to distinguish a lie? What if it's not? What if it's the truth?

Akashi's head began to spin, moving his hand to lean his forehead against it. Although he tried, his hands only increased in their shake, "That's a lie." He suddenly said, his voice losing the might it had in it when Yumiko and Kagami entered, "Lie... That's a lie... You're lying..." He repeated, more than anything to assure himself.

"Believe what you want." Yumiko shrugged. She looked over at Kagami before looking back at Akashi, ignoring the other redhead once more. Kagami was of no interest or importance to her.

"Perhaps you should just forget about him. He's probably not going to make it. Not if the doctors can't do anything about it." Yumiko suggested to Akashi. "Would you like me to take you home?"

Not going to make it...

Not going to make it...

No... No... No! Kuroko will live! Akashi knows it!

Akashi reached out with his shaking hands to take the nearest thing he could. He ended up grabbing a vase, throwing it between Yumiko and Kagami as it splattered into pieces with water splashing on them as well.

"Get out." Akashi's voice held no hesitation this time, being as venomous as it's ever been.

They both looked a little startled. They didn't expect Akashi to throw a vase at them after all.

"...You should go home and get sleep or something. You're acting dramatic." Yumiko told Akashi.

"Dramatic? Haha... Haha..." Akashi slowly let go of Kuroko's hand before standing up. His head was lowered so they couldn't see his face, although what they did see was that Akashi picked up an apple knife that was on the bedside table, "Liars have to be punished for running their mouths too much~" Akashi took a step towards the two, looking up at reveal his crazed face.

"W-What are you doing!? Drop that!" More than anything else, what if he hurts Kuroko!?

"What is happening in here!?" Suddenly the door opened again to reveal Midorima in his white coat along with nurses behind him. What they saw made them jump out of their skins, "Akashi calm down!" Midorima warned as he quickly approached the redhead, managing to knock the knife out of his hand.

"What's wrong Shintarou? You seem panicked."

"Of course I am! Why are you holding a knife!?

"Why?" Akashi tilted his head to look at Yumiko, "To kill her."

The room became quiet, everyone staring at the redhead. Midorima hesitated, not knowing what to do at a situation like this. Akashi right now... he returning back to how he was when Kuroko left in high school...

"Everyone out!" The doctor commanded.

With the doctor's orders, the nurses quickly went to Kagami and Yumiko to escort them out. They were too frightened to go near Akashi. They both left without a problem, although Kagami was very worried about Kuroko.

As for Yumiko... she didn't say a word. She too had been surprised by Akashi's actions. To throw things at them and pull a knife on them... Just how desperate was he to stay by Kuroko's side?

Oh well, that peasant will soon kick the bucket anyway. With that in mind, Yumiko quietly made her way out of the hospital. Time will be in her favor that she knew.

As Yumiko was leaving, Kagami remained in place, standing before the room in worry. They can't possibly let Akashi stay with Kuroko inside, right? What if that maniac does something to him? Kagami wouldn't allow that.

Inside, Midorima tried to calm the redhead down, "Akashi, Kuroko is not in a life threatening situation. Now we only have to wait for him to wake up."

"Tell me the truth Shintarou." Akashi looked up at the other with his sharp eyes, "Don't lie to me. Tell me the truth." Just because they were friends, there is a possibility of Midorima lying. Akashi had to take that into consideration as well.

"Lying? I would never do such a thing, you know that." Did Akashi lose it? He led the redhead to the chair he was previously sitting on. This is no good... Even Midorima was concerned... If Akashi is acting like he did back then, then what would he do if left alone with Kuroko?

It was hard to admit but... right now, he needed to stay by Kuroko's side. Separating them would only make Akashi go more insane. If he's taken away... Midorima didn't even want to imagine what he would do... but at the same time he was dangerous to Kuroko...

"Doctor, what should we do?" A nurse had come in, looking up at Midorima for his orders. The said green head remained still, thinking of his next course of action. It wouldn't happen... Akashi would never hurt Kuroko.

"Let him stay but I don't want anyone else entering, especially those two individuals." Meaning Kagami and Yumiko.

"But doctor..."

"Trust me, it's for the best." He assured the nurse who nodded, walking out of the room. Midorma stood in place, looking down at Akashi. It would be better to take out any sharp objects with which he could potentially hurt himself. He did just that before placing his arm on Akashi's shoulder, "Kuroko will recover, that I can promise." He left his parting words before making his way out of the room.

Now that Midorima left and the room was cleaned, Akashi leaned his upper body against the bed again, moving to hold Kuroko's hand gently. He wished he could hold it tighter but even that was something Akashi didn't want to risk doing, "Tetsuya... They left, I made them leave. Was that the correct thing to do? I had to protect you after all."

A small smile appeared on Akashi's face, "You don't have to worry, I'll be by your side... always. Even if you sleep for years, I'll still be here beside you." He tightened his hold on Kuroko's hand just a little, "You'll wake up. I know you will, isn't that right?" His eyes looked at Kuroko's closed ones, waiting for an answer that will not come.

Akashi leaned his head down, holding Kuroko's hand with both of his, "Please wake up Tetsuya. I need you." But no matter how much be begged, those wishes wouldn't be heard.

The door to Kuroko's room closed as Midorima came out, and as soon as he did, he was met with Kagami, "You can't leave him inside. Are you insane?" Kagami couldn't believe that a doctor would leave their wounded patient with a crazed maniac!

"Akashi won't harm him. I can guarantee that." The doctor pushed up his glasses but Kagami found his words surreal, "How can you say that? How can you be so sure?" After what just happened, how could he still have such faith in the other?

Midorima hesitated, holding his hand on his glasses to hide his face. He wasn't sure but... somehow he felt that Akashi wouldn't do anything... It was a gamble he took, "I just am. If anything happens, I will take responsibility." He promised while Kagami's brow rose. He could sense the determination Midorima had but it still puzzled him...

"I assume that you're Kuroko's friend? Come with me." Midorima began making his leave but Kagami stood in place. Should he leave Kuroko alone? With Akashi inside... he shook his head, following Midorima. If he was in this situation, Kagami was sure that Kuroko would do what's best for everyone and that is exactly what Kagami decided to do.

Hours passed by since the incident but even then, Akashi didn't move a muscle. The room was dead silent with the only sound that could be heard being Kuroko's pulse on the device above him.

 _Beep..._

 _Beep..._

 _Beep..._

Thoughts ran through Akashi's mind as he was sitting beside the unconscious bluenette. He looked down at the other's closed eyes as if expecting them to open any second now. However, that wasn't the case... they were closed and showed no signs of opening...

Akashi slightly moved away, leaving the touch of Kuroko's hand. He wasn't waking up. Could it be that Yumiko was right? Is it possible that Kuroko won't make it? No... That can't be... Without Kuroko, what will he do? How will he go on? The future up ahead seemed to be so grey... The only light he had... had now gone...

Now that he thought about it, what is the point of even going on? If he can't be with Kuroko, then he'll join him on the other side. Akashi looked around, searching for anything sharp. When he spotted a piece of broken glass on the floor, the redhead reached out to grab it. Once he did, he sat back down on his chair.

"You won't open your eyes... am I right? Even though I beg for it, it won't happen, just like when you left me before." Akashi raised up the glass to cut his hand, uncaring if it hurt him, "You were too perfect for this world and that's why you left it... your smile and kindness were incomparable to anyone. You were... My everything... Now with you gone, I can't go on."

Once he pushed the glass far enough, he took it out, leaving the palm of his hand covered with blood. Next he raised it up to his neck, aiming for the scar that was already there; "If you won't come back to me then I'll join you on the other side." He said before he pushed the glass into his scar, trying to cut it open, "We'll be together again... I swear it."

Akashi smiled but even though he did, the pain from cutting himself made him clench his fist in pain. So painful... he couldn't take it but this was the only answer. In order to be with Kuroko again, this was what he needed to do, "Haha...Haha!" He laughed at himself as he pressed the glass harder against his skin.

"Sto..."

"It..."

Akashi paused as his eyes widened, immediately leaning against the bed to look down at Kuroko, "Tetsuya!?" This voice, it had to be Kuroko! But he wasn't moving at all... was Akashi imagining things?

"Stop..."

"It..."

Akashi could hear the soft voice but Kuroko's lips weren't moving at all. He gasped in pain, quickly moving his hands to place them on each side of his head. What was this? Why was the room suddenly beginning to spin? His head began to hurt as well...

"Stop it Akashi-kun."

Akashi's eyes widened as he was taken back to the past. He blinked, seeing Kuroko stand before him with a pout. The two were in what seemed to be a water park, surrounded by glass with all kinds of fish and water on the other side. He was holding a camera in his hand as well, that being the reason Kuroko was looking up at him.

* * *

 **Author notes**

* * *

 **KurokoTetsuya101:** First of all we would like to thank ShinseiShinwa and Voilz for reviewing the previous chapter. We would also like to apologise for not updating last week. The truth is that both Bell and I are going through some tough times and we just didn't have it in us to update. It didn't help that we only received one review at the time so that made us feel even worse. I know you may think that we're just making excuses but I promise that I'm telling the truth. Thank you so much ShinseiShinwa and Voliz for reviewing. It looks like you're the only ones who care enough about us... I'm sure there are some who forgot to review but plz if you can, plz review. Especially in these hard times... We hope you like the chapter and hopefully we'll see you next week with a new update. Bye.

 **The Lucky Bell:** Yeah, sorry for the late update... some stuff is going on and things are busy... end of the school year approaching and all that. Uh, sorry if this chapter is real dramatic or cliche. Just roll with it please. It's fiction, fanfiction, just let it happen. Also sorry if I don't put notes. My tAblet glitches all the time, don't know why.

 **This story is updated weekly.**


	12. I'll Try

**WARNING! If you don't like yaoi (boy x boy) then please don't read this.**

 **Kuroko no Basuke as well as the cover image used for this story both belong to their respective owners.**

 **This is a roleplay story done by KurokoTetsuya101 and The Lucky Bell.**

* * *

 **Chapter 12 - I'll Try**

* * *

"Stop it Akashi-kun."

Akashi's eyes widened as he was taken back to the past. He blinked, seeing Kuroko stand before him with a pout. The two were in what seemed to be a water park, surrounded by glass with all kinds of fish and water on the other side. He was holding a camera in his hand as well, that being the reason Kuroko was looking up at him.

"A little flash won't hurt them Tetsuya. I'm sure that the fish are used to people taking pictures of them." He assured the other.

"Still, just because other people do it doesn't mean it's fine." Kuroko continued to pout. "I can't believe we've been arguing about this for the past ten minutes... We haven't even gone swimming yet!" He smiled to show he wasn't mad at all though.

Since they ate before coming to the water park, they decided to go to the small aquarium in the park first. It wasn't good to swim after eating after all. But they only got through a little bit of the aquarium before this small 'argument' sparked.

"How rude. Just because I want to preserve this precious memory... Tetsuya is so cruel~" Akashi teased back but soon approached the other to stand beside him, pointing the camera at them, "Then you wouldn't mind if it's a picture of the two of us, correct?"

Kuroko did a fake gasp. "So even the Akashi Seijuuro likes to take selfies? Who would've thought." He turned his head to playfully smirk at the redhead.

"Of course I do, if you are with me of course~" A plain boring picture of himself really is meaningless but when it's a picture of him and his love, then it's worth keeping. Akashi quickly tilted his head towards Kuroko, placing a chaste kiss on his cheek before he took a picture. Once the flash went off, he smirked at the other, "I'll be sure to frame this photo."

"No, don't frame it. That's embarrassing." Kuroko said with a frown. What was he, his mother? Always wanted to preserve every picture?

Akashi closed one of his eyes, "Then what would you be willing to give me? In order for me not to frame it." He curiously waited for an answer.

Kuroko hesitated, trying to think of something that would convince Akashi not to do it. "Um... give me some offers... what do you want in return?"

The redhead hummed, "A kiss." He was quick to say.

"How did I know?" Kuroko sighed but complied nonetheless. He leaned in to give him a small kiss on the cheek. "You didn't say where~"

Akashi quickly frowned, "That's not what I wanted love. You know very well what it is." He teased before taking Kuroko's hand, leading him out of the public eye. Once they were a bit more hidden, Akashi looked down at the other, "I know my Tetsuya is shy so this should be better."

"I-I don't know what you want." Kuroko feigned innocence as he glanced away. "Someone could still see us..."

"Then let them see." Akashi placed his fingers under Kuroko's chin to make him look up, "I'm more than proud to be kissing someone as attractive as you. It's bad enough that I need to hide that honour for my shy love."

Kuroko felt his face heat up at the compliment. "...Then why don't you kiss me instead? Don't let me initiate it..." What if he messed up somehow?

How cute. Without any hesitation, Akashi leaned in to kiss the other eagerly. The kiss was as gentle as it could ever be but it was deep at the same time, however, not to a point where it would be uncomfortable. Surprisingly it was relaxing and pleasurable at the same time. Ah... If only they could carry on like this for a bit more. That, however, was not allowed by their lungs which needed air.

They parted while panting, leaning on each other's foreheads, "Simply amazing." Akashi remarked the kiss.

"Yeah... Although I'm pretty sure I'm the better kisser between us." Kuroko joked, giving a soft laugh as he wrapped his arms around Akashi to keep him close.

The redhead smiled, "I can't argue with that." He returned the gesture, placing his hands on Kuroko's bare hips. Since they were in a water park, they were both wearing swimming suits, "Will you tell me your secret?"

"Nope. If I tell you, I won't be the best anymore." Kuroko teased. "Come on, we should get through the aquarium so we can go swim."

"Hasty." Akashi's smile widened. He didn't complain at all as he let the bluenette lead him to other parts of the aquarium. Per Kuroko's request, Akashi didn't take pictures of the fish, although he did sneak a photo or two of a certain someone.

After a bit, they soon found themselves at the end of the aquarium, coming out into the warm summer sun. It was their summer break of their second year in high school. By this time, Akashi and Kuroko were already openly dating. Although a year from now on... their relationship would break...

"Is there a particular slide you would like to go on Tetsuya?" Akashi asked while eyeing the so called 'Emperor slide' meant for those who welcomed any challenge.

Kuroko noticed the slide Akashi was looking at. Why the heck was it so tall?! "U-Um... probably not that one to be honest..." That was just too much!

"Then which one would you choose?" Let's see if Kuroko's choice was better than his.

"Um.." He looked around, trying to find any slide statement terrifying. "...That one?" He pointed to a small slide. One that only kids like 10 and under are going on...

Akashi stood in place, stunned... "That's a slide for children." Could it be that Kuroko was scared? How adorable~ "Even if you want to go on that, I doubt they would let you love. Why not come with me to the Emperor? I'm sure you'll enjoy it."

"N-No... it's too much." Kuroko frowned. "Why do they need to make slides that big? What do people need to prove?"

Akashi couldn't help but chuckle, "Nothing at all, it's just for fun." He took Kuroko's hand should the other try to escape, "Now then, are you ready love?" He teased while pulling the other towards the slide.

Much like a kid, Kuroko dragged his feet, trying to stay away from the slide Akashi was pulling him to. "W-We're going to be too high up. It's too high-"

"Don't be childish Tetsuya. This slide is made for you, it's practically calling for you~" There's no way Kuroko was getting out of this one.

"N-No way, it's not made for me." Kuroko insisted, looking around to find something to help him out. "Oh! But m-maybe a guy like that is!" He pointed to a person in the distance who had a build similar to Aomine's. "He looks... very strong and everything. Maybe even my ideal type?" He teased Akashi.

The redhead immediately stopped in his tracks, turning to look at Kuroko and then the man he pointed to, "What are you trying to say by that Tetsuya?"

Ah, they stopped! "Oh nothing... just that I think I like the looks of strong guys, that's all..." Kuroko smiled.

Strong guys? "Are you saying I'm not strong enough?"

Kuroko didn't answer and just took a glance around before pointing to another person. "Oh, and he has nice hair..." He spotted another person and brought Akashi's attention towards him. "That one looks nice too~ Man, it's like this park is perfect for finding your ideal partner."

Ideal partner!? The last time Akashi remembered, they were an ideal pair! "I see." Akashi let go of Kuroko, folding his arms, "Who is your ideal partner then?" He asked but his jealousy could clearly be seen all over his face. Kuroko couldn't help but find it cute.

"Well..." Kuroko pretended to think. "He has to be kind... and maybe smart, but he doesn't have to be. He has to be very caring, and he needs to spoil me, but not too much."

He smiled as he finally looked at Akashi. "He definitely needs to be handsome." That was obviously just a joke since looks didn't matter to Kuroko. "And... he'll need red hair to catch my attention. Also, he has to have the last name "Akashi" because Tetsuya Akashi sounds really nice."

The other quickly looked down at Kuroko in confusion. He blinked while going over Kuroko's words. Aha... Now he sees how it is. He approached the other before capturing his lips into a kiss, more than surprising him. Although the said action attracted onlookers as well.

Kuroko made a noise of surprise, his hands going to Akashi's shoulders. He didn't mind the kiss of course but once he saw people were looking, he gently pushed Akashi away. "A-Akashi-kun! We're in public!..."

"So?" The redhead asked with an uncaring face, "Didn't I say that I'm honoured to have the privilege to kiss you? Too bad~ I don't know where you were looking but I already found the most idea partner for myself~" He teased while some people stooped in place to watch. It was unusual to see two males kissing like this...

Akashi noticed their stares as well by now but he didn't mind at all. On contrary, he welcomed the attention, "Were you all mesmerised?" Akashi raised his voice, speaking to the crowd, "This here is my boyfriend Tetsuya, and mind you all he's a great kisser."

The people around stared in surprise, although some blushes appeared as well, "I hope nobody here gets jealous too much. Now if you'll excuse us." Akashi took Kuroko's hand in his while the crowd watched. Then as the two lovers left, the crowd began to squeal in excitement.

"Kyaaa! They're so cute!"

"I can't believe they kissed! It's a dream come true!"

Akashi smirked as he listened to their remarks.

Meanwhile Kuroko was the opposite of Akashi. He couldn't believe Akashi just said all those things! And the things the crowd was saying... at least it wasn't bad...

"H-How could you say all that with no trouble? Aren't you afraid of what people would think?" Not to mention he out right told a crowd he was a good kisser!

"Don't be silly Tetsuya, of course I have no reason to hide my relationship with you. I'm not afraid to speak up or kiss you in public because I love you. In fact, I would like everyone here to know that you're with me because that way they won't be able to steal you away." He teased, making his way up the stairs towards the slide, "If you concern yourself with the thoughts of others, then you'll be unable to live your life fully. Besides~ You did say that you were a better kisser then me~ I thought I'd share that with others as well~"

"T-They didn't need to know! You're my boyfriend, not them." Kuroko sighed, looking away from Akashi. Once he did, he realised where they were going. "Akashi-kun... Where are we going? Cause we're definitely not going to that emperor slide..."

"My~ Are you certain Tetsuya? I'm pretty sure this stairway leads to that very slide." But Akashi wasn't stopping, continuing to pull Kuroko up, "I promise that you'll love it. In fact, how about we make a deal? If you hate it, then I'll do anything you say, however, if you do like it in the end then I win."

"But I won't like it! It's too high up! What if something goes wrong? What if we fall?" Kuroko asked, desperate not to go up. "What will you even win out of our deal?"

"Your smile." It was all Akashi wanted to see, "And nothing will happen to you, I swear it. Will you trust me Tetsuya?"

Kuroko didn't expect that response... He looked down, heaved a sigh, then slowly nodded. "Fine... I'll ride it once!"

"Thank you." Akashi smiled as the two slowly reached the top. Although when they did, Kuroko noticed just how high the slide was. Perhaps this was a bad idea after all...

"Evening customers!" A worker approached them, preparing a floatable seat for the two of them. Luckily the seat was meant for two people so Akashi and Kuroko can slide down together, "Would you like to sit at the front?" Akashi asked.

"...N-No. You sit in the front." Kuroko insisted, refusing to move any closer to the seat until Akashi moved. "You can take on all the water..."

The redhead smirked in amusement, "Alright." He didn't complain though as he moved to sit on the front seat, looking back at Kuroko as he waited for the other to get on as well.

"...Do I have to get on?" Kuroko asked but gave in anyway. He slowly got on behind Akashi with a pout. "I swear, if anything happens..."

"Nothing will happen." Akashi assured, "Did you know that if you worry like this, then you'll get wrinkles much quicker?" He teased as the two waited to be let onto the slide. The light which was placed above was still red, indicating that someone else was sliding down. Once they pass, it will be the couple's turn.

"I-I will not! Even if I did, it's all your fault." Kuroko said. He could feel his heart pounding in nervousness. He tightly wrapped his arms around Akashi. "You're making me look old faster..."

The redhead smirked, "You're as silly as ever." But in the end, Kuroko will be glad that he went, that Akashi can guarantee.

"Alright! Are you two ready?" The worker asked as the light turned green, signalling that the slide was free once again. Akashi didn't hesitate to nod, pushing the float forward before his lover could protest further. Now it was too late and the float gained on speed as they began going down. There was no turning back now!

"Akashi-kun!" Kuroko couldn't help but shout once they finally started going down the slide. Were they supposed to go this fast?! His grip on Akashi tightened and he buried his face into Akashi's bare back. How was this fun?!

The other placed his hand on Kuroko's own in assurance. Since they were going down quickly, Akashi couldn't say anything but the gesture said it all, "Look ahead Tetsuya!" He did manage to shout as the flow of the water slowly slowed down, surprising the two. They suddenly left the wide tunnel, going into what seemed like a large plate. They spun around, waiting for a large lion to devour them. Well, not literally but in order to go forward, they had to push themselves down into the lion's mouth which was the next tube.

"A lion?... That's pretty cool." Kuroko admitted quietly. He didn't know this was on the ride! Obviously it wasn't a real lion though, otherwise that would be the opposite of cool. "Do we gotta paddle? Let's go Akashi-kun!" He could handle this since it wasn't so fast.

Somebody seemed to be excited. Akashi began to paddle as well, now both of them moving towards the lion's mouth. Once they were near it, they heard the lion suddenly roar but in truth, it was just a sound effect. The two screamed but not in a way that they were frightened, not at all! On contrary, they were enjoying the slide!

Another surprise awaited them ahead and Akashi could see that light was coming through the tube. No... it was glass! Their floatable chair moved onto the glass as the water carried them. They could only stare in wonder down at their surroundings. It truly felt like they were flying on water!

Needless to say, the ride was absolutely amazing. Kuroko didn't think such a tall ride could be fun! He didn't even feel scared any more and when they reached the end, he was actually disappointed. "It's over already?" He asked as they floated to the bottom of the ride.

"It seems so." Akashi said as he tilted his head to the side to look at Kuroko, giving him the all knowing 'look', "I apologise if I'm mistaken love, but I did notice that someone was enjoying the ride~"

Kuroko looked away, knowing his face was starting to turn red. "I-I don't know what you mean... It was still scary..."

A smirk appeared on Akashi's face as he leaned back against Kuroko, "I agree, it was truly frightening. That's why we should never ride it again, what do you say?"

Kuroko didn't say anything for a moment. "... If you liked it... we can go on again. Only because you enjoyed it and I love you! I don't like it." He stubbornly claimed.

Oh how very cute~ Akashi leaned further so that his upper body was leaning against Kuroko's lap, looking up at his lover, "Why don't you admit it? You liked it, I know it." His smirk widened, "You have nothing to lose if you do, after all, all I wanted was for you to smile."

Ugh, how did Akashi always know everything? "B-But... it was still scary!... But I guess I did enjoy some parts... only a few!" He admitted.

"I see. I'm glad you liked it." He closed his eyes for a bit before opening them again, "I still win though." He wanted to make that clear, teasing the other as he sat up again.

Kuroko gave a huff of annoyance. Of course Akashi won. When did he not? Well, if Kuroko couldn't win, he'd just have to get back at him in other ways.

"Whatever." He responded. Then with a small smirk, Kuroko pushed Akashi into the water just as he sat up.

Splash! The redhead had fallen under the water before suddenly emerging from it, gasping for air as he did. He couldn't lie, that did surprise him. He gave the bluenette a 'look', "How rude."

Kuroko smiled and got comfortable with the floaty. "It's what you get for always being so confident and full of yourself~"

Ohh... So that's how it was? Well not on Akashi's watch. The redhead sneakily moved his hands under the floaty, looking at Kuroko before suddenly flipping the said floatable upside down, knocking the bluenette into the water as well.

A moment later, a surprised and irritated Kuroko emerged from the water. "Akashi-kun, that scared me! Don't do that!" He whined.

The other raised a brow, "I had only returned the favour love~ Since you did it to me first~" He teased, more than satisfied with the sight before him.

"You're so mean." Kuroko pouted once more. "Akashi-kun is never getting any kisses again because of this."

But as Kuroko said it, he was soon splashed by water from the pool. He looked up once it passed, noticing that it was Akashi who splashed on him, "What was that? I couldn't hear you Tetsuya." Nobody denies him Kuroko's kisses! Not even Kuroko himself!

How dare he? Kuroko immediately splashed back at him while moving away. "You heard me~ No more kisses."

The redhead splashed back, "I can't hear you~" He teased and soon they engaged in a splashing war.

The water battle didn't go on for long, but it sure felt like a while to Akashi and Kuroko. They had a lot of fun just throwing water at each other as if they were little kids. It was nice to let go and relax every now and then after all.

Their battle only ended when someone called out to them from the side of the pool. The two looked up, pausing in their water war to see their friends. "Why do you guys always have to be so lovey-dovey?" Kise asked playfully.

"Tetsu-kun! So cute!" Momoi squealed while Aomine frowned, "Yo Tetsu! Fancy meeting you here. Are you two on a date?" He asked even though he already knew the answer.

Kise, Momoi and Aomine decided to go to the water park on this hot summer day but luckily they met Kuroko and Akashi there! What are the odds? "

"I'd rather not answer." Kuroko murmured, feeling a bit embarrassed about being caught on a date with Akashi. Even if his friends did know of their relationship.

He moved to get out the water, Akashi following his example. "I guess it is going to get late soon. We should probably head out now anyway, Akashi-kun."

"But we just showed up!" Kise whined.

"Ryouta." Akashi called out to the blonde who immediately looked back at him, "For interrupting our date... I'll have you punished." Akashi threatened which prompted Aomine to step closer to Kuroko as if to hide behind him. "You're not that mad Tetsu, right?"

"B-But I didn't mean to!" Kise cried.

"No, I'm not mad." Kuroko answered Aomine. He was still in a good mood from the date to kind their appearance. "We really do have to go soon. It's not because you guys showed up or anything."

"Ehh! But I wanted to play with Tetsu-kun too!" Momoi pouted, although she did understand that the couple probably wanted to be alone, "Invite us next time." She smiled as the two made their leave, Akashi giving Kise a deadly look.

However, as the two were making their leave, a couple of children were running towards them, playing dangerously close to the pool. Suddenly one little girl tripped, falling down in front of Kuroko. The bluenette reacted, trying to catch her but instead tripped as well. Akashi reacted quickly as well, grabbing Kuroko's hand to save him from the fall. He knew that he couldn't pull him and the girl back without hurting them so Akashi pushed them and himself into the swimming pool, making it a soft landing.

Emerging his head out of the water quickly, Kuroko made sure the little girl was above water too. Wow, that was unexpected! That's why you shouldn't run by a pool!

"Are you alright?" He asked the little girl, ignoring the fact that he was once more soaked even though he just got dried. "You know that you shouldn't run by the pool, right?"

The little girl clung onto Kuroko tightly, the pool being too big for her little body. She sobbed, leaning her head against the bluenette, "I-I'm sorry... sob... sob..."

Akashi had now emerged from the water as well, "Are you alright Tetsuya? And the girl?" They both seemed to be fine.

"It's alright, it's alright." Kuroko assured the little girl before looking over at Akashi. "Don't worry, we're okay. Are you alright?"

The redhead nodded, "I'm alright." He assured the other before the girl began to cry, "Mama!" She called out as the said woman ran towards them quickly, "Oh my! Mia! Are you alright!?" She asked in fright, stretching her arms for Kuroko to pass her along. He did as the mother embraced her child, "Thank you for saving her from the fall. I'm thankful." She smiled at the two lovers as she rocketed the child in her arms, "Would you let me treat you two to ice cream?"

"N-No, that's okay. We we're just there at the right place and time. You don't need to repay us in any way." Kuroko insisted quickly. "I'm just glad she's alright. I guess now she'll be more careful when running by the pool, right?" She looked at the little girl, Mia, with a smile.

The child slightly nodded as the mother smiled, "I see. Thank you very much then. You're both very kind." She smiled at the two again before walking away. Akashi watched her leave but then glanced at Kuroko, "It's fascinating to see how trouble finds you so easily love."

"It's not like I look for it or wish for it." Kuroko pouted, moving to the edge of the pool to get out again.

Akashi followed as the two now headed towards their clothing which was placed on a seat nearby, "I know but that's precisely why I worry. What if one day something serious happens?" With Kuroko's luck, it just might.

"Oh come on, that only happens in shows and movies. We'll be fine." Kuroko laughed softly. "My bad luck isn't that bad, okay?"

But Akashi didn't reply, maintaining his silence as they made it to their clothes, putting on their shirts after drying themselves with towels. Kuroko glanced back at the silent Akashi, noticing his worried face.

"Akashi-kun..." Kuroko moved closer to his boyfriend. "I promise, everything will end up okay... Nothing's going to happen to me or us, okay?"

The other reached out to touch Kuroko's cheek, "How can you be so sure? If something were to happen to you, I don't know what I would do." He didn't even want to think about it.

"Well, hopefully nothing will happen then. Nothing will happen as long as we're together anyway. We're unstoppable together~" Kuroko teased as he hugged Akashi to comfort him.

As long as they're together? That's right, if they're by each other's side, then nothing can do them harm, "You're right." Akashi returned the embrace, "If you attract misfortune, then I have to be by your side to protect you at all times."

"My own good luck charm." Kuroko joked, hugging Akashi tighter before letting go. "Hey, why not one last picture before we leave? To remember this moment~"

The redhead smiled, "I have nothing against that." Akashi walked up to his bag, getting out the camera before walking back to Kuroko.

"Of course not. You're my boyfriend after all. You're supposed to spoil me~" Kuroko said happily, moving back so they had a bit more light. "Still can't believe Akashi-kun enjoys taking selfies though."

"Didn't I say that's only because you're in the picture? I can't believe you forgot." He teased, putting on a saddened face, "Even though Tetsuya is my boyfriend, he doesn't remember what I said."

"Oh I remember. I just know its not the truth, that's all. I wonder, if I look on Akashi-kun's phone, will he have tons of pictures of himself?" Kuroko continued to tease.

"Hooo~ Then why don't I show you my phone? To prove that you're wrong that is." The redhead teased back, unknowing of the danger that is approaching them. Navy blue eyes and golden ones narrowed, watching their target up ahead, "You ready Kise?"

"You bet!" Kise responded, the two of them ready to charge at the two. They would get their revenge! After all, the two lovers decided to leave just as they arrived! If they didn't want to stay with them at the water... they'd bring the water to them!

Just as the lovers got ready to take the photo, Aomine and Kise ran quickly with their water guns in hand that they got from the shop by the aquarium. Guns filled with cold water, the two shot at the lovey-dovey couple. Kuroko actually made a small squeak of surprise when he was hit by the cold water.

Akashi covered his face with his arms to see who was shooting at them but oh~ was he not surprised. The two idiots were really seeking his wrath and he will be more than happy to give it to them.

Aomine and Kise ran but as they neared the two, Akashi moved, quickly appearing behind them before pushing them both into the pool. As the two fell, water splashed around them.

Kuroko watched with slight surprise. So it was Aomine and Kise who shot at them? So that's why Akashi didn't care to push them into the water! For a second there, Kuroko thought he pushed kids into the water! He couldn't help but smile and then softly laugh. He was a bit upset over his wet clothes, but it was nice to see something like this happen. "I guess your good luck wore off, Akashi-kun."

The other smiled, "Didn't I protect you from danger? I'd say that my good luck charm is as strong as ever." He teased, moving to stand before Kuroko, "Shall we?" He raised up the camera while the two idiots surfaced from the pool, "Oi Akashi! Why did you push us!?" Aomine grumbled before he splashed some water onto the two but just at that moment, the photo was taken.

Both Akashi and Kuroko were smiling with water at the back that was about to hit them. The water didn't matter at all but what did were their warm smiles. At that time they truly did believe that nothing would separate them... that is until their 3rd year of high school when everything would turn upside down.

Promises would be broken and their bond would be shattered. The only thing that would remain is their love for one another... The one thing both of them didn't give up, even if they wanted to, they couldn't.

Akashi hazily looked up at Kuroko's sleeping body, his head still throbbing. He looked at his hand which was still bleeding, but right now he didn't care. The memory... Why did he remember? Why that particular memory of all things?

He looked back at Kuroko, reaching out to touch his hand with his uninjured one. This memory, as mysterious as it is, had a meaning. It made Akashi smile, "Tetsuya... Are you trying to tell me something? With this memory..." He thought back remembering their promises, "That's right... I am your lucky charm after all, aren't I?" But his belief in that was lost when he remembered the horrendous scene of the van hitting Kuroko's body.

He tightened his hold on the other's hand, "Nothing will happen as long as we're together... We're unstoppable together..." That's what Kuroko had said at the park. Rather than him being the lucky charm, he'll trust Kuroko's words instead.

Akashi's vision became blurry, the image of Kuroko disappearing before him. Black spots appeared as his eyes slowly began to close. He must have lost a bit of blood... "Tetsuya... I love you." Akashi managed to say before he fell unconscious next to the sleeping Kuroko.

If Akashi truly was a lucky charm, then that would explain his luck right now. Not much time had passed, only ten minutes after Akashi had fainted, the door to Kuroko's room opened, revealing a surprised Midorima, "Akashi!" He ran over, looking over the blood that was over the redhead.

Midorima could tell that the wounds were self inflicted, prompting him to think of how Akashi could have done it. When he spotted a small glass piece covered with blood on the floor, he knew this must be it. He immediately called the nurses who came in a flash, and soon, Akashi was taken to another room for treatment.

When the redhead woke up again, he found himself in an empty room. He looked around but didn't see Kuroko at all... He must find him. He quickly stood up and headed out the room, looking for the bluenette's room. Luckily he found it right away since it was just ext door, opening it to enter.

Good, Kuroko was still here. Akashi sat back down in his chair, now leaving himself some time to examine himself. He was wearing new clothes and had his left hand bandaged, along with his neck. What bothered him though was the fact that he was wearing hospital clothing... He'll have to change. He doesn't want Kuroko to see him in it after all.

The problem was that he had no spare clothes. All he had was the yukata from the festival which he was wearing this entire time. This will be a problem...

The door suddenly snapped open to reveal a panicked Midorima, Akashi looking at him in surprise, "I knew you'd be here!" The green head sighed in relief before coming in, "Are you out of your mind? You need to stay in your room." He told the redhead who narrowed his eyes, "No, I'll be here with Tetsuya until he wakes up. He needs me."

Midorima thought for a bit, looking at Akashi's bandages. The two wounds weren't so bad themselves so he would happily let Akashi stay here but... He didn't eat much at all and didn't shower in two weeks since the accident. If nothing changed then he would have nutrition problems.

The doctor could only look at it from a medical point of view but he knew that more was involved such as Akashi's psychologic problems. That was a filed he didn't know much about, after all, that is something Kuroko specialises in as a psychiatrist, not Midorima.

"Alright." He'd let Akashi stay here, "But in exchange I'll have the nurses bring you lunch. You've barely eaten anything in these two weeks." If small pieces of bread counted as food that is.

Akashi looked at the other before turning to look at Kuroko, moving to hold his hand, "Do what you will. All I care about is being with Tetsuya." Nothing else mattered at all, not even his health.

The doctors stood still, thinking of what he could do. Psychological patients were much more troublesome that he had thought.

"Would you have some clothes I could borrow Shintarou?" Akashi asked without turning to look at the other. Midorima pushed up his glasses before walking up to the cupboard, taking out a bag, "Here, Murasakibara had brought these for you a while ago. They're spare clothes." Something Akashi needed. The redhead took it, "Thank you."

Now that he thought about it, Akashi did look up at all the flowers and teddybears that were surrounding Kuroko. They were all gifts from his friends; Kise, Aomine, Murasakibara, Momoi and Midorima as well. So much flowers... How bothersome.

"I'll be in the office if you need me. Just press that red button." Midorima pointed to an emergency button on Kuroko's bed, meant for patients if they find themselves in emergency situations.

Akashi nodded as the green head took his leave, leaving Kuroko and Akashi alone once again. Akashi sighed in relief, opening up the bag to change his clothes. Kuroko will wake up soon so he'll have to change quickly. He'll wake up... Just like they promised, they'll be together once again.

The day went by like normal. Kuroko was still asleep, Akashi was still always by his side. The doctor and Midorima popped in every now and then of course, but nothing major happened. Yet the day seemed to carry on much longer to Akashi. He was just waiting for Kuroko to wake up after all.

It was all he could do. After Midorima took away anything sharp or that could be made into a weapon, Akashi didn't have that option anymore. All he could do now was wait.

Unfortunately, today suddenly became different from the other days because something, or someone, finally decided to show up. "Seijuuro," The awful voice of his father reached Akashi's ears, but he hasn't turned to look at the man yet. He kept his eyes on his beloved. "How much longer will you waste your time here?"

Akashi did expect his father to say something like that and usually, he wouldn't be fazed by it. However, this time it was different. Looking at the sleeping Kuroko, Akashi has reached a point where even something like this would anger him, "Rather than myself, isn't it you that's wasting your time father? I won't leave and you know it, yet you came here." But even though he spoke, Akashi's eyes never left Kuroko.

Masaomi didn't speak for a moment, eyeing the bandages on his son's neck and arms. "It's not a waste because you will be leaving, whether it's sooner or later. Preferably sooner because this is quite childish, this game you're playing at. Waiting for someone who won't wake up while you have someone else waiting for you. It's selfish."

Selfish? Akashi couldn't help but chuckle at the comment, finally turning to look at Masaomi, "Then would you consider an arranged marriage as something not selfishly done? Even though it's not you who will marry, you decide the future of someone else who has chosen another path." Akashi's choice is to be with Kuroko until the end of time. He'd never choose anything else, "As a matter of fact father, there is something I would like to ask you."

Akashi's eyes dangerously narrowed, looking right at Masaomi, "I presume that you know who are the ones that did this to Tetsuya, am I correct?" The weight of the question was heavy in the air, Akashi's mind was on the verge of insanity.

This time Masaomi didn't take time to answer. "To answer your first question, it's not selfish of me to give you an arranged marriage. You'll realize in the future that I was in fact helping you." As if his son, an Akashi, could live life being labelled as a homosexual for being with Kuroko.

"As for who did this, I think you already know as well." Masaomi answered. "Now will you end this foolishness already?"

Akashi froze in his seat, his father's words ringing in his head. He admitted that the one behind Kuroko's attack... is himself. He admitted... "I see." Akashi moved his hand to press the red button on Kuroko's bed. He didn't know why but he did fear himself... he feared of what he might do.

Akashi stood up, "You told your men to run Tetsuya over, to kill him. In order for me to be with Yumiko." His head was lowered.

"Now I never said "kill". I merely told them to make sure there was no way he could come back. In a way, they didn't fail me. He's not going to wake up." Masaomi told Akashi. "Now, when are _you_ going to wake up? You can't stay here forever. He won't be alive forever. You cannot waste away in this room waiting for a miracle that will never happen."

"I'm not waiting for a miracle when I know that he'll wake up." Akashi's voice was low, his mind already thinking of ways to harm his father. What's worse, there was nothing in the room that Akashi could use as a potential weapon. Midorima had taken everything away!

"For doing this to Tetsuya, I'll have you pay an equal price." Akashi took a step forward, looking up at Masaomi, "I don't care if you're my father. Anyone that hurts Tetsuya is my enemy."

"Seijuuro, you cannot possibly be serious." Yet it was hard to not believe that the redhead would do anything to harm him. With the look in his son's eyes and the bandages on his body, he definitely looked crazy enough to do it. Just how insane has his son become?

The door to the room opened, revealing Midorima with security behind him. The two men went to restrain Masaomi while Midorima walked over to Akashi, "Calm down Akashi." Midorima stressed, glancing back at Masaomi. To think the man actually had the nerve to show himself here...

"Move Shintarou. I have a task to complete." Akashi grinned, looking up at his father with hazed eyes. It was enough to frighten the security, prompting one of the men to move and restrain Akashi, "Let go of me." Akashi lowered his tone and if it wasn't his job, then the man would surely let go.

His own son was so determined to harm him... Masaomi almost couldn't believe it. His son has gone insane, just like he did after graduation. For once, the man was at a lost for words. He didn't argue or fight as security took him away.

Akashi's eyes narrowed, getting out of the security's grip as he went to follow Masaomi. This shocked Midorima who ordered the guard to prevent Akashi from going out of the room, "Stop this Akashi, do you really think Kuroko would want this?" This was the only thing Midorima could use, mentioning Kuroko.

The redhead stopped in his tracks, thinking about Kuroko. Would Kuroko want this? Masaomi is the reason they separated so it would only make sense that Kuroko would want this as well. He would let Akashi kill him, he would... Why? Even though Akashi tried to think that way, he couldn't. After all, Kuroko would never want this...

Akashi glared back at Midorima before walking over to him. The doctor watched warily as Akashi passed him, going back to his chair, "Leave us alone." He told the other, wanting to be alone with Kuroko again. That was the only way he could try and think clearly.

Midorima looked at Akashi in concern before he and the security guard left. If things like this keep happening, then he will have to take extra measures...

Akashi leaned against the bed, closing his eyes for a bit. He listened to the sound of Kuroko's heartbeat, the only sound that made him cling onto hope, "I'm right here, waiting for you." He whispered as he held onto Kuroko's hand. Yes, he'll wait even if it takes years.

Everything was quiet and for a moment, Akashi was sure he fell asleep or was at least about to. So what snapped him back to his senses? He started to sit up so he could look around the room, but the grip on his hand startled him. He didn't realize he was holding Kuroko's hand so tightly.

However when he looked down at their hands, he saw that he wasn't even holding Kuroko's hand. His grip was loose while Kuroko's hand... it was gripping onto his own...

He looked up desperately, searching for any sign of consciousness from Kuroko. There was nothing first but then... Slight movement from his closed eyes... that were opening!

Akashi could only stare as Kuroko's eyes slowly opened. No, he had to be dreaming. He was asleep, and so was Kuroko. He couldn't... Kuroko was actually...

Kuroko opened his eyes slightly. The first thing he laid his eyes upon was Akashi. Why was Akashi standing beside him? Why was he on a bed? "... ka..shi.." He murmured, gripping onto Akashi's hand as tightly as he could.

"T-Tetsuya..." Akashi still couldn't believe that Kuroko had actually woken up. A part of him still thought it was a dream but when that soft voice suddenly spoke, it dismissed all of Akashi's doubts. Kuroko was alive, his eyes finally opened to reveal the two beautiful orbs... It was a miracle.

Akashi quickly leaned closer, trying to embrace the bluenette as much as he could without touching any of the devices that were attached to Kuroko's body, "Thank goodness... Tetsuya you're finally awake. I thought... that I had lost you... But you're alive, you survived."

He survived? Survived what? All he remembered was chasing Makkachin then... He opened his eyes to this.

Kuroko slowly moved his arm to try and embrace Akashi back. What had happened? Where was he? "What... happened?" He quietly asked the redhead. "Why... what did I survive...?"

So Kuroko doesn't remember? It was to be expected since it was such a horrid injury... "After the festival, you were hit by a van Tetsuya. You were in a life threatening condition and we didn't know if you would wake up. Thankfully you did." Thank goodness for that, Akashi couldn't be anymore happier than this, "However, many of your bones are broken."

He was hit by a van? Kuroko's eyes widened in shock. So that's why he felt he couldn't move much and it was a bit difficult to breathe. "I-Is everyone else... okay?" His throwt was so sore. "They were.. running behind me too so... did they get hit too?"

Akashi's smile widened. Of course, only Kuroko would worry about others rather than himself, "No, it was only you." So kind and generous, it's impossible to think that such a person even exists. Akashi slightly moved so that he could look at Kuroko's face, moving to touch his cheek, "How are you feeling?"

When Akashi touched his cheek, Kuroko felt that the texture was different somehow. He moved his head a little so he could look at the hand touching his cheek. Bandages? He looked up at Akashi and noticed more bandages around his neck. Why did he have bandages on? It was nerve wracking to see them on his neck too. It only reminded him of Akashi's attempt of suicide. "...Why... do you have bandages?"

Quickly in reaction, the redhead reached up to cover his neck bandage with his jumper in attempt to hide it. Then he raised up his bandaged hand, "I cut myself when peeling an apple. It's a minor cut but Shintarou insisted to bandage it. It's nothing." He looked down at Kuroko worriedly, "More importantly, I want to know if anything is hurting you."

"A minor cut? On both hands?" Kuroko asked, ignoring that last sentence. "And your neck? Akashi-kun, what happened?" He asked worriedly. "Please don't lie to me... What happened?"

The redhead lowered his head, "Please Tetsuya, it's nothing. Don't concern yourself with that." He pleaded, "You're wounded much, much more then myself. Will you listen to me, at least this one time?"

Don't concern himself? He's in the hospital and his lover is covered in bandages! How can he not be concerned? "I don't care if I'm "wounded much more than you". You've admitted that you're wounded and I'm not just going to forget about it. What happened while I was out?" Kuroko asked again. "I'm not going to drop this, Akashi-kun."

Akashi believed that because Kuroko is known for being stubborn as well. Why does he always worry about others as much as he does? Why can't he worry about himself? Especially in the condition he's currently in? Perhaps he'll never understand...

"I cut myself." Akashi finally said, "That's all."

It was the answer Kuroko expected, but hoped not to hear. "...That's all? You cut yourself, hurt yourself, and all you say is "that's all"?" He asked quietly. Why? Why did Akashi cut himself while he was in the hospital? What if he woke up and found out hew as dead because he killed himself? Didn't Akashi ever think of that?

"Why?" He finally asked. "Why.. do you keep trying... to kill yourself? Or at least harm yourself?.."

"Because." Akashi quickly spoke up, "I was told that you would never wake up. That you'd never open your eyes again." Even the thought of that frightened him, "I believed it, after all, I was there to see your body flying in the air after the van had hit you. There was so much blood and your body was..." He didn't want to remember, "I tried to convince myself that it wasn't the case and that you would wake up again. My only hope was your heartbeat right here." He pointed to the device that was peeping.

"However, a part of me still thought that you wouldn't wake up and so, if you would never come back to me, then I decided to join you instead." He explained.

Join him? But... He did wake up! What if Akashi really did succeed in killing himself and Kuroko woke up after all? Kuroko didn't want that much power over someone's life. He didn't want to be the death of Akashi.

"A-Akashi-kun... You can't just..." He was happy that Akashi loved him that much of course, but he didn't want the other to kill himself if he wasn't around anymore! "Please... don't try to harm yourself ever again. Even if something like this happens again... please, I don't want you to end your life because I'm not here..."

The redhead looked down at Kuroko with wide eyes, thinking over his words, "That... I can't promise that Tetsuya." He could never promise something like that, "I can't go on without you, I need you Tetsuya." He leaned down to gently embrace the other, "The world I've experienced these past ten years... It was cold and dark. It was meaningless. There was no point to it, not a shred of light within it." He tried to explain, "I can't promise it which means that... you'll have to promise instead that you'll try to evade danger. Don't be reckless and don't place yourself in dangerous situations. Your kindness will be the end of you. Your life is worth for two, not only one."

How can Kuroko promise that? For example, the van. How can he avoid that van when he didn't know it was coming? It was unavoidable. How can Akashi expect him to promise that?

He couldn't believe this. Akashi really can't live without him. His life really was worth two lives, but not the way Akashi thought. He held not only his own life but now Akashi's. If he died, Akashi would kill himself. He didn't want that much control over anyone, especially Akashi.

The only thing he could do for now... was accept Akashi's promise. Then he'll convince Akashi to see a therapist or something. This couldn't be healthy. He didn't want to say Akashi was obsessed, but maybe he just needed a little help...

"Fine... I'll try..." Kuroko mumbled, wrapping an arm around Akashi again to return the embrace. This man's life was in his hands. The thought couldn't leave his head. He closed his eyes tightly, fighting off on coming tears. He really couldn't leave Akashi again.

* * *

 **Author notes**

* * *

 **KurokoTetsuya101:** WE'RE SO SORRY! WE WERE SO BUSY YESTERDAY THAT WE FORGOT TO UPDATE! Please forgive us *bows* :( Thank you so much for your reviews! With this, we know that you guys are willing to stick with us until the very end! Thank you! Also, sorry :( Many of you seemed to have exams and that was the reason you couldn't review... so if u have exams, then don't worry about the reviews :3 Truth is that my final exams are coming up soon as well... That's why I'm so busy :( But even so! I will make an effort with Bell to update every Saturday! (Even though this time we didn't manage) :( So sorry and thank you for all your support! We hope you keep supporting us until the end :3 See you next week and good luck to those who are writing exams! :D

 **The Lucky Bell:** What a wild chapter :'D flashback then more kind of deranged Sei- He kind of is obsessed, but at least Tetsuya noticed :'3 sorry for short note, my tablet is lagging so I gotta type slow. Just writing this short note took like five minutes.

 **This story is updated weekly.**


	13. When we're together

**WARNING! If you don't like yaoi (boy x boy) then please don't read this.**

 **Kuroko no Basuke as well as the cover image used for this story both belong to their respective owners.**

 **This is a roleplay story done by KurokoTetsuya101 and The Lucky Bell.**

* * *

 **Chapter 13 - When we're together**

* * *

This way it did sound like Akashi was making Kuroko stay with him by threatening to kill himself... Was this bribery? What if Kuroko actually did want to leave? No, Akashi knew that wasn't the case... or was it? He slightly shook his head, not wanting to think about it, "Will you tell me how you're feeling now?" They would talk about it later, when Kuroko is healed.

"I'm fine... it's just a little hard to breathe and I feel sore and numb all over." Kuroko answered quietly. "Some water would be nice too..." He didn't want to think about anything bad at the moment. He just wanted to pretend everything was perfect.

"I'll call over Shintarou." Akashi moved away so that he could press the red button on Kuroko's bed. The doctors will come soon but luckily he did have a bottle of water on the table. He reached out t fill the glass before moving it close to Kuroko's lips, "Here."

"I can still move my arms." Kuroko muttered. He hated it sometimes when people had to take care of him. He took the glass from Akashi and took a sip of water. "Thanks..."

Even though his arms were bandaged as well? Akashi quietly nodded before the door suddenly opened. Midorima came in quickly, thinking that something had happened again but this time, he was more than surprised to see Kuroko awake! His eyes widened in surprise, "Kuroko? You're awake." He sighed in relief, rushing to check up on him, "When did he wake up?" He asked the redhead.

"Just now." It really was a miracle! "Kuroko, how are you feeling?" He asked the bluenette in worry.

"I'm fine okay? It's just a bit difficult to breathe, that's all." Probably because he had some kind of padding around his chest. Did something happen to his chest when he was hit then?

Midorima raised a brow, noticing that Kuroko seemed a bit... irritated. It was strange, especially since he had just woken up from a coma, "Will you let me have a look?" The doctor took out his equipment to listen to Kuroko's breathing.

"It's not like I can tell you no. You're the doctor here." Kuroko shrugged. He sat down his water so it didn't get in the way of Midorima's check up.

The green head unbuttoned Kuroko's shirt to reveal his bandaged chest, then he pressed the stethoscope onto Kuroko's chest to listen to his breathing, "Inhale." And the bluenete did just that, "Exhale." He did as he was told again as Midorima listened. Kuroko had to do it a couple of times while Midorima moved the stethoscope to different parts of his chest. The doctor nodded to himself, knowing what the problem is, "Because you had broken your ribcage, breathing difficulties are likely to occur. When the bones heal, your breathing will return back to normal."

"So I broke some ribs... what else was broken?" He asked Midorima. "How long until I can be discharged?"

Midorima pushed up his glasses, "Kuroko, you've just woken up from a coma in which you have been for two weeks since the accident. Be assured that you'll be in the hospital for a while." He told the other before looking down at him, "You've had a severe blood loss which means that we had to give you a transfusion." A lot of blood was needed, "You've also broken your ribs, both of your legs which are now casted, your right hand was severely bruised and you had broken some bones as well. Luckily your other hand had no broken bones but it did have bruises on it which slowly managed to heal while you were unconscious." Although you could still see some of them now.

"You did receive a head injury as well but luckily it wasn't severe." It didn't damage Kuroko's brain or anything of the like. That in itself was a miracle, "With all these injuries, you'll have to remain in the hospital for at least a month. I can't let you go sooner than that."

A month. He couldn't leave for a month. What was a week vacation turned into a month. How could he stay away from work and his home for a month? Doing nothing but just laying here while his patients need help.

"What am I supposed to do for a month? I have a job, people need me. I don't want to lay around all day..." Kuroko was an active person, he hated just laying around. It made him feel like he wasn't being productive. If only he hadn't got hit by that stupid van.

It seems that Kuroko will be a troublesome patient as well, "I know you don't like it but it cannot be avoided. Everyone needs to rest from time to time." He wasn't a machine to suddenly get up and go, his body wouldn't be able to keep up and he would collapse again, "There are many people who are worried about you. Look around." Midorima pointed to the flowers and the teddybears, "This is the result of everyone's feelings. That's why you need to endure and stay here, for everyone's sake."

Everyone's feelings... Kuroko wondered how every one was. Akashi said they were fine, but were they angry? Upset? Did they know about what Akashi attempted to do?

"Fine. I'll just stay here until I heal." Kuroko gave up, leaning back into his hospital pillows. "I'm not the only one who needs to lay down and heal though." He looked at Akashi.

The redhead raised a brow, "These are harmless cuts. I don't need to lay down over them." They shouldn't have to worry over him at all, Kuroko is the inured one after all.

"Then should we bring in a spare bed?" Akashi could use it since he was using a chair this whole time but... "I refuse." The other was quick to say.

"Don't refuse. I don't care if they're "harmless cuts", you're getting a bed at least." Kuroko argued. "I'm not taking no for an answer."

Akashi looked at Kuroko with hesitation, not wanting to make the other mad. How did this happen? Right when Kuroko woke up, he has to deal with this... Akashi didn't intend for such a thing to happen... "Alright." He agreed before Midorima turned to get the bed.

"Good." Kuroko sighed in relief. He was glad Akashi didn't argue. He really didn't need that right now, especially since he was a little tired after that small coma.

Really, even though this was suppose to be a joyous occasion, why did it feel so depressing? Don't misunderstand, Akashi couldn't be anymore happier that Kuroko had woken up but... what they've talked about before created a heavy mood between them. These conflicting new thoughts were hard to digest.

Finally Midorima and a nurse came in, pushing the spare bed into the room before placing it next to Kuroko's own with space between them, "Is there anything else you need Kuroko? We did feed you with injections but I imagine that you must be hungry. Would you like one of the nurses to bring you lunch?"

"Yeah... some food would be nice. Thank you." Kuroko nodded. He felt a bit better that Akashi would finally get some rest now, but he was still thinking about Akashi's attempt of...

Midorima glanced at the nurse who nodded, "I'll tell the others that you've woken up as well. I imagine that they'll want to come to see you." But maybe it would be too much for Kuroko who had just woken up, "Should I tell them to come later?"

"Um..." The others... that must mean Aomine and the rest. But it got him thinking. Did Kagami know? Oh no... now he'll know he's been with Akashi and... "Yeah, tell them to come in later but... I think I should talk to Kagami-kun..."

Akashi looked up, knowing it was a bad idea. Kuroko shouldn't be in any stress at this time, "Tetsuya, I think it's better if you see him later, when you've recovered a bit more." As of now it could worsen Kuroko's health.

"I've already put it off for who knows how long now. I just want to get it out of the way." Kuroko insisted. "It's not like he's going to do anything... It'll be fine."

But Akashi wasn't worried about Kagami hurting Kuroko, what does worry him is the psychological impact. Break ups... They're never good for a person. No, actually... Would it even be a break up? What if... Kuroko just wants to see his lover? The thought made Akashi uneasy... "Are you sure Tetsuya?"

"I'm sure. I just... I need to do this." Kuroko said. "Please... I have to."

Akashi was hesitant but after seeing those determined eyes, there was no way he could prevent Kuroko from doing just what he wanted, "Alright." He nodded.

"Then I'll call him. He's probably at work so it will take him a bit to come here." Midorima explained, "By then rest up Kuroko. I'll be overseeing your progress so I'll know if your condition worsens."

"Alright, thank you. I really appreciate it." Kuroko responded. "Sorry for bothering you with this..."

"Hmph, it's no trouble. Just rest up." The doctor assured as he went out the door, leaving the two alone. Now that Midorima left, it became a bit awkward... Akashi laid down on the bed, planning to leave just when Kagami would come in. Was he imposing on Kuroko? being in the same room while he had one that is empty next door... He really can't stop thinking about their conversation... "I heard from Daiki that Nigou hasn't been the same ever since the accident." He spoke to try and break the awkward atmosphere, "He's not as playful and is laying down most of the time."

"So he's taking care of him? I'm glad to hear that..." Kuroko sighed. "What about Makkachin? Is Nigou sad about not being with them? Is Makkachin okay? They didn't... get hit, right?"

"No, luckily they didn't." Akashi assured, "Makkachin has gone back home with it's owners while Nigou is with Daiki. As I said though, all he does is lay down. He must be worried about you as well."

"I wish I could see him. So he knows I'm okay, you know?" Kuroko looked over at Akashi. "...So was I really out for two weeks?"

Akashi didn't know how to answer the first question so he just lowered his head. Nigou is a dog and so he can assume anything. He didn't see the husky for two weeks so he wouldn't know, "Yes, two weeks have passed." But to Akashi, including everyone else, it seemed like much more, "Everyday there was someone to visit you. Each time they did, they brought a flower along with them."

"Yeah, the flowers are nice... I'm glad everyone visited, although I wished I didn't have to put them through that." Kuroko sighed. "I'm just so happy that I won't have to worry them any longer now that I'm awake."

Akashi softly smiled, "I'm sure you've made their day." When they hear the news that is. However, Akashi's smile soon fell when he thought of Kagami. What if it's not him that breaks up with Kuroko but Akashi instead? It was so vexing to think about, "Other than your chest, is there anything else that is hurting you?"

"No, I think the medicine is numbing everything." Kuroko answered with a shame of his head. "I feel fine for now... Just a bit tired."

"That's a relief to hear." And it really was. Although now, Akashi's mind was somewhere else. It was on the meeting Kuroko and Kagami will have... The room now fell into silence as the two laid down.

With the silence, Kuroko didn't know what to say. He really was tired... but he felt scared to leave Akashi alone in the room. "Will you get some rest, Akashi-kun? After lunch I'll probably get some sleep so..."

"Then I'll do the same." After lunch that is and after the meeting... "Before that, I think I'll go and call Daiki to see how Nigou is doing." He sat up, "I'll come back soon."

"Okay... you better be quick." Kuroko said. "Be careful too." He said it out of instinct.

"I will." The other assured as he made his way out of the room, leaving Kuroko alone for the first time ever since he woke up.

Now that it was quiet, Kuroko didn't know what to think or do. A whole month in the hospital... How can he get by without doing anything? Just laying around, not doing anything, letting others pamper him. He didn't like that. But it was to heal, so he had to.

Not to mention he was worried about Akashi and Kagami. He was going to break up with him like this? All injured and tired? It's like he was leaving Kagami no options to say no to him. Who would say no to someone in the hospital like him? And Akashi... He didn't even want to think about that right now.

When the door suddenly opened with a bit of force, Kuroko knew right away that it wasn't Akashi. It did nearly give him a heart attack though! "Kagami-kun, you didn't have to rush to get here-" Wait a second. "W-Wait, I thought you were at work now?"

"Work?! How can I be at work when you're here like this!?" The other quickly approached the other before leaning down to embrace him as much as he could, "Kuroko, you finally woke up! Thank goodness..." Kagami was more than glad... finally he's able to see Kuroko again after so long.

"I'm sorry if I worried you..." Kuroko mumbled. Could he really do this? All the things Kagami's done for him, including waiting for him to wake up... Could he really break his heart? "...Kagami-kun... I need to talk to you..."

Talk? Kagami slowly moved away, "About what?" Could it be about the woman and Akashi? And everything that happened? Does Kuroko even know about it? He was told that the bluenette had just woken up so probably not.

"Um... I..." It was hard breaking up with someone. Before with Akashi, he didn't say anything and just left. This was a lot harder. "...Have you been alright while I was out...?"

"O-Oh..." Well, he wasn't alright. He was scared for Kuroko's life! "I was worried." He said before he sat down on the chair beside Kuroko's bed, "After what happened with that selfish woman and Akashi, I was worried that he might do something to you while you were asleep. The green head doc told me that it would be alright but I still couldn't help but worry."

"Huh?" Selfish woman? He really hoped Kagami didn't mean Yumiko... "What happened? Was it bad? And you thought Akashi-kun would do something to me?"

"Yeah." How could he not after what he did? "I came to see you right away after I heard about the accident but when I came, Akashi was already inside. I asked him what happened and he said that you were attacked! I was surprised but then he told me that you were hit by a van." Thinking about it now, it still confused him.

"Later on Midorima told me that you were in a hit and run car accident so it just confused me." About the attack thing... "Anyway, Then this woman came, dressed in fancy clothing and full of herself attitude. She told us that you'd never wake up, that you... would soon die... After that, Akashi threw a vase at her but missed. Luckily the doctors were here to calm everyone down."

Kuroko didn't know what to address first. Akashi said he was attacked... Yumiko told them he wouldn't live... Akashi threw a vase at Yumiko... "She said I wouldn't live?" Kuroko asked. She probably lied to get to Akashi... Or he really was in bad condition and it was a miracle he survived... "Did Akashi-kun really throw a vase?"

"Yeah! That crazy psychopath!" Akashi may not be one but he sure acted like one at the time! "He was all calm before she came in! Because of her, I was worried sick this whole time as well. I think she was lying though because when I asked Midorima, he told me that we just had to wait for you to wake up." So Kuroko wasn't going to die... Midorima is in charge of Kuroko so he would know the best, that's what Kagami told himself.

As he thought, Yumiko was probably lying... "Please do not call Akashi-kun a psychopath." Kuroko requested softly before sighing. "Actually... I have to talk to you about him. I have to.. tell you the truth."

"The truth?" What did Kuroko mean by that? Could it... be related to his late comings home? Or his 'vacation'? If so then... Kagami's suspicions would be confirmed... "What is it?"

"I'm really sorry in advance... I didn't mean or want to hurt your feelings. I really thought Akashi-kun and I could just stay friends again. I did miss him and I missed everyone else, so I was glad I was able to see them all again." Kuroko started quietly.

"But... Even though I kept telling myself we aren't together anymore and that I have you, that didn't stop me from... falling for him again." He looked down, too scared and ashamed to look at Kagami. "Some of those nights I stayed out late was to hang out with him. B-But that night I said I was hanging out with friends, I really was. But after that, with the vacation... yes, I did decide to spend my vacation with Akashi-kun... I'm really sorry."

After Kuroko's confession, the room became quiet. Kagami could do nothing but stare with wide eyes, thinking about everything that Kuroko had said. It was one thing when you suspect it but... hearing it from your boyfriend who confirmed that it actually happened... That was something else. It... hurt... Even though he felt it... Even though he could tell by looking into Kuroko's eyes, he tried to deny it.

When he would come back home, he would usually greet Kuroko with kisses and they would make out from time to time, it was no different from what a normal couple did. However, after meeting Akashi again at the restaurant, Kagami began to notice a change.

At first Kuroko threw himself at him, demanding kisses and attention. Kagami didn't think much of it and simply thought that Kuroko wanted it out of frustration but then... the kisses disappeared. When Kuroko would come back home and Kagami would try to kiss him, he would swiftly evade him. Their sex life had also vanished from that point onwards.

So this was all because of that decisive moment in the restaurant? Something Kagami worked hard to get for Kuroko actually turned into their break-up... "S-So... That means you guys are now... together?" He finally asked, breaking the silence.

"...Yes, I guess so, but I didn't want to admit it... not until I... separated from you at least. I didn't want you to think I was cheating, but I had no idea on how to tell you without breaking your heart." Kuroko explained quickly. He knew Kagami would be hurt, but it still pains him to see Kagami like this.

"Please don't be mad or blame Akashi-kun. It was all my fault. I could have pushed him away at anytime or left again, but I stayed anyway... I'm really sorry, Kagami-kun."

So it was Kuroko's choice... How can Kagami not feel broken? This was a break up! It was only natural for him to feel this way, betrayed and left alone, "Do you love him?" Kagami asked, "Even though he's crazy, you still love him?"

"H-He's not crazy." Kuroko defended Akashi. "But... yeah, I do still love him... I can't deny it anymore..."

"So that's it?" This was the ending straw... he couldn't argue with love. Being with someone you don't love, what's even the point? "T-That's good." Kagami looked up with a smile, "As long as you're happy Kuroko, then that's all that matters." But then a tear escaped his eye before he moved his hand to brush it away, "Thanks for thinking about my feelings but... it's impossible after all." Break ups... they are painful.

Kagami stood up from the chair before turning around so that Kuroko could see his back, hiding his face, "I need some time to think things through. I-I'll come visit you again but... when I'm ready. I hope you understand."

Kuroko looked up at Kagami sadly and even though he couldn't see his face, he could feel that he was crying, "I... hope you get better Kuroko. You'll pull through this like you always do, I know it. S-So... I'll see you later." Then he took off, going towards the door before making his way out, leaving Kuroko alone once again.

Even though Kuroko wasn't in love with Kagami any longer, it still hurt so much to break up with him. They've been through a lot together and Kagami did so much for him... yet he tossed him aside for his ex.

Gripping onto the blankets, Kuroko tried not to let his tears escape. Akashi or Midorima would be back and he didn't want them to worry. He shouldn't let them see him cry after breaking up with someone he didn't love anymore after all.

A bit of time had passed before the door had opened again, revealing a nurse that had come in with a tray of food, "Good afternoon Kuroko-san, I brought you your lunch." She walked up to the other before placing the tray on the table, on it was soft food such as mashed potatoes and mashed carrots. Due to Kuroko's ribcage, he's not allowed to eat anything that would be hard on his stomach.

"Oh... thanks." Kuroko mumbled, wiping at his eyes. "Um, is Akashi-kun coming back soon? He's the redhead that been in here while I was asleep... He said he'd come back soon so..."

The nurse hummed, "I did see someone like that outside. He was standing beside the door so I thought he wanted to come in." Basically, Akashi was just standing beside the door to Kuroko's room, "Should I tell him to come inside?"

"Yes please. Tell him it's alright to come in now." He must've been waiting to come in after Kagami...

"I will." She smiled, leaving the tray before walking out the door. She told the redhead that it was alright to come in now, which he did. He closed the door behind him as he came in. Although he was silent at first, "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah.. It's all fine. He.. He didn't get mad or anything... He was happy I was still in love but... not with him." Kuroko looked down at his food. He was hungry, but he didn't feel like eating. "He said he had to think some things through but he'd visit again..."

"I see." So it really was a break up... Somehow knowing this was relieving... What if it was something else? But now that Kuroko and Kagami are broken up, that means that Kuroko and Akashi are back together, an official couple. Just like back at those days when they used to be so happy.

Akashi walked up to the other before sitting up on his bed, "I know you may not like it but would you like some help?" With the food that is, meaning feeding.

"I really don't need the help... You need to rest. I'm worried about you Akashi-kun. Did you get any rest at all these past two weeks?" Kuroko asked. "It's fine, really. I'll eat then get some sleep. You should get started on your rest."

Akashi didn't want to be treated as a patient, more so since Kuroko is in such a state. Right at the beginning, he made Kuroko worry... Even an hour didn't pass since he woke up and he already went through so much. Their conversation and then Kagami... Everything just ganged up on him all at once, "I apologise Tetsuya, for making you worry. That was the last thing I wanted to do." And he felt guilty for it.

"It's alright. I know you couldn't help it." Kuroko assured with a small smile. "Now go get some rest. I'm going to eat and then sleep, okay?"

The other nodded before laying down on his new bed, his body finally relieved that it wasn't sitting down in the same position anymore. He really was weak wasn't he? If he's like this, then how will he defend Kuroko from his father and Yumiko? Now that Kuroko is awake, they'll surely try something new to get rid of him. He couldn't allow that, even if his eyes were slowly closing from exhaustion.

Kuroko kept his eyes on Akashi for a few moments. He really needed some sleep... poor Akashi. Focusing on his food, Kuroko wanted to finish it quickly so he could get rest like Akashi. He didn't want his lover to worry after all.

Once he was done, it didn't take Kuroko long to fall asleep, joining Akashi who already was. Their exhaustion took a toll on them, knocking them out in these desperate times. It truly felt as if a dangerous and large wave has past them and the two survived, resting from the exhaustion of fighting it.

They would have a month to rest and recover but before then, they did receive a big surprise visit from their friends. The next day after Kuroko had woken up, everyone had come to greet him with many items on hand. Countless flowers, plushes, chocolates and even some questioning items... *cough*... lucky items... *cough*...

"Tetsu-kun!" Momoi called out once the door opened to reveal the group, everyone bearing wide smiles on their faces, "Yo Tetsu! You look all beat up!"

"Kurokocchi! Thank goodness!" Kise cried in happiness while Aomine grinned.

"Kuro-chin~ Yahoo~"

"Thanks for telling me I look beat up." Kuroko pouted. It was such a nice thing to say to someone at a hospital! "But it's nice to see you all." He smiled to show he really was happy.

"I'm sorry if I worried anyone." Kuroko started off with apologizing. "But as you can see, I'm okay."

"What do you mean you're okay? You're covered in bandages and casts Tetsu-kun!" Momoi pouted as well, folding her arms to try and get her point across. That is before a bucket of flowers lightly hit her head, "It's fine. It's Tetsu we're talking about after all. He'll get up and running in no time." Aomine approached the bed before handing Kuroko the flowers, "Here princess." He teased but quickly turned to Akashi, "And don't get any ideas Akashi, I'm not trying to hit on him or anything."

Despite his words, Akashi did stare, "Is that so? Then why did you bring red roses specifically?" Anyone would know what red roses mean... Maybe except for Aomine that is, "E-Eh? But they're the gift everyone gives sick people so I thought I'd get them."

"Dai-chan!"

"What!? You told me to get them!"

So it was Momoi's idea? Kuroko smiled more as he reached out to take the flowers. "Thank you then, Momoi-san, Aomine-kun. They look very nice." He didn't even really mind that they were roses. They were still nice.

"I also appreciate the bears and stuff. They're soft." Kuroko commented.

"It was my idea! We just took some of Midorimicchi's as past lucky items and gave them to you!" Kise said.

"Really? Thank you then. You're all so thoughtful." Kuroko hugged one of the teddybears close.

"What?" The said doctor raised a brow.

"Ara~ Ara~ Mido-chin doesn't know~? We went to your house and your mum told us we could take them~ She even gave me some candies~" Murasakibara explained while the green head stared. Then came his annoyance, "Oi! I never said you could have them!" What if one day he would need his lucky items again!?

"Calm down, it was for a good cause. Look, Tetsu is happy." Aomine made his point.

"This is a theft!" But the tsundere still complained.

"M-Midorimacchi, we can get you new ones-ssu! So, let us keep these!"

"Please Miro-rin..." Momoi and Kise pleaded with their puppy eyes, eventually making the doctor turn around in embarrassment, "Hmph, it's not like I'll forgive you that easily but since it did help Kuroko, a patient, get better, then I'll make an exception this time."

"Thanks Midorima-kun. They just wanted to help out, that's all. Thanks for letting me keep them." Kuroko said before glancing over at Akashi. "Does Akashi-kun want a bear?" He asked playfully, holding up one of the toys. He even waved its paw as if the bear itself was saying hi.

But the redhead was not amused, "No need." With an idea, a smirk appeared on his face, "I already have a cuddly bear right here." And his smirk said it all, meaning that is was Kuroko, "Although since the bear is all bandaged up, I can't cuddle with it~"

"T-Then you should take the bear as a temporary cuddle partner." Kuroko pouted. "Okay? Please? For me~?"

Ugh... Why does he need a plush toy? But... for Kuroko's sake, he'll take it. He reached out to take the teddybear, "I'll take it." The only one who can persuade Akashi to do something is the bluenette.

"Thank you~ I'm glad you'll have a cuddle partner again." Kuroko said. "Soon this month will be up and we can go outside again and go on dates and stuff..." Actually, Akashi will probably get out before him. He only had some cuts after all.

Dates? Akashi sure did like the sound of that, "Yes, we'll just have to wait for you~" He teased, pointing at Kuroko while using the teddybear's hand.

Kuroko pouted, hiding his cheeks with the flowers. Oh, the flowers! The group was still there! He looked over at the rest. "S-Sorry, I got... distracted."

The rest of the group smiled, except for Aomine and Midorima of course, "Geez~ Get a room already." Something Aomine always tells them to do. How troublesome...

"Actually Tetsu-kun, I did bring one more gift." Momoi approached the other, sitting on the empty chair before taking out a basketball ball, "When you're healed, let's play basketball with everyone." They were all in the basketball club back in high school after all.

"Yes! Great idea Satsuki! For once."

"Shut up Ganguro Kurosuke!" Momoi fought back.

"Don't call me that!"

Holding in a small laugh, Kuroko nodded with a smile. "Yes, basketball sounds really nice with everyone. I can't wait for all of us to play again."

"Definitely! I've honed up my skills Kurokocchi!" Although more than anything he wanted to be on the same team as Kuroko!

"But before that Kuroko has to recover. He definitely won't be playing for at least five months." Midorima warned so that everyone didn't go head over the heels with the idea.

"Five months?!" Kuroko responded immediately before he could stop himself. Five months of no basketball! How could anyone survive without basketball for that long?!

The doctor nodded, "Five months is the minimum. With the wounds you have, it's bound that you'll feel the consequences for the rest of your life." Moving a body part won't be the same. Even though it may be healed, the bone becomes weaker.

"The rest of my life?" So his body won't work right ever again? Yeah it could still work, but not at 100%. That's not fair... "I guess I'll just have to sit out whenever you guys decide to play..."

"What!? No way Tetsu! You're playing! Right doc!?" They couldn't play without Kuroko... They couldn't play without a teammate!

Midorima was silent, "Don't misunderstand Kuroko. You can play but you'll have to take it easy and be mindful of your body." It was now that Kuroko realised the donning weight of the accident. It wasn't just something that would heal but it was much more... It was a miracle that he was even awake. Something like that... Kuroko should acknowledge it.

"You know I can't do that when I'm having fun with friends." Kuroko pouted. When he was having fun, he wasn't going to worry over past injuries! "I'll just be a water boy..."

"Hai~ And you can bring me snacks too~" Murasakibara reached out to pet the other on the head. Although the others felt their mood drop. With this, things won't be the same... It was crushing to think about it.

"So when are you getting discharged?" Aomine asked.

"In a months time, no sooner than that." Midorima replied for the bluenette.

A month is a long time... "We'll come visit you again Kurokocchi! You can bet on that!"

"Yeah, I know... thanks. It's probably boring to visit a patient, so I appreciate it." Kuroko offered a small smile. "It's a lot of waiting huh? I guess it's because of my legs and my chest... It's fine though, I'll heal quick!" But still, he'll never be the same...

"Yeah Tetsu-kun! You'll be out in no time!" Momoi assured, reaching out to hold Kuroko's hand tightly. Aomine meanwhile picked up the basketball, spinning it on his finger, "That's right, and then we'll be able to play."

"Here Kuro-chin~ For you~" Murasakibara placed a bunch of sweets on Kuroko's bed as well.

There goes everyone cheering him up... He really did have the best friends ever. "Thanks..." Kuroko was really happy he had people like this in his life.

A few short weeks went by and Kuroko was steadily healing. Akashi healed in no time of course, but he still chose to be by Kuroko's side most of the day. It worried Kuroko since he knew Akashi couldn't properly take care of himself while he's looking after Kuroko, but he lost in that argument.

It would still be just a few more weeks before Kuroko could get out. And when he could actually eat solid food! Speaking of food, he was getting hungry. It was lunch time after all. "Akashi-kun, you said you were going to go get some food soon, right? Can you... go now?" Kuroko reluctantly asked. "Please? I'm already hungry and you know I don't get hungry."

The redhead stood up right away, "Of course. It's so rare of you to ask that I have to relish the moment." He teased, leaning down to place a chaste kiss on Kuroko's lips, "Is there anything specific you'd like? Except for a vanilla milkshake of course."

"Hey, it's not a solid, I should be able to have it!" Kuroko whined. "Anything soft is fine... You know I'm not picky." He wished he could've had that milkshake though!

A smile appeared on Akashi's face, "I know." He moved his hand to stroke Kuroko's cheek, "I'll ask Shintarou if you could drink a milkshake. If so, then I'll bring you one, only for this special occasion."

"Aww, thank you. So kind~" Kuroko smiled as he leaned into his touch. "Now go on and see if I can get one."

"Your wish is my command~" He teased back, moving Kuroko's bangs out of the way to kiss his forehead. Then he moved away hesitantly, going to get his lover something to eat.

Ah, he had a really nice boyfriend... Kuroko was glad Akashi was kind to him. And no, he wasn't going to compare him to Kagami any longer. It wasn't nice or fair. Now that he was with Akashi, he shouldn't have to worry about anything for a while.

And so Kuroko was left alone in the room. He didn't have much to do but luckily on his request, Midorima did bring over a TV so that he could somewhat entertain himself. He skimmed through the channels, stopping when he spotted a rare broadcasting of a high school tournament. Ah... This brought back memories. When they played, Kuroko was sure that they were on TV as well. He wondered if he could look at a recording of that...

But then the sudden opening of the door interrupted his thoughts. He tilted his head to look at who is it but was surprised to see Yumiko dressed in a fancy dress and expensive looking shoes. No expenses were spared. She looked around the room but when she noticed that Kuroko was awake, her eyes widened, "Why are you awake? You're suppose to be dead."

The hell kind of an entrance was that? She barged in unannounced and told him he was supposed to be dead? Now if Masaomi came in, it would be a different story. But it's not Masaomi but Yumiko.

"And you're supposed to be married, but that's not happening." But Kuroko only muttered that under his breath so Yumiko couldn't hear. "Thanks for the confidence in me. Glad to hear I'm wanted."

"Hah? A person that's in front of death's door shouldn't talk. Where's Akashi?" She asked, planning to completely ignore the bluenette once she knows the answer to that. Really... how did he wake up?

"I'll have you know I'm perfectly fine. I'm not dying and I never was." Kuroko told her sternly. "As for where Akashi-kun is, I don't have to tell you."

Yumiko raised a brow, "I need to know where my fiancee is. Tell me." She didn't plan to take 'no' for an answer, "Ah... I know, you must be using Seijuro in order to get something, am I right? That's why you're sticking to him like a leech." She took off her bag from her shoulder, opening it to get her wallet, "Instead, will you tell me what it is? I'll give you enough so that you leave Seijuro alone."

What is with these people thinking he'll take money over happiness? "I'm not like you and trying to use him for something. I just like him, love him, okay? No amount of money will make me leave."

"Hahaha! Don't be silly! Someone like you is surely after something, I mean look at you." She gave him a look of disgust. Ugh... even having to talk to this lowlife was too much, "Just state your price already."

"I'm telling you, you really don't understand." Kuroko sighed. "Look, just leave alright? I won't be afraid to press this button to call the nurses and have them escort you out."

But Kuroko's words made her laugh all the more, "Are you seriously threatening me with a puny button? Who do you take me for?" He must think she'll run away at the sight of it, how dumb, "I can buy this entire institute if I so wish. Running away is something I don't do. However, I know someone that does..." A wide smirk appeared on her face, "I heard from Masaomi-sama that you've ran away ten years ago. How pathetic~ Someone like you has no right to be with Seijuro."

"I-I didn't run! I mean, I didn't want to!" She had no right to judge him for that! "And you don't have the right to decide if I have the right to be with him or not." He muttered.

"Ha! See? You're not even denying it!" This was something she could use to her advantage. It was the only trump card she had! "I'm sure that back then you were after something. Then when you got it, you had ran away." She began, "How cruel of you, even though Seijuro bought an apartment for you two to live together."

An apartment for both of them? Did she mean the big apartment Akashi had now? No way... "I told you... I didn't want to run away. Something happened, and I regret leaving. I'm not using him for anything and I didn't use him for anything back then." All he could do was deny.

"You're lying." Yumiko didn't budge on her attack. If she says that Kuroko left because he wanted something, then to her it was the truth, "Enlighten me then. Tell me your imaginary reason as to why you left."

"Because his father forced me to." Kuroko said beforepausing. Why is he giving in to her taunts? "What should it matter to you? He's not going to marry you, so you have no business being around us any longer."

The woman grumbled, "That's your wishful thinking. Hmph! I have no more time to waste on someone like you! I'm leaving!" Yumiko turned around before walking up to the door. She was just about to turn the door knob when it turned by itself, revealing Akashi who opened the door.

A smile quickly appeared on Yumiko's face, "Sei-"

"Leave."

But soon her smile dropped, looking up at the redhead who only glared at her in nothing but malice. Why? Why did he look at her like that? If he's looking at her like this... then how does he look at the bluenette?

Yumiko watched as Akashi passed her, ignoring her as he brought Kuroko his lunch with a warm smile, "Here Tetsuya."

Of course... it was a smile. In frustration, Yumiko turned and left, slamming the door behind her.

Kuroko sighed in relief, glad the awful woman was finally gone. "You have great timing, Akashi-kun." he gave Akashi a smile in return.

"I noticed." He was only thankful that he didn't come too late, although he did wish he didn't leave at all... Akashi shook his head, deciding to forget what just happened and focus on the present. Ha placed the tray down next to Kuroko's bed, revealing a little something on it, "It seems that you're allowed to have a vanilla milkshake."

"Really?" Kuroko asked with a small gasp. A milkshake! He hasn't had it in weeks! "Thank you Akashi-kun." He said, already starting to drink his milkshake.

Usually Akashi wouldn't like his lover to drink such a sugar packed drink but this time he could make an exception. It was amazing to see how an ordinary drink could make one so happy, "I'm glad you like it." Akashi sat down on the edge of the bed, looking at Kuroko with a smile, "A week has already passed. Soon enough, you'll be able to go home."

"I wish I could leave now... I don't like being cooped up like this." Kuroko pouted. "So... Akashi-kun..." He wondered if he should really ask this. "That apartment you have... was it... meant for us?"

The other's brows quickly rose. How... did Kuroko know this? Could it be that Yumiko told him? Why would she tell him that? What was her aim by doing so? Probably to try and separate them... and cause harm of course.

Now that it was out of the bag, Akashi had no choice but to tell Kuroko the truth. Even though he wanted to keep it hidden for a bit longer, at least until Kuroko got out of the hospital. He lowered his head and nodded, "Yes. I bought it with the plan to move in with you... after graduation."

"Oh... I see." Kuroko wished he didn't leave even more now. Akashi actually bought that place for both of them... "Then... can it still happen? I mean, I'm not with Kagami-kun anymore so..."

A soft smile appeared on Akashi's face as he reached out to stroke the bluenette's hair, "Of course. You already have the key, don't you? Consider it yours... It was always meant to be."

"I'm glad... we'll finally live together like we were supposed to." Although it would be a bit awkward since he had to go get his belongings from Kagami's house...

"Yes." The thought made Akashi incredibly happy. Will they finally be able to be together like a normal couple? When Kuroko recovers, that's when it all begins.

Kuroko's recovery went on smoothly and as planned. He was released within a month and while his casts were off, he still had to be careful when walking. No extreme running or climbing, no lifting really heavy things. Annoying things like that.

Akashi drove Kuroko to his- their apartment. Yes, it was now "their" apartment... it filled the both of them with joy. They would finally live together like they planned ten years ago.

Kuroko hasn't gotten his things from Kagami yet, but it was his first day out of the hospital. It didn't have to be done straight away, right?

When they finally arrived at the apartment complex's parking, Akashi stopped the car, "I'll help you Tetsuya." He quickly got out of the car to go to Kuroko's side, opening the door for him. Knowing the bluenette, he will probably try walking as if he didn't have any scars at all, "Don't resist and let me help you." he teased.

"If you say it like that, I'm going to resist." Kuroko pouted. He at least let Akashi help him out of the care before shooing his hands away. "I gotta get used to walking again, okay? Even Midorima-kun said so."

But the redhead hesitated, "He did say that but did you forget that he told you to take it easy during your first week out of the hospital?" It's not like he could stand on his own right away! Kuroko surely isn't a superman! Although, Akashi already had a back up plan prepared~

He let Kuroko stand on his own as he went to the trunk to get a little something. With this, Kuroko is bound to listen~ When he took it out, the bluenette's eyes widened to see a wheelchair.

"I'm not sitting in that!" Kuroko immediately argued. No, he absolutely refused to push himself around in a wheelchair! And no, that didn't mean Akashi could push him instead. "I can walk just fine!"

"No you can't." At least for now that is, "I've already consulted with Shintarou and he approved of the idea. As a matter of fact, he did recommend for you to use it for the week." By now Akashi knew his lover like an open book. Of course he would try and act all tough as soon as he got out of the hospital, although as of now, that daring spirit will be broken by yours truly.

"No. I don't want to be pushed around in a chair. It's... insulting." Kuroko whined. "Don't expect me to use it in the apartment! I'm just going to lay in bed all day for a week."

So stubborn... "Tetsuya, I really don't care how you'd look in it. If it helps you recover, then I'll do anything in my power to help you. Shouldn't the results matter more than the fact that you find it 'insulting'?" Akashi looked at the other with pleading eyes while holding the back handles of the wheelchair.

But... he's going to look ridiculous in a wheelchair... "...Whatever. You win." Kuroko mumbled. "Just bring the stupid chair over here."

And that's a win for Akashi~ But even though he won, he's really glad that Kuroko agreed. This was all for his sake, whether he likes it or not. Since Kuroko can't take care of himself properly, Akashi will do it. He pushed the chair forward before Kuroko sat on it. With that done, Akashi reached out to grab both his and Kuroko's bags. They were in the hospital for a while so they did need a spare change of clothes and such.

Then he began pushing the wheelchair towards the elevator, "I'll make sure you recover as fast as possible love, don't worry." Akashi said as he pressed the button.

"Yeah yeah." Kuroko mumbled with a small pout. It's whatever. It's not like anyone else will see him anyway. "Thanks, I guess..."

"You welcome love." Akashi smirked as he leaned down to swiftly place a kiss on his stubborn lover's cheek, "Anything for you." It was then that the elevator door opened, Akashi going in before inserting the key and pressing the button to their floor.

"Except letting me walk apparently." Kuroko Sighed. "Never gonna forgive you~"

"Hooo~" Akashi leaned down again, "I know you still love me~" He teased.

"Maybe, but I'm still never going to forgive you." Kuroko smiled. "So deal with it~"

The redhead put on a saddened look, "How cruel of you, I only do this out of my pure love for you. I wouldn't do this for anyone else, yet my teal blue rose still won't forgive me~ What can I do to earn your forgiveness?"

"Hmm... Another vanilla milkshake would be nice." Kuroko smiled up at Akashi. "It's the only way I'll forgive you~"

Of course... A milkshake... "If that is what it takes, then it will be done." The truth is that Akashi would have given it to Kuroko anyway because he just can't say 'no' to the recovering bluenette. The mere sight of his lover is enough to make the redhead do anything for him. Heck! He would even buy him a yacht if he so wished!

"Aww, thanks Akashi-kun~ You're so kind." Kuroko laughed softly. "Want help making it?"

The other raised a brow in surprise, "I wouldn't mind it if it means that you'll be close." He placed another kiss on Kuroko's cheek before the elevator voice spoke, telling them that they've arrived on their floor.

Akashi pushed Kuroko out of the elevator before he began ruffling through his keys, "I didn't go home since the accident but Daiki told me that Nigou doesn't have as much energy as he used to have. All he does is lay around." Could it be because of the accident?

"Oh... I don't like the sound of that. He needs to be cheered up." Kuroko frowned. They needed to cheer up their pup! Sure he's not a pup but... hey, he's a pup to Kuroko!

"Hopefully that's all it is." Akashi found the key, unlocking the door. However, as the door opened wide, all Kuroko and Akashi could see was the emptiness. Apart from the furniture, it was empty... Nigou was nowhere to be seen.

"...Is he even in the apartment?" Kuroko worriedly asked. Maybe Aomine took him to his house?

Akashi nodded, "I'm certain that he's here. Look." Akashi pointed to a bit of dog fur that was on the ground, "I have the apartment cleaned every day so that means that he should be here." The cleaner he employs is super tidy so a chunk of fur like that wouldn't be left laying around.

"I wonder where he is then." Kuroko said. He decided to push the wheels of the chair himself despite saying he never would. He was more worried about finding Nigou than his pride. "I hope he isn't mad at us for not being around..."

"I doubt that would be the case." Akashi took a step forward, looking for the husky as well. The two lovers checked the living room and then decided to see the bedroom. However, it was then when they entered the hallway that they saw the husky. Nigou was peeking at the two from the room, his ears lowered and his expression a guilty one.

"Nigou..." Why was he like that? He almost looked scared like that! Kuroko didn't like it at all. "Nigou, come here, it's okay..."

The husky whined softly in response, and if you didn't listen carefully, you wouldn't even hear the whine. That's how quiet Nigou was. He emerged from the room and just as quietly made his way towards Kuroko. His ears were as low as they can be and his tail was low on the ground. When he finally reached Kuroko, his head remained lowered.

"Nigou, why are you sad?" Kuroko reached out to softly lifted the dogs head. He lightly scratched behind his ears, hoping to cheer him up. "I'm okay, see? Or are you perhaps sad about Makkachin?" What could be upsetting his child?

Nigou glanced away in response, not able to meet Kuroko's eyes. He did see the bluenette's bandaged legs though which made the husky whine but this time a bit louder. He tried to lean his head down a bit so that he could lick Kuroko's bandage, a dog's way of treating a wound.

So he really was sad about that? "Nigou, I'm okay now, really." Kuroko assured him with a smile. "I can walk but Akashi-kun is stubborn on letting me rest so... So it's okay, okay?"

The said redhead folded his arms while Nigou whined once again. He looked up at Kuroko, trying to convey his feelings through his eyes. Those teal blue dog eyes conveyed Nigou's sadness but also the feeling of guilt he had. If he and Makkachin didn't run around at night, then Kuroko wouldn't have gotten into the accident. Nigou was guilty and he knew it... He almost killed his owner.

"It's not your fault, Nigou. You didn't know what would happen and I don't blame you or Makkachin at all." Kuroko said. "Please don't blame yourself, it's alright... Everyone's okay and that's all that matters right now~" He pet Nigou on his head once more.

The husky leaned into the touch, content to see that his owner was alright. Although he still felt guilty, placing his head on Kuroko's lap to show it.

Akashi sighed in relief, glad that the husky was alright. All of them made it out safely... "Would you like to lay down Tetsuya?"

"I'm not going to help with the milkshake?" Kuroko asked. Then again, maybe cheering up Nigou should be his priority. "Okay... Laying down would be nice."

Akashi began pushing Kuroko towards the bedroom, "How about I make one right now, and then later you can help me make another one. How does that sound?"

Two milkshakes? How could he say no? "Sounds perfect." Kuroko smiled.

"You're perfect~" Akashi teased as he made his way into the bedroom. Now Kuroko could finally stand up but only to lay down on the bed again. Once he was laying down, Akashi covered him with the blankets, brushing his bangs away from his face, "This bed... It was always meant for two people." Akashi said with a smile, "Welcome home Tetsuya."

"Akashi-kun..." Seriously, why is he always embarrassing? "Thank you... I already know I'll love it here." Kuroko claimed. "Once this week ends, I'll help as much as I can."

With a wide smile, Akashi leaned down to kiss Kuroko's exposed forehead, "But until then, will you let me spoil you? I promise that even though you'll be confined in the house, you'll never get bored."

"Mm, I'll hold you to that promise." Kuroko said, quickly leaning up to kiss his cheek in return. "I better not get bored~"

The redhead leaned down a bit more, "You won't. I promised after all~" A smirk appeared on Akashi's face as he pushed himself up a bit to look at Kuroko's face, "I have just the right thing prepared." He said before standing up and going to the TV stand, Kuroko watching curiously while Nigou jumped up on the bed to lay down at Kuroko's feet.

When Akashi found what he was looking for, he pulled it out to show the bluenette, "Shall we travel back to the past? I have some past recordings of our matches if you're interested. We could watch it with the vanilla milkshake."

"Our games?" Kuroko asked with shock. Their games! He's been wanting to watch them for a while now! "That sounds so perfect right now. I'll wait for you before starting the recordings."

Mission accomplished, just as Akashi expected, "I'll be back in a bit then. Don't start without me." He left the room to head into the kitchen, leaving Kuroko alone with Nigou who was laying down as well.

Kuroko reached out to softly pet Nigou's head. He was back home... a new home with Akashi and Nigou. That's where he was supposed to be all along... He was really glad he met Akashi again. "I'm glad I'm here, Nigou. And I'm glad you're still here."

Ah, speaking of Nigou... "What about Makkachin? Did you get to say goodbye and everything?" He must be sad about leaving Makkachin behind, right?

Nigou whined at the mention of that name. He leaned his head against the bed, placing both of his paws on his snout as if to cover his face. How cute!

"Don't worry, I'm sure we can see them again..." But he never got their numbers! What if they were just visitors of that hit springs too? One of them looked foreign so they were probably just visiting! "I'll ask Akashi-kun, alright? He'll find Makkachin."

"Woof..." Nigou whined as he looked up at Kuroko. Even though Kuroko was so hurt, he was still thinking about Nigou who caused the accident... Such a kind owner... Nigou moved in to help the other heal by licking his legs, determined to help.

It was then that the door opened again, revealing Akashi with a glass and in it... the legendary vanilla milkshake, "Prepare yourself Tetsuya, its here."

His milkshake! If Kuroko had a tail like Nigou's, it would be wagging like crazy. "Thank you so much Akashi-kun." He excitedly waited for his milkshake before remembering Nigou. "Oh, Akashi-kun... Nigou's sad about... Makkachin... do you think we'll be able to find them again? I don't know how long their owners were gonna be at the springs..."

The poodle? Truth be told, Akashi didn't care about anything at the time except for Kuroko. Ever since the accident, everything was in a frenzy but perhaps they could find it somehow, "I can't guarantee it but I'll do my best to find it, that I can assure." He walked up to Kuroko, handing him the milkshake carefully.

His milkshake... He was so excited to finally have another milkshake! "I'm sure Nigou would appreciate any kind of attempt." Kuroko assured. He too wanted to see the poodle again anyway.

"I see. Then I'll make sure to begin my search soon." The redhead said before carefully making his way onto the bed. He lifted up the blankets so that he could lay down with Kuroko. Now that he thought about it, his lover never liked to share his milkshake... Akashi wondered if that was still the same, even now, "May I take a sip?" He curiously asked.

The look Kuroko gave Akashi would shock anyone who thought they knew the bluenette. He looked like Akashi just outright said something offensive about his family. "B-But... it's..." Akashi made the milkshake, yeah, but...! It was vanilla! That was his favorite! "Akashi-kun..."

So it was still the same? Akashi couldn't help but chuckle, despite his lover's frightening appearance. However, he did have a way of getting a taste of that milkshake... He leaned closer to the bluenette, capturing his lips into a deep kiss as Akashi's tongue explored Kuroko, tasting the vanilla that was there.

It's been weeks since they've shared a kiss like this, so naturally Kuroko was surprised. He barely managed to keep his drink from falling onto the bed when his hand loosened around the cup. It's not his fault Akashi distrafted him!

After a moment, Kuroko pulled away with a small pant. "I-I don't think we should do anymore... I don't know if we can... you know... do something right after I got out the hospital..."

Kuroko was right but at the same time it was only a kiss, "Does that mean that I won't be able to kiss you? It's the only thing I'm able to do, besides, I did want to try the milkshake as well."

"But with a kiss like that..." It was too much for the deprived Kuroko! "I'll... give you a bit of milkshake, so... no more big kisses for now, please?"

"You would... do that?" Akashi was truly surprised... for Kuroko to give away his precious milkshake like that. That was unexpected!

"As much as I'd like more milkshake and kisses... I don't think we can do anything so if I have to give up some milkshake... fine." Kuroko pouted.

It was unbelievable to hear but if Kuroko said it then it must be true. How desperate, to want to give up his milkshake like this. How cute. Akashi smirked as he picked up the TV remote, "Thank you love, your sacrifice will be remembered." He teased, "Would you like to do the honours?" Of pressing the play button that is.

"Thanks... I'd like that." Even if it's just pressing a button! Kuroko happily took the remote, ready to press play. They'll get to watch their old games... It made Kuroko very delighted... He smiled and pressed the play button. "You know, you're the best..." He said to Akashi as he got comfortable.

Akashi smiled, leaning against the bed, "And you're perfect." The screen of the TV lit up, showing an empty basketball court before the players of both teams walked onto it. One team had a white jersey with teal blue colours while the other had a green one with black lines.

What they were watching was Teiko's first match in the nationals, playing against one of the three Tokyo kings. At the time everyone was nervous since it had been their first year in high school but as the game began, they all loosened up, enjoying the game and playing to their heart's content.

As the two watched, they did notice that Kuroko didn't enter the game yet. They spotted him on the bench, waiting for his turn to use his misdirection and save the team should they need it.

Ah, his misdirection... He missed it. Of course he still has it but it didn't seem to be as effective as when he was younger. "I really do miss playing with everyone... I can't believe I have to wait five months to be able to play fully with everyone..." It was really unfair.

Akashi listened, watching as the match suddenly stopped for a member change with Kise switching out for Kuroko. It was the phantom sixth man's turn to shine now, "It is frustrating but it's for the best. Your health is more important than any game and I'm sure that everyone would agree."

"But still... five months?" Kuroko sighed. He couldn't be too disappointed though since it was finally his turn in the game on the tv. "Well, it's not like we'll play basketball everyday..."

The redhead placed his arm around his lover lovingly, yet also being careful of his wounds, "Don't worry too much about it Tetsuya. As soon as you know it, you'll be able to play again." He smiled when he saw himself pass to Kuroko, the other using misdirection to further pass it onto Aomine who scored.

"I hope so. I don't want to hold everyone up on the games." Kuroko leaned against Akashi, sipping on his milkshake. "I miss playing like that though... I miss using misdirection all the time."

"You do?" Akashi teasingly asked, "Even though you use it to sneak up on people?" Luckily with Akashi's eyes, he's immune to Kuroko's tricks. It's always been like that because Akashi was the only one who could see Kuroko.

"That's the best part!" Kuroko smiled. "Sneaking up on everyone... that's real fun. I miss it..."

So Kuroko didn't miss misdirection for sports but rather for mischievous intentions? "I see. Then I'm glad that your evil has been stopped by yours truly that is~" With his eyes, Akashi would be the hero to stop the villain and his shadows.

"You know I'm just joking." Kuroko chuckled. "I'm not evil~ I just want a bit of fun, that's all."

"Hmm~ Your evil ways won't convince me." Akashi leaned closer towards the other, "I know you after all." But then they were both startled when the TV got loud, looking over to see that the match was over and everyone was celebrating.

"Oh... we won. What a surprise." Kuroko joked. It was prerecorded, of course he knew that they won! "Congratulations on our win, Akashi-kun~" He continued to joke.

The other raised a brow, "Likewise, we couldn't have done it without you Tetsuya." He played along, "With you on the team, we're unstoppable."

"I'm glad I'm a good part of the team." Kuroko continued. "Although even if we didn't win... I'm glad I could play with everyone..." In a few months, they all really could play again.

Akashi sighed, placing both of his hands on Kuroko's cheeks to cup them. He moved so that he could look at the other directly into his eyes, "So impatient... Didn't you trust me when I said that time would pass by quickly? There's no need to worry Tetsuya, I'll make sure everything goes well."

"I know, it's just... yeah, I really am impatient with these kinds of things." Kuroko sighed softly. "Hopefully it will pass by real soon. I don't want to wait forever."

"You won't." Akashi assured, "But if you do keep complaining, then I'll have no other choice but to kiss those lips of yours~"

"H-Hey, you can't." Kuroko pouted. "No kisses unless I say so~"

"Is that so?" Akashi leaned in closer, "Do you really think that you have what it takes to prevent me from relishing my lover? Such force doesn't exist anywhere on this planet~"

"There is a power, and it's in me. If I say no, it's a no~" Kuroko insisted. "So there~"

The redhead's expression turned into a saddened one in response. He did want a kiss though and so he leaned in to place a chaste kiss on his lover's lips, "Then when will you give me the pleasure?"

"But you just stole one..." Kuroko heaved a sigh then smiled. "Fine. Just one kiss."

Akashi's brow rose, "Love, an innocent kiss like that one doesn't count." He leaned in closer, their lips inches apart, "I want to taste you, much, much deeper." Then he closed the distance, their lips touching as Akashi did just what he said he wanted to do.

His lover was so ridiculous sometimes... Still, Kuroko couldn't help but smile and lean in closer, giving in to Akashi. He was happy to share moments like this with his love again...

The kiss was deep and ravishing although what the two lovers didn't see was that Nigou was watching them curiously. The husky pouted, leaning his head down as he watched.

After about two minutes, the two parted, saliva connecting their lips as they did. Akashi moved his thumb to brush it away, the two gazing into each other's eyes. Although after they heard a pout from the husky, they turned to look at him.

"Nigou?" Kuroko questioned, panting softly. Why was the dog whining? Was he... perhaps a little jealous? That they could show affection like this and he can't because he doesn't have Makkachin? Or maybe he just wanted them to get on with the basketball games- "What's the matter Nigou?"

"Woof!" The husky lightly barked, giving the two judging looks. How dare the two humans express their love in front of him! How bold of them! His teal blue eyes that resembled Kuroko's own, judged.

Akashi chuckled, turning to his lover, "Who wouldn't be jealous when it's you I'm kissing? Your kisses are still heavenly." Just like he told the crowd at the swimming pool years ago.

"Don't say that." Kuroko told Akashi with a whine. "Anyway, it's weird to see your own eyes glare at you... Maybe we shouldn't kiss again~"

The redhead immediately perked up, "What? Don't say that Tetsuya." If it was Nigou's fault then... Akashi moved his hand, telling Nigou to get off. He will get his kisses!

"Woof!"

"Hey, don't tell him to get down. He's done nothing wrong." Kuroko told the redhead before leaning forward to pet Nigou.

Akashi grumbled, "Then does that mean that I get my kisses?"

"When Nigou's not looking~" Kuroko smiled.

The other sighed in relief, "Good." With that, Akashi leaned back against the bed again. Now that the match was over, the TV screen was empty. Akashi glanced around the room, spotting a covered canvas. It must be one of his paintings... Paintings! Of course! How did he not think of this before?

"Tetsuya, when you get better, will you allow me to draw you once again?"

"Huh?" Oh yeah, that's right. Akashi's paintings. So he wanted him to model again? "O-Oh... um... d-do you really want me to...?"

Akashi tilted his head to look at the other, "You don't have to if you don't want to. I merely thought it would be nice to commemorate our reunion with a painting. Also to compare it with the first portrait I drew of you back when we first met."

"I mean... I guess I don't mind... I just haven't done it in a long time..." Kuroko shrugged. "Uh, I can do it... I'd like you to do another painting."

"You don't sound as convincing." Especially with the shrug, "If it will inconvenience you, then we won't do it."

"N-No, I'm just embarrassed to do it again." He explained quickly. "Its not like I have someone paint me or even take pictures of me... I want to do it."

Embarrassed? Even though Kuroko did it before? Wait... Could he mean...? "If you have something erotic in mind, then forget it right away. I'm not as perverted as you think." The redhead smirked, "We'll go to a park and you'll sit under a tree, just like you did years ago." They'll copy the style of the original, "Although if you insist on an erotic position, then I can't help but comply~"

"I-I didn't mean that at all! What made you think that?!" Kuroko questioned with a deep blush on his face. He didn't want an erotic painting of him! What if someone saw?

"Why else would you be embarrassed? You modelled for me many times in the past." Whether it be just his hand or back, Kuroko was always relaxed about it. Ever since Akashi had drawn him for the first time, he kept asking the other again and again. It was also Akashi's way of being close to Kuroko when they didn't know each other as they do now, "I always knew you were like this Tetsuya but this time you really did surprise me."

"I was worried because it's been a long time! Sure I've done it many times before for you, but... that was ten years ago..." Kuroko pouted. He wasn't a pervert! He didn't want an erotic painting of himself!

Akashi sighed, "Love, do you really have to worry about everything?" First the need to play basketball and now the painting... "For once, try to relax. It will do you good." Kuroko was such a worry watt.

"I worry because I like being careful." Kuroko huffed. "There's no such thing as being too careful after all."

"That's true but I do have to say that you're a special case." Akashi moved his hand to hold Kuroko's own, the hand he held onto while Kuroko was unconscious. Even now it still gave him reassurance, "When we're together, there's nothing to worry about after all." Those were Kuroko's own words.

When they're together... Kuroko closed his eyes as he squeezed Akashi's hand. Yes, they were strong together. There was absolutely nothing to worry about. "You're right." He opened his eyes and smiled. "Nothing to worry about."

A smile appeared on Akashi's face as well, content with the warmth of the other's hand. This warmth... It pulled him through the hard times that had passed... He looked up at Kuroko, "What do you say we go and make that second milkshake? Then we can come back and watch more of our past matches."

Two milkshakes in a row?! Kuroko thought Akashi would make him wait! "That sounds perfect." How could he ever deny a second milkshake?

"Then let me help you up." Akashi slowly got out of bed, reaching out for the wheelchair before helping Kuroko sit on it. Nigou jumped off the bed as well, following the two as they went into the kitchen.

Together... They'll be able to take on anything.

* * *

 **Author notes**

* * *

 **KurokoTetsuya101:** Because of our late replies, this time we decided to make it up to you guys with a longer chapter. We're really sorry for posting late and for not writing proper notes. We hope you can understand :( This time I won't be able to say everything I want to say as well but it's a miracle that we even have the time to post a chapter weekly. We hope that the chapters make your day and that they make you smile because at the end of the day, that's why we write them :) Thank you all and thank you for your reviews! See you next week :3

 **The Lucky Bell:** *No note*

 **This story is updated weekly.**


	14. Water under the bridge

**WARNING! If you don't like yaoi (boy x boy) then please don't read this.**

 **Kuroko no Basuke as well as the cover image used for this story both belong to their respective owners.**

 **This is a roleplay story done by KurokoTetsuya101 and The Lucky Bell.**

* * *

 **Chapter 14 - Water under the bridge**

* * *

A week really did pass by in a flash. Akashi helped Kuroko heal by practically spoiling them. It was nice and all, but Kuroko still dreaded the wheelchair... Luckily he didn't have to use it anymore!

Since he was all good now to finally do a bit of lifting and moving around, Kuroko decided to clean. It was a way to repay Akashi for caring for him after all. He had started in the living room but when he finished, he couldn't do the kitchen. Akashi was using it, making food for their picnic later. They were going to have a picnic date later. So he decided to clean their room next.

"Woof!" Nigou who was accompanying Kuroko barked, following him as he went into the bedroom. Although as soon as they made it inside, the husky walked up to his bed before laying down it it, his tail wiggling. It was nice to see his owner recover like this so Nigou was more than happy.

Kuroko was also glad for Nigou who seemed more lively again. Although there were moments where he still seemed sad... "Oh, so you're not going to help?" He asked the pup when he saw him lay down. "How mean~"

"Woof! Woof!" To prove him wrong Nigou quickly jumped up, his tail wiggling as he made a couple of circles around Kuroko happily. Then he stopped, looking up at his owner before walking up to one of his toys. He picked it up and carried it to the basket, placing it inside before sitting down to look at Kuroko again, "Woof!"

"Well, at least you've cleaned up your own mess." Kuroko smiled before moving on towards their laundry basket. Ah, he should probably get the clothes from the bathroom too if he was going to do laundry.

Nigou watched as Kuroko walked up to the basket, slowly picking it up. The said item was placed beside the cupboard which reminded the husky of something he wanted to show the bluenette before. Nigou quickly stood up, walking up to Kuroko before placing his paw against the cupboard, telling Kuroko to open it.

Huh? The closet? What did Nigou want him to see this time? "Oh, you want me to clean this first?" He asked, walking up to the closet. Maybe there were clothes in there needed to be washed.

"Woof!" The husky barked to tell Kuroko that he was going in the right direction. As the bluenette pushed the closet door open, it revealed Akashi's clothes as well as some covered canvases. There were drawers inside as well which Nigou seemed to be pushing open with his snout.

"Hey, we're trying to clean, not make a mess." Kuroko lightly scolded Nigou. "But I guess we should clean the drawers anyway..." He helped Nigou remove the drawers and sat down in the closet to clean them. "There are a lot of things in here..."

"Woof!" The husky barked in agreement, sniffing through the folded shirts and trousers in search of a specific item. Although as he sniffed, Nigou pushed his head through a shirt which remained on his head when he lifted it. The husky whined, trying to get the shirt off but couldn't.

Kuroko laughed softly when he noticed Nigou had a shirt on his head. "Here, come here." He leaned over to gently take the shirt off Nigou's head. "Silly~ You're supposed to help, not play~"

"Woof!" The husky reached out to lick Kuroko's cheek before resuming his search. Now with his head free, he could easily find the item. He sniffed and sniffed until his nouse hit a small hard box. This was it! "Woof! Woof! Woof!" He jumped with his front paws, moving behind Kuroko before going back to the item, placing his paw on top the pile of clothes where it was hidden.

What was Nigou going on about? Did he find something? Kuroko hoped it wasn't a rodent... "What is it Nigou?" Kuroko asked. He moved the clothes Nigou was standing by aside, wondering what he could possibly want Kuroko to see. "Huh? Isn't this usually for..." He trailed off as he picked up the small box that could fit in his palm. He was almost reluctant to open it. "...Is this what you wanted me to see?"

"Woof!" Nigou's bark was a bit louder this time, his tail wiggling as he panted excitedly. This was definitely the item he wanted to show Kuroko, back when he came to the apartment for the first time and now.

Kuroko bit his lip nervously. Maybe it was empty! Maybe it wasn't even anything at all! Trying to convince himself it wasn't what he thought it was, Kuroko decided to open the box to see. "Oh..." It was what he almost dreaded to see. A beautiful ring sat in the box. It looks pretty expensive too with the jewels on it. He hoped it wasn't diamond. Or that it wasn't for him. But then again, he didn't want it to be for anyone else.

Nigou whined, moving closer to sniff at the ring. Since it was shining and sparkling so brightly, the husky couldn't help but be interested in it. He did see Akashi looking at it many times in the past as well but it wasn't as if the dog could actually tell Kuroko that so instead he just whined, lowering his ears.

"...How long has this been in here?" Kuroko asked. Oh how he wished Nigou could answer him... Why did Akashi have a ring? He hadn't... planned to propose after graduation, right? Or... oh god, was he planning to propose now? After he found him again? "What should I do? Do I ask him about this?"

"Woof..." Nigou lowly barked, licking Kuroko's face in assurance. Although as he did, they both suddenly heard the creak of the door opening, revealing the redhead who came in, "Lunch is done. We can leave when you're ready." But Akashi tilted his head when he saw that the closet was open and that most of his clothes were on the floor, "What are you doing?"

Oh no, Akashi! Without thinking, he quickly put the box under the clothes so it was hidden. "O-Oh, I was just cleaning out the closet... I'm ready, I was just doing this real quick."

Cleaning the closet? Even though he should be taking it easy? Akashi folded his arms, "Shouldn't you be in bed? I know you'd like to do something after laying down in bed for months but you still have to rest." He walked up to the bluenette.

"I was already in bed for over a month. I'm fine Akashi-kun... trust me, okay?" He was tired of sitting around! He had to move around.

The other sighed. He understood that but still... Usually when someone is sick and then they recover, they want to do things they couldn't, so they move around a lot more. In Kuroko's case, it could be dangerous... Akashi kneeled down beside his lover, "I know but you still have to take it easy. I don't want your wounds to reopen."

"It's been a month. I'm fine." Kuroko frowned. Why won't Akashi trust him? "Take my word for it." He said, remembering how Akashi said that a while ago.

A small smile appeared on the other's face as he leaned closer to his lover, "Alright. I'll trust you on that but I still can't help but worry. Can you blame me for that?"

"No... but trust me, I'm fine." Kuroko insisted once more. "I know how to take care of myself."

Well... Akashi wasn't sure about that but smiled either way. He embraced his lover from the back before looking down at the pile of clothes, "I'll help you clean up so that we can go to the park."

"Woof!"

"No no, you don't have to help. I made the mess, I can clean it." If Akashi knew he found a ring in his closet... What would he think? Especially if the ring wasn't for him.

"No, I insist." The redhead said as he moved to the side so that he could begin cleaning, "The sooner we get this done, the sooner we can go outside. I'm sure that some fresh air will do you good, plus, you'll be able to walk just like you wanted."

What should he do? He had to do something! "O-Okay..." He looked over at the pile of clothes where the ring box was hidden. Kuroko quickly gathered the whole pile along with the ring, although it was hidden in the clothes so Akashi didn't notice. "T-These are a bit dirty so I'm going to put them in the laundry basket, okay?" He got up off the floor to leave the closet.

"Woof!" Nigou stood up as well, following Kuroko as he walked away. Although what the bluenette didn't expect was for the husky to bite one of the shirts, making some of the pile fall down on the ground, "Woof!"

"Nigou!" Kuroko didn't expect him to do that. He kneeled down quickly to pick up the clothes that fell. Hopefully the ring wasn't with the ones that dropped? "Why did you do that?" He whispered to Nigou with a frown.

"Woof!" The husky barked back, as if to argue before Akashi approached them, "What are you doing Nigou?" He chased the husky away, kneeling down to help Kuroko pick the clothes up, "Are you alright Tetsuya?" That was really unexpected of the husky...

"I'm fine... you didn't have to come out here and help me, I got most of the clothes anyway." Kuroko tried to let out a smile that at least looked genuine. He was so nervous over a ring!

"Of course I had to help my lover." Akashi had seen it from the closet too. Although as he was picking the clothes up, Kuroko was relieved when he felt a hard small box in his pile, glad that it didn't end up in Akashi's own. When they picked up the clothes, Akashi went back to the closet, "I'll finish this up so wait for me." He told his lover who made his way out.

Kuroko sighed in relief when he made it out without Akashi finding out. Looks like he'll have to keep the ring on him... He put the clothes in the basket but took out the box. It would be hard to keep the box around... He took out the ring. He studied it once more before putting it in his pocket. He hid the box in the back of a cabinet. He'd find out what to do about the ring... later.

"Woof!" When Kuroko heard a bark, he quickly looked down to see Nigou. The husky whined as if in frustration, looking at Kuroko before barking again, "Woof!"

"What are you getting so bothered about?" Kuroko asked. Why was Nigou continuously barking at him? It couldn't be... the ring, right?

"Woof! Woof!" Nigou barked and barked again and by this time, the barks were much louder. They were so loud that even Akashi could hear them in the closet.

"Nigou, please, be quiet!" Kuroko said quickly, kneeling down to get on Nigou's level. "If it's about the ring, I'll ask him about it later! Please don't bark anymore." He whispered.

The husky whimpered, barking one more time before licking Kuroko's face. Although soon they heard Akashi call out to them, "Is everything alright Tetsuya?"

"Yes, everything is okay!" He answered Akashi before paying attention to Nigou. He soft pet him. "I'll ask later, okay? I don't want to ruin the date now..."

Nigou whined once again, licking Kuroko's cheek in apology. He sniffed at Kuroko's pocked before making his leave, going towards the living room to wait for his owners.

Kuroko heaved another sigh before getting up. He should probably tell Akashi he's ready now. He returned to their room to tell Akashi. "You ready?"

By then the redhead had already finished cleaning, "Ready." He turned to his lover, making his way towards him before lightly embracing him, "I know you'll be against this but how about we bring the wheel-"

"No." Kuroko rejected immediately. "There is no way I'm ever getting in that chair again, and even you cannot convince me."

Here they go again... "Then would you mind if I bring it in case of an emergency?" They should have it just in case.

"...Fine, but only in the truck of the car." Kuroko huffed. Actually, speaking of cars... "Hey... didn't you say you'd give me a ride on your motorcycle?"

Now that Akashi thought about it, he did make that promise when Kuroko came to his apartment for the first time. He smiled, brushing Kuroko's hair with his hand, "I did and I'll fulfill that promise when you can walk without any difficulties." Right now it would be risky with Kuroko's weakened body.

"I can walk just fine..." Kuroko pouted. "Fine. It better be soon then. For now, we should enjoy our date~"

"Of course~" Their sweet date at the park. They should really get going now, "Let me get the canvas, paint and the chair as well."

"Okay. I can get Nigou ready." There was no way they weren't going to take their dog!

The two lovers did what they said they would, both getting ready before going out the apartment and into the elevator, finally getting into their car. Akashi loaded his painting equipment and the wheel chair into the trunk while Nigou sat on the back seat of the car. Akashi started up the car and they were both on their way.

Kuroko's walking was getting better but since he was still limping, Akashi was keeping an eye on him. He knows that the bluenette won't admit it, but he must still have some pains from time to time. It's this dangerous nature of not wanting to admit it that worries the redhead. That's the reason he's so careful and paranoid, if you'd like to call him that.

When they finally arrived at the park, Akashi took everything out while Kuroko helped. Of course the bluenette carried as little as possible, per Akashi's insistence as they made their way through the park, searching for the perfect spot, "How about we sit down here? There's some shade and the tree has many colours on it." It resembled the original tree that Kuroko had sat under on the first painting, although this was no sakura tree.

"Ah, it's a really nice looking tree... I like it. I don't mind sitting here." Kuroko smiled. "How about it, Nigou?" He asked their "child".

"Woof!" The husky barked in approval, already going to the spot to inspect it. After sniffing a bit under the tree, Nigou laid down in content before barking at his owners again, telling them to join him.

"He seems to like it as well." Akashi smiled as he and Kuroko made their way to the husky, "It doesn't have to be completely the same as the original so I'd say this is perfect." The difference will also portray the passage of time and how everything changes from the original painting. Even this has a meaning of it's own.

"Yeah. As long as it's similar." Kuroko shrugged, sitting down beside Nigou and leaning against the tree. "It's nice here in the shade."

The other nodded with a smile, getting his equipment ready, "You seem to enjoy the shade much more than I thought. Is there something I don't know?" He asked teasingly.

"The sun is just too much sometimes, you know?" Kuroko pouted. "Not my fault I'm more of a shade person." It was probably why he was so pale...

"I see." Akashi acknowledged as he took out his paint and brushes, setting up the canvas before mixing the colors together, "A bit of sun would do you good though. It does give you vitamin D."

"But sometimes it's so hot... it's unbearable." Kuroko whined. He hated being too hot. It was so uncomfortable.

The redhead tilted his head to give his lover a look of doubt, "You barely go out into the sun and that's why you shouldn't complain." He'll make a mental note to drag his lover outside much more.

"But I will complain 'cause it's hot." Kuroko argued and even stuck out his tongue to tease Akashi. "I'm only human after all~"

"A human that likes to complain." A teasing smirk appeared on the redhead's face as he finished his preparations. Now he was ready to begin, "Stay as you are Tetsuya and try not to move as much." He could move to scratch himself but not do things like move his legs in a different position and so on.

"I know, I know... I'll try to remember though. I hope you don't take forever." Kuroko smiled as he leaned against the tree. He relaxed as he gently pet Nigou. Yeah... life was nice right now...

As Kuroko relaxed, Akashi began moving his brush to recreate the image before him and preserve it onto the canvas. Just like in the past, this was an image with a relaxed Kuroko leaning against the tree. However, unlike before, Kuroko's eyes weren't seeking 'that' something in the distance... Somehow this notion of search had completely disappeared.

Akashi smiled to himself, thinking that Kuroko had probably found what he was looking for back then. Friendship and perhaps love... That's what Kuroko was searching for.

Eventually the bluenette's eyes did close. He was a bit tired and it was such a nice day, who wouldn't want to take a nap in the shade under a lovely tree with their lover? Oh, and of course Nigou.

In the meantime, Akashi worked with it. At least Kuroko didn't move in his sleep so he had no troubles getting the painting done.

Although when Akashi was done he found it difficult to wake the bluenette up. Such a peacefully sleeping face... It was a waste and so Akashi decided to let the other rest a bit longer. The wind blew and the sun's rays slowly began to diminish, transitioning into the night.

This time Akashi stood up, placing his painting down before walking over to his lover, "Tetsuya, it's time to wake up."

"Mn.." Kuroko mumbled under his breath and slowly opened his eyes. "But I don't wanna get up..." However he sat up anyway with a stretch and a sigh. "What time is it? It's... nearly dark out..."

"It's thirty minutes to seven, time for us to go." Akashi smiled, brushing his lover's hair, "If you stay like this any longer you'll catch a cold."

"And I can't have that or else you'll spoil me again." Kuroko chuckled and slowly stood up. "Did you finish the painting?" He asked while making sure Nigou was awake too.

"I did." Of course he would after painting for three hours, "I don't know if I should let you see it. Perhaps I should keep it as a surprise." Just like back in high school.

"And wait for another art gallery?" Kuroko joked. "But I want to see it now..." He tried his puppy eyes trick.

The redhead hummed while trying to defend himself against those pleading eyes. They were difficult to evade, "Then I have no other choice but to show it to you now." He succumbed, "However, that is under one condition and that is a kiss."

"So demanding..." Kuroko joked, moving closer to Akashi. "Alright alright. One kiss~" He gently pulled Akashi's head closer so he could kiss him on the lips.

But what Kuroko thought was an innocent kiss actually turned into a deep one when Akashi placed his hand behind Kuroko's head. He deepened the kiss further, relishing it as much as he could before finally parting, "As sweet as always."

Kuroko pulled back in surprise with a small pant. He honestly should have expected that... "Now can I see the painting?"

"Of course." Akashi brushed his lover's lips, brushing off the saliva before walking up to his painting, "Are you ready?" He teased the other in anticipation before turning the canvas around, revealing the beautiful image that was on it.

Kuroko looked at the painting excitedly. He was still so good at painting! It made him happy to see a work of art made by Akashi again. "It looks amazing."

"Thank you love." The painting portrayed just what Akashi had before him. Kuroko was sitting down under the tree with his eyes closed, the greenery of the leaves was so bright and drawn with different colours that it seemed to be gently embracing the bluenette under. Beside Kuroko was a laying down Nigou who was also sleeping beside his owner. The two are sleeping peacefully in the image with their surroundings surrounding them in a beautiful green.

"Woof!"

"You like it Nigou? I like it too." Kuroko smiled. It was very amazing... "I'm so proud of you, Akashi-kun~ Such a good artist... you should consider selling paintings as a second job."

Interesting idea but... "I'd never sell something like this, and even if I do consider it, I don't think I'd be able to sell my paintings. Each and every one of them are a part of myself." They convey his feelings and emotions he had at certain times. Parting with them would be much more difficult than he thought.

That's true... Every painting Akashi makes is out of emotion... "Well, it was just an idea. You don't have to by any means." Kuroko assured with a smile.

"I see, then I won't." The redhead reached out to take Kuroko's hand, "Instead I would dedicate them all to you."

"You're too kind." Kuroko chuckled softly. He took Akashi's hand, squeezed it, and moved closer. "Here, let's go home now. It's getting late and we have to make dinner~"

Akashi leaned in closer, placing a kiss on top of Kuroko's head, "That sounds delightful. Let me get my equipment then." Akashi stepped away to pick his things while Kuroko secured Nigou and put a leash on him. It really was getting late and a few cups of hot tea would do them good.

Suddenly they heard a phone ringing. Kuroko stood up straight when he realized it was his own phone. He curiously took it out to see who's calling. Oh, it's Kagami... "Hang on, Akashi-kun. I'm going to take this." He told his lover before answering the phone. How strange... Kagami, who was his lover a month ago, was now his ex instead of Akashi... "Kagami-kun? Is everything okay?" He hasn't heard from him since they broke up...

"O-Oh... Kuroko... Hey..." The other's tone was much calmer, unlike his usual loud self. He wasn't quiet or anything of the sort but just... calmer, "Sorry for suddenly calling like this out of the blue. Are you free now?"

Is he free? What was Kagami intending to ask for with this call? "Well, I'm at the park but I was about to go... home. I guess I'm... free. Why?" Kuroko reluctantly asked.

The other was quiet for a bit, collecting his thoughts before speaking up, "I just wanted to meet up. You know... to talk things over, but if you're busy then I can wait. We could meet tomorrow or the day after if you want."

It was really strange to hear Kagami speak so calmly and almost quietly. Usually his voice was louder, even if he didn't mean to or realize it. Now he sounded like he was carefully tip toeing around with his words... "I'm not busy... It's still not too late so if you want to talk now... That's fine. I can come to you if you want..."

"A-Are you sure? I-I mean... damn..." Kagami sounded surprised, as if he actually looked out of his window and saw that it was dark. He had no idea it was already so late because he was immersed in his thoughts. Now he called Kuroko as well, thinking it was still evening, "If you're free, it would be great if you came."

"I'll come, Kagami-kun. Don't worry, okay? I'll be there soon, I promise." Kuroko assured his old lover. He moved the phone away from his ear for a moment but did not hang up yet. "Akashi-kun... Kagami-kun wishes to talk. I said I'd be there soon. Is it alright if we can make a stop there before we go home?"

Kagami? Now that Akashi thought about it, the last time he had seen the tall redhead was in the hospital... He probably wishes to sorts things out with Kuroko... "That's fine, we'll stop by." Akashi nodded in understanding.

"Thank you." Kuroko said and brought the phone closer to talk to Kagami again. "I'm coming now, okay? I'll be there soon."

"Okay, I'll be waiting for you then. B-Bye..." The other nervously hanged up, leaving Kuroko to listen to the phone's line disconnecting. Akashi looked at his lover in concern, all his equipment in hand, ready to leave, "Is everything alright?"

"...He's acting really different... He doesn't sound like Kagami-kun anymore..." It was his fault too. All because Kuroko was selfish... "We really need to talk. So thanks for agreeing to take me to him. Um... you probably shouldn't come in though..." It might upset Kagami or something along those lines.

"I understand." Akashi had no problems with that at all, "I'll give you the time you need to talk. I know it must be hard on him." He knew how hard a break-up was himself... It's nothing to underestimate.

"Thank you again." Kuroko said then looked at the supplies in Akashi's hands. "Should I help take them to the car?"

"No that's alright." The redhead assured as he made his way to his lover, "The brushes and the canvas may seem heavy but it's actually very light." He turned to leave, "Shall we go then?"

"Woof! Woof!" Nigou barked, wanting to go as well.

"Okay..." Kuroko followed the two who walked towards the car outside of the park. "Sorry, I guess we'll eat dinner a little later tonight... Or if you want, afterwards we can get take out if we're too tired?"

Akashi nodded, "Don't worry about it Tetsuya, I'll take care of it." He didn't want to stress Kuroko with it while he's out sorting something so important, but then again, his lover could be trying to get his mind off what was going to happen.

The two had reached Akashi's car, placing everything inside before getting in and stating up the car. Their next destination; Kagami's house, or better say, Kuroko's previous home...

Kuroko kept his attention outside the window of the car. He was going to see Kagami again after he left him for an ex. Was Kagami angry? Was he upset? Both? Neither...? He was almost scared to find out. "I hope I didn't... hurt him..." He didn't want Kagami to end up like Akashi. Meaning he didn't want Kagami to try to kill himself.

But the redhead beside him didn't know how to reply, knowing Kagami felt hurt but... just how hurt depends on the person. He couldn't compare him to himself because... Akashi admits it and knows that his reaction wasn't ordinary. He still thinks about it often and the lingering thought that it's something that's preventing Kuroko from doing what he truly wants.

"He did have some time to think things through which makes me believe that he's set on a decision." That's what Akashi wants to believe.

"I just hope it's a good decision. For everyone..." Kuroko replied and took a deep sigh. "I wish I could make everyone happy. I really do."

"I know but at the same time, that is something everyone wants." At least most people, "All I can do is hope that everything goes well. If you need my help, I'll be in the car so just call me."

"Okay. Thank you, Akashi-kun." Kuroko finally gave a small smile. "I'm sure everything will be fine though. Kagami-kun won't overreact or anything..."

Memories of himself came back to Akashi's mind, guilt consuming him. He still didn't know the answer to the question if... Kuroko is actually with him because he loves him or... he feels the need to because Akashi would... kill himself. He remained quiet.

Kuroko noticed the silence but just figured Akashi wanted the silence. So he stayed quiet too until they made it to Kagami's house. He still didn't get his things from here... He'd have to ask Kagami if he could take his belongings soon. "I'm going to go in, okay?" He said to Akashi. "I'll try not to take too long."

The other nodded, "Take your time Tetsuya. I'll be here no matter how long it takes." Akashi assured while Nigou barked in the back, encouraging his owner to go on.

"I'll be back..." Kuroko got out of the car and headed up to the door. Should he knock? Walk in? Since it's not his home any more, he can't just walk in anymore, huh? So he gently knocked on the door, nervously waiting for Kagami to answer.

Unlike before, this time Kuroko didn't hear the 'Coming!' on the other side of the door. Instead the door just opened, revealing Kagami who was behind, "H-Hey Kuroko!" The redhead greeted nervously, "Come in." He moved out of the way so that Kuroko could enter.

Kuroko nodded and slowly entered his old home. At least it wasn't messy or anything. Even after a break up, Kagami is still a stickler for cleanliness. "So... how have you been?" It would be rude to go straight to business, right?

"I've been good, I-I mean fine." Oh man, they've just began and Kagami was already so nervous! He followed Kuroko to the living room where they will talk... "Would you like anything to drink? Or maybe chips, popcorn or..." Who eats popcorn while talking about a break up? Wake up Kagami! The redhead grumbled to himself.

"I'm fine Kagami-kun, I don't need anything." Kuroko assured the redhead. He sat down on the couch and waited for Kagami to do the same. "You don't have to feel awkward or anything... Please, say what you need to say. I came to listen."

Kagami sat down, taking in a deep breath before looking over at Kuroko with a serious face. His ex-boyfriend was right, he should just man up and say what's been on his mind for the longest of time. However, now that they sat down like this, it was much harder to do than Kagami thought.

He relaxed, his face now turning from a serious one into a calm one, "Well... you see..." He slowly began, "I've been thinking about everything that happened... and about us." Ever since Kuroko was in the hospital, no, perhaps even before that... "You know, ever since the day you reunited with Akashi, I felt that you were... different. You didn't change right away but as time passed I noticed that you smiled more and were much happier."

Kagami tilted his head downwards, "W-Well... It's better to say that at first you were a bit strange, throwing yourself at me for no reason. Then you were a bit gloomy after that and then you were happy. I finally felt like your smiles... were genuine." He explained, remembering how Kuroko used to smile when he was with him. They were smiles but yet... they still held grief within them. They weren't real.

"You were coming home late and then on some days you didn't come back at all. I did suspect you were with him but honestly I tried to push that thought away. I kept telling myself that the lies you told me were really the truth... Then when you were on the trip, I suddenly got this strange phone call with a person that told me that you were in hospital. I rushed there as fast as I could and then everything got so confusing..."

Seeing Akashi there and this strange woman with Kuroko in the middle of everything... "But I didn't care about that. All that mattered was that you were okay."

Kagami finally looked back at Kuroko, "I've made a decision Kuroko. I want you to be happy... I want you to smile genuinely... and if it means that you have to leave me, then maybe that's the best thing to do." He smiled, closing his eyes as he did, "I'd still like to be friends though so if it's alright... will you let me be your friend?"

Even after all that... Kagami still wanted to be friends with him? But... all the pain he's put him through...! How can Kagami forgive him so easily?

He was a bad guy. There was no way around it. Kuroko lied and technically cheated. He was a horrible boyfriend, yet... Kagami forgave him... He wants to stay friends at least. He wasn't angry or disappointed in Kuroko. But why? If it was him, he would hate his partner for cheating...

That was a lie, and Kuroko knew it. If Akashi ever cheated on him (not that he thinks Akashi would!), he would probably forgive him too. It sounds foolish but... love is cruel and blinding after all. It changes people in various ways.

"Of course... we can stay friends." Kuroko finally answered. "I just... I need to know... How can you ever forgive me? I.. I left you for an ex... Someone I was meeting behind your back. A-At first it was really just platonic. There was no romance, but eventually..." His feelings caught up with him.

Kagami opened his eyes, looking at the bluenette before him. How could he forgive him so easily? That question was easy for him to answer because... "You always talked about him. Of course not right after we met but... you kept mentioning an ex and what you did with him in the past. I still remember some of your stories like going to the waterpark together or the fact that he had drawn a portrait of you in high school." Kuroko really did talk about it a lot...

"When you were talking about the past, I noticed that you would always smile genuinely." Just like Kagami mentioned before, "I always thought to myself... 'Man... I want to make him smile like that too', but of course it was impossible to do." Kagami didn't know how to explain it fully so he just went with that.

"That's why I'm willing to let you go... and forgive you because Akashi was the one you always loved. I did feel betrayed, I'm not going to lie but... Ugh... this was so difficult to explain.

Kagami did feel all sorts of emotions, betrayal, anger, disappointment and even some hatred but as he began thinking, all those irrational feelings began drifting away. He knew... He always knew this and yet it was so hard to come to terms with...

"I'm really sorry again... I guess you really can't control love." Kuroko sighed. No amount of training, even as a therapist who helps couples, can prepare anyone for this.

"Thank you, Kagami-kun... I'm so glad we could stay friends... I would have been upset if we never spoke again." He admitted.

"I-I would too!" Kagami was quick to say but then realised he spoke too suddenly, "I-I want to see you again so... I know it will take us some time but I'm sure that we'll be good friends." He smiled again, glad that they could make up. Of course there were lingering feelings of hurt but in order for them to move forward, they'll have to be pushed away. They always say that things happen for a reason so Kagami told himself to think this way.

"I forgot to ask, how are you doing Kuroko? Are you still in any pain?"

"I'm fine, really. Akashi-kun made sure of that." Kuroko pouted. "He made me sit in a wheelchair for a week! Even though I could walk!" It was humiliating! "But I'm fine now, really... I hardly get any pain anywhere now. Although sometimes I do get slight pains in my sides, but Midorima-kun said was expected for a few months."

"Wheelchair?" Kagami would have liked to see that but the most important thing is that Kuroko is doing better now. Back at the hospital he looked really beaten up... To the point that Kagami was more than scared for his life. He couldn't sleep while Kuroko was in the hospital at all...

"It's good to see you in good shape again but that doesn't mean that you have to run around now! You still have to take it easy!" Knowing Kuroko, he must be going around doing unnecessary stuff! Kagami wouldn't be surprised at all.

"I really don't have a choice. Akashi-kun wouldn't even let me carry his paint brushes to the car." Kuroko complained. It was unfair! He wasn't injured any more! He could handle paint brushes!

"Oh... Akashi-kun is waiting for me actually... He's waiting in the car." Kuroko sighed softly then looked back up at Kagami. "I don't mean to cut things short, but I should probably go. If you don't mind... can I come back one day to get some things?"

In the car? "Of course! Come back anytime!" Kagami had nothing against that but... "If you don't mind, can I come outside with you to greet him? I have something to say to him as well." To settle things with Akashi as well.

"Oh... sure, yeah. That's all up to you." Kuroko nodded. He stood up and waited for Kagami to join him in walking to the door. "Uh, Nigou is in the back though so..."

"N-Nigou!?" The husky that terrorized him for days? Kagami swore that that dog had a mission to terrorize him! No other dog was as frightening! Well... other than the one that bit him in America of course.

"That's okay. I'll manage... If he stays in the car though!" That would make things a lot easier for them all.

"He'll stay in the car." Kuroko smiled. He still wondered how anyone could be scared of a sweet, old dog like Nigou... "Let's go out then." He opened the door for them and walked out to the car to get in.

As the two made their way out, Akashi noticed the door open, seeing his lover and Kagami come outside. He was surprised to see the other redhead come out and so he got out of the car, ready to talk.

Kagami stiffened a bit, walking up to Akashi as the other did the same. This was going to be difficult... "H-Hey... Long time no see." Kagami greeted while Akashi nodded, "Its been a while."

As the two stood, memories from the hospital came back to them both, remembering how Akashi had thrown a vase at the other, almost hitting him. Now that he remembered, Akashi did feel guilty about it. If Yumiko was not there, perhaps things would have been different...

"I would like to apologize. For throwing a vase at you." Akashi slightly bowed, showing he meant the apology.

"A-Ah... yeah..." It was a bit awkward, "That's fine... You must have been worried."

"I was." Akashi glanced over at Kuroko, "Very much so."

"But I'm okay, so... you two shouldn't have to worry so much anymore." Kuroko smiled. Honestly, these two were such worry-warts sometimes. "Everything turned out alright in the end so... water under the bridge? For everyone?"

Water under the bridge? Kagami blinked in confusion while Akashi smiled, "That means that we should forget about everything that happened and start over." He explained for Kagami who now made the 'Ohhh...' sound. Kuroko was right though, they should forget everything and look towards the future.

Akashi extended his hand for a handshake, "Despite everything that happened... and despite our differences, I still hope that we'll be able to maintain a mutually beneficial relationship."

Kagami looked down at Akashi in thought but never the less shook his hand. Their dark past is now officially over with this, "Right back at you. It may take some time but I'm willing to try for Kuroko's sake." Kagami finally smiled, "And who knows, maybe if we join hands, we'll be able to stop Kuroko's vanilla milkshake addiction."

The handshake turned into a firm one with the mention of milkshake, "You have my full cooperation and support for that."

"Yeah, never going to happen." The shorter male claimed with a small smirk. Nothing will stop his milkshake addiction. "Come on Akashi-kun, we should probably get going. We still have to figure out our dinner situation."

The said redhead nodded, "You're right." The handshake was broken on good terms, the two redheads content with their deal, "The 'dinner' doesn't include a milkshake right?" Kagami asked, fearing the worst.

"Hmm, who knows~" Kuroko said. "We still have to decide after all. But maybe it will now since you two are aiming to get rid of it."

Akashi gave his lover a challenging 'look', "We'll see about that." And with his words, Kuroko tilted his head to look at him, their eyes looking at each other as if in a battlefield. This is the battle of wits!

"Woof!" Suddenly a bark could be heard from the car, giving Kagami shivers. He completely forgot that Nigou was in the car! Instinctively, the tall redhead moved to hide behind Kuroko, "I-I guess you guys should get going then. Wouldn't want to stay hungry... haha...ha..." Hopefully the car was locked securely enough!

"He's not going to jump out, Kagami-kun." Kuroko assured his... friend. He moved away and offered him a smile. "Well, we should get going. I'll call you when I'm coming to get my stuff. Thanks for... wanting to talk about everything. And forgiving me."

"Yeah... This is a new beginning for us right? I'm glad we could sort everything out." He really was. After days of agonising thoughts about it, Kagami was ready to move on, "I'll see you later then. Just call before you come so I know you'll be coming."

"Okay, I promise I'll call soon." With that, Kuroko got into the car. Although he did roll down his window to lean out and wave to Kagami. "I'll probably call in the week! Akashi-kun, come on, I'm getting hungry." He teased.

"So impatient." The redhead smiled to himself before bidding Kagami farewell. He got into the car while Kagami stood in place to watch, "Sure! Anytime." He waved as the two lovers slowly took off, Kuroko waving as they did.

Kagami watched the car leave in the distance, watching until the car disappeared behind another house. A cold gust of wind blew against the redhead, soothing him as he stood in place.

This was so hard... and yet Kuroko was so happy. He was genuinely happy... Kagami didn't see the bluenette like this in a while. However, even though he said that they would move on, it was so much more difficult to do. His feelings couldn't be broken just like that... It made Kagami wonder... Did Kuroko notice? That his smiles weren't real...

Now that Kuroko was back with Akashi in the car without Kagami was around, he released a big sigh. No, it's not like Kuroko was upset or annoyed over that meeting. He was glad actually. He didn't want to part from Kagami, even as just friends... He wanted to continue eating Maji Burger with Kagami and playing basketball and just hanging out...

He was just... a little stressed. Kagami wasn't acting like himself. It was obvious he wasn't angry at Kuroko, but he wasn't ecstatic over his new relationship. "Akashi-kun... am I selfish for wanting to keep being friends with Kagami-kun?"

The other hummed, "It would be selfish if it's only you that wants to maintain a relationship with him, however, seeing as he wants to stay friends as well, I wouldn't say it is." They both have the same desire to maintain some kind of a relationship and if it's like that, then Akashi couldn't see it as something selfish.

"Woof!"

"It's just... I still hurt him though. I don't understand how he could forgive me..." Kuroko mumbled. "And you... What about you? Didn't you ever feel angry? Didn't you ever want to give up on loving me? All these years, you said you've searched for me so..."

"I..." Akashi's past after Kuroko left was dark, so dark that he could barely remember what he did. No, it wasn't as if he forgot... he simply didn't want to remember, "I don't think that I ever wanted to give up. All I felt was grief and confusion. I began to think to myself that it was me who was in the wrong. I though... that I did something that made you leave. That it was all my fault." That's what triggered his self harm as well, then the suicide attempts later on. However, Akashi doubted Kagami would do that because he was truly a special case.

Because Akashi felt that it was his fault, he began to search for Kuroko later on to apologise for anything he did. Answers were all he was searching for... as well as Kuroko... He had to admit it.

"You're not in the wrong at all!" Kuroko said quickly, turning in his seat to look at Akashi. Was this a conversation to have in a car? No, it doesn't matter. It was important... "You didn't do anything wrong at all! If anything, I should be apologizing. I... I made you hurt yourself..." He reached out to gently touch the back of Akashi's neck, touching over his scar. "I'm so sorry I did this to you... I'll never leave again. Not just because of this but... I really can't stand the thought of leaving you for another 10 years..."

The car suddenly stopped abruptly in the middle of the road, making Nigou whine as it did. Akashi quickly touched Kuroko's hand, moving it away from his neck in startle before facing him, "You didn't do anything Tetsuya. I chose to do this to myself out of my own free will. This scar... I made it while you were unconscious in the hospital and it was my own choice. You had no part in it." He assured but to Kuroko it just seemed as if he was glad that nobody was touching the scar anymore.

Luckily the road was empty so there weren't any other cars passing by as they stood.

"B-But what about the one from before? I was told you... hung yourself. Or at least tried to. And you tried so many other things... I nearly got you to kill yourself, yet you say I have nothing to do with it? And the one from the hospital... I didn't even leave and you..." What should he do? How can he relax if he ever leaves or something happens to him again?

Hung himself? Kill? Akashi's eyes widened as he listened to Kuroko's words, "Who told you this?" He asked in realisation that Kuroko knew... but Akashi never told him about it. What does this mean then? Since when did Kuroko know? How long did he know? Who told him? There were so many questions that popped up in Akashi's mind.

"Akashi... Seijuuro, that doesn't matter right now." Kuroko murmured, reaching out to take Akashi's hands into his own. "I know what happened. I'm sorry if you didn't want me to but... Please, don't try this again... I don't want you to gain more scars made from pain and loneliness..."

But Akashi was quiet, still coming to terms that Kuroko knows... It would explain why he asked about his bandages in the hospital when he woke up. It was the first thing he asked about and Akashi was surprised... This explains everything, "Tetsuya... I didn't want you to know, I really didn't. It was something I did out of my... desperation." If he could call it that.

"I didn't want you to be burdened by this... Like this, you'll know just how desperate I was, how... crazy I was." Kuroko would know everything, "I don't want you to be burdened by this. If I would have told you then... I would cage you into being with me when you possibly... didn't want to be with me anymore."

"Seijuuro, do you think... you're forcing me to be with you?" Kuroko asked quietly. "I mean, when I found out, I was really shocked. And the hospital... I was scared then. I won't deny it. I was scared because I knew if I died... you wouldn't even try to keep living... But I still love you, Seijuuro. I don't want to leave you at all. You're not burdening me with this."

"How can you say that?" The redhead asked, tightening his hold on Kuroko's hands, "It's nothing but a burden Tetsuya, on both you and me. You'll feel responsible whenever I decide to harm myself, you'll think that it's your fault while I will forever be haunted by the thought that I'm preventing you from being free." Just like with Kagami... what if Kuroko wanted to stay with him but couldn't?

"I'm trying to tell you that I don't want to leave!" Kuroko insisted, squeezing Akashi's hands tightly as if to assure him. "And it's not because I'm afraid you'll kill yourself. I love you so much... I'm just scared that one day, something will happen to me again and you'll try what you did in the hospital again. What if I wake up in the end and you're... not there? How do you think I'd feel?"

Akashi couldn't answer that because he could feel the weight of Kuroko's words crushing him. His lover was right but... "I don't want to do it... to take my own life. However, it's not that easy." He lowered his head, "When it happens, I feel as if I'm not myself anymore. This pressure of loss fills my mind and my body begins to move on it's own, as if reflecting my feelings of uncertainty. I feel as if though I black out at the time and someone else takes control over me. When I can't find an answer... the other me finds it for me..." In the way of self-harm or worse, suicide.

"I don't know if anything else will happen to me since the future is unpredictable, but... can't you at least promise me you'll try? To keep yourself from harming... yourself." Kuroko asked. "Please... I don't want to see you hurt yourself."

"I can try but I can't promise it." Akashi was honest, "I just can't control it Tetsuya, if I could then I would swear that I wouldn't do it anymore. However, I don't have that certainty... I simply don't know." There was no way of telling what he might do.

Really, thinking about it now, Akashi really must be crazy... "Tell me Tetsuya." He looked up at his lover, "Do I have a condition?" He asked Kuroko again, the same question he asked before. He just wanted to know the answer to that.

The question Kuroko had tried to avoid... He looked down, unable to look at Akashi's face. "...I think... you do. I don't want to admit it, but I think you need help, Seijuuro. Someone to help you with that other self of yours."

He does... Akashi closed his eyes for a bit, intertwining his hands with Kuroko's own. He opened his eyes again to look at his lover, "I apologize Tetsuya, for putting you through this. However... I don't think anyone can help me. That is except for you."

All except for him? But there are better therapists and doctors out there than Kuroko! "Okay... I'll try. But if I can't help in the end, you have to get help from someone else. But before that, I promise I'll try everything I know to help you."

Akashi nodded, "I know that this will burden you further but... I truly do feel that you're the only cure for me." He leaned closer to Kuroko, the warmth of their hands somewhat soothing his worries; "I have complete faith in you. I know that you'll be able to help me."

"Okay..." Kuroko had to try his best with helping Akashi. He had to help him as much as he can. "We're still in the middle of the road. We should probably get going."

Ah... "You're right." He moved away so that he could continue driving, although luckily there were no other cars on the road just yet. Akashi did keep holding Kuroko's hand with his right one, "I'm sorry Tetsuya." Akashi felt the need to apologize again.

"Don't apologize, there's no need to." Kuroko assured. "It's okay... We'll get through this, okay? I'll help you."

The redhead nodded but despite that, they both felt the pressure in the air. The car has gotten quiet as Akashi drove back to their apartment, his thoughts now on his psychological problem. It was funny how the theme changed so quickly from Kagami onto him... Will he be able to make Kuroko happy? The road may be difficult but... he'd do anything to make Kuroko smile.

The two arrived back at the apartment complex, parking the car before going up the elevator. They've both decided to have a hotpot tonight, which was easy to make. They rode back up in silence, however, as they made their way out, both Akashi and Kuroko noticed a small latter on the floor before their door.

Both were abit hesitant to pick it up. It was an unknown factor after all. Eventually Kuroko walked forward to pick up the envelope. It was probably for Akashi though so he handed it over to the redhead. "It couldn't have been a mailman or something, right?" Since the mailman wouldn't have the key to be able to get to Akashi's floor by elevator. So it had to have been someone who had the elevator key... Oh no. Kuroko could only hope he was wrong.

"Definitely not the mailman." Akashi assured, already speculating who the letter could have come from. There were only two possible people who could have left it here and that was either his father or Yumiko. With that in mind, Akashi began to open the envelope up, his eyes widening when he saw what it was.

"What? What is it?" Kuroko asked when he saw Akashi's reaction. He already moved closer to see what was in the letter before Akashi could answer. "It's... an invitation... to a wedding..." Who's wedding? He looked down the invitation and was shocked by what was written. "It's... your wedding. With Yumiko..."

* * *

 **Author notes**

* * *

 **KurokoTetsuya101:** *Exams next week* *KT101 in study mode* Sorry! I will write a proper review next week! See you and hope u like the chapter!

 **The Lucky Bell:** Oh boy, a lot of mentioning about suicide and self harm. Sorry if that bothers anyone :c haha, I haven't been to school in forever thanks to the root canal I had recently. Let's hope I dont fail- but hey, some good news. I'm getting a summer job and by the end of it, ill be able to buy a bird :D

 **This story is updated weekly.**


	15. Plan

**WARNING! If you don't like yaoi (boy x boy) then please don't read this.**

 **Kuroko no Basuke as well as the cover image used for this story both belong to their respective owners.**

 **This is a roleplay story done by KurokoTetsuya101 and The Lucky Bell.**

* * *

 **Chapter 15 - Plan**

* * *

Akashi began to open the envelope up, his eyes widening when he saw what it was.

"What? What is it?" Kuroko asked when he saw Akashi's reaction. He already moved closer to see what was in the letter before Akashi could answer. "It's... an invitation... to a wedding..." Who's wedding? He looked down the invitation and was shocked by what was written. "It's... your wedding. With Yumiko..."

"Nonsense. I know nothing about this." But the words on the letter were clear, it's there on black and white with the words 'You're invited to the wedding of Akashi Seijuro and the to be bride, Yumiko Akashi'. Yumiko's name already had his surname! What nonsense is this? How do they even expect the wedding to be held if Akashi himself won't be there?

"I'm burning this." He never expected his father to do such a thing! What does he even expect to happen?

"S-Should we burn it?" He didn't see what was so wrong with just ripping it! He didn't know if Akashi should have fire in this state. "What can we do anyway? They already made the wedding official... are we able to just avoid it...?" Sooner or later, Masaomi will find a way to force Akashi to go...

"I'm not going Tetsuya, definitely not." It was so outrageous that Akashi didn't even know what to say! "There's no other 'appropriate' way to get rid of it other than burning it." He stressed, unlocking the door to their apartment before they both came in, "If I ignore it, then a wedding can't take place. There's no way my father will force me to come... That is if he doesn't threaten me with you." That thought came to Akashi's mind... After all, he did try to kill Kuroko with the van... "Don't go anywhere Tetsuya, you have to stay with me at all times." They may even take Kuroko hostage! It was outrageous to think but with Masaomi, everything was possible.

"I-I never planned to leave your side, but I don't think they'll do anything drastic for a while that could threaten you with me." Not after the van incident... "Seijuuro, burning it is a bit much... I'll get rid of it if you want?"

The redhead sighed in frustration. He couldn't believe this... His father would actually try to marry him off. If not willingly, then he would do it forcibly, not caring about his son's feelings at all.

Akashi leaned his head against his lover tiredly. This war has been going on long enough and now it's taking it's toll on him, "Don't underestimate them Tetsuya. They tried to kill you... so please, don't leave my side." He didn't want to risk it but he did give the letter to Kuroko, "I'm so weak, not able to win this battle against my stubborn father. What should I do?"

It was obvious Akashi was tired... Kuroko wrapped his arms around his lover and lead him to the couch. "Go ahead and sit down." He murmured to Akashi. "I won't leave, I promise, okay? Just relax, we'll talk about this tomorrow morning. I'll cook dinner if you'd like?"

"You would?" Akashi asked in surprise as he sat down on the couch. He did want to eat Kuroko's cooking again but he didn't want to burden his lover. After all, he just came back home after speaking with his ex... "That's fine Tetsuya, I'll make it. It's a hotpot so it's not as difficult."

"Which is why I should make it. Since I'm awful at cooking, it would be best if I cooked this simple meal myself." Kuroko said. "Just relax here with Nigou, okay? Put on the tv or a movie. I'll worry about dinner."

Ah... His lover's stubborn mode has been turned on. Akashi knew that at this point, there was no arguing back, "Alright. I'll entrust the dinner to you." He couldn't wait to try Kuroko's cooking again, "But I'll be the judge to determine if your cooking is really awful or not."

"Trust me, it's bad." Kuroko smiled. "Nigou, keep him company." He requested before heading into the kitchen to begin cooking. He looked at the letter in his hand, trying to decide what to do with it. They had to get Masaomi to stop somehow...

An idea formed in Kuroko's mind. Maybe... maybe that could work! With that in mind, Kuroko put the letter in his pocket and began cooking.

Since the hotpot was easy to make, all Kuroko had to do was cut the ingredients before placing them in the pot. Now all he had to do was let it cook for a bit.

"Woof!" Nigou barked from the living room, approaching Kuroko who was in the kitchen. However, before going to the bluenette, the husky made sure to pick up his bowl and bring it over to Kuroko with a whine, "Woof..."

"Don't worry Nigou, I got it." Kuroko took the bowl from Nigou and headed over to his food bag to get him some food. "So how is Akashi-kun?" He whispered to him. "Think he's feeling better?"

The husky's tail began to wiggle as he looked up at Kuroko, "Woof!" He barked in agreement but didn't hesitate to move and lightly push his snout into Kuroko's pocket with a whine. It was the very same pocket that held the hidden ring inside.

"Huh?" Kuroko felt the pocket, wondering what Nigou was poking at. Oh, the ring. He forgot all about it! "I... I don't think I can say anything now..." Not with how Akashi is. "I'll bring it up tomorrow?"

The husky whined while his tail wiggled. He reached out to lick Kuroko's face in understanding, agreeing with his owner but also thanking him for the food. With nothing holding him back, Nigou dived in and began to eat his dinner.

Kuroko laughed softly when he saw Nigou scarf down his food. Which reminded him of their own dinner which was done! "Akashi-kun, dinner is ready! Do you want to eat it out here or in there?"

"Where ever you are love." The redhead teased, standing up to go into the kitchen. He got out the plates while Kuroko placed the pot on the table, "It smells fabulous."

"Oh, I'm sure it's not that good..." Kuroko felt his cheeks heat up a bit. "Let's just eat it now! Doesn't matter who made it, right?"

"Oh but it does." Akashi sat down, "After all, if it's from you then it must be made with love." He was eager to eat and so he already took a spoon to take some of the food out and onto his plate, "It's the first time I'll be trying your cooking after ten years. I wonder just how much it changed."

"Everything I make is always made from love." Kuroko pouted. "But don't make it sound so dramatic. Its just hotpot..."

Akashi gave his lover a 'look', "It's not just hotpot Tetsuya, it's 'your' hotpot. Don't be silly." He teased with a smirk, blowing on the food to cool it down a bit before eating. As soon as he ate the first spoon, Akashi froze, "T-This is..."

Oh no, was it bad? Kuroko knew it! Hewas still awful at cooking! "What? Is it bad? I'm sorry, I really tried not to overcook it-"

"Amazing." But Akashi's words were the exact opposite of what Kuroko expected. The redhead ate another spoonful of the pot and then another, "I never ate something as delicious as this. It exceeds my every expectation."

"Huh? But..." Kuroko was an awful cook! It's why Kagami took care of meals! "Y-You're just trying to cheer me up..."

"No, I'm not." The redhead stayed true to his word, raising up a spoonful for Kuroko to try, "Try for yourself."

Kuroko frowned a little, feeling reluctant to try his own cooking. But he trusted Akashi so he leaned forward and sipped the food from the spoon. "...I guess its not... bad." How could it actually taste good? How did he suddenly become a good cook?

The redhead smiled when he saw how confused his lover was. The hotpot may be good but to Akashi it was more than that. Before he had reunited with Kuroko, Akashi would usually come home where nobody would be waiting for him. He would have to make dinner for himself or sometimes not at all if he didn't feel like it.

Now with Kuroko here and with someone making dinner for him, Akashi couldn't be more than happy. Food like this that is made with love... It was more than good, "Thank you Tetsuya. I'm really grateful for the food."

"I-It's just hotpot! Really, you make it sound like a big deal." Kuroko felt embarrassed that Akashi would put so much praise on his food. "J-Just eat and be quiet. It's getting late so we should sleep soon."

"Then join me. The food is getting cold." They were both hungry after all.

"Woof!"

"I am I am." Kuroko sat down at the table to eat. "After this, straight to bed~ We're obviously tired if we think my food is good."

But Akashi gave his lover yet another 'look', "Love, if I had a penny for every silly thing you say, I would be a billionaire, not a millionaire."

"You're practically already a billionaire!" Kuroko whined. It wasn't fair for him to use terms like that!

"Am I?" The redhead asked teasingly, sipping on another spoonful of the pot, "Well, if I am then so are you, Tetsuya Akashi~"

"B-But... we're not married yet..." But still, there was that "yet" that made Kuroko's cheeks burn. Would they marry? The idea filled him with happiness though...

"Yet." Akashi emphasised that as well, looking at his lover playfully, "When the day comes, I'm sure that you'll make a wonderful wife. After all, your cooking did improve considerably."

"I won't be a wife... I'll be a husband." Kuroko claimed. "I'm still a guy after all..."

"True." Kuroko was a male but... "Yet with a body like that, it's much more suitable for you to be a wife. It's impossible for you to be anything else than the bottom." He teased.

"I-I can be more than a bottom!" Kuroko insisted. How could Akashi say such humiliating things? Of course he'd deny it!

"That's not true and we both know it." Akashi pointed his spoon at his lover, "Even if you were the top, it wouldn't be as satisfying to your body as the bottom, and the reason for that is because your body has already adjusted to being entered~ It can't forget the pleasure of it~"

"W-Well you've never tried it, so maybe you'd like it." Kuroko suggested. "You never know what you might like until you try it..."

A smirk appeared on Akashi's face, "Are you implying that you'd like to be the top?"

"I-I can be... if you'd like..." Kuroko mumbled. Just because he's been bottom all this time didn't mean he couldn't top.

How cute~ To think that he could be the top so easily, "Interesting proposition but I think that I'll decline. I know that my innocent lover doesn't have it in him to be the top. After all, you have to have the resolve and the will to lead." Akashi explained, "Someone who's been the bottom their whole life can't handle the hurdle of being the top~"

"You're... just scared to be bottom!" Kuroko said the only excuse he could think of. Why couldn't he be top? Maybe he's always have wanted to try! "I have the will to top! I'm very determined to top."

A chuckle escaped the redhead, "I have no doubt about it, however, you're too inexperienced to top someone like me~ Give it up love~"

"How can I get experience if no one let's me top?" Kuroko whined. It was unfair... He slumped in his seat and started eating his dinner with a pout.

Really, his lover was so adorable. It was impossible for him to be the top and yet Akashi let's him cling onto the hope. Kuroko may not realize it yet but his body has already gone over the line of switching sides, "Don't worry love, if you'd like, then I'll let you try." The redhead was confident in saying this because he knows that it won't work.

"Really? You'd let me try?" Kuroko asked with surprise. Akashi would let him top? "Are you sure?"

"Of course. I'm kind enough to let you try." Ehem... Knowing how it will turn out. At least this way, Kuroko can't say that Akashi never let him attempt it at least.

"When can I try?" Kuroko asked. Maybe he'd let him try it... tonight?

"Whenever you'd like." Now that Akashi thought about it, how did their conversation turn into this?

"Soon." Kuroko stated immediately. "So I can prove you wrong. I can be a top too!"

The redhead sighed, "We'll see when we get to it then." For now, he would enjoy this wonderful hotpot. Although what lingered within his mind was also the letter they found in front of their door. He'll need to solve this quickly... "On another note, I'd like to go and visit my father tomorrow to talk to him about the letter."

The letter... Kuroko frowned a little once the topic took a serious turn. "Okay... just be careful then... Maybe I'll call Aomine-kun or someone and we can hang out until you get home."

Akashi nodded, "If possible, I'd like for them to come here." He doesn't know what his father might do so it's best for Kuroko to stay indoors, "I know I'm exaggerating but after what happened... I don't want to take any chances."

"It's okay... I understand." Kuroko assured. "Just be careful, okay? You never know, he could do something to you too..."

"I doubt that." He does want to marry Akashi off so doing something to him would be pointless. The only weapon he could use against him is Kuroko, that Masaomi knows very well. Even talking about this was depressing... "With that settled, how about we finish off and head to bed?" He was tired.

"Yeah, you're right. We should finish up here." Kuroko agreed. He didn't want Akashi to worry about anything right now. He wanted his loved to relax. "I haven't done it in a long time, but would you like a massage once we get to bed~?" He asked playfully.

"Tempting. I'd definitely like that." He did miss Kuroko's massages from high school, however, he did know that Kuroko is still not completely recovered... "Are you sure that you could handle it?"

"It's a massage, I can handle that." Kuroko chuckled. "Relax Akashi-kun, it's not like I'm trying to lift a car or something."

His lover was right once again. He really did worry... maybe too much, "I apologise." He reached out to hold Kuroko's hand, "I can't wait for the massage." He teased with a smile.

The night went on peacefully (even though Kuroko was looking forward to being top!) and the next morning they woke up just as peacefully. Until they remembered that Akashi had to meet up with his father.

Breakfast was made and eaten. The two got dressed for the day and now it was the time for Akashi to leave. "Remember what I said, be careful, okay?" Kuroko reminded his lover. He already called Aomine and Kise earlier when Akashi was making breakfast, so they'll be over soon. Kuroko would have to go down and get them when they arrived.

"I will." Akashi assured his lover, placing a chaste kiss on his lips, "You be careful as well Tetsuya, when you get out of the apartment." The apartment was the only place Masaomi couldn't enter, not now, not ever.

"I'll be careful, I promise." Kuroko said. "Besides, I won't leave until they arrive, so I'll be safe."

Akashi smiled, running his hand through Kuroko's soft hair, "I'll be back as soon as I can." He assured, placing another kiss on his lover's lips before calling the elevator. As he was waiting though, he turned to his lover again, "I knew you couldn't handle being the top love~"

"I-I just didn't do anything because you were tired!" Kuroko claimed. "J-Just go, before I decide to kick you onto the couch tonight."

Excuses~ "Or perhaps I'll be the one to do just that." Akashi teased as the elevator door opened. He got in, pressing the button before waving his lover goodbye, "I'll see you later."

"Bye... be careful." Kuroko waved back to his lover before the elevator doors closed.

Kuroko sighed, closing the door behind him as he went back into the apartment. Now he just had to wait for Aomine and Kise to arrive. Hopefully they'll be back soon so they could give him some answers about the ring he found... Kuroko reached out into his pocket, taking the said ring out to look at it.

It didn't have many diamonds but instead the ring did look as if it was for a male... It was all confusing.

"Woof!" Kuroko looked at Nigou when he barked, seeing that he was bringing over a ball for Kuroko to throw.

With another sigh, Kuroko put the ring back in his pocket and picked up the ball. "I wonder how you have so much energy for an old dog~" Well, Akashi did seem to tAke care of him well so it was understandable. He gently tossed the ball so Nigou could chase it.

"Woof!" The husky ran after the ball while Kuroko watched. Although he didn't have to for long because suddenly the intercom beeped, signalling that someone was calling from the ground floor. Probably the reception, and if it's the reception... then Aomine and Kise must already be here!

Finally! Kuroko jumped up off the couch. "I'll be right back Nigou!" He called out, going to the door immediately. He really wanted to know if they knew about this ring! And Also to tell them about his... "plan".

He got onto the elevator and once he got to the ground floor, sure enough Aomine and Kise are there. "Wow, for once you're on time, Aomine-kun." He teased.

"I didn't even get a hello!" Kise complained. But hey, he was happy nonetheless. Kuroko actually invited him too!

"What? I'm always on time! I don't know what you're talking about." Aomine defended as the two made their way to the bluenette, "What's up with this place anyway? It's fancy and all but it feels like you're in a cell. I mean, we can't even go to your floor without your permission." It was a bit... on edge.

"You were late when we were supposed to go to the hot springs." Kuroko reminded him. "A cell?" Well... maybe it did seem like a tower, like the one princesses are trapped in. They're high up with no way to get down. Except Kuroko did have the keys to the apartment and elevator, so it's not like he was trapped. "Well, I like it here... I'm sure you guys will too when you see the interior. So come on already, get inside the elevator~"

"I don't see anything wrong with it Aominecchi! if Kurokocchi likes it, then so do I. Besides, like this Kurokocchi really is like a princess-ssu!" Kise thought about it the same way as Kuroko, "I think it suits you Kurokocchi!"

"But I'm not a princess." Kuroko pouted. "Call me a princess one more time and I won't let you up here ever again." He threatened, still pouting. He put the key into the elevator and pressed the top button. "You're lucky this is important..."

"M-My solace... This is not happening-ssu!" Kise cried, quickly clinging onto the bluenette, "Please forgive me Kurokocchi! I didn't mean to make you mad!" He brushed his cheek against Kuroko's own as Aomine sighed, "Important? What is it?"

Kuroko ignored Kise as he debated on whether to show them now or not. Well, the sooner the better... He reached into his pocket and took out the ring. "Have you guys seen this before?"

Both Kise and Aomine stared once they saw the ring emerge from Kuroko's pocket. It was shining brightly and yet it also had some elegance to it. This wasn't a cheap ring, that's for sure, "Where did you get that Tetsu? Are you planning to propose?" Why would Kuroko have a ring otherwise?

Kise was quiet for a bit, staring at the ring intensely, "Let's get married Kurokocchi!"

"We're not even together." Was Kuroko's response to Kise before he answered Aomine. "No, I'm not planning to propose but... maybe Akashi was? It was hidden in his closet and I just wanted to know if you guys knew of it..."

Hidden in the closet? "No, I never saw it before." But if it was hidden, then Kuroko must have found it by accident? "And this is why you called us?" Aomine asked as the elevator arrived at their floor, the door opening.

"This was one reason, yes. But there's another reason. And this is very important too. I need everyone's help with this, but I wanted to tell you two first." Because knowing them, they'd blurt it out to the rest eventually anyway.

They arrived to the top floor and when they walked out the elevator, Kuroko unlocked the door for them so they could go into the apartment.

"You sound serious Kurokocchi... Is something serious going to happen?" Kise asked worriedly before the three heard dog paws running against the floor. Aomine smirked, kneeling down as Nigou ran towards him. The husky brushed his body against the tanned male, happily showing affection by licking him, "Haha! Here's my pup! You didn't give Tetsu too much trouble did you?"

"Woof!"

"I still don't forgive you for what you taught him." Kuroko told Aomine with a sigh. "And yeah. Something serious is going to happen. Stay here." He told them before going to the bedroom to get the letter he hid. He came back with the letter in his hands. The letter to the wedding, "We should discuss this."

While Kuroko and the two idiots were discussing the secret plan, Akashi was driving in his car, going to the Akashi corporation's headquarter building. Since Akashi had reunited with his long lost love, his trips to the corporation were scarce. So scarce that he didn't even know the state of his office or even the paperwork that was there.

He managed to evade coming to office by doing all of his work on his laptop at home but even that has it's limitations. At some point, he'll have to return but... his father's provocations are making it worse and worse. The letter he received yesterday topped everything he did up until this point. No, everything except for Kuroko's car accident. That is something Akashi will never forgive his father for orchestrating. Truthfully, he doesn't even know how to face him without breaking down again... He should have asked his lover for some tips... Kuroko is a psychiatrist after all.

Akashi arrived at the said skyscraper, parking his car in a large prestigious parking lot before going up the elevator. Since his father was the CEO, he did have a whole floor to himself, just like Akashi has his own too.

Alright, enough stalling. He had to go in and tell, no, demand for his father to call off the wedding. And get rid of that gold digger while he was at it. He had Tetsuya, and that was all he needed...

With a press to the top button of the elevator, Akashi made his way up to his father's office. He had to do this. For Kuroko, and for himself. He wouldn't let himself get married off to someone he didn't love.

"Last floor." The elevator voice said before opening the door to reveal an empty hall, void of any life. Of course, since this was only Masaomi's floor, the only other person he had up here was his secretary and perhaps some staff for certain tasks from time to time.

Akashi slowly made his way inside, passing by the secretary who greeted him, "Good morning Akashi-san. Are you here to see Masaomi-sama?" She asked politely but despite that, Akashi's frustrated expression didn't change, "Yes. It won't take long." He informed, now standing in front of his father's office doors. It was now or never... Akashi knocked before opening the door, composing himself for what is about to come.

When he opened the door, he was greeted by the image of his father, sitting in a dark office room with the blinds on. How strange... his father was fond of the view outside so covering it up was not like him at all. Akashi shook his head, going in as Masaomi looked up at him, "To what do I owe the visit?"

Foraging ignorance... "Let's skip the formalities and talk about the issue at hand. I received a..." Akashi paused, searching for the right word to describe the letter, "Gruesome wedding invitation yesterday and I would like an explanation."

"Gruesome is a bit dramatic to describe a wedding invitation." Masaomi responded, his voice lower than usual. Not in an angry way, more like a quiet way. But it was still Masaomi, so his voice was still strong in its own way.

"There's nothing to explain," he continued. "You were expected to be married. I just decided your wedding day, that's all."

Akashi formed a fist in response, frustrated by his father's words. It was difficult because after all these years, he's looking at Masaomi with different eyes today. After the accident... how could he see his father in the same way he did before? He was insistent on marrying him, pushing him to make the wrong choice in life. However, when he almost killed the love of his life, Akashi understood clearly that this man before him is no longer his father. He's a killer... One that seeks his despair.

"With no consent from the groom, the wedding cannot take place." Akashi narrowed his eyes, "If I don't attend, then all of this is pointless. You must have already realised that."

"And you must realize how easy it is for anything bad to happen to your "love". He nearly died, did he not? I wonder if it would be easy for someone to get him again the next time he's outside." Yes, Masaomi would use this sort of bribery. He nearly had Kuroko killed after all. This wasn't a shock any more.

Masaomi's words snapped something within Akashi. He knew very well which buttons to push and it frustrated Akashi even more. The redhead walked up to his father's desk, slamming it with a fist. It surprised Masaomi because his son was not someone that would snap so easily like this, "Don't you dare touch him. Leave him out of this."

With his son reacting like this... Masaomi had to tread lightly. "You know I won't touch him. I can't promise that any one else would. But you know nothing will happen if you just go along with the wedding."

Go along with the wedding... There was no way Akashi would do that. He looked down at his father with pure anger in his eyes before turning around. He should have expected nothing less because after all these yeas of ignoring his pleas, Masaomi won't change at all. Why did Akashi think that it would be any different now?

With nothing more to say, Akashi made his way out of the room, leaning against the door as he got out. He felt the anger within him boil, clouding his thoughts. As he is now, he could explode at any second. He needs to see Kuroko... With him by his side, he will be calm again.

Akashi fast paced his way into the elevator, quickly wanting to get home. He couldn't handle staying here any longer.

"Huh? Are you serious Tetsu!? How the heck did you even come up with this idea!?"

"That's right! If it fails... Then you'll lose everything!" Kise and Aomine both stared at Kuroko with wide and surprised eyes. They couldn't believe what Kuroko just told them!

"It won't fail. I wouldn't let that happen to begin with. Besides... I have your help, along with the others once they're informed of my plan as well." Kuroko said. "It won't fail..." He repeated quietly. It couldn't fail. If he did... yes, he really would lose everything...

Both Aomine and Kise were quiet, not knowing what to say. It was unbelievable that Kuroko would risk so much... It was a plan to save his relationship with Akashi but at the same time if the plan fails, then Akashi would be married off and the two would have no means of being together anymore. It would be the same as ten years ago when Kuroko left...

"Are you sure about this Tetsu? Isn't there another way we can go on about this? Maybe... what if you move out of the country? That way you'll escape Akashi's dad and you'll be able to live happily, right?" It was a good plan except that Kuroko would be forced to leave everyone again... only this time with Akashi...

"I'm tired of running away though. I'm not going to run out of the country again. Even if we run, sooner or later he'll just show up again somehow..." Kuroko mumbled. "Besides, I don't want to leave everyone again. Not again..."

"Kurokocchi..." Kuroko was really determined and it could be seen on his face. Unlike in the past, Kuroko was set on staying with Akashi and the rest of them. Now they were sure that he wouldn't leave them again.

"We'll make this work. No matter how ridiculous and impossible it sounds, we'll manage it. You're full of surprises Tetsu and if it's you, then I'm sure that it will work." Aomine did have doubts but when he remembered all that Kuroko has done in the past, all of his worries disappeared. Kuroko is capable of creating miracles after all.

"But still... Even if it's Kurokocchi, will we really be able to face Akashicchi's father?" Kise didn't want to be the sulking one but...

"He's also human. We can handle him. I'm not giving into him any longer. I'm not giving up and I'm not running away ever again. He made me separate from my friends and love. I won't let him do it again." No matter what, Kuroko will never run again, even f it was the only option left. "Will you guys tell the others? About my plans? I'll probably call them either way."

"Definitely." Aomine smiled, raising up his first for a fist bump, "We're in this together Tetsu. I know it'll work out." Kuroko really changed... Before he had ran away but now he had the resolve to stay and solve the problem himself. It was admirable to see.

Kise hesitated but after hearing Kuroko's words, he nodded as well. If Kuroko was this determined then it would work. It had to...

"Thanks." Kuroko returned the first bump. Now that his plans had been shared... they had another topic to go over. "Going back to the ring... how do I find what it was for anyway?"

"Maybe just ask the owner? It's simple." How else would they know what it's for?

"We can't do that-ssu! That's why Kurokocchi is asking us and not Akashicchi! Because it's a secret!" Kise reminded, glancing at the ring. It was a really beautiful golden ring... If it's about fashion, then Kise should know something! He was a model after all! "I think it's a wedding ring. It's made out of gold but..." The blonde struggled to think, "It doesn't look like an ordinary one so I don't know..." A traditional wedding ring as a big diamond at the top but this one has small diamonds instead so that it's not as noticeable. It was confusing...

"Che... I mean it could be one but it could also be like a ring of friendship, right?" Aomine made a guess as well, "And how the heck would you know what a wedding ring looks like? Did someone propose to you?"

"N-No! Of course not! I'm a model remember? How mean!"

It doesn't look like an ordinary ring? Kuroko momentarily ignored their bickering to study the ring. So was it still a wedding ring? Or was it completely different? It looked fancy enough to be a wedding ring but then again, nearly all rings look fancy.

"...Maybe I should just outright ask Akashi-kun what it is anyway." Kuroko suggested to himself. It would probably be the easiest way...

"N-No! Don't do it Kurokocchi! What if it really is a wedding ring and Akashicchi tried to keep it a secret? It would ruin his moment of surprise if he wanted to propose-ssu!" Kise said before Aomine grumbled.

"Geez... Why do you have to make it so complicated? Asking is the easiest way to find out." Why make a big deal out of it?

"No! We have to keep it a secret!"

"No, we're asking what it is!"

"Secret!"

"Asking!"

The two began to argue, bumping their foreheads as they did.

They were both right... He should ask, but what if it was a wedding ring? Kuroko wouldn't want to ruin that! But... did that mean Akashi wanted to propose now? Or did he want to do it years ago? Does he still want to now? Well, he didn't throw away the ring so maybe he did?

Just before Kuroko could speak to interrupt his friends' argument, he heard the keys in the door. Akashi was home! Quickly putting the ring in his pocket, Kuroko got up to greet his lover just as he opened the door. "Welc-" He didn't get a chance to welcome him home before Akashi wrapped two arms around him tightly in an embrace. Such a tight hug startled Kuroko a little. "What happened?" He asked quietly. "Are you okay?"

The redhead was quiet for a bit, relishing Kuroko's warmth and touch. This warmth... It was the only thing that could calm him down. Kuroko was here and he was safe and sound. He always had to assure himself that that was the case. His love was still here and he was unharmed. He was safe...

"I'm alright. I just had to make sure that you were safe." Akashi spoke softly, not letting go of the bluenette just yet. However, as the two were in an embrace, Aomine and Kise peeked out the door, looking at the two lovers in confusion. That was quite an entrance... Nigou whined as well, watching along with the two.

"Of course I'm safe... I wasn't here alone, you know that. Aomine-kun and Kise-kun wouldn't have let anything happen to me." They were the most protective of him after Akashi after all. "I'm okay so don't worry." He gently brushed Akashi's hair to help him relax.

Akashi sighed in relief, letting Kuroko comfort him. He didn't want to move, he needed it so much. He closed his eyes, leaning against Kuroko's shoulder lovingly. Although when he opened his eyes again, he noticed the two idiots peeking from the doorway, watching them. He narrowed his eyes, making the two flinch and move away back into the room.

"So, what were you doing?" Akashi asked curiously.

"Oh, we were just talking and everything..." Kuroko said. He probably shouldn't bring up the ring now. Akashi looked pretty tired. "How did it go? Did it go alright?"

"Not quite." With Aomine and Kise here, Akashi wasn't sure if he should tell his lover now. They might be listening, "I'll tell you about it later. Since we do have guests, I thought that I could make some lunch for all of us." Akashi rarely had guests over at his house so it was welcomed. Plus, they might also cheer up his lover.

"I can make lunch if you want. You look tired... Maybe you should sit down." Kuroko offered. "I don't want you to get too tired."

Akashi gently pushed himself off his lover, looking down at him while cupping his cheeks, "That's alright Tetsuya. You're still in recovery, remember? I don't want you to overwork yourself so I'll make it." He smiled placing a kiss on his lover's head, "Is there anything specific you'd like me to make?"

"Burgers!"

"Pasta!"

The two lovers suddenly heard Aomine and Kise raise their voices, peeking out from the door again but this time with droll coming down their mouths. They were hungry so they couldn't help it!

"Woof!"

Kuroko chuckled a little at their reactions. Maybe he should've offered to make them something earlier... "I guess burgers sound fine. Is that okay with you, Akashi-kun?" He asked, smiling up at his lover. "I can help if you'd like at least?"

"No that's fine. You'll have the task of entertaining our guests while I make it. Burgers sound great." Akashi smiled before Kise began whining, "But I wanted pasta!"

"Shut it! We're having burgers and that's that!"

"Woof!" Nigou leaned in to lick Kise's cheek, comforting the blonde. In response Kise moved to hug the husky, "You agree with me right-ssu? You're the only one that does!"

"Ehh~ He's just comforting you is all." Aomine teased, standing up to join the two lovers, "Thanks for letting us stay for lunch."

"I should have offered you guys food or something anyway. I didn't even think of that." Kuroko said, turning to Aomine. "Sorry, I didn't know you guys were hungry..." He apologized. "But at least Akashi-kun is here to make some amazing food~"

"You flatter me too much." Akashi's smile widened, letting go of his lover to go into the kitchen and prepare everything.

"That's fine Tetsu, no worries. Besides, we did talk about your p- Owww! What was that for!?" Aomine grumbled, turning around to look at Kise who threw Nigou's ball at him, the husky quickly going to chase after it.

"Ah! Sorry Aominecchi, I accidentally hit you-ssu." But despite his words, Kise did give the other a look. Aomine soon realised what he was about to do, "O-Oh... Yeah, we didn't talk about anything important."

Kise face palmed, annoying the tanned male, "What!?"

Maybe it's a bad idea to keep them here for lunch though... Kuroko hoped these two could keep his secret plan, well, a secret. "Y-You should start cooking now, Akashi-kun. They seem pretty hungry. We'll be in the living room."

"Alright." Akashi made his way to the kitchen but as he did, he couldn't help but ask, "What is the important thing that you've talked about?" He walked behind the counter, preparing the buns and the meat.

"K-Kurokocchi can tell you! Right Kurokocchi?" Kise looked at the bluenette, putting the pressure on him.

He was going to kill Kise later-

"Oh it's nothing... Don't want to spoil the surprise~ You'll just have to wait and see." Kuroko told Akashi. It was necessarily a lie... He supposed it really would be a surprise to Akashi.

"A surprise?" The redhead raised a brow. What kind of a surprise would his lover have in store for him? "I'm looking forward to it then." He said as he began preparing the pan as well.

Meanwhile, Aomine found his spot on the couch with Nigou who joined him. He took the remote and began changing the channels, "Do you have a sports channel? I wanna watch some basketball."

"Of course we have a sports channel. Just don't be loud when you watch it." Kuroko warned him before sitting on the other side of Nigou. "Can't believe you almost gave it away..." He said quietly to Aomine with a pout.

"I-It slipped. Sorry Tetsu." Aomine apologised but gave the blonde a look. Speaking of Kise, he did come to join them at the couch, "That was close Kurokocchi." He winked before sitting down, "Did you hide the ring?"

"I am not talking to you." Kuroko still pouted. Kise put all the pressure on him! "You're lucky I don't lock you out..."

"W-Why!? If Aominecchi or I would have answered instead, then we would have gave it up! This way you did it and managed to keep it hidden!" Kise defended pouting as he reached out to hug Nigou again, "Comfort me puppy..."

"Still... I had to think on the spot." Kuroko whined. He was bad at split second decisions! "At least it worked out in the end..."

"Of course it did! I had faith in you Kurokocchi!" Why can't the bluenette trust him a bit more? He did it for his sake to begin with! Ah... Everyone just likes to bully him, that's it. He did expect a bit more simpathy from his solace though!

"Woof." Nigou barked, licking Kise to comfort him happily. Although as he did, the husky left saliva on Kise's face so the blonde had to brush it off.

"Oh! Here it is!" Aomine stood up in excitement when he found a basketball match on TV. It was an NBA match to boot!

"Okay okay, I guess you're right... Thanks, Kise-kun. It would've been best if I answered." Kuroko agreed. "So thanks."

The said blonde turned to Kuroko with teary eyes, "K-Kurokocchi... Kurokocchi!" He leaped to embrace the bluenette tightly, "I knew you would understand! You always do! Unlike the others who don't care... I knew you still love me Kurokocchi!" He brushed his cheek against the bluenette as Nigou joined them, moving to lick Kuroko's hand.

"O-Okay, you don't have to hug that much!" Kuroko responded, surprised when Kise had lumped on him. Not Nigou too! "A-Aomine-kun, help." He whined, trying to gently push Kise off.

"Score! Now that's what I'm talking about! Yeah!" Aomine cheered when the Bulls managed to score a basket against the Lakers, standing up from the couch as they did. He was so drawn into the game that he didn't hear or notice Kuroko's plea at all.

"Kurokocchi is so small and soft. You have really nice skin Kurokocchi~ You have to tell me your secrets-ssu." The blonde tightened the embrace, practically glued onto Kuroko. However, it was then that a bag with toasts flew their way, hitting Kise which made him fall down on the ground. Kuroko's plea was finally heard by none other than his lover.

Akashi stood above the couch, looking down at all three of them but more specifically Kise, "You're pushing it Ryouta." He narrowed his eyes, "A punishment is in order." He moved around the couch, grabbing Kise's collar to drag him along with him, "We'll be back in a bit." He told his lover as he made his way to one of the rooms while dragging Kise along, "K-Kurokocchi! Help!"

"Woof!" Nigou wiggled his tail, excited by the sight he saw.

Finally he had been saved! Kuroko hardly felt bad for Kise. He deserved it! He really didn't like people clinging onto him... "Right, Nigou. Good boy." He pet his dog when he saw his wagging tail. Aomine didn't even help!

"Wohoo! Another basket!" The tanned male cheered, still ignorant of what was going on. Well... Kuroko should have expected nothing less. Aomine is always like that when he watches basketball on TV...

About five minutes had passed and soon Akashi was back. He gave his lover a smile of assurance, inviting them to the kitchen to eat. Kise emerged from the room as well, his eyes in a haze as if he had seen a demon. The horrified expression on his face said it all as they all sat down, even Aomine when Akashi switched off the TV.

The lunch went along well and after they were done, it was time for Aomine and Kise to leave. The two bid their farewells before leaving the two lovers alone. Finally, they had their peace and quiet again. Akashi embraced his lover from behind, relishing his warmth once again, "How was lunch? Did you like it?"

"Of course I liked it. Your cooking is amazing." Kuroko smiled, leaning into his lover. "And you? Did you enjoy lunch with the others? Even if they were loud..."

A small smile appeared on Akashi's face, "Of course I did, you were there after all." And that's all that matters. Although now that Aomine and Kise left, Akashi had to tell Kuroko what happened with his father. He can't keep it a secret because if he does, then Kuroko would be in much more danger. If he knows, then he'll be careful and wary of his surroundings, "Tetsuya... We're not safe. You're not safe. My fath- No, Masaomi Akashi will do anything in his power to get me to that wedding, even if it means killing you." His embrace slightly tightened, "He'll target you to get me to go."

Even kill him? Well, he did have his me hit him with a car... "Then... you should go..." Kuroko mumbled. "If that's the only way to keep us both safe... You have to go..."

Akashi's eyes immediately widened at those words, shock and surprise evident on his face. Has to go? What was Kuroko talking about? Was he... leaving him? "Tetsuya... What do you mean?" He broke the embrace, letting Kuroko turn to look at him.

"I-It's not that I don't want to be with you, it's just... it'll be the safe at thing to do..." Kuroko told him quickly, not wanting him to get the wrong idea. "Just go ahead. Trust me, okay?"

Trust him and go to the wedding? Does this mean that... Kuroko wants him to marry Yumiko? But what about them and their relationship? It could only mean one thing... That Kuroko will leave again.

"What are you talking about Tetsuya? What do you mean? I don't understand." Akashi took a few steps back before his legs hit the couch, leaning down to sit on it. Why was he beginning to feel so strange? His breathing fastened a bit and his body felt weak.

Kuroko noticed his breathing which was becoming erratic. He couldn't let Akashi go into another episode! He moved closer, gently sitting on Akashi's lap and wrapping his arms around him. "I don't want to run away anymore, so this is the only way to keep us safe." He tried explaining as quickly as he could. "Please, Seijuuro. I love you and I have no plans to leave you. Just trust me. Go to the wedding and... and you'll see. Everything will be okay... I'll never leave you again."

"H-How can you say that?" Akashi asked in between his pants, moving his hands around Kuroko's waist, "You're contradicting yourself. How can my going to the wedding... k-keep us safe?" It was absurd! Going to the wedding will separate them more than anything else! If Akashi marries Yumiko then there is no going back. Even if he files for a divorce, the procedure would take too long. Knowing his father, Akashi may never even get a divorce!

"No one will get hurt if you go." Kuroko kept his voice soft in an attempt to relax Akashi. "I know it sounds crazy but you just have to trust me. Go to the wedding, but I'll never leave you. I promise. You'll see."

Akashi didn't understand this at all... It was true that going to the wedding will keep them all safe but... It would also be the end of them. Kuroko... Why it is that Akashi can't read him now at all? His words and actions didn't make sense. He's telling him to go and marry and yet he's embracing him like this... "Do you... want me to marry Yumiko?" He asked amidst all the confusing thoughts in his head.

"No, I don't. I don't want you to marry anyone but me." Kuroko answered. He gently kissed his forehead. "Don't worry, one day I'll have you all to myself..."

Those words sounded genuine and yet Akashi didn't know what to think. His breathing did calm down a bit by having Kuroko by his side, assuring him that he will stay. He won't leave... Thank goodness. Akashi closed his eyes, leaning into the touch of his beloved. This was the only person in the entire world that could make him both weak and strong. This person was his everything.

"What are you planning?" Akashi finally asked after calming down a bit, "How can you be so confident in your words?"

"Because I won't let us separate again. That's why I'm so confident." Kuroko smiled. "As for my plan... just trust me, okay? It's a surprise."

Akashi looked up at the bluenette, "Is that the surprise you've told me about before?" Certainly Akashi didn't expect this kind of a surprise at all. What came to his mind was a romantic night or even a small gift. He never thought the surprise would include the wedding.

"You do realise the risks that come with this? I don't know what you're planning but if it fails..." He didn't even want to say it.

"It won't fail. I wont let it. I'll never let anyone take you away. That's a promise." Kuroko claimed. "You're not the only one determined to have their lover stay by their side." Speaking of which... "I think I've found away to help you, by the way. With your small problem..."

"Problem?" Akashi thought for a bit but then remembered the 'problem'. If Kuroko found a way to solve it, then that means that he must have thought about it, "What is it?"

"Um... I don't do this often and it might sound strange or funny but... some therapists actually do hypnosis. But it's not the type where you hold a watch in front of someone's face. It's... uh, it's kind of hard to explain." Kuroko frowned. "B-But, the point of it is that while you're "asleep", your unconscious will become your conscious and I'll be able to find out how to help."

Kuroko could actually do something like that? Akashi looked at his lover in surprise, "You're able to do that?" But if it will cure him of his 'problem', then Akashi was all for it, "What do I have to do?"

"Well, I'll turn on this metronome which is something that makes rhythmic ticks. It's usually for music but it's also used for reasons like this. Um, I'll talk to you as you try to go to sleep..." It's kind of hard to explain since the brain does act in strange ways.

That sounds easy enough. All Akashi has to do is lay down and listen to those ticks, "I'm ready whenever you are." He took Kuroko's hand into his own, "I trust you Tetsuya."

"D-Do you want to do it now?" Kuroko asked with surprise. "I can get a metronome on my phone if you want to do it now..."

The redhead was about to nod but when he heard Kuroko's uncertain voice, he paused. Performing such a thing as hypnosis must be difficult for any psychiatrist to perform. Also, Kuroko was struggling on finding an answer to his problem before so he must have researched it quite recently. He must need a bit more preparation.

Instead of nodding, Akashi shook his head, "I'll wait. When you're ready that is." He held Kuroko's hand tightly, "Thank you. Even though you feel uncomfortable doing this, you're still helping me recover. I'm really thankful."

"...Thank you." Kuroko smiled softly, glad he had such a reassuring and understanding lover. "When we're ready, we'll begin. For now, let us relax..." He leaned against Akashi, placing a chaste kiss on his lips. "Want another massage~?" He teased.

"Hmmm~ How could I refuse after the first one?" Akashi moved his arms around Kuroko's waist and legs before picking him up, "You're all mine for the night love~ Prepare yourself." He teased as he made his way into their bedroom, closing the door behind so that Nigou couldn't interrupt them.

"But what if I want you to be all mine?" Kuroko asked with a pout. "Come on, just once?"

Akashi was tempted to throw his lover onto the bed but knowing that he was still recovering, Akashi settled for placing him down gently, "Too bad. I've already decided that you're mine so that's that~"

"I won't give you a massage then." Kuroko turned his head away with a huff, determined not to give in to Akashi. One day he will be top!

"That's fine. Since you gave me one yesterday, it's only right that I return the favour. After all, my little patient has to be taken care of." Akashi gently pushed Kuroko down as he hovered above him, leaning his down so that it was close to Kuroko's own, "What kind of a massage would you like? Would you like me to massage your waist?" Akashi moved his hands to the said area, "Or perhaps your legs?" He slowly and teasingly traced his hands downwards to Kuroko's thighs, "Whatever it is, I will comply."

Hmm... but a massage did sound nice... Maybe he could be a top another day. After all, he said one day, not today. "All of the above sounds nice." Kuroko purred his response.

"Perfect." Akashi whispered, softly biting Kuroko's eat, "I knew you would agree." He slowly moved his hands to the top of Kuroko's pants, sliding them down to take them off, "There's no going back." Akashi moved upwards a bit so that his eyes could meet Kuroko's teal blue ones, "You're mine."

And so the 'massage' had begun, the two lovers immersing themselves in their own world as Nigou was sitting down in front of the door. The husky listened in with his tail wiggling. He did whine though once he heard a few moans coming from one of his owners and so he walked away. His owners really loved to mate...

* * *

 **Author notes**

* * *

 **KurokoTetsuya101:** MY EXAMS ARE OVER! FINALLY! I CAN LIVE AGAIN! :D I want to thank you guys soooooo much for your kind reviews! And actually we took your advice! Bell and I have taken a week off to concentrate on school and exams so now we can come back to rping :) But since we are ahead of you guys, we didn't have to stop updating :3 ALTHOUGH, now we are lagging behind and I'm worried you'll catch up ;3; Nothing to worry though! We'll make it since we're near the end! :D Actually... I think we have about 4 chapters left? Something like that :3

Ah... I had so much to say but now that I think about it, I can't remember what I wanted to say... Ah! One of those things was this... I know many of you may not like the route we decided to take for this story and I completely understand you. I mean, we did sugarcoat Kuroko cheating on Kagami and all but we did want to create a sort of suspense in the story. If Kuroko would have broken up with him in the beginning, it would be a bit more boring... :( Maybe it was a bad decision and I apologise to everyone who didn't like this. Please just remember that this is just a fictional story and we mean no harm with it. If you don't like the story at any point in time, you're free to stop reading :( Hopefully in the future, we will be able to make something that people will like more... ;3;

But really, for those who are still sticking around with us and giving us weekly updates... THANK YOU SO MUCH! BLESS YOUR KIND HEARTS! You have no idea what the reviews mean to us :3 They're a sort of a reward when we post the chapter and when we do, we keep our eyes peeled for the reviews like hungry wolves XD AND DON'T WORRY ABOUT LONG REVIEWS! THE LONGER THE BETTER! AND REMEMBER... NO REVIEW IS TOO LONG OR CONFUSING, ETC. We love to hear all of your thoughts so don't worry if you feel that you're just blabbering or saying nonsense! It's still feedback and we really appreciate it! :D

AH! ALSO! Before I forget, for some reason notifications weren't send for our last update SO PLEASE WATCH OUT! We will definitely update during the weekends so if you don't get any notifications, please check the story to see if it's updated :( I don't know why this happened but I'm SUPER MAD! Like... ugh... We take so much time to write it and post it and in the end we get no REVIEW UPDATES OR UPDATES SENT to our readers! So frustrating! We couldn't even see your guys' reviews! (Thankfully the reviews are fixed now...)

Whew... Now I feel like I'm rambling on XD But I didn't rumble in a while so I guess this makes it up for the lost time XD So... We'll slowly be finishing up this story and continue working on the Werewolf one :) Bell and I have some plans for a new story as well so who knows what we might do next ;) We hope that you keep supporting this story until the end tho :D (If you made it up to here, thanks for reading XD)

See you next week! :D

 **The Lucky Bell:** *No note*

 **This story is updated weekly.**


	16. Never Loved

**WARNING! If you don't like yaoi (boy x boy) then please don't read this.**

 **Kuroko no Basuke as well as the cover image used for this story both belong to their respective owners.**

 **This is a roleplay story done by KurokoTetsuya101 and The Lucky Bell.**

* * *

 **Chapter 16 - Never Loved**

* * *

A few days passed by and Kuroko finally decided to go get his things from Kagami. It was about time to officially move out, although he did kind of dread it. He was afraid that maybe Kagami wouldn't be fine with him leaving after all... but then Kuroko convinced himself that it was just his worries. Kagami was kind and understanding. He wouldn't keep him from being happy.

After calling in advance, Kuroko drove to Kagami's house. He actually got to go alone! Akashi did protest but after a long argument, Kuroko managed to convince Akashi. Or rather bribe him with a nice date. They haven't went on one recently due to their worry about Masaomi's threats.

After a fifteen minute drive, Kuroko finally arrived back at his old house. This brought back memories... He did use to live here, even if it wasn't for long it still held memories within. He parked his car in the driveway before going up to the door, ringing the doorbell and waiting for Kagami to open.

"Coming!" And as usual, Kagami called out from the other side before the door opened, "H-Hey Kuroko! You're right on time! Come in!"

"Thanks, Kagami-kun." Kuroko slowly walked into the house, smiling a little in hopes of getting Kagami to relax. "Uh, how are you? Have you been okay?"

"O-Oh! Y-Yeah! I've been working most of the time though." Kagami closed the door before facing the bluenette, "I should be the one asking you that instead! How how you been? Recovered yet?" His eyes moved up and now Kuroko's body, "You seem to be doing much better."

"I'm fine, honestly." Kuroko assured. Gosh, him and Akashi! Always on him in situations like this! It wasn't fair. "I'm healing just fine. It's like I wasn't even injured."

"That's good then! I'm glad to hear that!" Kagami smiled, slowly beginning to make his way to the stairs, "Now to get to the hard stuff. Do you want me to carry the stuff to your car?"

"I-I can still carry some stuff!" Kuroko whined as he followed Kagami to the stairs. "I can carry the my clothes and stuff."

Well if it's clothes... "That's fine, you don't have that much stuff anyway. We won't take long." All Kuroko had were his clothes, some cosmetics, books and maybe some other stuff like a basketball. Nothing too heavy. Although Kagami will be sure to get the heavy stuff without Kuroko knowing. He knows just how stubborn the bluenette can get.

"Everything is upstairs." Kagami said as they both began making their way up, "What have you been up to? You know, other than recovering."

"Um, just life..." Meaning Akashi's troubles, Masaomi... Kuroko hesitated as he thought about the wedding and his plan. Should he tell Kagami? "I actually have to tell you something... but don't freak out once I tell you. Let me explain first."

"Freak out?" Kagami looked back at Kuroko in confusion, "I'm already freaking out if you tell me not to freak out!" If that even makes sense... "What is it? Don't tell me... you burned down your new apartment!?" It happened once when Kuroko tried cooking so it could be the case!

"N-No! It's..." Kuroko took a deep breath. "Um... so... Akashi-kun's father is forcing him to marry some woman... even though I'm with him."

"Eh?" What? Kagami didn't understand what Kuroko was saying at all. Although, somehow the woman that he met at the hospital with Akashi came to mind... "So he's going to marry? That woman?" But... what about Kuroko then? "I don't get it." He outright admitted.

"His father is going to force him to marry someone else but I'm not going to let him. I got an idea and... I'd like to share it with you." Kuroko said. "But you don't have to help if you don't want to. It's up to you."

An idea? A wedding? Was Kuroko going to sabotage it somehow? Kagami didn't know why but he suddenly felt uneasy with the idea. If it's Kuroko then he might do something big... "What are you planning to do?" He asked, interested to know.

Kuroko was surprised yet happy Kagami was interested to know. Does that mean maybe he'd want to help too? "Here, I'll tell you as we pack."

"Alright." Kagami nodded as the two went into the bedroom, packing Kuroko's stuff into a bag. As they did, Kuroko told Kagami about his 'plan' but as they were talking about it, Kagami found it more and more absurd, "What!? Don't tell me you're actually going to do it!? That's crazy Kuroko! You're not serious... right?" He couldn't be!

"I have to. It's the only way I can think of right now." Kuroko was determined to make the plan work! "It will work. I swear it."

But that's crazy! What Kuroko is planning is basically a sabotage! On a big level to boot! Kagami couldn't believe his ex-boyfriend would actually do it! But... It's Kuroko after all... This is bad... If he does it, he will be risking a lot... "I'll help you." Kagami spoke up, "I'm worried what you might do out there but most importantly if..." If it fails then Kuroko will lose everything... He will do it... All for Kuroko's sake, "I'll help you."

"Y-You will?" Kuroko asked with shock. He really does want to help? Even if it meant helping him stay with Akashi? Kagami really is selfless... "Are you sure? You don't have to..."

Of course he doesn't have to but there was this deep feeling within Kagami that told him to do it. He didn't know how to describe it but worry would probably be the best word used for it, "You know Kuroko, I didn't move on yet." He suddenly said out of nowhere, "It's hard to move on just like that so it will take me a bit more time but..." He looked up at Kuroko with determination within his eyes, "I still want to help you. Just like I said before, I want to see you smile genuinely and if it means helping you with your plan then I will do it."

Wow... Kagami really was so selfless... Kuroko didn't know how he could ever repay him. "Thank you, Kagami-kun..." How did he ever get with someone like Kagami to begin with? This made him feel worse for leaving him. "I'm sorry that you haven't moved on. I know it'll be hard and I'm real sorry."

"T-There's nothing to apologise for!" The redhead quickly said, scratching the back of his head nervously, "Don't worry about it. We have much bigger troubles ahead, like that plan of yours. We have to focus on that so that we can succeed." If they don't think this through then they'll fail, "We'll do this Kuroko!"

"You're right... thank you. Do you have ideas then?" Not only did Kagami want to help but he wanted to make sure it worked! "I have time to stay a little longer if you want?"

"Well..." What did the plan lack? How could Kagami make sure that it would actually work? It was risky but somehow... He has to think of something that will make the plan a success... Even if just raising up their chances of it working a just a little bit... Ah! He got it! "That's it! I think I figured something out to help us! Listen up so..." He told Kuroko of his idea.

Kuroko took back everything he ever thought about how Kagami might not be the sharpest knife in the drawer. This idea was brilliant! "That's just what we needed!" He surely would have gotten caught without Kagami's idea!

"Right!? Like this you'll be able to sneak up inside and sabotage the wedding!" He was a genius! This idea has no flaws! He's never... Oh... Wait a second, "U-Uhhh... How will we get there? The group and I? We don't have invitations right?" Does Kuroko even have one?

"You think I didn't have that covered?" Kuroko asked with a playful smirk. "I got an idea, don't worry. It'll definitely work~"

"Ohhh! Nice!" So Kuroko has everything covered? Almost everything... Now with Kagami's idea, they're a step closer to success, "You'll have to tell me when we're meeting and all that stuff." The team will probably gather to discuss things in more detail, "I want to help as much as I can."

After more planning and packing, Kuroko left with all of his belongings in the car. His clothes, his books, everything he had owned when living with Kagami. He felt more confident in his plan now that there were more solid details...

The ride home didn't take long at all. He parked and brought all of his bags to the elevator. He wouldn't tell Akashi he was there until he was on the top floor! Knowing Akashi, he wouldn't let him carry anything to the elevator.

Once he had everything in the elevator, he put in the key and clicked the top button. While the elevator went up, he finally messaged Akashi that he was on the elevator.

His phone rang, meaning that the message was sent. The bluenette looked up at the floor numbers, patiently waiting to get to his floor. Then when he finally arrived and the door opened, Kuroko wasn't surprised by what he saw. Akashi was standing before him with folded arms, looking down on him in disapproval, "Why didn't you call me? I would've helped you with the bags."

"I made it here with no problems, right? I don't need to be helped with everything. It's just clothes and stuff." Kuroko sighed. That's why he didn't tell Akashi in the first place! "At least I messaged you to help me take them into the apartment."

The redhead leaned his head against his hand. He should have expected this from his stubborn lover, "Next time I'll be sure to camp out in the parking lot and wait for you." He teased but also scolded the other as he went to pick up a couple of the bags, "What will I do with you?"

"Not be such a worrywart and just love me." Kuroko suggested, picking up a few light bags himself. "I'm fine, okay? I don't hurt anywhere. I don't see why I can't carry a few bags."

"Well you see, it's not that easy." Both Akashi and Kuroko made it out of the elevator before going into their apartment, "Love is a complicated thing which means that it has many different attributes to it. I cannot love you without worrying about you." Akashi explained, placing the bags down onto the floor of their apartment, "So if you want me to love you, then you'll have to deal with me worrying about you as well."

"Then you'll have to deal with me being stubborn." Kuroko smiled, setting his bags down. He went over to Akashi to wrap his arms around his neck in a hug. "You can handle that, right?"

"Of course." A smirk appeared on the redhead's face, "I've handled it before which means that I'll be able to handle it now as well." He moved his hands, pushing Kuroko's waist closer to his body, "Any complains, my empress?"

"Don't call me empress." Kuroko scolded before shaking his head. "Other than that, no, I suppose no complaints..."

"Why not?" Akashi leaned in closer, "If I'm the emperor then it's only suitable that you're my empress. Isn't that right?"

"Can't you have two emperors...?" Kuroko pouted. "I don't want to be an empress..."

The redhead raised a brow. Strange... His lover was behaving differently somehow. Before, Kuroko wouldn't mind being called an 'empress', 'lioness', or anything of the like, however now, he did seem to mind. Could it be because of the argument they had before? Is his lover that desperate to be the top?

"What's wrong Tetsuya?" Akashi asked in concern, "Could it be that you're not as pleased with me in bed as you were before? If that's the case, please tell me. I'll fix it."

"I-I am pleased, don't get me wrong on that." Kuroko answered quickly, tightening his hold slightly. "I just... you know... want to change it up one day..."

So Kuroko really does want to be the top... Akashi knew this but he didn't know his lover was so desperate... "I didn't know you wanted it as much. To be honest, I didn't think much of it when you told me the first time." After all, Akashi doesn't want to be the bottom! Never ever in his mind did he even consider it!

He noticed his lover's let down look, which made him look away. Ugh... He wasn't going to be the bottom. It would deal a huge blow to his image yet... His lover's eyes were hard to resist. If he lets him try... Will Akashi regret it? He definitely will but... If Kuroko tries it and sees that it doesn't work, then the problem will be solved. Yes, that's the solution.

"Alright. I'll let you attempt it." He promised his lover to cheer him up.

"Really? You mean it this time?" Kuroko asked with hope. Sure Akashi said it before but every time they did it after that, he was still bottom... "I mean, I can wait until you're ready... We don't have to do it soon..."

Somehow talking about it made the redhead depressed, "That's alright. I don't need to prepare." He wanted to finish on that note and so he let go of his lover, going to pick up some of the bags again, "I'll take this to the bedroom."

As he watched Akashi pick up the bags, Kuroko wondered if being the bottom really hurt Akashi's pride this much. Now he seemed all down just by talking about it! "Do you... want help...?"

"No, that's alright. You're still recovering and besides, just a couple of bags is not that difficult to carry." They were bags of clothes anyway so they were light. With that, Akashi made his way to the bedroom.

Which is exactly why Kuroko didn't need his help with carrying them. But Kuroko didn't say anything. Was his lover really depressed over him wanting to change their roles in bed, even just for once? He looked over at Nigou who had been watching from the couch. "Do you think I should just tell him it's a joke...?"

"Woof!" The husky had his tail wiggling, standing up to take his ball before walking over to Kuroko and placing it beside his feet. He looked up again with a whine, "Woof!"

"Nigou, I'm being serious..." He sighed and leaned down to pick up the ball. Did Nigou want to play or something? "What, you want to play?"

"Grrr..." The husky growled lightly but it wasn't a growl of anger but rather a playful one, "Woof!" He nudged Kuroko's pocked with his snout, sniffing it before sitting down again to look at the bluenette with his puppy eyes.

His pocket again? What was with Nigou and this ring? "Are you worried about the wedding? Don't worry; I'll fix it, Nigou. I won't let Akashi-kun get married off to some gold digger."

"Grrr..." Nigou growled lowly again and this time it sounded more like a frustrated growl. He kept looking up at Kuroko with his puppy eyes before barking in agreement.

Kuroko reached down to lightly pet Nigou on his head. Seriously, he was too smart for his own good. It was almost like having a child around and not a dog. "It's okay, Nigou. Soon everything will be fixed and we'll all live happily."

"Woof!" The husky barked happily, confident in his owners words.

Days went by and Akashi was forced to call Masaomi so that he could tell him that he will be attending the wedding. It was a dreadful call but one that Kuroko has asked him to make. He still didn't know what his lover's plans were but the call made him uneasy. It really did feel like Kuroko was marrying him off to get rid of him, even though Akashi knew that wasn't the case.

His lover had a plan up his sleeve and Akashi couldn't be anymore curious as to what it is. All he could do is hope that it works. However, before the wedding, the couple had one more task before them and that is curing Akashi. They were both uneasy since Kuroko doesn't have any experience doing it but Akashi did trust him.

"Are you sure you're prepared Tetsuya? I could wait a bit longer if you'd like." Akashi tried to assure his lover, sitting down on the couch while the psychiatrist was getting ready.

"No, I'm fine, I'm fine." Kuroko assured his lover quickly which really didn't help in his case. He was currently moving the coffee table away from the couch which was already surrounded with soft pillows. It's a precaution in case Akashi should freak out or a seizure occurs during the project. Of course it doesn't happen very often but since this was Kuroko's first time attempting... It was better safe than sorry.

He already had a metronome ready on his phone and some paper and a pen on a nearby chair. If this works, he would be able to talk to Akashi's unconscious, or basically his insecure or troubled side. "Do you want Nigou by the couch? It might help you relax and everything so..."

But the redhead gave his lover a look. The couch was already surrounded by various things which Akashi found strange... "Is all this really necessary?" He asked in doubt, "I know this is your first time but could it be that you're expecting me to go on a rampage? How cruel." He teased his lover to lighten up the mood since Kuroko did seem tense, "If having Nigou here helps you defend against me then I have nothing against it."

"I-It's not that! It's all for _your_ safety!" Kuroko tried to explain. "I-In case anything happens! And Nigou will just be there to comfort you, that's all..."

"Is that so?" Akashi gave his lover a teasing look before laying down and getting comfortable. Truth be told, he was a little bit nervous as well. Although with Kuroko by his side, he was sure that everything would go well... But then again, the memories of him throwing a vase at Kagami and Yumiko surfaced. What if he does the same now with Kuroko? No... surely he wouldn't hurt his lover, would he?

"Is this procedure safe for the psychiatrist?" Akashi tilted his head towards the bluenette, "Is there a possibility that I could go on a rampage or... hurt you?"

Hurt him? Oh... was he talking about those times he said he blacked out and woke up to find broken things and such? "Nothing should happen... It's not like you won't be able to wake up and stuff. Besides, like you mentioned, there is Nigou..." Although Kuroko really hoped it wouldn't have to come to that.

There was risk after all... It gave Akashi all the more reason to worry. If he really does injure Kuroko during the process, then he'll never forgive himself, never. He looked up at his lover, "Is there anything I can do? To minimize the possibility of failure."

Well, it was all a matter of chance... there wasn't much he could do but even so, it hardly happens. A rampage that is. Usually one cannot do much when they're under this procedure. On another note, Akashi isn't exactly normal or average...

"Just stay relaxed and calm. Keeping a good grasp on yourself, on your mind, is the best thing you can do. Besides, it's your unconscious. I doubt your unconscious would want to hurt me." Kuroko said. "So don't worry, okay? It'll all be fine."

That was true but still... Akashi took a deep breath before exhaling. He tried to relax as much as he could even though it proved to be difficult with the lingering thoughts of worry. He had to keep reminding himself that Kuroko was his only cure. If he doesn't cure him, then nobody will.

"I'm ready whenever you are Tetsuya." He glanced at his lover once again. "No matter what happens, I love you Tetsuya." He raised up his hand to touch Kuroko's own.

Kuroko gently held Akashi's hand with a smile. His lover worried more than he does. "It's okay. It's not like anything bad will happen. You won't hurt me. It'll be fine."

He pulled his hand away, although he did lean down to kiss Akashi's forehead. He moved away towards his chair to get ready with his notes and metronome. "Are you sure you're ready? Do you need anything else?"

The redhead thought for a bit, "Yes." He raised his hand up again, "I want to hold your hand."

Hold his hand? "Ah, okay..." Kuroko moved the chair closer before placing one hand into Akashi's. "You want me to hold it until you fall asleep or...?"

Holding hands like this would inconvenience Kuroko in taking notes, Akashi understood that so he nodded, "If you could." He needed the warmth of his beloved to get through this.

"Alright." And with that, the metronome was started. It was a little quiet and awkward at first because Kuroko couldn't talk now. He might keep Akashi awake and what he needs is for his lover to start falling asleep.

It took a little longer than Kuroko thought but eventually Akashi did begin to drift off. Kuroko began to speak low, his voice almost too quiet to hear. It was so he didn't startle or wake up Akashi. He spoke to him as he fell asleep, asking him if he could relax, if he could eventually tell him his troubles.

Kuroko still wasn't sure how it worked but apparently while the body was shutting down for sleep, questions like this will keep the mind working. Of course it still works during sleeping, but it still functions as if that person was awake. This allowed anyone, doctor or psychiatrist like Kuroko, speak to someone while they were unconscious.

Kuroko decided to wait a bit longer to make sure that Akashi was really asleep. He thought that if he did, then it would raise the chances of the treatment's success. At least that's what he had heard from his colleagues... He let go of Akashi's hand to begin making some notes, writing down his observations so far. It wasn't much but if he was going to do this again in the future, he needed to document everything.

As Kuroko was writing, Nigou watched while laying down. The husky knew better than to interrupt but he did notice some tears come out from Akashi's closed eyes. Instead of barking loudly, the husky did the lowest whine he could muster to get Kuroko's attention.

Hearing Nigou, Kuroko looked up from his notes with confusion. He spotted Akashi crying immediately and nearly panicked. Was it a nightmare? Or did it have to do with the procedure? "...Akashi-kun...?" He whispered, gently touching Akashi's hand. Hopefully it wasn't a nightmare and he didn't wake him up...

The tears were falling down Akashi's face but apart from that, the redhead's face seemed to be peaceful. That is until he slowly whispered, "T-Tetsu... Tetsuya..."

"It's okay, I'm here..." Kuroko risked squeezing Akashi's hand a little to prove he was there. "It's okay, I didn't leave. I'm right beside you."

"No." Akashi whispered lowly, "No..." He moved his head a little as if to shake it, "Tetsuya... Why? Why did you leave me? Please don't go. I'll do anything... anything... don't leave."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to leave... I'm not going to leave, Akashi-kun." Kuroko frowned. Was this really the first insecurity Akashi shows after he goes unconscious? His break up really did stir him up...

Kuroko watched as Akashi slowly raised his other hand up, as if reaching for something that was before him. "Tetsuya..." The day of the break-up was still fresh within his mind and Kuroko had no doubt about it. Even now while he was unconscious, Akashi still remembers it as if it took place a day ago...

 _The day of their graduation was a beautiful spring day. The cherry blossoms were just beginning to bloom as the new young seeds decorated the almost naked trees. The skies were a beautiful blue and the sun was shining brightly on everyone that was below. It was as if nature itself had reflected the joyful smiles of students that were graduating on that day._

 _There was laughter and joy as everyone began preparing for the big ceremony. However, even though the many students were getting ready, there was one graduate who was sitting down in a dark and empty classroom, shielded from the sun by the blinds that were on the windows._

 _"What!? You'll attend a university? That's really cool!"_

 _"Haha! I studied hard for it after all!"_

 _"Yamada-kun, aren't you going to take over your father's restaurant?"_

 _"Yeah! It's a dream of mine to run the family business one day."_

 _"Ehhh~"_

 _The teen with teal blue hair listened to the dreams and ambitions of others as they were passing below the window he was looking out of. Such vibrant smiles... All of his fellow classmates were going to graduate and he was going to as well. However, unlike the rest... The boy couldn't bring himself to smile. Instead, his face was void of any motion... It was emotionless..._

 _"Oh! Kise! Did you see Tetsu anywhere? I can't find him." The teen heard a familiar voice and listened to it._

 _"Kurokocchi? I didn't see him yet."_

 _"He must be around here somewhere... Let's go look for him! He's probably using his low presence to hide somewhere." The teen watched as his friend took off to look for him, followed by the blonde who ran after him, "W-Wait up Aominecchi!"_

 _Unbeknownst to them, Kuroko was just getting up to find everyone too. It was better than sitting alone in a classroom, wallowing in self-pity. He got out of his seat and opened the door to the classroom to leave. He just barely managed to dodge the two students; soon to he graduated, running by him._

 _"Kurokocchi! We were just looking for you!" Kise shouted but he was smiling. He was excited just like everyone else! Finally, no more school!_

 _Yes, that's right, Kuroko thought to himself. People should be happy now... So Kuroko offered them a small smile before they could notice he wasn't actually happy. They could be idiots sometimes so it worked perfectly. "Sorry, I was just making sure I was dressed okay..." Even if just for a few seconds, it hurt him to smile._

 _"You look fine! No, you look perfect!" Aomine swung his arm around the other, pushing him close so that he could ruffle Kuroko's hair, "Don't hide in here and come join us! We're graduating today!" He reminded his best friend in case he missed the cue, "Come on! I'm sure Akashi is looking for you too! I'm surprised you're not with him already!"_

 _Akashi... Kuroko didn't even want to hear the name right now... It filled him with guilt and devastation. He doesn't deserve what's going to happen to him... "Haha, yeah... Let's go." Maybe he could tell him after the graduate? He didn't want to ruin Akashi's graduation..._

 _Kise and Aomine dragged Kuroko out, leading him outside where most of their classmates were getting ready. They were looking for their own group amongst the crowd and found them when they heard Momoi call out to them, "Tetsu-kun! Dai-chan! We're here!" Momoi waved happily to the three who approached her, Midorima and Murasakibara._

 _"Arara~ Kuro-chin~ Where did you hide~?" Murasakibara lazily asked, numbing on his chips even on this special day._

 _Midorima looked down at Kuroko with his usual glare, "Because we all had to search for you, now we don't have that much time to get ready." He scolded, pushing up his glasses as he did._

 _"Ehh~ It's fine! We're already ready as it is." Aomine grumbled._

 _"Sorry. I didn't mean to become a burden." Kuroko mumbled before remembering he had to be happy. He smiled again. "You all look great already so... I dont think you need a lot of time to get ready."_

 _"Kyaaa! Tetsu-kun! So cute!" Momoi squealed before throwing herself onto the bluenette, snuggling close, "But out of all of us, you look the best Tetsu-kun!" She admitted, holding the other close._

 _"I agree! Kurokocchi does look handsome!" Kise joined in while the bluenette sighed. If you ever asked yourself... Does Kuroko have a fan club? Then the definite answer would be Momoi and Kise. The two would always try to be close to him and stick to him like glue. Ever since Kuroko had joined the basketball club and developed his misdirection, the two were more than amazed by his talent and thus; their admiration for him developed._

 _"What is this? Could it be that my lover is cheating on me?" The group turned around when they heard the familiar voice of their captain. The redhead bore a smile and was wearing his ceremonial clothes. He approached his lover, placing his arm around Kuroko's waist while Kise and Momoi moved away. They may be Kuroko's biggest admirers but Akashi was his lover after all, "You look stunning Tetsuya."_

 _Why did Akashi have to hold him? And call him his lover? And compliment him... and love him so much... Kuroko struggled to keep a happy facade on as he looked up at Akashi._

 _"You look very nice too Akashi-kun... very handsome..." Kuroko gave a tiny smile. "Anyone would be lucky to have you..." But not everyone could, apparently. Not even Kuroko..._

 _"Then you're a lucky man aren't you Tetsuya? You have me all to yourself and vise versa." The redhead leaned in closer to place a chaste kiss on his lover's lips, "Today is a big day. I hope everyone is ready."_

 _"Of course! How could we not be?" Aomine said with a smile while everyone else nodded in agreement._

 _A big day indeed, but not in a good way for Kuroko. Today he had to... He really didn't want to think of it. "Yeah... We'll finally be adults and make our own decisions..." Yet Kuroko had no choice in this one. He just hoped one-day Akashi would forgive him._

 _Akashi glanced down at his lover, noticing that he was a bit down. It made him wonder if something had happened so he reached down to hold his hand in assurance. In his pocket was a tiny key... A gift he's planning to surprise Kuroko with after their graduation. The key is bound to put a smile on his lover's face, "Well then, shall we go?" Akashi smiled as the group slowly made their way to the school garden where the ceremony was to be held._

 _At the school harden, the parents had already gathered to wish their children good luck. Even Kuroko's parents were attending, waiting to greet their only son on his special day. Although unlike other parents, they were extremely excited for one more reason._

 _The group had separated for a bit so that everyone could go greet their families. Kuroko did the same, going up to his parents before his mother embraced him tightly, "I'm so proud of you Tetsuya! My boy is all grown up!" She had a couple of tears on her cheek, crying from happiness that her son is finally entering adulthood._

 _"You just keep surprising us son! I do hope you have all of your bags ready and packed though! Tomorrow we're making a big step towards your future." Kuroko's father cheered, more than happy on this special occasion._

 _"Dear! Don't talk about that now. Let us enjoy Tetsuya's graduation first!" The mother scolded, reaching into her purse to take out some tissues to wipe her tears with._

 _"Haha, you're right, you're right."_

 _"Oh yeah, I can't wait." Kuroko feigned excitement as he smiled at his parents. It's all he's been doing all day. Smiling, laughing, pretending he's happy. And yet on the inside, he was miserable. Guilt and anxiety eating away at him. Yet there was nothing he could do._

 _His bags were already packed. He already had his dorm picked out. His airplane ticket is sitting on his desk, ready to he used tomorrow when he finally goes over seas like he always dreamed. But now he dreaded tomorrow, along with leaving Japan. Never before did he think he'd hate the idea of traveling to other places in the world._

 _"It's going to start soon. I have to go." Kuroko didn't know if he could keep the facade up any longer with his parents. He didn't want to hurt their feelings._

 _"We'll be watching son! We're proud of you!" Kuroko's father called after his son with a smile, both he and his wife watching their boy go. It was unthinkable that tomorrow they would all leave Japan to go and explore a completely new culture. Not only that but Kuroko would be attending one of the most prestige universities in the world! England is known for it's good education after all._

 _As Kuroko was making his way back to the group, he noticed his lover who was sitting alone on a chair, waiting for everyone to gather again. Unlike the rest, Akashi didn't go and greet his parents, or rather Masaomi... Kuroko stopped in place, looking around to see if he could spot the man among the crowd. When he finally did, his eyes met that of Akashi's father, the dark crimson red eyes staring at him with achievement within them._

 _Masaomi was leaning against a wall, smirking as he watched Kuroko from the distance. His look had said it all... Everything... Kuroko couldn't bear to look at it and so he turned around, trying to ignore the elder Akashi._

 _He hated seeing the man seem so confident. Because he knew his plan was going to work... Kuroko felt ashamed that he couldn't even stand up for himself. But it wasn't just about him. This was for Akashi's own good. He couldn't spend his life with another male. He'd never get a family and he'd probably be shunned by society..._

 _Kuroko put on a smile as he walked over to his lover. Soon to be ex-lover... "Hey, everyone else isn't back yet?" He asked to keep the attention off himself for now._

 _"Not yet." Akashi turned to look at the bluenette with a smile, "I'm sure that they'll be here soon." He said as he pat his leg, "Sit on my lap, at least until they arrive."_

 _"H-huh? B-But... others can still look..." Even though every one already knew of their relationship, it was still embarrassing. Plus Masaomi could see them..._

 _"I know but just like I said many times before, I don't care what they think." This was always what Akashi told Kuroko when he would be embarrassed in public like this. Akashi was being honest because he really didn't think about what others thought of them, "Sit down and don't be shy." He encouraged._

 _Well... if he didn't do it, he supposed it would be suspicious... So Kuroko reluctantly sat down on Akashi's lap, although he avoided leaning on him. "So... excited to graduate?" He decided to ask._

 _"Very." If Kuroko didn't lean closer, then Akashi did, "It's intriguing, not knowing what awaits us in the future that is. I wonder... What will the future you do? What will you become? What will become of us? All of these questions keep popping up and I can't do anything but wait in excitement." After all, their future was bright... Akashi knew it because he could feel the metallic key in his pocket._

 _"U-Um... I don't know... life is unpredictable..." Akashi seemed so happy and excited for them. Kuroko didn't want to break his heart, but it was necessary. "Who knows what could happen..." Kuroko mumbled._

 _The redhead raised a brow once he noticed the low tone his lover was using. Somehow Akashi felt uneasy, at least in reaction as to how Kuroko was reacting, "Is everything al-"_

 _"Oi! We're here!" Aomine called out, interrupting the redhead as the rest of the group slowly made their way towards the two, "Kuro-chin~ My mum gave me some snacks for you~"_

 _"The ceremony will soon begin." Midorima informed before the principal spoke through the microphone, "Could all graduate students please gather next to the stage! I repeat, could all-"_

 _"That's our cue! It's time-ssu!"_

 _Kuroko thought he'd be happy about graduating, but now he just loathes the time when the graduation will end. Because once they all graduate... Kuroko won't be able to stay by his lover's side no more._

 _Many people were smiling while Kuroko was holding back tears._

 _"Yes, that's us. Let's go graduate." Kuroko agreed, putting on a happy front again. If any tears did come out... He could just say they were of joy._

 _The ceremony began and all parents gathered to watch their children graduate. Kuroko's parents were waving happily, proud of their son once he was called on stage to receive his diploma. It was a joyous day and they couldn't be anymore happier than they were now. Although while Kuroko was on stage, he noticed a certain man looking at him with a stare. The bluenette quickly looked away, going to join his friends who already received their diplomas as well._

 _Aomine, Momoi, Kise, Midorima, Murasakibara and Akashi all received their diplomas with wide smiles as well. Although the principal couldn't keep quiet and praised Akashi for his efforts and brilliant academic scores. He even announced that Akashi was one of the best, if now the best student the school has ever had, breaking all their records._

 _The ceremony slowly began to close and the chosen candidates stepped forward to carry out their farewell speeches for the entire class. Once that was done, the ceremony was officially over and everyone had now turned into an 'adult'._

 _Usually now would be the time the graduated adults said goodbye to their friends or go back to their parents. It looks like Kuroko will have to do the first thing after all..._

 _"Akashi-kun," Kuroko whispered, gently grasping his boyfriend's arm. "I... need to talk with you. In private." He shouldn't do it in front of everyone after all. "Please." He added._

 _Talk? Akashi turned to his lover, a bit confused by the sudden request, "Alright." He nodded none the less, the uneasy feeling still lingering within him. As they were passing the crowd, Akashi couldn't help but ask, "Did something happen Tetsuya?" Where were they going? What could Kuroko want to talk about? But... Maybe this is playing in his favor... Like this, he could give Kuroko his 'surprise'._

 _Kuroko didn't know how to answer, so he didn't. He couldn't tell Akashi about Masaomi and their deal. He barely wanted to break up with him... but it needed to be done._

 _They made their way away from the crowd, some of the students noticing them and giving smirks. It wasn't uncommon to see the two lovers sneak off alone. Unfortunately it wasn't for the reason they thought._

 _Once they were away from everyone else, Kuroko still didn't want to take his chances so he pulled Akashi into a classroom. He knew he was stalling for time but... He couldn't stall forever._

 _All the while Kuroko was dragging him around school, Akashi remained quiet. His lover was being very strange... Walking around the campus in a worried manner... Just when Akashi thought they would stop, Kuroko would continue walking off somewhere else. However, now it seems that they have arrived to their final stop which was an empty classroom._

 _Akashi turned to his lover, more than confused... Could it be that Kuroko wants to tell him something as well? "Tetsuya." He tightened his hold on Kuroko's hand, "What's wrong? Did something happen?"_

 _He was asking him in such a worried way... Kuroko didn't deserve this worry. "I... We..." How can you start a break up? He had no clue where to begin. Should he be blunt? "Look, I.. Akashi-kun, I don't know how to say this, so I'll just.. say it."_

 _Actually, could he really say it? He really didn't want to. He couldn't..._

 _"We... have to... break up."_

 _But all Akashi could do was stare in surprise. Kuroko's voice was low and he barely heard him but he could still make out the last two words his lover had said, 'break up'. No, no... He must have heard wrong, "I apologize but I didn't hear you. What did you say?" Akashi must have definitely heard wrong. After all, Kuroko would never break up with him out of the blue like this._

 _Why did he have to say it again? "I'm sorry, I just can't... be with you any more. I just can't." Kuroko said softly, trying to keep a strain out of his voice._

 _Huh? What? What was Kuroko saying? Akashi's eyes were wide but they were also doubtful. Was his lover teasing him? Joking with him until he tells him what's really on his mind? A break up wouldn't be possible, not at all. They didn't have any fights or arguments! Heck! Kuroko was sitting on Akashi's lap no more than half an hour ago! What does he mean by a break up?_

 _Akashi wanted to see Kuroko's words as a tease but... why did his lover seem so serious? His words were absurd and yet his expression was genuine. No... it was that of sadness and struggle... Something was bothering his lover, "Did something happen?" Akashi asked again, tightening his hold on Kuroko's hand in assurance, "You know you can tell me anything. I'll listen."_

 _But he couldn't! Masaomi said what would happen if he told him...! "I-It's nothing. That's all I said... We have to break up. We can't.. have a future together." Kuroko wanted to keep holding Akashi's hand but forced himself to try to get out of his hold. If he held on, he might not let go again. "I can't be with you."_

 _When Kuroko finally managed to move his hand away, all Akashi could do was stare in shock. He tried to search for the answers within Kuroko's eyes but that made him all the more confused. If Kuroko wasn't joking or teasing him, then why was there doubt within his teal blue orbs?_

 _"Tetsuya... I don't understand. I don't understand at all what you're trying to say." Akashi took a step towards his lover, "What do you mean that we cannot have a future together? I love you so of course I would want to stay with you. Don't you feel the same way?"_

 _Kuroko stepped back when Akashi stepped closer. He couldn't give in to Akashi. If he didn't break up with him, Akashi wouldn't have a future..._

 _"N... Not anymore." It pains Kuroko so much to say that. "We just can't. You know why we can't be together anymore." Actually, Akashi didn't, but Kuroko had no idea what else to say. He wanted to leave this awful situation. But he didn't want to leave Akashi too._

 _Kuroko... Doesn't love him anymore? What could Akashi say? Right now, he was at a complete loss. He froze at those words, looking at the bluenette with a much more serious expression now. He didn't believe Kuroko when he first told him but now it was turning into something much more serious._

 _"No, I don't know Tetsuya." Akashi's voice mirrored his confusion, "I don't even know what you're trying to say. Are you saying that you can't return my feelings anymore? Why? What happened? Did I do something?" All of these questions just kept popping up, "If so then please tell me. I'll correct my wrongdoings so please, don't say things like this."_

 _Even now, Akashi was trying to find ways to keep Kuroko with him... He was willing to change to stay with him... Kuroko felt so bad. He felt awful. How could he leave someone like this?_

 _"I need to go. My parents are waiting for me." Kuroko quietly said. He didn't know what else to say. He couldn't lie to Akashi anymore._

 _But before Kuroko could even take a step to leave, Akashi approached him, reaching for his hand and holding it tightly, "I don't believe you. You can't expect me to accept this just like that." He squeezed Kuroko's hand tighter, "Tetusya... Look me in the eyes and tell me that you don't love me anymore." Only this way could Akashi actually believe this is happening._

 _"P-Please, I have to go." Kuroko looked down, avoiding Akashi's eyes. He couldn't handle telling Akashi he didn't love him. He couldn't say it. "Let go, please... I can't stay here."_

 _"No." But Akashi's voice gained on strength, not willing to let go. Never in his life did he feel this strongly about something. He won't let go, not until Kuroko tells him those words, "Tetsuya, look at me. Tell me you don't love me anymore."_

 _"Akashi-kun, let me go! I just want to leave!" Kuroko didn't expect Akashi to actually hold him until he said it. He couldn't say it... He couldn't..._

 _"No." The redhead didn't budge at all, "Do you really expect me to let you go just like that? I can barely believe what you've just told me Tetsuya. We didn't argue and had no issues whatsoever in the past. Now you want to break up with me? Why? If you won't look at me and tell me how you really feel, then there is no way I can ever believe you."_

 _"I don't love you!" Kuroko was the one who shouted it, but even that sentence startled him. He looked up at Akashi, his eyes starting to water. "Seijuuro... you're scaring me... just please, let me go."_

 _How did he say it? How could he say he didn't love Akashi when all he wanted to do was live with him? It was just that... Akashi really did scare him a little when he refused to let him go. Also his father, Masaomi, was a terrifying man. If he didn't break up with Akashi... "I can't... love you."_

 _Those words were like arrows that pierced through Akashi's chest, demolishing him entirely. Those teal blue eyes... They were afraid? Of... him? Akashi let go of Kuroko without even realising that he did as he kept looking at the bluenette in startle and confusion, "T-Tetsuya..."_

 _At least he got him to let go... but Kuroko knew how stubborn Akashi was. He had to find a way to keep him from looking for him. He had to get Akashi to not love him anymore so he can find someone else to be happy with..._

 _"T-This is why we should break up. We don't have arguments because... I was afraid of you. Y-You were actually controlling. You were full of yourself and... I didn't like that about you." Kuroko hoped this was working because this was hurting him a lot to say these things. He didn't think this at all! "I-I only said yes when you asked me out because... I thought you'd do something if I said no. So... I never... loved you."_

 _Never... loved... him? Never...? Never...? All those times they had spent together... All this time... Kuroko never loved him? Was Akashi blinded by his own actions? Was he really... controlling? All of their moments together flashed through Akashi's eyes, thinking back about all those sweet moments._

 _They held hands, they embraced, kissed and even had their first time with one another. Could it be that... Kuroko did such an intimate thing out of fear as well? They were both high schoolers, yes, but even so... Akashi had thought that their love was so strong that there was no way but to do it. They didn't even think about it... It just happened._

 _Controlling... Fear... Was he really blinded by his own ego? Full of himself? All along... From the very beginning, was this a one sided love? Kuroko never loved him, never._

 _Akashi's body stood frozen in place, numb to everything that was going on around him. All he could see was Kuroko's frightened face and a couple of tears that were falling down his cheeks. Fear... It really was there, within Kuroko's eyes._

 _The look in Akashi's eyes... Kuroko hated seeing it. And he hated himself for making Akashi look like that._

 _"I'm sorry... I need to go." He couldn't see Akashi like this any longer. Well, Masaomi got what he wanted. He broke up with the love of his life. Kuroko walked by Akashi quickly, needing to leave. He can't stay around Akashi anymore. He hurt him to see Akashi so pained._

 _As Kuroko made his leave, Akashi didn't move an inch. He stood in place, as if paralysed by what he had seen and heard. Kuroko, the one person he had loved more than anything else has left him just like that. Akashi received no warnings so he never thought anything like this would happen at all._

 _He was controlling, manipulative and frightening. It was all his fault and the worst thing is that he was never aware of it. He was blinded by his own selfish love that he had never considered Kuroko's feelings. He was forcing him to 'love' him and be with him... Akashi is the one to blame. It was all his fault... His own fault..._

 _Tears began falling down Akashi's cheeks, his eyes now void of any emotion. He stood in the dark classroom all alone while his fellow classmates all smiled and laughed outside, joyous that they had graduated. The once proud Akashi was now crying but the only good thing was that nobody was there to witness it. He was left all alone... Perhaps it is his fate to never be loved..._

"T-Tetsuya..." Those very same tears were now falling down Akashi's cheeks. His hand was outstretched, as if trying to grab something that was before him. Although there was nothing there.

But Kuroko grabbed that hand, squeezing it gently to help Akashi relax. "Seijuuro, I'm here, it's okay." He gently kissed his lovers cheek. It was almost like his lover went through a nightmare or something... At least his eyes were still closed, so they could still go through the procedure. "I'm right beside you, Sei..."

"No... You're not." Akashi spoke and this time it was to reply to what Kuroko had said, "You left me. You were afraid of me and so you left on the day of the graduation. I was controlling and frightening, you were afraid... I could see it in your eyes. That day... It was the day you finally told me the truth." Kuroko felt no pressure from Akashi's hand at all and if he were to let go, the hand would fall down with no force keeping it up, "I'm a horrible human being... It's no wonder you left me Tetsuya. Even I can't live with myself and so... the best would be if I just left... forever."

"No! Seijuuro, don't say that!" Kuroko couldn't have Akashi want to kill himself again! He paused for a moment. Is this... his unconscious thoughts? "Seijuuro, you don't understand, I did love you. I wasn't scared. Your position of wealth and power didn't matter to me, I loved you for you, and I wasn't scared... It was your father that frightened me."

"Lies." Akashi was quick to say, his voice gaining a bit of strength; "I'll never forget what you told me on that fateful day. It was the truth that you were hiding within you for a very long time. What you're saying now... You're just trying to comfort me with lies... The Tetsuya back then told me everything and that's all I need to know. Without that Tetsuya, I can't continue on. I need to end this."

"No, no, it wasn't like that at all... Do you think I would have stayed if I was scared? I'm not a damsel in distress, I would have told you." Then again, he couldn't stand up to Masaomi... "Besides, that was the past me. The present me... wants you here. I want you here. I don't want you to leave me. I still love you."

Akashi's peaceful sleeping expression changed to that of agitation, "Lies!" He raised his voice again and this time it was much louder, "You're lying to me. You never loved me while I dedicated everything to you. You were my life and yet it all ended in one single day! Do you have any idea what it felt like? Being left alone like this with no answers at all."

"I-I'm sorry I put you through that! I thought I was helping! But I was naive back then. I now understand that I hurt you. I'm really sorry. Please, believe me when I say I love you."

"I don't." Akashi replied, moving his hand out of Kuroko's own, "I know the truth Tetsuya. You can't tell me otherwise."

"No, I can tell you otherwise. And I will." Kuroko insisted, grabbing Akashi's hand again. "You tried not to let me go back then, so I'm not letting you go now. I really wasn't scared of you! The only time you scared me back then was when you held me too tightly when I broke up with you, but that was only because it kind of hurt... But I really did love you. And... I didn't mean to say you were full of yourself..."

"But you still do admit that you were afraid of me." Akashi pointed out, trying to move his hand away from Kuroko again but this time it was harder since Kuroko held it tightly, "I am full of myself, you told me so love." Akashi's tone changed into a confident one yet there was also a tint of playfulness within as well, "I'm not going to beat around the bush any longer my dear Tetsuya~ On that day, you taught me a very important lesson. I didn't realize it at first and so I had spent a lot of time thinking about what you tried to tell me." Slowly a smirk began forming on Akashi's face.

"After spending some time in my room, I finally found the answer. Haha! It was there all along, I was just blind to realize it! What you tried to tell me on that day is that I am just like my father, isn't that right? I'm the spitting image of him aren't I?" The redhead broke into laughter, laughing at the revelation of his answer, "Haha! You felt it didn't you? The fear of failure to comply with my wishes and the fear of not being able to stand up to my expectations of you! It's the same! Exactly the same! Haha!"

Akashi thought he was like his father? No... No, he was nothing like his father... His father was cruel and didn't care about any one... "No, Seijuuro... you're not like your father... You're nothing like him, I swear."

"Stop lying to me." Instead of trying to free his hand from Kuroko's grasp, Akashi began tightening his hold instead, squeezing Kuroko's hand tightly with force, "You've turned into quite a mischievous liar didn't you Tetsuya? You're nothing but a shell of what you used to be. What I say is absolute, meaning that it's the truth."

"No, Seijuuro. I'm not lying. You're really nothing like your father." Kuroko frowned when he felt the grip on his hand. It was even tighter than the day he broke up with him. "You can't say if I'm right or not... I'm not lying."

Akashi's expression changed into an angered one as he moved his hand to pull Kuroko down. The bluenette never expected this so it took him by surprise when Akashi suddenly pulled him down onto the couch. Kuroko hit the couch and when he opened his eyes again, he saw Akashi hover above him.

They both heard a growl beside them, Kuroko tilting his head to the side to see Nigou growling at Akashi. Dogs could always feel when something was wrong and in this case, Nigou felt it, growling protectively although not attacking.

"Grrr..."

Akashi had both of Kuroko's hands pinned down, holding them tightly, "Now I'll show you the real me Tetsuya. The me you saw on the day of the graduation, even though the other me wasn't aware of my existence at all."

* * *

 **Author notes**

* * *

 **KurokoTetsuya101:** Here we are again! Man... It felt like we updated just yesterday! But even though it might feel like that to us, for you guys it must feel like months XD That is if you're excited for the chapter... ehem... I hope XD Thank you for your wonderful reviews as always! We really appreciate it, especially now that the story is coming to an end :3 I don't want to make this long since my previous note was HUGE XD Ah! I do want to make a request tho! Do you guys know of any Akakuro fan groups that focus on fanfics? I'm just curious to know if any exist :3 I know it's a random question but eh XD Just curious :3 Thank u and see u next week! P.S. Hope u liked the chapter. The graduation has finally been revealed :3

 **The Lucky Bell:** It really does feel like we just updated :'D it feels like that every Saturday XD uh, sorry if this chapter is... I don't know, intense? Uh, uncomfortable? I really hope you guys like this chapter! As sad as it is... :'3

 **This story is updated weekly.**


	17. Begin anew

**WARNING! If you don't like yaoi (boy x boy) then please don't read this.**

 **Kuroko no Basuke as well as the cover image used for this story both belong to their respective owners.**

 **This is a roleplay story done by KurokoTetsuya101 and The Lucky Bell.**

* * *

 **Chapter 17 - Begin anew**

* * *

"Huh? The real you...? What are you talking about?" Kuroko asked. He didn't understand at all. All he could understand was that like this, pinned under Akashi, he was vulnerable. Akashi could easily do anything he wanted to him... but Akashi didn't want to hurt him, right?

"You'll understand soon enough." Akashi leaned down closer to the bluenette before opening his eyes. His eyes were the same colour but Kuroko noticed something strange. They were... hazed? He didn't know how to explain it but he did read about it in books before. When he studied the double personality disorder, Kuroko learned that the patient's eyes may appear a bit hazed if their second personality was in control. It was one, if not the only physical trait that was noticeable during the switch of personalities. This confirms Kuroko's diagnosis that Akashi indeed has the double personality syndrome.

"You're as beautiful as ever." Akashi moved his hand to stroke Kuroko's cheek, "You remind me of my lover... but he left me."

"Seijuuro... I'm getting confused..." Actually, would this technically be Seijuuro? Even if it's his other personality? "Do you mean me... when I left you? I told you, I'm sorry... I really didn't want to leave... I loved you so much. I still do."

"Hmmm... I don't know who you are but I already have a boyfriend. That means that I cannot return your feelings." Akashi's words were all over the place and Kuroko found it concerning. He would say one thing and then quickly move onto the other. His words made no sense whatsoever. "I'll introduce him to you one day."

Okay, this was really concerning him. What if Akashi really did have another boyfriend? "B-But what's his name?" Kuroko nervously asked.

"Tetsuya. That was his name." Akashi gently cupped Kuroko's cheeks, "But he left me years ago because I resemble my father. You know, I am an Akashi after all so I don't blame him. The Akashi family is known for it's wealth and so naturally people would be afraid of us. However, in order to protect ourselves against those who wish us harm, we have to be cold in nature as well."

"Seijuuro... please, believe me, I wasn't scared of you! Do you really think I'd let you take so many of my firsts if I didn't love you? My first kiss? My innocence?" Kuroko asked, reaching up to copy Akashi, cupping his lovers cheeks. He had to convince Akashi's unconscious that he wasn't like his father. This was how he could help him.

"Then why?" Akashi suddenly asked, "Why would you leave me like that? I always thought that we'd be together but you proved me wrong. Even now, how can I be sure that you won't leave me?"

"I told you... your father managed to convince me that you'd do better without me... I didn't want you to be shunned because of your preferences. I wanted you to be successful in life, not rejected by everyone by being with me... Plus you couldn't have a family with me..." Kuroko explained.

Akashi stared down at Kuroko with his hazed eyes, narrowing them as he focused on Kuroko's neck, "I'm sure that you meant well Tetsuya, after all you always do." He moved his hands which were cupping Kuroko's cheeks onto his neck, "Did you know my dear Tetsuya that kindness may also be something quite destructive? Feeding a dog out of love is the perfect example. You give the dog all kinds of human foods because you think that he will be 'happy'. However, that is a grave mistake because in reality, the foods you gave him are poisonous to him." Akashi slowly began tightening his hold on Kuroko's neck.

"You thought your break-up with Kagami Taiga would 'hurt' him and so you kept postponing it when in reality, the sooner you would have told him, the better it would have been for the both of you." He began squeezing the soft neck, "You kept him in the dark, hurting his feelings much, much more than if you would have just told him." Akashi narrowed his eyes further.

"You did the same to me. You left me because you thought it would be for the 'best', causing me grief and misery. You're evil Tetsuya, you're to blame for all of this. What you put me through... I hate you for that. I hate you Tetsuya... yet I love you as well... It's all your fault."

All his fault... Yes, even Kuroko could see that. It was all his fault. If he had just stood up to Masaomi or if he had told Akashi about his problem... Things could have been different. If he wasn't such a coward, he could've changed everything. He wouldn't have hurt Akashi or Kagami...

He really didn't deserve anyone as kind as Akashi and Kagami. All he did was hurt them... Kuroko did feel awful and guilty, but he couldn't pity himself now. He had to help Akashi. He deserved to be hated after what he did, but Akashi deserved to be helped.

"I know no apology will ever make up for it, but I'm really sorry... I don't know everything. I didn't know that leaving would hurt you. If I knew, I swear I wouldn't have left. But in the end... maybe I was just selfish. I left because I was scared, I didn't tell Kagami because I was scared." Kuroko mumbled, dropping his hands away from Akashi. He was even scared now. His lover was holding his neck and he was scared instead of trusting... "I'm sorry, Akashi-kun... If you want to leave me, if that'll make you happy... you can."

Akashi's mismatched eyes glared at Kuroko, piercing holes through him. His gaze was deadly as he stared down at the other, "I hate you." He tightened his hold on Kuroko's neck and this time, Kuroko couldn't help but slightly gasp in pain and lack of air, "I hate you, I hate you, I hate you." Akashi chanted, maintaining his hold on the bluenette.

"I hate... you..." Kuroko choked and began to feel lightheaded, although when he suddenly felt the pressure release, he gasped for air. Akashi had let go, looking at his hands as he did, "I hate you... yet... Why is it that I still love you? I can't imagine a life without you... I-I need you... Why?" Tears began falling down Akashi's cheeks, "Why can't I hate you?"

He's hurting him again... "S-Sorry.. I'm... sorry." Kuroko panted out, trying to speak despite the pain in his throat. However he ignored it and reached up to gently wipe away Akashi's tears. "You should hate me... I'm sorry you're feeling so conflicted. I love you so I don't want to hurt you..."

All Akashi could do was let the tears fall. For the past 10 years, all these feelings have been building up within Akashi's conscious and now, he's releasing it, "Tetsuya... I only have you. I don't have anyone else... I'm all alone... I need you with me Tetsuya." The redhead's proud appearance has broken, showing his vulnerable side to the only person he loves.

"I'll never leave again unless you want me to." Kuroko said. "I promise. Nothing will make me leave again. I love you too much to leave again." He made Akashi lean down closer so he could kiss his tears away.

"How can I believe you?" Akashi asked, "You want to marry me away to Yumiko so how do you expect me to believe you? Show me that you mean what you say because otherwise your words would just be empty."

"I would never want you to be with gold digger." Kuroko muttered. "Just... please, trust me. You don't have to believe me. Just put some trust in me."

"No. I can't trust you, not after what you did to me." Akashi's eyes slightly narrowed in anger, although the tears were still falling, "I want you to show me your determination. I won't believe your words anymore. I want you to show me that you mean what you say."

Show him? But how could he show him? There wasn't much he could... oh. Kuroko knew something he could do. "Fine. I'll show you then." Kuroko gently pushed Akashi's chest until he got off him. He got off the couch and headed for the kitchen. When he returned... He carried scissors and a broom. "If you don't mind following me to the bathroom, I could really use a mirror before I do this."

A mirror? Scissors and a broom? Akashi no idea what Kuroko was planning but when he placed a foot down on the ground, he noticed Nigou who began to growl again. He eyed the husky who walked up to Kuroko to stand beside him. Akashi didn't care about what Kuroko needed, he just wanted to see it, "Do it here."

Well, he supposed he could always fix it later... Kuroko slowly nodded as he leaned the broom against the wall. He raised the scissors and began to cut his hair. It was due for a short cut anyway, but this was so Akashi would believe him. It was believed that cutting your hair was a sign that you were starting over. In this case, Kuroko would become a new person and start over.

The teal blue hair fell down on the ground, showing Kuroko's resolve. It was a Japanese tradition in which cutting one's hair means discarding everything and starting all over. The hair represents the past and when it is cut, you become a new person. Akashi acknowledged this and now finally understood that Kurokp was willing to change, meaning what he said.

The redhead stood up, walking up to Kuroko before stopping before him. With this, Kuroko had proved himself, even if at least a little bit, "You really do mean what you say. Does this mean that I can leave everything up to you?" The second personality asked.

Finally, Akashi believed him... He trusted him. Now Kuroko can finally help him. "Yes... Let me handle things. I'll do everything I can to help you, I promise..."

"I see." Akashi closed his eyes before taking in a deep breath. This was it, "This doesn't mean that my grudge against you will disappear, not at all. However, I am willing to give you a second chance. I want to believe in your words. That's why, I'll leave everything in your hands." Akashi said as his body began losing it's strength, falling unconscious.

Seeing him close his eyes, Kuroko became worried and held onto his lover, keeping him standing. It didn't bother him that Akashi would still hold a grudge. He probably would too... He was just glad he'd give him a second chance. "Seijuuro?" He softly called out to wake him up.

"Hmmm..." Akashi's eyes squirmed before they slowly began to open again. His mismatched eyes were no longer hazed and instead, they were clear and sharp, "Tetsuya?" He reached out to touch his lover's cheek, "What happened? Did it work?" He asked worriedly before realizing the position they were in, "Did I attack you? Your hair..." He reached out to touch it, "What did I do?"

"No, Sei, it wasn't you. I cut my hair. I'm... proving that I'm starting over. That I'll become a new person who won't run away anymore. Someone... you can trust." Kuroko explained, placing his hand over Akashi's. "You could help me finish cutting it though." He smiled.

A new person? Starting over? Just what happened while Akashi was out of it? But... Kuroko did seem different. Akashi didn't know how to explain it but it was there. It wasn't only in Kuroko's hair but it was as if the bluenette had changed in some small way... A normal person wouldn't be able to notice it but Akashi felt it since he knew his lover for a long time.

He smiled, "Alright, I'll be happy to style it for you."

After retrieving the chair Kuroko was going to sit on before while watching over Akashi, the said redhead helped Kuroko cut his hair so it looked neat once more. As Kuroko sat there, letting Akashi fix his hair, he thought back to the session. Akashi unconscious hated him. He actually put his hands around his neck and squeezed... He really did hurt Akashi so much.

"Tetsuya?" Kuroko snapped out of his thoughts to look up at his lover, "I apologise for anything I might have done to you." He noticed that his lover had a worried expression on his face. He seemed in thought too and Kuroko knew why when he asked the question, "Am I cured now?"

Cured? Kuroko wasn't sure on how to answer. He didn't seem cured... He still had a lot of doubt and troubles inside him... But after that session, Kuroko wasn't going to hesitate to tell the truth now. "I... don't know. I don't... think so. But only because it'll take time now for you to get cured. Just give it some time..."

Which means that he wasn't cured as of yet, "I see." Akashi smiled softly, continuing to cut Kuroko's hair. Now that he could see much more of the teal blue hair, Akashi did notice just how much it was cut. His lover no longer had any bangs and his hair was very short. If Kuroko had cut it to show that he changed, then he must have been really determined since he did cut a lot by himself...

"Thank you for your effort. I do appreciate it." Despite not wanting to treat Akashi due to bias, Kuroko still tried. Never the less to say that it did leave his lover with an emotional impact.

"I just hope it was enough... I really want you to feel better again..." Kuroko felt like he had no other goal other than making Akashi happy now. The redhead deserved it, so Kuroko would strive until he got happiness.

"I'm feeling better already. After all, I have a boyfriend who cares about me and loves me." Akashi leaned down, tilting Kuroko's head upwards so that he could place a chaste kiss on his lips, "My happiness comes from your smiles. That's why I'll do anything to make you smile as much as I can, because when you're happy, then so am I."

But his unconscious, or other personality said otherwise... He said he hated him... What did Akashi really feel for him? "I'm glad then... I just want you happy. Is there anything I can do now to make you happy? Are you hungry? Or... do you need anything?"

This was a bit strange... His lover seemed to be shaken up. He must have done something or told Kuroko something to make him like this. His lover was all tensed up and Akashi didn't like it. He didn't like seeing Kuroko like this at all and so he leaned against his lover further, embracing him from the back. He was so thankful that he could embrace this small back again... "Stay by my side. That's all I need."

The soothing warmth... It was still there to calm him down, "What will I do now? I won't be able to resist my lover's new seducing appearance." Akashi teased.

"No, I guess not... Akashi-kun is a pervert so..." Kuroko gave a small smile. Or at least tried to. He couldn't stay upset forever. He had to keep Akashi happy after all.

But Akashi knew that his lover was still shaken up and so he decided to finish up his haircut. Once he was done, he showed the finished product to his lover with a mirror, "I'm done. What do you think?"

Kuroko looked into the mirror. He did look a bit different but he didn't feel different. Could he really change? He wanted to... but could he become the person Akashi wanted him to be? "Oh, it looks... nice. Thanks for helping me finish it."

A smile appeared on Akashi's face, "Anything for you." He leaned down against his lover to place a kiss on the top of his head, "Should we go to bed? You seem tired." That plus they could cuddle for a bit.

"It's up to you... I'm okay." Kuroko shrugged. He didn't want to make Akashi feel obliged to do anything. "If you want to, we can."

The redhead raised a brow, "Are you alright Tetsuya? Something happened didn't it?" He embraced his lover from the bask, "Will you tell me why you're so down?"

Should Kuroko tell him what happened? What if he tells him about the strangling? Or what if he asks him if he hates him, and he says yes? "...Do you... hate me, Seijuuro? Please, don't sugarcoat it... I know I deserve your hatred, but I just need to know... Do you hate me, even the tiniest bit?"

Hate... Akashi must have told him that during their session. He had to be honest with his lover because if he wasn't, then how does he expect to be cured? "I used to." Akashi revealed, tightening his embrace, "When you left, I went through all kinds of emotions and hate was one of them."

Akashi did hate him. Kuroko expected it but... it still hurt. He definitely deserved it, but it was still painful to hear. "I'm so.. sorry... I didn't want to leave. I-I was scared and stupid and your father... He..." What was the point of explaining? He already told the story, but that didn't matter. He still hurt his love...

Their break up weighed down on the both of them, even today after ten years had passed. Akashi let go, standing up so that he could face Kuroko's front. He reached out to cup his lover's cheeks, "It's alright Tetsuya. I love you, you know that. That's why, I forgave you for what happened after the graduation. Besides, it was my father's handy work. I know you only wanted the best for me."

"B-But you'll always hate me and... I ruined our trust in our relationship..." Kuroko moved his head away from Akashi's hand so he could look down. He didn't want to look at Akashi. "All because I was an idiot... I'm really sorry.."

It was all true. If Kuroko would have trusted Akashi and told him about his worries, then they could have solved it somehow. Their parting will forever remain a part of them but... "That's all in the past Tetsuya. What happened, happened and we cannot change it. However, what we can do is think about the future." Akashi smiled, approaching his lover a tad bit closer so that he could gently lift his chin up, "I love you and I want to go forward with you by my side. That is however, if you'd be willing to stay with me."

How could Akashi want to stay with him... Kuroko was still amazed by this. "...I want you to stay by my side. Of course I do. I just... I didn't know if you'd want /me/ by your side after I already hurt you."

Akashi cupped Kuroko's cheeks once again, "The only one I want is you. I wouldn't have it any other way." He stressed, leaning in closer until their foreheads touched, "I love you. I love you so much... I want to stay by your side. Will you grant me this one wish?"

"Of course... if it's what you want, I won't deny your wish." Kuroko was just so happy Akashi wanted to stay by his side! He didn't hate him that much after all...

And soon the bluenette found himself captured into a deep kiss. Akashi didn't hold back at all and kissed his lover both deeply and lovingly. They've went through so much and more trouble awaited them ahead, however, together, they'll be able to fend off against anyone. All they needed was trust.

With kisses like this... it really did make Kuroko believe Akashi loved him after all. He kissed him with determination and want, but it was still soft and full of love. This is the kind of feeling and relationship he yearned for. Kuroko felt so lucky to have a second chance to have it again.

Eventually Kuroko slowly pulled away from the kiss and smiled at his lover. "Thank you, Sei... I'm so happy you don't hate me..."

"I could never hate you." He did but... "This is a new beginning, your hair proves it." A brand new start and a brand new beginning, "Let's begin from the start Tetsuya. We'll forget about our high school love and begin anew. What do you say?"

Begin anew... it sounded nice. Kuroko smiled more and nodded. "Sounds good to me... only if you cut your hair too though~" He joked.

"Hooo~ You'd want to cut this gorgeous hair?" Akashi teased, picking up his lover to carry him out of the bathroom. He'll be sure to clean the mess later but for now, they needed some rest, "I don't think I would be able to pull off such a short style like yours." Akashi said as he made his way to their bedroom.

"Oh, I'm sure you could... You'd look good in any style." Kuroko admitted, leaning his head against Akashi's shoulder. "I'd like to see you with shorter hair."

Tempting but it's better to save it for another day, "I'll do it when my hair grows out a bit more. It's already short as it is." Definitely shorter than how Kuroko had it before cutting it. Akashi pushed the bedroom door open before he made his way to the bed, placing his lover down gently, "For dinner, I was thinking we could make a vanilla milkshake. What do you think?"

He only decided that to make Kuroko feel better. Said male smiled a little at that. Akashi was so thoughtful. "Sounds good... not very nutritious but good."

A smirk appeared on Akashi's face, "Exactly. That's what I was trying to convey to you for years. Could it be that you're realizing it just now?" He pushed himself down so that he was laying on the bed next to the bluenette, gently pushing him towards his chest in an embrace, "However, for now, I'll make an exception."

"Thank you for your sacrifice then." Kuroko purred, snuggling into his lover while hugging him tightly. "Should we make it together?"

"That sounds delightful." If Kuroko makes one, then Akashi wouldn't resist drinking it since it would be made by his beloved. His mind however, drifted back to the therapy, thinking of what might have happened. Kuroko had cut his hair and he seemed shaken up but despite that, Akashi was thankful, "Thank you Tetsuya." He whispered, tightening his embrace.

"...It was no problem... I was glad to help." Kuroko mumbled, laying his head against Akashi's chest. "Here, we should probably get up soon. If we don't, we might fall asleep."

"Hmm... That's tempting." Akashi whispered once again with no plans of standing up, "A bit of rest won't do us harm."

"What if we wake up in the middle of the night then?" Kuroko asked, turning his head a little to look at Akashi. "We're gonna be tired in the morning..." Kuroko really had to get back into the swing of things with his sleep schedule. He'll be going back to work soon!

Akashi knew this but still, he wanted to stay like this for a while longer, "Alright, then don't fall asleep Tetsuya. Let me lay down like this for a bit longer."

"Oh alright... you're lucky I like spoiling you." Kuroko teased. He relaxed on Akashi once more with a sigh. "Go ahead and get some rest. I'll be right here."

Somehow it felt like Akashi was the patient even though Kuroko was the injured one not long ago. Although when you think about it, they're both patients in a way... "Spoil me rotten love~" Akashi teased, closing his eyes as he relaxed, enjoying the touch of Kuroko's warm body. Like this, Akashi was more than content.

Kuroko smiled one more time at him before closing his eyes. He wasn't going to sleep... He was just going to- Oh, did he go to sleep? Kuroko opened his tired eyes again and noticed he was alone in the bed. He didn't even realize he fell asleep... Where was Akashi? Just then he heard some rummaging in the room, so he glanced over at the closet. Why was Akashi looking through the closet?

"Where is it?" The redhead asked himself as he dug through his clothes, searching for a very specific item, "I'm certain that I had put it here." His voice was quiet but due to his frustration of not finding it, he spoke a tad bit louder than a whisper.

Kuroko watched for a few moments longer before it clicked into his head. Was Akashi looking for the ring? Why? Why did he was to bring it out now? What if he found out Kuroko had it this whole time...? He slowly sat up, pretending to still be tired. "Akashi-kun...?"

The redhead stopped his search, quickly turning around to face his lover, "Tetsuya, you're awake." Was he that loud? Well, he supposed that he was a bit loud. Although now that he thought about it, he did catch Kuroko cleaning the closet before... "Love, when you were cleaning the closet, did you see anything... out of place?"

"Out of place?" Should Kuroko tell him?... "No, not really. You keep everything neat so nothing was out of order." He'd play dumb for now... He doesn't want Akashi to get mad after all.

Nothing? But then again, his lover could foreign ignorance. What Akashi was searching for was something very important to him and yet he didn't bother to touch it for years. For a very long time this item has been hidden in the closet untouched because it awakened unwanted memories that Akashi didn't want to remember. However, now that Kuroko was back and they were together again, those memories didn't bother him anymore.

"Are you sure? Nothing at all?" Akashi asked the bluenette again to see his reaction.

"Why do you sound worried? Could it be possible that the Akashi Seijuuro has... kinky stuff in his closet?" Kuroko teased with a small smile. "I didn't get to finish cleaning the closet, so maybe I didn't find anything... I sure hope you weren't going to cuff me in my sleep." Yes, distract him from the actual question. Good move, Kuroko!

Then Kuroko didn't see it? It relieved the redhead somewhat but he still knew better than to think this way. Kuroko may be hiding it somewhere around the house, even though Akashi wishes that that wasn't the case. After all, the item is... "Who knows? Perhaps I do." He played along, closing the closet before approaching his lover, "Would you be interested in something like that love?"

"I swear, if you do actually have stuff in there-" Kuroko really hoped he didn't miss anything! "Even if I was, I want my milkshake now~ So it would have to wait."

Akashi folded his arms as he stood beside the bed, "I didn't hear a 'no' though." He did find a vanilla lube in Kuroko's bag before they went to Hakone. Honestly, Akashi couldn't even describe how surprised he was when he saw it. He never expected his lover to be into such things so passionately, "Instead of a vanilla milkshake, how about we have some of that vanilla you know what item~ I'm sure you have more laying around among your belongings."

"B-But... come on Akashi-kun, my milkshake..." Kuroko whined a little. He didn't know if he wanted to awaken a kink beast in Akashi! Not now anyway... Maybe one day...

The redhead smirked, "You were the one who started it love, now pay the price." He leaned down closer to Kuroko's face so that they were almost touching, "Although, since you did attempt to treat me, I'll make an exception. Only this one time."

"O-Okay, I got it." Kuroko smiled up at him and playfully pushed him away. "I'm really craving for that milkshake now, you know~"

How cheeky, "I more than believe you." Akashi watched as Kuroko stood up and stretched, "Your addiction to that wretched drink is more than horrifying. It does make me wonder if you love it more than myself." He teased.

"It's not a wretched drink." Kuroko retorted, crossing his arms. "Maybe I do now since you were so mean to my drink..." He teased right back.

"Is that so? How could you? I would give my life for you and yet you would throw me away like this for a mere drink?" Akashi acted hurt, making his way back to the closet, "Perhaps it's better that I stay here and continue cleaning while you and the drink have a moment to yourselves."

Kuroko got off the bed and quickly hugged Akashi from behind with a smile. "Aww, no Akashi-kun, I wouldn't leave you for a drink... probably."

"Probably?" The redhead tilted his head back to give his lover a 'look'.

"Aww, have some faith in me." Kuroko purred, hugging Akashi tighter. "Love you~"

This was strange, very strange. Kuroko made the 'aww' sound which concerned the redhead greatly, "You're acting a bit strange love, is there a reason for that?"

"What makes you say that?" Kuroko asked, looking up at Akashi.

"Well, I never thought I'd hear you say 'aww'. That in itself is strange for you." Akashi teased.

"I said I love you and everything, and that's what gou comment on?" Kuroko asked. He couldn't believe it. "You didn't even say "I love you" back... How mean..."

A small smirk appeared on Akashi's face as he turned around to face his lover, "I apologize. I was too shocked by your cuteness to give back any sort of a reply." He reached out to hold Kuroko's hand before raising it up to his lips, "Will you forgive me?" He asked before kissing the hand.

"I'll forgive you once you say I love you." Kuroko told him. "And if you don't call me cute again..."

"Does that mean that I cannot state the truth? You're cute, that's a fact." Akashi leaned in closer, "I love you Tetsuya. I love you more than tofu soup... probably."

Kuroko grumbled a little when be realised Akashi copied him from before. "... Fine, I guess you're forgiven..."

The redhead smirked as he captured his lover in an embrace, "I knew we would come to a mutual understanding." He leaned closer and captured his lover's lips in a kiss.

Just as Kuroko leaned onto Akashi, eagerly returning the kiss, they heard a ringing sound. They pulled apart and Kuroko realised it was his phone. "Ah... I should probably get that." Kuroko sighed. Just when things were getting good! "I guess now you can go and make that milkshake for me~"

Of course, Kuroko wouldn't forget that, "I suppose I could." He did promise to do it after all. Akashi sat up, getting Kuroko's phone which was on the table before passing it to it's owner. After that, he made his way out with a smile.

Once Akashi left, Kuroko answered his phone. He had forgotten to check the ID, but luckily it wasn't Kise. Unfortunately it was still one of his idiot friends. After hearing Aomine yell 'Tetsu!' into the phone, which had Kuroko pull the phone away from his ear, he brought the phone closer again. "Hello, Aomine-kun..."

"Oi Kuroko! I'm here too!" Kuroko heard the familiar voice of his ex-boyfriend on the other side of the phone as well, making him smile, "Hey! I'm talking so shut it!"

"Huh? I just wanted to greet him! I'm allowed to do that ain't I?"

"Not when I'm talking!"

Geez... Kuroko had introduced Kagami to his friends a while ago when they all gathered to discuss the plan and ever since then, Kagami and Aomine have been going head to head against one another

At least they were getting along... kind of. "Hello to you too, Kagami-kun. Um, if I may ask... why are you guys calling?"

"Why? We want to ask you something about the pla-"

"The wedding is in two weeks time! We need begin our preparations Tetsu!" Aomine interrupted and soon Kuroko heard Kagami complain from the other side of the phone, "Oi!"

Maybe introducing these two was a bad idea. Kuroko did smile though. It was nice to hear that Kagami was acting like himself again... "Yeah, I know. We should probably call the others. I was thinking about adding everyone to a group chat so it would be easier that way." Also so Akashi couldn't over hear the plans.

"Group chat? That's a good idea!" Aomine agreed while Kagami nodded as well. The plan was tricky but everyone was prepared to carry it out, "Are you sure about this Kuroko? You know..." Kagami asked his ex, knowing the consequences of what they're planning to do.

"I'm sure, Kagami-kun. I need to do this." Kuroko answered. "Don't worry, I'm taking every precaution I can. We won't fail."

"Alright." Kagami nodded to himself again, "We'll keep in touch then."

"I'll make the chat soon so we can all get prepared." Yes, they needed to start preparations now. Some of the things they needed to do was going to take a bit of time first. "Thanks for calling you guys." Kuroko added.

"We'll see you later then Tetsu!"

"Wait-"

And the line was disconnected, making Kuroko sigh. The wedding day was approaching and they were not even prepared yet. However, Kuroko was sure that they would make it in time

"Is everything alright Tetsuya?" Kuroko turned around when he heard the voice of his lover.

"Oh yeah, everything's okay. Why do you ask?" Kuroko asked, putting his phone away in his pocket.

Akashi stood at the door with the milkshake in hand, he leaned against the doorframe as he looked down at his lover. The lingering feeling that something was about to happen couldn't leave his mind, "What are you planning Tetsuya?" He knew his boyfriend was up to something and if he told him to attend the wedding, then he definitely plans to do something during the event, "Tell me, how do you plan to sabotage the wedding?"

"Sabotage?..." Kuroko wondered how Akashi figured it out but then again, Akashi was way too clever. "That's such a strong word..."

"It is but I'm only using it because you're planning to interrupt a wedding. 'Sabotage' is the only suitable word for it." He explained, crossing his arms, "What kind of a plan is it that requires me to stay in the dark?"

"Well, I..." How could Kuroko explain this... there was a very good reason he couldn't tell Akashi. "I mean, technically it's not sabotage if the wedding goes on?..."

Goes on? What does that mean? Kuroko doesn't plan to actually have Akashi marry Yumiko so the redhead was puzzled as to what Kuroko meant, "If your plan includes me saying 'Yes' at the altar then it's doomed from the very beginning." That was something Akashi would never do, never.

Kuroko smiled a little at that. Of course Akashi was going to say yes. Just not in the way he expects. "I sure hope you don't mean at our wedding." Kuroko joked.

Akashi's eyebrow rose in confusion. Their wedding? Why was his lover full of surprises today? "Now that you've said it, I want you to tell me what you mean by that. Could it be a part of your plan in disguise of an innocent joke?" Akashi teased and yet at the same time pried on his lover to get his plan out of him. He pushed himself off the doorframe, walking up to his lover with the milkshake at hand, "If you don't tell me, I won't give you your beloved." Meaning the shake.

"Akashi-kun, that's low." Kuroko whined, looking up at Akashi then his milkshake. "Whether this wedding happens or not, one day we'll definitely have a wedding. Even if we have to run away and have a secret wedding in the night~"

But even though his lover was joking, Akashi took Kuroko's words very seriously, analysing everything he says. His words may hold clues after all, "Your plan is not perfect. There's a possibility of failure, am I right?"

"...There's always a possibility for failure... there's no such thing as a fool-proof plan after all." Kuroko murmured. Anything could happen after all. "But what I'm going to do, I'm not going to fail. I won't let this fail."

Kuroko's words were sincere and yet Akashi felt uneasy. Just thinking about the wedding made him sick but... He knew that he had to trust his lover on this. If he doesn't, then what kind of a boyfriend would he be? He moved the handshake towards his lover, "It won't fail. If you're the mastermind behind it, then it won't fail. I'm sure of it."

Kuroko looked at the outstretched milkshake in Akashi's hand. Then he looked up at his lover. So much trust... it filled Kuroko with joy. He moved closer and leaned up to place a chaste kiss on Akashi's lips. "Thanks for trusting me, Seijuuro..."

The redhead smirked, placing the milkshake down on the bedside table before leaning down against his lover, pushing him gently on the bed as he placed one of his knees on the bed to support himself, "It's a given that I would trust you Tetsuya. You're my lover after all, aren't you."

"Of course I am~" Kuroko chuckled a little, laying back against the bed while looking up at Akashi. "I'm just really glad you put a lot of faith in me... I promise I won't let you down."

Akashi hummed in response, "I'll hold you onto that then." He sneaked his hands under Kuroko's shirt, prying on those pink buds. He leaned down closer as well, placing teasing kisses on his lover's neck and shoulders.

Closing his eyes for a brief moment, Kuroko bit his lip. Akashi was such a tease... He'll take revenge one day. That'll be the day he tops! "Still not ready to be on bottom?" He asked softly with a teasing smile.

But just as Kuroko said it, Akashi's kiss turned into a hickey which made the bluenette let out a slight moan. Satisfied, Akashi smirked, "Not when I have your irresistible body. Admit it, you prefer being the bottom." Akashi teased, moving his leg close to Kuroko's crouch, "You're already at the point of no return. Your body seeks my touch and perhaps something more."

"I don't know how I could prefer it when I've never experienced anything but being bottom..." There's no competition that way. It's like telling people your favorite food is chicken when all you've been served your life is chicken. "I want to experiment a little, you know...?"

Here they go again... Akashi pushed Kuroko's shirt upwards, taking it off before he moved to hover above him, "Don't be naughty Tetsuya, otherwise I'll have to put you in your place." He warned as he moved his hands on top of Kuroko's pants, "Now then, will you abide by my wishes or do we have to do this the hard way?"

His place huh... As forever bottom? "Well, you're just going to have to do things the hard way because I'm not laying down and taking it this time." Kuroko challenged Akashi, turning his body away a little so Akashi couldn't easily remove his pants.

"How rebellious." Akashi mused, not repelled by his lover's behavior at all. Instead of trying to get Kuroko's pants off, he sneaked his hands inside, "Give up and be mine."

"You know I'm already yours..." Kuroko sighed. Why were they both stubborn? "Alright alright... just get on with it." Maybe he wouldn't even have the guts to top anyway. He was fine with bottoming so it doesn't bother him much to not top.

"Tetsuya." Akashi looked up at his lover, a bit bummed, "I won't do it if you're against it."

"I'm not against it, I just... want to experience more..." Kuroko shrugged. "I won't push you though. I doubt you've been taken before so yeah, it must be scary."

Ah... They're talking about it again. Akashi moved his hands away, pushing himself off the bluenette to lay down beside him, "Tetsuya, let's go to sleep again. I've lost my drive and it's all your fault." He blamed the other.

"I didn't realize Akashi-kun only liked docile bottoms." Kuroko mumbled quietly. "You can go to sleep. I'm not letting my milkshake go to waste."

Akashi's eyes slightly narrowed, "Why can't you understand my feelings about this?" He asked as their eyes met, "It doesn't matter." He turned around, "Indulge yourself in your precious drink."

His feelings... Kuroko sighed again. Akashi was right. Even Kuroko himself admitted that the first time bottoming could be scary. "Sorry... I guess I'm just letting greed and lust get to me. I won't ask again..."

The redhead sighed as well, "Let's not talk about this, for now at least." He tilted his head towards Kuroko again, "Are you hungry?"

"No, I'm fine... You said you wanted to sleep, right? I'll just go to sleep too." Kuroko said.

"I did but considering the fact that we just woke up, I imagine that it would be inconvenient now." They wouldn't be able to fall asleep again. The atmosphere around them did turn strange though and so Akashi turned around to face his lover. Why is it that every time Akashi wants to 'have some fun', he always get's rejected because his lover demands to be the top? It's best they move on from that topic...

"Tetsuya, I want to thank you for agreeing to treat me. I know that I thanked you before but I feel the need to do it again. Thank you." He really felt grateful and he couldn't express it enough.

Kuroko wondered why Akashi was bringing this up again. It seems like he thanks him every day now. "It's alright Akashi-kun, I was just glad to help. Even though there's more to do... Anyway, you don't need to keep saying thank you. I know." He offered a smile.

"I understand but I'm grateful and I want to show it. I know you were against it and so I feel indebted." He reached out with one hand to touch Kuroko's cheek; "It means the world to me."

"I-I wasn't against it. I was just hesitant..." Kuroko leaned into the touch on his cheek. "I'd do anything for you."

A smile appeared on the redhead's face, "I feel the same way." Akashi did look away for a bit when he remembered the bottom and top issue... Ugh... Perhaps someday... "Would you like to watch some TV? Perhaps a few films?"

"Sure. Let's see if any good movies are on tv now." Kuroko purred and happily moved closer to Akashi to snuggle into him. He couldn't stay disappointed at Akashi. He had a reason to dislike the thought of not being top after all.

"Then let us embark to the living room my princess." Akashi teased before picking his lover up. A movie night would do them both good to get their minds of... ugh... 'that' and the wedding. They only had two weeks left and as days passed, they both became more and more anxious.

Then the dreaded day finally arrived. It had to of course. It couldn't be avoided. Even though Akashi still didn't wish to go at all, he trusted Kuroko. That's why he was in the car now with Kuroko in the other seat, heading towards the wedding. This awful wedding he didn't want to go to.

"It'll be alright," Kuroko spoke first. "Trust me, things will turn out right. I promise."

"I trust you Tetsuya, you know that. The issue is, however, that I feel uneasy. It's as if I've accepted defeat. I know you have a plan but the reality that I'm willing to attend is... absurd." Yumiko never expected it and Masaomi for sure didn't as well. When he arrives, he's sure that they'll be going at his throat about this.

"I'm sorry. I don't mean for you to feel uncomfortable." Kuroko apologized. "There's no way I'd let you marry that woman... or let your father walk all over us again."

"I know." His trust in Kuroko wasn't the issue here but... actually going to the said wedding is the problem, plus, there will be many wealthy people attending as well. If Kuroko plans to sabotage the wedding in some big way, there will be a lot of influential people who will be the witnesses to that. Depending on what he will do, it could influence their future.

Akashi took in a deep breath. He trusts his lover so he didn't care what others thought of them but still, he can't help but wonder what he'll do. Since Kuroko has to go and prepare for his master plan, he was driving the car while Akashi was sitting beside him. All that the redhead knows is that he'll jump out and go inside while Kuroko goes off somewhere to carry out his plan. They were nearing the prestige garden where the wedding will take place and so both of their adrenaline sparked up.

Taking a deep breath, Kuroko ignored the urge to turn the car around and drive as far as possible from the wedding. He had a plan. His friends were here to help... They could do it. They'll go through with the plan.

"I... guess we're here." Kuroko muttered as he pulled to the side. Okay, so they weren't actually in front of the place since Kuroko didn't want to be seen, but they were close by. Even though Kuroko was trying to convince himself that he was going to succeed, he was still a little terrified that he might fail and lose his love.

Then he felt warmth on his cheek, turning around to see his lover's hand on his skin, "It'll be alright Tetsuya. It's hard for me to say it because I'm concerned as well but I'm sure that we'll pull through. You've thought of a plan after all so it's destined to succeed."

Did he really think so? He was still amazed that Akashi believed in him so much. "Okay... I'll do everything I can. I promise. This won't fail." Kuroko leaned closer to kiss his cheek. "Just relax and believe in me, okay? No matter what, I won't let you get married to anyone else other than me."

"I know." Akashi smirked, leaning in closer to kiss his lover on the lips. Unlike Kuroko's one, Akashi's kiss was deep, relishing Kuroko before he goes out and puts his whole relationship at risk.

It was nice to just pretend nothing was wrong and they could just kiss like this forever. Kuroko had returned the kiss but soon pulled away. They couldn't do this forever. Not yet anyway... the wedding was still an issue. "You should go now... It won't be any good if you show up late." If Akashi doesn't show up before the wedding to get ready and everything, Masaomi might send men after Akashi or something. "Here, want me to open the door for you?" Kuroko joked.

"No need." But before he would go, Akashi went ahead and embraced his lover tightly. He needed this in an assurance that he can go on, he can trust his lover fully, "I'll be waiting for you Tetsuya. Come and get me." He teased, opening his eyes when he was about to pull away. However, before he would, Akashi spotted something out of the corner of his eye which shocked him.

A golden ring with small diamonds was peeking out from Kuroko's pocket, sparkling in the sunlight that was coming in through the windows. The ring... Akashi had searched for it for two weeks but couldn't find it anywhere! No wonder he couldn't find it, Kuroko had it all this time! Akashi did begin suspecting his lover when he asked him about it but to actually think Kuroko had it... It ruined his plans... Or did it?

An idea came to Akashi's mind as he smirked in triumph. Oh well... It seems that Akashi will have a little plan of his own~ He leaned down to capture his lover's lips into another deep kiss, surprising his lover by the act. Akashi did want to kiss his lover one more time but it also had a deeper purpose~

As Kuroko was taken over by Akashi's advances, the redhead's hand slipped down to snatch the ring away from Kuroko, quickly hiding it in the sleeve of his suit. The retrieval mission was a success~

Akashi and Kuroko parted with saliva connecting their lips. The redhead brushed it off as he looked at his lover with a confident smirk, "So sweet but at the same time mysterious as well." Akashi teased as he leaned in closer, placing his finger on Kuroko's chin, "Your plan will succeed love and do you know why? Because you have me as your back-up."

"Back up?" How could Akashi be a back up if he didn't know the plan? Kuroko didn't quite understand so he just nodded. "A-Alright... I believe you." He chuckled a little. "Now go on. I'll see you soon, okay?"

The redhead nodded, "I'll see you at the scene of the crime." He opened the door and got out, closing it behind him as he made his way to the garden where the wedding will be held. This was it. From this point onwards, Kuroko's mission had began.

Now that it had begun- Wait! Kuroko quickly opened the door to his car. "Akashi-kun!" He called out quickly as he stood up. When Akashi looked back at him with obvious surprise and confusion, Kuroko could hardly hold in a smirk. "Be careful, okay? You never know when it could rain!" It was an odd comment to Akashi though since the weather forecast said there was hardly a chance for rain.

Rain? Akashi was confused as to what his lover meant but perhaps it has something to do with his plan. That was the only thing the redhead could think of to explain it. He smirked as he nodded, "Then you better bring me an umbrella love." He said before turning around with a wave.

Now that Akashi was... warned, Kuroko got back into the car. Akashi was already out of sight, now in the garden, so Kuroko didn't have to drive around the block to pretend he wasn't going to be around. He did pull up to a building across the street though where the group said they'd meet up.

When Kuroko parked the car, he heard someone call out to him, "Kuroko! Over here!" Kagami was standing outside, waiting to meet the bluenette and take him to everyone else. It would be risky if anyone saw them standing outside after all.

"Don't worry, I'm coming, I'm coming." Kuroko assured, quickly going over and walking up to Kagami. "Is everyone here?" He asked just as they started to walk inside. It was good that only Kagami was standing outside since he was sure no one would know who he was. Not anyone like Masaomi for example, who's never met him according to Kuroko's knowledge.

"Yeah! They're all getting ready inside." Kagami opened the door to a restaurant they all agreed to meet in. Luckily Murasakibara knows the owner and so it was no problem for them to go to the back and get ready inside. They chose this specific spot because it was the closest to the wedding location.

Kagami led Kuroko to the back and into the changing room where everyone was waiting for him, "Tetsu-kun!"

"Kurokocchi!"

Immediately as Kuroko entered, Momoi and Kise threw themselves at the bluenette, "Yo~ Kuro-chin~ You're on time~"

"Hmph, good riddle." Midorima pushed up his glasses.

"Of course I'm on time," Kuroko responded, for once not minding the fact that his two clingy friends were squishing him to death. "As if I'd be late for something like this..." Late to the plan? To stop his love from marrying someone else? As if!

When they heard Kuroko's words, everyone smiled. As of now, Kuroko was their leader in this operation so when they noticed his determination, they were all reassured of the plan's success and that they'll be able to do it. Although while everyone was smiling, Kagami was a bit hesitant to do so. It would take time for him to move on...

Midorima stepped forward, "We're ready on our part Kuroko. Here." He handed the bluenette his clothing for the night, "We're all dressed up and Aomine is already in position at the ceremony. He should be waiting for us at the back entrance to let us in." Since Aomine was a police officer, he was tasked to stand guard for the wedding. A lot of wealthy people will be attending so even the city police couldn't take it easy tonight. This wedding... It was much more important than anyone would have thought.

So their plan was going well already. Kuroko should get dressed quickly so he didn't force things behind schedule. They had a time limit after all. "Alright, let me get dressed real quickly please. Then we'll move in."

"Alright-ssu!" Momoi and Kise moved away to let Kuroko change. The group made last minute preparations but when Kuroko emerged, now fully changed, they were all more than stunned, "K-Kuroko? Is that you?" Kagami asked in disbelief while everyone else stared as well, "Now you're a real 'Kuro'-chin~"

The reason for that being that now instead of blue hair and eyes, Kuroko now had black instead. Since Masaomi and Yumiko knew what he looked like, he couldn't just go waltzing around the wedding. That would seem suspicious. So he had a disguised prepared and it really did look real, like it wasn't a wig or contacts at all.

"Do I look good though?" Kuroko asked nervously. He was wearing an outfit a caterer would wear, which was basically a nice looking tux. There was a reason behind this choice of disguise too, other than to pretend to be a caterer. "I mean, do you think they'd still notice it was me?"

"You look stunning Tetsu-kun!" Momoi said with sparking eyes, although she did wear a disguise as well. Actually everyone did! Masaomi knows how every one of them looks like and so they had to take precautions. The only good thing is that Yumiko doesn't know them and so they only have to watch out for Masaomi and his guards who will be there as well. With the guards though, their plan is to have Aomine help with that. They've come prepared.

"Now you look like a real phantom Kurokocchi! So cool!"

"I-It's really something." It was surprising how much a mere wig and contacts could change a person. However, if you do look closely enough, you could see that it's Kuroko by his face so even though he is in disguise, Kuroko will still have to be careful, everyone as well.

"Kuroko, we should begin our last minute preparations or else we'll be behind schedule." Midorima warned as he looked at his wristwatch.

"Yes, you're right." They should get going. They didn't have forever after all. Kuroko didn't want to be late at all for this wedding.

* * *

 **Author notes**

* * *

 **KurokoTetsuya101:** Ugh... Honestly you guys, I feel like we're going down the road of Hiro Mashima on this story XD We built it up so much but in the end I always feel like we're going downhill ;3; I hate all of my work though so I guess it's natural for me to think this way. Even though I don't like it, I hope you guys will XD Hope!

I know this is unexpected but I'm going to Japan tomorrow! I'll go see the LAST GAME too so I can't wait for that! :D Because of this, I've already sorted and uploaded all the chapters of this story. Now I can FINALLY reveal that this story will END ON CHAPTER 19! The chapter is already finished and is just waiting to be updated :3 But first we have chapter 18 and then the last chapter so in 2 weeks this story will end! I really hope you enjoyed it and that you will stick with us for the remaining 2 chapters :3

The next time I see you guys, I will be in Japan! :D Bye! (P.S. I'll tell you all about LAST GAME in my next note XD)

 **The Lucky Bell:** Woo, we're almost done :D I know it's a little sad, but isn't that great? I mean, this story was supposed to be short but ended up being nearly 20 chapters- anyway, please enjoy :3 also, don't forget to check on Tainted Moon :3 that'll be updated today

 **This story is updated weekly.**


	18. You're the one I love

**WARNING! If you don't like yaoi (boy x boy) then please don't read this.**

 **Kuroko no Basuke as well as the cover image used for this story both belong to their respective owners.**

 **This is a roleplay story done by KurokoTetsuya101 and The Lucky Bell.**

* * *

 **Chapter 18 - You're the one I love**

* * *

The crew quickly got their last minute preparations over with before stepping outside. They didn't go straight to the garden of course. Aomine was waiting for them! Besides, the security was there, looking for invitations and such.

The group went around to the backdoor Aomine was waiting at. It was to the building beside the garden, which was where the caterers were. That's where some of the plan starts, and the group would split to complete their own sides of the mission.

"Aomine-kun?" Kuroko quietly knocked on the door where Aomine should be.

After Kuroko's knock, the door immediately opened to reveal Aomine in his officer clothing, "Wow, you're right on time." He mused, "I was just getting bored over here." He opened the door for everyone to come in, "Everything is going according to plan Tetsu. Masaomi and that Yumiko girl are already here. Actually, they've been here since the morning to prepare." It sounded crazy but it was true, "I saw Akashi around as well so I figured you had arrived at the meeting spot as well."

"I suppose that is a give away." Kuroko smiled before getting serious. Now was the time to focus. They didn't have much time. The ceremony would be soon. They all quickly headed inside, staying by the door for now so they wouldn't be seen yet. "Everyone remembers their part right?" He asked. It wouldn't be good if one of them forgotten their job.

"Of course-ssu! Leave it to us Kurokocchi!" Kise smiled, prepared to walk out and serve the guests their drinks. He would be doing that before sneaking off to do his assigned task of course which is the same for everyone else. The success of their missions will impact their entire operation, meaning that if they fail then their best friends will get in a lot of trouble... In short, they'll be separated by Masaomi once again. Just thinking about the pain they endured for ten years was enough of a motivation for everyone.

"We're ready whenever you are Tetsu or maybe I should say 'captain'. At least for now." Aomine teased.

"You know I'm ready." Kuroko replied. He had to be confident to succeed... And to assure his friends that they could do this too. "Let's go. We have some work to do." They couldn't just suddenly show up after all. They had to blend in first.

One after another, they left the back room to go and join the crowd, slowly blending in as the waiters who were serving the wealthy guests. As Kuroko's plan was put in motion, Akashi meanwhile was making his way through the crowd, searching for Masaomi and Yumiko. Since he is the groom, he has to meet with the organisers to know what he has to do.

Luckily it didn't take him long to find his father who was frantically looking around, probably looking for Akashi. The redhead didn't like this at all but even so, in order for Kuroko's plan to succeed, he has to play along. The redhead went up to his father, calling out to him to grab his attention, "If it's me you're searching for, then I'm right here."

Now that his son was found, Masaomi straightened up a little so he didn't look as worried anymore. He honestly didn't expect Akashi to comply, even if Kuroko was involved... Not this easily anyway. "Although I didn't expect you to come... it's a good thing you made the right choice in coming."

Akashi looked away, "I suppose I did." Even lying about such a matter made him sick but knowing that the marriage won't happen did put him at ease. He has a way to stop it after all, with a small ring that's in his pocket. It did make him wonder what his lover had planned to do with it. A smirk appeared on Akashi's face when the idea came to mind. He was most likely planning the same thing Akashi was...

Mismatched eyes soon caught sight of a familiar face, although their hair and eye color was different. It was Kise who was walking around and serving drinks to other guests. Really... Kuroko's plan was already in motion. How amusing.

"I see that you're already fully dressed." Masaomi's words made Akashi look back at him, "However, there are still some things that you need. Come with me." Masaomi grabbed Akashi by the sleeve and began dragging him away. The redhead did find it inconvenient since he couldn't observe his lover and his friends carry out the mission, however, as soon as he does whatever Masaomi has prepared for him, Akashi will be back.

Dark red eyes noticed Akashi and his father walk away, looking at them from the distance while holding a tray with cocktails. This wedding... Kagami still didn't know how to feel about it. A part of him was still hurt but another part of him wished for Kuroko's happiness, "Should we tell Kuroko about this?" Kagami asked Kise who was standing beside him in a whisper.

"It should be fine..." It's not like this will ruin the plan... at least that's what Kise hoped. No, it shouldn't harm the plan at all. "Kurokocchi already has a lot to worry about. As long as this doesn't change plans, we shouldn't have to tell Kurokocchi."

"Right." Speaking of Kuroko, where was he now? Kagami looked around but he couldn't see the bluenette anywhere. If he's not out here, then he must be inside, executing the first steps of their plan. Kagami just hoped that everything was going smoothly.

The plan was falling into place nicely. Nothing wrong has happened and everyone was easily getting to their places. Midorima, Kise and Aomine were no where to be seen, already making their way to their spots. Every now and then kuroko would spot Kagami and Murasakibara walking around with trays. Things really were going smoothly.

As he was inside, getting more food for his tray, he checked his watch. It won't be long before the ceremony starts.. Along with his plan. Glancing to the side, kuroko noticed Akashi with his father near him. Kuroko considered moving but the two didn't even look his way as they headed outside. If the groom was going outside... That means the wedding will start very soon. "Start drawing the blinds." Kuroko murmured to Kagami when he also came over to fill his tray. While people were distracted outside, Kagami and Murasakibara will draw the blinds for the windows. The lights were still on od course, but it was all part of the plan.

"Got it." Kagami nodded as he went over to the windows. The sun was slowly beginning to set and the sky had a hue of red within it but even so it was still bright outside. Without anyone noticing, he slowly began to pull on the curtains. Luckily all of the guests were going outside so there was less chance of anyone noticing them.

Now they just had to wait. When the time was right, Kuroko would give a signal and their plan will move on. To do that, he had to be outside where Midorima could see him. They had to move soon too because people were starting to gather together outside. The ceremony is probably going to begin soon.

Kuroko quickly moved outside, needing to get to some place where Midorima could see him and where he wouldn't stand out. However his plans of laying low were ruined when he accidentally bumped into one of the guests in his rush. "Sorry, I'm sorry." He apologized quickly.

The person that Kuroko had bumped into was a middle aged man who was quite tall. He wore a white suit and when he had turned around with an irritated expression, Kuroko noticed a small stain on his white apparel, "This is just great! look what you did!" The man grabbed a handkerchief that was in Kuroko's pocket to try and get the stain off, "This cost me 1000 dollars! I expect you to pay me back in full!"

That's... a lot of money to pay back. Especially since Kuroko hasn't been working due to his injuries. And now that this man was raising his voice, Kuroko was worried he would gain more attention. "I-I can try... I'm really sorry. I'm busy though so I need to go..."

"Huh?" The man grabbed Kuroko by the collar, surprising other guests who were standing around, "You don't sound sorry at all! What should I do now with a stain on my suit!? You should make an effort to make it up to me!"

Maybe he shouldn't have worn a white suit then. "I said I'd try to pay for it," He mumbled, worried about all the stares. Just before the ceremony too! He wanted to push the man's hands away but that would just make him angrier. "Please let go. I'll... make it up somehow. But I have work to do, I.." How could he get this man to back off? Ugh, sometimes the rich were such headaches.

"What? Stop mumbling and fix it!" The man grumbled, looking down at Kuroko with irritation. The other guests were looking at the commotion, entertained by it all. The man was not willing to let up but luckily for Kuroko, a hand found it's way on the man's own, "Is there a problem?" Kuroko turned around to see none other than his lover.

"Yes there is." The man let Kuroko down, letting him go, "This little servant stained my suit!"

Akashi turned to look at the man in disinterest, "I apologize. I'll be sure to compensate for it." Even though even Akashi saw that it was just a stain.

Kuroko didn't appreciate being called a servant but since Akashi is here, he didn't say anything. He just looked down so Akashi couldn't look at his face. If he spoke, Akashi would probably recognize his voice even if he did try to change it.

The man wanted to press on for a little longer but once he noticed that Akashi was the groom, he decided to lay low, "Heh! Alright, I'll expect a new suit soon then." The man said before making his leave, leaving Akashi alone with the waiter.

The redhead glanced to the side, "I apologise. Despite that man's words, I do appreciate your service."

Oh no, now he's speaking to him... It would be rude not to speak, right? But... He couldn't.. Kuroko just slowly nodded, still not looking up at Akashi. He wished he could thank him though. He was so kind even to someone he didn't know. Or at least thought he didn't know.

The waiter was still looking down but Akashi didn't mind. Instead, he took a handkerchief from his pocket and folded it nicely before placing it in Kuroko's pocket as a replacement for the one the man took, "With this your uniform is fixed. Although I dare say that even without it your charm wouldn't be affected."

His charm? Kuroko almost looked up at Akashi but managed to stop himself. What the heck did he mean by charm? What was Akashi trying to say to him? "...Thanks...?" He whispered, hoping Akashi didn't recognize his voice.

"You're welcome." The redhead smiled as his eyes observed the other beside him, "I apologise if I'm holding you back from your work but I'd like to make it up to you for that man's rudeness. If you'll agree, I'd like to take you out for a drink."

A drink? A drink?! What did Akashi think he was doing? He was asking a stranger out? No, maybe Kuroko was just jumping to conclusions! Akashi wouldn't do that to him. "I-I don't drink... And I'm pretty busy..."

The redhead hummed, "That's unfortunate but I'll still have to insist. If not for a drink then I'll take you anywhere you'd like. As long as you agree, I'd be willing to go anywhere." Akashi pressed as he observed the other with amusement.

"I'm taken." Kuroko said quickly, his voice a little hard. "And aren't you about to be married?" Who cares about hiding now? Akashi was flirting with a stranger!

"I am but you see, I'm forced to marry against my will." This is already turning out to me more than amusing, "Rather than marrying the bride, I'd be much more willing to marry someone like you." He reached out to touch one strand of the other's black hair, "If we look at it from the point of beauty, then you're much more beautiful."

Almost instantly Kuroko pushed Akashi's hand away, looking up to glare at the redhead. "So you'd rather date someone over looks huh? You don't seem like a very kind person, flirting with anyone who looks good." He grumbled. He couldn't believe Akashi was just flirting with some random waiter!

But despite Kuroko's rough treatment, Akashi's smile didn't disappear, "I think you may have misunderstood waiter-san. It's true that appearance is important but more than anything else I value a person as they are. Meaning that if they suddenly change their appearance, then I would still be able to recognise them. I'll be bold and say that I even recognise them if they were to wear a disguise."

Akashi didn't hesitate to place his hand under the other's chin, making him look up, "My loved one would never escape my line of sight, especially now that they've revealed their beautiful voice as well. You're the only one who would manage to get himself in trouble, isn't that right Tetsuya?"

Tetsuya? Oh no... of course Akashi noticed it was him. He flirted on purpose to make him look up and talk to reveal himself! "Not my fault I always get in trouble." Kuroko sighed, looking up at Akashi before pulling away to rub at his eyes. Contacts are hard to get used to. "So you know it's me... try not to make it obvious by flirting." He gave him a smile. "But thank you. For helping me back there."

"You're welcome." Akashi said in satisfaction, "Although I have to say that I'm hurt. You really think that I would be attracted to someone just like that? You're the only person I would ever feel any attraction towards." Akashi put on a saddened face, "It seems that my lover thinks lowly of me."

"No, it's not that, it's just.. Well, I guess I was a little..." Kuroko hesitated before giving a sigh. "I guess I was a bit... Overprotective... You know, of you. Didn't like the thought of you liking someone else..."

The redhead's smile turned into a smirk as he moved closer, "I'd never love, even 'like' someone else. You're the only one for me, you know this. I found you even in disguise, isn't that proof enough?"

"Only because I got jealous." Kuroko have a soft pout before gently pushing Akashi away. "As much as I'd love to be close to you right now, you can't be seen flirting with some waiter. It's your wedding, remember?"

"Of course. One you've forced me to be a part of." Akashi teased before looking around, "I hope I'm not sabotaging your plan." He pointed to Kise who was trying to get Kuroko's attention in the distance.

"No no, it's okay, it's all doing okay. Let me just... Go." Kuroko said. "Don't worry, it'll all be okay." He started walking away, although it felt kind of strange. He couldn't show any affection towards Akashi until the plan was complete. It wasn't fair. "I really hope you brought an umbrella." He joked to Akashi as he walked away. Hopefully Kise didn't have had news...

Akashi watched his lover leave, disappearing among the crowd. Honestly, he couldn't wait for the wedding to be over and lay down in bed with his loved one. However, in order to secure that safe haven, Akashi knew that this had to be done.

"Seijuro! Come, the ceremony is about to begin." Masaomi suddenly emerged, grabbing Akashi by the hand before dragging him to the altar. Soon enough, the music will begin as well.

After quickly making his way over to Kise, kuroko looked around to make sure nobody near by was listening. "Is something wrong, Kise-kun? Is everyone in their positions? I just heard the ceremony will start very soon, we don't have much time."

"W-Well you see Kurokocchi..." Kise seemed a bit uneasy, "We're missing a key to activate the sprinklers."

"What?" Aomine was supposed to handle that! Did something happen? "This is not good..." How are they supposed to find the keys? "Do we have any clue as to where the keys are? Aomine-kun said he had it covered so he didn't tell us..."

"Aominecchi did get them but... they're the wrong ones." Meaning that they're keys for something else... That's just like Aomine... "We think one of the guards may have them. We have to look around and search for them."

"But there are a ton of guards. Even if we did find it, how could we get it?" Kuroko stressed. The ceremony was going to begin very soon and they didn't have their plan ready! What could they do? They had to find those keys!

Both Kise and Kuroko perked up when they suddenly heard the musicians begin to play. This wasn't good! If they can't find the key soon, then their plan will be in ruins! The ceremony didn't begin yet but since the music began, it won't take long until it does!

"Tetsu-kun!" Kuroko turned to see Momoi quickly making her way towards him, "We're in trouble! We can't find the key!"

"I know, I know. We... We just got to find the keys, quick. Any of us who don't have positions to get to. Midorima-kun and the others must stay at their spots. The three of us can find the keys." Kuroko decided. "Once we find the keys, we'll figure out some way to get them. Right now just finding them is a priority."

"Right!" Both Kise and Momoi nodded, quickly going through the crowd to look for them. Time is against them all so they have to be quick! If they don't find it in about 10 minutes, then their plan will be a failure!

The search began quickly as the three moved about, trying to find the guard with the keys. It was kind of hard for Kise and Momoi since they couldn't just stare at officers until they found who had a key. They'd look suspicious! Kuroko didn't have much trouble because he's... well, he's Kuroko. He's usually never noticed. Not until trouble finds him like it always does.

But for once, luck was on his side. He found the only guard with keys on his side! It had to be him! But now... how to get it? He spotted Kise and quickly signaled for him to come over. "I found the guy but... now we have to figure out how to get it."

Kise spotted the guard but didn't know what to do. He thought as Momoi joined the two when Kuroko called her over. The guard... Aha! "I got it! We'll use a woman's charm to get it-ssu!"

"Huh?" Both Kuroko and Momoi stood in place, confused.

"You see we..." Kise quickly began explaining his plan as all of the guests were slowly seated in their seats. Soon trumpets could be heard as well, signaling that the ceremony will begin in a matter of seconds.

As much as Kuroko didn't like the idea of Kise's plan, they had no choice. Kuroko just hoped Momoi didn't necessarily mind pretending to show interest in the guard...

"Momoi-san, do you think you can do it? I don't want you to do anything you don't want to. If you don't want to, I can always try to sneak over and steal it..." Kuroko offered.

"N-No it's fine Tetsu-kun." Momoi quickly assured, "I... I want us all to be together just like before... and if it means doing this, then I'll do it. For Tetsu-kun and Akashi-kun's happiness." She smiled as she quickly made her way to the guard. She had to be quick or else Kuroko might be the one to stop her.

The two watched Momoi approach the guard to initiate their plan. Kuroko still felt pretty hesitant, but he was so glad Momoi cared about him and Akashi. Now that the plan was in action, kuroko moved closer as well but stayed a distance away. He would take the guards keys once Momoi had him fully distracted.

"Hello sir, would you like a drink?" Momoi asked the unsuspecting guard who gave her a look of approval. Without any hesitation, he took a drink from her tray, "Thank you." He said as he sipped on the juice.

"You're welcome." She smiled, "But guard-san, aren't you lonely here? Let me keep you company." The said man gulped his drink quickly so that he didn't choke on it, "O-Oh... Well... I would appreciate your company." He admitted, eyeing Momoi who stepped closer, "Then tell me a bit about yourself." She smiled but she did give Kuroko the signal to proceed.

Seeing a signal, kuroko moved even closer but not close enough to raise suspicion. He had to wait for his guard to be completely down. If he got caught trying to take keys off of an officer...

Luckily Momoi was such a good distraction. Kuroko made a mental note to repay Momoi later in any way he could as he carefully took the keys when the guard wasn't looking. It was a little hard since every time he moved even the slightest bit, kuroko had to follow his movements so the keys didn't make any noise.

Once he got a hold of the keys, Kuroko made his way out of there, successfully accomplishing his mission, "Kurokocchi! You did it! Now we have to-" Kise was interrupted when suddenly they both turned around to see the bride coming out. Yumiko had a large smile, no, smirk on her face as she eyed the aisle before her. Soon enough, she will be a married woman~

"Oh no," Kuroko never felt to panicked in his life. Yumiko was just about to walk the aisle! They had to hurry! He felt bad for leaving Momoi alone with the guard, but they had to get to Midorima and the sprinklers as soon as possible!

The two quickly ran to the small building in the corner of the garden where the sprinklers were handled. Luckily everyone was focused onto Yumiko so they weren't noticed.

"Tetsu! Did you find it!?" Aomine quickly asked when he spotted Kuroko but once the other showed him the key, Aomine quickly opened the door to the control room, "Quick! We don't have much time!"

As the team was getting ready to turn on the water, Masaomi couldn't help but be suspicious. He glanced at his son who had an irritated expression on his face. Strange... "What are you planning Seijuro?" He asked Akashi who looked back at him, "Nothing at all." And it was true. This time Akashi has nothing planned but... there is no saying what his lover might have in store for them. Akashi was just waiting for the 'rain' to fall.

Back in the control room, Kuroko arrived and inserted the key. Now all he had to do was turn it to activate the sprinklers, "Hurry Kuro-chin~"

"Wait... Give me a moment." Kuroko responded, looking up at the cameras in the room. All the cameras showed various parts of the garden so the gardener's who take care of it can see what needs to be tended more than other plants.

Right now they had perfect angles of the wedding, including Yumiko walking down the isle.

"Kurokocchi! What are you waiting for?" Kise had asked. Kuroko didn't give a reply. She put them both through so much. It's not like Kuroko wants to hurt anyone so he couldn't get back at Yumiko that way. But there are other ways he could get at her!

His teal blue eyes focused on each and every step Yumiko took. A step at a time... Waiting for the perfect opportunity...

The said bride was walking down the aisle, more than happy at her achievement. She didn't know how on earth Akashi agreed to the wedding but frankly she didn't care. As long as she marries Akashi and it's official, it will all be set and done. After that if she wishes to divorce him, she would make sure to take half of his wealth with her. Haha! She deserved nothing better than luxury after all!

Yumiko eyed her mother and father who were looking at her proudly. Everything's attention was on her and she couldn't be happier! They were all smiling or looking at her in excitement. That is except for one redhead whose look she couldn't understand at all. Was he... looking down on her? Heh! Well if he was, then she wouldn't have it! It's her victory after all~

She was right there, nearly next to Akashi. Just a few more steps and they would be standing next to each other, the ceremony starting. Nothing could stop this now. This moment was hers.

As soon as she took that last step, kuroko knew now was the time. "You guys better get going now." He told the others. Once everyone gained their senses, the guards would probably search this building to see if the sprinklers were tampered with.

Without another moment to waste, Kuroko placed his hand on the button that activated the sprinklers. "I hope everyone brought umbrellas." He smiled to himself as he pressed down on the button. In just a second, the whole peaceful ceremony was filled with chaos as the sprinklers rose and turned on, drenching the guests. Kuroko was filled with delight when he saw Yumiko instantly soaked by a sprinkled near her. To make things better, she blocked most of the water so Akashi hardly got wet!

"Kyaaaa! What is this!?" Yumiko quickly screamed, trying to protect as much of her dress as she could. The rest of the guests took cover as well, standing up to go to the building where the sprinklers were not placed. Although while everything was in chaos, Akashi stood in place, more than amused. It seems like the rain really did fall.

Masaomi looked down at the chaos with shock and surprise. He should have expected this! There was no way his son would agree to the wedding that easily! He looked down at Akashi, "Is this your doing?" But the other could do nothing but smile widely at the scene, "I've told you that I have no plans whatsoever."

Masaomi grumbled at the comment, grabbing Akashi by the hand before making his way to the house with the rest. Luckily Yumiko managed to make it there but... her dress was soaking wet. She tried to fix herself but it would be next to impossible...

"We'll continue the ceremony inside." Everyone's attention turned to Masaomi, "After everyone has dried up, we'll resume the ceremony." He announced as the waiters and other staff proceeded to give everyone towels. After that, Masaomi approached one of the security men, "Find the culprit immediately. This wedding will be a success and I'll make sure of it."

"Understood." The guard walked away with more of his men to go to the control room. Masaomi watched in irritation, thinking of who could have done it, although he didn't have to think too hard since he already had a culprit in mind.

After a few long minutes, the guards returned with no culprit. No one was at the control room for the sprinklers. No one was even around it! Everyone was already inside so no one was in the garden. This would make it harder to find who did it...

However, little did the guards know that Kuroko's plan had already moved into it's next stage. Now that everyone is inside, the real drama can begin. Dark eyes watched as the guards passed by through the crowd, observing their movements. Good, so far their plan is a success.

Kuroko's eyes now turned to spot one of his partners in crime, Aomine, who swiftly made his way towards him without anyone noticing, "I'll cover your back Tetsu so go for it." He assured the other, not stopping in his walk as to not raise suspicion.

Kuroko didn't respond so he couldn't bring attention to Aomine. Alright, that means things are all good and going according to plan. The others were in their last positions now for the last phase of the plan.

He headed towards the room for staff only, meaning the caterers, and spotted the disguised Murasakibara and Kagami. He went over to them to initiate the plan. He could be seen talking to them since they appeared to be coworkers after all. "Alright, it's a go. You two can head to the room now and make sure nothing... you know, happens. It's important that no one catches you two either."

"Hai~ Don't forget the crepes Kuro-chin~" Murasakibara reminded the other as he slowly began making his way to the said room. Before the wedding, Kuroko had promised Murasakibara that he would buy him crepes for an entire month in return for his help. It would be a huge blow to his wallet but never the less it was worth it.

Kagami gave the bluenette a nod and slowly began to follow Murasakibara. Even though he followed the plan, his legs were so heavy... Although with the thought that in the end Kuroko will be happy, he picked up on speed.

Since all they had to do now was wait, Kuroko just stood where he was, watching Murasakibara and Kagami leave. He was really grateful all of his friends were trying so hard to help him despite not seeing him for ten years. A whole decade apart and they still acted like they've never not spent a day together. And Kagami...

Kuroko was so proud of Kagami. He knew he hurt the redhead and yet he was still kind enough to forgive a screw up like him. Kuroko really didnt deserve his kindness, but he was so glad he forgave him anyway. He was going to make it up to Kagami in almost anyway he can.

"Please accept my sincerest apologies." Masaomi who was with the guests apologised, feeling ashamed that something like this had happened. Such humiliation... Even though the guards didn't find the one responsible yet, he already knew who it was. He could feel it with his whole being that it was that little pest! Kuroko, where could he be hiding?

"For such a thing to happen, I expect full compensation!"

"A man of caliber such as yourself... I'm disappointed Akashi-san."

The guests complained but Masaomi didn't give in, "I apologise. I will be sure to compensate for any damages." Now all he had to do was make sure that everyone was dried up before the ceremony could begin again. Luckily the groom wasn't wet, surprisingly, and so it will speed up the recovery.

However, the same couldn't be said for Yumiko. She was the one that took most damage, her dress soaking wet. Masaomi eyed the dressing room, looking out for a certain bluenette among the crowd. He made his way around, his sharp eyes searching for the one responsible. If the security won't find Kuroko, then he surely will.

"How could this happen!? My dress is ruined!" Yumiko cried, her make-up now ruined because of her tears. Now only that, but her dress was done for as well! And it wasn't like they had a back-up dress in cases like these! The water sprayed them all without a single warning!

"Get me a new dress!" Yumiko demanded as the maids around her went to do just that, "But Yumiko-sama, we won't be able to-"

"Silence! Get me a dress! I don't care how you do it!" Yumiko raised her voice before she went to sit on a chair before the mirror. Such incompetent maids! She doesn't have time to waste on matters such as these! In a couple of minutes, she's about to be wed into great fortune! With this wedding, she will become one of the most powerful women on planet!

As Yumiko's maids scrambled to get the dress, Kuroko's team went to work. Kise smiled as he secretly listened to Yumiko and her maids behind the door, confirming that he could go ahead with his task. Kise slowly made his way to the manager of the wedding who is in charge of organising everything that would be needed by Masaomi and the rest, "Excuse me, I've been informed by the bride that she will be ready in five minutes-suu. We can begin as soon as you're ready."

"F-Five minutes? Already?" The man looked at his papers, pushing up his glasses before nodding, "Alright, we'll begin shortly." He told Kise who smiled in return, "That's great-ssu!" Without anyone questioning him further, Kise went to blend in with the crowd once again, picking up a tray to give the guests their drinks and towels to dry themselves with.

"Masaomi-sama, we'll be able to resume the ceremony in five minutes." The manager informed the elder Akashi who was glad to hear such good news, "Perfect. Tell the musicians to begin to play." He told the man before going to find his son. Nobody will stop this wedding! Over his dead body! "Let's go Seijuro, we're continuing from where we left off."

Masaomi and Akashi made their way up to the altar, getting into position. Akashi looked around, trying to see if he could see his lover anywhere. Now that everyone was recovered from the sprinklers, the wedding would resume. Was this also a part of Kuroko's plan? Akashi knew his lover wouldn't disappoint and so he wasn't worried at all.

Meanwhile back in Yumiko's room... Well, things could be better.

Her new dress still has not arrived and her make up was a mess! None of the ladies who did it before were around so Yumiko had to clean it up and redo it herself! It's going to take forever to become more beautiful again. The wedding won't start until nightfall at this rate! Especially if that dress takes forever to arrive.

At least in the meantime, she can fix her make up... Ugh, how could this happen? The sprinklers came on during her wedding... how could this happen? A convenient faulty in the sprinkler system... No, it couldn't have been sabotage...

Yumiko looked at herself in the mirror as she thought of the possibility. Her wedding was unfortunately stopped by sprinklers, which she absolutely got drenched in while Akashi hardly got a drop on him. Maybe she was jumping to conclusions, but she wasn't an idiot after all. She had to tell Masaomi her suspicions! If that poor excuse of a man that clings onto Akashi is behind this... she'll make sure to have his whole life ruined!

With a huff, Yumiko got up quickly to leave her room. When she tried turning the doorknob however, it wouldn't budge. "What?" Did she slam it too hard when she came in and it got stuck somehow? No, that was stupid. It must be locked... but who locked it? The servant getting her dress?

No... It had to be him! Now she knew she wasn't jumping to conclusions! Somehow her wedding is ruined by sprinklers which conveniently turned on, and now she's trapped in her room! It had to be his doing!

"If you're around, you better let me out! Seijuuro's father won't stand for this! You can't stop this wedding now!" Yumiko shouted as she kept trying to open the door. Eventually she tried hitting it, hoping someone outside would hear and free her. "Let me out!"

"She's really loud," Kise commented as he walked down the hall towards Kagami and Murasakibara, the two responsible for Yumiko's predicament. "Do you think someone would hear? Kurokocchi said we can't let anyone hear, but I heard her all the way from the kitchen!" He whispered worriedly to the two.

"No need to worry~ It'll work out~" Murasakibara assured as he bit into a piece of strawberry donut that was on his tray. Really, even though he said that, he didn't look confident at all. However, Kagami believed that was the case, "Big guy is right. After all, everyone will be too busy during the ceremony to look away for anything." Not when their plan finally reaches the peak.

The three waiters turned to face the altar when they suddenly heard music in the background. The ceremony was about to resume! "Now all we have to do is wait and watch-ssu." Kise smiled, folding his arms as he and his fellow partners in crime watched. Everyone has done their part which means that now everything was up to Kuroko. The fate of his and Akashi's relationship will be all his to decide. It was now or never.

As the music began to play again, all of the guests went to their seats while Akashi and Masaomi were standing at the altar along with the priest that will wed them. Everything is about to begin again... How strange... By now Akashi would have expected Kuroko to do something. Could it be that he's waiting for something?

But it turns out they were the ones waiting. And waiting... When is Yumiko going to come out? Some people began to murmur and look around, wondering if this was all some kind of humorous joke. Maybe Kuroko did do something?

Well, that's what Akashi thought until the doors started opening. No, Yumiko was going to walk down the isle and he'd be married off to a woman he didn't even like- No, that wouldn't happen. He trusted Kuroko, so he'll-

Before the doors opened enough to reveal who was behind it, the lights suddenly turned off without a warning. Due to the blinds down, the room was practically pitch black. Nervous talking immediately erupted. Akashi was sure he even heard a woman scream from surprise.

Akashi heard his father move away, probably to find a way to handle the situation or calm the guests. He decided it would be best to stay put. This definitely had to be Kuroko's doing. His lover really did come through. It's like he's thought of everything.

But then... Akashi felt someone grab his suit and pull him towards them. And then the lights came on just as he felt the person pull his head down.

Akashi's lips met with another pair, his eyes widening at the startle that someone had kissed him out of nowhere. Although it came as no surprise when he saw who it was. Hold and behold, it was none other than his lover, Kuroko Tetsuya. So bold... But Akashi didn't mind at all. Not thinking about their audience at all, Akashi returned the kiss as the guests were finally coming back to their senses.

"Oh my!"

"Who's that!?"

Everyone's attention was on the two lovers, looking at them in awe. Masaomi on the other hand couldn't believe his eyes, staring at his son and the sneaky pest sharing an intimate act such as this! He had seen them kiss before but to do it in public in front of his friends and financial aids? Absurd!

The two had finally broken the kiss but even then they didn't register the crowd. As soon as they parted, Akashi's lips immediately formed a smirk, "I've been waiting for my prince to appear and I'm glad he finally did."

"Prince?" Kuroko asked with surprise before returning the smirk. "Aww, does this mean you admit you're a princess?" He joked. He let go of Akashi's suit only so he could hug Akashi. He wasn't worried at all. There wasn't much Masaomi could do in the public eye now. The most he could do was give them an earful, but even then that would make Masaomi look bad. "I'm glad you didn't lose faith in me though."

"I'd never do that." Akashi returned the embrace, "I'm hurt you'd think that. Plus, calling you a 'prince' doesn't mean that I admit that I'm a princess~" He teased before reminding his lover of their situation, "However, before we go off into the sunset we should solve this little predicament we're in first."

"What is the meaning of this!?"

"Where is the bride!?"

"Who is that man on the altar? And why did he kiss the groom!? Disgusting!"

Disgusting... Oh these people didn't understand true love then.

Kuroko pulled away from Akashi but reached out to hold his hand. "I'm not going to lie or sugarcoat anything." He spoke out towards the people. He knew they wouldn't accept them but why should he care? "This wedding... it's not going to happen. It should have never been planned from the start. Think what you want, but Akashi-kun... Seijuuro, _my lover_ , will marry no one other than me. I apologize, but his father really wasted everyone's time with this wedding." He looked over at Masaomi. He almost had trouble keeping a smile off his face at his shocked but frustrated face. It felt good to defy him for once.

"W-W-What!? H-How dare y-you!" Masaomi stuttered, still in shock from what was just transpiring before him. How did this all happen!? Was it planned from the very beginning? How!? Now that he thought about it, this must be the reason his son accepted the wedding in the first place! If they didn't have anything up their sleeve, then there was no way Seijuro would willingly come! What a fool he was! He was expecting something to happen but... this!? To be so bold to carry out such an act... Was Kuroko always like this? Where did that timid weak boy go?

And just like his father, Akashi was more than surprised by Kuroko's actions. To be able to think of something like this and then be able to pull it off... It was remarkable. Akashi will admit that he never thought that Kuroko would be able to pull something like this. In the past he used to run away, hide behind Akashi when he met Masaomi again after ten years... What's more, he never ever agreed to kissing in public with Akashi. Their trip to the swimming pool was the ultimate proof of that and yet... Kuroko kissed him now out of the blue, in front of all the guests...

"Masaomi what is going on!?"

"We need an explanation! I'm not going to be made a fool of!"

The guests were mad but Masaomi barely recovered from the shock. This little... "Calm down everyone. The wedding will continue as soon as... This little waiter comes off the stage." Masaomi quickly stumped to Kuroko, grabbing his hand, "Do you realise what you've done? How dare yo-" But Masaomi was interrupted when Akashi stepped in, forcing Masaomi to move his hand away from Kuroko, "Don't touch him."

"Seijuro, come back to your senses! You're being made a fool of as well!"

"First off, he's not a fool," Kuroko cut in. "And secondly... "as well"? Are you admitting you've been made a fool of too?" Kuroko was usually a kind person but this... He could resist getting just a little pay back.

"Look, I'll be honest, I'm not even a waiter here." He mentioned towards the crowd. "Well, you already know that." He said to Masaomi before he carefully removed his black contacts. "And by the way, my lover doesn't need to come back to his senses. He's happy so that should be that, right?"

"Happy?" Masaomi narrowed his eyes, leaning a bit closer to Kuroko so that the guests couldn't hear him, "Happiness doesn't pay the bills nor does it make you a successful individual of the society. I don't see happiness giving you a normal family, having children nor having a successful life. If you end up at the bottom then you'll have nothing! Nothing at all!" Masaomi raised his voice unconsciously so he paused to calm himself again, "When you're at the bottom, nobody will even look at you. They won't help you and will look at you as if you're nothing but trash! Happiness will get you nowhere! So stop living in a fantasy and face reality!"

Kuroko stared up at Masaomi but for once, he wasn't scared. He was actually a little down. Masaomi... He had no clue. He really thought this wouldn't bring happiness. And even if it did, he didn't think they'd be able to help themselves.

"You're right about one thing, I'll let you have that." Kuroko spoke. He reached up to take off his hair disguise. He ruffled his hair a little before looking back at Masaomi again. "We can't necessarily have our own children. But I have no problems against adoption. But about having an unsuccessful life or no happiness, I'm sorry to say that you're wrong."

He moved closer to Akashi but not out of fear. Just to be near him. He was happy to be able to again. "I don't care if we hit rock bottom, not that we will. No one will look at us? Fine. We'll be completely fine having each other and close friends. We don't need your acceptance, or anyone else's for that matter. We really do love each other and no one can put an end to that but us."

Masaomi stared at the bluenette, still in shock. How could he say that? How can Kuroko say that with such confidence? More than anyone, doesn't he know what hardships await this kind of a lifestyle? They will be shunned by the society, being looked down upon for who they are. A relationship like theirs is not accepted by the society. Even if their love may be real, they are bound to face many hardships in the future.

The crowd all stared in surprise as well, although there were some who found this entertaining. To see the almighty Masaomi Akashi in such a state was truly a spectacle to see. This mysterious bluenette was truly amusing to watch.

"I won't accept this! I'll never accept you!" Masaomi said with fury in his voice, "I'll make sure you-"

"Seijuuro!" An angry shout surprised everyone in the room. They all looked over at who yelled so loudly and were shocked to see none other than the bride herself, Yumiko.

"Kuroko!" Ah, that was Kagami's voice! He saw him appear behind Yumiko with Murasakibara and Kise. Yumiko didn't even pay them any mind as she stormed towards the three on the altar.

"S-She found a way out. Sorry Kurokocchi..." Kise apologized. Kuroko gave him an understanding look before watching Yumiko approach. She looked furious but also a mess. Her dress was still a little wet and her make up was all ruined all over her face.

But Kuroko couldn't feel worried. Masaomi couldn't stop them and neither could Yumiko. He wasn't going to let anyone separate them again.

"You!" She shouted once she stood before Kuroko and Akashi. She was obviously talking to Kuroko. "You locked me in my room! I could have you arrested!"

"I honestly didn't do it. I was out here in plain sight." Kuroko couldn't resist giving a small smile. "You know, blending in since I'm such a "peasant"." He recalled the many times Yumiko called him that.

Masaomi clenched his hands, forming them into fists. The wedding was ruined! Not only that but now his reputation is tarnished as well! All these guests who were watching them... They will surely talk and spread rumours as well.

"I've had enough." Akashi stepped forward, raising his voice so that everyone heard him, "My wedding with Yumiko is cancelled. Just as Tetsuya here said, this wedding was never meant to be. It was all forced by my father and his associates. I have no plans or intentions to marry Yumiko and never will."

"Seijuro! Stop thi-"

"For years you've tried to break Tetsuya and I apart. However, today we're taking matters into our own hands." Akashi tightened his grip on Kuroko's hand, "This is the person with whom I want to spend the rest of my life with."

Kuroko looked over at Akashi before squeezing his hand tightly. He was so glad to hear that from Akashi himself. "That's right. We'll take care of ourselves together. You two can't break is apart anymore."

"But everything had already been planned! This wedding and everything!" Yumiko argued. No, this was her way of becoming rich and powerful! She can't have it ruined by some fool! "We were engaged first!"

"I don't remember him proposing." Kuroko said. "There was never an engagement in the first place."

Akashi nodded, "If there is no ceremony, then there is no engagement." It was as simple as that.

"Hah! Then what do you suppose we do with all our guests Seijuro?" Masaomi asked, turning to point at the guests behind him, "Are you trying to say that they came here for nothing?"

"I have the answer to that." Kuroko responded immediately. He almost forgot the last part of his plan!

He turned to Akashi and cleared his throat a little. "So... Seijuuro, I... You know I really enjoy being by your side again and... Never really stopped loving or missing you." There was so much to say but he didn't want to be stopped once someone realized what he was doing.

"I was so glad to finally be back in your life and for us to be together again. Times were rough, even after we found each other again, and I'll admit I made some mistakes." Such as unfortunately cheating on Kagami... "But you were there by my side to help me. And in return, I'm glad you let me help you too."

He let go of Akashi's hand to reach into his pocket. "A-And I know this might be too soon. We might fight or something and things don't go as planned, but we can take our time with..." He trailed off as he started patting his pockets. They were all empty. Oh no... No no no! The most important detail of his plan was missing!

The guests began to gossip, both Masaomi and Yumiko staring at the bluenette in confusion. Was he doing what they thought he was doing? But while they were confused, Akashi couldn't help but smirk. Really... It turned out just as he expected. Too bad it won't happen as Kuroko envisioned it.

Akashi reached out to hold both of Kuroko's hands, grabbing his attention, "I feel the same way Tetsuya. More than anything, I'm overjoyed to have you back in my life. I won't let go of you ever again and I will protect you with my life. Just as you said, we'll surely experience hardships in the future and we'll definitely be looked down upon for our relationship but to be frank, I couldn't care less. You're the one I love and the one I want to spend the rest of my life with."

Akashi kneeled down on one leg, surprising the crowd, Masaomi and Yumiko who gasped. Then he reached out into his pocket, grabbing the familiar black box before opening it to reveal the ring which Kuroko was searching for. To have the guts to propose with someone else's ring... How bold his lover's intentions were~ "Tetsuya, will you marry me?"

"Seijuuro..." Wait, when did he take his ring? Or... When did he take back his ring? Kuroko had it all this time so when did Akashi get it?

"Sei! I was supposed to propose." Kuroko pouted. He was supposed to be the one to kneel down and propose! "But... Yes, Seijuuro. I will be so happy to marry you." He smiled again.

Here he goes, complaining once more. But then again, Akashi loves this part of Kuroko as well. With his lover's answer, Akashi gently placed the ring on Kuroko's finger, the hand that was always meant to wear it. He stood up, holding Kuroko's hands, "How cruel of you to try and steal this moment away from me. After all, I bought the ring, did I not? My little thief~" He teased, leaning closer as the rest watched in shock.

"I wanted to feel like the leading one in the relationship for once." Kuroko still whined but he actually didn't mind. "So yes, I guess I am your little thief~" He pulled his hands away from Akashi but only so he could reach up and bring Akashi's head down just a little bit so he could kiss him.

Well, Akashi would argue that. Before the wedding even began, Kuroko was already the one 'leading' their relationship. Ever since Kuroko took it upon himself to resolve this issue, their fate has been in his hands. Now he saved their relationship and completely came out from his shell. Kuroko had changed, facing his struggles and problems instead of running away and Akashi couldn't be anymore happier than this. Now they truly did belong to one another.

The two parted, ignoring their audience. Right now, the only thing they could look at was one another.

"What mockery! How dare you do this!? You little pest! I should have-" Masaomi began to rage but intense coughing prevented him from saying anything else. The elder Akashi kneeled down on the ground, coughing while holding his chest tightly.

The two newly engaged couple looked at the man with slight surprise. Even Yumiko and the guests looked startled.

What was that cough? Did Masaomi just come down with some cold or something? A simple cold can't do that though, right? Since Kuroko was still a kind man at heart, he was concerned. "...Are you alright?" He tried asking Masaomi. Maybe they should get him some water. And maybe a doctor.

But realising what it was, Akashi quickly went to his father's side, "Quickly get an ambulance!" He raised his voice as the security guards and staff quickly went to do that. Akashi tilted his head to Kuroko, "He's having a heart attack."

With the revelation, Kuroko quickly kneeled down beside the now fainted elder Akashi. Yumiko on the other hand stared, feeling the pressure of the situation. The wedding was over... With nothing left to do, Yumiko quickly took off unnoticed by others due to the chaos. She wanted to part in this anymore!

"Kuroko!"

"Tetsu!"

The rest of the group quickly ran towards them as well, bringing over some water. Although now Masaomi was already unconscious.

* * *

 **Author notes**

* * *

 **KurokoTetsuya101:** Hello from Tokyo! :D I bought a lot of Kurobas merch and I'm having so much fun! I SAW THE LAST GAME AND IT WAS ABSOLUTELY FABULOUS! I love every single moment in the movie, especially the moments between the GoM XD Because of this movie, I also ship Nash x Akashi a bit... yh XD I mean, they're cute! XD The movie also has nostalgic scenes from the anime, showing small scenes from season 1, 2 and 3 :D Don't worry guys! LAST GAME IS COMING OUT ON DVD IN SEPTEMBER! SO YOU'LL DEFINITELY SEE THE MOVIE VERY SOON!

Ehem... As for the story, thank you guys for sticking with us! I was a bit worried you would leave us after this scene with Akashi but luckily you're still here! :D Even though I know we might have lost some of you... But that's okay! I love you all the same! :3 Thank you! Now we're onto the last chapter! Brace yourselves! Next week is the finale! :D Love you all and wish u were here too to enjoy the Kurobas goodies ;3;

 **The Lucky Bell:** Ah, we're almost done... one more chapter :'D um, I'm sure I had more to say regarding this chapter, but I'll just say what I remember now :3 Masaomi... yes, he was planned to collapse like this from the beginning but... I don't think we offered enough hints... So sorry if it seems sudden! D: it really was planned- ;3;

By the way, I've started playing Mystic Messenger and it's pretty cool~ I really want to get Seven but I'm doing Yoosung first for hourglasses- I'm kinda upset you have to be female though :c at least give us a "they/them" option D: Hmm... should I write a story for the game~?

 **This story is updated weekly.**


	19. Found in Love

**WARNING! If you don't like yaoi (boy x boy) then please don't read this.**

 **Kuroko no Basuke as well as the cover image used for this story both belong to their respective owners.**

 **This is a roleplay story done by KurokoTetsuya101 and The Lucky Bell.**

* * *

 **Chapter 19 - Found in Love**

* * *

Kuroko's leg bounced nervously as he sat in a chair in one of the hospital's waiting rooms. This wasn't even anyone he really knew well and yet he was so anxious. He couldn't help it. He felt responsible somehow. He was the one to ruin the wedding and get Masaomi worked up. The thought of being the cause of Masaomi's heart attack, which _could_ lead to his death... That's probably what's worrying Kuroko right now.

The others did try to cheer him up but it wasn't really working. His friends were now just waiting around like him and Akashi. They weren't as concerned for Masaomi though. They were there to give the two support, that's all.

"...What if this kills him or something?" Kuroko worriedly whispered to Akashi beside him. "It's my fault. I didn't... think this would happen. If he dies..." He really doesn't want to see himself as some... murderer, even if it wasn't on purpose.

Akashi placed his hand on Kuroko's own to comfort him, "You did what was right Tetsuya, it's not your fault." Their eyes met when Kuroko looked up at him, "The truth is that he had heart problems for a very long time. Ever since I was young, he struggled with his heart's health." Although since Masaomi wants to be seen as a strong man, he managed to hide it very well, "He forbid anyone to speak of his condition and so nobody other then than the maids and myself knew."

"It doesn't matter if he hid it. I'm still... responsible. I got him worked up and..." Kuroko took a deep breath and leaned against Akashi. "You don't understand... The feeling of having someone's life in your hands... It's terrifying." It almost sounds like Kuroko wasn't talking about Masaomi this time. "I don't want to be the reason someone... passes."

Having someone's life in your hands... Akashi knew it... That he was being selfish, very selfish. He knows that it's causing pain for his lover but... He doesn't know what to do. It's not as if he could fix it that easily as well... "I'm sorry Tetsuya." He apologised, feeling responsible.

Akashi looked up at the door of the emergency room in thought, "If anything, I'm the one responsible for this. I knew of his condition and yet I let this happen. I should have considered what impact it would have on him."

"...I guess we both messed up." Kuroko mumbled. He hated this. He didn't want this to happen. He just wanted to live a happy life with Akashi. He didn't want Masaomi to die to let that become possible. "I know he's done some awful things," like putting Kuroko himself in the hospital. "But I hope he'll be okay."

Akashi's eyes moved to look at the bluenette, surprised by his words. Masaomi did them nothing but harm, however, despite this Kuroko still wishes for him to get better. His lover is too kind for his own good and yet Akashi was glad. Kuroko is truly unique.

The red sign above the emergency room ceased it's glow as a doctor came out to inform them of Masaomi's condition, "We've managed to save him. He'll slowly recover in due time." And with those words, everyone sighed in relief. Masaomi wouldn't die, not today.

Nor would Kuroko feel horrible for leading a man to his death.

"When is he able to take visitors? And when can he leave the hospital?" Kuroko asked. Usually after heart attacks, the patient might stay in the hospital a few days for monitoring. But some can discharge early if they want to.

"Actually you could go and see him now if you'd like. As for when he can leave, he'll have to stay for at least a week so that we could monitor his recovery. After that he'll be able to go home." The doctor explained while Akashi nodded. They could go see him now but would Kuroko be up for it? "Are you sure about this Tetsuya? Even after everything he did to you?" Even after he tried to kill him?

"It doesn't matter what he did. I'm not cruel. I'm not going to ignore the man I almost had killed." Kuroko wasn't anything like Masaomi, so he wasnt going to just leave. He actually cared, so he was going to make sure the man was okay. "If you don't want to come, that's okay... You can wait out here if you want."

Akashi smiled before shaking his head, "No, I'll come with you." Even if he tries to tell Kuroko otherwise, the bluenette will still go see Masaomi. There wasn't anything that would stop him when he's like this.

With the doctor, the two made their way to Masaomi's room. Once they arrived and opened the door, they both saw the man laying down on the bed, unconscious, "Please be mindful of his condition so don't raise your voice." The doctor reminded, "If anything happens, press the red button and the staff will immediately come."

"We will, thank you." Akashi thanked the doctor before the man closed the door, leaving them alone with the elder Akashi.

It feels different to visit someone who you knew was there thanks to your doing rather than just visiting a friend or loved one. It felt... pretty horrible.

"I hope he isn't angry when he wakes up..." Kuroko sighed. "I didn't mean for this to happen. I just wanted to be with you." He said to Akashi.

"I know." The redhead held Kuroko's hand tightly. Looking at his father like this... It was surreal because Masaomi never shows this side of him to anyone. Once he wakes up, Akashi knows that his pride will be hurt. His entire life he has been conscious of his reputation, being mindful of it at all times.

"When you were in hospital like this, do you think he felt the same way?" Akashi asked his lover out of the blue. Yes, Masaomi was the one who ordered those people to run into Kuroko with their van. However, when he came to visit... Akashi doubted that he felt pity.

"I don't think he felt as guilty as this but..." Surely he felt _something_? He was human after all. Did he not feel any regret or guilt for nearly killing another human being? "I don't know... But like I said, I'm not like him. So I won't stoop to his level by not feeling guilty over harming someone else." Kuroko was determined not to change himself just because it was someone like Masaomi.

Akashi leaned closer against his lover, "You're too kind Tetsuya. People will take advantage of you this way... That's why I'll have to protect you in the future." He gently raised their interlined hands to look at Kuroko's ring, "It suits you."

"Don't make it seem like I'm a damsel in distress." Kuroko lightly nudged Akashi's arm before glancing at the ring as well. He really wanted to propose first! But oh well... He'd let Akashi win again. He'd get back at him in other ways. He still remembered their promise for bed~ Two of them actually! Not only will Kuroko top... But Akashi will have to wear cat ears for him eventually!

"I'd never do that. After all, you showed me your determination during the wedding. You've changed Tetsuya." Akashi moved to look at the bluenette, "Although I still won't forgive you for the ring. Did you know that I planned to propose for a very long time? I've always dreamed of it and so imagine my surprise when I found the ring in your possession. How bold of you~"

"When did you even take it? I've had it for so long. I had it before the wedding!" Kuroko couldn't help but wonder. "How did you get it? When?"

"Who knows? Maybe it magically teleported into my hands from your pocket?" But when Kuroko gave him a 'look', Akashi sighed, "I took it in the car just as we said our goodbyes."

"You mean..." During that hug and kiss? Ugh, Akashi was so sly... "What am I going to do with you? I can never surprise you." Kuroko complained with a slight whine.

"Don't be silly love~ You can always surprise me. For example, scattering rose petals all over the bedroom with you naked on the bed, waiting for me. That would be a dream come true." The redhead tried to imagine such a scenery, truly a wonderful dream.

"That's never going to happen." Kuroko claimed. That's too... embarrassing. The cliche rose thing... He felt so embarrassed every time he's seen it in movies and stuff. It's too awkward. "But you better not forget what you already owe me."

"Hmm? I owe you something? I wonder what it is." Akashi looked away.

"Oh no, you're not getting away with this. You promised me two things!" Kuroko reminded him. "You know exactly what they are."

"I don't know what you mean love. Are you certain that you didn't dream it?" Akashi had to try and get himself out of this, "Besides, I know that you have to make it up to me for stealing my ring."

"No, these were long due promises, way before I even found your ring." Kuroko huffed. "The promises, remember? I know there's the motorcycle one but the other two. The topping one and the cat ears." He wasn't going to let this go.

"I remember the motorcycle one but I'm absolutely sure that you dreamt about the other two. I don't remember making such promises." Akashi stood his ground.

"We are not seriously going to go through this." Not in a hospital. Also because there was no way Kuroko was putting up with this again.

The other sighed, "Then how about we talk about this later?" That plus Akashi wanted to postpone it further... He pushed a chair towards himself and sat on it, pulling one for Kuroko as well, "Today was suppose to be a joyous day and yet we somehow ended up here. What luck."

"Somehow we always end up here." Kuroko joked. "I'm a walking bad luck charm after all. But you're supposed to be my good luck charm. Is your good fortune running thin?"

"Of course not." Akashi was quick to say, "We both proposed and you did accept my hand in marriage. I would say that right now, I'm the luckiest man in the world and I'm sure that you feel the same way." He smiled, "Soon enough we'll be back home as well and as soon as you know it we'll have a wedding of our own. Then of course comes the honeymoon." Just thinking about it was exciting enough.

"Thinking about the future? Hah..." The two quickly tilted their heads to the side when they heard the weak voice of Masaomi, "This is it. I really did lose, didn't I?"

Oh, he was awake... "No. This wasn't a matter of winning or losing. You didn't lose at anything." Kuroko spoke softly. "I'm real sorry this happened to you. I didn't know you... had some health issues..."

Masaomi tightened his firsts, closing his eyes as well. To be seen in such a condition... "Where is Yumiko?"

"She ran away. We don't know where she went." Akashi said as Masaomi kept his eyes closed. If he had to be honest, he didn't know what to think. The person he wanted to marry his son to isn't even here... How ironic... "Why are you two here? Shouldn't you be somewhere else celebrating your little proposal?" But most surprising of all was the fact that Kuroko was here. Why would he make the effort to come? Even after everything Masaomi did?

"We aren't going to let you just lay in a hospital without making sure you're okay. We're not evil." Kuroko offered a hesitant smile. Hopefully Masaomi didn't just hate their presence instead... "I mean, there's not much to celebrate... We love each other, and that's all we wanted to show. Besides, we can celebrate later if we wanted to. For now, we're making sure you're okay."

Masaomi was quiet for a bit, opening his eyes to look at his son and then at Kuroko. The person that was the centre of his hate was now here and Masaomi couldn't understand it at all, "Despite everything I did to you? I even tried to kill you. Should you really be showing compassion?"

"Even if you did try to kill me... I still feel awful for nearly doing the same to you. I don't hold grudges and if I'm not upset over seeing someone almost die, I don't think I'd be human." Kuroko told him. "So yes, despite everything you did, I'm still here to make sure you're okay."

Despite everything Masaomi did? He's still here... But the elder Akashi still couldn't understand why. He tried to kill him, break apart his and Akashi's relationship so that they wouldn't ever have a chance of being together. He did everything in his power to get rid of Kuroko and he's still here? What was he suppose to think of this?

"Are you trying to say that you're a fool then? How am I suppose to believe that?" Masaomi asked in confusion as Akashi smiled to himself, "You're not wrong father, he is a fool. A very kind one." He glanced at his lover, "It took me a while to understand this as well but in the end it turns out to be simple kindness." One that is very rare but also deadly.

"Exactly. Except the fool part. We'll talk about that later too." Kuroko faked a glare at Akashi before looking back at Masaomi. "So... I'm sorry for causing this to happen. If I'd have known, I probably would have changed my way of going about things..."

Akashi placed his hand on Kuroko's arm, "I told you that I'm at fault for this Tetsuya. I knew about his condition and yet I didn't tell you." It wasn't Kuroko's fault at all.

As Masaomi listened to the two, he was engulfed in his own thoughts. He couldn't believe that Kuroko's coming here was simple kindness. It was so hard to believe... How could he believe something like this? The world is cruel so kindness like this doesn't exist. No, at this point it's really not kindness but foolishness.

"Now then... Since I'm here and the two of you are about to make plans to marry, I would like you to tell me what'll happen next. What do you plan to do in the future? Will you just live your days in the apartment? Hiding away from the society? Surely Seijuro, you will inherit the company, however, what then? There will be nobody to inherit it from you. The Akashi corporation is bound for doom. Everything I've ever worked on will be for nothing..." What was the point of everything he did then?

"W-Well, when we're ready, we could always... Adopt." Even when they were together, they didn't talk about children much. However kuroko would like kids eventually... But only when Akashi was ready.

"And we won't hide! We can still work and stuff. Seijuuro can choose to take over the company if he wants but... I can't stop him if he says no." Kuroko added. "We won't hide anymore. And hopefully we'll have kids one day. So please don't worry. Everything you worked for will not be wasted."

"I still can't understand how you could say that. Are you certain that you realise the weight of your relationship?" After all, everyone will look down on them! Surely Kuroko is not such a fool... "Also, adoption is not the same as giving birth yourself. It's worlds apart."

"We understand that." Akashi spoke up, "However, we've already decided on this path. Nothing you say will change our mind and I'm sure you understand that after all these years of trying to separate us." With that, the weight of their determination was more than obvious.

"It'll be fine." Kuroko reassured again. "I mean it's not like we're the first same sex couple out there." He decided to try to lighten up the mood. "So it'll all be okay. We'll work, we won't hide, we'll have kids... We'll be just like a normal family."

The elder Akashi sighed in defeat. He really couldn't do anything to try and tell the couple otherwise... They're dead set on their decision. All these years of trying... It was futile. Then again, even though he tried to separate them, these two are still together. Masaomi had to admit that that was truly astonishing. To have such strong of a relationship with someone...

"Give an old man some time to recover. I'm sure that the two of you have much better things to do." He told the two, meeting their eyes, "I'm feeling better so there is no need to worry about me. Go home, enjoy your new life."

Enjoy their new life... Was Masaomi serious? Or was this another trick? But the look in his eyes... No, it wasn't a trick. It was genuine. "Th... Thank you. We really hope you feel better soon." Kuroko told him with a soft smile.

The elder Akashi closed his eyes once again, sighing to himself. Really... His son is quite troublesome, "That's appreciated but now I'd like to rest. You don't have to come and visit since I'll be out of the hospital soon." He told the two as Akashi took his lover's hand, "We're glad to hear that. Then we'll be on our way." He smiled, finally his father accepted their relationship.

"Get well soon! And believe me, we'll visit again." Kuroko told Masaomi as they stood up. He wasn't just going to ignore him the rest of the week! That would be rude.

"Goodbye father." Akashi and Kuroko bid the other farewell before taking their leave. Akashi closed the door behind him before facing his lover, "It's finally over Tetsuya. Everything."

"Yeah... we finally don't have anything to hold us back." Kuroko agreed. It was still so surprising. They had no more troubles to face! They were finally free from all of their problems... They can finally be happy together again. "Now listen... I know we're technically engaged now, but the wedding can wait right?" Kuroko didn't want to just jump into a wedding immediately.

The redhead raised a brow, "Of course it can. Although that's strange... Aren't you excited for the wedding?" He asked in confusion.

"I-I am, I just... why rush now? We haven't been together in ten years... And now we're engaged. It feels really fast." Kuroko mumbled. "A-And I.. I want to plan... I know the wedding could be done instantly with your wealth but... I've never planned a wedding..."

So that's how it was? "I see." Akashi leaned closer to his lover as they slowly made their way out of the hospital, "We'll wait then, until everything is ready." They were still young too! They have so many adventurous things they could do! Kuroko was right, they still had time before the wedding, no need to rush.

And so the two lovers made their way back home, making sure to notify everyone that Masaomi was alright. Surprisingly the guests were content as well, shocked by what had happened at this very unusual wedding. Rather, could they even call it a wedding? It was as if they were invited to a proposal rather than a wedding but all in all, they did enjoy it. More so because it happened to Masaomi of all people, it was a very surprising sight to see. Many have expressed their get well wishes and good luck for the future wedding of both Akashi and Kuroko.

Things were looking up for the two as days went by and finally, it was the day before Masaomi's discharge from the hospital. He'd only have to spend the night and then he would be free to go. He didn't have any guests as of yet but that was to be expected since he only stayed for a short period of time. Soon he would return to his everyday duty-

Knock! Knock!

The sudden knocking surprised him. Could it be the nurses? "Come in." But then he was more than surprised when he saw Kuroko standing on the other side, holding... flowers? Why would he bring that? "Why are you here?"

What kind of reaction was that? Kuroko expected the surprise but still, to say it like that! It made it seem like he didn't want him there- "Haha.. I uh... I said I'd visit..." Kuroko felt a little awkward since he came without Akashi. Were the flowers too much? "Um.. I just came to make sure that you were fine before you discharged..." And he looked fine. But Kuroko of course noticed the empty room. No flowers? Gifts? Nothing? Did _anyone_ visit him?

"Hmph, you didn't have to go through the trouble. I'm being discharged tomorrow after all." The elder Akashi folded his arms, although a small smile did escape him. It was so ironical... The only person who came to visit him apart from his son was the boy he wanted to get rid of for the longest of time. It was confusing and yet somehow Masaomi was glad. It seems that his son has chosen a good partner, even without him seeing it. Could he have been blind all along?

"Since you're already here, come in. I appreciate the flowers." Masaomi said as he turned to look at Kuroko.

At first Kuroko was dejected when Masaomi told him that, but then he cheered up when he said he could come in.

He walked in and closed the door behind him. Then he approached Masaomi, hesitating to put the flowers on the table. "You're not allergic to any flowers or anything, right? I'm able to put these beside you, right?"

But the other gave him a look, "Do you think someone such as myself would be allergic to flowers?" Only weaklings are allergic to such petty things.

"...You never know." Kuroko gave a reluctant smile before putting the flowers down. "I mean, you can't help what you're allergic to." He pulled up a chair to sit down but once again, he hesitated. "Can I... sit here?"

"I don't see a reason as to why you couldn't." And with Masaomi's words, Kuroko sat down. However, the tense atmosphere around them was still there. Actually now that Masaomi thought about it, this is the first time they're alone since ten years ago. Back then the elder Akashi came to Kuroko in order to persuade him to leave Akashi alone and he did succeed. Soon after Kuroko had left for England and then... Those were dark times. Having Kuroko back in their lives made such a difference without Masaomi even realising it. He's truly been blind for so long. He was still coming to terms with all of it...

"This is a perfect opportunity for us to talk Kuroko-kun. Soon you'll become a part of the Akashi family and so there are some things that I need to tell you. I need you to listen very closely."

Some things? Kuroko hoped they weren't bad! He also hoped Masaomi didn't have big expectations for him. "Y-Yes? I'm listening very closely. What... do you need to tell me?"

At least this way Masaomi was sure that Kuroko would listen. He took in a deep breath, "The relationship between the two of us hasn't been very bright, I will admit that. I've been trying to get rid of you for the longest of time, ensuring that you would leave our lives forever. However, now it seems that you were always fated to join our family. Despite everything I did, you're still here." He couldn't explain it any other way than fate.

"My son loves you dearly to the point that he would lose his mind if he's not with you. When you left for England, I began to doubt my actions. If I didn't send you away, then perhaps none of those atrocities in the past would have happened. In the end, it was all my doing. I should have taken another course of action." He admitted.

"Even though you'll marry my son, I still can't accept your relationship. Two men being in a relationship like that, I can't accept it. I'm a very conservative man and so I can't help but think in such a way. Although since my son values you so much, I have decided to try and understand what it is that connects the two of you. I may not understand as of right now but... perhaps in due time I will be a step closer." Masaomi turned to look out the window at the setting sun, "That is why I've decided not to interfere in your relationship with my son anymore. I wish the best for my son, every parent does. We only have each other to depend on after all."

It was believable. The things Masaomi did may not be ethical, but it was all for his son. Even if he didn't know it did more harm than good, it was all for good reasons. Masaomi was a good father.

"I-I know I'm not apart of your family yet... b-but please depend on me too. I don't want you two to face things alone. I'm here, and I'm willing to help in anyway I can." Kuroko said, determination on his face. He wasn't going to let either of them down.

Those words were so confusing to hear and yet they were said. Even though they started off on such a wrong note, now they were both willing to change. However... "Thank you Kuroko-kun. I appreciate everything you did for my son, even though I may have seen it as a hindrance back then. I did you much harm and even tried to kill you." Masaomi's and Kuroko's eyes met, "Whatever you do Kuroko-kun, please do not forgive me for trying to take your life. I was desperate and through my clouded eyes saw it as an only option." Masaomi looked away.

"It will be something that will haunt me for the rest of my life. The fact that I tried to kill... I tried to kill the person that my son holds dear. Such an act was unforgivable and that's why I will aim to repent for it for the rest of my life. I will do everything in my power to repay you Kuroko-kun. This is something I've decided on as well."

"O-Oh... I..." What was he supposed to say? What do you say when someone is apologizing for trying to kill you? "Okay... But please know I'm not mad or anything now. We can put it behind us, really. It's okay. You don't need to repay me in any way."

"I see." The elder Akashi looked at Kuroko again, "Thank you for those kind words Kuroko-kun but such a crime shouldn't be taken lightly. As I said, I will repent for it for the rest of my life in my own way." He was dead set on doing just that, "I never thought I would say this but... I'm leaving my son in your care. I hope that you'll be able to take care of him for me."

"Of course!" Kuroko's smile returned. "I love him so I'll take good care of him. I won't let anything happen to him." He promised. "Thank you for entrusting him to me."

Masaomi returned the smile, although unlike Kuroko's one, it wasn't as wide. For Masaomi though, it was a smile of closure. He could finally rest, letting his son live his own life with the one he loves. Kuroko was the one who came to see him, not Yumiko... It was finally over.

* * *

It's been a little over a year and quite frankly, Kuroko was confident to say that life was so great. Over the year, he and Akashi lived together like they've always wanted. Kuroko went back to work to help his patients and Akashi worked under his father's company.

They went on dates, went out with friends, or just relaxed at home with Nigou. It really was like it was meant to be. They hardly fought and when they did, it was nothing more than a pointless argument. "No, I don't need sunblock." "I don't need to be taken to the hospital, it's just a small cut." One time Akashi even _tried_ to bring up how unhealthy vanilla milkshakes are. Key word: tried.

But over time, the two finally felt they were ready. Sure they were still young (do late 20's count?), but it's not like much would change. Except Kuroko's last name!

Yes, they finally got married! And while that was a big part as to why Kuroko was so happy right now, but there was another reason...

Kuroko happily twirled the fake, red cat ears with his fingers as he laid in bed. He couldn't keep a triumphant smirk off his face. Maybe Akashi did rub off on him a little... It was one morning during their honeymoon so the sun was shining in the room as if to reflect Kuroko's feelings. Yet his lover next to him couldn't see the lovely sun. "I know you're awake, Seijuuro~" Kuroko said without turning to face his lover in bed. "You can't see the sun if you keep hiding under the blanket~"

But as Kuroko expected, no response came. Akashi wouldn't budge, determined to hide his face at all costs. Such humiliation... He never experienced anything like this his entire life! He would have never done this, never, never, never, never! However, since it was Kuroko, Akashi did it... and now he regrets it.

Kuroko hummed a little and put the cat ears up. Then he turned over to look at the lump of blankets that was his lover. He purred as he moved closer to embrace his hiding lover. "Alright but if you don't talk to me, who's gonna help you when you try moving around with sore hips~?"

Kuroko felt the lump slightly move and then in a low voice, he heard Akashi speak, "S-Such a thing... I'll never do it again. I refuse to do so." His voice gained on strength as he spoke, "This will haunt me for as long as I live."

"Aww come on, that makes it sound like I did horrible." Kuroko gave a soft pout. "I know it felt good. You wouldn't have made such lewd sounds." He said, unknowingly adding wood to the fire. "Was it the ears then? I promise I won't do it again. But as for the other thing... Maybe we should do it more in the future." He continued to purr. It was one of the best nights he had!

But Kuroko was surprised when the blanket was suddenly moved away, revealing Akashi's face. The redhead seemed annoyed but when he tried to move on top of Kuroko, he quickly gasped in pain. Why did it hurt so much!? "A-Absolutely not! I prefer our initial positions after all... And why does it hurt so much!?" Did Kuroko always feel like this after they did it?

"Now you see how I feel." Kuroko smiled. He couldn't help it. Now Akashi understood why he told him "no" sometimes. "But don't worry. The more we do it, the more you'll get used to it. If you want, we can do it aga-"

"Absolutely not!" Akashi interrupted before throwing himself onto Kuroko, hovering above him before falling down due to the pain. How could someone move like this? It was impossible! What doesn't he do for love... Now that Kuroko tried it, he can't complain in the future anymore! "Mark my words Tetsuya, tomorrow you're mine. I'll be sure to hold you nice and gently~" All hell will break lose! It will be a night Kuroko will remember!

"Not if your hips are too sore." Kuroko said but even then he knew Akashi was determined to do it. Well, at least Kuroko got to lead once!

Their honeymoon was surely eventful because they left the country, travelling around the world with Akashi's private jet. They did 'it' multiple times as well and as Akashi promised, he did carry out his revenge on Kuroko. For a day the bluenette couldn't walk properly but Akashi didn't mind because revenge was so sweet. He did help his lover though, don't take him wrong. He's not as cruel as that.

Finally when they came back from their honeymoon, it was time to pick Nigou up from the dog hotel. However, what they found more than surprised them...

"Seijuuro! Look at them! They're so poofy!" Kuroko couldn't help but gawk over the pups in the area where Nigou and a familiar brown poodle was. It was Makkachin! What were the odds? Apparently the owners said Makkachin had already been there for a bit but when they came to get their dog, Makkachin was already pregnant! So they had to keep them there was Nigou until birth.

"There's so many!" Kuroko picked up one of the fluffy pups. They kind of looked like Nigou, but their fur was still curly like a poodle. All the pups were like that with various brown or black and white colors. "Sei! We have to keep at least one pup! Look at them!"

Ugh... Pups... Akashi already wasn't a fan of dogs and it was bad enough that he had to keep Nigou. Although living with the husky made him appreciate canines a tad bit more. He supposed that taking in one more dog wouldn't be as bad, "Alright, we'll take one home."

"Woof!" Nigou barked happily, reaching up to lick Kuroko's face before the pups went over to try and copy their father. Since they were so short, they couldn't lick Kuroko's face though and so they settled for the things they could reach. However, while Kuroko was busy looking at the pups, one lone puppy sniffed the air, following a particular smell. He followed and followed until he hit something soft... Kuroko's butt!

Kuroko made a yelping sound from surprise and quickly stood up to escape the pup. When he realised what happened, his eyes widened. "No! Not the innocent pups too! No, don't learn what your father did!" If they learned to point out that particular smell like Nigou always does, he'd die of embarrassment all over again!

As soon as Kuroko stood up, Akashi chuckled in amusement, "It's settled then. We'll be taking this one." He picked up the pup who ran into Kuroko, the small puppy softly barking.

"Seijuuro, how could you?" Kuroko pouted as he looked at the pup in Akashi's arms. Tch... He still looked too innocent! "Fine... But I'm making sure he doesn't learn how to do that any more."

Akashi held the puppy in his arms as he gave Kuroko a look, "Even though he already knows how to do it?" He teasingly asked his lover as Nigou barked, happy that his owners love his pups just as much as he does. Even if it's a tad bit more, their family has expanded just a tiny bit.

A week has passed since they met the pups but Kuroko and Akashi were planning to fulfil another one of their promises. It did take years to fulfil but Akashi was finally going to take his lover on a ride with his motorcycle. The two put on their helmets before Akashi started up the roaring engine that could be heard throughout the whole parking of his apartment complex, "Hop on love."

"I don't know, I've never seen you ride this thing. You better not have forgotten how." Kuroko told him but got on anyway. He didn't know where to hold on though so he just put his arms around Akashi. "Be careful..."

"Of course. I'm carrying the most precious cargo after all." The thought of teasing his lover did come to mind though~ Maybe he'll step on the gas just a tad bit but Kuroko doesn't have to know that beforehand~ With the two on them on board, Akashi put the motorbike in motion, driving out of the garage before slowly making his way through the city. Once they make it out of the city, that's when they could pick up on speed.

Soon the city buildings became less and less until eventually there was hardly any. That's because they were finally out of the city. And so far, Kuroko was enjoying the ride. It was fun and amazing! The wind in his face was nice and refreshing. Plus watching the world zoom by was a sight to cherish.

Well, kuroko was enjoying it until Akashi suddenly stepped on the gas completely, shocking kuroko. "Sei!" He whined when he heard Akashi give a small laugh in response. Just how did he fall in love with someone like Akashi? Well as he looked at Akashi now... Kuroko gave a soft smile and hugged Akashi tighter.

He couldn't find any reason why he wouldn't love Akashi.

* * *

 **Author notes**

* * *

 **KurokoTetsuya101:** THE END! FINALLY! A huge thank you to those who stuck around and continued to support us until the very end! There were a lot of controversies in the story, mainly Kuroko cheating on Kagami... We're really sorry for that! ;3; But... If we had Kuroko tell Kagami earlier, then the story wouldn't be as interesting :( That's my opinion anyway so I'm sorry to anyone who found this offensive or the like :( This scenario does sometimes happen in the real world though so yh... :(

One story is ending, but another will begin soon! :D Please look forward to our future stories and keep supporting us! Only with your support can we keep going on :3 Any art, translation or anything at all will cheer us up XD REVIEWS are the easiest thing you could do :3 Even if you just write "It was shit" or "It was nah~" We still accept it! We just want to know your opinion so that we can improve on our writing and future stories :3 We accept criticism as well so please don't hesitate to review :3 Thank you so much for your support and we'll see you in our next story! :D

P.S. About my last comment about Nash, I will stick with my opinion that he's pretty cool :3 Everyone has their opinion and I think that when you watch the movie and see the mini flashback of Nash's past, you will understand where he's coming from. I also think he's the best opponent for Akashi and is just cool overall XD Then again, that's my opinion. Everyone is free to dislike him, hate him or like him :3

P.S. (point 2) XD We don't know when we'll post our new story or when we'll update the wolf story as of yet. We'll definitely update the wolf story this month! That's for sure :3 We'll keep informing you in the notes of the wolf's story what our future plans are. Currently we are writing a new story so please be patient :3 Patience and support is much appreciated! :D

 **The Lucky Bell:** Its finally over :0 19 chapters! Wow! Ah, sorry if the ending seems rushed- We were excited to write another story :'D But I really hope you guys enjoyed this story. It wasn't perfect, in both a writing sense and in a moral sense, but I really do hope you guys liked it. Please look forward to future stories~ :3

 **THE END**


End file.
